A Sight For Sore Eyes
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: xFINISHEDx Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can’t do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. SS
1. I Am Blind

Hi everybody!! I'm back with another fanfic!!! This is my very first handicapped fanfic, because Sakura is blind it will be very difficult to construct, but either way I hope it goes very good!!

**To all my supporters out there, hope you all LOVE this FANFIC!!!**

**Please review but don't flame…constructive criticism is ok with me!!**

**And now to Begin………**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does and always will. –sigh- I always repeat the same thing in all mah fanfics…can't I get a break?!?!? But I guess…every job has a downfall? Mine, is not owning CCS…or Inuyasha for that matter._

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Oh yea, just for a few reminders. **

**Ok first of all there is no magic in this fanfic…this is pure human ok? Not those kids from the future thing I usually do…this is pure and strictly human. **

**Second…when I posted this summary on one of my fanfics all of you sorta screamed at me for making Syaoran so desperate. But trust me…I have reasons. **

**And last but not least…Time. Yes time. All of you usually say update right now. Or Update Soon. Well, I hate to be the one to burst your bubble but time is something I require. It's not wasted. I have school, I mean being in High School isn't a day at the park. And plus the fact that I just moved. But yea, if you leave a nice complement it helps!! But no more saying update a.s.a.p ok? Thanks!!**

**Now to begin!!**

**~*~Chapter 1:**_I Am Blind_

"Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo Daidouji yelled as she stared into a window.

"What is it?" asked Sakura Kinomoto who was holding her cane, looking excited.

"Remember the teddy I gave you for your 15th birthday?" Tomoyo asked.

"You mean Kero-chan? Yea."

"Well, here is his little fur ball friend Spinal." Tomoyo giggled.

"Awww…what does he look like?" Sakura asked.

"Well…he's violet with a long slim tail with a bushy end. His ears are pointer then Kero-chans and he has a bell around his neck." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura's eyes warmed up. "WOW!!" She cried.

"Told ya so!!" Tomoyo winked.

Sakura giggled. "Sure, sure Tomoyo."

Kinomoto Sakura was blind. She was hit on the head 3 years back just a week after her 15th birthday. Ever since that day, Sakura's been trying to raise enough money to pay for her eye operation. But no matter how much she tries, her family can't raise enough money. And her cousin Daidouji Tomoyo? She's not rich at all. She's even poorer then Sakura's family.

**(Yea in this fanfic, Tomoyo-chan is not rich)**

"Tomoyo-chan, what time is it?" Sakura asked as she tapped her cane on the floor.

"Quarter to 7." Tomoyo replied.

"Shit. Touya comes home at 7, Okaa-san is away for the day and Otou-san is at work. We have to get home before Touya does." Sakura hissed.

Tomoyo nodded and called a taxi.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Oops. I mean hai Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied guilt traveling through her veins.

"No problem-o Tomoyo." Sakura smiled.

No matter what, Tomoyo's cousin never lets anything take her down. Even for her vision, Sakura is still as genki, as genki can get. 

The ride was short but sweet. The window was open and since this was the time for Cherry Blossoms, it smelt sweet.

"Sakura-chan, your birthday is in 2 weeks time." Tomoyo said giddily.

Sakura smiled. "Yea I know."

"We should do something." She said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, but we should." And that ended their conversation.

The two reached the house at 7:02. 2 minutes late.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Touya roared.

Tomoyo winced. Sakura stayed calm. "Shopping, you mind?"

"YOU'RE 2 MINUTES LATE!!!!!" Touya boomed.

"C'mon Touya, 2 minutes didn't kill a person." Sakura laughed.

"YEA?!?! WELL IN 2 MINUTES YOUR VISION WAS GONE, AND YOU SAY 2 MINUTES DIDN'T KILL A PERSON?!?!" Touya yelled but instantly regretted it.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT THAT HIRO SWUNG THAT BAT AT MY HEAD?!?!? HUH DO YOU?!?!" Sakura cried as she ran to her room. She was pretty familiar with her household so she memorized where everything was.

She was crying on her bed…in her room…with nothing but her teddy Ceroberus at her side.

~*~Hong Kong~*~

"Xiao Lang, you must fine your self a bride in order to be the true leader of the Li Clan." Said Xenon, Syaoran's father.

"But father, I'm only 20." Xiao Lang muttered.

"20?!?! I married your mother when I was 18!!!" Xenon roared.

"Yea, that's why Fanran is so damn old." Xiao Lang muttered.

**(I forget the order the Li sisters were born. So I'll go like this. Oldest to Youngest. Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa, ok?)**

"What did you say boy?" Xenon roared.

"Nothing." 

"Please son, you must find your bride, we need an heir for the Li Clan." Yelan Li cooed at her child.

"Why can't one of my sisters do the job?" Syaoran asked.

"Because, you are the SON of the Li Clan. IT IS YOUR JOB!!" Xenon boomed.

Both Syaoran and Yelan winced at his uproar.

Yelan gave Syaoran a pleading looked which made him consider otherwise. His love for his mother was compared to none other.

"Ok. I'll go to Japan. I'll find a bride, just don't yell." Syaoran hissed.

Yelan smiled and his father grinned. "Good. You'll be sent off to Tomoeda Japan first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tomoeda? Where the fuck is that?" Syaoran asked.

~*~Japan~*~

Sakura jumped off her bed. She knew she couldn't cry forever. Besides, why give her eyes pressure? Sooner or later her family will have made enough money for her operation.

Sakura walked downstairs to the sound of Tomoyo leaving and her mother and father entering.

"Ja Tomoyo."

"Ja Auntie Nadesiko, Ja Uncle Fujitaka." Tomoyo said as she left

Sakura walked downstairs and ignored Touya's calls.

"Hi mom, dad!!" Sakura greeted her parents.

"Hello Sakura!" Nadesiko kissed her daughters cheek.

Fujitaka ruffled her hair. "Dad, I just combed that!!"

"Oops, sorry kiddo."

"Dad, I'm almost 18."

"But to use you're still little old baby Sakura."

"Little old, sure." 

Everybody laughed at her denseness.

They all sat down to dinner and ate peacefully.

"What happened with you two today?" Fujitaka asked as he saw Sakura shoot daggers at Touya.

Their small table was comprehensible. And each end sat Fujitaka and Nadesiko. Sakura and Touya sat across from each other so Sakura knew exactly where Touya was. And she knew pretty well he wouldn't get up either, not while their parents are here.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

"Young man, finish your peas." Nadesiko said.

"But mom…I'm already 25. 8 years older then Sakura, how come she gets excused?"

"Because they love me more." Sakura smiled.  
  


"Only 'cause you're blind." That was the last straw for Touya.

"TOUYA!!!" Nadesiko yelled.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!!" Fujitaka roared.

"No." Sakura whispered.

Everyone turned to her.

"He's right. The only reason you guys pamper me so much is because I'm blind right? I HATE MY LIFE!!" Sakura cried as she left the house, down the street, and to her most memorable park, Penguin Park.

"Sakura, WAIT!!" Touya called as he ran after her.

~*~Hong Kong~*~

Syaoran sat in his room packing his belongings. He was just punished for 'swearing' in front of his parents. Goodness, he only wanted to know where Tomoeda was, is that so much of a crime?

Syaoran sighed as he shoved his boxers into his suitcase.

"Stupid parents. Stupid life. Stupid clan. Stupid parents. Stupid life. Stupid clan." Syaoran kept on chanting as he stuffed his jeans in a corner of his suitcase.

"LITTLE BROTHER!!!" Came 4 identical voices.

For once in Syaoran's life he was happy to hear those voices.

"We'll miss you!!" Sheifa cried.

"Come back soon!!" Fuutie sniffled.

"Take care!!" Feimiel smiled.

"Bring back a nice sister-in-law!!" Fanran winked.

Syaoran grinned.

"I'll miss you too. I'll try to be back fast. I'll take care, don't worry, and yea sure, I'll bring back the perfect sis-in-law for you guys!!" he said as his sisters engulfed him in hugs.

He was going to miss them…no matter how much of a pain they were.

"Master Li. Time for dinner." Said Wei his butler. Wei has generously offered to come along with Syaoran on this trip.

Syaoran nodded and left his case there. This would be his last dinner with is family. For a long time.

~*~Japan~*~

Sakura sat under the penguin. She memorized all of the park, and all of her home. She heard footsteps on the sand. She knew it was Touya.

She turned her head so Touya couldn't see her…well she hoped he didn't come from the other end.

He didn't. He touched her should as she shoved it away. Tears poured down her eyes.

"Look sis. I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to. It's just that, I'm 25 and my parents are still bugging me about peas."

Sakura snorted. "Yea and that gives you the right to make fun of my vision? Kaijuu is one thing, but making fun of your blind sister is another."

"Look, I said was sorry." Touya whispered.

"Yea, yea and I'm the future queen of England." Sakura hissed.

"Hey, if that didn't work, then this will." Touya said as he handed a little fuzzy thing to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered.

"Spinal. Or Suppi if you prefer." Touya grinned seeing his sisters face crack into a huge smile.

"How did…?"

"Tomoyo told me that you adored Suppi today at the mall right? So I bought it for you while you were in your room for 2 hours."

"I was in there for that long?"

"Yea. Kaijuu."

Sakura smiled and hugged her brother. "Life is great."

"Thought you just said you hate your life."

"I change my mind."

"You really are a kaijuu."

~*~Hong Kong~*~

"Master Li. Time to go." Said Wei.

'Yea, yea.' Syaoran thought.

He was at the door when his family jumped in front of him.

He hugged all his sisters and his mother too. But when he faced Xenon, he just bowed.

"Good bye." He yelled as he left.

And this is where his journey truly begins.

~*~Japan the next morning~*~

Syaoran just arrive to Tomoeda Japan.

'Nice.' He thought. He shook Wei awake.

"Wei, we're here."

"Master?" Wei asked.

Syaoran shook his head. This would be a long day.

~*~Sakura's place~*~  
  


"No way? SERIOUSLY?!?!" Tomoyo asked her boyfriend Eriol.

"Yea, my cousin Syaoran Li is coming over. He's staying at my place."

"Cha, this is awesome, ne Sakura?"

Sakura grinned. "Totally."

"How old is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"20, a year older than me."

"Super awesome." Tomoyo grinned.

Suddenly, there was a ring.

"Syaoran is here." Eriol grinned.

Eriol opened the door and pop…out came Syaoran.

"HEY!!" Syaoran greeted as he hugged his cousin.

"Yo dude, what's happening?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing. Besides the usual, find a bride, find a bride and did I forget to mention fide a bride?"

"Haha." Eriol laughed.

"Not funny. I don't supposed your girlfriend would mind?"

Eriol shut up. "Hey man don't bring Tomoyo into this."

"So that's her name? I always thought it was Tokyo."

Tomoyo growled. "No way!!"

Syaoran saw her and greeted himself. "Li Syaoran. And you're?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo. Eriol's girlfriend."

Syaoran grinned. "Fine with me. And she is?" he asked as he pointed to Sakura.

Sakura looked up…she knew he was referring to her.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She said.

"I Am Blind."

~*~

**How did you like the first chapter of A Sight For Sore Eyes?**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

**I have huge plans for this fanfic so dun go away!!**

**I'll update when I have time. I have to many fanfics already!!**

**Luv ya all!!**

**Sakura**


	2. I Don't Need Your Stupid Sympathy

Hi!! Wow, thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!! It always cheers me up to read so many reviews!!! You guys totally rule!!! Never knew how well you do until someone tells you!! IN THIS CASE YOU!!! –muwah- Luv ya'll totally!!!

**BTW: I'll put Thank Q's at the bottom. Oh and only your name will be there, no thank you note because it takes to much time to read over each review and then try to respond to it! But your name WILL be there, just find it ok? THANKS!!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does and always will. –sigh- I always repeat the same thing in all mah fanfics…can't I get a break?!?!? But I guess…every job has a downfall? Mine, is not owning CCS…or Inuyasha for that matter._

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Chapter 2:**_I Do Not Need Your Stupid Sympathy_

Eriol's place

**(Yea yea I know it was Sakura's place. But then I realized it didn't make sense. How could Syaoran to go Sakura's place? So it's Eriol's place now. Before I was referring it to where Sakura and her gang are but some peepz got confused.)**

"No way? SERIOUSLY?!?!" Tomoyo asked her boyfriend Eriol.

"Yea, my cousin Syaoran Li is coming over. He's staying at my place."

"Cha, this is awesome, ne Sakura?"

Sakura grinned. "Totally."

"How old is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"20, a year older than me."

"Super awesome." Tomoyo grinned.

Suddenly, there was a ring.

"Syaoran is here." Eriol grinned.

Eriol opened the door and pop…out came Syaoran.

"HEY!!" Syaoran greeted as he hugged his cousin.

"Yo dude, what's happening?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing. Besides the usual, find a bride, find a bride and did I forget to mention fide a bride?"

"Haha." Eriol laughed.

"Not funny. I don't suppose your girlfriend would mind?"

Eriol shut up. "Hey man don't bring Tomoyo into this."

"So that's her name? I always thought it was Tokyo."

Tomoyo growled. "No way!!"

Syaoran saw her and greeted himself. "Li Syaoran. And you're?"

"Daidouji Tomoyo. Eriol's girlfriend."

Syaoran grinned. "Fine with me. And she is?" he asked as he pointed to Sakura.

Sakura looked up…she knew he was referring to her.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She said.

"I Am Blind."

'Blind.' That word echoed throughout all of Syaoran's being.

'Blind.'

'Blind.'

'Blind.'

Sakura knew he was thinking that so she just said. "Blind from 3 years ago. My 18th b-day is coming up next week." She said.

The Coco-clock rung. "5 pm."

"Oh Shit. Curfew, Touya wants me home by 5:30. Otou-san said 6. Okaa-san said 7:30."

"So when is it?" Eriol asked.

"Half past 5."

Tomoyo's face fell. "That majorly sucks. So want me to drop you?"

"No girl. S'ok, I'll walk."

"Nah Sakura. I'll drive."

"Hell with you Eri-kun."

"I'll drive her." Syaoran suggested.

Sakura couldn't say anything.

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. "Sure Syaoran. But make sure not to do anything. Her brother is like 25…or 26…or what ever but he'll kill you."

Syaoran nodded. "Kinomoto-san. Lets Go."

Sakura nodded. She took her cane and hugged Tomoyo. "Bye." She whispered as she kissed her cheek.

She walked up to Eriol and hugged him. She also placed a light kiss on his cheek. "See ya Moon." She giggled.

Eriol smirked. "Eli Moon you mean."

Sakura giggled. "Yea yea." She laughed as she left.

Syaoran showed her to the elevator and took her to his car.

Sakura got in and fastened her seatbelt.

Syaoran got in and started driving. "So Kinomoto-san, where do you live?"

"53 Clow Crescent." She mumbled.

Syaoran nodded and started driving.

"You know." Sakura started, as her face seemed concentrated to look in front.

"I don't need your stupid sympathy."

Syaoran looked shocked. "I've survived on my own for the past 3 years. All of a sudden you come along, I say I'm blind and you volunteer to drive me home? My cousin or Eriol could have done that they knew me all to well to actually let me go out on the streets at this hour."

"I'm not being sympathetic."

"Oh sure and pigs can fly. Seriously, I've learned that people always want to help or give extra rights to handicapped people. Well newsflash, we can survive. But yea, I appreciate the help though. Thank you Li-san." Sakura bowed her head.

Syaoran couldn't help notice what a magnificent colour her eyes were. They were neither Green nor Emerald. Some where in the middle, there was a dull complexion that gave her eyes a different shine.

Sakura's face burned up. She knew he was looked at her. "Stop." She murmured.

Syaoran let out a chuckle. "So…Eriol said your name is Li Syaoran right? I was wondering…are you by chance Li Xiao Lang, the future leader of the Li Clan?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran was taken back. 'How does she know?'

"Well?" Sakura was very impatient today…let alone very talkative.

"Yea. I guess I am. My father here sent me to look for a bride. Never could seem to find one. I have to be married and back in Hong Kong by 2 years time."

Sakura plainly nodded.

Syaoran was so eager to find out how Sakura became blind, but never did he have the heart to ask her.

"My family is trying to save enough money." Sakura mumbled.

'Why am I expressing myself to this stranger? It's like…it's meant to be. I just can't help it.' Sakura thought.

Syaoran frowned. "Why?"

"The doc said that if I get the money, I can do surgery on my eyes, they just have to change the retina, cornea and optic nerve." Sakura mumbled.

"But your eyes, will they still remain the beautiful shade of green?" Syaoran asked. 'Damn…let it slip!!'

Sakura frowned. "Never did ask, but the doc did say that my eyes will become lighter after the operation, but I suppose the colour will remain the same."

Syaoran sighed. "Ok…right now we're on Guardian Trail. Should I go left or right?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Does the right road say Madison Avenue?"

"Hai."

"Ok then it's right."

Syaoran turned right and then kept on driving until he found Clow Crescent.

He found 51…52…and finally…53.

"Kinomoto-san, we're here."

Sakura nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out. She felt for the fence, once she touched it, she unhooked it and now…she felt like she could see again. Every single detail was etched into her mind like none erasable pencil on a sketchbook.

"Should I walk you to the door?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, if you wanna die." Sakura answered.

"Meaning?"

"Onii-chan will take it the wrong way. He might suppose that you are some hentai taking advantage of a little 17 year old, and then just telling her you're taking her home. He gets those a lot of times. He almost drove Eriol's cousin away with his tactics." Sakura giggled.

"Which cousin?"

"Oh…Mickey, the 25 year old one. Eriol, Mickey and his wife Kim were taking me home from Eriol's 18th. Mickey walked me to the front gate…but left to the car with a black eye."

Syaoran laughed. "Really? That's why my bud Mick had that sore bruise, never explained how he got it."

"Really? You know him?"

"Yea…school buds. So we're here."

"Beware." Sakura muttered as she placed her index finger on the bell and pressed it 2 times.

Door swung open and here comes the explosion.

"YOU GAKI!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?"

Syaoran said in Chinese. "Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"He said nothing Onii-chan. I told you to take those Chinese classes with me but you were to busy with your girlfriend Kaho."

Touya flushed. "Ok, I dumped her in the end."

"After you found out she was to be married."

Touya scowled.

"So Kinomoto-san, you know Chinese."

"Very well."

"Interesting. Would you care to play a little joke on your brother?"

"My…that would be very fun."

"What are you saying?!?!" Touya roared.

Fujitaka was standing behind Touya listening to what Sakura and Syaoran were talking about. He too knew Chinese all to well, besides, his wife was a Chinese women, a beautiful one at that.

"Ok, listen up. For this little joke we need to call by first names ok Sakura?"

"Sure thing Syaoran."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna say something really weird that would make any brother go screw. You pretend to blush, and we pretend to kiss ok?"

"But goodness, we just met Syaoran."

"Yea I know, and your wondering if this were a fanfic then the author would get a ton of flames right? But don't worry…this will work."

"OK…if you say so."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"SAKURA YOU'RE IN HELL OF A LOT OF TROUBLE!!" Touya boomed.

"Sakura, Wo Ai Ni."

Sakura pretend to flush. She reverted back. "Seriously?"

Syaoran switched back to Japanese as well. "Yes."

Syaoran moved towards Sakura, his pursed his lips, looking as though he'd kiss her.

Touya raged up, pushed Syaoran, and pulled Sakura. "GET YOUR DAMN ASS AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU STUPID CHINESE GAKI!!!"

"HEY!! WHO YOU CALLING GAKI?!?!"

"YOU WHO ELSE?!?!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO ON THIS DAMN EARTH I AM?!?" Syaoran roared.

"DON'T KNOW ANS DON'T CARE!!"

"LI XIAO LANG!! RING A BELL?!?!"

Touya instantly shut up. "The famous Li Xiao Lang, future leader of the Li Clan?"

"Infamous…idiot…the one the only, now do you need my birth certificate to get it through your thick skull?" Syaoran asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

Touya looked down.

"What did you say to my sister?"

"Nothing really. Only the fact that I sorta…well kinda said I love you. BUT LISTEN!!!" Syaoran said as he saw Touya rage up.

"It was a joke, a sort of revenge for punching Mickey's eye and almost making him blind. I just met your sis today, I don't do that drastic things, no way…even for the future prince of China, that's way to serious for me." Syaoran explained.

Touya nodded. "Well…sorry I guess."

"A-ok. 'Sides I gotta run, Eriol is takin me out tonight. Bye Kinomoto-san, and of course I can forget my dear lovely Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran laughed seeing Touya rage up.

"Joke, joke. Bye Kinomoto." Syaoran said as he got into his car.

"Damn straight Sakura, he is not your type." Touya muttered as Sakura walked in side.

"As if, I said the exact same thing when you started dating Kaho, god did you listen to me? I think not."

Touya gave up; trying to reason with is sisters was impossible these days.

"What if I say this Li dude was ugly."

"Touya, I don't like him."

Fujitaka laughed seeing his children quarrel.

**RING RING**

The phone rang. It was Nadesiko Kinomoto.

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto Touya speaking."

"Oh hi Touya. Your auntie Sonomi is feeling very ill tonight. I'll stay with her for the night and come back first thing tomorrow morning. Tell your father to take off his socks before going to sleep and tell Sakura to eat very well. I see some very dramatic changes in her body and I don't thing it's a female growth period. Tell her to eat the lemon tea I put in the fridge."

"Hai Okaa-san." Touya mumbled as he hung up.

"OTOU-SAN!!! OKAA-SAN SAID SHE IS SPENDING THE NIGHT AT AUNT SONOMI'S PLACE." Touya yelled.

"OKAY!!" Fujitaka yelled backed.

Sakura had this huge migraine. "Sleep." She purred as she fell into her pink, silky bed.

Syaoran

"Man, it feels good to joke around again. Hong Kong is too much of a drag. I can never have that much fun." Syaoran mumbled as he drove back to Eriol's place.

He stopped at a red light and looked to his right to find a blond girl sitting in a car, playing with her hair.

'Naw, she ain't nearly as pretty as Sakura.' Syaoran thought as she winked at him.

The light turned green and Syaoran was off again.

"Wait…" Syaoran started. "Where did that part of her being nearly as pretty as Sakura come from? Damn…" Syaoran mumbled.

His phone rang.

_Li Mei Lin calling…Answer?_

__

The phone said.

Syaoran picked up.

"So Xiao Lang, in Tomoeda yet?" Mei Lin's voice came.

"Yea. How are you?"

"Great. Auntie Yelan is going berserk that you never called and Uncle Xenon is just laughing all day long saying in the next 2 years he is gonna be with an heir."

Syaoran laughed into the phone. "Tell father to dream on Mei. Listen, I met this beautiful girl named Kinomoto Sakura. I really thought she was sexy but the thing is…"

"She's blind." Mei Lin finished.

"How do you know?"

"Syaoran, remember my pen pal? Sakura's it. After she became blind she got Tomoyo to read and write all her letters. I'm coming to Japan in two months time. Next week is Sakura's b-day but I can't make it. Stupid Clan, you already know ne?"

"Duh. Eriol is taken me out tonight to some restaurant. I have to run home, talk to you soon ok?"

"Yea."

"Tell the annoying sisters I love 'em ok?"

"You bet chya."

"Sayonara Mei."

"Ja Syaoran."

They hung up.

__

Syaoran run his fingers through his hair. "Life is rough." Syaoran muttered as he pulled up on the driveway to Eriol's place.

He walked inside to see that Tomoyo was gone and all his stuff was unpacked.

"Eriol, you're still the same."

"No…name is Eli Moon." Said Eriol.

"Meaning?"

"Kindergartener play, we're recreating the ancient history of Clow Reed-san. I get to be the reincarnation of Reed, Tomoyo is the super crazy video person, and we still need the Card Mistress and Card Master."

"Kindergartener?"

"Well duh, me, Sakura, and Tomoyo work part time at a daycare centre. We're putting up a play for Cherry blossom season, but we just need the two main characters."

Syaoran nodded. "Lets' talk about it later. I'm starved, I need my Japanese food."

Eriol chuckled. "Sure thing bud, just lemme get ready?"

"What are you talking about? Ready? We're just going to McDonalds." Syaoran growled.

"I don't care, being with Tomoyo made be self conscious."

Syaoran howled. "Are you trying to attract more ladies? Wait till I tell Tomoyo."

Eriol sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's just go."

They left and got into Syaoran's car.

McDonalds

They entered Takashi's and Chiharu's McDonalds.

"My friends own this store." Eriol mumbled as he went to the cashier.

"Yo, Rika, Naoko!! What's happening?"

"Nothing outta the ordinary." Naoko muttered.

"Guess what?!?!? Mika proposed to Naoko!!" Rika squealed.

Eriol chuckled. "And she's saying nothing outta the ordinary."

"Well duh, she wanted Sakura to know first but Chiharu, me and Takashi got it outta her when she started blushing when Mika came by."

Naoko blushed yet again.

Rika giggled. "I'm still waiting for Ryan to propose."

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry sis, my bud Ryan will, eventually."

Chiharu walked out. "Hey Eli, who's the hottie?" Chiharu smiled at Syaoran who smiled back.

"My cousin. Don't make me tell Takashi your checkin out my best bud."

Chiharu put her hands up in defence. "Chill man, I ain't meaning it."

Eriol smiled. "MY ORDER!!" He wailed.

The girls clutched their ears. "Ok, sure. What will you have?" Rika said.

"2 Big Macs with a side order of large fries, 2 cokes, 2 sundaes, and 2 apple pies."

"Wow, huge deal-e-o." Chiharu laughed.

"Of course, do I get a discount?"

"Well of course, Eriol has to pay double." Takashi shouted from the back.

The girls fell laughed and Eriol frowned. "Yea, yea no fair. OK here, $20. Keep the change baby." He winked.

"TOMOYO!!" All the girls cried.

They all ended up laughing.

At the end, Syaoran and Eriol were at a far table eating their food.

Syaoran noticed a picture on the wall of Sakura.

"Yo man, that Sakura right?"

"Yea, that was 2 years ago, she was really depressed so I made Tomoyo dress her up and we took photos. Takashi and Chiharu wanted to hang them here, so we did."

Syaoran nodded. Then the idea struck him…why not get a girl who needs help…and all his friends know.

"Eriol…" Syaoran started.

"Hmm?" Eriol muttered as he chomped on a fry.

"What if I tell Sakura that I'll pay for her operation…"

Eriol looked up.

"Only if she agrees to marry me for 3 years."

**Thank Q's:**

****

Night of the Raven

Anjuliet

AquariusAngel5000

SyaoranzCherryBlossom

Pink Sakura

Black wolf girl

Winder-wildcat

Seiko123

AnimeObessionFantasy

Sai-Mui

Sai-chan

Littlefireball

ME

Xin-jia

Kelly

Kiawithia

xX SyaoranLoverPinayXx

Sweetest-Angel

Frosted BlossomZ

PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS

Darkangelkitty08

Kawaiitenshisakura

Anime Goddess15

Earthy876

Sweet-captor

xxaznbabexx

kristhina

Mei fa-chan

Lady Shina

Kura-chan

Chi Hotaru

Kawaii Bunnii

Littleblackrose

Babybluestarangel

L.P.B

Lil-chibi-wolf/blossoms

Alyanah

PainfulLove

Fantasiimaker

Anime-lover41

Songs make me cry

lol

**Chapter 2 has left my fingers. Took me a long time to plan this beautiful chapter!!!!!**

**Hope you rightfully enjoyed it!! Lolz!!**

**So please leave a long review…if not just a review?**

**You guys rule!!! Till next time!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Sakura**

**P.S: 44 REVIEWS!! AWESOME!! LUV YA'LL!!!!!**


	3. You WANNA WHAT

**OMG!! I got so many reviews!! Unbelievable!! Last I checked 77 reviews for ONLY 2 CHAPTERS!!! Wow, I never had imagined that A Sight For Sore Eyes would do SOO well!!! Hmm…I'm hoping that this fanfic doesn't go down the drain. Know what I mean? Like hoping no one reports this fanfic!! Just to be safe, can one of you guys save all the chapters that I post? I mean my computer already crashed once and I can't risk saving all my chapters for every story. So like can one of you guys SAVE THIS STORY on your pc? Domo Arigato!!!**

**Disclaimer: **_GLARES!! MY COOKIE!!! MY CHEESE!!! MY GRAPE!!! Sadly, not my anime!! –tear- BUT MY FANFIC!!! CLAMP owns this great anime, and if it weren't for them, this wouldn't be a fanfic would it? So technologically this fanfic sorta belongs to CLAMP!! Damn, now my day is ruined._

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Chapter 3:**_You Wanna WHAT_

 "Ok, sure. What will you have?" Rika said.

"2 Big Macs with a side order of large fries, 2 cokes, 2 sundaes, and 2 apple pies."

"Wow, huge deal-e-o." Chiharu laughed.

"Of course, do I get a discount?"

"Well of course, Eriol has to pay double." Takashi shouted from the back.

The girls fell laughed and Eriol frowned. "Yea, yea no fair. OK here, $20. Keep the change baby." He winked.

"TOMOYO!!" All the girls cried.

They all ended up laughing.

At the end, Syaoran and Eriol were at a far table eating their food.

Syaoran noticed a picture on the wall of Sakura.

"Yo man, that Sakura right?"

"Yea, that was 2 years ago, she was really depressed so I made Tomoyo dress her up and we took photos. Takashi and Chiharu wanted to hang them here, so we did."

Syaoran nodded. Then the idea struck him…why not get a girl who needs help…and all his friends know.

"Eriol…" Syaoran started.

"Hmm?" Eriol muttered as he chomped on a fry.

"What if I tell Sakura that I'll pay for her operation…"

Eriol looked up.

"Only if she agrees to marry me for 3 years."

Chiharu, Rika, Takashi and Naoko heard this proposition.

"YOU WANNA WHAT?!?!?!" Eriol screamed.

"Marry Sakura."

"You just MET her. YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA MARRY YOU THIS DAMN FAST?!?!?!"

Syaoran shrugged. "She needs the money, and I can provide it, only if she can provide me with only 1 heir."

Chiharu growled. "What do you damn mean ONLY 1 heir. DO YOU KNOW HOW SAKURA GOT BLIND?!?!"

Syaoran looked at her. "How?"

"Her former boyfriend Hiro Su proposed to her. Back then Sakura could see. But that day, when Sakura was at baseball practice, it happened."

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"If you're gonna so much proposed to Sakura, then I suggest you ask her yourself. But here is my answer to your question." Chiharu growled as the palm of her hand landed on Syaoran's right cheek.

**SLAP**

That sound echoed throughout the whole store.

"You just didn't slap THE Li Xiao Lang…and in PUBLIC?!?!" Rika asked.

"Sure thing sis. Just watch what I can do."

Naoko squealed. "You got guts Chi…total guts."

Syaoran sat there…stunned. His mother never dared to slap him, his sisters were too afraid. His cousin Mei Lin was totally in love with him to actually care. But where does this girl come along and SLAP the Li Syaoran.

Eriol stared at Syaoran.

Takashi came from the back to watch what happens. "Dude, you totally deserved that. I mean, everybody knows that Sakura looks totally genki and all, but deep inside, she's still hurting from her accident."

Syaoran sighed. "Will it help if I talk with her?"

Rika thought. "How about next Sunday. It's Kura-chan's birthday then, 18th if you must know."

Syaoran nodded. "You guys happy now."

Chiharu was still fuming and Naoko was trying to calm her. "Listen, you're lucky you got a slap from Chi. If it were me I would have chucked you out the window. If it were Rika, she would have body-checked you straight…even if this isn't hockey. And listen, if Tomoyo was here…then saying you want to marry Kura-chan would have been your death wish." Naoko mumbled.

Eriol and Takashi nodded in agreement.

Syaoran thought for a while.

"Ok, if it makes all of you happy, I'll do it next weekend."

"Buddy, it doesn't make us happy…we're trying to keep Sakura from another heartbreak." Eriol told him.

"But I ain't gonna break her heart."

"Right…and marrying her for 3 years is supposed to make her happy." Rika hissed.

"All my buddies are right. Sakura ain't gonna like the fact that you want to marry her, have sex with her, her getting pregnant and then after 3 years loosing her family…husband…and child." Takashi argued.

Syaoran sighed. "I gotta go home." He muttered as he left to the car. Eriol sighed, gave an apologetic look at his friends and ran after Syaoran.

----

**Announcement: Some of the readers would like to argue with the sexy Syaoran.**

**Black wolf girl: **Dude, where the fuck are you coming from saying you want to marry OUR Sakura-chan? I mean, listen, if this were another fanfic it would have been cute but Sakura is BLIND!! YOU JUST MET HER!!! WHERE ARE YOU COMING FROM?!?!

**Syaoran**: Listen Wolf Girl. Where are you coming from saying what I can and cannot do with my Sakura-chan. I want her to see again, so that's what I'm doing. Marrying me will allow her to pay for her operation.

**Silver Wolf Girl:** Still. YOU'LL MARRY HER FOR ONLY 3 YEARS!!! But…knowing Wolf Blossom, she'll make you two fall in love FOR SURE!!

**Wolf Blossom: **I AIN'T IN THIS ARGUMENT!!!

**Syaoran:** Sure, sure. Me falling in love with Sakura…I know that's like natural but I won't. She's blind…I mean I have nothing against her but…she's the only girl I have a choice for right now.

**Mei fa-chan:** Damn son of a bitch. Sakura is a sweet girl…you cannot just MARRY her for 3 years!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE USED YOU IN OUR STORIES FOR 3 YEARS AND THEN THREW YOU AWAY?!?!

**Syaoran: **That'll never happen, you people love me too much.

**Wolf Blossom: **We can change that you know.

**AnimeObessionFantasy:** Totally agreeing with Wolfie here. Listen, Li Xiao Lang. YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO SAKURA!! WE HAVE TORCHES, PICKS, GUNS, SWORDS, DAGGERS, KARATE MASTERS, TAI KWON DO MASTER, MARTIAL ARTIESTS!!! DO YOU WANT US TO KILL YOU?!?!?

**Syaoran: **No…JUST READ WOLF BLOSSOM'S FANFIC AND THEN KILL ME!!!

**Winder-wildcat: **When I say agree…am I speaking for all of the readers?

**All the Readers: **-nodds-

**Wolf Blossom:** So you guys are gonna continue now? No more arguing?

**Anjuliet: **Yup!!

**Syaoran: **Can we continue now?

**All: **YES!!!

**Arguing all done!!! Lolz…I randomized all the names…so sorry if you didn't get to scream at Syaoran!!**

**-----**

Home

Syaoran had thought about all the things the guys had said today.

'You just MET her. YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA MARRY YOU THIS DAMN FAST?!?!?!'

'Buddy, it doesn't make us happy…we're trying to keep Sakura from another heartbreak.'

'All my buddies are right. Sakura ain't gonna like the fact that you want to marry her, have sex with her, her getting pregnant and then after 3 years loosing her family…husband…and child.'

Syaoran shook his head. "DAMN!!! I CAN'T LET THEM GET TO ME!!!"

Eriol yawned. "Just forget about the convo today Syao man. But just remember, if you break Kura's spirit, then you'll have me, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko and Rika to answer to."

Syaoran stared at Eriol.

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention. Ryan and Mika will also beat the living guts out of you. Kura's like a younger sister to them, so if you break her heart, spirit or anything else…you will die before your 21st birthday…and that's 3 months away."

"Why are you getting on my case…all I want is to HELP Sakura…is that so much to ask for?!?!"

"Well listen to this, if Sakura wanted help, she could have asked me, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Mika, Rika and Ryan. We would have pooled all of our money together including the money her parents saved we could have had enough money for her operation. But no, Sakura isn't like that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sakura is our FRIEND DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! IF SHE'S TO NICE TO ASK FOR HELP FROM US, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE'LL ASK HELP FROM YOU?!?!"

"Dude, why are you bitching at me over a girl?"

"Girl…just a girl?!?!?!? She's like a sister to me. She's Tomoyo's cousin…and all you can say is girl?"

Syaoran sighed. "Listen, man…mother and father expects me to get a stupid wife, and make her pregnant before my next b-day. And my best choice right now is Sakura. Can you please like at least ASK her for me…if not me asking her?"

Eriol thought about it. "Dude, I gotta ask Tomoyo about but…sure maybe I will. But I ain't promising anything you hear?"

"Yea, yea. I'm sleepy…can I sleep?"

"Sure."

Sakura & Tomoyo

"Oh wow, that Li Xiao Lang is so damn HOT!!" Tomoyo cried!!

"Don't make me feel bad. You know that I haven't seen a hot guy in the longest time. Now one drove me home and I couldn't even see his face."

"Aww…don't spike your self Kura-chan. It ain't nobody's fault. Except for that Hiro guy!! OHH!! Good thing we moved from Toi. Living in Tomoeda is WAY better."

"Girl, I liked Toi Japan. Not as much as Tokyo and Tomoeda!!"

"True, true."

"So, you didn't tell me…what happened in the car with you and Li-kun?"

"Nothing much…"

"Really? C'mon tell me baby!!" Tomoyo whined.

"OK, ok…don't explode on me. This is what happened…We talked…I told him I didn't need his stupid sympathy…I knew he was hurt or something of that sort…but like…being around him is different. Not that feeling I got when I was around Hiro."

"Ohoho, Kura-chan are you in LOVE!?!?"

"EW!! I told you before, Sakura Kinomoto is NEVER falling in love."

"Hai, hai and my brother's going to be the next King of the World."

"Eh…Moyo-chan, you have no brother."

"Exactly."

The girls burst out giggling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They were currently at Sakura's house. Her brother was at Yukito's house. Her Mama was at work and her father had an urgent call from Tokyo staying he should go there immediately.

Fujitaka would come home in a week, Touya in a few hours and Nadesiko at 10 pm.

Right now…the digital clock read 6:24 pm.

Tomoyo opened the door and saw Syaoran and Eriol standing there.

"Oh hi guys, c'mon in."

"Moyo-chan, who's that?"

"Oh, Eli and Li-kun are here."

Sakura giggled. "Oh, we still didn't get Sakura Avalon and Li Shaoran."

"Funny how Sakura has the same name as Avalon and Li-kun's name is like identical to Shaoran's name." Tomoyo thought aloud.

"I've always wondered that too." Eriol mumbled.

"But Tomoyo, you're Madison Taylor…completely different. Except for your Video craze."

"Well duh…and girl when you get your vision back…you'll see everything you've ever missed."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Only if I do get my vision back."

"We've come to talk about that Kinomoto-san."

"What do you mean Li-Kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"C'mon Syaoran, sit." Eriol said as they flopped onto the couch. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on the loveseat.

"What do you mean you came to see me about my vision Li-kun?"

"For starters, both you and Daidouji-san can call me Syaoran…or Xiao Lang."

"Call us by our names too!!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Great. Second of all, I've been talking with Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko and Rika…" Syaoran stopped in mid-sentence…then he gulped. He remembered what Naoko said.

'Listen, you're lucky you got a slap from Chi. If it were me I would have chucked you out the window. If it were Rika, she would have body-checked you straight…even if this isn't hockey. And listen, if Tomoyo were here…then saying you want to marry Kura-chan would have been your death wish.'

'Do I really want to die?' Syaoran thought.

He looked at Sakura who was giggling at something Tomoyo said. He glanced at Eriol who was staring at him. 'Damn…what the fuck should I do?'

Sakura finally gave in. "Damn Syaoran, what do you want to tell us?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and said everything in one breath. "IwanttomarryyouSakuraandifyoumarrymeicanpayforyouroperation.Butyougottamarrymeforexactly3yearsandbearmeachild,anheirtotheLiClan.Iknowthisisasurprisebutcanyoupleasethinkaboutit?"

"Syaoran, you said you'd ask her on her birthday!!"

"Eriol, I can't wait that long. A second of time is more closer to my disowning!!!"

Sakura had a confused look on her face. "What did you just say before that disowning part?"

Eriol was laughing so hard it wasn't funny.

Syaoran sighed. "Ok, but Tomoyo-chan, don't kill me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"I want to marry you Sakura and if you marry me I can pay for your operation. But you gotta marry me for exactly 3 years and bear me a child, an heir to the Li Clan. I know this is a surprise but can you please think about it?"

"That made more sense." Eriol muttered.

Sakura's mouth was in a perfect 'O' shape. **(O lolz!!)**

Tomoyo's eyes were flaring red. She is the Devil.

"YOU WANNA WHAT?!?!?!?"

"There she goes…there she goes again." Eriol starting singing.

"You better shut up Eriol before I make sure you eat breakfast using a STRAW FORM NOW ON!!!"

Eriol instantly shut up.

"Now, explain WHY you want TO MARRY OUR SAKURA?!?!" Tomoyo growled.

"Listen. My father Xenon Li and Mother Yelan Li expect me to get married and at least tried to get my wife pregnant by my next birthday, which by chance is 3 months away."

"When is your birthday?" Sakura asked gently.

"July 13th. So yea, if I don't then there are only 2 choice left upon my parents. Either I marry my Cousin Mei Lin Li, or I get disowned. Mei Lin and I already decided to NOT get married because she loves another named Ryu Ling. And the thought of marrying my cousin is just plain ew. And I don't want to get disowned either. So I thought, maybe…if Sakura can marry me and just bear me 1 heir, I'll pay for her operation. Afterwards we can make a deal. Like the child can stay with Sakura for 6 months and then me for 6 months. And there are also birthdays. During those, both of us will be there."

Tomoyo's eyes were still flaming red, orange, yellow and BLUE?!?!?

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "Ok, listen Moyo-chan, all of the guys screamed at Syaoran and Chi managed to land a slap on Syaoran. But, like after his explanation I thought it was an ok idea. I mean I don't agree, but I don't disagree either."

Sakura bent her head down and shut her eyes. "I dunno, I have to talk with my parents and Touya."

"When do I get an answer?"

"How about tomorrow?" Tomoyo growled.

"Tomorrow is fine. Now Syaoran lets go before Moyo-chan kills you?"

Syaoran nodded and left, but at the foot of the door he yelled back. "I want my answer by tomorrow."

Soon after they left Sakura started crying.

"Oh god, Kura-chan, what's up?"

"I dunno. It's been so long since anybody's ever wanted to help me. I mean you guys, my friends, family all were there, but I knew I became a burden. I dunno…maybe I should?"

"What are you saying Sakura. You're giving your dignity away. You're going to have a child with him…and then soon after you get your vision back, you're going to divorce him and leave your child with him? How selfish can you get Sakura?"

Sakura started crying a lot now. "It's not my fault. Not mine that Hiro destroyed my vision, not my fault I trusted him, he's the one who showered all that love upon me, and then on the day before our wedding he destroyed my vision? And why? Because I was talking with Yukito. ALL BECAUSE I WAS TALKING WITH MY COUSIN YUKI HE KILLED ME!!!"

Tomoyo too was crying now. "But hear me out. Your trust has been destroyed by Hiro, how can you trust Syaoran?"

"Eriol trusts him."

"Eriol is his cousin that's why…"

"Exactly, and if we know how Eriol is, then shouldn't Syaoran be close enough? Eriol spent his whole life with him…at least show him a little trust."

Tomoyo sighed. "What ever Sakura. Listen girl, it's 8 now, Touya is due home soon and I have to go home. Mother is gone out on another fashion appointment and I have to look after the dog. Catch Ya later!!"

Tomoyo kissed Sakura's cheek and left.

Sakura's turn to sigh now. "God…what can I do? You've put me enough pain, can you please shine some light into my life."

A single feather floated from the ceiling into Sakura's hands.

Then she heard a faint whisper saying… 'I will.'

---

**Should I end it there? I mean it is the PERFECT SPOT TO!!**

**Dude, I guess I will!!! **

**Like? No Like? Then I guess I will continue. I know, I ain't fair putting you through this pain. So how do you like extra 5 pages? Then I guess I will type out more!!**

**CONTINUE!!**

**-----**

Nadesiko and Touya were home eating dinner with Sakura.

"So Kura how was your day?"

"Interesting."

"How so?" Nadesiko asked.

"Onii-chan, remember Li Xiao Lang? Well he came over with Eriol today and he said…"

"What did he say?" Touya asked.

"He said he wants to marry me. Then pay for my operation, only if I bear him an heir."

Nadesiko dropped her spoon, it splattered onto the floor and pieces of rice scattered the entire floor.

"Sakura, you're not…going to are you?" Nadesiko spluttered.

"I dunno mama. I mean…I trusted Hiro…but none of you did. It was my fault. But Eriol trusts Syaoran…and I dunno…I think maybe I do too?"

Touya exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK YOU DO TOO?!?!?!? THAT WAS THE EXACT SAME THING YOU SAID WHEN HIRO PROPOSED TO YOU!! AND NOW YOU SAY YOU THINK YOU MAYBE TRUST HIM!! GET A DAMN GRIP SAKURA, I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOOSE ANOTHER THING, LIKE YOUR SENSE OF HEARING!!!"

Nadesiko stared at him. "You know Sakura, I agree with your brother."

Sakura put her head down. "Fine, you don't want me to see again, I don't mind. I enjoy living in the dark." Sakura groaned as she ran to her room.

Touya was shaking with rage. Nadesiko looked sad. "Touya talk with your sister. After, we'll check this Syaoran guy out."

"Mother, you talk like Tomoyo."

Nadesiko giggled and went to clean the dishes.

Touya shuddered. "Weird."

A few minutes later Touya walked into Sakura's room. "Ohayo Kura-chan, you ok?"

"Yea, at least I don't have to see you. Oh wait I forgot, I can't see you. And it sure would be heaven if I couldn't hear you either."

"Listen, I'm REALLY sorry for saying that. I mean I know you want to see again, but marrying this guy and bearing his child."

Sakura grinned. "Yea, I got the same reaction as you. But then I thought about it…what if I fall in love with him?"

"Sakura, you're acting like a fan fiction writer here. I mean stop fantasizing. This is real life, not your stupid stories."

Sakura groaned. "I suppose you're right, for once. Tomorrow I'll tell Syaoran it's a no-go."

"Or…" Touya started. "Or, me and mom can talk with this Syaoran dude if you want and then we'll tell you what we think?"

Sakura giggled slightly. "Listen, I was stupid. Hoping I could get my vision back. Why should I throw my dignity away just for my vision? Moyo-chan was right, I am being selfish."

"No you're not Kura-chan. Listen, if the hungriest man in the world got an option that help me bear a child, only then will I let you eat what do you think he'll do?"

"Help bear the child."

"Exactly. He isn't being selfish at all. He's being human. I mean, human's need to eat to survive. Being your brother, to this day I've still wondered how you survive without seeing the world. Without seeing colours. I've always thought you're smarter than me, because you're living something I can never dream of living. You've been living in the darkness and me? I still sleep with a night-light. So listen Sakura, you're not being selfish, you're only being human."

**(Wow, Touya can sure give some good advice ne?)**

Sakura started crying, she grabbed her brother tight and embraced him.

"Touya, you've always been there for me, I dunno what'll happen to me if you aren't here."

"Kaijuu, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Nadesiko was watching through the door, watching her kids talk things out. 'I hope things go well for my Sakura.' She thought.

Next Day

Sakura was still sleeping. It was 12pm and she was snoozing like a baby. It was Sunday today, exactly 1 week until Sakura's birthday.

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo came over to talk with Nadesiko and Touya.

"So…Li, you want to marry my sister…is that true."

"Hai, it is only because…"

"Only because you want my daughter to see again and you don't want to get disowned. Yes, she told us everything."

Syaoran bent his head and looked at the floor. At that time, for somebody who walks right in would think that Syaoran is interested in the floor, but that ain't the case.

"You seem like a sweet kid. Tell me son, why did you choose my daughter?"

"Because, I didn't want to pity her, but can I help it? All my friends know her, so that means she's a great person, and through his marriage we can both get what we want."

Nadesiko nodded. "True, but what if my daughter wants her child?"

"I thought about that and came up with the idea the child shall stay with the mother for 6 months and the father for 6 months, that is after the divorce."

"Tell me Li, would your family allow you to divorce my sister, what if they love her to much?"

"It really wouldn't be their decision, it would be ours, mine and Sakura's."

Nadesiko thought about it. They boy seemed nice, but his plan didn't.

"What if you fall in love with my daughter and she too falls in love with you?"

"Then the divorce won't happen and we'll live happily ever after…I guess."

"How old are you?"

"20…turning 21 in 3 months."

"Kura's 18 in a week."

"Mom, 3 years difference."

Nadesiko nodded. "Ok Syaoran, we'll talk with Sakura about this…we'll let you know by this afternoon."

"Let who know what by this afternoon?" came an angelic voice.

Sakura had woken up by the sound of the conversation. She brushed her teeth and managed to find yesterdays cloths in the shower rack. She carefully walked down the stairs and sat down beside Touya.

"Sweetie, we just talking with Li-san, and I think he's sweet. But you're only 18."

Touya agreed. "I thought he was a Chinese gaki, but people can have second thoughts right?"

"Everyone except for you. You didn't have second thought on Mick."

Touya chuckled. "But yea, this dude is cool. You think that Otou-san will agree?"

"Maybe." Nadesiko mumbled.

"What are you guys saying?"

"We approve of Syaoran, but just not his plan." Nadesiko told Sakura.

Syaoran sighed. "I swear, the 3 years we'll be married will be the best 3 years of Sakura's life."

Sakura twiddled her thumbs.

"What do you say Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"C'mon Sakura…what's your decision?" Eriol inquired.

"Tell us Sakura!!" Touya groaned.

Nadesiko stared at her daughter.

Sakura sat up, her voice proud and strong.

"I Agree…To This Wedding."

****

**Thank Q's**

Sweet-captor

AquariusAngel5000

Night of the Raven

Chikichiki

Wolf Jade

AnimeObessionFantasy

Kelly

Kawaiitenshisakura

Kawaii Bunii

Lady Shina

SyaoranzCherryBlossom

Sweetest-Angel

Paleah

Kibethan

Restless-soul63

Faraaa

MimiGhost

Ms. KiT

Starry eyed

Sailor Tyffani

Mei Fa-chan

Cherry Jade

Sa-Mui

Scarlet Rose5

Songs make me cry

Anjuilet

Babybluestarangel

S.L.

Darkangelkitty08

Frosted Blossomz

Littlepup

Inuyashafan65

Sakura tenshi.Angel of LoVe

Sieg1308

Knhakaru-tsuki

Mangaluvajk

L.P.B

**WOW!!! Hmm…this chapter is perfect… just as I planned. Next chapter you're going to get a MAJOR surprise. In Chapter 4 which will be called **_I Accept_** Hiro Su will make an appearance. Yes…the man who did everything to Sakura…the man who stole her vision.**

**You'll understand who Hiro is, the history on Hiro and why he swung a baseball bat at Sakura's head.**

**So…you likie this chappie?**

**Well…hope you did!! Till Next Time!!**

**With LOVE!!  
  
Sakura**


	4. I Accept

**WOW!!! I got so many reviews. In this chapter, Hiro Su comes out.**

**Disclaimer: **_Look…A PENNY!!! This is the only money I own so if you sue…you only get a Penny out of it. CLAMP owns CCS. I OWN HIRO SU!!! Wanna use him? Go ahead, I don't care!! HEH!!_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Chapter 4:** _I accept_

"Let who know what by this afternoon?" came an angelic voice.

Sakura had woken up by the sound of the conversation. She brushed her teeth and managed to find yesterdays cloths in the shower rack. She carefully walked down the stairs and sat down beside Touya.

"Sweetie, we just talking with Li-san, and I think he's sweet. But you're only 18."

Touya agreed. "I thought he was a Chinese gaki, but people can have second thoughts right?"

"Everyone except for you. You didn't have second thought on Mick."

Touya chuckled. "But yea, this dude is cool. You think that Otou-san will agree?"

"Maybe." Nadesiko mumbled.

"What are you guys saying?"

"We approve of Syaoran, but just not his plan." Nadesiko told Sakura.

Syaoran sighed. "I swear, the 3 years we'll be married will be the best 3 years of Sakura's life."

Sakura twiddled her thumbs.

"What do you say Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"C'mon Sakura…what's your decision?" Eriol inquired.

"Tell us Sakura!!" Touya groaned.

Nadesiko stared at her daughter.

Sakura sat up, her voice proud and strong.

"I Agree…To This Wedding."

3 Days Later

"I still can't believe that Sakura agreed." Said Eriol as he sat with Tomoyo and Syaoran in the living room of their apartment.

Sakura was currently in the bathroom.

"Neither can I." Said Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked out the window. "Sakura is like that. She'd do anything if her brother agrees to it."

"Obviously." Came Sakura's voice.

Everybody looked at her. "Listen, if Touya said no, then my answer would have been no. You're lucky Syaoran, you caught him on a good day."

Eriol chuckled.

Tomoyo laughed. "You shouldn't get used to Touya being nice. Every other day, besides today, he's awful."

"Totally!!!" The girls laughed.

Syaoran chuckled. "I got to know after the black eye Mike got."

Sakura laughed. "How is Mike?"

"Still bruised." Eriol murmured.

"Really? Touya punched him last year."

"Yea, but the blow still hurts."

Everybody howled with laughter.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, can we take a walk in the park?" she asked.

They all agreed and left.

---During their walk---

"So Sakura, you're actually engaged to Li Xiao Lang now right?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Yea. Tell me, is the guy ugly."

Eriol started laughing.

Tomoyo smiled. "Hey stop laughing, Sakura has a right to know."

Eriol decided to play. "Yea Sakura, man he has the record of being the ugliest man in the world. Did you know the Clan didn't want to give him the throne because he was SOO damn UGLY?!?!"

Sakura's face twisted in disgust. "Really?"

"Yea, he killed 2 people just by looking at them, I wear sunglasses when I'm around him."

Syaoran punched Eriol. "Shut the hell up. I am the MOST wanted bachelor in all of China and Japan."

"Then how come you came to Tomoeda?"

"Stupid parents."

"Then how come you chose Sakura?"

"Because you guys know, trust and like her."

"Idiot." Eriol murmured.

Sakura was laughing really hard. She didn't mind when her friends played, but if it were something important then she would have killed Eriol by now. She knew her mother wouldn't let her marry an ugly man. That was for sure.

Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"Ok, Sakura remember we saw a person on T.V who gave a speech about the Decent Mechanic Institutes placed in critical locations in Southern Asia 5 years ago. He wanted proper Mechanic Institutes placed there, like highly trained pros working there. He also said that Leanne Chan from Doushi Inc was killed because of not being careful enough around a Steel Melting Machine. You obviously remember him right? "

Sakura nodded.

"That's him. You're engaged to that man."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No, you're kidding me…"

"No way, you're engaged to the Future Leader…"

"I thought you guys were joking."

"Hell no babe, it's true." Came Syaoran's voice.

"Oh Please." Eriol muttered.

"Shut up, Syaoran has the right to call his women babe."

"But she isn't his women." Came a voice.

"She's mine."

It was Hiro Su.

"HIRO!!!" Tomoyo screamed.

Syaoran and Eriol glared at Hiro.

Sakura's face paled as she reached for the nearest hand, which was Syaoran's.

"She isn't your women, she's my fiancée." Hiro hissed

"Cut the crap, she's my fiancée now." Syaoran shot back.

"Not even. I was supposed to marry her until the day…"

"Yea, until the day you killed my vision." Sakura hissed as she told them the story.

--------

_"Shut Up Hiro, I seriously have to go to baseball practice."_

_Hiro was trying to kiss Sakura and sweet talk her way out of baseball practice today._

_"No Sakura, stay with me."_

_"No…really Hiro, I'll give you your kiss later."_

_Hiro sighed and lightly kissed her on the cheek. _

_"Ok Saks, see ya later."_

_Sakura grinned and ran._

_"See ya in 3 hours Hiro. LOVE YOU!!"_

_At the baseball diamond Sakura was talking with her cousin Yukito Tsukishiro._

_"Sakura, I think that Hiro isn't the type for you."_

_"As if Yuki, Hiro is an awesome guy, I'll obviously be happy with him, any ways, we're getting married tomorrow."_

_"But Sakura, I feel he's an evil dude."_

_"You thought that Touya was a Gaylord."_

_"IT'S TRUE!! I SAW HIM KISS A MAN!!!"_

_"You saw him kiss his girlfriend Fuutie."_

_"Wow, he's dating Fuutie Li? He's lucky."_

_"SAKURA!!!" came a voice._

_Sakura turned around to find Hiro with a baseball bat._

_"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMEN!!" Hiro aimed the baseball bat at Yuki, but missed and it landed on Sakura's head._

_It started to bleed and eventually, Sakura passed out._

_Next day when she woke up in the hospital bed, she was blind._

_---------_

"You bastard." Syaoran hissed.

"You know I didn't mean it. I was aiming for her cousin."

"HER COUSIN IDIOT!! SHE IS NOT CHEATING ON YOU WITH HER COUSIN!!" Tomoyo screamed.

Hiro glared at her. "Shut up Tomoyo. You're not in this."

Sakura's face was looking down.

"Sakura, please, come back with me."

Syaoran squeezed her hand.

"Please Sakura, I'll promise to make you're life the best of all."

Sakura stayed quiet.

"Sakura, if you love me, you'll come back to me."

"I don't love you Hiro, how can I come back to you?" She asked.

Hiro glared at her. "You'll regret EVER saying that Sakura, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!" he growled as he ran.

Sakura started crying. "Keep him AWAY from me!!!" She cried.

Tomoyo hugged her.

"Chillax Kura-chan, you have the mighty Li Xiao Lang and Hiiragizawa Eriol by your side, nobody can surpass you."

Sakura giggled slightly. "Really?"

"Totally. Now lets go home, Uncle Fujitaka comes today."

As they were walking home, Sakura lost her balance and almost fell to the streets, but Syaoran was there to catch her.

"Can't let you get hurt, can I pretty lady."

"Shut up Syaoran." Sakura muttered.

"Sure." He replied as he started tickling her.

"ST…STO…STOP IT!!" She cried.

She was laughing endlessly and Syaoran was tickling her endlessly.

---Home---

Fujitaka just heard the story of what was going to happen.

"So father, Kura wants to marry Li-san for 3 years, she gets her vision back and Li gets an heir." Touya explained.

Nadesiko was currently serving tea and Sakura was sitting with Tomoyo.

"I don't know."

Sakura started speaking.

"Father, I saw Hiro today. He wants me back."

Fujitaka looked at his daughter. "Really?"

They all nodded.

"What did he want really?"

"He really wanted to marry me again. He said that he was afraid that I was cheating on him. But obviously I was talking with Yuki, who is my cousin. He was stupid, he aimed a bat at Yuki's head but he missed, bad hand eye co-ordination if you asked me, and the bat landed on me. He said he was sorry and that he wants me back, and he'll make my life the best of all."

"He damn ruined your life, and he can't even pay food for him and his sister. How can he pay for a half million dollar operation?"

Everybody nodded at what Touya just said.

"So I guess that Hiro has something planned. I mean, how can he just appear out of nowhere after 3 years. Looks very conspicuous." Said Nadesiko.

Sakura nodded. "Yea. So, I suppose Hiro wants to **do **something. But what?"

"Wait…he said you'll regret ever saying that Sakura, remember?" Eriol said.

Sakura nodded.

"So listen Sakura, when people usually say that, it's something to do with the spouse. I'm guessing he wants money. I mean you're marriage deal is all over the news by now…strange huh? Well, he might be thinking to do something to Syaoran, after he's secure that you have all the Li riches and money signed off to you. Then he'll get you somehow, of course he'll be stinking rich, and then he'll gain custody of your child Sakura, who will be the hair to the Throne, so if Hiro does managed to get to you, then he gets to be the King of China and Japan while your son remains Prince." Eriol explained.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yea, and if he manages to score on you Sakura, and get a kid, then he'll sign off the Empire to that one, the one with HIS blood, not Syaoran's."

Sakura was disgusted. "EWW!! Sleep with Hiro, WRONG PICTURE!! Besides, Syaoran is the Future leader, don't you think the damn palace is TOO secure…like more then normal when his blind wife comes in?"

Syaoran had to agree. "You're right. When you come, my mother, Yelan Li will increase the guards in the Palace. I will tell her about Su."

"And your father?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing him, he'll most probably give you a personal bodyguard."

Sakura giggled. "Hoping it's you."

Syaoran chuckled. "You bet it is Babe."

"I told you not to call me that." Sakura blushed.

"Is the Cherry Blossom blushing?"

Touya coughed.

"Sorry." Syaoran mumbled.

"You two ain't in love, so no babe shit ok?" Touya growled.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.

"WANT ME TO KILL YOU!!"

Syaoran gulped

"So what do you think Otou-san?" Sakura asked.

Fujitaka thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"I accept, to this proposal. Only to keep my daughter safe, and keep that stupid Hiro away."

------

****

**Thank Q's**

Aznkitties

AquariusAngel5000

Chikichiki

Songs make me cry

Seig1308

Kawaii Bunii

Joyful-x

Cherryblossom-crystal

Neko-chan

Restless-soul63

Paleah

Cherry Jade

Yahuah

Moon Light Forever

Crystaleyez

Sweet-captor

Sazuka chan

Mo0n

Faraaa

Knhakaru-tsuki

Azn-kitties

Frosted Blossomz

Ligirl09

Kawaii lil cherrypink 245

Wolf Jade

LitoYingFa

Mei fa-chan

Lifeandfriends

Lifeandfriends

Lifeandfriends

Lifeandfriends

Lifeandfriends

Lifeandfriends

Ruxi

Cutekawaii

Sai-chan

Alyanah

Spirit Dancer

Littlepup

Latinagal

The-Wolf-Of-Stars

AnimeObessionFantasy

Kawaiitenshisakura

Jade McDohl AHA Sweet Madison

S.L

L.P.B

SyaoranzCherryBlossom

Babybluestarangel

Kibethan

Kawaii kaijuu

**So everything is set, Fujitaka accepts and so does the rest of the Kinomoto's.**

**Hiro appeared, his first one, but he'll be back. 2 more chapters until the wedding!!! **

**YAY!! And then the REAL stuff begins!!**

**Luv ya!!**

**Sakura**


	5. Going and Going and Gone

**OK guys, here's the thing, I AM NOT GOING TO PUT UP THE THANK Q's. Only reason is because ppl are thinking that my chapters look to long b-cuz of the Thank Q's.**

**I'm really sorry but at the end of each chapter, I will say thank's to all my reviewers okie?**

**Again sorry if u really liked your name in the Thank Q's. But hey, even if I dun put your name in the thank Q's, you still know that I really appreciate your review and each and every one counts. Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: **_Oh…wow that guy looks SOO CUTE!!! HE'S MINE!!! Ok shit wait…no…sorry that's my cousin…I couldn't recognize him in MY DRESSES!!! Okie, CLAMP owns CCS…and I guess I own my cousin…in a family type of way…_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Chapter 5:** _Going and Going and Gone_

Sakura was disgusted. "EWW!! Sleep with Hiro, WRONG PICTURE!! Besides, Syaoran is the Future leader, don't you think the damn palace is TOO secure…like more then normal when his blind wife comes in?"

Syaoran had to agree. "You're right. When you come, my mother, Yelan Li will increase the guards in the Palace. I will tell her about Su."

"And your father?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing him, he'll most probably give you a personal bodyguard."

Sakura giggled. "Hoping it's you."

Syaoran chuckled. "You bet it is Babe."

"I told you not to call me that." Sakura blushed.

"Is the Cherry Blossom blushing?"

Touya coughed.

"Sorry." Syaoran mumbled.

"You two ain't in love, so no babe shit ok?" Touya growled.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.

"WANT ME TO KILL YOU!!"

Syaoran gulped

"So what do you think Otou-san?" Sakura asked.

Fujitaka thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"I accept, to this proposal. Only to keep my daughter safe, and keep that stupid Hiro away."

---3 days later---

            Sakura was spending each and every moment with her family and friends, knowing that any day now, Syaoran will make an announcement that both of them have to head back to China. The first 2 days she spent with her mother and father, and the 3rd day was dedicated to Touya, Eriol and Tomoyo.

            Today is the 4th day. Sakura and Tomoyo are packing all of Sakura's clothing because Syaoran said that they are going to leave to Hong Kong China in 2 days.

"Sakura-chan, don't look sad. Listen, when Syaoran marries you and has a firm agreement that you are going to bear his heir, then you're going to get your vision back."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yeah, but I'll also miss you guys. Even if I can't see you, I still feel your love."

"And Syaoran?"

"Him? I don't know, I mean…I don't even know if he'll love me, even as a friend."

Tomoyo sighed. "Ok listen, if Syaoran does anything, tell somebody you trust. Tell them your missing your family and you want to visit them. Tell them that if you don't get your damn wish you'll divorce Syaoran straight that second."

Sakura giggled. "Smart, but I can't call a lawyer can I?"

"Then tell the butler that you're missing Tomoyo and then tell me that you wanna divorce."

Sakura laughed out loud. "You're right. I'll do what ever you want me to do. And that Syaoran is no big threat. I'm 18 now, and he'll be 21."

Tomoyo smiled. "Listen baby, you do what ever you can if he wants to hurt you. But I doubt it."

"Obviously, he's your boyfriends cousin."

Tomoyo laughed. "Totally."

            Sakura and Tomoyo laughed as they finished packing all of Sakura's stuff. Here and there they mad silly comments and out of this world ideas of what Syaoran could do, but eventually they laughed it all off.

---Syaoran---

He was silently packing up his stuff.

"You know, I wasn't even here for a week and I already have to leave."

Eriol chuckled. "You did find your bride pretty quickly."

"I guess, but this will be hard. What if Sakura doesn't want to bear me an heir."

Eriol glowered. "Listed boy, Sakura will bear you an heir. Trust me I've known her, and she is Tomoyo's cousin. Sakura isn't a sex obsessed girl. She can, and will do whatever it takes to fulfill a promise."

Syaoran sighed. "I guess you're right. Sakura is spending the next 3-months at my place. After that, you guys are coming for the wedding."

Eriol nodded. "No duh."

Syaoran finally finished packing and sat down. "Let's enjoy Tomoyo for as long as I'm here."

"How about…" Eriol started.

"The Rave!!"

---Sakura---

She finished packing and sat down on her bed. She was fingering with Kero until Tomoyo spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, let's go to The Rave, we can grab a drink, listen to some music and then head home."

**(In this case, The Rave isn't those harsh stripper clubs. It's one of those places where people go to grab a drink, listen to some music and just have some fun ok!!)**

Sakura grinned. "Sure, but whose driving?"

"Touya, who else?!?!"

The girls giggled as they got ready.

---2 hours later at the Rave---

Sakura and Tomoyo walked in hand in hand. Well, that is incase Sakura looses her way. Even though, Rave has been her most favourite club ever since she was little.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked to their usual spot, the Cola bar.

"Hey, Takashi what are you doing here?!?!" Tomoyo asked surprised. She knew Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko working at McDonalds, but in the Rave?!?

"Oh, my buddy Mika is out for tonight with Naoko. So Rika and me are jamming at this place. The thing is Chiharu can't sing and Rika can't get her off stage."

Tomoyo giggled. "Can Sakura-chan sing?!?"

Takashi was outraged!!

"SAKURA SING!! Obviously, she is a way better singer then Chi, no offence."

Sakura giggled. "Ok, what do you want me to sing?"

"Take 1 song, umm…let's see…" Takashi started thinking. Finally, he got it.

"What about Pain?"

"Perfect, ok Sakura I'll get your ready, and Tak, you get the stage ready."

They nodded and started doing what they had to.

**(The Song Pain is copyrighted to ME!! I own it.)**

A few minutes later Syaoran and Eriol walked in to find Chiharu booted off the stage.

"Can't sing eh?"

Takashi laughed. "Yea, but the new singer is awesome. Syaoran, you may know her as your own."

Syaoran looked confused. Just then, Tomoyo and Sakura walked up on stage.

"SYAORAN!! Man is that your wife up ther?!?!" Eriol yelled.

"Fiancée, not wife…not yet." Syaoran was shocked to see Sakura up on stage.

Sakura took a deep breath and started singing.

_Pain can come in many different shapes and sizes,_

_Oh Yea,_

_You'd never think that pain would hit you that way,_

_No, You never, ever expected to feel pain the way I did,_

_'Cause Pain is PAIN!!_

_You feel it,_

_You see it,_

_You also send it._

_You want it,_

_You hate it,_

_You never wanted pain to be this way._

_See yourself, in that mirror,_

_Hoping Pain would go away,_

_Pain not so,_

_Easy to fend away._

_Love hurts, Oh yea,_

_Guys; hurt, they do,_

_Living it self hurts_

_'Cause Pain is PAIN!!!_

_You feel it,_

_You see it,_

_You also send it,_

_You want it,_

_You hate it,_

_You never wanted pain to me this way…ohhhhhhhh_

_It's not to late,_

_To run away,_

_Pain is to be scared of,_

_Life your dead,_

_With pride and beauty,_

_'Cause you will push_

_That Pain Away_

_You feel it,_

_You see it,_

_You also send it._

_You want it,_

_You hate it,_

_You never wanted pain to be this way._

_You feel it,_

_You see it,_

_You also send it._

_You want it,_

_You hate it,_

_You never wanted pain to be this way…oh yea_

_'Cause Pain is Pain_

_PAIN_

Syaoran was astounded to hear Sakura sing.

"Dude, she can sing." Syaoran whispered.

His friends nodded.

Tomoyo saw Syaoran so she grabbed Sakura and took her off stage.

"Sakura…Syaoran is here!!"

Sakura smiled as Syaoran grabbed her hands. "Girl, you sing awesome!!"

Sakura giggled. "Thanks, what are you doing here at the Rave?"

"Bored, wanted to pass the time."

Sakura nodded.

"You ready to go home Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded as she grabbed Tomoyo's hands.

"Wait, I'll take Sakura home. Her brother can't hurt me because I'm Sakura's fiancé."

Everybody laughed as Syaoran and Sakura left the building.

"I swear, they are so gonna fall in love." Tomoyo said.

Eriol and Takashi just had to agree.

Syaoran dropped Sakura home and reminded her that they leave the day after tomorrow.

Sakura kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.

'Life is so confusing.' Syaoran thought.

---Day of departure---

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko were all crying.

Fujitaka and Touya were giving Syaoran a warning.

Nadesiko was soaking wet in tears.

The boys were helping Fujitaka and Touya scare Syaoran.

Eventually, Sakura and Syaoran left.

On the ride to Hong Kong, Syaoran started explaining the rules.

"You must be properly dressed, don't worry, your personal maid Kitty will always be with you. If you ever need anything, call our personal butler Wei. If there are any questions to be asked, then ask my sisters, Fanran Fuutie Feimiel or Sheifa. And if there are any personal questions to be asked, either ask me, my mother Yelan or my father Xenon. You must be also be preparing for 2 things. Your operation and pregnancy. After you gain your vision back, I'll will explain the more detailed things you must learn."

Sakura sighed. "And after we divorce I can forget all this?"

Syaoran laughed. "Yes Sakura, after we divorce you can forget all this, but you must divorce me 3 years after our marriage okay?"

Sakura nodded.

Outside in the airport, their friends and family were watching them.

"Sakura will be safe right?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded. "Syaoran got a personal maid Kitty to look after Sakura and his cousin Mei Lin Li will also take care of Sakura. I personally talked with Mei Lin for Sakura."

Tomoyo nodded.

Touya sighed. "Their Going, and Going…and now, their gone."

And yet again, the girls burst out into tears.

**----**

**Interesting ne?**

**Well, now that Sakura and Syaoran are off and the gang is all sad and stuff the real stuff begins.**

**Hmm…I'm getting second thoughts…maybe I'll change the plot up to something unexpected? I do have a reputation of doing the craziest things with my ficcies don't I?**

**Well stay tuned because this Wolf can go out of hand!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Sakura**

**Oh yea…**

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIWERS!! SORRY FOR NO THANK Q'S BUT YES I STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU!!**


	6. I Cannot Accept

**TIME FOR THE REAL STORY TO BEGIN!!!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own it. Isn't that obvious enough???_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18              Syaoran:21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**Chapter 6:** _I cannot accept_

On the ride to Hong Kong, Syaoran started explaining the rules.

"You must be properly dressed, don't worry, your personal maid Kitty will always be with you. If you ever need anything, call our personal butler Wei. If there are any questions to be asked, then ask my sisters, Fanran Fuutie Feimiel or Sheifa. And if there are any personal questions to be asked, either ask me, my mother Yelan or my father Xenon. You must be also be preparing for 2 things. Your operation and pregnancy. After you gain your vision back, I will explain the more detailed things you must learn."

Sakura sighed. "And after we divorce I can forget all this?"

Syaoran laughed. "Yes Sakura, after we divorce you can forget all this, but you must divorce me 3 years after our marriage okay?"

Sakura nodded.

Outside in the airport, their friends and family were watching them.

"Sakura will be safe right?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded. "Syaoran got a personal maid Kitty to look after Sakura and his cousin Mei Lin Li will also take care of Sakura. I personally talked with Mei Lin for Sakura."

Tomoyo nodded.

Touya sighed. "Their Going, and Going…and now, their gone."

And yet again, the girls burst out into tears.

----Ride to Hong Kong----

Sakura was very, very sleepy. Her head kept on lolling back and forth. She shook her head a few times to move the sleep away.

Syaoran saw this and slightly smiled.

"Hey Sakura, if you want to sleep, then go ahead, you can lean on me."

Sakura smiled. "You sure?" She asked.

Syaoran chuckled. "Of course."

Syaoran placed an arm around Sakura's shoulder and placed her head on his shoulder. Within seconds Sakura fell into a deep slumber.

Syaoran sighed. 'Will mother and father agree to a blind bride?' he thought.

Sakura snuggled up to Syaoran and yawned. Syaoran smiled looking at her.

'Even though, she is still a sight for sore eyes.' Within hours they reached Hong Kong Island.

Syaoran shook Sakura awake. She woke up. "Hoe?" she asked.

"Sakura, we're here."

She yawned and grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"Where… where are we going?"

"Home…my home…our home."

Sakura slightly smiled as Syaoran guided them outside of the plane.

"What about our stuff?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran grinned. "Don't worry, we have butlers."

Sakura sighed and continued walking with linked arms.

"You know Mei Lin Li hai?"

Sakura grinned. "Yup, I know her!!"

"She's my cousin and she's coming to pick us up."

Sakura smiled. "Seriously?!?!"

Out of nowhere, a new but familiar voice came. "Yup Sakura."

"Mei Lin?" Sakura asked.

Mei Lin walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "You said if we ever meet, I have to give you this…so here it is."

In the palm of Sakura's hand laid a beautiful gold-chained ruby necklace. "Mei Lin, I told you it was a joke."

"Well, to prove to you I ain't some phoney I had to do that."

Sakura grinned. "Wow this is so cool."

Syaoran chuckled. "Hey Sakura, we have to get home."

Mei Lin spoke up. "Ok, if I didn't have to do that, think of it as a belated birthday present. Happy birthday Sakura."

Sakura giggled. "Arigatou Mei Lin-chan."

Syaoran helped Sakura to the limo and Mei Lin tried to scare off all of the reporters.

"FUCK OFF!!" She screamed to a particular male reporter.

"Ah, but Mei Lin-san, you must tell me, where you got that sexy shirt, it reveals quite a lot."

Syaoran grinned. "Oi, Ryu you still after Mei Lin?"

The reporter grinned. "Yea. Your cousin is a sure feisty one."

Mei Lin scowled. "Sakura, let's go, these boys are ridiculous."

Sakura laughed as she linked arms with Mei Lin.

Syaoran unfortunately, invited Ryu to come along to the house. Ok, huge understatement there, not house, MANSION!!

"Sakura, we're here."

"Hmm…lemme think. Big house, lots of rooms and a HUGE front lawn."

Mei Lin was astonished. "How did you know?"

"Remembered from a specific letter you sent me."

Syaoran laughed. "You're so stupid Mei Lin."

She scowled but her face turned red when she felt the hand on her ass. "RYU LING YOU ARE A DEAD DUCK!!!" And the chase began.

After a few hours Mei Lin stopped chasing Ryu and took Sakura and Syaoran inside.

"Hey Syaoran, Uncle Xenon had to go to Beijing for a few days so only Auntie Yelan is here. Your sisters are really happy that you're home and…um…yea Wei has this whole thing set up for you and Sakura."

Syaoran nodded and held Sakura's hand as they walked inside.

The house seemed empty to Syaoran.

"Where is everyone?"

 Sakura had an odd feeling. "I feel strange." She hissed.

Syaoran looked at her, her face was paler then usual.

"Hey Mei Lin, what's up with Sakura?"

Mei Lin looked worried. She placed a hand on Sakura's forehead. "Shit Syaoran, she's burning up."

"Sakura, did you eat anything before we got here?"

Sakura shook her head. "That's the thing I didn't eat anything."

"Dude Syaoran, I think it's the atmosphere." Ryu suggested.

"Could be."

"I…I wanna lay down." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran carried her up to 'their' room and placed her on the bed.

"Mei Lin, help change Sakura and Ryu get Wei to send up some food. I'll go meet with Mother."

The trio nodded and left to do their work.

---Mei Lin and Sakura---

"Hey Sakura, so what made you decide to marry my stupid cousin?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know, the proposal he gave was strange but either way believable."

Mei Lin laughed. "You falling for him?"

"As if, besides I have 3 years with him only."

Mei Lin laughed as she helped Sakura into a sky blue top and smoky grey skirt.

"Lemme do your hair ok?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura nodded as she sat down on the bed. "I seriously need to get used to this place."

Mei Lin brushed Sakura's hair down and pinned it with a flowery clip. "Are you gonna sleep with Syaoran?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. That's for Yelan-san to decide."

"So you don't mind?" Mei Lin asked.

"Mind what?"

"Mind if you sleep with Syaoran."

"Well I'll have to anyways, you know I do have to give him the heir, so now or later it really doesn't matter."

"Yea but Sakura, don't you think it'll be dangerous to have a surgical eye operation while you're pregnant?"

Sakura shook her head. "I know it won't be dangerous. Me and Syaoran talked with my doctor before we made the flight here."

Mei Lin smiled. "Ok done. Oh yea, Sakura I heard that Hiro made a damn appearance before you and Syaoran came here."

Sakura laughed. "Well yea, Hiro did come but Syaoran did scare him away."

Mei Lin let out a howl. "Ok sweetie, we're ready let's go."

And with that Sakura and Mei Lin left to go downstairs

---Syaoran and Yelan---

"Hello mother." Syaoran greeted as he entered his mothers bedchambers.

"Hello Syaoran, you're back mighty early for a boy who didn't want a bride."

Syaoran smiled. "Well, I did find her, but there's one thing about her…"

"She's blind?"

"Yes…how did you know?!?!"

"Mei Lin told me. Syaoran I think you're doing a great deed helping her out but while with that I think your doing a terrible deed. Syaoran, after her operation she will have to leave you, and her child…her kin behind. She…listen Syaoran, if you were to leave the Clan, how would you take it?"

"Terribly…"

"Exactly, but in this case it's her blood, her own. The Clan is just here because the Li family has created it centuries back, and we can re-create it if we wish to, but her child…Syaoran, nobody can replace blood…not even money."

Syaoran sighed. "But there is also the fact that if we fall in love, we stay."

Yelan smiled. "Falling in love? Syaoran knowing you that would be a million to one."

Syaoran sighed. "How would father take the fact that I'm going to marry somebody blind?"

"Not so well I suppose, unless this girl you intend to marry is pure at soul."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes mother, am I dismissed?"

Yelan nodded. "Go."

"Wait, mother, where are my sisters?"

Yelan laughed. "Shopping, they don't know you're home, this early."

Syaoran bowed, nodded and left his mothers bedroom.

He slouched and walked towards his bedroom…I mean his and Sakura's bedroom.

He reached his room to find Sakura and Mei Lin gone. He frowned and left for downstairs.

He saw Sakura sitting on the couch with Mei Lin feeding her chicken noodle soup and Ryu watching some t.v.

"How you feeling?" Syaoran asked as he sat down beside Sakura.

She smiled. "A bit better, not completely. Oh, nice soup Ryu."

Ryu grinned. "Thanks Saku!!"

Syaoran frowned. "_Saku_?" he inquired.

Ryu laughed. "Dude, Syaoran, I ain't trying to steal your lady!! She's still yours. Chill bro!!"

Syaoran glared at him. "Stop it with that stupid childish language!!"

Ryu laughed. "Ok, sure. Oh yea, did you tell our dear Saku the news…next month?"

Syaoran gulped. "Ok. Listen Sakura, our engagement is next week and our marriage next month."

Sakura's looked parlayed as she spat out the soup in her mouth.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! WE CAN'T DO THAT SO FAST!!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Oh Sakura, but we can…listen all we need to do is…" suddenly Wei appeared.

"Master Syaoran, Lord Xenon is here."

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura…my father is here…"

Mei Lin and Sakura jumped up and scrambled all over the place. Ryu sat on the couch since he was on the floor and Syaoran straightened up.

Mei Lin and Sakura ran to the kitchen and waited for the next news. But either way, they decided to eavesdrop.

"Father…" They heard Syaoran said.

"Yo, Uncle Xenon, what's happening bro?"

"Ryu…shut up." Xenon growled.

Ryu laughed and walked to the kitchen and listened to the conversation with Sakura and Mei Lin.

"Syaoran, you're back early." Xenon said. "Find a bride."

Syaoran seemed to gulp. "Yes father, Kinomoto Sakura is her name, and she's 18 years of age."

Xenon nodded. "Good, good. A nice Japanese girl is what we need."

Syaoran nodded.

"Tell me about her family." They both sat down on the couch.

"She has a father named Fujitaka Kinomoto, mother Nadesiko Kinomoto and 27 year old brother Touya Kinomoto. I think he used to date Fuutie, until she came back to Hong Kong."

Xenon nodded. "So the famous archaeologist Fujitaka is her father."

Syaoran sat there. "Yea, you know him?"

Xenon nodded. "Apparently yes, I paid him to do a special dig in Vietnam a few years back. He is actually quit good."

Syaoran had no reply.

"Tell me about her." Xenon ordered.

"Well, she's 18 and she's willing to finish her studies and bear us an heir. Um…she is well…smart I guess you can say and she is pretty popular with the younger kids…and well…"

"And well what Xiao Lang?"

"She's blind…"

There was a long pause.

"Blind?" Xenon finally managed to say.

Syaoran nodded.

"You chose a blind bride for this Clan?"

Syaoran yet again nodded.

"Syaoran…you…you…INSOLATE LITTLE BRAT!! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE A BIND WOMAN FOR THE MISTRESS OF THE CLAN?!?!"

Sakura was shocked to hear this…as too was Mei Lin and Ryu.

Syaoran was also surprised. "But father, hear me out…"

"No…I will not…I cannot accept a blind bride."

"But I promised her that if she bears us an heir…"

"SO you BARGAINED a deal?!?! An heir for her vision? ARE YOU MAD XIAO LANG?!?!"

Syaoran was surprised at his fathers' rage.

"I expected you to bring a worthy woman for this family…not a handicapped…disabled…none worthy…"

That was it for Syaoran and Sakura.

"YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT ABOUT MY WIFE!!" Syaoran bellowed.

Xenon was awestruck. "You choose a blind woman before your father?"

"Well at least Sakura doesn't go putting people down. Yea I know she's blind and all but she still has a good heart. If you can't accept her then tell me, but you can't just go around cursing her dammit!!"

Xenon turned purple with rage.

Sakura stepped in, much to Mei Lin and Ryu's argument.

"Excuse me. But are you by chance Syaoran's father?" she asked as her head searched everywhere for his voice.

"Yes I am, but who are you?" Xenon asked.

Sakura's ears met his voice and her head turned to his direction.

"Tell me, have you ever a relative that was disabled?"

Xenon shook his head. "No, I have not. But what's this got to do…"

"This has everything to do with your situation…"

Xenon flared. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

Sakura sucked in a deep gasp of breath. "Kinomoto Sakura."

Xenon stopped dead in his tracks.

"If you don't want me a part of your family. I don't mind, but could you stop putting me down? Yes I am blind, but I am more then capable of doing what you are able to do."

Xenon had nothing to say.

"I'll be on my room, getting ready to leave." Sakura whispered as Mei Lin helped her up stairs.

Syaoran glared at his father.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?!" He roared as he went after Sakura.

Xenon stood there, watching the 4 figures, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Sakura and Ryu, leave.

'What have I done?' he thought.

**---**

**UPDATED!! You like this chapter? Yea Xenon is weird acting but who gives…all the better to make this fic better!! Now stay tuned for the next chapter of A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES!!!**

**Luv ya,**

**Sakura**


	7. To London We Go

**Ok yea I know Xenon is an ass but hey? I need something to make this fanfic…good…I suppose. So enjoy what I have planned for you guys today!!**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it. Isn't that obvious enough???_

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18 Syaoran:21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**Oh yea, if you've noticed, the rating of this fanfic has turned to R now, so beware…lemon and limes will be expected in later chapters…but for now, this fanfic has turned to the rating R…you HAVE been WARNED…**

**---Chapter 7**: To England We Go__

"Tell me, have you ever a relative that was disabled?"

Xenon shook his head. "No, I have not. But what's this got to do…"

"This has everything to do with your situation…"

Xenon flared. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

Sakura sucked in a deep gasp of breath. "Kinomoto Sakura."

Xenon stopped dead in his tracks.

"If you don't want me a part of your family. I don't mind, but could you stop putting me down? Yes I am blind, but I am more then capable of doing what you are able to do."

Xenon had nothing to say.

"I'll be on my room, getting ready to leave." Sakura whispered as Mei Lin helped her up stairs.

Syaoran glared at his father.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?!" He roared as he went after Sakura.

Xenon stood there, watching the 4 figures, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Sakura and Ryu, leave.

'What have I done?' he thought.

---Sakura's Room---

"Sakura, I'm so sorry for what Uncle Xenon did today." Mei Lin begged. She so wanted Sakura to stay.

Sakura shook her head. "No Mei Lin. What your uncle did today was what I expected. I've been getting this kind of treatment ever since I did become blind. So that's why I decided to go back to Japan."

Just then Syaoran walked in to his and Sakura's room…well it was…a few minutes ago.

"Listen Sakura…"

"No. Your father did have a right. I mean, if you did marry me, it would also mean your father would have become my father-in-law."

Syaoran sighed. "Just hear me out, my mom wants to talk with you…"

Sakura's back stiffened…

"And no, I won't yell at you like how my husband did."

The voice wasn't familiar…but it sounded like it was full of love…and serene.

"I apologise on behalf of my husband. Yes I know he can be a pain sometimes, but he also means good. But by the looks of things, and what Syaoran has told me, it will take a great deal of effort to calm my husband down. That is why I have decided to send both you and Syaoran to London England, where you two will wed…and the contract Syaoran has proposed to you will unravel."

Sakura slightly smiled. "So he told you about that didn't he?"

Yelan laughed. "Yes my child. And the second he spoke of your name, I had agreed for you to be the bride of the family. Now, your plane leaves in an hour, and both of you are flying Privet Jets to London. It will take a day, but the moment you touch foot with London, I want you to call Mei Lin and Ryu. The second you arrive, I'm sending them over."

Syaoran was confused. "Why after we go?"

Yelan smiled. "Because, if all four of you go together, then Xenon will get suspicious. Syaoran, tell your father you're going to drop Sakura off to the airport. From there, go to the Privet airport and then your off. Tomorrow Mei Lin and Ryu will be heading to England."

Everyone nodded. Sakura was sitting on the bed.

"And trust me dear, as soon as Xenon calms, you will come back, as the bride, and pregnant mother, of the Li Clan."

Sakura slightly blushed.

"And the 3 max years?"

Yelan laughed. "Dear you mustn't worry about that now, we have 3 years right after your marriage day, and who knows, even with Xiao Lang in on this, you two just might, fall in love."

Mei Lin smiled.

"Now, Syaoran hurry, you have an hour left, you must pack…oh mind me, you two are already packed, you reached Hong Kong a few hours ago, am I correct?"

They all nodded.

Yelan grinned. "Alright, I'll keep Xenon busy, you four, get ready."

**(Yelan-san sure is being nice…usually I don't do nice things with her…oh well, if one Li is bad, the other has to be good right?)**

"Mother, what about my sisters?" Syaoran asked.

Yelan nodded. "True…your sisters…they don't have to know you and Sakura came to Hong Kong. I'll manage to keep Xenon shut, and your sisters won't know a thing."

Syaoran smirked. "How about you send them to England along with Mei and Ryu?"

Yelan went into deep thought. "Could be a thought, they will eventually get on Xenon's nerves with talk about you and your bride. All right, tomorrow your 4 sisters will go to London."

'Perfect, now I can bother them as much as I want.'

Yelan knew perfectly well what Syaoran was up to.

"Syaoran, you do know I find it odd you want your sisters to accompany you to England."

Syaoran played innocent. "Why so mother?"

Yelan laughed. "Because, you know they love Eriol and if they know their going to London they'll be happy. After they get there, there will be no Eriol. When Eriol goes to London, you two cousins will…how shall I put this…make their lives hell?"

Syaoran howled. "You know me too well."

Yelan smiled. "You are my son after all. Li blood runs through all of us."

Mei Lin and Ryu were waiting. "LET'S GET A MOVE ON!!!"

Everyone nodded. Syaoran went towards Sakura and helped her stand up. "You accept?"

She nodded. "Yea, I accept."

"Great." He said as he grabbed her waist.

"Ready?" Yelan muttered.

"Hai." They all replied as Yelan exited the room.

"London England, here we come."

---Japan---

"I swear I think something will happen to Sakura. If anything does, THAT GAKI WILL GET WHAT HE DAMN RIGHT DESERVES!!" Touya yelled.

(Oh yea, just so you know, Sakura can speak Chinese, and she did while she was in China.)

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Touya, chill please?"

Touya had fire in his eyes, steam coming out of his ears and horns growing out of his head.

"Tomoyo…darling…Touya looks like the devil." Eriol murmured.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Fujitaka had sweat drops all on his head and Sonomi was freaked.

"Uncle Fuji…didn't you tell us you knew the father if Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

Fujitaka nodded. "Hai I do. He was my boss on my dig in Vietnam. But I wonder…remembering how he was back then…if he'll treat my Sakura with respect."

"What do you mean?" Sonomi asked.

"He didn't have a soft spot for disabled people…there was one man, who was on a wheelchair, and Xenon had almost fired him because he couldn't **walk** to the dig sites."

"Harsh." Eriol muttered.

"Yea Eriol, I agree. So hear this out guys, what if…after 4 months we go to China. That means in these 4 months, we'll give Xenon to open up to Sakura…and even if he doesn't, I remember Li's mother, Yelan. She was a beauty and he also had a beautiful heart as well. She'll take care of Sakura, so you don't worry."

Everyone nodded.

"So, all we do now…is wait?" Tomoyo asked.

Everyone nodded as they sat down…expecting…the unexpected.

---Sakura and Syaoran---

Right now, Sakura and Syaoran were in the Limo that was taking them to the airport.

"Do you really think you father will completely open up in 3 years?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran truly didn't know. "That I don't know. I've never seen my father act that way before and again Sakura, I have to say that I am sorry."

Sakura smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. Your mother is right, your father is just getting used to things."

"So you really don't mind going to London?"

Sakura giggled. "Are you crazy? I've always wanted to go to London. That was a dream even Hiro didn't know about."

Syaoran smiled. "And a good thing too!!"

"So you ready…for another plane ride…on the same day?"

Sakura giggled. "Your family is sure stinking rich…hate to see what girls in England might do to you."

"Oh really? They really can't do anything…I have a wife now…I'm taken…legally."

Sakura burst out laughing. "So, tell me. Now that we boarded your plane, we're all ready and buckled in and the Plane is about to take off, tell me Syaoran, how many kids do you want?"

Syaoran instantly turned red. "Wh…wha…what are you talking ab…abou…about?"

Sakura giggled. "Your cute sounding when you stutter. What I'm talking about is, do you want twins? Or lets say 2 different kids in 3 different years? Tell me Syaoran, I want to know what your thinking."

Sakura was blushing like a tomato.

"I really have no say in how many kids we have…"

"Oh really? So are you saying I have to have sex my self?!?!?!"

"NO!!! I'm saying it doesn't matter how many kids we have, only if one of them turns out to be a son."

Sakura pouted. "So your saying if I give you 100 girls, it still wouldn't matter…because it has to be a guy that takes over the Li Clan? Okay, what if I have twin boys?"

Syaoran had to think about that one. "Ok, if we magically had twin boys, then the older one would get it."

"SYAORAN!!! 2 seconds doesn't mean a thing!!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Ok, they'll have to fight for the title."

"To the death?"

"Are you mad women?!?! My sons will not fight till the death…that's crazy."

"So then how will they do it?" Sakura asked. The plane had already taken off and it was on a 1-way rout to London England.

"How will they do it? Hmmm…let's see…they'll have to obviously train a lot…and then maybe when the time is right, they will have a fight…the winner of that fight will be the leader. But if one of them forfeits the title before, then the other one will get the title."

Sakura nodded. "This Li stuff is so complicated. I'm so lucky I only get 3 years of torture."

"You mean unlucky. You don't know how many girls would have died just to touch me."

"Oh really?" Sakura let go of his hand. "I'm not touching you, am I dieing?"

Sakura was pretending to die.

Syaoran laughed. "Very funny, just wait till you see me…"

Sakura smiled. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope."

Sakura lightly punched Syaoran.

"OUCH!!! WOMEN YOU SURE PACK A PUNCH!!! DAMN!!!"

Sakura's features softened. "Oh gosh, Syaoran I'm so sorry!!"

Syaoran leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "You believed me?" he whispered in her ear.

That sent a thousand tingles running down her spine.

"Um…"

His breath tickled her neck. Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura's neck this time.

Sakura blush hard and Syaoran worked his way up to her cheek. He nibbled on her ear and then started for her lips.

Sakura was getting hot…she didn't know what to expect next.

Syaoran unbuckled his seat belt and moved towards Sakura, he kissed her nose and started chewing on her lower lip.

Sakura's body tensed up as Syaoran let go and started kissing her on her lips. A few butterfly kisses and then and started working towards her neck.

Sakura was scared. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!' she thought. She wanted to get out of that position.

Syaoran ended with a final kiss on her neck and sat back down.

"You like?"

Sakura was panting hard, she had broken a sweat and she grabbed her armrests.

Syaoran had concern in his eyes. "Hey…what happened?"

"WHAT was that?!?!" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smirked. "A taste of what'll happen in bed."

Sakura blush but then regained control. "Well in a middle of a PLANE I highly DOUBT you should be DOING THESE TYPES OF THINGS!!!"

"Chill women, I was only teasing."

"My ass." Sakura muttered as she calmed down.

"Listen, I'm sorry…I just lost control…"

Sakura shook it off. "It's alright I guess."

Syaoran smirked. "But tell me…did you like it?"

Sakura blushed and didn't say a thing.

"I take that as a yes."

"HEY!!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran laughed as Sakura started screaming at him about how scared she was and how she thought he was going crazy and blah, blah, blah…

'I have to shut her up…but how.' He thought.

And then he noticed her lips. Her soft, pink lips. The lips that were screaming at him. Those beautiful lips.

Syaoran tried to resist but the temptation was too much.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

Sakura was awestruck for those few moments but then let lose.

She started kissing back. Her arms snaked up onto his shoulders as Syaoran placed his arms on her tiny waist.

Their tongues touched as it sent sparks flying in both of them…after a few seconds of pleasure, they parted, with Syaoran lightly kissing Sakura's lips.

After a few more seconds of lips locking and tongues touching, they stopped.

"That was…" Sakura started.

"Amazing." Syaoran finished.

As for the rest of the journey, not a single word was spoken.

---London England---

"We're here." Syaoran said as he stood up.

He helped Sakura stand up, and then she grabbed his hands.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Like a country." Syaoran answered lamely.

"Even I could have said that!! Details please."

"Well…it very fancy looking…and well…um…"

"Your impossible." Sakura murmured as they started walking.

Syaoran laughed. "I'm impossible? Riiiiight…"

Sakura shook her head. "So where are we living."

"In some huge old mansion…"

"Where Eriol used to live?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled. "Yup, you guessed it, where Eriol used to live!!"

Sakura screamed. "WAI!!! I know that place inside and out!!"

"Then I guess you don't need Kitty?"

Sakura pouted. "Hey when did I say that? You want me to jump off the balcony?"

"Oh please don't do that…if you do, who will bear me an heir?"

"Some whore?"

"Ouch, salt."

Sakura shook her head. "You need a life."

"Yup, and you're her."

"I'm your life you mean?"

"No duh."

"What?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"SYAORAN STOP COPYING ME!!"

"SYAORAN STOP COPYING ME!!"

"THAT'S IT!!"

"THAT'S IT!!"

"Syaoran Li…I promise you, if you copy this sentence, I won't marry you."

"Sakura Kinomoto…I promise you, if you don't marry me, I'll kill my self."

"Like what ever." Sakura muttered.

"Chya."

"Ok…now you sound like a little school girl."

"MOMMY!!" Syaoran said in a high-pitched voice.

Sakura was scared. "You know your scaring me."

Syaoran chuckled. "Alright, we have to call Mei and Ryu now remember?"

"Oh yea… You do that, and I'll sit in the car."

Syaoran shrugged as Kitty helped Sakura into the Limo.

"Oi, Ryu, it's me Syaoran. Me and the mistress have reached London, you and your so called babe…which in my opinion is nasty, get your Asses over here."

Ryu chuckled. "Sure. See ya Syaoran."

Syaoran hung up.

As soon as he got into the Limo, Sakura started asking.

"Yea, yea, their coming, chill babe."

Sakura fumed. "I told you not to call me BABE!!"

"Sure babe, I won't call you babe, babe."

Sakura pouted. "I'm not gonna talk with you."

"You just did…"

"No I didn't I was telling you."

"See now you did."

"ARGH!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Sorry ok."

Sakura nodded.

"So you ready?" Syaoran asked.

"For what?" Sakura asked back.

"For your new chapter…in life?"

"Syaoran that sounded corny."

Syaoran laughed. "Sure. We're almost home."

Sakura was waiting. The silence was killing her.

"You do know you can say something…"

Syaoran smiled. "I prefer not to. It's fun watching you squirm."

"You're devilishly evil Syaoran, real evil."

"MUWAHAHAHAH!!!"

Sakura shrunk down to size. "I'm marrying a monster…"

"Not just a monster…a sexy monster."

Sakura sighed. "My life has become beauty and the beast."

Syaoran laughed. "Yea no duh, I'm the Beauty and you're the Beast."

"Syaoran you're a beauty?"

Syaoran laughed. "YUP!!!"

Sakura burst out laughing… "SYAORAN!! YOU'RE A BEAUTY?!?!"

"Hey what's wrong with that?"

"Bell was the beauty…a female…the prince was the Beast…I'm the beauty…and you're the prince of China…the beast…"

"That's harsh woman…truly very harsh."

"I've learned from the expert."

"You calling me harsh?!?!"

"No Syaoran, I'm calling you sweet."

"Yup…"

Sakura shook her head. "Like I said…impossible."

---The house---

"Kitty help Sakura in, I have to explore."

Kitty took Sakura's hand and helped her go inside.

Syaoran proceeded in slowly…and quietly…until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura and Kitty came down as fast as possible.

"Syaoran what's up?"

"Sakura…it's unbelievable…unimaginable…it's…it's…Kitty isn't it horrible?!?!"

Kitty stared at the sight and shuddered. "Yes master…it's disgusting…"

"WHAT IS IT?!?!"

"Sakura it's…"

"What?"

"It's…"

"What?"

"It's…"

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?!?!"

Syaoran took in a deep breath.

"Sakura it's…" Syaoran paused.

"Tell me…" Sakura begged.

Sakura took in another deep breath…

The time has come…for Syaoran to tell Sakura…what this horrible scene is.

--TBC---

**---TBC means To Be Continued---**

**OOC and Cliffy…wow…**

**Ta dum…so did you like this chapter?**

**It didn't take me that long to type it up…um…only an hour!!**

**So was it long enough for you? What about the fluff?!?!**

**Okay, I wanna thank all mah reviewers!! YOU GUYS MADE ME REACH AND UNTHINKABLE LEVEL IN REVIEWS!!**

**-Tear- makes me feel –sniff- special –bawls-**

**All right, stay tuned for the next adventure off…**

**A SIGHT for SORE EYES!!!  
  
**

**Luv ya!!**

**Wolfie.**

**P.S: You won't be hearing from Ryu or Mina anytime soon, there on vacation…so on their behalf JA NE!!!**


	8. Operation Date Fixed

**GOMEN NE!! I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY!! School just started, and mah pc had what? Friggin 7 viruses n mah floppy broke so I had to TYPE every friggin story again!! But here I am, bes late then never rite?? RITE!! Aigh then ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it. Isn't that obvious enough???_

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18 Syaoran:21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

Oh yea, if you've noticed, the rating of this fanfic has turned to R now, so beware…lemon and limes will be expected in later chapters…but for now, this fanfic has turned to the rating R…you HAVE been WARNED…

**---Chapter 8**: Operation date fixed__

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura and Kitty came down as fast as possible.

"Syaoran what's up?"

"Sakura…it's unbelievable…unimaginable…it's…it's…Kitty isn't it horrible?!?!"

Kitty stared at the sight and shuddered. "Yes master…it's disgusting…"

"WHAT IS IT?!?!"

"Sakura it's…"

"What?"

"It's…"

"What?"

"It's…"

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?!?!"

Syaoran took in a deep breath.

"Sakura it's…" Syaoran paused.

"Tell me…" Sakura begged.

Sakura took in another deep breath…

The time has come…for Syaoran to tell Sakura…what this horrible scene is.

"Sakura," Syaoran sighed.

Sakura nodded. "Yes?"

Syaoran took a BIG gulp…

"Sakura…"

"JUST FRIGGIN TELL ME ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OKAY!! Eriol put up lime green drapes!! THEY WERE RED!!! And it TOTALLY clashes with the velvet carpet!!!"

Sakura stood there, sweat drops on her head, annoyed lines running her face and dot eyes.

"YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT BECAUSE ERIOL PUT UP LIME GREEN DRAPES!!! THE POOR GUY IS IN JAPAN!!! I DON'T THINK HE'LL DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS PUT UP LIME GREEN DRAPES!!"

Sakura turned on her heel and held Kitty's hand.

"Like I said, impossible."

Syaoran was standing there, very, very, very scared.

---A few Hours later---

Sakura was in a beautiful sundress that was white with yellow flowers imprinted on them. She had a matching sun hat and white sandals. Syaoran was in khaki shorts and a forest green tank top. He had sandals on as well.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as Kitty helped her to the car.

"I don't know ma'am. The sir said that take you to the car."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran rushed into the car a few moments later and started the car.

"Kitty, prepare Brunch for the mistress and I upon our arrival."

Kitty nodded and left.

"Hey, where you taking me???" Sakura asked.

"Doctors…"

"Why…?"

"Because I wanna know when you can have your operation."

"Why…?"

"Because we can base your pregnancy on that."

"Why…?"

"SO WE CAN HAVE SEX!!!"

"Why…?"

"Are you mocking me?"

Sakura giggled. "So we can have sex!!!! HAHAHAH!!!"

Syaoran smiled. "I knew that would make you laugh."

"Seriously, why are we going to the docs?"

"So we can fix a date for your operation so this fanfic authoress can prepare her audience."

"Syaoran, you're going delusional, first of all, we are NOT in a fanfic, and therefore no authoress can prepare her so called audience. Second of all, BUDDY THIS IS REAL LIFE!!! I HIGHLY DOUBT ANYBODY WOULD BE AS MEAN TO MAKE ME BLIND SO THAT'S WHY THIS IS REAL LIFE!!!!"

**(-Gets glares from readers- OKAY!!! I am mean, but think about it, it's a fanfic and it's obviously weird, you like fanfics…and you like weird…so this works…RIGHT?!?!?!)**

Syaoran laughed. "I was kidding."

Sakura slightly smiled. "You smell good."

Syaoran chuckled. "It must be the axe cologne…you know it's good."

Sakura burst. "You're crazy."

Syaoran had to agree on that. "That I am having 4 Cappuccinos isn't a good thing."

"You had 4 caps? WHEN?!?!"

"Yesterday."

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Highly realistic."

"We're here." Syaoran said as he ran out and helped Sakura.

"I ain't even gonna ask how this place looks like."

Syaoran laughed. "Very funny."

They went inside and checked themselves in.

"Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, Dr. Mizuki is ready to see you."

Syaoran and Sakura went inside the room and waited.

"Hey Syaoran, when is Mei and Ryu here?"

"Tomorrow."

"And Eriol and Tomoyo?"

"That comes out of nowhere, but I hope soon."

"We can't tell my family that your dad didn't accept me can we?"

"No we can't but we can tell Tomoyo and Eriol, just hope they don't tell your parents."

"We can trust them."

"I know we can trust Tomoyo, she's your best friend, but I don't know about Eriol."

Sakura laughed. "He's your cousin."

"Even so, he's freaky."

"Tell me about it."

They both burst.

"Sounds like you two are having a good time."

Sakura instantly recognized that voice.

"KAHO!!!" She shrieked as the doctor gave her a hug.

"Oi Sakura, you know the doc?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, she used to be the school nurse."

Kaho smiled. "So Sakura how's life?"

"Dark."

Kaho had a sad smiled. "Oh Sakura, you still are living in the dark…"

"Yea, but my so-called husband wants an operation date. He's to anxious to get into bed."

Kaho burst out laughing. "Mister Syaoran Li…don't be to naughty."

Syaoran blushed. "Sakura, that was a joke.

Sakura giggled, "Yea right."

Kaho did the usual, heartbeat, blood pressure, and all that kind of stuff.

"Alright, Sakura you have to go to Dr. Lela Mackenzie. A British doctor who specializes in eye operations."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. "When do we go?" Syaoran asked.

Kaho took out a file and wrote down something.

"I'll give her a call, after I book the appointment I'll dial you guys up okay?"

They nodded.

"Oh Sakura, you have to check out the spring festival here, it's just like Japan's Cherry Blossom fest."

Syaoran nodded and Sakura smiled.

"Lets go." He said.

---Hong Kong---

"BYE!!!" Mei Lin kissed Yelan on the cheek and ran out the door.

"I promise I'll keep her in control." Ryu shook his head.

Yelan laughed. "No need Ryu, I bet Sakura will love Mei Lin's spunk personality."

Ryu nodded. "Yelan-san, how will you manage to get Xenon-san to bring Sakura and Syaoran back?"

Yelan shook her head. "I don't know, but I will, somehow."

Ryu nodded.

"So, I'll ring you a.s.a.p?'

Yelan smiled. "Yea, as soon as you meet up with Sakura and Syaoran."

Ryu's eyes widened. "Where are they staying?"

"Hiiragizawa Manor." Yelan smiled.

Ryu sighed with relief. "That's good. I thought I was gonna have to do a Country-wide search or something!!"

Yelan laughed. "Or you could go to some news or radio broadcast and tell them that the Prince of China needs to get his butt to his cousin's a. s. a. p."

Ryu nodded and laughed.

"RYU!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!" Mei Lin cried as she came running back in.

"Shut up Mei, Xenon will hear you!!"

Mei Lin clamped her mouth shut.

Ryu smiled as he hugged Yelan. "Bye."

Yelan smiled too. "Bye Mei, make sure Sakura is happy."

Mei Lin grinned. "I SURE WILL!!!"

Ryu and Mei Lin are off.

---Japan---

Touya was pacing. "HOW COME SAKURA STILL DIDN'T CALL US?!?!?"

Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Ryan, Naoko and her fiancé Mika were all in the Kinomoto living room.

Fujitaka was at work and Nadesiko was preparing dinner.

Tomoyo and Eriol were out on a date and Touya was bitching at everyone.

Takashi exploded.

"CHILL TOUYA!!!!!! Maybe Sakura is still adjusting or something, you know you can't protect her forever!!! SHE HAS SYAORAN TO DO THAT NOW!!!"

Touya glared at Takashi. "Yea, so after the 3 years, after Sakura becomes a mother, after her heart is crushed, who's gonna protect her then huh?!?!"

Mika and Ryan sighed.

Ryan spoke up. "Touya man, listen, that was Sakura's decision to marry Syaoran, plus you also gave her some advice remember? She decided it and she knows the consequences after the damn 3 years…"

Mika finished off for Ryan.

"So, just your pie hole and just CHILL!!!!"

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko applauded.

Takashi, Ryan and Mika bowed.

"Very nice performance, too bad Tomoyo and Eriol weren't here."

"You sure?" Came an angelic voice.

They all turned and found Tomoyo, with her Camcorder and Eriol behind her.

"YOU GOT THAT ON TAPE?!?!" Chiharu screamed with delight.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Ohohohohohohoho!!!! Sakura-chan is gonna LOVE this clip!!!"

Touya blushed with embarrassment.

"Dinner is served. You Mickey D owners finally have a home cooked meal."

Takashi and Chiharu laughed at Nadesiko's statement."

They all sat around the table and waited for Fujitaka to come.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's phone rang.

"Freaky, Eriol it's your Mansion's number."

Eriol was confused. "What?? Nobody's there now…how can England be calling us?"

Tomoyo answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo here."

"Tomoyo, don't explode or anything, and don't say my name, act normal and pretend I'm just a friend from England."

"Alright…but who?"

"Sakura…"

"OH!!! It's so nice to talk to you again Nikki!!"

"Nice." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Yea so, why are you in England, last time I talked with you, you and your mom were gonna settle in Hong Kong."

Sakura knew what she meant.

"Yea, well Syaoran's dad didn't like a blind bride so his mom sent us to England until his father calms down."

"Oh that's harsh. Her stupid husband."

Sakura giggled. "You're too good!!"

"Obviously. So, Nikki, where's you're mom, can I talk to her?"

"Wait, lemme check…"

"Hey Tomoyo, who is it?" Touya asked.

"A friend from England, she's at Eriol's Manor with her mom."

They table nodded and continued to wait for Fujitaka.

"Hey, it's Syaoran."

"Hi Auntie."

"I'm a male…"

"I know that."

"You're acting huh?"

"Auntie, did you already forget?"

"I take that as a yes. So how's the donkey's ass?"

"Haha!! You mean Eriol? He's fine."

"Good, tell him to call me back when he gets back to the apartment, and it would help if you're with him. ONLY YOU TWO!!"

"Sure, no probs. Can I talk with Nikki…"

"Nikki, who's…"

In the background you can hear Sakura screaming.

"OH!!! NIKKI!!"

"Yea, Syaoran's an Idiot." Sakura screamed as soon as she got the phone back.

Tomoyo laughed. "Hey Nikki, I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Good idea. Love you!!"

"Same here, bye!!"

-Click-

"That was interesting." Tomoyo said just as Fujitaka walked in.

Time for Dinner in Japan.

--England---

Sakura yawned as she sat down on the sofa.

Syaoran sat beside her. "So, can you tell me about Hiro?" Syaoran asked very carefully.

Sakura knew he was being careful.

"Yea I guess, we have nothing better to do,

"OK, it all started when I was 13, Hiro…was a friend………"

_---Flash Back---_

_14 year-old Hiro just punched out a guy who was trying to hurt Sakura._

_"Hey, Sakura you okay?"_

_13 year-old Emerald eyes looked up. "YEA!! Thanks to you Hiro!!"_

_Hiro smiled. "Any time babe."_

_Sakura stuck her tongue out. _

_Hiro chuckled. "I know, you just LOVE being called babe by me."_

_Sakura laughed. "Yea, you wish."_

_Hiro smiled. "That I do."_

_---Later that day---_

_Hiro was with his friend Ami, oddly enough, his girlfriend Ami._

_"Hey Ami." Hiro called._

_"Oh Hiro." Ami smiled, her icy blue eyes glistening in the light._

_"Hey babe, listen, I have a date with Sakura."_

_"Oh you're still stuck oh her, when'll you be mine?"_

_Hiro lightly kissed her on the lips. "Soon."_

_---A few months later---_

_"Ami, we're through."_

_Ami had tears streaming down her eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_Hiro glared at her. "Sakura is actually worth something, you on the other hand are a stupid whore."_

_Ami glared at him even harder. "I swear Hiro, I pity Sakura, once you get a pretty girl, you go for her!! I wish Sakura will notice that sooner."_

_Hiro laughed. "You wish."_

_---Next Year---_

_Sakura 14 yrs._

_Hiro 15 yrs._

_Sakura and Hiro was an item, a couple._

_It was Sakura's first year of High school and she was playing baseball with her 'crew'._

_Her cousin Yukito came out to watch._

_"OI!!! Yuki!!!"_

_Yuki smiled as Sakura ran up to him and hugged her._

_"Sakura, you seem tense…" Yuki observed._

_"Yea, it's Hiro, he seems more protective over then ever before!!"_

_Yuki smiled. "Well of course, you are his fiancé."_

_Sakura smiled. "Not yet at least, we're officially engaged in two years time."_

_"Oh, but in a technical type of way."_

_Sakura grinned._

_"But listen Sakura, Hiro to me is bad news."_

_Sakura looked at Yuki's eyes._

_Yukito nodded. "Both me and Touya sense it, I dunno, it's just a shiver feeling."_

_Sakura waved her hand. "Don't worry… Hiro is awesome!!"_

_---2 weeks before Sakura's 15th b-day ---_

_"BASEBALL!!!" Sakura cried as she and her friends were gonna play._

_"Tomoyo, you're second base, Chiharu, 1st, Naoko 3rd. Eriol you…you play second bats man. Mika is the umpire, and Ryan is the back catcher!!"_

_A few more people came out to play with Sakura and her crew._

_Yukito too came out, but Yuki had gotten a haircut, and was wearing a tux so he looked very different!! Nobody could recognize him._

_At the first break Sakura ran up towards him. "HEY YUKI!!! You're asking Nakuru to marry you today hai?"_

_Yukito nodded. "Yea, where do you think I should take her? A romantic dinner followed by a quiet walk in the park or…"_

_Sakura grinned. "Or a Romantic dinner followed by MONSTER TRUCK RALLY!!!"_

_Yukito laughed. "I knew you were gonna say that."_

_Sakura laughed. All of a sudden they heard a scream._

_Sakura turned around to feel a stiff, round bat hit her head._

_Unconscious…_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…went the heart rate monitor._

_Sakura woke up in the hospital bed, but everything was dark. Her hand flew towards her eyes to feel bandages around it. Sakura sighed._

_The doctors came and along with her family._

_Yukito too was there._

_"SAKURA!!" Touya cried as he ran towards his sister._

_Nadesiko was crying in Fujitaka's arms._

_"What happened?" Sakura asked._

_Yukito cleared his throat. "Well after he batted you I ran after him, Tomoyo and the girls called the ambulance and Eriol took off after Hiro too._

_We caught up with him but he was at Tomoeda River, the one that connects to Kyoto. He jumped into the river and we couldn't follow him anymore."_

_Sakura nodded._

_"What's up with the bandages?" Sakura asked._

_Nadesiko let out a whimper. "Sakura-chan…the bat hit your eye nerves…"_

_Sakura dreaded what came next._

_"Sakura…" Fujitaka cried too._

_"You're blind."_

_---End of Flashback---_

"And that was it." Sakura cried silently.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry!!" Syaoran said.

Sakura shook her head. "No biggie."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Syaoran said.

"Hey, it's Kaho. You and Sakura have an appointment with Mackenzie on the 23rd of this month okay?"

"But that's in two days."

"Sooner the better. Okay I have to go now, my nurse is screaming."

Syaoran hung up.

"Sakura, you have an appointment with Mackenzie in two days."

Sakura grinned. "GREAT!!!"

The phone rang again.

"ERGH!!" Syaoran yelled as he picked it up.

"IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT OR…"

"Chill." Came Eriol's voice.

"Oh, ok now I feel dry." Syaoran said as he handed the phone to Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "Eriol?"

"HEY BABE!!!"

"WHY DOES THE WHOLE FRIGGIN WORLD CALL ME BABE?!?!"

Syaoran came up behind her. "Because you are one?"

"SHUT IT!!!"

"So what's the deal? Why you two are in England?"

Sakura sighed as she explained the whole story to Eriol.

"Ouch, harsh. We're on speakers so Tomoyo can hear."

"I see."

Syaoran grabbed the phone. "SO ARE YOU TWO COMING?!?!"

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"My sisters are gonna come soon…and you know Eriol, we still have to put spiders in their soup."

Eriol laughed. "Oh yea, and rats in their shoes."

"And cockroaches in their hair."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "You're 20, not 12."

Syaoran laughed. "I'm a kid at heart."

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Hey Sakura, Syaoran, we have to go now, we'll call you tomorrow." Eriol said.

"Okay, but don't tell a single soul we're in England alright?" Sakura said.

"Yea, bye." Eriol and Tomoyo hung up.

"Sadness." Sakura murmured.

"Right, you do know over 100 things happened in one day."

"Exaggeration, not 100, but a lot of things happened today."

Syaoran laughed.

Suddenly…the door of the manor swung open.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!"

Sakura grinned and Syaoran groaned.

"Mei Lin!!!" They both said together, except Sakura was happy, and well…you can tell Syaoran wasn't.

* * *

**So, is this good enough? I tried to make it as LONG as possible but I have like 100 000 000 000 other things in my head right now.**

**Like I have atleast 5 hours worth of h/w, and then I have cook the dinner because my parents are at work, and then I have to help my bro with his h/w.**

**And there's the fact SOMEBODY isn't talking to me!!! Ergh!!! POLL!!!**

**The person who isn't talking to me, should I…**

**a) ****Kill him**

**b) ****Call him**

**c) ****E-mail him**

**d) ****Call him and then Kill him**

**e) ****None of the above**

**OKAY!!! Btw he isn't my boyfriend, just a friend WHO PROMISED TO HELP ME!!!!**

**Okay. JA NE!!**

**Lub u,**

**  
Sakura**


	9. I Can See part 1

**Oh wow, you people thought that chapter was funny? Hehe, oh well, it was a lame chapter any ways, okay so the good stuff is gonna begin…hopefully.**

**Oh yes, these next 3 chapters are all connected. This chapter is about the dayz b4 the operation, Part 2 is about THE operation and Part 3 is about AFTER the operation, so all in all I have separated a HUGE chapter into 3 diff parts, so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it. Isn't that obvious enough???_

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18 Syaoran:21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**---Chapter 9**: **I Can See Part 1__**

"IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT OR…"

"Chill." Came Eriol's voice.

"Oh, ok now I feel dry." Syaoran said as he handed the phone to Sakura.

Sakura laughed. "Eriol?"

"HEY BABE!!!"

"WHY DOES THE WHOLE FRIGGIN WORLD CALL ME BABE?!?!"

Syaoran came up behind her. "Because you are one?"

"SHUT IT!!!"

"So what's the deal? Why you two are in England?"

Sakura sighed as she explained the whole story to Eriol.

"Ouch, harsh. We're on speakers so Tomoyo can hear."

"I see."

Syaoran grabbed the phone. "SO ARE YOU TWO COMING?!?!"

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"My sisters are gonna come soon…and you know Eriol, we still have to put spiders in their soup."

Eriol laughed. "Oh yea, and rats in their shoes."

"And cockroaches in their hair."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "You're 20, not 12."

Syaoran laughed. "I'm a kid at heart."

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Hey Sakura, Syaoran, we have to go now, we'll call you tomorrow." Eriol said.

"Okay, but don't tell a single soul we're in England alright?" Sakura said.

"Yea, bye." Eriol and Tomoyo hung up.

"Sadness." Sakura murmured.

"Right, you do know over 100 things happened in one day."

"Exaggeration, not 100, but a lot of things happened today."

Syaoran laughed.

Suddenly…the door of the manor swung open.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!"

Sakura grinned and Syaoran groaned.

"Mei Lin!!!" They both said together, except Sakura was happy, and well…you can tell Syaoran wasn't.

----- ) . ) ( . ( -----

"HEY!!" Sakura cried as Mei Lin rushed up to her and hugged her.

"HEY HEY!!!" Mei Lin giggled.

Ryu and Syaoran hugged.

"How's the babe?"

"NO MORE BABE!!!"

Ryu and Syaoran chuckled.

"So Sakura, went to the docs yet?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, she made an appointment with Dr. Lela Mackenzie for the 23rd."

Ryu smiled. "That's in two days."

Mei Lin laughed. "OH THIS IS THE BOMB!! Did you two talk about pregnancy yet?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, unfortunately Syaoran is to embarrassed to talk about it."

Mei Lin and Ryu burst out laughing.

"What he do? Try to avoid it?"

Sakura laughed, "Something like that."

Syaoran growled. "YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, impossible."

Everyone burst out laughing.

---Later---

Sakura decided to do something very unexpected, gardening.

"BUT HOW THE HELL CAN YOU GARDEN?!?!" Ryu roared.

Sakura was shaking and Mei Lin was screaming at Ryu.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?!? IF SAKURA WANTS TO GARDEN THEN SO FRIGGIN BE IT!!!"

Syaoran was massaging his temples.

"SYAORAN!! HELP ME MAN!!!" Ryu screamed.

Syaoran shot a death glare at Ryu. "If Sakura wants to garden, then she can, Mei Lin gonna friggin be with her. Ryu she isn't your woman, so LEAVE IT!!"

Sakura slightly smiled. Mei Lin was glowing.

"YAY SYAO!!! YOU TOLD THE STUPID DRAGON!!!"

Now, Ryu seriously looked like a Dragon.

Sakura decided to speak up. "Ryu, why are you caring so much?"

"Because, you can hurt yourself."

"Well, I wouldn't do this shit if I knew I was gonna get hurt, I've been blind far longer then I've known you, I've grown a custom. But thanks for caring."

Ryu grunted before going to his bedroom.

"What's up his pussy?" Mei Lin quirked.

Sakura giggled. "Hush, to harsh of a language for me."

Mei Lin laughed.

---Dinner---

"So Sakura, how was gardening?" Syaoran asked.

Syaoran had to go out for very important Li Business stuff. A branch of the Li Co. had come to England, and since the Big Boss, Li Syaoran was there himself, he went to check it out.

"Funny, me and Mei Lin were having a Mud fight."

"Is that possible?" Syaoran asked.

Mei Lin laughed. "Yea it is, I threw mud at Sakura, she slapped a big chunk at my face, so we sat there, one spot fight."

Ryu grunted as he walked down.

"Are you still freaking over today?" Syaoran asked over his shoulder.

Ryu shook his head. "No man, mom just called."

Syaoran looked at Ryu, "And?"

"And what? She wants me married in 3 months. Where am I gonna get a girl in three months?"

Syaoran looked at Mei Lin, and Sakura knew Syaoran was doing it.

"Syao, leave Mei Lin." Sakura said in a warning tone.

"But how did…"

"I can read your mind…" Sakura said in an odd voice.

Syaoran was confused.

"I kinda figured you would look at Mei Lin, I'm your god damned wife."

"Almost, fiancée at this point."

Mei Lin looked at her plate.

"So what you gonna do Ryu?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea." Ryu sighed. "I'm in London England, where am I supposed to find a decent Japanese or Chinese girl?"

Syaoran smirked. "Well, we do have a very sexy Japanese girl right there, and an Okay Chinese girl over there."

Mei Lin bore her fangs.

Syaoran laughed. "Those fangs were from your dad."

Mei Lin laughed. "Well duh, my dad was your dads brother."

Ryu sighed. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!?!?"

Sakura had a funny idea.

"Make a Chinese add, say your Li Syaoran's brother and tonnes of Chinese women will be up for it."

Syaoran laughed. "I agree with that one."

Ryu laughed. "You two are perfect for each other. Only Sakura and Syaoran can joke at a time like this."

Sakura giggled. "Yup, that's why we're marrying."

"For 3 years." Ryu added.

Sakura shrugged. "Perfect for three years, as they say."

Mei Lin giggled. "Who on earth said that?"

"Me."

And the crew ended up in a fit of laughter.

"Ryu, we'll sort your marriage thing after, right now, me and Sakura gotta catch some z's." Syaoran said before taking Sakura up to bed.

---Sakura & Syaoran---

Sakura sat on the bed with her face down.

"That was mean, leaving Ryu and Mei alone."

Syaoran grinned. "That's the point."

Sakura was searching for Syaoran's voice.

Syaoran sat down and used his finger, placed it on Sakura's chin and made her face him.

"Meaning?" Sakura finally said.

"Meaning, Ryu and Mei would be perfect for each other."

Sakura giggled. "True."

"But Mei don't know it yet, Ryu is head over heels for her. Stupid woman, so damn dense."

Sakura smiled. "True, but she is a sweet girl."

"Sweet as in?"

"Ah, Syao your so mean."

Syaoran smiled. "I love it when you call me Syao."

Sakura grinned. "Then would Shaoran sound okay?"

Syaoran grinned as well. "Shaoran sounds sexy too."

Sakura giggled. "Pet names are for couples."

"Aren't we?"

"Temporarily." Sakura cheekily remarked.

"But for now, let's make it seem for real." Syaoran husked as he pulled Sakura into a tantalizing kiss.

Sakura knew what his kisses were like, for one because of his stupid trick on the plane.

Sakura was awestruck because Syaoran never really, 'kissed' her. Maybe some teasing, here and there, but never for real.

But eventually Sakura gave in and started to kiss back.

For that split second, nothing seemed to matter to either one.

For that split second, both of them wished that they could be there forever.

For that split second, Sakura wished she could see the man she was starting to love…

---Mei Lin & Ryu---

"So…" Ryu started.

Mei Lin sighed. "Married huh? Rough."

Ryu smiled and looked at Mei Lin. "You're a Li, I'm a Ling, aren't the Li's supposed to marry before me?"

Mei Lin smiled. "I promised my mom, Auntie Yelan and Uncle Xenon that I'll marry the one I fall in love with."

Ryu nodded. "Love huh? It's weird."

Mei Lin agreed. "It's love that's making Sakura stay with Syaoran."

Ryu looked at her. "Meaning?"

"Nobody could stand Syaoran, no girl. I figured the only way Sakura could stand him is she's in love with him."

Ryu nodded.

"Another thing about love…" Mei Lin said.

Ryu looked at her with confusion.

Mei Lin smiled. "You can never tell that you are."

Ryu smiled. "True."

"Do you really… you know…love me?" Mei Lin asked, quivering voice.

Ryu's eyes widened. "Up to the time being I was teasing, but I dunno, I think…I'm not sure."

Mei Lin looked at him. "Three months eh? What if I tell you that, I'm kinda willing to be your wife?"

Ryu was in shock. "But I thought you hated me?"

"Annoyed, never hated."

Ryu smiled. "Thanks but no thanks, I intend to marry a woman who loves me."

Mei Lin smiled sadly.

"Really?" she whispered.

Ryu nodded.

"What if I say I love you?" Mei Lin said quietly.

Ryu stared at her…long and hard.

"You…you love me?"

Mei Lin nodded.

Ryu ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know."

At this point Mei Lin had tears coming down her eyes.

"I…I need to sleep." Ryu mumbled as he rushed upstairs.

Mei Lin sat on the sofa, crying her eyes out.

'Ryu, why did I have to pretend to hate you? I love you!!! How can I be so damn naïve?!?!?' she thought.

Ryu sat on his bed thinking the same.

'I loved Mei Lin, but now…I'm not sure. Was it Love or was it Lust?'

And in the dead of night, a couple slept in each other's embrace while another couple, only hoping for each other's embrace.

--- 23rd of the Month---

Sakura awoke, hoping to see the colours of day, hoping to see the sweet face of life.

But no such luck.

Sakura awoke, to the darkness that was her dreams of night.

But she felt the strong arm of Syaoran. Hugging her, like it was the only thing left that was worth it.

Sakura smiled as she shook Syaoran awake.

"Hey, Syao wake up."

Syaoran groaned. "Sakura, don't. I love being here."

Sakura blushed. Tomato blush.

"Wake up, I don't know what time it is, but it sure feels late."

Syaoran opened an eye to peek at the time.

A loud curse was heard throughout the Li/Hiiragizawa Mansion.

"What??" Sakura asked as she unplugged her ears.

"It's 3 pm!!"

"WHAT?!??! HOW COULD WE BE ALSEEP FOR THAT LONG?!?!" Sakura shrieked.

"I think because yesterday we were shopping all day with Mei and Ryu. They both seemed sad I wonder why?" Syaoran mumbled.

"I think because two days ago you left them alone. Asshole."

"Harsh." Syaoran mumbled…but then remembered something.

"SHIT!! Sakura you have an appointment with Lela today."

Sakura nodded. "So?"

"IT'S WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT 3:15!!!"

"SHIT!!!" Sakura cursed as she tried to get herself ready.

With much hardship and, well a lot of swearing, Syaoran managed to get himself and Sakura ready.

Mei Lin was out, and Ryu was sulking in the Games room.

---3:30---

"Hello there." Said Dr. Mackenzie.

"Hello." Syaoran said in English.

"So this must be Ms. Kinomoto. You're getting married huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"Well, let us begin."

---3:55---

"That's great!!" Syaoran smiled.

Dr. Mackenzie smiled. "I'll call you two sometime tomorrow with her test results. That'll determine if she can operate anytime soon okay?"

The duo nodded and left.

---Car---

"That doc is to perky." Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran laughed. "You'll be perky soon."

"Hopefully."

---Home---

The phone rang just the second the couple walked in.

Mei was home now so she picked up the phone.

"Moyo-chan, what up?"

A few minutes of Mei Lin and Tomoyo talking and it was Sakura on the phone.

"YOU'RE COMING?!?!" Sakura screaming.

"Yea, in two days, me and Eriol will be there."

Sakura grinned. "Awesome see ya!! Oh did you tell anybody?"

"Nope, you're still home free."

"Great."

Sakura hung up and the second she did the phone rang again.

This time Syaoran picked it up.

"Hey Fuutie." He greeted.

"You four are coming? In two days??? That's when Eriol is coming."

A few more words and Syaoran hung up.

"My sis's are coming." He groaned.

Sakura giggled.

"Alright, this should be fun."

But Mei Lin's attitude said otherwise.

'I need to talk with her.' Sakura thought.

'I need to talk with him.' Syaoran thought.

---Next Day---

Sakura sat on the sofa acting lazy when Mei Lin joined her.

"What's up?" Mei Lin asked.

"I should be asking you…"

And Mei Lin told her the whole story…

At the end, Mei Lin was in tears.

"RUDE!!" Sakura shrieked.

Mei Lin nodded. "I can't believe he did that."

"Boys are idiots. I have to keep up with Syaoran and I'm a blind woman."

"But you two are different, Syaoran understands."

"And Ryu will too, just show him you love him and he'll understand."

---Ryu and Syaoran---

"I can't believe you blew her off!!" Syaoran roared.

"I'm not sure if I love her or not."

"Screw you Ryu."

Ryu remained quiet.

"Look, if you look deep in your self, you'll most probably find the answer."

---Afterwards---

The phone rang.

Syaoran picked up.

"Lela here, Sakura's operation is in…"

Syaoran grinned as he heard the good news.

Sakura was listening to music when all of a sudden it was shut off.

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura screamed.

"Good news."

"What?" Sakura asked.

…

---Mei Lin and Ryu---

"I'm sorry for blowing you off that day." Ryu said.

"It was expected." Mei Lin mumbled.

"No I really am…"

Mei Lin shook it off. "I knew it was gonna happen, whenever I'm in love, It's always with the wrong person."

"Are you sure?"

Mei Lin looked at Ryu.

"Mei Lin,' Ryu started. 'I…I love you too." He said.

Mei Lin gasped. "But…you…the other day…you…"

"Yea, I knew I said I wasn't sure. But I'm 250 sure now…I love you."

Mei Lin smiled. "I love you too."

And they shared a sweet kiss.

---Sakura and Syaoran---

"You're operation date is in 5 days."

Sakura shrieked with happiness!! "And your sisters, Tomoyo and Eriol will be here!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Yea."

Sakura jumped up and hugged Syaoran. "This is the happiest day of my life!!"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back.

'I'll make sure Sakura, that you'll have a lot of happy days when you're married to me, and that Sakura, is a promise.' He thought.****

* * *

**Did you like part 1? Yup, you guessed it, the chapters are getting more interesting…****So, you still up for it? A Sight For Sore Eyes has a lot of tricks up its sleeve…**

**No wait, the fanfic dun have sleeves…**

**The authoress writing the story got a lot of tricks up her sleeve.**

**SO STAY TUNED!!!**

**JA NE!!**

**Sakura**

****

**P.S: As for the poll... D won!! YAY!! I GET TO KILL HIM!!! MUWAHAHAHA!! Thanks to all that voted!!**


	10. I Can See part 2

**Hey thanks for all the GREAT reviews!! I've reached an INCREDIBAL amount of reviews...currently right at this moment of time...which is 6: 41 pm I have 471 REIVEWS!!!**

**ARIGATO!!!! SO MANY REVIEWS FOR 9 CHAPTERS ONLY!! YOU GUYS ROCK!! I could have NEVER done it without you!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer:** _MY SAUSAGE!!! Oh...a doughnut...MINE!!! Oh look CLAMP...MINE...-bonk- -birds chirping- -world spinning- you know, CLAMP is so protective of their Anime...so CCS is theirs...AIE!!! MOMMY SAVE ME!!!_

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18 Syaoran:21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**---Chapter 10**: **I Can See Part 2**

"Mei Lin,' Ryu started. 'I...I love you too." He said.

Mei Lin gasped. "But...you...the other day...you..."

"Yea, I knew I said I wasn't sure. But I'm 250 sure now...I love you."

Mei Lin smiled. "I love you too."

And they shared a sweet kiss.

---Sakura and Syaoran---

"You're operation date is in 5 days."

Sakura shrieked with happiness!! "And your sisters, Tomoyo and Eriol will be here!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Yea."

Sakura jumped up and hugged Syaoran. "This is the happiest day of my life!!"

Syaoran smiled and hugged her back.

'I'll make sure Sakura, that you'll have a lot of happy days when your married to me, and that Sakura, is a promise.' He thought.

---Next Day---

Sakura awoke in bed, but felt strong arms warp her into a warm embrace.

Sakura knew it was Syaoran, so she tried to pry his arms off of her.

"Hoe, Syaoran-kun, get off of me."

Syaoran moaned as he shifted ever so slightly but still had his grip on Sakura.

"Syao-kun, off this instant."

Yet again, a small moan and a little shift.

"I SWEAR SYAORAN!! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT I SWEAR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAR KIDS NO MORE!!!"

Syaoran knew she could do anything so he jumped.

"What is the matter with you woman? You're so prissy all of a sudden."

Sakura grinned. "Oh Syaoran, don't tell me you didn't hear the groaning and moaning coming for Mei's room now did you now?"

Syaoran thought hard. "Come to think of it, yea I did. Last night."

Sakura grinned. "Tell you what, when we go down to breakfast, how about recreate the sounds of late night?"

"I'd love to."

-Breakfast-

"Mei Lin..." Sakura started as Mei Lin drank juice.

"Yea?"

"Where was Ryu last night? Syaoran was looking for him."

Ryu choked on his food and started coughing."

Syaoran burst out laughing.

"I was...I was...I was home..." Ryu mumbled.

"Right..." Syaoran smirked. "That's why me and Sakura kept on hearing this..."

Both Sakura and Syaoran cleared their throats.

"Oh Mei Lin, you sexy thing..."

"RYU HARDER!! HARDER!!"

"You know you want me..."

Moaning...here and there...

"Mei Lin, are you okay?"

"One more round?"

"You betchya babe."

"DEEPER RYU!! DEEPER!!"

And it continued.

The couple blushed hard like a tomato and Sakura and Syaoran kept on repeating their words.

"WE GET IT!!" Mei Lin screamed.

Sakura laughed. "How could you two fuck so well on your first night of being a couple?"

"We just can?" Ryu said.

"Come to think of it, you and Syaoran haven't screwed each other yet."

Syaoran sadly sighed. "She doesn't want to."

"HAHAH!!!! ATLEAST MY GIRL WANTS TOO!!!!"

Syaoran glared hardcore at Ryu. "You're girl is a whore."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!" And Mei Lin lunged at Syaoran.

And the battle continued.

Slowly, but quietly, Sakura and Ryu crept out of the kitchen.

---Hours later---

"You know Ryu..." Sakura started as she chomped on her popcorn.

"They've been at it for hours."

Ryu laughed. "Yea, you can somewhat tell they're related."

Sakura sighed. "I guess we'd better stop them now eh?"

"Leave it, I'm enjoying this."

"Oh come on, my operation is in 3 days and if Syaoran isn't alive then, then god knows what'll happen to me."

Ryu laughed. "I guess you're right. Come on, up you get now."

Ryu guided Sakura to the Kitchen.

"STOP THIS!!!!" Ryu roared.

Finally, the cousins stopped.

"If you two haven't noticed yet, Syaoran's sisters, Sakura's cousin and Eriol are coming tomorrow, and we still need to get the rooms prepared dammit!!"

Syaoran nodded. "I guess you're right. Come on Sakura lets go."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Syaoran rushed up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Having fun with my girl?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Syaoran roared.

"Hiro Su, who else?"

"DAMN IT!! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"

"My girl back."

"SHE SO FUCKIN AIN'T YOUR GIRL!!!"

"When she starts to see again, she'll know how much she loves me. Trust me."

"HIRO YOU BASTARD YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!"

"Oh that I will. Li I promise you, you will be the one who hands Sakura over to me." And Hiro hung up.

"Syaoran..." Sakura asked cautiously.

"Sakura, let's go. We need to talk."

Mei Lin heard the whole phone conversation; Ryu was to busy keeping Sakura preoccupied so she couldn't hear what Syaoran said on the phone.

Ryu sighed. "This is bad."

---Sakura and Syaoran---

Syaoran led Sakura to Eriol's Study room. He helped Sakura sit down on the big leather seat. Syaoran leaned against the wall and sighed.

"What happened Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Hiro called."

Silence. Syaoran knew that fear dawned onto Sakura.

"H...he...he called?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes." Syaoran answered back.

"What does he want?"

"You..." Syaoran answered softly.

"BUT WHY?!?" Sakura cried, tears spilling out of her eyes, and dampening her cheeks.

Syaoran rushed over and hugged her. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Shhh... Sakura don't cry." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura threw her arms onto Syaoran and cried on his shoulder. "Why is Hiro bugging me like this?? WHY??"

Syaoran stroked her hair. "Shhh... Sakura it'll be alright... I promise. Hiro won't be able to do anything..."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran helped her up. "Hey, the gang is coming in 4 days, we have to get the house ready now don't we?"

Sakura nodded. Syaoran smiled. "That's like a good girl. Now let's go shopping. You have to tell me what goes with what..."

"But how?"

Syaoran laughed. "I promised I'll explain everything much better."

Sakura slightly smiled as she and Syaoran went to the waiting Mei Lin and Ryu.

---Mall---

Sakura held onto Syaoran's arm as he walked both of them around.

"Shit Syaoran, do you REALLY expect me to shop??"

Syaoran chuckled. "YES!!"

Sakura sighed. "I swear, I don't know HOW I agreed to this damn contract."

Syaoran smirked. "Because I'm hot?"

Sakura scrunched her face. "YOU HOT???? HAHAHA!!!!"

Syaoran whimpered. "You meanie."

Sakura laughed so hard she started crying.

Mei Lin and Ryu took their own separate ways. And for that whole day, they continued shopping.

---Tomoeda Japan---

"ERIOL!!! YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!!" Tomoyo shrieked in her boyfriends' apartment.

"What did I do?" Eriol said with an innocent smirk.

"YOU BASTARD!!! YOU FUCKING STOLE MY PANTYHOSES!!!"

Eriol cracked. "HAHAHAH!!! PANTYHOSES?!?!?!"

Tomoyo had tears in her eyes. "You meanie!!!" She cried.

**(Whoa, deja-vu!! You Meanie??? WOW!!!)**

Eriol rushed over to his girlfriend and hugged her. "Oh Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry!!"

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry as she sprayed whipping cream all over Eriol's face.

Eriol's eyes widened as he ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the Apple Pie.

So the cute couple had a food fight.

(Hey, I had to put something wit ET in it...I mean we haven't heard about them for a LOOOOONG time... :P)

---Hong Kong China---

Yelan sighed as she sad on her bed with the phone in her hands.

'Should I call Xiao Lang and Ying Fa?' she thought.

She almost fully dialled the number when Xenon walked right in. She quickly shut the phone and stuffed it under her pillow.

"Yelan!!" He boomed.

Yelan looked into her husbands eyes. "Yes?" She replied.

"Where is Xiao Lang? It's been a week since I've seen him."

Yelan thought it was time to tell her husband where his son was.

"Xiao Lang is in London England..."

Xenon's eyes shone with happiness. "He's gone to check out the new Li Co. Branch hasn't he?"

Yelan shook her head. "No Xenon. He went to England to get Sakura operated."

Xenon's eyes widened. "HOW DARE HE?!?!?! THAT, THAT, WRETCHED..."

Yelan got up and slapped Xenon.

His eyes widened as he stood there, staring at his wife with complete and utter confusion.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY SON OR HIS WIFE!!!" Yelan boomed.

"EVER SINCE I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO YOU SAY SUCH HORRID THINGS ABOUT OUR KIDS, WELL I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!"

Xenon stood there, listening to his wife scream her heart out.

"Xiao Lang is a good boy, and don't you forget it. I think he's doing an ABSOLUTE good thing in taking Sakura and helping her. Or did you forget Xenon..."

Xenon looked at Yelan...

"That Xiao Lang's twin died at birth?"

Xenon's eyes widened. Yelan had tears pouring down her eyes.

"Well, the doctors eventually found out a few hours later that Xiao Lang's twin was BLIND!! Xenon would you really criticize your son today if he were living and breathing? Would you really tell him to get out of the house?"

Xenon narrowed his eyes. "Yelan, you said you'd never mention the twin..."

Yelan hissed. "Well I don't care. The sisters know about the twin, and Xiao Lang barley knows. But none of them knew that the child was Blind Xenon, blind. I can't believe you; you'd actually do something that horrid as to KICK your sons WIFE out!! I expected more of you Xenon."

Xenon kept on staring at his wife.

Yelan shook her head. "You're impossible. But remember this, Xiao Lang's brother was older, and he died. If Xiao Lang died too, what would you have done... oh yes, and the sisters are going to London tomorrow."

Yelan smirked and glided past Xenon leaving him in his own trail of thoughts.

'Xiao Lang's twin...was blind. I...I...I...had completely forgotten about that...' Xenon thought.

---London England, a day later---

The last day has been anticipation for the 4.

Sakura had been trying to picture what the Li sisters would look like. Though it was pretty hard since the last time she saw an actual person was 3 years back.

Syaoran and Ryu had been moving heavy furniture around to get the rooms perfect and Mei Lin has been decorating.

Kitty had kept Sakura Company.

Wei, the personal Li butler would be expected to come to London too.

Syaoran sighed as he sat down on the couch he and Ryu just moved.

"GOD DAMNED RYU!!! YOU'RE SUCH A PUSSY!!!!"

Ryu snorted. "ME??? YOU HAD TO FRIGGING DROP THE COUCH HOW MANY TIMES???"

"WELL ATLEAST I WASN'T DRAGGING IT!!!!"

"ATLEAST I DIDN'T FART HALF WAY THROUGH!!" Ryu roared.

Syaoran stared at him. "Farted? Actually Ryu, yea that was you..."

Ryu blushed with GREAT embarrassment.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Mei Lin was with Sakura, so Ryu and Syaoran opened the door.

It was...

Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK YOU UP AT THE AIRPORT!!!" Ryu roared.

Syaoran nodded with complete agreement.

Well, that really didn't matter to them. The Li sisters tackled their little brother and started the usual.

"KAWAII DESU!!!"

"SEXY MESSY HAIR!!!"

"CUTIE!!"

"SYAORAN!!!"

Ryu sweat dropped as he hugged Eriol and shook Tomoyo's hand.

Mei Lin helped Sakura came downstairs when they heard the commotion.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo came rushing towards her. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" She screamed.

Sakura grinned as Tomoyo hugged her sooo hard.

The Li sisters stopped abruptly.

"SISTER IN LAW!!!" They shrieked as they rushed towards Sakura.

They started pinching her face, and pulling her cheek and blah...

Sakura was getting scared until...

"STOP!!!" Syaoran roared.

The Li sisters looked at Syaoran.

"Don't. Sakura...she doesn't like it...she...she..." Syaoran couldn't say it.

"I'm blind."

The Li sisters looked at Sakura.

"You're...blind?" Fanran asked.

Sakura nodded.

The Li sisters kept on staring at Sakura.

Syaoran got pissed.

"STOP LOOKING AT HER DAMMIT!!"

Sakura turned around and started talking with Eriol and Tomoyo.

The Li sisters were in deep conversation with Syaoran, Ryu and Mei Lin.

"Blind?" Fuutie asked.

Sheifa looked at Syaoran. "Didn't dad get pissed?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea..."

Fanran and Feimiel looked solemn... "But...then..."

"Her operation is in 3 days..."

The Li sisters' eyes widened with joy. "REALLY????"

Syaoran nodded as the 4 rushed to their soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

---2 days later---

**(Sorri I'm rushing but listen, SAKURA'S OPERATION IS NOW... don' t you want her to see than rather me do insane, stupid, non-making sense stuff? I thought so!!)**

Sakura sat on her bed with Syaoran changing.

"Syaoran-kun..." She whispered.

Syaoran grunted.

"When's my operation?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "OH GOD SAKURA!!! YOU'RE OPERATION IS TOMORROW!!!"

Sakura smiled. "Remember?"

Syaoran ran over and hugged Sakura. His bare chest pressing against her small tank top, causing her to blush ever so slightly.

Sakura smiled slightly and giggled.

Syaoran climbed into bed and slowly pulled Sakura down and into his chest.

Sakura smiled as she hugged him.

Syaoran chuckled and fell sleep.

'Sakura Li. My Sight for Sore Eyes.'

----Next Day---

"HIRAGIZAWA MANSION!!! WAKE UP!!! IT'S SAKURA'S OPERATION DATE!!!!" Syaoran boomed.

Within a blink of an eye, everyone, including Sakura had changed, gotten ready and piled into Syaoran's van.

"Ready?" Syaoran said.

"YES!!" The van boomed as he sped off.

---Hospital---

This was the moment. Sakura was put to sleep and was in the hospital bed. The WHOLE gang was waiting outside... not moving, budging. Tomoyo and Eriol here and there left to get food but nothing else.

Hours...

Hours...

Hours...

And Hours...

Until the doctor finally came out.

They all stood up.

The doctor looked into their eyes. "This is taking longer than expected. At any rate...I'm sure she might not regain her vision."

Syaoran's heart stopped pumping. Tomoyo fainted. The Li sisters shrieked and Eriol had to catch Tomoyo.

Syaoran stared into the doctors' eyes as if to show 'DIE!!!'.

"YOU GET BACK IN THERE AND DO THE DAMN OPERATION RIGHT OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Syaoran roared.

The doctor yelped and rushed back in again.

Hours...

Hours...

Hours...

And finally, 8 hours later...

**(8 hours is a complete made up number. Estimation if u call it.)**

The doctor came out, rubbing his hands together. "Mister. Li, you're fiancée is ready to see you," the doctor smiled, "literally."

They all rushed into to see Sakura sitting there with white bandages around her face.

"Ms. Kinomoto. Whom would you like to see first?"

Sakura thought for a moment.

"I would like to see my fiancé first please."

They all respected her answer and one by one left, leaving Syaoran, himself sitting in there.

"I'm removing your bandages." He murmured.

Sakura smiled. "This...this is so great!!" she sniffled.

Syaoran grinned. "No crying until you can see!!"

Sakura smiled. "Than what are we waiting for?"

Syaoran reached forward and slightly untied the bandages. He than unwrapped it...each time one piece of the bandages fell, more hope in his eyes.

Finally, **all** of the bandages fell, leaving Sakura...with closed eyes.

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes... everything still black, but not black. Like, grey sort of.

She closed her eyes again and re opened it, this time more things came into focus. She could see a table in front of her and the window, but the face of the man in front of her was a completed blur.

She blinked a couple of times, more things coming into focus, but not the man.

Finally, Sakura rubbed her eyes, bringing EVERYTHING into focus.

'COLOURS!!' Sakura thought.

She than noticed the man in front of her. Sitting there, with worried anticipation.

"Syao...Syaoran?" Sakura chocked as her hands traced the features of his face.

Syaoran started crying.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, no crying, remember?"

Syaoran laughed. Sakura lunged forward and gave Syaoran the biggest hug EVER!!!

He pulled back and looked into Sakura's eyes. "You okay?" He murmured.

Sakura smiled. "YOU KIDDING?!?!"

Syaoran leaned forward as his lips brushed against Sakura's. He stared into her eyes. "You can see..." he whispered as he pulled her into a sensational kiss.

Sakura had never experienced this type of kiss before. First it started off as butterfly kisses. No tongue involved. Then, Syaoran started chewing on her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth ever so slightly. That was enough for Syaoran's tongue to enter.

It was absolutely sensational. The tingle of his tongue exploring new territory...well not new, but you get the point.

Sakura obeyed and started to let her tongue explore too. Sakura's tongue pulled back as Syaoran licked HER lips.

Sakura slightly moaned as Syaoran pulled her into another, smaller, but equally sensational kiss.

"KAWAII!!!!" Came, one, no four no FIVE voices.

Sakura's eyes snapped opened as she whirled around to find Tomoyo, Mei Lin and four other girls, presuming to be the Li sisters standing there.

"Moyo-chan?" Sakura cried as Tomoyo ran over and hugged Sakura, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Sakura. You can see..." She cried as all of Sakura's hospital gown, and Tomoyo's blouse got wet.

Mei Lin rushed over and hugged Sakura really tight.

Sakura laughed as she cried even harder.

Now Eriol.

"ERI-KUN!!" Sakura cried with happiness.

"Hey, you forgetting," he warned in a playful tone, "it's Eli Moon to you." He smiled as he walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

Ryu walked over too and hugged Sakura REALLY tightly.

"Ryu, lay off my woman." Syaoran warned.

Ryu laughed as he moved back.

Sakura looked around.

"I can see..." She whispered as tears fell out of her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I can...see..." She repeated.

Everyone watched her with great happiness...but then...there was a downfall.

"Sakura?" Came an oddly familiar voice.

Sakura looked at the doorway to fine...

"Hiro SU??" She shrieked.

* * *

**Tun, dun dun...**

**A DOWNFALL to every happiness as I always say!! LOL, no but hey I'm known!! So, THIS MUST HAVE BEEN YOUR FAVOURITE CHAPTER UNTIL THE STUPID HIRO SHOWED RIGHT?? RIGHT???**

**LOL!! Stay tuned and... well REVIEW!!!**

**ARIGATOU YOU ALL!!**

**Lub u lotz,**

**Sakura**

**BTW, this thing about a Dead twin Syaoran has??? WELL??? YOU'LL HAFTA WAIT TO FIND OUT THAT ALL THAT'S ABOUT NOW DON'T YA??? HAHAHAHAHAHA.... O.o;;; im high on sumthing rite now.... heheheh!!!**


	11. I Can See part 3

**OMG!!! OVER 560 REVIEWS!!! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Oh yea... lol sorri for the fact I burst the 'moment' with popping Hiro in... OMG U GUYS TOTALLY HATE HIM!!!!**

**I have this thing planed for Hiro, so after I pull it off, you ppl will just LOVE HIRO!! I PROMISE!! He'll be one of those Evil characters you just totally adore!! LMAO!!! I PROMISE!!!**

**NOW ENJOY!!!**

**Oh BTW, none of you said anything about Syaoran's twin brother... he he he... What I'm going to do in the future chapters... nobody will expect... MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it... glad too... CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-------------------- Syaoran:21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**---Chapter 10**: **I Can See Part 3**

"KAWAII!!!!" Came, one, no four no FIVE voices.

Sakura's eyes snapped opened as she whirled around to find Tomoyo, Mei Lin and four other girls, presuming to be the Li sisters standing there.

"Moyo-chan?" Sakura cried as Tomoyo ran over and hugged Sakura, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Sakura. You can see..." She cried as all of Sakura's hospital gown, and Tomoyo's blouse got wet.

Mei Lin rushed over and hugged Sakura really tight.

Sakura laughed as she cried even harder.

Now Eriol.

"ERI-KUN!!" Sakura cried with happiness.

"Hey, you forgetting," he warned in a playful tone, "it's Eli Moon to you." He smiled as he walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

Ryu walked over too and hugged Sakura REALLY tightly.

"Ryu, lay off my woman." Syaoran warned.

Ryu laughed as he moved back.

Sakura looked around.

"I can see..." She whispered as tears fell out of her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I can...see..." She repeated.

Everyone watched her with great happiness...but then...there was a downfall.

"Sakura?" Came an oddly familiar voice.

Sakura looked at the doorway to find...

"Hiro SU??" She shrieked.

Everybody whirled around to find indeed Hiro standing there with a greedy smirk on his face. He walked over to Sakura, well tried to at least; Eriol and Syaoran were kinda blocking the way.

Hiro glared at Syaoran and looked towards Sakura. "So Sexy, you can finally see eh?"

Sakura slightly whimpered as Eriol and Syaoran slowly approached Hiro with an evil look on both of their faces.

Hiro smirked. "You think petty looks will scare me? Remember Li; I had told you that it would be YOU that handed Sakura over to me? Well... I intend to see that you do..."

Tomoyo stared at him in complete shock and horror. "How...how did you find us?"

"Stalker." Mei Lin hissed.

Hiro smirked. "Stalker? Highly doubtful. You can seriously find a lot of things if you just watch the news. It's all over, 'Li Syaoran is operating his blind Wife in London England.'"

Syaoran eyed Hiro as he walked towards the door. "Don't forget Li. You'll hand Sakura over to me, and that's a promise." And he left.

**--insert evil background music... LMAO!!!---**

Sakura now indeed had started to cry. "What...what does he want?"

Syaoran rushed over towards Sakura and hugged her really, really tightly. "Shhh, it's okay."

The Li sisters were watching this scene. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??" Screamed Sheifa, the...well... intense one.

"My...my...ex-fiancé." Sakura whispered.

Fanran jumped. "I SWEAR IF I SEE THAT BASTARD NEAR MY KAWAII SAKURA I WILL MURDER HIM AND THAN BAIL MY SELF OUT OF JAIL!!!"

Everybody sat there with sweat-drops.

Syaoran smiled. "Hey, we can go now? Sakura's been released."

---Home---

Syaoran had helped Sakura go upstairs. The rest of the crew were talking about how idiotic Hiro was. Come to think of it, they're plan's weren't really smart either.

Here are a few.

Tomoyo's Idea. "I say that we go to his stupid lair and throw rocks at him. And then when he's finally distracted, we shove a knife up his balls. And then finally, Ryu can run him over."

Eriol's idea. "If only we had magic we can curse his damn generation."

Ryu's Idea. "GET MEI LIN TO FUCK HIM!! SHE SURE IS HARD IN BED!!!"

Mei Lin's Idea. "Get Ryu to screw him, Hiro might as well die with Ryu stinking up the place."

Li Sisters idea. "Get our dad to scream at him... he'll die."

Well... ideas were thrown here and there and they were all laughed at. But Sakura and Syaoran were having their own private conversation in the privacy of their own bedroom.

---Sakura and Syaoran---

"So Sakura," Syaoran smiled. "How do you feel?"

Sakura grinned. "Oh god, this feels so damn nice to see again."

Syaoran laughed. "And seeing me?"

"You?"

Syaoran nodded as he sat down on their bed. "How do you think of me?"

Sakura instantly blushed... "You..."

Syaoran mocked hurt. "You hate me?"

Sakura vigorously shook her head. "Oh no... I...I like you as a good friend and all..."

"But...what about my looks?" Syaoran loved putting through so much tension for Sakura, it's funny to watch her squabble with her self.

"You're damn straight sexy." Sakura put straight out.

That caught Syaoran off guard. "WHAT??" He yelled as he fell over the bed.

Sakura laughed. "Syaoran Li, you are a damn sight."

"Ohh... so now I'M THE SIGHT FOR SORE EYES??"

"Yea well... anyone seeing you could die."

"DIE???" Syaoran roared.

"I wish I was still blind." Sakura laughed.

"BLIND???" Syaoran roared.

Sakura giggled. "Jokes Syaoran jokes. You're a really cute guy."

Syaoran smirked. "Cute is right."

Sakura laughed. "Hey, I kinda healed really fast, shouldn't I have been blind for a few more days before I fully healed."

Syaoran had a boyish grin on. "That's the magic my dear. You see, being a Li has its full advantage."

Sakura's eyes widened. "YOU DIDN'T THREATEN THE DOC DID YOU???"

Syaoran shrugged as he got up and put a white tank top on. "May be."

Sakura pouted. "Meanie."

Syaoran laughed. "Meanie is right. And what you said at the mall was also considered meanie talk."

"Meanie talk isn't a word." Sakura pointed out.

Syaoran grinned. "So?"

Sakura hook her head. "You are impossible."

Syaoran laughed. "I swear that will stick with us forever."

"The impossible thing?"

Syaoran nodded. "Duh. I mean ever since we arrived in London, you've been calling me impossible."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "That's because you are."

Syaoran laughed.

"So..." Sakura started as she brushed her hair and examined every feature of her face. "When's the wedding."

Syaoran was currently, shaving his 5'oclock shadow.

"Wedding? Oh right, next month in Hong Kong."

Sakura smiled. "Hong Kong? We're actually going back."

Syaoran nodded as he quickly swiped the razor on the sink so the excess shaving cream fell.

"Yea, Mother would want us too."

"And...your dad?"

Syaoran laughed. "If he hurts you, I'll just not talk to him for like the rest of my life."

Sakura laughed. Then she had a thought. "Hey, this last month we spent together, does it count towards our 3 years?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope. It's 3 years counting after our wedding."

Sakura grinned. 'That's sooo good!! I just love spending time with him... maybe...perhaps... I had even fallen in love with him?' she thought.

Syaoran had finished shaving and splashed some after-shave on. He walked towards Sakura and kissed her nose.

She fell out of her trance. "EWWW THAT IS SO STRONG!!!!!!!" She cried as she jumped up.

Syaoran fell laughing as Sakura was trying to get the extreme scent out of her nose.

Sakura rushed downstairs to find the crew eating dinner. "AFTER SHAVE!! EWWW!!!"

Fuutie jumped up. "OH GOD!! SYAORAN DID YOU MAKE HER SNIFF YOUR AFTER SHAVE???"

Syaoran was laughing extremely hard.

The Li sisters were now chasing Syaoran, payback for making Sakura smell the powerful scent of his aftershave.

---Tomoeda Japan---

Chiharu and Takashi were looking after the McDonalds. Mika and Naoko were out shopping, since they were engaged and Rika and Ryan were having a candle-lit dinner.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Chiharu asked as she wiped the tables.

"What?" Takashi asked as he wrapped a few burgers for pick up.

"That Eriol and Tomoyo left to London right after her friend, what's her name, Nikki called?"

Takashi thought for a moment. "You're right." He said as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Could it be..." Chiharu started.

"That Nikki isn't Nikki..." Takashi continued.

"But Tomoyo is lying..." Chiharu said.

"So that none of us know..." Takashi said.

"THAT NIKKI IS SAKURA???" Chiharu screeched.

"Huh? We were on a roll, where did Nikki being Sakura come from?"

Chiharu's eye widened. "Takashi, close the shop, we have to go to Uncle Fuji's house."

Takashi was confused but listened to Chiharu anyways.

---Kinomoto Residence---

"Uncle Fuji!!" Chiharu screamed as she ran into the house.

Fujitaka stared at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Call Hong Kong RIGHT NOW!! I NEED TO TALK TO SAKURA!!!"

Fujitaka was confused but did as Chiharu said.

Ring Ring 

"Hello?" Came Xenon's voice.

"Hey Xenon." Fujitaka said into the phone.

"Hi Fuji, long time." Xenon roared with happiness.

Fujitaka laughed. "Listen Xenon, my daughters friend wants to talk to her, where is Sakura."

Xenon remained quiet. This caused a long of tension to release in Fujitaka. "Xenon, where is my girl?"

Xenon still had no answer.

"ANSWER ME XENON!!!"

Suddenly, Yelan got the phone. "Your friend, Fuji, has totally abandoned your daughter. Sakura is with my son, Syaoran in London England, getting an eye operation."

Fujitaka was shocked, he had stopped breathing.

"Fujitaka, FUJITAKA!!" Yelan screamed.

Chiharu's eyes widened. "TAKASHI CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!!"

Takashi took out his cell and did. Touya, who's at work, and Nadesiko, who's at work were informed.

Fujitaka has suffered a 3rd degree...heart attack.

---London, England---

Sakura was giggling as Tomoyo did her hair. "HOLY FUCK TOMOYO!!!"

Mei Lin laughed. "Sakura-chan, Fucking ain't holy."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Only if you are with Syaoran."

"Ohhhh..." Tomoyo laughed.

Mei Lin giggled. "I wouldn't even WANT to screw him... looser is my cousin."

Sakura laughed. "Yea... it's hard to tell that you two are related. You're very much sophisticated while Syaoran is still a kid."

"Who you callin' a kid bitch?" Syaoran popped outta nowhere.

"Bitching meaning?" Sakura gave Syaoran cut eyes.

"Bitch meaning you babe."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "You ain't no dog, so I ain't you're bitch."

Syaoran sighed. "Than Inuyasha is soo lucky. He can call her woman Bitch anytime he wants."

Sakura laughed. "Stupid Syaoran, Inuyasha is just a cartoon."

Syaoran sighed. "That's the pain."

Sakura giggled. "Where'd you go? AHHHHH!! TOMOYO HAIR!!" Sakura screeched.

Everybody laughed. "The new Li branch down-town. Eriol and Ryu came with me...and I left 'cause they were preoccupied with the secretaries."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL???" She roared.

No answer.

"LING RYU!!" Mei Lin screamed.

No answer.

Syaoran chuckled. "See. Told you soo." He laughed.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Sakura picked up the cordless.

"Oh, Yelan-san, hi!!"

"Hi Sakura... umm... can...I need to... umm..."

Sakura was worried now. "Yelan-san, what happened?"

"Sakura...I ah...well... you see that fact is..."

"Yelan-san, tell me." Sakura said sternly.

"Sakura-chan, your father has suffered a third degree heart attack. It was after he called here and I told him that Xenon kicked you out... umm... Touya told us that...his chances of living...are slim to none..."

Sakura had no answer.

"Sakura? Sakura?!?" Yelan cried.

Tears stained Sakura's cheek.

Syaoran grabbed the phone and talked to his mother. She explained everything to him

By then Ryu and Eriol came home. They were actually out Shopping, syaoran that devil liar.

Syaoran hung up and told everybody.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo cried.

Sakura had no response.

"SAKURA??" Syaoran roared.

Sakura's eyes snapped shut and she fell to the floor.

"OH GOD SHE FAINTED!!" Was the last thing, Sakura had heard.

* * *

**Ohhh... now what???**

**Heart attack there, fainting here, Hiro every where... Me crazy... HAHAH!!!**

**Well... yea so... next chapter you'll get to know what happenes... and then we get to know about Syaoran's dead twin... or soo it seems... and finally after that... WEDDING PREPERATIONS!!!! **

**And after the WEDDING is the KIDS... ohhh what am I gonna do after 3 years? Haha**

**Review please!!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	12. Location of Xiao Chen

**Ohh… I have great things planned for this chapter… great things.**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18 Syaoran:21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**A question that I had thought was really interesting…**

**If Hiro Su saw Xiao Lang on T.V, than why didn't Sakura's friends?**

_Thank you for this question. Well, true to the point being, Hiro had moved to Hong Kong after Syaoran and Sakura went there. The News of Syaoran operating his wife was ONLY in the news in China and England. So those of them in Japan hadn't have known._

**---Chapter 12**: **Location of Xiao Chen**

"Sakura-chan, your father has suffered a third degree heart attack. It was after he called here and I told him that Xenon kicked you out… umm… Touya told us that…his chances of living…are slim to none…"

Sakura had no answer.

"Sakura? Sakura?!?" Yelan cried.

Tears stained Sakura's cheek.

Syaoran grabbed the phone and talked to his mother. She explained everything to him

By then Ryu and Eriol came home. They were actually out Shopping, syaoran that devil liar.

Syaoran hung up and told everybody.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura had no response.

"SAKURA??" Syaoran roared.

Sakura's eyes snapped shut and she fell to the floor.

"OH GOD SHE FAINTED!!" Was the last thing, Sakura had heard.

---Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep—

In Tomoeda Japan, the Kinomoto family were gathered around the hospital ward praying with all their heart that Fujitaka will survive.

The doctor came out of the room and everybody stood up.

"Any news doctor?" Touya asked in a quivering voice.

The doctor shook his head. "No Touya-san, things are getting worse. I'm afraid the shock impact on your father was far greater than any that I have ever treated."

Nadesiko had started crying while Naoko, Chiharu and Rika tried to comfort her.

"What…what are you saying?" Touya asked in a frightened voice.

The doctor sighed a very sad sigh. "Kinomoto-san only has a month before his heart gives in. He's going to die…"

That news came as cold water splashing on their faces. All other fears, thoughts, distractions were thrown out of each and every one of their bodies. The news of Fujitaka echoed in their being. This was something that normal everyday pills can't heal. This is the real deal.

---London England---

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura???" Syaoran shook her slightly.

Sakura opened her eyes and everything came out as a blur. She rubbed her eyes yet again and everything refocused.

Syaoran hugged her ever so tightly. "Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura stared crying. "Tell me it was a dream. Tell me my father hasn't suffered a heart attack. TELL ME!!!"

Everybody was solemn. Sakura could tell that indeed she hadn't been dreaming. Rather been living through the horror.

Her father had suffered a third degree heart attack because her 'father-in-law' had kicked her out of the house.

"WHY??" She cried helplessly. She felt like a little girl whose doll was just sabotaged.

"WHY…" She sniffed as she cried into the pillow. Syaoran started to go over to her but his sisters grabbed onto his arm. He turned around to find them shake their heads.

"She needs to be left alone." Feimiel said as they all left, leaving Sakura to pour her heart out. The 3-year pain she had endured in her life was coming out all in one blow.

The 3 years where she had cooped her self in the darkness of the world was all letting go in one smash. The tears pouring had all of Sakura's life's pains and miseries. It was best to let them flow in the form of tears.

"I'm sorry 'tou-san… so sorry!!" She blubbered.

---Hong Kong China---

Yelan glared at Xenon as they were eating dinner.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN??" Xenon roared.

Yelan stood up and walked towards Xenon.

"DIDN'T YOU CLUE IN XENON??? AFTER I GRABBED THE PHONE FROM YOU FUJITAKA SUFFERED A 3RD DEGREE HEART STROKE!!!"

Xenon shrugged. "Rule of life, people come people go."

Yelan glared at him… "You ruthless man!! Your sons father-in-law has just suffered an attack and all you do is SHRUG??"

Xenon matched an equal glare to his wife. "If Xiao Lang does marry that wretched blind, I will disown him!!"

Yelan smirked. "What if I say that Sakura isn't blind any more."

Xenon stared at his wife in complete confusion.

Yelan turned around and started to walk to her bedroom.

"Xenon, your son treated her, she can see as well as you and I." Xenon stared at his retrieving wife.

---London England---

Sakura sniffled as she walked downstairs to find only Fanran and Sheifa sitting there.

"Ohayo?" She questioned.

They smiled. "Ohayo Sakura-chan. Genki desu ka?"

"Fine." She murmured. "Where's Syaoran?"

"He felt really bad about that… incident so he um… booked 2 tickets to Tomoeda. He's gone to pick them up." Sheifa said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Did…did he really?"

Fanran nodded. "Yea."

"He…he shouldn't have."

"Well you have so deal with it." Syaoran's voice appeared.

Sakura whirled around and hugged Syaoran ever so tightly. "OH GOD THANK YOU!!!" She exclaimed.

Syaoran smiled as he kissed her oh the cheek. "No worries babe."

"I'll let that pass. So when we leaving?"

"An hour, get packed."

Sheifa's eyes widened. "HOUR???"

Fanran giggled. "All her stuff's packed."

Sakura sighed. "Thanks!!!"

Syaoran looked around. "Where's Feimiel and Fuutie? And Eriol and Tomoyo? And Ryu and Mei Lin?"

"Getting Sakura a Goodbye. Getting Sakura a goodbye present. Getting Sakura a goodbye present."

Sakura sadly smiled. "Awww."

---Half an Hour later---

Tomoyo kissed Sakura farewell. "Bye babe. See you in a week."

Eriol hugged Sakura and Syaoran. "Week right? We can deal."

"Aren't you two coming?" Sakura asked.

"Well called Touya. He suggested no. Uncle Fuji can't handle all the pressure so we decided to stay." Eriol said.

The Li sisters hugged Sakura and Syaoran and tear's fell too.

"A week right?? THE HORROR!!" Sakura smiled slightly at Sheifa's outburst.

"Bye guys."

They all smiled as Sakura and Syaoran left.

"Syaoran,' Sakura said before getting into the limo, 'Thanks.'

---Airport---

Syaoran held on to Sakura's hand tightly. You can just imagine. Li Xiao Lang, future Li Ying Fa in an airport… oh the publicity.

"Just follow me to the Privet Jets."

Sakura was confused. "Huh?"

"The Privet Jets Sakura, the one we rode last time… oh shit you wouldn't have remembered it would you?"

Sakura gave him an odd look. "Duh." She mumbled.

Syaoran shrugged as he tried to cover his face from the camera flashes.

Finally they reached the privet jets. Syaoran boarded and helped Sakura up.

"LI XIAO LANG!! DUMP HER AND MARRY ME!!!" Syaoran heard some lady scream.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Ohhh… you're two timing me now?"

Syaoran looked at her. "Very funny."

"Yea, that's why I **see** your lip twitching."

"For a person who's been blind for 3 years, you have eyes of a Hawk."

Sakura laughed. "Because I **LUB** you, I'll let that comment pass."

Syaoran laughed. "Lub?"

Sakura shrugged. "My little word dude. Don't mess it up."

Syaoran laughed. "Ooookkk."

Sakura giggled as she sat down and buckled up. "Oh… it'll be sooo good to see Tomoeda again."

Syaoran smiled. "Yea… it would…"

**(Yay!! Syaoran got Sakura smiling… again!!!!)**

---Tomoeda Japan---

The plane landed with a thud as Sakura and Syaoran got out of the **bedroom** and left.

**(NO SEX YET!!!! LMAO!!!)**

Sakura had a sad smile on. "Shaoran…"

"OOOOOOHH!! PET NAME!!" Syaoran squealed like a girl.

Sakura's looked at him and started inching away…

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Yea?"

"Which hospital is Otou-san admitted in?"

"Tomoeda Hospital."

Sakura smiled. "We going there now?"

Syaoran nodded as he led Sakura through the crowds yet again to their limo.

Sakura smiled, sad but true. "Otou-san, hope you're alright."

Syaoran too was silently praying.

---Kinomoto and crew---

Fujitaka was in unresponsive state right now so nobody could talk to him.

"Sir, I need to talk to his daughter…" Said the doctor… Xiao Chen.

"But… doctor, my sister is in Hong Kong… I mean England with her husband."

Xiao Chen shook his head, his messy dark, dark brown hair flowing. He had beautiful brown eyes, not exactly amber, but not brown either. He was average height for a 21-year-old man, and his birthday was due soon.

He had an excellent build, 6 packs, just like Syaoran and he had fair coloured skin. Xiao Chen, as you can tell originated from China.

"Touya-san, your sister seems the closest to your father, he wants to see her again therefore I must tell you, please some how get your sister to…"

"I'm here…" Came a lovely voice.

Heads turned, eyes widened, shocks thrown.

"SAKURA???" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko shrieked. Nadesiko was in the ward so she didn't know.

Sakura smiled. 'Pretend…' she thought.

"Yea it's me… where are you guys?"

Syaoran knew what Sakura was up to. He grabbed her elbow, "Come on Sakura, and let me help you sit."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She said.

Syaoran let her to a seat and helped her sit down. The girls crowded around Sakura.

"OH MY GOSH!! SYAORAN DIDN'T YOU OPERATE ON HER?" Chiharu screamed.

Xiao Chen was watching in amusement. He knew very well that this lady was operated, he too is doctor and he could see a glint in he eye. No blind person would ever have a **glint** in his or her eye.

Syaoran shrugged. "Sakura didn't want to operate…"

Sakura almost laughed. "Oh Chiharu, did I mention nice shirt? The Purple really contrasts with the red."

Chiharu eye's widened. "How did…"

Sakura smirked. "I… have… a 6th sense…"

Rika burst out laughed. "SAKURA YOU CAN SEE!!!" And they all hugged.

"NOT A FUNNY JOKE!!!" Chiharu cried.

Xiao Chen stepped forward. "Kinomoto-san, I need to talk to both you and your husband."

Sakura got up and nodded. Touya could only watch, "My kaijuu can see…" he whispered ever so silently as Sakura walked right by him, he caught a slight smile play on Sakura's lips.

In Xiao Chen's office sat Sakura and Syaoran… and Xiao Chen.

"I'm doctor Xiao Chen, or for the Japanese ones, Shoaling."

Sakura gave a quick look towards Syaoran, 'Boy Syaoran, this dude looks like you… tonnes.' She thought.

"Your father Miss Kinomoto…"

"Please, Sakura…"

Shoaling nodded. "Alright, Sakura, your father has suffered a third degree stroke and everybody claims that it was when Li-san from Hong Kong had told you that you had moved to England on person status?"

Sakura nodded as Syaoran grabbed her hands. For a moment, Xiao Lang and Xiao Chen had eye-to-eye contact and a tingle ran through both their bodies.

Syaoran shook his head as the doctor continued to talk.

"Your father only has a month left before his heart collapses. But if we can do a heart transplant with the A blood type he might live, but chances are slim. Sakura-san, your father will survive a month…"

Sakura's eyes widened as tears spilled, staining her face.

Xiao Chen looked solemn. Suddenly a nurse's buzz came… and a voice started talking.

"Doctor, Fujitaka-san has come out of unresponsive state. And he is wishing to see his daughter and her husband."

"Okay." Said Xiao Chen as he ushered Sakura and Syaoran to Fujitaka's ward.

As soon as Sakura entered, Nadesiko jumped up and started hugging and kissing Sakura.

"My baby, you can see, my sweet Sakura…"

Fujitaka strained to see his only daughter and his only son-in-law.

"Sakura, Syaoran, come…" He rasped as they both moved forward.

Sakura grabbed Fujitaka's hand as Syaoran held the other.

"Dear Sakura, I want to see you happy before I die…"

"NO!!" Sakura cried. "Don't talk like that."

Fujitaka smiled sadly. "Sakura, you know as well as I do that everybody dies. God has chosen now to be my time. But for my final wish, I want to see you and Syaoran married…before I die."

Syaoran looked really sad. "Ok…dad…" Syaoran whispered.

Fujitaka smiled, a huge adorable, grandpa type of smile.

"Dad. That sounds so beautiful." Fujitaka rasped yet again.

Sakura cried, she's hiccupping now as her breath came in sharp intakes.

"Otou-san… you can't…"

Fujitaka shook his head. "But why Sakura? It wasn't your fault. Neither was it Syaoran's. I can assure you that it wasn't Xenon's fault either. It was his pride that had spoken when he kicked you out Sakura. He's proud of being a Li. He's proud of being in the top 5 riches of the world. When he came to understand that his only son, the heir to the Corp, was about to marry a blind woman, his pride had crashed. And do you know what Xenon's pride is Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, her tears splashing.

"Syaoran. That's Xenon's pride. When his pride had done something that Xenon had a horrible past with… it broke him."

"What past?" Syaoran questioned.

Fujitaka sighed as Sakura helped him drink some water.

"Syaoran, you did know you had a twin brother who had birth defects."

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, Mother told me he was older than me by a few minutes but he had a heart problem and he was blind too."

Fujitaka shook his head. "Oh no Syaoran, your brother did have a heart problem, but he wasn't blind."

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked.

Fujitaka chuckled. "I was in the hospital when your mother was having you two. I've known your family ever since Syaoran."

Syaoran stared at him. "How did you know my brother wasn't blind."

Fujitaka sadly smiled. "Because, I saw the papers. His birth papers. It stated that he had a heart problem. But, on a post it note, it said that Xenon knew about this so he put your older brother up for adoption. He had paid the doctors a lot of money to write down a fake saying that your brother was blind. When Xenon found about the heart problem he didn't want the burden since he knew he had a healthy boy inside Yelan as well."

Syaoran was outrage. "My father?" He whispered. Sakura tears had stopped falling.

Fujitaka nodded. "Yes. Yelan still to this day doesn't know her son, first son is alive because Xenon also got the doctors to tell Yelan that her child was stillborn. When Yelan was grieving over her lost son, Xenon had put him up for adoption. When the child was of 6 months, Xenon got a letter stating a family named Yumiko had adopted him. But, the Yumiko family wanted the original parents to name him…"

Syaoran needed to listen to this… he didn't notice that Xiao Chen was standing right there.

"Your father, was thinking of you when he named your brother. You were Li Xiao Lang, Syaoran. So your father named him… Yumiko Xiao Chen, Shoaling."

Sakura snapped, as Syaoran couldn't tell his right from his left any more. Fujitaka nodded.

"When I saw him I thought it was you Syaoran. But when I read his nametag, Xiao Chen Yumiko I thought perhaps but Xiao Chen also had Shoaling as his name. When Xiao Chen told me that people also refer to him as Shoaling I knew for sure it was your older brother Syaoran, I mean what are the chances some man happens to be your age, happens to look exactly like you, same name as your brother and same last him as his adoptive parents?"

Syaoran couldn't hear anything. Sakura was dead frightened. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??" She cried.

"First my dad suffers a stroke, and now I damn straight figure out my husband-to-be has a brother and his brother just happens to be my fathers doctor? Does any body remember that I friggin got operated yesterday and the doc did say that to much pressure will cause the nerve to burst making me permanently blind!!"

Everybody looked at her, including Xiao Chen. Sakura looked at them all. "What? I needed to get that out."

Tears started pouring out as she hugged Syaoran, he dug his face into Sakura's neck grove. Sakura felt her neck wet, she knew Syaoran was crying so she let him be.

A few minutes later, Syaoran whipped his eyes and turned to the doctor.

"Li Xiao Lang. Syaoran."

"Yumiko Xiao Chen. Shoaling."

They walked up to each other… and instead of shaking their hands… they hugged.

Touya walked towards Sakura. "Kaijuu."

Sakura laughed with tears falling out of her eyes. "Nice to be back."

And in the doorstep, there were the reuniting brothers…

---Next Day---

Sakura woke up as she felt Syaoran's arm grip her waist tightly.

She tried to wiggle her way out but his grip tightened even more, so Sakura decided to eye explore the room.

It was a light shade of pink with a bed right by the window. In front of the bed was the dressing table and beside that was the wardrobe. Sakura looked to the left of the bed and found the closet door and right with the closet was the main door.

"This is my room…" She whispered as images filled her head. She saw a dent in the ceiling as a giggle escaped her lips.

"That's when I threw my baseball bat in the ceiling because Okaa-san wouldn't buy me new shoes."

Syaoran awoke to hear Sakura talk to her self and he smiled. "Shoes eh?"

Sakura blushed. "So? I needed platforms."

Syaoran was disgusted. "Platforms? Babe you are nasty."

"Platforms are diggin hot."

Syaoran shrugged. "High school girls these days."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been home schooled ever since you know…"

Syaoran nodded. "So you're higher than the rest eh?"

Sakura shrugged. "Suppose. Why you want me to go to school?"

Syaoran laughed. "It's summer now, so you don't get school for another month, but after that, why not? I'll be at work so you might as well go to school."

Sakura glared at him. "You're evil."

Syaoran laughed.

Sakura got up and started to rummage through the suitcase looking for cloths. "So, where's the evil twin?"

Syaoran laughed as he opened his suitcase. "The evil twin is at his place with his parents."

"Wanna go visit him?" Sakura muttered as she was having a mental battle on either wearing the pink bra or the green bra.

"Sakura, pink, and if you want we can visit him."

Sakura threw the green bra back into the case and took out a jeans skirt, a pale blue shirt that had flared sleeves and her blue flip-flops.

"You know his address?" Sakura asked as she opened her bedroom door to go to the washroom.

"Yea, he gave it to me yesterday."

Sakura nodded as she walked into the bathroom, took a shower came out. Syaoran walked into the bathroom, took a shower and changed into black jeans, and a baggy black t-shirt.

"Oh god, when did you turn to the gothic type?" Sakura asked as she blow-dried her hair.

"Shut up. This is the only clean thing I have."

Sakura laughed. "I told you to wash your stuff last week."

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW???"

Sakura laughed. "I smell pancakes, care to join me?" she asked.

Syaoran grinned and nodded.

The duo left downstairs to enjoy Nadesiko's blueberry pancakes.

---Later---

Sakura sat on the loveseat with Syaoran as Nadesiko was pushing, rather bulldozing Touya out of his bed.

"So, we'll go to the hospital today and than visit Xiao Chen ne?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, he told me he was staying at home today, his adoptive sister had a baby yesterday while he was at work and he didn't find out until he came home after Fujitaka's visiting hours were done with."

Sakura nodded as she drank her orange juice.

"So Sakura, we need to get married soon, our 3 years are waiting, and so is your dad."

Sakura laughed. "You sure we can do it in a month?"

Syaoran's eyes popped. "You're telling me your doubting? Tell me your kidding? I have over a million females in my family… and trust me they're hyper… including my mom. With all my female relatives working with you, you can finish it in a week!!"

Sakura giggled. "I'm so marrying into a monster family."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, yes you are!!"

Sakura laughed as she stood up.

"MOM ME AND SYAORAN ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"

……

Silence… finally.

"OK SURE HONEY!!! I'LL BE IN THE HOSPITAL AS SOON AS TOUYA WAKES UP!!!!"

Sakura giggled as she and Syaoran left into this black Lexus.

---Hospital---

Sakura sat on the bed, her father lying down. "Sakura, sing for me?"

Sakura was caught off guard. "Huh?"

"Sing, you have the prettiest voice. Your mother and I just adore your singing."

"Yea, you sing so well!!" Syaoran agreed.

Sakura shot him a look. "Sure Otou-san, but which song…?"

"Sing a song that will life my spirits?"

Sakura nodded. "But the music?"

"No need, your voice is enough."

Sakura smiled as she cleared the throat.

**(Do not own this song. Hilary Duff owns it. Fly is the song… oooo I just LUB the song FLY by HILARY DUFF.)**

**Fly…**

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday. _

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

_Fly, _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try.  
Cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

Fujitaka was in awe at how his daughters voice had changed. Syaoran was enjoying the song.

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow. _

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

_Fly _

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try.  
Cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_

Sakura's voice had captured the melody of the song within her voice. It was captivating.

_  
And when you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else. _

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday.

Fly,

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try,  
_

_Fly,_

_Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly. _

In a moment, everything can change.

The Song ended.

Fujitaka had silently drifted to sleep with his daughters voice as reassurance.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura as she kissed her father's forehead and left to the car with Syaoran.

"That was… sad…" Sakura muttered.

Syaoran kissed Sakura's temple. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll be here for you… forever."

Sakura looked at him. "Promise?" she whispered as she pulled her pinkie out.

Syaoran withdrew his pinkie as well. "Promise." He said as their pinkies intertwined.

Sakura rested back. "So now we go and meet Xiao Chen?"

Syaoran nodded. "It's to strange. How we're reacting to all this. I mean I just met Chen yesterday and it seem like we've known each since… forever."

"You two share a bond Syaoran. Brotherly bond." Sakura said.

"Well yea, but to this day I only knew this bond existed within my sisters. But now… Xiao Chen too?"

Sakura held his hand. "I know it's scary. But at least you know he's okay."

"Yea but my bastard of a father… I can't believe he'd stoop so low…"

"To put his pride on the line." Sakura finished.

Syaoran sighed as he revved his car and zoomed out of the parking lot.

---Xiao Chen's house---

Sakura and Syaoran got out of the car and started to walk towards the gate.

It was a HUGE house. It had a great oak door that had gold handles. It had a lot of windows and… well it's a HUMAGO house.

"Friggin hell this place is gigantic." Sakura said in awe.

"You've been in bigger places."

"Yea I know, but… I've never seen your mansion so to me this place is HUGE!!"

Syaoran laughed as he held Sakura's hand. "Come on, let's go."

They walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. The two waited a few seconds but nobody opened the door.

"Guess they're out." Sakura said as they turned.

As soon as they walked down the stairs the door whooshed open revealing, Xiao Chen.

"HEY!! Syaoran, Sakura!!"

They turned around to find Xiao Chen in black shorts and a black tank top.

Sakura groaned. "I swear you could tell you two are brothers!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Hey just because we like black it isn't special."

Sakura looked at him oddly. "Since when did you like black? If I remember dear, you liked GREEN."

Syaoran laughed. "Green yes, Black maybe…"

Xiao Chen and Syaoran said this part in exacted sync. "Brown… never."

They both laughed as Sakura stood there. "Jesus, I have a weirdest husband but an even weirder brother-in-law."

Xiao Chen laughed. "Weird? Hardly."

Sakura laughed. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Chen said.

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO INVITE US IN??? I NEED TO TAKE THESE FLIP-FLOPS OFF!!!"

Syaoran and Shoaling sweat dropped.

"Sure." Shoaling laughed as Syaoran and Sakura stepped in.

"MY GOD THIS IS HUGE!!" Sakura squealed as she stepped into the great hall.

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura, baby you've been in a great hall that is like 25 times this size."

Sakura glared at him. "Well have I ever SEEN it??"

Shoaling burst out laughing. "You two are sure different."

"Yes so what of it?" Syaoran asked.

"It seems like you two are not married rather dating."

"Well, yea we are kinda, we're not married yet." Syaoran said.

Shoaling laughed. "I could tell when Fujitaka said that his daughter was still a Kinomoto."

Syaoran laughed. "Figures. Hey Chen, I wanna meet your parents."

Shoaling nodded. "My sister is in the hospital, I'm supposed to go meet her after but my mother, Sera Yumiko and my father Kotuku Yumiko are there."

Syaoran and Sakura nodded as they left towards the seating room.

In there were sitting Sera, a beautiful woman with flowing golden hair and lovely blue eyes. Her husband had tame brown hair and brown eyes. Both had perfect posture.

"Ohayo, watawashi wa Sakura Kinomoto."

Sera smiled. "Ohayo. Sera Yumiko, this is my husband Kotuku."

Sakura smiled. "This is my fiancé Li Syaoran."

Sera's eyes widened. "Li…Syao…Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. Or in Chinese, Xiao Lang."

Kotuku was staring at Xiao Chen to Xiao Lang.

Sakura decided to give it up front to them. "Chen and Lang are twins. Chen is older by 2 minutes."

Sera was staring at Xiao Chen and than at Xiao Lang. "They do look very alike…"

Sakura sighed. She knew this was hard on Sera.

Sera sadly smiled knowing what to expect from Xiao Chen, she after all did raise him for 22 years.

"Care for some tea?"

Syaoran denied. "No thank you, we have to go back to the hospital. Oh but I did want to ask you, next week me and Sakura are going to Hong Kong for wedding prep, we would like to take Chen with us, you know… you meet his own parents?"

Kotuku shut his eyes and nodded. "Yes, it's time that Chen knew his real parents."

Xiao Chen stared at his 'parents' and smiled. "Mom, Dad, you be okay?"

Sera had tears falling out of her eyes as she lunged at Chen.

"Yes Chen, we are… we… oh… I…" Kotuku started to comfort his wife.

"Sorry…" Sakura whispered.

Kotuku smiled. "It's not your fault. Xiao Chen needs to know his family."

Xiao Chen smiled. "I love you mom, dad."

Sera smiled. "Go pack baby, it would be easier if you lived with your brother. I mean, you staying… I might not bare…"

And Sera broke down again.

Xiao Chen looked at his younger brother who nodded. Chen rushed upstairs and in half an hour he was packed.

"By mom." He said as he kissed Sera.

"Bye dad." He said as he hugged his father.

Sakura hugged the Yumiko family too.

"Wait, before we leave, I want to see my sister." Xiao Chen said.

Syaoran nodded as they left, Chen taking one last look at his house.

---Labour Ward---

"Meiko!!" Chen screamed as he saw his sister lying in bed smiling.

"Meiko, boy or girl?"

"Girl… Chen I want you to name her."

**(Meiko had her baby yesterday so her family was there. Now its just Chen, Syaoran and Sakura visiting her.)**

"Robin… Robin." Chen smiled. He knew his sister wanted to name her daughter Robin ever since.

Meiko smiled. "Mother called me. She told me what happened."

Chen smiled sadly. Meiko kissed her brother. "I'm proud of you. Taking this huge step, moving from one family to another. And I presume this is your bro and his wife?"

Chen laughed. "Yea Meiko."

Meiko smiled. "Take care of him, he's one helluva man."

Sakura giggled. "I've had experience with the twin."

The girls laughed as the boys stared at them.

Chen got to meet his niece, Robin and hold her.

"Good bye Robin. I might see you again some day."

And they left.

---Car, to the Hospital to meet Fujitaka---

"So, Syaoran do we have any sisters?"

Sakura smiled. Syaoran groaned. "Oh please!! You're lucky you had one, welcome to the terror of 4 older sisters."

Xiao Chen had a terror stricken face. "If Meiko was… like that than 4…"

"Hell on earth." Syaoran mumbled.

"Aww, you two… the Girls aren't that bad."

Syaoran looked at her. "You haven't spent 22 years with him."

"We'll I've spent a week so shut up."

The trio burst out laughing as they went to the hospital

---A Week Later---

**(Rushing yes, but I want to get to the GOOD chapters… WEDDING chapters soon!!! Plz dun mind the rush!!!)**

The three, Sakura, Syaoran and Shoaling were boarding the privet Li jets.

Goodbyes, farewells, see you at the weddings were heard and finally they're off.

"This was one tense week. Good thing Otou-san is holding up."

Syaoran nodded as he took of his shirt and sat down on the seat and flicked on the T.V

Xiao Chen was confused. "Hey… are we that stinkin rich?"

Sakura burst out laughing. "Haven't you watched the news? This guy, has been on T.V since forever."

Shoaling laughed.

**(Syaoran, Xiao Lang same deal right? So Shoaling and Xiao Chen are too!!! LOL)**

"So… we're going to Hong Kong?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, we have to go to England first, my sisters… I mean OUR sisters are there, so is Sakura's best friend Tomoyo and Tomoyo's boyfriend, our cousin Eriol."

Shoaling nodded as he sat down.

Sakura yawned. "I'm so dead… Syaoran…sleep."

Sakura's head fell on Syaoran's bare shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Haw, Syaoran you got an angel. Know any more?" Shoaling laughed.

Syaoran grinned. "Oh Shoaling, this is just a contract…"

And Syaoran explained the WHOLE story to Shoaling… about the 3-year marriage deal.

---England---

Hell broke out when the Li sisters, Tomoyo and Eriol found out who Xiao Chen really was.

Introductions…hellos… KAWAII ANOTHER LITTLE BROTHER!!! Were shouted here and there.

Sakura sighed as she sat down with Syaoran.

"I feel sorry for him neh?"

"Yep." Syaoran mumbled as Fuutie pinched Chen's cheek.

Syaoran stood up.

"GO GET PACKED!! WE'RE LEAVING FOR HONG KONG TOMORROW!!! FANRAN, FUUTIE, FEIMIEL, SHEIFA, AND TOMOYO, WEDDING PREP WILL BE STARTED 3 DAYS AFTER WE ARRIVE!!!"

Everybody started at Syaoran and finally it processed.

"SHIT!!! LETS GET PACKED!!" Fuutie screamed.

"WEDDING PREP!!" Tomoyo and Sheifa shrieked.

"HONG KONG!!!" Fanran and Feimiel yelled.

"Oh boy…" Syaoran, Sakura and Shoaling sighed.

And now… for the actual fun to begin…

Hong Kong… here we come.

* * *

**Ok it's like LATE now and I'm running a harsh fever so sorry for the weak chapter plot.**

**But I got Xiao Chen out which I've been waiting to do for a SERIOUSLY long time and WEDDING PREP will begin!!!**

**Next chapter is called,** _Wedding Preparations: Decoration_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! **

**Lub, Sakura**


	13. Wedding Preparations: Decoration

**Yes!! That chapter went pretty well!! Thanks for all the concern, yea my fever is gone now but I'm stuck with a stupid seasonal cold. Grrr… and my Final's start next week… humph, talk about studying, sneezing and trying to update? Very unusual!! I promise you you'll just LOVE this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**---Chapter 13**: **Wedding Preparations: Decorations**

---England---

Hell broke out when the Li sisters, Tomoyo and Eriol found out who Xiao Chen really was.

Introductions…hellos… KAWAII ANOTHER LITTLE BROTHER!!! Were shouted here and there.

Sakura sighed as she sat down with Syaoran.

"I feel sorry for him neh?"

"Yep." Syaoran mumbled as Fuutie pinched Chen's cheek.

Syaoran stood up.

"GO GET PACKED!! WE'RE LEAVING FOR HONG KONG TOMORROW!!! FANRAN, FUUTIE, FEIMIEL, SHEIFA, AND TOMOYO, WEDDING PREP WILL BE STARTED 3 DAYS AFTER WE ARRIVE!!!"

Everybody started at Syaoran and finally it processed.

"SHIT!!! LETS GET PACKED!!" Fuutie screamed.

"WEDDING PREP!!" Tomoyo and Sheifa shrieked.

"HONG KONG!!!" Fanran and Feimiel yelled.

"Oh boy…" Syaoran, Sakura and Shoaling sighed.

And now… for the actual fun to begin…

Hong Kong… here we come.

---Next Day---

Fanran woke up EXTRA early that day and woke up all 3 of her sisters.

"Hey, we have to tell Ma that we're coming so Dad doesn't throw another fit like last time." Sheifa grumbled as she changed into light brown pants and a red turtleneck.

Fanran brushed Sheifa's hair as Fuutie and Feimiel tried to tug sweaters onto each other. "Ma will know it's not like Syaoran isn't going to call her." Fuutie moaned as Fanran proceeded to her hair.

"You think Xiao Lang told Ma about Xiao Chen?" Sheifa asked as she pulled on purple socks.

Feimiel looked at Sheifa with horror. "Umm… Sheifa, you have purple socks on…"

Sheifa shrugged. "Just because I'm the youngest Princess of China, lay off sis."

Fanran laughed as she went onto Feimiels's hair. "No Sheifa, you're not the youngest, Sakura-chan is."

Sheifa grinned. "Such a cutie she is ain't she?"

Fuutie laughed. "I know her brother Touya, I went out with him in Japan 3 years back. Dumped him before I came back. "

Feimiel looked at Fuutie as Fanran tugged her hair. "Yo Fuutie, isn't that when Sakura-chan lost her vision?"

Sheifa also looked at Fuutie. "I guess it is." Fuutie mumbled.

Fanran now brushed her hair as Fuutie stared oddly at her. "Hey Fanran, why ARE you brushing our hair?"

Fanran laughed, "Look at the mirror and look for your self why don't you?"

The 3 sisters crowded around Faran's dresses and all stared at their reflection in amazement.

"So plain…" Sheifa laughed.

"So straight…" Fuutie giggled.

"So ponytail-ish…" Feimiel burst.

Fanran laughed. The girls were so used to salon treated hair that they completely forgot the please of a simple ponytail.

"Hey we have to get ready soon, we're due to leave to Hong Kong in a few hours." Fanran said.

"I hope Xiao Lang didn't tell Ma about Chen, I wanna surprise her." Sheifa said as she left the room.

"Me too." Feimiel added as all-4 sisters left downstairs.

**(I never do anything with the Li sisters, they hardly talk except for the usual KAWAII screams, and so I wanted a little scene with just the 4 of them…)**

Sakura was downstairs with her suitcase and Syaoran's at the door. Sakura was eating cereal while Syaoran packed his sword into its special case.

"Mou, Syaoran-kun, why do you train with a damn sword?" Sakura moaned.

Syaoran chuckled as he sat down beside Sakura. "Because, it's tradition."

Sakura glared at him. "I will not have my son start fighting when he's two!!"

Syaoran laughed. "Fine, we won't get your son to fight when he's two. We'll get my son to fight when he's two."

Sakura laughed. "Same Deal."

Xiao Chen walked down the stairs looking dead and grumpy.

"What's for breakfast Meiko?" he said looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him awkwardly.

"Oi, Chen, when did your sister-IN-LAW become your adoptive sis?" Syaoran asked as he spooned some of Sakura's cereal into his mouth.

Sakura lightly socked Syaoran and continued to eat her food.

Xiao Chen opened his eyes and looked at Sakura apologetically. "Sorry Saku-chan…" Xiao Chen groaned as he sat down.

Syaoran laughed at his older brother's attitude. "Hey Shoaling, how did you cut off from work? I thoughts docs had to work 24/7."

Xiao Chen stared at his brother awkwardly. "What the hell made you think that Xiao Lang? They just transferred me to a hospital in Hong Kong."

Sakura grinned. "Makes sense."

Tomoyo and Eriol came rushing down stairs with their suitcases in their hands. So did the Li sisters. Xiao Chen left to take a shower and came down with his case… and now the trip to Hong Kong begins.

**(Gonna skip the Plane ride… I've had enough plane ride scenes in this fic already…)**

---Hong Kong… the moment of truth---

Sakura, Syaoran, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa, Shoaling, Eriol and Tomoyo all left the plane. The all tugged on their suitcases and rented 3 taxis. Couldn't afford calling home and giving the surprise that they're here. Syaoran had Yelan that he'd come down in a few weeks time.

One taxi held Sakura, Tomoyo and Shoaling with a few suitcases. Another taxi had Eriol, Syaoran and Fuutie and some suitcases and the last taxi had Fanran, Feimiel and Sheifa with some suitcases.

Syaoran tipped all of the drivers as they stopped in front of the main gates.

"Shoaling, ring the bell and tell them that you're some Natural Food inspector or something." Syaoran instructed.

Shoaling did and all of them gained entry.

Syaoran rung the HOUSE doorbell and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. Eriol rested his chin on Tomoyo's shoulder from behind and tightly squeezed his arms around Tomoyo's waist.

The rest were waiting.

Yelan appeared at the door and it was slowly opened…

"SYAORAN!!!" She screamed as she ran up to her 'son' and hugged him ever so tightly.

"My you have changed my boy…" She said as she examined her son. Suddenly, Syaoran spoke up.

"Hey Ma, I thought you'd be able to tell the difference between BOTH your sons. Jeez woman, and your supposed to be our mother?"

Yelan kept on looking between Syaoran… and well… Syaoran…

Sakura giggled. "Yelan-san, this,' she pointed at the REAL Syaoran, 'is my Syaoran. He is Syaoran's older twin, Shoaling… or Xiao Chen."

Yelan just couldn't believe it. "But I thought… you were…"

Shoaling smiled. "Dead? Yea, well that's what Dad said when he figured out I had a Heart problem."

"And blind…?" Yelan asked quietly.

Shoaling snorted. "As if."

Yelan hugged Shoaling yet again, yet harder this time. Syaoran pouted.

"Ma, you have another son, 4 daughters and a daughter-in-law waiting for your hugs."

Yelan laughed. "Only Shoaling and Sakura get special hugs."

Fuutie pouted. "Why them?"

"Shoaling since he just met his real mom and Sakura because she can see." And Yelan hugged Sakura.

"Mother…" Shoaling said as he smiled but Yelan shushed him.

"They all call me Ma, you do too." And Shoaling grinned. "Ma."

Fuutie yawned. "Jet-lagged people, I'm going to take a nap and then start wedding prep."

"But that's after 3 days!!" Syaoran moaned.

Sakura giggled as she lightly slapped him. "Hey, a girl can't wait until her wedding, and neither can her in-law's!!"

Syaoran sighed. "Alright fine, but today is only the wedding decoration. We have 2 weeks to plan he ENTIRE wedding, and get married."

Yelan was confused, "Why 2 weeks?"

"Because Otou-san has only a month left to live. So me and Syaoran planned to get married near the end of May." Sakura told Yelan with sadness spreading in her eyes.

Yelan hugged her daughter-in-law-to-be and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll get your married before your dad dies. Now come on in, you all look tired. I bed a warm cup of…" Yelan was cut off.

"YELAN!!! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!?!" Xenon roared.

"Thank God I took after Ma." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura gave him a look at slapped his arm lightly. "Your evil, you took more after your dad."

"Humph." Syaoran shut up.

"IT'S YOUR CHILDREN!! ALL 6 OF THEM!!" Yelan yelled back as she winked at Shoaling.

"6?? Yelan we only have 5…" Xenon walked to the door and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sakura and Syaoran whispering to each other, Tomoyo and Eriol yawning. Fanran, Feimiel and Sheifa waiting to come in, Fuutie already butted her way in and a Syaoran-look-alike.

"What…? I thought you were… adopted…"

Yelan glared at her husband. "ADOPTED??? YOU SAID HE DIED!!!"

"Yelan… I… um… you see the Clan… they… they…"

Sakura watched in pure amusement. "Wow Li-san, you sure have no answer now… I thought you were high and almighty…?" Sakura grinned.

Xenon glared at Sakura, "What would you know, you're blind!!"

Syaoran was about to say something but Sakura spoke first. "If I'm blind, then tell me how I can see that you are wearing Khaki pants, a black button up and purple slippers. Wait, you're a king and you dress like… Syaoran…"

Xenon's eyes widened. "You can see?"

"I thought I made that obvious." Sakura grinned as she moved past Xenon into the house.

Syaoran bowed at his father as did the 3 other girls and they rushed past Xenon.

That left Xiao Chen, Xenon and Yelan at the door.

"Adopted? How can you lie to be about my own SON?!?!" Yelan roared.

Shoaling shut his eyes and massaged his temples. "Can you two talk about this later, I have a killer head ach." Shoaling hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Later Ma." He said, EXACTLY like Syaoran.

Xenon glared at Xiao Chen. But suddenly his head snapped.

"YOU…YOU…YOU EVIL MAN!!" Yelan hissed as her slap caused a bruise on Xenon's face.

Yelan left to Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom.

Sakura was sitting on the bed she did only once a few weeks back. She stared at the room she never got to saw.

"Damn Syaoran, this place is like… HUGE!!"

Syaoran laughed as he tried to comb his hair. It puffed right back up.

Sakura giggled as she walked up to him. She was wearing a black tank top and grey sweats. She stood tiptoes and tried to pat his hair down but it just sprung back up.

"Aw well, you look sexy enough with your hair messy, pat it down you'll look normal." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran grinned. "Sexy eh?"

"Don't think to highly of your self now Syao-kun."

Syaoran laughed as Sakura plopped into bed.

"So Sakura, when are we getting busy?" Syaoran smirked as he loomed over Sakura.

Sakura lay on her back and smiled at Syaoran. "When ever you're ready."

"Oh, any other chic that would get that question would have slapped me."

Sakura frowned as she sat up. "Are you telling me that you've asked other girls the question?"

Syaoran smirked. "Might have, a few times…"

Sakura stood on the bed and loomed over Syaoran. "Fine, then no kids from me."

Syaoran frowned. "Aw, baby but you lub me."

Sakura grinned and winked at Syaoran before jumping off the bed. "Yea, so don't think highly of your self."

Syaoran growled as he jumped the bed and pinned Sakura by the shoulders against the now shut door.

"Highly of my self eh Sakura? I'll show you how high I think of my self." Syaoran husked as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sakura shut her eyes awaiting the kiss, and then she felt it, those lips.

He butterfly kissed Sakura's lips a few times before his tongue pries her lips open. Sakura slightly opened her lips as Syaoran entered her mouth; her arms snaked over to his shoulders as his slid down onto her waist. He pulled her towards him as her tank top pressed against his bare chest. Sakura slid her right leg up Syaoran's right leg and slid it back down.

Syaoran's lips caressed Sakura's as passion was spread between them. Sakura let her hands drop to Syaoran's abdomen and she pulled him in even tighter and closer. Sakura was still pressed against the door.

Their tongues touched as sparks flew. They parted as Sakura's leg slid up and down again, they panted as Sakura's animal instincts kicked in as her hands slid to the back of Syaoran's head and pulled him into another, more passion filled kiss.

Sakura moaned as Syaoran fiercely kissed Sakura. Sakura ran her fingers through his unruly hair as she kissed him back. He pulled back for a few seconds and he saw Sakura panting with her eyes closed. Her lips were pink and slightly swollen which attracted him towards her even more. He leaned in for another kiss that is until…

"SAKURA!! SYAORAN!!" Came Yelan's voice.

Sakura pushed Syaoran away as she rushed towards the washroom in their bedroom. She needed to get over what just happened between them.

Syaoran opened the door with a dazed look on his face. Yelan smiled. "Did I disturb?" she asked slyly.

Syaoran blushed slightly. "Umm… no…"

Yelan laughed. "Good, I just wanted to tell you and Sakura that your sisters and brother are ready downstairs for wedding prep talk. Tomoyo is almost dead with anticipation and Eriol is trying his best to keep Tomoyo alive. Your dad… well he left for the Corp."

Syaoran nodded. "Okay, tell them we'll be down in a few minutes."

Yelan nodded as she left.

Sakura came out of the washroom dressed in a mesh white vest over top her black tank top. She kept the sweats on as she pulled on black socks.

Syaoran tugged on a grey tank and blue shorts. He pulled on white shorts.

"So, you think highly of your self now don't you?" Sakura smirked as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

Syaoran laughed. "No, not yet, maybe another round will get me to think more highly of my self."

Sakura blushed slightly as she turned so her back faced Syaoran.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Oh, have I got the Cherry to turn cherry?"

Sakura giggled as she lightly slapped Syaoran's arm before she rushed downstairs.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. "That was…amazing." He murmured as he followed Sakura.

---Downstairs---

Fanran had a piece of paper on the worktable as everybody crowded around the table. It was a huge round table as all… 9 of them crowded around it.

"So, now that Sakura and Syaoran have decided to join us, Chen tell them what we got." Tomoyo said as she pushed Eriol away from her since he was trying to pull her bun out.

"Well, we were thinking that we have the wedding outside in a huge white tent in some rented park. We'll have this huge arched alter that will be decorated with Sakura Blossoms, which is Sakura's favourite and Peony flowers, which is Syaoran's favourite."

Syaoran nodded and laughed as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll have 2 rowed benches, groom and bride side and obviously the priest."

Sakura frowned. "But I didn't want it to be an outside deal. I wanted a Banquet hall."

Tomoyo laughed. "Told you guys she wanted Banquet."

Eriol sighed. "Since I'm the first best man and Tomoyo is first brides maid we thought their wedding would look nice in a Church."

Sakura scowled at him. "When you and Moyo get married, I'll arrange Church."

Everybody burst out laughed at Eriol's blush.

Syaoran scratched his hair. "This is hard, none of us are married, we need Ma."

All of them called Yelan as she came and sat in the 10th chair. "So what's up?" She asked as she looked at them all.

"Xiao Chen said outside will be good, but Sakura wants Banquet, and Tomoyo and Eriol wanted Church." Syaoran explained.

Yelan smiled. "Sakura is the bride after all, I think we should go with her idea, besides, I was married outside and it wasn't nice because it was supposed to be sunny but it rained on us and our cake melted."

Sakura giggled.

"And Church is normal, I'm pretty sure Sakura's parents got married in a Church, so Banquet sounds really good." Yelan said her opinion.

"So it's set, Banquet." Fanran said as she crossed out a few things in her list and wrote down Banquet.

"So, we still for the Arch at the Alter?" Xiao Chen asked.

Sakura thought for a few seconds. "Yea the alter sounds really nice, especially with Cherry Blossoms and Peony flowers."

Yelan smiled tenderly. "That's a nice idea dear." She said as she smiled towards Xiao Chen.

Fanran rubbed her temples, "This is first day and I already have a head ach. We still have to look for the Banquet and book it for this month."

Sakura sighed. "How about we go Banquet hall looking now?"

Syaoran groaned. "NOW?? Sakura we were getting extreme upstairs."

Sakura blushed as she elbowed Syaoran.

Xiao Chen quirked an eyebrow. "Extreme? Whoa you two are tense."

"Not as tense as Mei Lin." Syaoran mumbled. Sakura looked at him.

"Wait, speaking of Mei Lin, where is she? I didn't even see her in England." Sakura asked.

Everybody looked around. "Damn this is bad. We already have the wedding prep ahead of us." Tomoyo sighed.

Suddenly Syaoran's Cell rung.

_Li Mei Lin calling…Answer?_

It said.

Syaoran opened his cell and started talking.

"Where are you? We were just talking about you!!"

…

"WHAT??? Are you and RYU CRAZY???"

…

"How is he? Tell him wedding prep beings today."

…

"Ok yea sure, wait but when did you go there without us knowing?"

…

"Smart ass. Yea we're doing wedding prep."

…

"You're missing out tonnes Mei Lin."

…

"Banquet Hall."

…

"Well, I didn't tell you we found Xiao Chen…"

…

"Yes my twin."

…

"You sound like the sisters."

…

"Haha!! As if, well, Chen suggested an arch at the alter with peonies and sakura's."

…

"Nice, you agree too. So I have to go now, Banquet Hall hunting."

…

"Tomorrow? Well, I think tomorrow we're doing guest list and cards."

…

"And after that? Gowns and tuxes. Now seriously Mei, I have to go!!"

…

"Okay then bye!!"

…

Everybody stared at Syaoran as he put his cell away.

"It's Mei Lin, she said that a few days after me and Sakura left for Tomoeda, so did Ryu and Mei Lin, but they pit stopped at Singapore. And then they reached Japan after we left. I can't believe that you guys didn't know, you were all living with Mei and Ryu." Syaoran accused.

Everybody glared at him as he hid behind Sakura. They laughed.

"Well, they're at Sakura'a place right now and Fujitaka is doing well, they all know that it's wedding prep."

Fuutie smiled. "And Touya?"

Syaoran smirked. "A thing for Touya now eh?"

Fuutie blushed.

"How's Yukito and Nakuru?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't ask… I know Yuki but Nakuru?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura grinned. "Yuki proposed to Nakuru."

Everybody cheered but then…

"Who's Yukito?" Sheifa asked.

Everybody laughed. "Sakura's cousin." Fuutie answered.

Sakura took a quick glance at her wristwatch. "DAMN!!! It's almost evening, we have to go Hall shopping… umm… choosing."

They all laughed as they left for the Limo. Yelan decided to stay, in case Xenon came home early.

---Limo---

Fanran had a HUGE book of banquet halls in her lap and she flipped through the pages.

"Whoa, this one looks dead awesome!!" She proclaimed as she handed the book around. It finally landed at the wedded to be.

Sakura made a face. "Ew, the hall is light brown!! I was hoping white, and min guest number 2000."

Sheifa sighed. "This place has min of 500."

Syaoran stared at them. "500?? You should know at least 1500 of our guests is from Sakura's side alone!!"

Sakura socked Syaoran as he moaned. "Shit!! How many times did you hit me?"

Sakura giggled. "Uncountable."

They all laughed.

Fanran flipped through the pages again and she landed on a HUGE banquet hall, max guest amount would be 2500. It was a crystal white hall and it had a HUGE podium in front with a built in arch.

It had mesh nets hanging all over with little trinkets hanging.

"Place is called Thunder Hall, they have HUGE bashes there."

Sakura and Syaoran thought for a few moments. "Let's visit it." Syaoran said.

So the driver took them to Thunder hall.

---Inside Thunder Hall---

The 9 entered the hall and stood at the entrance with complete amazement.

Yes the banquet hall was incredibly big and elegant but there was also a COURTYARD that you could have extra guest in.

A receptionist walked towards them. "Hi!! Wedding?" She asked.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, this place has a rep for the best weddings ever!! Only drawback is we don't host reception with the cost, it's separate."

Syaoran shrugged. "Who gives a damn, me and my fiancée have to look around."

The woman grinned. 'These people must be rich.' She thought.

Sakura walked towards the tables and sad down, but to her dismay they were normal, plastic chairs, not those cushioned ones that feel so comfortable.

Sakura slid the white tablecloth off of the table to reveal a disgusting unfurnished, unclean table.

Syaoran was horrified as were the rest of them.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards the wall and ran their fingers along the wall, the Mesh was there to cover the wall but they lifted the Mesh a bit to see that the Mesh was attached to a white linen which covered a peeled wall.

Sakura walked back to Syaoran and shook her head.

Syaoran understood.

"Sorry, we'll get back to you." He said as they left.

The woman groaned.

"KYLE!! I TOLD YOU TO FURNISH THIS PLACE!!" The crew heard her scream before they left.

"And indeed this Kyle should have listened to her." Feimiel said.

They got into the Limo as Sheifa flipped through the pages.

"Okay, I have Water Fall Banquet." Sheifa said finally after half an hour. She handed the book to the two and they stared at it.

It was a pale blue banquet hall that had a capacity of 4000 people they had catering and reception included in the package. Only thing is no alter nor podium.

Sakura shrugged, "Worth a try, we'll just have to deal if we like."

So they drove to Water Fall Banquet.

They all entered the hall and were at awe.

"Damn this place is BIGGER than the last one." Sakura praised.

Syaoran was amazed at how beautiful this place looked.

"No." Fanran said instantly.

"What??" Tomoyo shrieked.

"No. It's way to blue, no podium, no place to put the flowers and the tables are WAAAAYYYY to big… oh yea, no place to seat ALL the guests. Guy's, we're getting LONG benches for the guests and when the wedding is actually done, we're switching the place to a reception hall for next day. We need EVERYTHING at this place."

Sakura sighed. "Ok, you're right I guess."

So they left.

They visited 12 more halls before going home.

"Ummm… so which one?" Sakura said as she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the sofa.

Fanran and Sheifa got out a TONNE of papers.

"Let's do this." They said as they sat down.

Yelan was in her bedroom and Xenon was in the training room.

Fanran got out the first sheet. "Ok, Thunder Hall was COMPLETELY out of the question. Damn that place smelt like fish."

The group snickered.

"Secondly Water Fall Banquet was pretty but it was to much work, like get a bunch of movers to move the wedding benches IN before the wedding and OUT in the same day. We're already gonna waste a tonne of money on everything else."

The group agreed.

So they continued, crossing, discussing and thinking.

Finally, Banquet hall number 10 seemed to catch their interest.

"I like how they also have a children's room where all the kiddies can go." Sheifa said.

"Oh, the fact that they serve Dim Sum!!" Syaoran said.

Everybody laughed.

"They have the arch that Shoaling wanted and they also have the podium stage thingie." Fuutie commented.

"The Maximum guest we can have is 3500, but I think that's okay." Sakura confirmed.

"And the hall is pretty much big. White like how Sakura wanted it, Furnished like how Syaoran wanted it, and enough room to dance in, like how Eriol wants it." Tomoyo giggled.

"Bah, who gives about Eriol. This is my wedding!!" Syaoran smirked.

Everybody laughed.

Fanran took out her cell and called the Banquet hall.

"Hello? Yes I would like to book Clow Hall."

Everybody waited.

"Yes, yes, of course!! Yes for this entire month. Yes a wedding and reception."

Sakura's nails dug into Syaoran's skin.

"Yes. Oh really? You'll move the benches!! Catering will be appreciated!!"

Tomoyo was biting her nails.

"Put it for Syaoran and Sakura Li please."

A shriek was heard from the other side of the phone. Fanran rubbed her ears.

"Yes, Princes Xiao Lang Li and his fiancée Princess Ying Fa Kinomoto."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Fanran who winked.

"Yes of course. We'll pay you after the wedding. Thank you."

Fanran hung up.

"Banquet hall booked!! All we have to do it decorate it by tomorrow and then day after that, GOWNS AND TUXES!!!"

The group cheered.

Xenon entered with a cup of tea and sat on the sofa. Sakura looked at him hesitantly.

"Guy's, it's not really that late eh? Why don't we go shopping for what we want to put on our banquet hall!!"

Tomoyo thought for a minute. "All the girls and Syaoran will go decoration shopping. Shoaling and Eriol…ummm… this is hard."

Eriol laughed. "We'll think of the food for the banquet to cater!!"

"Great thanks!!"

So, the crew left. Leaving Xenon sitting there, wondering what to do.

---Flower shop---

Sakura sniffed every flower.

"Peonies, Sakura's, Nadesiko's and… I don't know…" Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran looked around. "Hey you can't forget roses."

Fanran laughed. "The flower girl will throw lilies okay? We'll hang a bunch of flowers on the ceiling and release them when Sakura and Syaoran are leaving and the arch will be decorated with Peonies and Sakura's."

They nodded as they ordered a lot of flowers!!

"50 boxes of Roses, 50 of Sakura's, 50 of Peonies and 50 Nadesiko's." Syaoran said.

"We'll pay after the wedding. Rain check or what ever you call it." Syaoran growled as he signed the paper that said he'd pay.

"Flower's were easy, and now actual decorations."

"Like?" Tomoyo asked.

Fanran smiled. "Like, well, confetti, streamers, beautiful lights you know, the works!!"

And so the rest of the day went by shopping, Syaoran getting pissed off and Sakura going over excited.

They reached home to find Eriol with a LONG roll of paper.

"THAT'S ALL FOOD??" Sakura shrieked as she entered.

Shoaling and Eriol blushed in embarrassment.

Sakura shook her head, "Guy's, it's pretty late now." She said.

Fanran and Fuutie shook their heads. "We're rushing remember? We have to finish in 2 weeks time and than get married before the end of this month. Remember Sakura? Your dad?"

Sakura sighed. "So now what?"

Sheifa thought. "My sisters and I'll go to the Banquet Hall and start planning on where to put what, Sakura and Syaoran go to sleep and Tomorrow we'll get you two to the Banquet Hall."

The two nodded and left to go to sleep.

"This is going to be a LONG two weeks." Syaoran commented as he changed into his PJ's.

"Tell me about it." Sakura murmured as she fell asleep.

---Morning---

Feimiel knocked on their door.

"Wake up and get ready. Fanran and Fuutie want to show you the hall."

So the duo did. Sakura changed into a light brown summer dress with flip-flops and Syaoran changed into Khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt.

Xenon was sitting on the sofa, got up.

"I want to go to." He said.

Sakura looked at him as Shoaling stood behind Sakura. Both of them were amazed at how he had proposed that.

Shoaling shuddered, wondering what Xenon was up to.

"Guy's, I have to go to work later this evening."

Syaoran nodded. "Ok Shoaling. And dad sure."

So the 10 left.

The reached Clow Hall and entered to the glitter of the hall.

Not even HALF of the hall was decorated but it was done fairly well. Flowers were starting to be arranged on the Arch and a net was hung on the ceiling as flowers were being put in there.

Fuutie had bags under her eyes. Sakura looked worried.

"How long were you two up?" She asked.

"A long t…t…time…" Fanran yawned.

"Aren't the flowers going to die?" Xiao Chen asked.

"The owner of the Hall is going to water spray them. They'll last." Fuutie said.

Sakura grinned. "You two go home. We're continuing the decoration."

With a little protest the two girls left. Which left, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Shoaling, Sheifa, Feimiel and Xenon.

"Dad, you're staying?" Syaoran asked.

"It's my son's wedding." Was all he said.

Decoration continued. The arch was filled with flowers and now they were being hung around. Syaoran managed to get half the hall with streamers and Sakura threw confetti around to make the hall glittery.

"Half done." Sakura moaned as she rubbed her feet.

That had taken them a few good hours.

"Let's go home, relax and then get Fanran and Fuutie to finish." Tomoyo suggested.

"Nice. 'Sides, tomorrow is dressing day." Eriol said.

So the whole crew agreed and left.

Shoaling left for work.

Syaoran and Xenon went to the Empire.

Sakura and Tomoyo were talking.

Eriol was watching television.

And Fujitaka? He's not doing to well.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first Wedding chapter!!**

**Damn that took a LONG time to plan!!!**

**Oh guys, tell me, after the wedding to you want Sakura and Syaoran to have a LEMON scene or not? If you want one tell me, because afterwards, the one that people want the most I'll do.**

**Lemon? Or no?**

**You decide!! Anyways, next chapter is going to be called,** _Wedding Preparations: Gown_

**Lub you!!**

**Sakura**


	14. Wedding Preparations: The Gown and The T...

**Gown shopping time… and TUX too!!!!! I've also kinda got a review saying that the flowers won't survive for 2 weeks. Thanks for telling me!! But oh well, what can I do? I'll get the crew in this fic to replace them afterwards!!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**---Chapter 14**: **Wedding Preparations: The Gown and The Tux**

Decoration continued. The arch was filled with flowers and now they were being hung around. Syaoran managed to get half the hall with streamers and Sakura threw confetti around to make the hall glittery.

"Half done." Sakura moaned as she rubbed her feet.

That had taken them a few good hours.

"Let's go home, relax and then get Fanran and Fuutie to finish." Tomoyo suggested.

"Nice. 'Sides, tomorrow is dressing day." Eriol said.

So the whole crew agreed and left.

Shoaling left for work.

Syaoran and Xenon went to the Empire.

Sakura and Tomoyo were talking.

Eriol was watching television.

And Fujitaka? He's not doing to well.

---Next Day---

Sakura yawned as she awoke. She sat down on her bed and stared at herself in the dresser mirror.

"Ew I look like a pig." She grumbled as she got up.

She looked around for Syaoran but he wasn't there.

"Damn him." She muttered sleepily as she walked into her bathroom and washed up.

She finally came out, her hair was all tamed and she was wearing white shorts and a baby pink tank top.

"Oh, I remember this… I wore this at the Cherry Blossom fest in Japan the year I went blind…"

_---Flash Back---_

_15-year-old Sakura jumped up and down as she rushed past her mother to gobble down her toast and juice._

_School was let out today for the Cherry Blossom festival and Sakura was allowed to go, only if Tomoyo could._

"_Calm down Sakura-chan. The fest isn't going anywhere." Nadesiko laughed._

_Sakura nodded as she tried to stuff the second half of the toast in her mouth. _

_Touya had come down with the paper and laughed. "Kaijuu."_

_Sakura glared at Touya as she finished her juice._

"_Bye mom!!" She said as he kissed Nadesiko on the cheek before in-line skating out of there._

_On the way Sakura met Hiro._

"_Hiro-kun!!" She giggled as she kissed him._

"_Hey Sakura-chan."_

"_Where you headed?" Sakura asked._

"_Cherry Blossom festival."_

"_Same!! We'll make it a date?" Sakura asked._

"_Anything for you." Hiro smiled as he held Sakura's hands._

'_This is perfect. I have a great boyfriend, an awesome family and just the most perfect life ever.' Sakura thought as she smiled._

_At the Park she met Tomoyo and Eriol._

"_Hey guys!!" Sakura greeted._

"_Hey Hiro!! Sakura!!" Eriol greeted._

_Tomoyo and Sakura hugged, and then Sakura took off her skates._

"_WHAT ARE YOU WEARING???" Tomoyo asked._

_Sakura looked down. She was in her school uniform, big whoop?_

"_Umm… I'm wearing a dark grey skirt and a white t-shirt?"_

_Tomoyo shook her head. "You're lucky they have a cloths section here. Let's go get you some festive cloths!!"_

_Hiro and Eriol laughed as they left the girls to do their shopping._

_Tomoyo and Sakura stepped into a clothes tent as Tomoyo picked out a cute pair of white shorts and a pink tank top._

"_Gee…thanks." Sakura murmured as she changed into them and Tomoyo paid._

"_No problem!! Let's go!!" Tomoyo giggled as the two ran off._

_---End---_

"This is perfect. I have a great boyfriend, an awesome family and just the most perfect life ever," Sakura repeated, "my ass my life is perfect." She sighed.

Suddenly, she felt warm and familiar arms wrap around her waist and nuzzle his head in her shoulder.

Sakura slightly moved her head towards the face, careful not to disturb him. "Where were you?" She whispered.

"Dad called me. Some looser jacked our bank account and now we're down $10,000."

Sakura gasped. "What??"

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, but I seemed to have remembered that I had a worker who was awfully suspicious. Dad accused him and he broke down."

Sakura giggled. "Does your whole family have a tendency to make people cry?"

Syaoran laughed. "I guess we do."

"SAKURA!! SYAORAN!!! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!!!" Fanran's voice rung through the mansion.

Syaoran frowned. "Go where?"

"Dress fitting and Tux fitting."

"God I hate weddings." Syaoran moaned.

"Oh really?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

Syaoran looked at her and gasped. "Besides ours that is."

Sakura lightly slapped him and giggled. "Hurry, you, Eriol and Xiao Chen are going Tux fitting while Tomoyo, Fanran, Fuutie and I got gown fitting."

Syaoran nodded as he put on jeans. "And Feimiel and Sheifa?"

"They're gonna finish the décor."

Syaoran nodded. He walked up to Sakura and kissed her on the cheeks. "See ya then babe."

"Don't call me…" but by then, Syaoran was gone.

"Babe." Sakura whispered as she left downstairs.

---Downstairs---

Syaoran, Eriol and Shoaling had already left so that left Sakura, Tomoyo, Fanran and Fuutie.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Minako's Gowns. It's a wicked kick ass Japanese gown place." Fuutie giggled as she tied her shoelaces.

Sakura laughed as she slipped on her flip-flops.

And then the 4 left, but not before…

"FANRAN!!!" Came Xenon's voice.

"Yea?" She screamed back as she straightened her shirt.

Xenon gave her a piece of paper.

"Have Fuutie read it after, but only you two." He whispered to her.

Yelan laughed as she saw Sakura stare at her feet.

"Why the worries Sakura?"

"What if I look ugly in all of my dresses? What if I'm so ugly that Syaoran doesn't wanna marry me when he sees me at the alter? What if I'm so ugly that he runs away and elopes with some next girl? What if I'm so ugly that…"

Yelan finally cut her off. "Oh shush. You are not ugly!! You look exactly like your mother, and if I remember correctly, you're mother was a beauty." Yelan smiled.

Sakura giggled. "Thanks." She said as the 4 left.

"Ugly? That girls needs to take a second look at her self." Yelan laughed to herself as she was about to walk off.

Xenon cut her off and held her shoulders roughly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Yelan glared at him. "It's not me that need apologizing to. It's Xiao Chen and Sakura. And what's this I hear, you helped Xiao Lang and Sakura with their wedding décor yesterday?"

Xenon sighed. "Listen, it's my only sons wedding. No matter how mad I am right now, I want to help him. I mean I have 4 daughters but when they get married it's not the same as my only son."

Yelan glared at him. "Who said you only had one son?" She asked as she walked away.

Xenon ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed. "Dammit, what did I do to deserve this… oh wait… bad question." He sighed as he left to Syaoran's training room.

---Gown---

Sakura groaned as Tomoyo and Fuutie drowned Sakura in gowns. She had tried on a halter gown, a tight gown, a flowing gown, a shiny gown, a sequin filled gown… and well, lots others.

They had been in the store for so long, they completely lost track of time.

"Ok, re-measurements." Minako, the storeowner sighed.

"Waist… minimum… Breast… minimum…Under breast…minimum… Arms…minimum. My oh my, you are one tiny lady." Minako laughed as Sakura blushed.

"Well, we do have these 5 dresses that might go well, only if you curl your locks." Said Minako as she brought out 5 pairs of dresses.

"Oh dammit." Sakura groaned as Tomoyo, Fuutie and Fanran disappeared into the pile of dresses.

---Tux---

Syaoran groaned as his brother and cousin made him try on SOOO many tuxes.

Blue, green, white, silver, grey, black…and sadly…even pink.

"OH GOD!!!!" Syaoran finally roared.

"What if I get a damn black tux and Sakura has I don't know, an orange dress????"

Xiao Chen and Eriol looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"ORANGE??" Xiao Chen laughed.

"ORANGE?????" Eriol coughed out.

Syaoran glared at them. "With Tomoyo with her, god knows."

That caused the two to laugh even more.

Syaoran sighed. "Can we get this going? If this was an evenly spaced out timed wedding we would have a lot of days for Tux fittings, but since we cut our selves down to two weeks, we need to get this done… TODAY!"

Finally the two stopped laughing.

"So, let's try on some more, and then call the girls to figure out Sakura's dress. Based on her dress colour, we'll pick out the perfect Tux." Eriol suggested.

The brothers nodded as they continued their hunt for Tuxedos.

---Gown---

Sakura stared at the full-length mirror. She was wearing a cream coloured wedding dress that had puffed out sleeves and flared down to her wrists. It had a tight top that had sequins in flower patterns, white coloured sequins. The bottom half of the dress, which was connected to the top half, was flowing. It had a layer of cotton, the VERY bottom layer, then a layer of silk, and then another layer of cotton, and finally the last layer was silk again. And to top that off, it had a mesh layer on top of the whole thing.

The dress included a veil that had a place to hold the tiara that was included.

Sakura walked out in front of her cousin and her 2 sister-in-law-to-be'.

"KAWAII DESU!!!" Fuutie shrieked as she ran up to Sakura and started toying with her dress.

"Do we need to buy our gown today?" Sakura groaned as Fuutie fixed the veil.

Fanran sighed. "Yea. We do only have two weeks for this wedding to be prepared and executed."

"You make it sound like it's a dance show or something." Sakura groaned again.

Tomoyo laughed. "This dress is pretty good."

"Ah no, I am NOT getting married in puffed sleeves."

"But this isn't your only marriage. You are going to divorce Syaoran and get married again." Fuutie pointed out.

Sakura countered. "Yea, but this is the only time my dad gets to see me married to some guys he approves to. Otou-san did approve Syaoran. So, I want to make my self presentable in front of my dad, since this is the only time he sees me married."

Fanran sighed. "She has a point. Ok, Sakura try on the blue dress."

Sakura pretended to gag as she changed.

---Tux---

Syaoran changed into a white tux. Not much to describe except it had black buttons, a front pocket and it as a bow-tie, not a tie.

"I'm not 11." Syaoran moaned as Eriol checked it out.

"So? A bow-tie is cute." Xiao Chen said in a girl imitation voice.

"Say that again and you die." Syaoran growled.

"Not bad, but I say you try on those 3 tuxes before we call Sakura." Eriol said.

Syaoran sighed as he changed into a red tux now. "RED??" He roared from the dressing room.

"SO WHAT IF SAKURA GETS A RED DRESS?" Eriol yelled back.

"DOUBT IT!! SHE HAS BETTER TASTE THAN YOUR GIRL!!"

"WHY YOU…" Eriol growled.

Shoaling was on the floor laughing.

---Gown---

Sakura was dead tired now. They spent the last 6 hours in Minako's Gown shop.

"Aren't here anymore wedding gown places??" Sakura hissed as she tried to take of the veil from the last gown she wore.

"Not for a couple hundred miles. And I highly doubt we'd wanna go that far." Fuutie mumbled as she looked at some dresses.

They all stopped when they heard Tomoyo scream.

"GOT IT!! PERFECT DRESS!!!" Tomoyo shrieked.

Sakura ran out in her tank top and half buttoned pants.

"Remind me why Tomoyo isn't making my dress?" She asked as she walked up to Fanran, Fuutie and Tomoyo.

"Because, we need her, we only have a couple more days left before the wedding. I mean, two weeks, we've already wasted 3 days including today. And tomorrow we're going back to Clow Hall so that's already 4 days gone." Fanran said.

"I swear, when it's her wedding, every thing is going to be planned before we even start talking about it." Sakura muttered as she tried to get a glimpse of the dress Tomoyo had.

Minako grinned as the rest laughed. "This is our finest quality dress. It's quite expensive…"

"No matter." Fuutie said curtly.

"It's Silk mainly with soft velvet, we even have the shawl."

Sakura was adorned by the dress. It was a two-piece. The top went up to her belly button. It has low V-cut with long flared sleeves. It had diamond imitations coming up from the fingers of the top to the shoulders. The bottom was a long skirt. It was flared and had a slit running up to her knees.

The top had a little loop on both shoulders for the shawl to attach to. The entire dress was baby pink.

Sakura ran quickly to try the dress on.

She walked out, with the veil, tiara and the shawl attached.

Fanran literally fainted at the sight.

Fuutie laughed as Fanran jumped back up. "If Fanran faints, than god knows Syaoran's reaction."

Sakura blushed. "You really think it's good?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Hells ya babe!! I mean, we've practically tried out EVERY dress in this place, this is perfect!!"

Sakura stared at her self in the full-length mirror. 'This is pretty nice.' She thought.

---Tux---

Syaoran was wearing a black tux... with a TIE this time. NOT A BOW-TIE!! The tux was...Normal yes I guess. You technically can't explain tuxes.

He had matching shoes though!!

"This is good. All the other black ones I wore were either stained or to small." Syaoran groaned.

"Why do you need a new tux?? You're the damn prince of China, shouldn't you have enough?" Xiao Chen asked.

Eriol laughed. "It's his wedding, it's expected he gets a new one. But Syaoran, don't bring your hopes up. Your tux has to match Sakura's dress."

Syaoran's face fell. "Dammit. Can we call her now?"

Eriol laughed. "Yea." So he dialled Sakura's cell.

---Gown---

Sakura was still looking at her self. Exactly 10 minutes now until her cell rang. Luckily, Tomoyo had her purse.

"Eriol? Yea, yea you chose a tux?? Awesome!! What colour type and style??"

Eriol replied.

"Niiiiice. Sakura's dress colour? Baby pink. Black would look really nice with it."

Eriol replied.

"So you buy that and we'll take this. Deal?"

Eriol replied.

"Ok, bye love you."

Tomoyo hung up.

"Eriol bought the tux, it's black, so baby pink will be nice with it." Tomoyo said.

Sakura laughed. "So we get?"

Fanran smiled. "We get."

So they bought the dress as the guys bought the tux.

---Home---

Sakura and the girls walked in exactly when the boys walked in.

"Let's see your dress!!!" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura snorted. "As if…"

"Wait, when are we getting our bridesmaid, and best man's?" Tomoyo asked.

"Easy, the guys already have tuxes, they'll wear them, and since we're doing guest list and wedding card's tomorrow, Sakura and Syaoran will do that, so we'll go bridesmaid and other dress shopping for us tomorrow." Fanran answered.

"She **does** have it all planned out." Sakura grumbled.

That caused a bunch of laughter to erupt.

"So, you guys can head down to Clow Hall, I have to talk to Fuutie." Fanran said.

Sakura smiled as she and Tomoyo put her gown in Tomoyo's room, no peeking Syaoran, and Syaoran stuffed his tux in his closet.

Xiao Chen, Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo headed towards Clow hall.

---Fanran and Fuutie---

"Fuutie read this. Dad gave it to me." Fanran said.

Fuutie took the note and read it, it said:

_Pick a good dress for her. She will be my daughter-in-law… not only since I keep forgetting about Xiao Chen, 21 years, it's been a long time. So pick a good dress for her and make sure she looks stunning, enough that Syaoran stares and well… faints like how I did at my wedding. Please don't ask why._

_I want to apologize to Xiao Chen and Sakura, but I don't know how, can you 4 girls help me?_

_-Dad_

"4? Does he mean Sheifa and Feimiel too?" Fuutie asked.

Fanran nodded. "So should we?"

"I guess, if Dad's asking us, than how can we say no?"

Fanran shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, they heard the door crash open.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Xiao Chen were soaking wet.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE WAS A FRIGGIN' THUNDER STORM AND WE DIDN'T KNOW!!!" Xiao Chen roared.

Wei, Fuutie, Fanran, Yelan, Xenon, and Sakura and Syaoran's personal maid, Kitty rushed to see what happened.

"What…happened?" Fuutie tried to suppress a giggle.

"We go there, Feimiel and Sheifa kick us out because the 'bride' and 'groom' don't come until tomorrow, when the décor is finally over." Sakura grunted as she sat down, on the floor.

"We walk back out to find the limo gone. I call, my phone dies. Xiao Chen's phone has no batteries and somehow, Sakura's phone and Tomoyo's were left at home and Eriol's phone was in the limo." Syaoran grunted as he helped Sakura up and they sat down on the couch, they're arses soaking the sofa.

"We walk to the nearest payphone, since Feimiel suggested that because neither her nor Sheifa's phones were working then, and Clow Hall and disconnected their phones because of us decorating it." Eriol said.

"We go to the payphone, and managed to fit all of us in a booth when, just our luck, we have no change on us." Tomoyo wailed.

"We go back to the hall, when the flipping thunder storm begins. We walk to the entrance in time to find the limo coming back. It was making a damn round." Xiao Chen finished.

The rest stared at the soaking team and burst out laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!! It's late and we want sleep. Let's go Sakura." Syaoran said as them two left.

The others stared at them. "Not really late, it's just 9." Xiao Chen said.

"They're more stressed after Fanran, it's their wedding after all, and I don't blame them." Fuutie said.

"Wait, if Sheifa and Feimiel's phones aren't working… how do they get home?" Yelan asked.

Fanran and Fuutie look at each other. "SHIT!!" They screamed as they left to get their sisters.

The others left to dry.

---Sakura and Syaoran---

Sakura changed into homely cloths. A pair of grey sweats and a baggy blue t-shirt. She blow dried her hair and put a small clip in it.

Syaoran was wearing red boxers and a white tank top. He rubbed a towel against his hair to kinda dry it up.

They both laid in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How many kids do you want?" Sakura finally asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "Depends. How many times do you want to do it?"

Sakura lightly kicked him from under the covers. "Hentai."

Syaoran snorted. "As if. If I was a hentai, then I would have done this."

And Syaoran some how managed to pinch Sakura's waist.

Now Sakura REALLY gave it to him.

"Ouch woman…" Syaoran said as he rubbed his arm.

Sakura giggled. "So how many?"

"Two." Syaoran said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer.

"Two?" Sakura inquired.

Syaoran sadly smiled. "Because when our time is up, you leave with one…and I stay with one."

Sakura stared into his eyes and both remained like that for a very long time until finally Syaoran kissed her temple and smiled.

"Night Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "Night Syao-kun."

And they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**(Nothing happened yet… LOL!!!)**

---Morning---

Sakura woke up again to find Syaoran gone.

"Aw fuck this." She murmured as she took a shower, got dressed and left downstairs.

There she saw the ENTIRE crew sitting with their shoes on and waiting for Sakura.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Sup?" She asked.

Fuutie looked at her. "Thank god you're awake!! Syaoran left with Dad to the corp but we just got a very bad phone call."

Sakura looked at her. "What happened?"

Sheifa burst into tears. "THE FLOWERS DIED!!! ALL OF THEM!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!! LET'S GO!!"

Sakura stuffed toast in her mouth before leaving to Clow Hall.

---Tomoeda Japan---

Fujitaka sat on his hospital bed, counting… thinking…remembering.

He sighed. 'Sakura… my baby girl is getting married.' He thought.

Touya walked in to find his father lost in his thought.

"Dad?" he said.

Fujitaka looked at Touya, as tears spilled out of Fujitaka's eyes.

Touya rushed over to his dad. "What's up dad?" he asked tenderly.

"I don't have much time Touya. Promise me when I'm gone, you'll take care of your sister and mother."

"Don't talk like…"

Fujitaka cut him off. "Please, don't say something that isn't true Touya. Just promise me…"

Touya nodded sadly. "I promise." He whispered.

Fujitaka smiled sadly. "Good, now I need sleep. Night Touya."

"Night dad." Touya whispered as he watched his father fall into deep slumber.

* * *

**So… did you like THIS chapter of wedding prep??**

**I KILLED THE FLOWERS!! NOOOOOO!!!! Well, the crew will replace them… eventually!! So 4 days gone… 10 to go…**

**But, does Fujitaka have that long? Oh… this is EVILLL… wait… THE WORD EVIL ISN'T EVIL ENUFF!! Damn I'm good… in an evil type of way…**

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter called…** _Wedding Decorations: Guest List and Card Picking_

**Ja ne!!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**BTW now that I know that you guys want a LEMON scene, I just want to ask that do you want DETAILS or just for me to generalize it? Because if you want details than I need to read some fanfics that have LEMON scenes so I know how to write it... ANNND do you want it RITE after the wedding or a few chapters after? THANKS AND PLZ ANSWER!!**


	15. Wedding Decorations: Guest List and Card...

**Hey… Oh flowers died… I'm an evil authoress aren't I? Well, what do you expect from a coffee high teen fan girl?? LOL!!**

**Btw, somebody suggested the fact that I got the name Hiro from the story, 'The Clow Four'. Well truth be told, I was thinking of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Heero Yuy when I made that name Hiro up and Hiro's last name? Su came from a guy in my class; his last name was Si so I just switched it to Su. So there you have it, Hiro Su was purely based on my imagination!!**

**AND adding to the fact that I'm pretty sure I have NEVER read the story The Clow Four… YET!!! LOL!!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**---Chapter 15: Wedding Decorations: Guest List and Card Picking**

---Tomoeda Japan---

Fujitaka sat on his hospital bed, counting… thinking…remembering.

He sighed. 'Sakura… my baby girl is getting married.' He thought.

Touya walked in to find his father lost in his thought.

"Dad?" he said.

Fujitaka looked at Touya, as tears spilled out of Fujitaka's eyes.

Touya rushed over to his dad. "What's up dad?" he asked tenderly.

"I don't have much time Touya. Promise me when I'm gone, you'll take care of your sister and mother."

"Don't talk like…"

Fujitaka cut him off. "Please, don't say something that isn't true Touya. Just promise me…"

Touya nodded sadly. "I promise." He whispered.

Fujitaka smiled sadly. "Good, now I need sleep. Night Touya."

"Night dad." Touya whispered as he watched his father fall into deep slumber.

---Next Day---

Sakura woke up with a groan. She was expecting to find Syaoran gone, again like yesterday and the day before… but surprisingly he was there, his arm wrapped around her waist, his head in the nape of her neck.

Sakura slightly giggled at the position they were in.

'God dammit… he needs to be in control when he sleeps…' Sakura thought.

Little did she know, Syaoran was fully wide-awake.

'Damn I think I love her…' he thought as he lay in the position.

"Syaoran, move dammit it's 12:30!!"

That caused Syaoran to instantly jump and rush to the bathroom.

Sakura shook her head. "So Syaoran," She called as he just got the tap started.

Sakura walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth as he showered.

"Huh?"

"What date is our wedding held for?"

Syaoran thought for a while. "Um… I think May 22nd."

"Why so late?"

"Your operation was at the end of April, because I remember I proposed to you a week before your birthday. And then we went back to Tomoeda for another week which brought us to the beginning of May, and we started our wedding prep sometime near May 8th I presume… it's been 6 days already counting today because yesterday you girls were examining the dead flowers, bringing us to May 14th… and we're on a tight schedule for 2 weeks prep time."

"Ohhh…" Sakura murmured. "So sometime near the 22nd is when we get married?"

"Not sometime near Sakura, ON the 22nd, you and I have some wedding cards and lists to do today."

Sakura groaned. "Oh god, it's only been 4 no 6 days and I'm pooped."

Syaoran laughed as he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. "So you don't have to worry about this for another 3 years."

Sakura groaned. "So??? I don't care; I don't want to worry about this even now!! Fanran is planning all the shit but I'm loaded!!!"

Syaoran laughed as he got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're the bride obviously your pooped."

Sakura laughed as she walked into the shower. "Aren't you tired?? You are the groom after all."

Syaoran shrugged. "So it's usually the girls who get messed up on the wedding shit…"

Sakura groaned. "Aww just leave it Syaoran…" She murmured as she half fell asleep in the shower.

---Breakfast time---

Tomoyo, Fuutie and Fanran rushed around the house getting their purses.

Sakura came down and laughed. "You guys busy for the bridesmaid outfits??"

Fuutie nodded. "Yea, we're going to buy it now."

Sakura laughed as she sat down. "So… when are we replacing the flowers?"

Yesterday the crew went to go check out the dead flowers. The workers of Clow Hall threw them all away but kept the décor plans that Fanran had made.

They all had decided to replace the flowers WAYY after, near the wedding date.

"We'll replace them after the wedding practice day." Sheifa said as she rushed down stairs.

"And when's that?" Sakura asked as Syaoran made toast.

"After you guys pick out the cards and made the guest list."

Syaoran shrugged. "Fair enough. Where's Eriol and Xiao Chen?" he asked.

Tomoyo stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh yea, they got a call from Mei Lin today, Mei Lin and Ryu are coming back to Hong Kong today so Chen and Eriol have gone to pick them up."

Syaoran nodded. "Any ways, you guys should get going, I heard that Minako's Gowns got a new shipment of Bridesmaids dresses."

So the 5 girls rushed.

"Hey Syaoran, shouldn't Mei Lin buy a new dress?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran chuckled. "Knowing Mei Lin, she probably already did."

She laughed as the two finished eating.

---Yelan and Xenon---

"So, what prep day is it today?" Xenon asked as he pulled on a shirt.

Yelan stopped brushing her hair and turned around to face Xenon. "I'm pretty sure that Syaoran and Sakura are doing card picking and guest list today and the girls have gone dress shopping."

Xenon nodded. "Does Syaoran and Sakura need any help?" he asked.

Yelan shrugged. "I suppose not, seeing Syaoran knows all of your business allies and Sakura can do family, and besides, if they did need help, I don't suspect you'd help them?"

Xenon sighed. "I really don't know any more… Sakura somehow seems worthy now."

Yelan growled. "You are the most despicable man known to the World Xenon. You care for nothing but you and your business."

And Yelan walked.

---Syaoran and Sakura---

They were currently sitting in the living room with a clipboard filled with paper. They also had a huge roll of paper and Syaoran's cell phone.

"First we order the food that Eriol and Xiao Chen made a list up of." Said Syaoran as he called the Clow Hall caterers.

"Hello yes, I would like to order the following for May 24th…"

And Syaoran told the man the list of food items and the quantity.

"Shit…" Syaoran groaned after he finished the order.

"Does Eriol and Chen eat… or do they eat???" Syaoran asked.

Sakura laughed. "No worries eh? We have others to help them."

Syaoran laughed. "Ok, we start off with your family, list them all…"

So they put their heads together to make a list of Sakura's family and friends…

Sakura's List

_Rika Sasaki_

_Naoko Yanagisawa_

_Chiharu Miharu_

_Takashi Yamazaki_

_Fujitaka Kinomoto_

_Nadesiko Kinomoto_

_Touya Kinomoto_

_Kaho Mizuki_

_Mika Koji_

_Ryan Lao_

_Yukito Tsukishiro_

_Nakuru Tsukishiro_

_Mickey Hiiragizawa_

_Granny and Granddad_

"You know that's not a lot." Syaoran laughed

Sakura glared at him. "So I was blind for 3 years. Mika is Naoko's fiancé. Ryan is Rika's boyfriend and you remember Mickey."

Syaoran laughed. "Duh I do."

"And obviously I have to invite my cousin Yuki and his wife."

Syaoran still laughed. "So a guest list of 14 won't necessarily help."

"Have you forgotten Syaoran, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi are bringing their parents? And I'm pretty much sure that the rest are also bringing their families which will boast my list up and beyond 40."

Syaoran sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, now my guest list…"

Syaoran's List

_Entire Li Empire (Probably 90 folks not including family)_

_Cousins from out of country (Probably 50 not including family)_

"That is some list." Sakura frowned.

"90 and 50 not including family babe."

Sakura frowned "And we booked a hall that max 3500 guests."

Syaoran laughed. "Are you forgetting Sakura? Grandparents, children, mothers, fathers, friends of friends… and it goes on and on, I'm guessing we'll actually land up to 2000 guests."

Sakura sighed. "What do we do now? We have our guest list practically laid out…"

Syaoran sighed. "Now I have to figure out the names of the Li Empire and my cousins… that could take a long time…"

---Tomoyo and the Li sisters---

"This one's nice for Fuutie…" Tomoyo said holding up a magnificent dress.

It was a glittery white dress that was spaghetti strapped and landed just below her knees. It had matching shoes, white with straps and gloves.

Fuutie's eyes widened at the beauty of the dress. "OH!! I so have to try that one on!!" She giggled as she rushed into the fitting room.

Tomoyo racked through the hangers and Fanran went through another set of cloths.

Sheifa groaned as she picked up a lovely violet dress. "Tomoyo, this would be perfect for you ne?"

Tomoyo turned around. She had already tried out 5 outfits, god she now knows how Sakura felt 2 days ago when it was her Gown fitting day.

"Wow… and we didn't notice that before because?"

Sheifa laughed. "It was sandwiched between some huge ass dresses that I swear nobody would buy."

Tomoyo examined the dress. It was a 2 piece like Sakura but this dress had 2-inch thick straps. It went up to her belly button. The skirt flared all the way down to her ankles, and the dress came with matching shoes.

Tomoyo frowned. "Does Sakura have shoes?"

Fanran nodded. "Yea, I had pre-ordered them when Sakura was dress fitting. I got her shoe size and when we picked out the dress, I ordered matching shoes. It should arrive today so we'll take them from Minako when we finish out dress shopping."

"I'm ready!!" Fuutie called as she stepped out.

She looked marvellous. The dress looked perfect on her, her waist length hair was flowing behind her and her posture was just prefect.

"WAIII!!! FUUTIE-CHAN!! YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO BUY!!!" Sheifa exploded as soon as Fuutie stepped out.

Fuutie looked at herself self-consciously. "You…you really think?"

Feimiel laughed. "Yes sister!! You examine your self in that while Tomoyo changes into her dress."

Tomoyo giggled. "Ok."

As Tomoyo was changing, Fuutie examined her self, and Sheifa asked a question.

"Fanran, what about Sakura's jewellery?"

Fanran thought for a moment. "I think Minako has matching jewellery to what dress we bought her. Let me ask…"

So Fanran left to ask Minako, that second Tomoyo came out.

The girls gaped at her beauty. "You sexy thang you… Eriol will simply die when he sees you!!"

Tomoyo laughed, as she looked at her self. "Damn, how am I supposed to carry Sakura's veil with this thing on??"

The 4 girls giggled. The dresses beauty adorned Tomoyo. "Fuutie and I have our cloths, Fanran, Feimiel and Sheifa need yours."

Feimiel and Sheifa giggled. "Not even, we have dresses picked out. Let us change and you guys stare at yourselves."

Tomoyo and Fuutie laughed as they examined themselves.

Fanran came running back with a box in her hands.

"Look at this." She said as she opened the set. In side was a Queen sized necklace with blue, red, white, and all sorts of diamonds. It was thick banded and had smaller strings pulled out.

It had matching earrings that were long… and a bracelet, thin chained with a single diamond on it.

Tomoyo's eyes bulged. "THAT IS THE MATCHING SET!?!?"

Fanran nodded. "Apparently yea, Minako says there is only one left in stock and this is the one."

Fuutie grinned. "So, what are we waiting for?? Take the damn thing already."

Fanran nodded. Just then Sheifa and Feimiel walked out in matching dresses.

Feimiel was wearing a baby blue dress that was obviously 1 piece. It had a sash going through the middle making it look as if it's two separate pieces. The 'top' had loose sleeves that opened up wide near the hands. It had dark blue stitches going up. The bottom was loose and flowing. There was a slit that ran all the up to her knees.

"I have matching shoes so I don't have to worry."

The other girls gawked at Feimiel's dress.

"Now why couldn't I have seen that dress??" Fanran moaned.

Sheifa laughed. Her dress was the exact same kind, except her dress was a pale grey, and her sash was red as Feimiel's was purple.

"I too have matching shoes."

Fanran sighed. "Just my dress left."

The girls all looked at each other with evil grins.

They all handed a dress that Fanran swore she passed 500 times in the store and didn't at all like…

It was a burgundy 1 piece set that had hints of yellow in it. The top was fairly tight with a yellow band going around the stomach area. The bottom was all loose with a few hints of yellow glitters.

Fanran was amazed. Hence she saw the dress she despised it but the second she put it on, it amazed her.

"We're all set." Tomoyo giggled as soon as Fanran stepped out.

"We all have perfect dresses and Sakura has her jewellery and well shoes."

"What about ours?" Fanran said in a daze.

Fuutie laughed. "She does like the dress, listen we have jewellery, we don't need to buy any more, besides we're tight right now, we have to go home, greet Mei Lin and tell her our plans."

Fanran nodded. They all changed out of their dresses and bought everything.

"Onward home." Tomoyo yelled as they all linked arms and tried to get out of Minako's Gowns as best as possible.

---Syaoran and Sakura---

Sakura moaned. "Shit you Syaoran… we have at least 2000 guests now!!! And it's way past 6!!"

Eriol and Xiao Chen had called saying that Mei Lin's flight was delayed for another 2 hours… And Tomoyo called saying that there was a Crash on the road, so the girls would be late a few hours.

Syaoran laughed. "Don't worry, I'm almost done. I counted my cousin Shin Hugh, my uncle Xi… my aunt Reba…"

Sakura groaned again. "Syaoran, we have 2000 guests…"

Syaoran shook his head. "No… that can't be right… I already have Yuma and her husband Goshen…"

Sakura laid down on the sofa, her legs thrown over the backrest of the sofa.

Finally 10 minutes later…

"Sakura we have 2, 890 guests coming."

Sakura's eyes bulged. "WHAT THE HELL???? 2 890?!?!? WHO THE HELL DID WE INVITE??"

Syaoran shrugged. "After the math, your friends, their family, I counted siblings, grandparents, remember we made a few phone calls, we have aunts, uncles, second cousins, nephews, nieces, business allies, family of them allies… etc…"

Sakura's eyes were dots. "You did all that math?? I can't even do damn long division."

Syaoran chuckled. "Math was my strong point."

Sakura stared at their gust list. "That I can see. Give that to Wei so he can get one of the other butlers to type that up."

Syaoran nodded as Wei came. "Wei, give this to Jin to type up."

Wei nodded as he took the list to another butler who was a few years younger than Wei but not as young.

Syaoran wrote down the number of people on a post-it stamp.

"Let's go Sakura."

Sakura opened an eye from her sleeping position. "And where do Mister Li?"

Syaoran chuckled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "A wedding card shop."

Sakura's quirked an eyebrow. "You got those here in Hong Kong?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Yup we do, now fix your hair and lets go."

Sakura yawned as she walked in to the powder room, straightened her hair and walked out.

---Card Shop---

Syaoran and Sakura had examined well over 10 cards.

"How about this?" Sakura said as she showed Syaoran a card. It was the shape of a bouquet and had colours of the flowers in the front. Once you open it, music begun playing.

Syaoran frowned. "I don't wanna give my grandparents heart attacks with these things."

Sakura giggled at his reaction, "Then what do you suggest we do, oh All Mighty Li Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran laughed. "I like the sound of that, you should call me that more often."

Sakura laughed and shook her head.

Syaoran's eyes set upon the most breath-taking card yet.

It was obviously a rectangle but it had a picture of a bride and a groom close to their sealing kiss.

Once you open the card, there was a thin sheet of wax paper, once you flip the wax paper the words of the invitation were present.

"Sakura, what about this?" he asked.

Sakura walked over. "Oh god, and to think YOU'D chosen this one??"

Syaoran glared at her playfully. "So, you think that I have no taste?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll get back to you on that."

Syaoran laughed. They walked up to the cashier and ordered.

"We would like 2 890 of these cards printed please." Syaoran said.

The man nodded writing down the order.

"But, before you actually print the cards, could you send demo to this address with the invite on it?" Syaoran asked.

The man nodded again.

Syaoran gave him the address and told him to write on the front, _'You are invite to the wedding of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto'_

Once you open the card and flip the wax paper, the writing will say as the following: _'You have been invited to the Wedding of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, held on May 22nd at Clow Banquet Hall, Hong Kong China at 5 pm sharp._

_If you have any questions than please call Syaoran at, - (987) 564 3210 –_

The man nodded yet again as he wrote down the invite.

Syaoran glared at him. "I expect a copy at my house first thing tomorrow morning."

The man freaked out and started doing stupid things like whimper.

Sakura shook her head; after all, this was her 'husband'.

---Home---

Sakura and Syaoran arrived home around 8 pm.

Mei Lin and Ryu have already arrived. Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa have too arrived.

They did the usual, shriek, be happy, look at the dresses and eventually calmed down and played… what did they play you might ask?

As odd as it may seem on a tight schedule for wedding prep, they found time to play…

**Truth or Dare.**

Syaoran frowned. "We're getting married in 8 days and we're playing Truth or Dare because?"

Tomoyo giggled. "We're playing because this will be the last time in a long time Sakura will play like she's 18!!"

Syaoran shrugged. "Hey if we're not ready by May 22nd then don't go blaming me!!"

Sakura giggled. "Of course we won't blame you, we'll kill you."

Syaoran gulped at his 'wife's' threat.

"Ok so how do we start?" Ryu asked.

Syaoran glared at him. "You and Mei arrived today, are you two jetlagged?"

Mei Lin giggled. "You are trying to get out of playing aren't ya?"

Syaoran glared at her. "Is it that fucking obvious?"

Sakura laughed. "But he's right, aren't you two tired."

Ryu frowned. "Japan to Hong Kong, you know it isn't that long."

Syaoran shrugged. "What ever."

"So how do we start?" Ryu asked again.

"Spin a bottle. The top part of the bottle will be the Doer and the bottom part of the bottle will be the Teller." Eriol said.

Sakura frowned. "But I don't want to do that the whole entire game."

Eriol shook his head. "No, after that we loose the bottle and the Doer gets to tell whom ever they want."

Sakura nodded. Sheifa got out her water bottle and spun it.

Amazingly it landed on Xiao Chen and Xiao Lang.

"Oh la la, the Xiao's I see." Sakura laughed her ass off.

The rest all laughed a long with her. But… they all looked back at the bottle to see who is the doer and who's the teller.

Sakura grinned with anticipation. "Syaoran, baby you're the doer."

Syaoran growled under his breath.

Shoaling laughed with pleasure. "Oh this will be fun."

"So Syaoran, truth… or dare…?" Shoaling said in a menacing voice.

Syaoran gulped. He didn't want to take chances… but then again yes he did…

"D…Da…Dare…" he said but soon regretted it.

Shoaling laughed. "No offence to my sis-in-law, Sakura I love you dearly… but…"

Everybody stared at Shoaling.

"Syaoran French kiss Eriol… tongue and all."

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes bulged as they fell on top of each other laughing.

"Fre…Fren…French kiss???" Sakura hooted as Tomoyo tried her best to stop crying of sheer laughter.

The look on Eriol and Syaoran's faces were priceless.

Fuutie had Tomoyo's camcorder and was getting all this on tape.

Mei Lin and Ryu were trying their very best to stop poking fun at the two but found it irresistibly hard.

Syaoran glared at Shoaling. "Rejection then?"

Xiao Chen laughed. "Ask Sakura."

Sakura wiped away the remaining tears. "No Marriage."

Syaoran's eyes popped. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO MARRIAGE??? YOU WANT TO MARRY A GAY GUY OR WHAT??"

Tomoyo shook her finger. "No, no Syaoran, marrying a Gay man would mean you slept with him… you're lucky you brother didn't say 15 minutes make love time."

Eriol glared at them all. "Ok, if Syaoran can't reject than I can!!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Nope, if you do I swear I won't talk to you."

Xiao Chen laughed his ass off this was gold.

"But I don't wanna kiss him… especially in front of my wife…"

"Ap pap pap…" Sakura laughed, "fiancée…"

Syaoran grumbled a few curses as he moved towards Eriol.

Sakura decided to spice it up. "Syaoran, kiss him like how you kiss me."

This caused Syaoran to send her a very evil death glare.

Sakura laughed. Fanran and Sheifa were trying their best to start breathing again, as the laughter caused their lungs to explode.

"I am not kissing my cousin the way I do my wife."

Sakura giggled. "Aww so you're actually implying that you love me?"

Syaoran laughed. "Any doubts??"

Shoaling laughed at his brothers come back. "Hey, lil bro, no stalling and kiss him already."

Eriol grumbled. "I was hoping he would stall for much longer. Oi, Shoaling, are tongues needed?"

Shoaling looked at Ryu, who grinned back. "YES!!" The boys screamed.

The entire group of 8 were watching in anticipation. Fuutie was filming it as Sakura and Tomoyo watch their 'men' kiss each other.

Syaoran inched forward, his lips finally touching Eriol.

They both opened their eyes in disgust only to meet each other's eyes, they instantly shut their eyes again.

They just sat there, lips touching, doing nothing.

Mei Lin got bored. "IF YOU FUCKING DON'T KISS I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU TWO MAKE OUT!!"

This caused Syaoran to slightly open his mouth; Eriol with much hesitation put his tongue into Syaoran's mouth.

Syaoran felt his dinner over turn. His tongue too entered Eriol's mouth. They started to actually kiss now. Syaoran balled his hand into a tight fist.

Finally, after a few seconds of kissed they pulled back spitting.

Syaoran send a HUGE death glare as he and Eriol rushed upstairs to clean their mouths of this dirty deed.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa and Fanran were literally dying if laughter.

Ryu and Shoaling high-fived each other as Syaoran and Eriol walked down stairs, glaring hard.

"Ok, since I got dared…" Syaoran said as he sat down beside a now calm Sakura.

"I dare Shoaling and Ryu to make out."

Shoaling shook his head. "No can do bro, I choose truth or dare."

Syaoran grumbled. "Fine…"

Sakura laughed.

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and Sakura with the biggest, most evil grin a man could possibly have.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No… you wouldn't dare…"

Syaoran laughed. "Oh yes I would, Sakura, truth or dare."

Sakura grinned, "Truth…"

Syaoran laughed. "Would you consider French kissing Tomoyo if your life depended on it?"

Sakura laughed. "Yea, if my life depended on it."

Syaoran faced Tomoyo. "And would you comply?"

Tomoyo giggled. "If Sakura's life depended on it yea."

Syaoran looked at them with disgust. "You two make him sick."

The girls laughed.

The group continued to have fun, laugh and play before… the horrors of tomorrow.

---Next day… 7th day of Wedding prep… 7 days left…---

Syaoran awoke and was surprised to find Sakura actually awake and gone.

He got up, got freshened up, and kinda brushed his teeth 3 times after yesterday's incident.

He walked down stairs to find Sakura laughing her ass off with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's up?" Syaoran asked.

Mei Lin, Ryu, Tomoyo and Eriol were all laughing along with Sakura.

Xiao Chen, Sheifa, Fanran, Fuutie and Feimiel were currently talking with Yelan.

Sakura handed him the piece of paper…

It was the demo-wedding card.

Syaoran looked at it and literally fainted.

It said…

'_You are invite to the wedding of Syaoran Kinomoto and Sakura Li'_

'_You have been invited to the Wedding of Kinamato Syaoran and Lee Sakura, held on May 22nd at Clow Banquet Hall, Hong Kong China at 5 pm sharp._

_If you have any questions than please call Syaoran at, - (987) 564 3210 –_

Syaoran's eyes bulged.

"First I'm Kinomoto Syaoran, than I'm Kinamato Syaoran???"

Sakura was trying her very best to control her fit of giggles.

Syaoran took out his cell. "Ohh these bastards got some explaining to do!! Luckily I told him to send us a Demo!!"

Syaoran dialled the man and did his screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! IF THIS WAS THE 2 890 COPIES I ORDERED I WOULD HAVE MURDERED YOU!!!! IT'S LI… L-I," Syaoran spelled, "LI SYAORAN YOU HEAR!!"

Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help it, they burst out laughing along with Eriol, Ryu and Mei Lin.

"And what the hell?? You spelt my wife's name Li… and then Lee with double e's?? Her last name is Kinomoto, spelt K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O… NOT WITH A DAMN 'A'!! GET IT RIGHT OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT HAVE BUSINESS WITH THE LI'S EVER AGAIN!!"

Syaoran hung up.

They all stared at him. He laughed. "He promised he wouldn't make a mistake. To him, it's an honour working with the Li's."

Sakura suppressed a giggled. "Oh Syaoran you're horrible." And the crew went on with that day…

Syaoran did get the printed out list from Jin so him and the others were going over it.

---Li sisters, Shoaling, Xenon and Yelan---

"Son…" Xenon said as he stared at his son Xiao Chen.

"I apologise for what I have done to you in the past. I shouldn't have judged you from your heart problem…"

Shoaling smiled slightly. "No worries Dad."

Xenon shook his head. "No son, I must prove to you that…"

Shoaling put a hand up in front of his face. "You can do one thing that will make me forgive you…"

Xenon looked at him.

"That is apologising to Sakura."

The Li sisters stared at their brother.

Xenon smiled. "Consider it done my boy… I was eventually going to say sorry to her."

Yelan snorted and they all looked at her. Xenon raised an eyebrow; this is the first time he heard his wife snort.

She laughed with embarrassment.

"When do you think you should?" Sheifa asked.

Xenon thought…

"Tomorrow, right before Wedding Practice…"

---Tomoeda Japan---

Fujitaka was released from the Hospital.

They said that he has a living capacity of 3 more weeks but Fujitaka felt his time was coming near.

Touya had said that Sakura called and asked if Fujitaka could fly down to Hong Kong. Touya talked with the doctors and they said it would be okay.

Sakura also had asked if her grand parents were coming and yes they were.

Fujitaka stared out he car window as his Son drove him back home.

Nadesiko was filled with excitement. For starters her husband was coming home and secondly… her daughter was getting married.

Nadesiko walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner when she saw a note on the sink.

'_Tell your daughter to beware Nadesiko… I'll get her…'_

Nadesiko gasped as she looked out the kitchen window. She caught a glimpse of Hiro before he disappeared.

'Oh… my… god…' Nadesiko thought before she heard a car pull up.

"Rather not tell Fuji… but Touya needs to know…" She said to her self as she left to greet her Son and Husband.

* * *

**Oh my god… HIRO?!??!?!?!**

**Yes I am turning very bad… very very very bad!!! So… Hiro comes back into the picture!!**

**Oh you guys wanted a graphic lemon on the honeymoon night RIGHT after the wedding and that I shall do!!**

**ANNNNNND!!!!!! What else to say… somebody asked me how long this story will be?? I really have no idea… u.u;;**

**So… till next time,**

**Lub, Sakura**

**Btw next chapter called : **_Wedding Preperation: Wedding Dress Rehersal_


	16. Wedding Preperations: Wedding Dress Rehe...

**All right a slight message here with some questions and answers.**

**Message: I'm planning of having 3 more wedding prep chapters to finish of the remaining 6 days of wedding prep. Umm… today will be Wedding Dress Rehearsal, which like always will consume 2 days. The next chapter will be redecoration, which will take up 2 more days, and the last chapter will be when the guests arrive. And then the actual wedding will happen and the honeymoon and the story will continue.**

**OR----- based on your choice I could just cut it to TWO more wedding prep chapters, this chapter being Rehearsal and next being redecoration and guests arrival. I suggest 3 more so I can expand on some details and I won't rush the décor and the guests arriving. Just a little notice I thought you should know.**

**NOOOWWWW onto statements you guys sent me!!!**

_Erg, why is that idiotic Hiro back in the picture!! All was happy and then YOU have to bring him back!!!!_

**Ok hey, just hold it RIIIGHT there folks, you guys were burning on me on the wedding prep chapters that why isn't there any Hiro? And now you're burning on me for BRINGING out Hiro?? Lol if it weren't for you guys I would never HAVE brought him out but after much of my readers telling me to bring out Hiro, I have done so, but you don't have to worry, I PROMISE you that Hiro will NOT ruin the wedding. Geez I ain't that mean you know.**

_How long will your story be?_

**Said it before, no friggin' idea.**

_That part about Syaoran and Eriol kissing was disturbing. Please don't do it again._

**Lol yes I know it was disturbing, but believe it or not, it was my hyper cousins. They have once again decided to grace us with their lovely annoying talents. You guys remember Ryu and Mina right? Yea there are back and it was Mina who had decided to put that little scene with her most KAWAII-EST boys ever. But, scouts honour there will be NO MORE disturbing scenes like that, but you gotta admit, it was pretty much funny ne???**

_How did Hiro enter the house?_

**He didn't. There was a window in the kitchen that was open. He slipped the note from the Kitchen window.**

**Erm, I guess that's all the news and questions and answers I have for this update… erm… lol sorry for the enlarge authors note but the chapter will be funny, a replacement for fluff at this moment. LMAO!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin… **

**BTW, mild LEMON warning near the end of the chaper!!!**

**---Chapter 16: Wedding Decorations: Wedding Dress Rehearsal**

---Tomoeda Japan---

Fujitaka was released from the Hospital.

They said that he has a living capacity of 3 more weeks but Fujitaka felt his time was coming near.

Touya had said that Sakura called and asked if Fujitaka could fly down to Hong Kong. Touya talked with the doctors and they said it would be okay.

Sakura also had asked if her grand parents were coming and yes they were.

Fujitaka stared out he car window as his Son drove him back home.

Nadesiko was filled with excitement. For starters her husband was coming home and secondly… her daughter was getting married.

Nadesiko walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner when she saw a note on the sink.

'_Tell your daughter to beware Nadesiko… I'll get her…'_

Nadesiko gasped as she looked out the kitchen window. She caught a glimpse of Hiro before he disappeared.

'Oh… my… god…' Nadesiko thought before she heard a car pull up.

"Rather not tell Fuji… but Touya needs to know…" She said to her self as she left to greet her Son and Husband.

---Hong Kong---

It was early, bright, lovely, serene, graceful, quiet; peaceful… you get the damned point. All was good, until…

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!!! WEDDING REHEARSAL'S TODAY AND WE NEED SUBS RIGHT NOW!!!"

Yes, Daidouji Tomoyo had awoken the ENTIRE Li household with her little shriek. Her boyfriend, Mister Eriol Hiiragizawa had tried his level best to calm her down.

As you have seen, no such luck.

Sakura and Syaoran were sleeping peacefully until that sudden outburst.

Sakura peeked open one eye to look at the digital clock. It read, 5:29 am.

"MOTHER OF PEARL!!! TOMOYO IT'S ONLY 5:30!!!" Came Sakura's scream as she dug her head deeper into the crook of Syaoran's neck.

He possessively placed an arm around her waist and pulled her deeper into him.

Now came Tomoyo's response. "WE HAVE TO SUBSTITUTE YOUR WEDDING DRESS!! SYAORAN CAN'T SEE THE DAMN ORIGINAL!!"

Sakura's eyes shot open. She knew what this meant. An hour of fighting over what Sakura has to wear today. She slightly shoved Syaoran who moaned and the grip on her waist tightened.

"Oi rust bucket, wake up, I need to piss."

"Argh, who cares, piss he…" Syaoran's eyes shot open as well. He knew how his sentence sounded.

He quickly let go of Sakura and got up.

Sakura rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. Trickling sounds where heard and then the toilet flush.

Syaoran knocked on the door. Sakura opened it and started staring at her self. "Shower?" She asked.

He nodded and stepped into the bathtub and closed the curtain. Sakura quickly put her toothpaste on her toothbrush before Syaoran turned on the shower.

"So," Came a ruffled sound. Sakura spat. "Do these two weeks count?"

Syaoran snored. Sakura sweat dropped. She turned on the cold water.

"AIIEEE!!!!" Syaoran roared as he opened the curtain so only his head popped out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

Sakura laughed as she washed her self. Knowing full well Syaoran wasn't paying attention to the water now, she took advantage of that and rinsed her mouth.

"For snoring on me. Now answer, do these two weeks count?"

Syaoran was thinking. "Hmm… I guess not. It would could after the wedding. So probably by our 3rd year anniversary."

Sakura nodded as she handed him a towel.

Syaoran frowned, "What's this for?"

Sakura laughed as she stole his other towel. "This one smells nice. I'm keeping your towel."

Syaoran laughed. "Women." He mumbled as he finished up his shower.

Sakura giggled. "Men." She retorted as she entered the shower.

By 6:30am, everybody was present and accounted for.

Everybody meaning you ask? Just to scare the crap out of you, I'll name them.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa, Xiao Chen, Xenon, Yelan, Mei Lin, Ryu, Wei, Kitty, Jin **(remember the dude who typed out the guest list),** a bunch more servants… erm meaning 50 more workers.

Yea list may seem small, but on the wedding night, it's huge.

"So… umm… how do we do this?" Sakura asked.

Fanran took out a sheet of paper.

"We're sending the males to Clow Hall 2 hours before time to get things started. Um… Tomoyo, Fuutie and myself will help pick out Sakura's _spare_ gown. Mom, Sheifa and Mei Lin will try to get the so-called 'roles' set up. In case you didn't notice, we have no flower girl, ring bearer, and so forth so we'll sub today… and I guess that's about it. Oh, we practice both today and tomorrow before our last 4 days. And as for the workers? You guys help the guys prep up."

Sakura, Syaoran and the rest stared at her in awe.

"How did…" Syaoran started but failed for words.

Fanran laughed. "I have a talent."

Sakura kept on staring at her. "If mine and Syaoran's wedding is so planned out, and it's short notice two weeks… than I feel sorry for her husband."

Syaoran and Eriol agreed on that one.

"Oh puh-leeze. During Fanran's wedding, Sakura will do the planning." Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura stared at her. "Are you sure I'll even be at…at…" Sakura trailed off, as she looked distant. She shook her head slightly.

"Ah sorry, thinking of something else." She covered.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Xiao Chen, and the Li sisters, Mei Lin and Ryu stared at Sakura. They all knew of their little 'deal'. Yelan and Xenon was deadbeat confused.

"Umm… I guess we take action now." Fanran said finally as all the guys left.

That left the girls.

Fanran, Fuutie and Tomoyo dragged her to her bedroom.

Leaving Yelan, Sheifa and Mei Lin.

Yelan laughed. "Let's get thinking." She said as they stationed them selves at the sofa.

---The Guys---

"She was about to spill it." Eriol hiss in Syaoran's ear as they told the owner of Clow Hall to get out the red carpet.

**(Can the bride and groom walk on a red carpet on the aisle?)**

Syaoran nodded. "I know, she's been asking about our 3 years a lot lately."

Shoaling roared at the owner for having stains on the carpet.

"Erk, you can tell he's a Li." Syaoran mumbled.

Eriol laughed but then faced Syaoran again. "You think she wants to stay or…"

Syaoran shrugged as he plucked a dead flower from the arch.

"I really don't know, I'm getting mixed messages here…"

Suddenly Xenon appeared in front of them.

"Syaoran, I need to talk to you."

Syaoran nodded as he left Eriol and walked with his father.

---Syaoran and Xenon---

"Son, I'm sorry for treating you and your fiancée like that so long ago."

Syaoran shrugged. "What did I expect, you are a Li after all."

Xenon laughed showing off his fangs.

"So forgiven?"

Syaoran laughed as well now. "You're my dad, of course, but you need to apologise to Sakura."

Xenon nodded. "I will."

---Sakura and crew---

"Jeans or Silk???" Tomoyo sighed as she took out 5 pairs of skirts.

"Let's get her real gown out so we can base it on that." Fuutie said.

Fanran nodded. "Nice idea."

So they laid her gown on the bed and stared at it.

"Tight skirt." Sakura commented finally.

The girls giggled. "Your Jeans skirt seems the same tightness. We'll use that. Um… as for the top…"

Tomoyo smiled evilly.

"We can use my belly top."

Sakura glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo's size was one smaller than Sakura so knowing her plan, she wanted to ahem… tighten things up a bit as per say…

Fanran and Fuutie too shared the same grin. "Nice Idea."

So Tomoyo, out of nowhere, brought out a tight blue top that had the same flared sleeves as Sakura's gown top but the belly top was shorter.

"Sakura will have to wear her wedding heels to get used to it and not fall on her face."

Sakura groaned. "Thanks for the picture Fuutie."

"No probs!!" Fuutie laughed.

So Sakura tried on her 'gown' substitute. She examined her self in the full length mirror.

She looked gorgeous.

"Oh la la, my sexy baby." Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura groaned. "And finding out my 'perfect sub gown' took us an hour????"

Fanran and Fuutie were rolling on the floor of laugher.

Tomoyo giggled. "No point in changing their Sakura, we have to get through today a.s.a.p. We have to send your invites today so people will know that you're getting married in 5 days."

Sakura groaned again. "Alright lets go down stairs and see what the rest are up to."

---Down Stairs---

Yelan frowned. "Why do we have to think of the subs?" She scowled.

Mei Lin sighed. "Because Fanran is one mean ass bitch."

Sheifa giggled.

"So far we have Tomoyo has bridesmaid, Eriol as best man. Mei Lin chose flower girl, for today, Ryu is ring bearer and Xenon is priest."

**(I've never actually been to these types of weddings before so I don't know most of the positions. Somebody care to tell me please?)**

Yelan read the list.

Mei Lin and Sheifa nodded. "And the rest of us are just the guests hai?" Mei Lin said.

Yelan nodded.

Suddenly they heard Tomoyo shriek and run down the stairs as a raged Sakura literally flew down the steps… odd and she was wearing a tight skirt.

"TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!!!" Sakura hissed as she used her wedding shoe to try and hurt Tomoyo.

"NOPE!!" Tomoyo shrieked.

Sakura lunged at Tomoyo and tackled her to the ground.

"TAKE IT BACK!!!"

Tomoyo gasped, lacking air and gave in. "Ok, ok. Syaoran isn't gay with Hiro…"

Sakura pulled her collar. "AND!!" She roared.

Tomoyo pushed her off. "And you do not want to screw Syaoran good."

Sakura calmed down. "That's better."

Everybody stared at them, with sweat drops all over their heads.

Fuutie laughed nervously. "Erm, Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan had a little misunderstanding upstairs."

Everybody nodded, understanding full well. "Alright, let's go now." Said Yelan as they left.

---Clow Hall---

Everything was set. After a HUGE rampage that Shoaling had about stained carpets, they were finally set.

There were benches already set up on both sides, Bride and Groom.

The red carpet was set and there was a podium.

Yelan had called them up and told them the positions.

Xenon scowled. "This is hell my boys. I never liked weddings!!"

Shoaling and Syaoran laughed at their fathers' confession. "So you're saying you hated your own?" Shoaling asked as he showed his Li fangs.

"I hated my wedding the most. Our cake melted."

Syaoran and Shoaling hooted with laughter as Xenon smirked.

Suddenly, 7, very familiar screams were heard.

"SAKURA!!!" came one. Fuutie.

"NOOO!!! SAKURA!!!" came another. Sheifa.

"WAAAAAA!!!! YOU IDIOT!!" Came, what sounded like Tomoyo.

"Dear me…" came obviously Yelan.

"MY KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Fanran for sure.

"You guys suck. Get up." Came Mei Lin.

And finally. "OWWWIE!! MY PINKIE!!"

All the men rushed over to find Sakura sitting on the floor massaging her pinkie.

"Um… what happened?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked at him teary eyed. "Feimiel bit me."

All the guys looked at Feimiel. She smiled evilly. "She was pushing it. Sides her finger smelt like peaches."

Sakura glared at her as she kept on massaging her pinkie.

All the men hooted with laughter. Sakura pouted. "Not funny."

"We should get this show on the road." Ryu pointed out as they all got into formation.

---Wedding Rehearsal---

All was set. Syaoran was up at the podium with his best man. Xenon was standing behind the podium. Mei Lin did her little flower girl thingie and now Sakura was walking up.

Sakura took in a deep breath as back ground music started playing.

"We're having a real organ player right?" she whispered to Tomoyo. She simply nodded.

Yelan brought a tape that was currently being played.

-Tum dum di dum… Da dum di dum…- Argh you know the music.

Sakura and Tomoyo started walked. Well Tomoyo a bit behind pretending to be a brides maid at the moment.

Step… smile… stop. Step…smile…stop. Kept repeating in Sakura's head.

She looked up at Syaoran who smiled at her. She was pretending this was the real wedding. She was in her gown. Syaoran was up there looking all handsome.

Awww but this is where my mind comes into play.

For nobody, yes not even the carpet perfectionist, Shoaling, noticed the little bump in the carpet.

Sakura was too busy on concentrating on her steps that she failed to notice.

The next thing was all a blur.

'Step…smile…stop…' where her thoughts until.

"AIEEE!!!!!!" Sakura's heel got caught onto the bump sending her fake bouquet of flowers into the air.

She fell face first, squishing her face on the ceramic floor.

Tomoyo stood there watching in horror until it finally dawned to her to go help her cousin.

She rushed towards Sakura and kneeled down.

"Hey, Kura-chan you okay?'

Sakura looked up teary eyed. "No." she cried as she stood up and stomped out of there.

By then everybody came to their senses and ran after Sakura.

Sakura pulled her hair into a bun and ran, with her shoes off, to the limo.

Before she could get in and tell the driver to go, Syaoran caught up. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her into him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sakura sniffled. He noticed a little trace of blood near her nose.

He used his thumb and ran it right under her nose. He then brought it up close to his eyes and saw little droplets of blood.

"You're not okay." He concluded.

He let go of her and started pulling her into the Banquet hall.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!!! MY NOSE JUST GOWN SQUASHED!" Sakura squealed as Syaoran dragged her in.

Syaoran shrugged. "So, you look cuter."

Sakura snorted. "As fucking if."

He dragged her back inside and made her sit down on a bench.

"Sit here." He ordered.

Sakura glared at him. "WHY?!?"

Syaoran simply smirked. "Just watch."

What Sakura didn't know was Syaoran and the men have prepared a small little 'show' for the girls. And Sakura falling flat on her face would not have been more of a perfect time to present it.

The girls all rushed towards Sakura and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm okay." Sakura said. "But I don't think they are." She finished as she pointed towards the boys.

Syaoran had walked out of the washroom with a fathers robe on and a pipe between his lips.

He comes out and all and sits down, but then. "SAKURA!! WHERE IS THE BOY!!!!"

Okay, strange, Sakura gave him an awkward look. Suddenly, Eriol rushes out, in an apron, without his glasses.

"Oh Syao-kun, you're so loud. He was napping." Eriol said in a high pitch voice.

Sakura's eye was now twitching.

'Is he…?' she thought.

She looked at the girls. Same reaction.

Suddenly, Ryu jumped out with a bib and a pacifier.

"MOMMY!!" He shrieked.

Sakura winced. 'Do I really want kids now?' she thought.

Tomoyo turned around to face them.

"Umm… we seriously need to practice since Sakura isn't injured."

Yelan laughed. "But this is interesting."

Fanran giggled. "Ok, 5 more minutes."

So they continued to watch.

Syaoran walked over to Eriol and PRETENDED to kiss him on the cheek. He then faced Ryu and PRETENDED to coo with him.

"Parenthood getting to you little brother?" Came Xiao Chen's voice.

Syaoran glared at him. "Aw shuddup. I don't see you getting married any time soon."

Shoaling smirked. "Well, at least when I do, we'll have a worthy heir to the Li Clan."

Syaoran glared at him again. "And why do you think I got married in the first place!! Between us, the one that has the kid first has the heir."

Suddenly Xenon appeared. "Shut it both of you, Syaoran your son is crying."

They all faced Ryu, who was pretending to cry.

Eriol rushed over to him. "Oh my baby, mommy will help you, protect you, love you, pamper you, spoil you."

Sakura stood up. "I RESENT THAT!!!"

Every body stared at her. She glared at Eriol. "Aww Mr. Hiiragizawa. I am not about to spoil my kids. But, seeing you and Tomoyo in action, I have an entire different thought."

Everybody burst out laughing at Sakura's statement.

"Ok, enough of that disturbing play, we need to get through with practicing." Tomoyo said as they all stood up.

"That was amusing." Yelan commented as she kissed her husband.

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's disturbed face. "Gosh man, I'm only 18. You're such a paedophile!!"

Syaoran stared at her. "I AM NOT!! I'M YOUR GOD DAMNED HUSBAND!! NOT A FREAK OF NATURE WHO LIKES SEXUAL PLEASURE WITH CHILDREN!!!"

This caused the ENTIRE hall to stare at him.

"Um… Sorry." He mumbled as they continued to finish with today's practice.

---After wards---

The practice for today was over. Syaoran and Shoaling had looked up some really good priests that would perform the ceremony and had also hired one. Ryu and Eriol had found an Organ player god knows where and has hired her.

Mei Lin hired somebody to videotape the entire happening and made sure he wouldn't public broadcast it.

Everybody was busy cleaning up the Hall, which brought this to be the perfect opportunity for Xenon.

"Sakura…" He said. Sakura turned around from instructing Syaoran of moving the benches and came face to face with her father-in-law-to-be.

"Yea?" She whispered.

"I… I know I was rude to you before when you first came, because of em… your, ah disability. But I want to say that… I'm sorry and… I'll try to be the best In-law for you."

Sakura stared into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

Nope… all she found out was the truth.

She ran up to Xenon and embraced him. Pretty unusual but Sakura was emotional.

Everybody watched now as Xenon patted her back.

"He apologized." Shoaling whispered to his brother.

Syaoran could only nod.

---Next Day---

5th day of prep. Yea, not long until it's all over.

Yesterday they had finished cleaning up, and Shoaling got to scream at the manager some more about cleaning the carpet.

Sakura and Syaoran decided to go check out some wedding cakes. Him falling in love with a 5-layered cake with chocolate AND vanilla, they ordered for the 22nd of May.

Then they spent the rest of yesterday just chilling.

Today, the printed 2 890 cards come and if there is but ONE mistake, Syaoran will go on a murder rampage.

Sakura opened the package and picked up the first one.

She opened it and flipped over the wax paper.

She read it 5 times before sighing. It was perfect.

Since she was the first one awake she decided to envelope them all. Syaoran had ordered not to envelope them just in case of a mistake.

Sakura put it in. Licked the envelope and sealed it.

She took out a black pen, and took out the guest list and started writing the names on the envelope.

Half an hour later Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran walk down to find 1000 of the cards down.

Sakura was massaging her poor hand.

"Argh, Syaoran you do the next 1890!!"

Syaoran laughed as he ate breakfast and did as his wife commanded.

The four sat there as Syaoran wrote on one, finished and wrote on another, finished and you get the damn point.

"Did you like the play yesterday?" Eriol asked as he wrapped an arm around Tomoyo.

Sakura snorted. "ME?? Spoil MY children!! Get real Eriol."

Tomoyo giggled. "And what's this about US spoiling OUR children??"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to snort. "Well, Eriol DOES buy Tomoyo what ever he can at what ever chance he gets."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she monitored Syaoran's movements, just waiting to catch an error.

"So are we Rehearsing today?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, apparently, each run yesterday had a mistake. I tripped for the first one, Ryu sneezed the second run. Xenon was daydreaming while he should have been praying…"

Tomoyo laughed. "So hopefully today will be better?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, 5 more days dammit, I'm getting nervous!! Oh by the way, we're mailing these out today so our guests can fly in a.s.a.p."

Syaoran finished writing up his half, well perhaps more than a half and massaged his arm.

"Aww crap Sakura, this does hurt."

Sakura grinned. "Yep!! Now we wait for the others and we go mail these and go practice."

"This is way to rushed." Syaoran moaned as he got up to drink water.

---Hours later at Clow hall---

The crew had mailed off the invites and practiced through it 5 times.

No mistakes, that's a good thing.

Sakura didn't trip.

Ryu didn't sneeze.

Xenon didn't daydream.

Yes, all in all it was perfect.

They were practicing for hours on end until finally Yelan called it a day.

"Sakura and Syaoran have to go order the flowers again, tomorrow IS redecoration!!"

The duo groaned. "Weddings are hard." Sakura moaned.

Everybody laughed at her obvious statement.

So this day has come to an end. It was only 5 but it took them two a hell of a long time to choose flowers.

It was late, around 8ish and Sakura and Syaoran finally decided to return.

The Li sisters hit the hay, Ryu and Mei Lin were finished up supper and decided to go to sleep, for tomorrow is another tiring day.

Yelan and Xenon had some sort of meeting with the Li elders. Shoaling, Tomoyo and Eriol were playing cards until the two returned. The 3 wished them good night and went to sleep.

Sakura yawned. "I am tired." She mumbled as she sat down on the sofa.

Syaoran laughed. "To tired to go up the stairs alone?"

Sakura nodded. "I guess I'll sleep here tonight." She mumbled as her eyes snapped shut.

**(BTW, they ordered the flowers, which mean they'll pick them up tomorrow for redecoration.)**

Syaoran laughed. "Get up sleepy head." He pocked her.

She pushed him away and turned.

He shook his head as he picked her up bridal style.

"This,' he heard her murmur in her sleep, 'I can get used to."

He chuckled as he entered their bedroom.

He placed Sakura in their bed as he went to their washroom.

He came out and found Sakura changed and sitting on their bed brushing her hair. She smiled at him.

"I'm not about to fall asleep in a jeans skirt."

Syaoran laughed as he went to their dresser to see if some Li Clan papers where there.

He caught a whiff of Sakura's shampoo and whirled around. She wasn't there.

She was actually headed towards the door, to shut it no duh.

Syaoran walked over to her, and as soon as she shut the door he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Um, Syaoran?" She squeaked.

Syaoran stared at her luscious pink lips.

'Damn I need to keep control.' He scolded him self in his head.

To late.

His lips crashed down onto hers. Her eyes widened with shock but shock was replaced with lust as she kissed him back tenderly.

He once again picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. "Tired?" He husked.

Sakura slightly giggled and turned away. "Fine if you insist." She mumbled as she shut her eyes.

She felt her self being pulled onto her back again. Her eyes snapped open to find Syaoran kissing her stomach, her silk P.J's obviously on. His kisses trailed up and on to her lips. Her fingers run through his hair as she moaned ever so deeply.

His hand trailed under her silk nightgown and started caressing her stomach ever to lightly.

Sakura jumped at the contact but then melted at his touch.

Syaoran's kisses moved to her ear as he slightly nibbled on it. He then continued to nuzzle her neck as she found pleasure and content.

His kisses trailed down to her collarbone as his hands started fiddling with her dress, trying to take it off.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she realized what was happening.

She pushed him off and rolled to her side of the bed.

He stared at her oddly as she panted. "You my good sir are very naughty. Wait 5 more god damned days." She murmured as she fell asleep.

Syaoran frowned. 'And it was getting good!!' his mind screamed as he climbed into bed and feel asleep.

Both of them wondering what would have happened if they continued.

---Tomoeda Japan---

Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Ryan, Naoko and Mika were all informed of Hiro's message yesterday when Touya went to McDonalds.

Fujitaka still didn't know and Touya was outraged.

"HOW COULD THAT BASTARD!!" he roared finally as him and his mother sat in their living room rereading the little note.

Nadesiko tried to calm down her son.

Suddenly the phone rung.

**(Oh the dreaded phone…)**

Nadesiko picked it up.

"I'm in Hong Kong, co-operate and your daughters wedding will be grand. Don't listen, I'll ruin her special day." Came that irritating voice.

"Hiro?" Nadesiko whispered.

He laughed. "Who else. Now, all I want is for you to convince Sakura to come to me after her 3 years with that Li bastard are up!!"

Nadesiko's eyes widened. "NEVER!!" She shrieked.

Hiro smirked. "Is that so? Well I promised Li that Sakura will come to me and he will be the one that hands her to me, now if you don't tell Sakura, I'll just make a special appearance at her wedding."

"NOO!!" She screamed. "I won't tell her that, but you can't go to her wedding."

Hiro frowned. "And why's that?"

Touya grabbed the phone from her. "BECAUSE IF YOU DO WANT MY SISTER DO YOU WANT HER TO HAVE A BAD IMPRESSION ON YOU… A BADDER ONE THAN SHE ALREADY HAS?!?!"

Hiro thought for a moment. "Good point Touya, you're sisters wedding is spared for now, but remember, Li will hand her to me, and that, is a promise."

Fujitaka was sleeping as it was late so he knew nothing of this.

Touya's eyes burned with fire.

Nadesiko clamed him down. "Sakura mustn't know, yet…" She whispered as the two retreated to bed.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU ALL!! But I don't THINK it'll be happy any more after my very disturbing chapter!!**

**So, the wedding prep days are coming to and END AND THE REAL fun BEGINS!! WAIII!!!**

**Little the little mild fluff I had in there? First try so don't blame me!!**

**Happy New Year AGAIN and I PROMISE Hiro won't ruin the wedding!! Gosh I worked so hard on the wedding prep I ain't about to get him to ruin it!! That's wrong!!!**

**So hope you enjoyed it and guess what!! This second I have 899 reviews for THIS STORY!!!**

**YAY!!!**

**So please RR, and once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**BTW, next chapter is called, **_Wedding Preperation: Redecoration_


	17. Wedding Decorations: Redecoration and Fi...

**LAST WEDDING PREP CHAPTER!!! Yes after all of you biting at my toes saying that my wedding prep chapters are taking to long I have DECIDED to make this the last wedding prep chapter!! My original plan was to end Prep chapters at Chapter 18, which WOULD have been the last one but you guys were insisting…**

**SO last WEDDING prep chapter and then chapter 18… WEDDING!!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**---Chapter 17: Wedding Decorations: Redecoration and Finale**

---Tomoeda Japan---

Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Ryan, Naoko and Mika were all informed of Hiro's message yesterday when Touya went to McDonalds.

Fujitaka still didn't know and Touya was outraged.

"HOW COULD THAT BASTARD!!" he roared finally as him and his mother sat in their living room rereading the little note.

Nadesiko tried to calm down her son.

Suddenly the phone rung.

Nadesiko picked it up.

"I'm in Hong Kong, co-operate and your daughters wedding will be grand. Don't listen, I'll ruin her special day." Came that irritating voice.

"Hiro?" Nadesiko whispered.

He laughed. "Who else. Now, all I want is for you to convince Sakura to come to me after her 3 years with that Li bastard are up!!"

Nadesiko's eyes widened. "NEVER!!" She shrieked.

Hiro smirked. "Is that so? Well I promised Li that Sakura will come to me and he will be the one that hands her to me, now if you don't tell Sakura, I'll just make a special appearance at her wedding."

"NOO!!" She screamed. "I won't tell her that, but you can't go to her wedding."

Hiro frowned. "And why's that?"

Touya grabbed the phone from her. "BECAUSE IF YOU DO WANT MY SISTER DO YOU WANT HER TO HAVE A BAD IMPRESSION ON YOU… A BADDER ONE THAN SHE ALREADY HAS?!?!"

Hiro thought for a moment. "Good point Touya, your sisters wedding is spared for now, but remember, Li will hand her to me, and that, is a promise."

Fujitaka was sleeping as it was late so he knew nothing of this.

Touya's eyes burned with fire.

Nadesiko clamed him down. "Sakura mustn't know, yet…" She whispered as the two retreated to bed.

---Hong Kong, next day, 4 days remaining---

The 4th last day before the actual wedding. The Li families and Allies around the globe have called in and confirmed seating in the wedding. Today is the day some family members are flying down to Hong Kong.

Sakura was currently receiving the flowers that she and Syaoran ordered earlier that week. The Roses, Sakura's and Peonies have arrived. They are just waiting up for the Violets and the Nadesiko's.

Syaoran, Eriol, Shoaling, Ryu and Xenon were all thinking up ways to transport all of the family members, as well as getting the rooms prepared.

Mei Lin, Feimiel, and Fuutie were gone to the caterers place to see if Syaoran gave him the proper orders.

Fanran, Tomoyo, Sheifa and Yelan were all right now getting the flowers Sakura got from the door and were re-looking the blueprints that Tomoyo got back from Clow Hall.

They had made a few switches to some of the Wedding stuff though. Instead of a cream dress, Tomoyo called up Minako's gowns and asked if they could re-order for a white dress and return the cream one. Minako agreed, since she was doing such huge business with the Li family.

**(I forgot till after that if you don't have white at your wedding, you aren't a virgin, so I had to switch it.)**

They didn't get a ring bearer so Eriol, being the best man was going to bring the rings. They got Syaoran's cousins daughter to be the flower girl so that works out. And obviously the priest and the organ player were hired and ready to go.

Sakura sighed as she brought the box of Nadesiko's and Violets from the front door. Wei and some other butlers were at Clow Hall so none of them were here… basically.

"We got the last of them boxes." Sakura yelled from the Grand Hall.

"THANKS KURA!!!" Tomoyo yelled back as she switched something on the blue prints.

"Okay, we're still having Sakura's and Peonies on the arch, and we're still dropping Rose and Nadesiko petals when Syaoran and Sakura get married right?"

"Yea." Yelan said as she finalized it.

"And we'll arrange Violets around the hall to make it smell nice." Fanran declared.

Sheifa nodded and stood up. "Okay, we got that set, we're off to redecorate."

Yelan, Tomoyo and Fanran stood up to as Sakura walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know I was of that great importance." She smirked.

"Well, being the Prince's bride, of course you're important!!" Sheifa winked.

Sakura giggled. "So, shall I call the boys?"

Yelan nodded. "Do so please, I'll call up Mei Lin and the rest to tell them to meet us at Clow Hall."

Sakura nodded as she walked up three flights to reach Syaoran's office room.

She knocked on the huge Red door with the brass handles.

No answer. She impatiently knocked again. Still no answer. She grabbed the handle and yanked the door open to reveal the men sitting in front of the fireplace. She got seriously annoyed.

"I knocked twice and you guys didn't answer!!" She roared.

The turned around amused. "We didn't because we were busy." Eriol stated.

"Doing what, fucking your selves?!? I'm way more stressed out than any of you so no more pissing me off. We're going for redecoration and Yelan-san wants to talk to you Xenon." Sakura said as she turned around. She had a major head ach coming and she placed a hand on her forehead.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked concerned.

Sakura nodded. "I think, probably the stress. I need rest but there isn't time for that." She murmured, as she was about to leave.

"Sakura wait," Syaoran said as he got out of his chair and walked towards her.

"What?" She asked pissed.

"Go to bed." He ordered.

Sakura glared at him. "You crazy Syaoran?!? Our wedding is in 3 days and you're telling me to sleep?? Get real." She said as she walked off.

Syaoran sighed as he turned around to the men. They laughed at him.

"Being told off by your fiancé!! Wait till she's pregnant!!" Eriol hooted.

"Don't remind me." Syaoran mumbled as he went to get ready for re-decoration.

---Clow Hall---

The crew got there in time, just before a major thunderstorm erupted.

They had divided the roles up. Sakura and Syaoran were in charge of the arch. Shoaling, Eriol and Ryu were going to put bunches of flower petals on a net hung on the ceiling.

Yelan, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa were decorating the halls with violets.

Mei Lin and Xenon were in Big Command.

Hours, and Hours…

A break…

More hours…

And the decorating was completed.

Sakura sighed as she plopped on a bench. "That was tough, but it looks like the first time." She commented.

Syaoran nodded as he handed her a Coke. "Yep."

"Syaoran, they cleaned the carpet." Shoaling said comically.

The team burst out in laughter.

Suddenly Syaoran's cell rung.

"Yep."

…

"Oh, okay Shin Hugh."

…

"Now?? Is Mira and your wife here?"

…

"Mira has her whole flower girl dress with her?"

…

"Great, meet you at my place in 10 minutes."

"Shin Hugh is here with his daughter Mira, aka the flower girl and his wife."

Xenon nodded. "Is Xi and Reba here?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura groaned. "Let's go home now, please. The next 3 days are finals and arrivals. I wanna sleep."

Tomoyo grinned. "I think we have got our selves a wedding!!"

And the team erupted in cheers.

---Home---

Shin Hugh and his wife arrive 2 minutes before Syaoran did. They greeted one another, Shin Hugh, his wife Hanna and their daughter Mira was introduced to Sakura, and Tomoyo.

Ok, yea not so much to explain now since basically the wedding was set and only guests were arriving time to time.

So far Shin Hugh, Hanna, Mira, and by far 60 other guests arrived. Sakura was taking a nap in her bedroom as her head was pounding.

Around 9:30 pm, 167 of their guests arrived. Sakura was amused.

"How far do the postmen travel?" She asked comically.

Syaoran chuckled. "Pretty fast apparently."

Sakura called up Tomoeda and they said they're flying down tomorrow night.

---11pm at night, Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom---

Sakura was in her silk nightgown and was brushing her hair. Syaoran took off his robe exposing his bare body, but duh he had boxers on.

Sakura flipped her hair to the side and brushed it. Syaoran laughed as he sat down beside her.

"Can't wait?" he asked.

Sakura laughed. "Nope, and neither can the readers."

Syaoran put on a 'wha???' expression.

"What readers?" He asked.

"Don't worry, an insane dream with me as a coffee high lady and billions of readers out there, trying to kill me for marrying you under a contract."

Syaoran laughed. "Maybe that dream is a sign, that… WE'RE MEANT TO BE!!!"

Sakura snorted. "Dream on Syaoran."

"Ap, but you're the one who had the dream."

Sakura giggled. "So true."

"Sooo, ready for another intense night?"

Sakura glared at him. "Oh no, I'm not having sex with you until AFTER we get married, you can wait 3 days right hentai?"

Syaoran pouted. "Nope, I can't."

Sakura laughed. "Than to bad, you have to."

Syaoran sighed. "I wish I was a playboy again."

"Excuse me?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "Playboy?"

Syaoran slapped his forehead. "You didn't need to know that, shit."

"No, tell me." Sakura said as she stood up and loomed over him.

Syaoran sighed. "Me, Eriol, Ryu and Mickey used to be playboys in our High school days."

"You were a playboy, as in laying bets and sleeping with other girls?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

Syaoran nodded. "Yea we were playboys, but we didn't sleep around. We only scored on making out sessions, as in kissing Sakura."

Sakura still couldn't believe. "Playboy?" She repeated harshly.

"Eek, Sakura I'm sorry…"

Sakura shook her head. "Should have known, Prince of China needs a mistress…"

Syaoran glared at her. "Excuse me?? I said I never gave my self to no one."

Sakura glared back with equal force. "Soo, doesn't mean you could have."

"What the fuck, you don't believe me?"

"I do, just why couldn't you have told me earlier."

"I thought you would have been mad."

"What made you think I'm not now?"

"…"

Sakura sighed. "I'm sleeping alone, in my bedroom, the one I deserted for you." She huffed as she left.

"Noo." He groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He lay in bed thinking of what just happened.

'She needed to know,' he thought, 'but then she didn't. Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Kim, she's Mickey's wife, all know about our Playboy history. Kim even knew that Mickey slept around. Oh god… Sakura doesn't need to know I was bet on getting somebody laid.'

He turned around remembering that day…

---Flashback---

_17 year old Syaoran Li was sitting with his friends/cousin at Eriol's apartment. Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu and Mickey were all sitting at Eriol's round table discussing the next bet._

"_I'll give Syaoran 5 month foot massage if he scores and gets one laid." Mickey smirked._

_Syaoran glared at him. "Are you fucking crazy Mick?? I'm not about to get some pussy laid. It would be nice though…"_

"_Chicken?" Ryu smirked._

"_Bet he is," Eriol played along._

"_As fucking if." Syaoran snorted._

"_But I'll get any chic laid at your bet if Mickey and Eriol can score on the same chic in two nights."_

_Mickey and Eriol exchanged worried glances. "Which girl?" Mickey asked cautiously._

_Ryu and Syaoran shared the same evil grin. "We bet if both of you get Yurika-Sensei laid in the next week, I'll give you one of my yachts. But if you don't both Eriol and Mickey own both me and Ryu foot massages for a year."_

_Eriol fainted. Mickey smirked. "Yurika? No probs… I've gotten her pussy in my bed lots of times."_

"_Yea we know that was before she was married baka." Ryu retorted._

_Mickey shrugged. "So? She still likes to fuck me."_

_Eriol had regained consciousness. "Yurika?? Fuck Syaoran, she's my Physics teacher!!"_

_Syaoran grinned. "Yea I know. If Mickey scores on her lets say this Thursday and Eriol does on Friday, both of you get a yacht. But if you don't…"_

_Eriol laughed. "We will, only if you sleep with Kim."_

_Mickey's eyes bulged. "MY GIRLFRIEND?!?!?"_

_Syaoran shrugged. "If you sleep with Yurika, I don't think Kim will mind me."_

"_Dude Syaoran, she's like your age though…" Mickey was trying hard._

"_Soo… my age…" Syaoran hummed._

_Ryu laughed. All three heads turned to him. "Ryu has to score on both Kim, Yurika and Miho by Monday." Eriol declared._

_Ryu chocked on his coke. "LAID?!?"_

_Syaoran shook his head. "Naw, you a mama's boy, just 15 minute make out sessions with all of them and it's all good."_

_Mickey shuddered. "Please not Kim…"_

"_No can do, Yurika, Kim and Miho are our targets."_

_Bet was placed._

_---1 week later---_

_Mickey had scored on Yurika-Sensei and got her laid, but he made sure her time of the month was perfect so she wasn't pregnant._

_Eriol bailed last second, worried about himself and how his future might turn out, and plus he was dating Tomoyo and he wanted her to be his first._

**(Pretty brave coming from a Playboy…)**

_Ryu scored on all three girls, well Kim let him knowing it was a bet and she didn't mind cause there were no tongues in their kissing._

_Now Syaoran, this predicament was a bit of a doozey, he knew Kim would but with much hesitation._

_He didn't want to though because being a playboy and all, his Clan still had restrictions. His mother had set up rules and they had to be followed._

_So on the day…_

"_Argh, Kim I have to get you laid…"_

_Kim's eyes bulged. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!? YEA I MIGHT BE DATING A PLAYBOY BUT SLEEPING WITH HIS FRIEND?!?!"_

_Syaoran nodded. "Yea I know, I can't do it either, Mother will eventually find out and want me to marry you…"_

_Kim shook her head. "Tell you what, we'll pretend we had sex and tell the boys that. The won't tell Auntie Yelan and if they do we'll be the proof, they'll check me if they have to."_

_Syaoran nodded. "Thanks Kim."_

_---_End---

Syaoran turned in his bed again. That bet was terrible. Eriol, Ryu and Mickey eventually found out Kim and him was faking and laughed about it.

But Sakura doesn't need to know about Bet Kim… no she didn't.

It was 11:56pm now and Syaoran groaned. He had gotten used to Sakura in bed and well, his bed just felt empty now.

"Great…" he muttered, "I'm depending on her to fall asleep now. What will happen when we divorce?"

He shrugged that questions and made it to Sakura's old room. She was asleep in bed with her nightgown riding up. It was right under her pelvic area now. Syaoran saw her pink underwear and laughed.

He walked up to her and saw that indeed she was sleeping. He picked her up bridal style and put her back in her original room, the room where both of them slept in.

Sakura moaned a bit and shifted. Syaoran carefully placed her down on the bed and went to his side.

He got under the comforter and grabbed Sakura by the waist and moved in closer to her.

"I… I love her…" he whispered to her hair as he stroked it.

'I know for sure now…' he thought as he fell into a deep slumber.

---Morning---

Sakura woke up first to find her back in her original bedroom.

She shifted to see Syaoran pulled in right against her.

"How did I get here?" She demanded, the memories of yesterday's conversation flooding her head.

Syaoran moved slightly and whispered. "I needed you here to fall asleep."

Sakura growled as she tried to pull out of his grasp. He just held on tighter.

"What the hell, you're a playboy, got get some other girl!!"

Syaoran frowned as he sat up. "Was Sakura, besides I never got anybody laid, you're probably gonna be my first."

Sakura glared at him and sat up. "How the hell can I believe that?!?"

Suddenly, with such force that Sakura fell back, Syaoran kissed her.

Like they literally crashed into her. His tongue licked her lips and she opened it a bit. His tongue entered her as his hands trailed down her side and rested on he waist.

Her hand snaked up to his back and pulled him in closer. Syaoran deepened the kiss as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. Syaoran switched the positions so that Sakura was on top and him bottom.

Sakura slightly parted and stared at him.

"Believe me?" he husked.

Sakura sighed as she got up. "I guess." She mumbled as she walked to the bathroom.

Syaoran pouted. "Aww and it was just getting good!!"

Sakura giggled. "You can wait another 2 days."

"NOO I CAN'T!!" He yelled.

Sakura shook her head. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She walked out to their bedroom in a towel as she searched for her summer gown.

"Looking for this?" Syaoran said as he held her dress.

Sakura glared at him. "Give it back! It's not fair you're like a foot taller than me!!!" she said as she tried reaching for the dress.

"Nope, gimme a peek!!"

"HENTAI!!" She roared.

Syaoran plugged his ears, giving Sakura the opportunity to get her dress.

"Aww nuts." He snapped his fingers.

"Better luck next time Xiao Lang." She laughed as she rushed downstairs.

---Downstairs---

Sakura and Syaoran walked downstairs together to be greeted by like 4 times the people yesterday.

"Mou, people are coming in fast." Sakura frowned as she tried to get through. People kept on greeting her, trying to shake's Syaoran's wife's hand, even trying to get a strand of her hair.

"ENOUGH!!" Syaoran roared as he saw a Li Co ally tackle Sakura to the ground and wrestled her for her golden chain.

He walked over and punched him in the face and helped Sakura up.

"Geez that was scary." She muttered as they made their way to the kitchen.

The surprise was there.

For in the kitchen was Sakura's ENTIRE family.

"OTOU-SAN!!" She screamed as she ran to hug her father. He was sitting in the chair, looking perfectly healthy.

"Genki Desu Ka??" Sakura asked.

"Fine, I'm doing great!!" Fuji replied.

"Where's Mom and Touya??"

"Over here." Came Nadesiko's voice.

Sakura whirled around to see her mother and brother.

She hugged them, greeted them, gave them food.

"When did you arrive?" She asked.

"Early this morning Yelan, Xenon and Shoaling called us, they wanted it to be a surprise." Touya said.

Sakura grinned. "Oh I owe them tonnes. So you wanna see the banquet hall??"

The three nodded. Sakura and Syaoran went to get ready and they left.

The last two days went by great. All off the guests arrived and either stayed at the Li Mansion or at a hotel.

Sakura and the rest were SOOO busy for last minute prep but on the last day, when everything was done… they had Round 2 for Truth or Dare…

Players: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ryu, Mei Lin, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa, Shoaling.

"Spin Feimeil's bottle." Sakura said.

They did and it landed on Fanran and Eriol.

"Ohh, Eriol, I dare you to… ermm no more Frenchies… to French Sakura."

"NOOOOO WAYYYYY!!!" Eriol and Syaoran screamed simultaneously.

Fanran smirked. "Oh why not? You'd rather kiss Syaoran."

Eriol feign gag. "You crazy Fanran!! A) Syaoran and me kissing?? YOU ARE NASTY!!! And B) Even if I did kiss Sakura, Syaoran will kill me…"

Fanran smirked. "So I bitch slap you for reject." And she did.

"Okay." Eriol murmured as he rubbed his cheek. "Tomoyo?"

"Truth…"

"Will you marry me?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw Eriol take out a ring…

"What?"

Eriol smiled sweetly. "We won't get married until you're ready and well obviously until Sakura and Syaoran are married… so tell me the truth will you?"

Tomoyo almost started crying as she nodded. "Yes Eriol…"

The group clapped as Eriol put the ring on her finger.

"How long was this planned out?" Tomoyo asked.

The group shrugged. They had no idea. Eriol smirked. "A few days ago when Sakura barged into Syaoran's office Room, I had just shown the guys the ring when Sakura came in."

The group laughed, enjoyed, and had fun, and also congratulated Tomoyo… for tomorrow is…

_**Sakura and Syaoran's Wedding!!!**_

* * *

**That was the end of the wedding Prep chapters!!**

**One thing… Do you want the LEMON like if SS were in COMPLETE Love or should the LEMON be short and it'll seem like they're NOT in Love?**

**Because I have both versions written out, I just need to know what you want…**

**I just wanna answer a few questions down here though…**

_They're Chinese, why are they having a Christian wedding?_

**I don't really know what types of wedding Chinese and Japanese people have. I've asked a few of my friends and they said that just for me to do a Christian wedding. BTW, I had no idea what I was doing, as I am not Christian, but a few of my friends helped me.**

_Syaoran is so damn rich, why are they struggling for Brides Maids and well other people?_

**Sakura wanted those roles to go to family members only, so Syaoran couldn't deny.**

_How come the bridesmaid dresses are all different? Shouldn't they be the same?_

**Yea they should. Sorry that was a small error. Just pretend all the dresses the Li sisters and Tomoyo bought are for the Reception and imagine some similar dress for all of them. I can't seem to find dresses that will match them all perfectly.**

_Who is Mickey Hiiragizawa?_

**Refer to earlier chapters. Mickey is Eriol's cousin but not Syaoran's.**

_GET HIRO HIT BY A CAR!!!_

**Majority of you guys are asking this. I am not about to get Hiro hit by a car, so sorry, BUUUUUT I will make him do something that you guys will either hate or love depending on your hatred towards him!! But, he will get hit by a car, just won't die though.**

_Why are you telling your readers that Hiro won't ruin the wedding?_

**Because some are threatening to kill me if I do so I just had to tell them that I'm not!! I fear for my life…**

**I also wanna thank people for telling me important details. That's why Sakura's dress changed to White instead of Cream. And that's why Tomoyo became the Maid Of Honour, but I assure you, the wedding won't be as detailed, I dunno them wedding prayers enough to do a perfect wedding.**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	18. The Wedding, Reception and Honeymoon

**THE WEDDING!! THEY WEDDING!! WAII IT'S THE TIME YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!! THE WEDDING!!!**

**Btw, Lemon alert in this chap!!**

**AND OMG!! OVER 1000 REVIEWS!!! –runs in circles like a crazy loony- THIS IS JUST AMAZING!!! I never imagined that one of MY fics will be THIS popular!! This is all too dreamy!! –faints-**

**Eek… I don't think you'd want me to faint… this is the BIG chapter!! BUT I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS FIC!! –sniff- you all are the best!! 1000… whoa…**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**---Chapter 18:** The Wedding, Reception and Honeymoon

"Okay." Eriol murmured as he rubbed his cheek. "Tomoyo?"

"Truth…"

"Will you marry me?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw Eriol take out a ring…

"What?"

Eriol smiled sweetly. "We won't get married until you're ready and well obviously until Sakura and Syaoran are married… so tell me the truth will you?"

Tomoyo almost started crying as she nodded. "Yes Eriol…"

The group clapped as Eriol put the ring on her finger.

"How long was this planned out?" Tomoyo asked.

The group shrugged. They had no idea. Eriol smirked. "A few days ago when Sakura barged into Syaoran's office Room, I had just shown the guys the ring when Sakura came in."

The group laughed, enjoyed, and had fun, and also congratulated Tomoyo… for tomorrow is…

_**Sakura and Syaoran's Wedding!!!**_

---Next day---

This big day… can a day get ANY bigger? Well, when titanic sunk it was pretty big… the unsinkable ship sinking… and when they invented the incandescent lamp was a pretty big day… and when televisions were invented, and computers but…

CAN A DAY GET ANY BIGGER???

Everything was hectic… and I seriously MEAN hectic. Sakura and Syaoran were sleeping peacefully when they heard a foghorn blow throughout the ENTIRE house.

Everybody woke up… Tomoyo blew the horn to get everybody's attention. They heard screaming and shrieking as she tackled down Sakura and Syaoran's room.

"Take a shower, both of you. Syaoran go with Eriol, Sakura with me. Parlours, make up, then banquet hall. Everybody will be there, wedding starts at 1." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into a different washroom.

In 15 minutes Syaoran and all the other Men left to the Banquet hall. They got a limo that had just married and stuff and it was parked in front of the hall. All the men would change and leave to the hall from the house.

Sakura took a shower and brushed her teeth in Tomoyo's bedroom. Tomoyo had Sakura's wedding dress in a huge bag, folded neatly with all the jewellery and shoes and stuff.

"Sakura, put on this," Tomoyo handed her a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt, "and put on your runners, me, you and Mei Lin are out in 5 minutes flat."

And in 5 minutes, Sakura and them rushed out of there.

Yelan and the Li sisters would be making last minute touches to everything and would have to go pick up the cake.

---Sakura and Crew---

They were at a wedding parlour getting Sakura's make up done professionally and getting her hair curled. They put on eyeliner, mascara, blush… you know, the works. And her being 18, didn't want lipstick but lip-gloss. So they put on pink strawberry flavoured lip-gloss.

They put the curlers in Sakura's hair and had her wait half an hour – 45 minutes. Her locks were curled and she looked scrumptious.

They got her dressed and did final touch ups before leaving.

---Banquet Hall---

Syaoran, Xenon, Ryu and Eriol went out for some last minute items. They needed a bit more flowers… Shoaling called them all crazy for buying flowers at a time like this.

The girls arrived with Sakura. Tomoyo made sure that Syaoran wasn't there before bringing Sakura in.

"Hey Sakura!!" Shoaling greeted.

"Hey."

"Ready? You're wedding begins in 2 hours and guests are coming in an hour."

Sakura gulped. "I dunno…"

Shoaling smiled. "You'll do fine, for the past two weeks I've been here, I've come to know Syaoran, he's a great guy."

"I know." Sakura smiled.

Mei Lin walked up beside Shoaling. "Hey, did you check the carpets?"

"No, why?" Shoaling frowned.

"We don't want Sakura falling again."

Shoaling slapped his head. "Oh right, I'm the carpet freak."

The girls all giggled.

"I'm on it. For the time being, get Sakura all prepped up with your last minute girl talks about her being single. I know you guys didn't have a Bachelor and Bachelorette party because of the time so do a mini version or something."

Tomoyo grinned. "You know what Shoaling, for once you've had a great idea!!"

Shoaling laughed. "Yea I know."

And that's exactly what the girls did. They sat in the Limo talking about their lives… finally the time has arrived.

**(Syaoran hasn't seen Sakura since… well duh no seeing the bride before the actual ceremony.)**

---The wedding time---

The guests were all sitting in their seats. The brides' side was filled and they had to get extra benches for the grooms' side.

Syaoran was standing with Eriol beside the priest, getting extremely nervous. I mean he was getting married!!!

Sakura had just exited the limo and was waiting outside. Fujitaka would walk her, and he was ready. Tomoyo, the flower girl Mira, the maid of honours was all ready and in position. The bridal music begun and it was their queue…

Mira obviously went and threw her flowers. Sakura and Fujitaka followed along with the Maid of Honour and then the brides' maid.

Sakura made sure that Shoaling did his job right and there were no bumps on the carpet. She had latched her fathers arm and made it up to the alter. He kissed her cheek and sat back down.

And the priest started doing the official prayers.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of this man and woman in Holy Matrimony."

There was a pause.

"If anybody here should have any reasons why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

They heard some guy cough and a lady sneeze but that's just about it.

And the ceremony continued.

Syaoran and Sakura presented their vows and said what the Priest said.

"Rings." He commanded. Eriol got out the rings and handed it to both Sakura and Syaoran.

They slipped the rings on to each other and waited for the priest.

"I now Pronounce you, Husband and Wife… you may kiss your bride."

Syaoran stepped right in front of Sakura and lifted her veil. Hell did she look sexy. Not too much makeup but not too less either.

He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips and then pulled back. No point in giving the crowd a show.

Then they both walked down the carpet, making sure not to trip on a bump and made it to the limo.

Just before Sakura entered she threw her bouquet into the air, being caught by Tomoyo.

"We all know that's for sure." Chiharu yelled.

**(Yes, they arrived too.)**

Everybody burst out laughing as Sakura and Syaoran left, in their just married limo.

---That night, Li Mansion---

Sakura and Syaoran would be spending the night in the Li Mansion before the reception tomorrow. After that they would be honeymooning in Switzerland.

Sakura changed, hung her wedding dress up and washed off the make up. She jumped into bed, only to be greeted by Syaoran's snores.

She giggled as she snuggled into his arms and shut her eyes, only to be pulled into a tight embrace by Syaoran.

"Tonight?" he asked pleadingly. Sakura knew what this meant.

"No Syaoran, honeymoon."

Syaoran growled. "Fuck the guy who invented honeymoons."

"If I had known I would marry a sex obsessed hentai then I would have said no the first time you came to me."

Syaoran laughed. "I'm not obsessed, it's just I want my kids faster."

Sakura snorted. "Sure… I believe you. Go to sleep now, we have the damn reception tomorrow."

And they did fall asleep, in each others embrace.

---Reception---

**(That was a short ceremony yes, but the reception is what you really want to read.)**

That morning Sakura and Syaoran woke up… nope not to a foghorn but to their alarm clock.

"Damn Tomoyo must've set this last night." Syaoran grunted as Sakura groggily got up.

She went and took a shower and got out her wedding dress.

"You're re-wearing that tonight?"

"Yea." Sakura yawned. "Tomoyo, you know…"

Syaoran chuckled. "Yea, I know."

Syaoran went to take a shower and got his tux out.

"But our reception doesn't start till 6 pm." Sakura said.

"Yea but we have to go check if the Banquet Hall is set up or not. Knowing Shoaling, his carpet freak-a-zoid-ness has sprung a leak."

Sakura giggled. "Ok then, and we're honeymooning in the Switz?"

"Yep. Now me and I guys have some things to talk about, mostly Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding. See ya at the reception."

Sakura frowned. "Aren't you taking me?"

Syaoran slapped his head. "Oh fuck, you're right. Ok, see ya later." He said as he lightly kissed Sakura's cheek and left, with his tux at hand.

---The guys---

They were all at the Banquet hall, talking and making sure that everything was okay. Xenon was smoking a cigar while the guys sat around, sipping coke.

"So Syaoran, you're a married man now." Shoaling smirked. "Any comments?"

"Yea, shut up."

The group burst out laughing.

"But we do have Eriol next don't we?" Ryu said.

"Yea we do, but at least now we have a few months to plan it out." Syaoran said.

"I agree." Xenon said. "A two week wedding period is… I thought it was impossible but your wife proved otherwise Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed. "Boy, that's Sakura for you."

Suddenly Eriol's cell rung.

"Yea."

Somebody talked.

"Ok sure, bring them all." And he hung up.

"Mickey, Takashi, Mika and Ryan are all coming here."

Syaoran nodded. "Sure, and the girls are all gonna prep up Sakura again?"

"Knowing them." Ryu laughed.

And the group burst into laughters.

---Girls---

Tomoyo burst a vein. Well, in technical terms. She seems more hyped about the Reception than the wedding it self.

**(In my aunts wedding, her reception was the day after the wedding. But my friend's brother had the reception on the day of the wedding. I'm just going with what we did with my aunt. Reception a day after the wedding.)**

"Same make up as yesterday?" Chiharu asked.

Fanran, Fuutie and Feimiel were all sitting around, drinking juice.

Fanran had to leave with Yelan to pick up their dresses.

Mei Lin, Rika and Naoko were all sitting around talking.

"Yea, we'll take her to the parlour again." Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed. "Guys, it's only 1, why are you so worked up??"

"Sakura." Tomoyo gasped. "Don't you know we rescheduled your reception to 2?"

Now everybody stopped breathing.

"WHAT?!?" Mei Lin cried.

"2?!?!" Sakura shrieked.

And hell came unto earth.

Sakura fought to get into her wedding skirt as Tomoyo tried to pull the top over her head. They called up the lady that did Sakura's make up yesterday to come over to the Li mansion and do Sakura's make up.

It was 1:30 when hell finally left. The boys already knew about the time change and had changed into their tuxes. The guests were already at the banquet hall, and the Li sisters were entertaining them. Yelan, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Mei Lin and Tomoyo already left a few minutes ago.

Mika, Ryan, Xenon, Shoaling, Takashi, Ryu and Eriol left along with them. Syaoran was sitting in his bedroom as Sakura did finishing touches in her hair.

"You know, you look perfect as it is." Syaoran complained.

"Shut your whining. This is the only reception I get with almighty Li Syaoran as my husband."

Syaoran laughed. "True, true."

Sakura finally finished and came out. "Ready?" she asked.

Syaoran chuckled. "Yep." And they left for the Limo.

"You know Syaoran." Sakura asked as they got into the limo.

"You promised I could go to school."

Syaoran's face fell. "You still remember?"

Sakura nodded and giggled. "How can I forget?"

Syaoran groaned. "Ok, in September you'll get enrolled into the finest Chinese school."

"Hey, I wanna specialize in Modeling."

Syaoran gaped at her. "WHAT?!?! I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET MY WIFE MODEL!!!"

Sakura giggled. "Ok, just a regular University would do, but I still wanna specialize in Modeling."

"What the fuck, where did this dream come from??" Syaoran roared.

"Well, Tomoyo does design cloths and I did model it for her. So, it's kinda a life dream. Hehe…"

"And she will kill me if I don't let you go to modeling school?"

"I guess." Sakura laughed.

"But did you forget the contract Sakura? You have to get pregnant before my 21st birthday. And that, is July 13th."

"Aww bull crap." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran laughed. "But you don't have to worry, you'll just do your senior year in a high school."

"But I'm 18!!" Sakura whined.

"Yea so? You had to skip your senior year home schooling because you had to marry me."

Sakura sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Hey Sakura, what ever happened to the Clow play you had to do to the kindergarteners?"

"Oh, they cancelled it because I was getting married."

Syaoran laughed. "Typical."

And the rest of the ride was in quiet peace.

---Banquet Hall---

Everybody's head turned when they saw Li Syaoran and his bride Li Sakura walk into the Banquet hall. Music was playing and everybody was seemingly enjoying.

Only but a few million people came up to Sakura and Syaoran and congratulated them. The Li Co allies were told that this was an arrange marriage. Syaoran's friends were told also that this was an arrange marriage. The only few people that knew were Sakura's few friends and family of course.

Touya, Nadesiko, Fujitaka, Xenon, and Yelan were all in a little corner talking. As soon as Touya saw his sister, he left the adults.

"So kaijuu, finally married?"

Sakura snorted. "Yea, and I don't see you planning on getting married any time soon."

Touya smirked. "Well, me and Fuutie hooked up again."

"Tell me this, how does my Onii-chan know Fuutie Li?"

"Funny story actually. She was in Japan when her car ran out of gas. I gave her a ride and…"

Sakura laughed, "Now that is funny. So you two are like… going out?"

"Yea, it kinda happened last night after the ceremony."

"Wait till Syaoran hears this." Sakura laughed.

Touya smirked. "If he hurts you…"

"Yes I know… you'll kill him, that's the same line you use with almost every guy."

Touya chuckled as he hugged Sakura. "Congrats sis."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. And now, Sakura was flooded with family of the Li's, congratulating her. Touya took the liberty to leave her, seeing how her suffering was just plain funny.

Yea so the reception was kinda boring for Sakura, but soon enough, it was time for Sakura and Syaoran to share the first dance together.

"Oh Sakura, Syaoran's over there talking with his friends, Akira and Seiko." Mei Lin said pointing to Syaoran and his two friends.

"Go to him, and tell him it's time for the first dance, he seems immune to the world right about now." Eriol laughed as he wrapped his arm around Tomoyo's waist.

Sakura giggled. "Sure." She said before walking off to Syaoran.

---Syaoran---

"So, Playboy Syaoran Li has finally settled down." Said Akira.

"Oh shut up. I've never got anybody laid before." Syaoran smirked.

"Yea, it was funny when Eriol told us you and Kim faked sleeping together." Seiko laughed.

"I guess it was." Syaoran said before sipping Champaign.

"Hey Syaoran, for old times sake, why not have one last bet?" Akira announced.

Syaoran snapped his head in Akira's direction and failed to see Sakura walking their way.

"Yea." Seiko piped.

"Get your wife in bed, first night of honeymooning and we'll each give you $3000." Akira smirked.

"Holy fuck, are you two insane??" Syaoran choked on his Champaign.

"No, just desperate for money. Come one. And if you can't, you owe us $3000 each." Seiko laughed.

**(Assume Seiko and Akira are bloody rich.)**

"I dunno…" Syaoran started.

"Chicken, bwak bwak?" Seiko teased.

"As if." Syaoran snorted. "I bet I can get Sakura in bed. She's probably gonna act like a whore and bend at my whim." Syaoran laughed at his little joke.

Seiko and Akira too laughed knowing Syaoran was joking but oh did they not notice Sakura.

She stood there, shocked at what Syaoran just said.

Akira was the first to stop laughing and saw Sakura standing RIGHT behind Syaoran. He gulped and pointed at Sakura.

Syaoran turned around and was greeted with a Slap.

Everybody's head was turned in their direction.

"Just a whore that'll bend at your whim?" She whispered as she stomped off.

Everybody was staring at Syaoran. He gulped.

"Um… nothing to see here folks, Syaoran had something on his cheek and Sakura wiped it away." Seiko laughed nervously.

Everybody bought that lie and went on with what they were doing.

Akira looked at Syaoran. "Dude, I don't think that the bet is a good idea now."

"You think??" Syaoran growled.

"Bet's off Syaoran, we don't want you to die." Seiko said nervously.

Sakura stomped back off to where Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting.

"Fucking bastard." She whispered as she sipped a bit of water.

"What he do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Called me a whore that'll bend at his whim."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Oh fucking crap that's serious. Did you tell Touya?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, but I plan on doing so."

"That's harsh." Eriol said.

"Who gives, he's a bastard."

Suddenly slow music started playing.

"You have to dance with him." Tomoyo said pointedly.

"Aww crap." She murmured as Syaoran walked up to them.

She followed him to the dance floor and started dancing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sakura didn't answer as her head was leaning up against his chest.

"It was a joke."

Still not answer.

"Fuck it Sakura, are you not gonna talk to me now??"

No answer.

"Take that as a yes." He murmured as they continued to dance.

---End of Reception/Next day Airport---

Touya still doesn't know about the little fight. He was in the washroom when Sakura slapped Syaoran, or else he wudda killed Syaoran.

Sakura still wasn't talking to Syaoran and he was trying his fucking best to get her to talk to him. They boarded the airplane after wishing farewell to their friends and family.

Touya, Nadesiko, Fujitaka, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Ryan, Mika and Naoko would leave the day after Sakura left.

Mickey and Kim would stay until Sakura and Syaoran came back.

---Switzerland---

They arrived in Switzerland and checked into their Honeymoon suite in their hotel.

Syaoran was going mad trying to get Sakura to talk to him. No such luck. They would be in Switzerland for a week before they left.

3 days past before something actually happened. Sakura and Syaoran slept but she would dare not touch him.

It was late at night and Sakura just finished eating dinner as Syaoran stepped in.

"Done so soon?" he quirked an eyebrow. Sakura plainly glared at him as he turned to do the dishes.

"I take that as a yes." He murmured as he spooned a bowl of noodles and started slurping.

Sakura walked into their bedroom and started brushing her hair. She was wearing a light pink silk-nightgown that landed at mid-thigh.

She finished brushing her hair and walked into the bathroom to put her brush away. She turned around and came face to face with Syaoran.

He was blocked the washroom exit. She simply glared at him and tried to shove by. He caught her writs and pushed her against the bathroom door.

"You're still mad at me… why?" he asked softly.

She scowled at him. "Because I'm just a whore that bends at your fancy."

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "Geez woman, that was a damn joke."

Sakura fought to get out of his death grip. Impossible.

"Our reception Syaoran. You shouldn't be cracking those types of jokes. I'm your wife now dammit!!" Sakura roared.

Syaoran decided to ask forgiveness another way. His lips crashed down on to hers for a short kiss. Sakura started at him in utter shock.

"What… what are you doing?" she asked.

"Making this our honeymoon night." He husked as he picked her up bridal style.

Sakura, giving into her common sense started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked as he placed her in bed.

Not trusting her voice, Sakura nodded.

"Good." He murmured.

And now the real fun begins.

**Lemon**

Syaoran got on top of Sakura and fierily started kissing her. Sakura moaned as his tongue probed her mouth. His hand slid over to her thigh and under her nightgown and he started caressing her inner thigh. Sakura continued to unbutton his shirt. One button at a time. There goes the third one. And the fourth, the fifth sixth and finally the seventh. Sakura's hands ran down his bare, finely chiselled chest. Her fingers traced his abs as she sucked in his image.

Syaoran's kissed trailed down her neck to her collar bone. He started kissing and caressing her. Sakura shut her eyes in immense pleasure as Syaoran worked his magic. Finally after working on her neck, his hands trailed over her body. He started taking off her nightgown. He slid the dress down so now it landed just above her stomach.

'I have some sort of hunger for her,' Syaoran silently thought, 'a hunger that needs to be filled."

His right hand trailed over to her right breast as he lightly caressed it. His left hand moved to her left breast and massaged it. Sakura was in heaved if you wanna look at it that way. His touches were soft yet aggressive. He knew every which way to please her.

'Whey is he pleasing me like this? He doesn't love me.' Sakura thought. Suddenly she felt a warm sensation over her right nipple.

Syaoran had put his mouth over Sakura's right breast. He started sucking at it lightly. He then nipped at it before moving to her left breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple causing it to become ridged and hard. Syaoran smirked as he felt him self being aroused. He had been fighting the temptation but finally he let it go. Sakura felt something between her legs. She quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Syaoran who just smirked.

"Arouse I see." She moaned as he kissed her left breast. Syaoran laughed as he started kissing down to her stomach. He pulled her nightgown off exposing her panty. He slid his thumb over the band of the panty before sliding it off. Sakura was now fully naked under Syaoran. He sat upon his knees as he absorbed the bare beauty in front of him. Self-consciously, Sakura covered her breasts with her hands and crossed her legs, covering her self. Syaoran merely laughed.

"Why so shy?" he husked as he pried her legs apart, and moved her hands, re-exposing her. He then started kissing down her thigh.

"The way you look at me…" Sakura maoned as Syaoran's hand caressed her naked thigh.

Syaoran now stood up and unbuckled his pants. "So, you don't want your husband looking at you?" he asked as he let his pants drop.

"Sure I would, only if he loved me." Sakura whispered as she absorbed his form. He had already removed his boxers and was on top of Sakura. Syaoran laughed. Sakura couldn't believe she was having this type of conversation with her husband, especially when they were doing it!

"I do love you Saku, I love you as my wife, as a friend." He husked as he started sucking on her neck. Sakura moaned.

'I can't tell her I love her… like that.' Syaoran thought. 'What if she doesn't return the feelings?'

"Friend eh? I don't think a friend would give a friend this much pleasure." She strained out, fighting the urge to scream his name.

Syaoran chuckled as she sat up. Sakura could see he was dying to take her as his manhood stood up.

"Pleasure eh? Sure a friend won't give a friend so much pleasure as you put it. But a husband would to his wife. Now that's what we are so I suggest you shut up and enjoy."

Sakura laughed and nodded. His fingers ran over her womanhood, causing her to shudder with outmost delight. Syaoran separated her legs and looked into her eyes. He smirked as Sakura shut her eyes. He would obviously give her pleasure before pain. He slid a finger into her as she yelped in surprise. He felt her muscles tighten and her juices surrounding his finger. He then inserted a second finger. Sakura moaned in delight as his fingers moved up and down. He, finally took out his fingers and searched her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sakura gulped. "It'll hurt though."

"I promise I'll go easy on you." Syaoran said as he caressed her cheeks.

Sakura nodded and shut her eyes TIGHT.

Syaoran slowly entered her. Inch by inch. Sakura's eyes were squeezed shut as Syaoran entered her. He felt her muscles tighten around him and he knew he was too big for her. He inches his way up and give a final thrust. Sakura gave a short shriek. But pain was replaced with pleasure as they both started thrusting their hips.

"Syaoran." Sakura moaned. "Syaoran faster."

Syaoran smirked as he quickened his pace. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he thrust into Sakura. They both climaxed to the point where Sakura gave shrieks of pleasure. Finally they slowed down, to the point where Syaoran exited Sakura and lay down beside her. Sakura and Syaoran were both panting as he wrapped an arm around her naked waist and pulled her into him.

**End Lemon**

"Worked you to hard?" he smirked.

Sakura laughed as she turned to lie on her back. "You wish."

"Another round then?" he smirked again.

Sakura giggled and blushed. "Crazy?? I need my beauty sleep."

Syaoran laughed. "I got my wish." Sakura laughed. "And besides…" he growled.

"I need you." He growled as he pulled her into him.

Sakura pushed him away and giggled again. "Syaoran, seriously."

Syaoran pouted. "Fine, but you sleep in my arms."

"Sure." Sakura sighed as Syaoran pulled her to him again.

And now these two fell into a deep slumber, in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Ok… ummm yea this chapter was a bit of a doozy but I got the entire wedding, reception and honeymoon outta the way.**

**Next chapter is when the actual deal beings!! Waii!! I can't wait for their kids! I have the BIGGEST plot, surprise, and thrill EVER!! This will be one helluva story!!**

**Stay tuned, for this rolla costa to begin!!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**BTW. If you couldn't tell I did a mix of the IN LOVE lemon and the NOT LOVE lemon to come up with that up there!! Hope you liked it!! **


	19. That was Fast

**The real story is just beginning!! The wedding, honeymoon, reception and even the Lemon was all in the last chapter… and now, the Deal begins!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**---Chapter 19:** That was Fast

"Worked you to hard?" he smirked.

Sakura laughed as she turned to lie on her back. "You wish."

"Another round then?" he smirked again.

Sakura giggled and blushed. "Crazy?? I need my beauty sleep."

Syaoran laughed. "I got my wish." Sakura laughed. "And besides…" he growled.

"I need you." He growled as he pulled her into him.

Sakura pushed him away and giggled again. "Syaoran, seriously."

Syaoran pouted. "Fine, but you sleep in my arms."

"Sure." Sakura sighed as Syaoran pulled her to him again.

And now these two fell into a deep slumber, in each other's embrace.

---After Honeymoon---

Sakura and Syaoran's honeymoon was a blast after the first three days Sakura was completely ignoring him. Everybody wanted to know everything so they told them… well except the Love Making part that is.

Everything was back to basic normality. Mickey and Kim went back to Tomoeda Japan.

Syaoran had told Sakura during the honeymoon that he wanted a house of their own. Sakura did bring up the fact that they wouldn't be staying together forever but Syaoran waved it away saying that them and when they have kids would need the best and living in his parents' place isn't quit the 'best' as per say.

Syaoran was right now at work with Shoaling, Xenon and Eriol. The Li sisters had all decided to go to Japan since Fuutie was going with Touya and the other three wanted to be with her.

Yelan was talking with the Elders about Sakura and Syaoran and the Heir.

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's bedroom talking.

"So Sakura, who would have guessed that out of the 5 of us, you'd be the first to get married."

"Hah yea, we all thought it was Chi and Tak that were gonna be first."

Tomoyo giggled. "Expect the Unexpected."

Sakura burst. "That's some cheap movie line!!"

Tomoyo laughed along with her. "So? It goes don't it?"

"I suppose." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Married huh? Wow, how does it feel?"

Sakura laughed. "What? Being married in general or being married to THE Li Xiao Lang?"

"Married to Li."

The girls ended up laughing.

Sakura suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and puked.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" Tomoyo said concerned.

"I dunno, me and Syaoran came back from Switzerland early since I was getting home sick. But why am I getting sick now?"

Tomoyo took out her cell. "I'll call the doc for an appointment."

Sakura nodded as she threw up again.

"Hello, Doctor Jenny? Yes, I would like an Appointment for Li Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she heard that. 'Li Sakura,' she thought. 'Sounds nice.'

"Yea, a lot of vomiting. Next week? Ok thanks bye."

Tomoyo got on her knees as she faced the puking Sakura. "You have an appointment for June 5th."

Sakura nodded as she stood up and gargled mouthwash.

"Remind me never to go to Switzerland ever again!!"

"Does Syaoran know?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, he only knew I threw up in Switzerland. Not here."

"You should tell him."

"No way, he'd worry up and faint on me."

Tomoyo sweat dropped. "You've been watching a lot of soap operas."

Sakura laughed. "What else would you do when your husband has to by chance check out a new Li Co branch when you're supposed to be honeymooning?"

"True." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat back down on the sofa.

"So, now that we have nothing better to talk about, what do wanna name your kids?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I was thinking for a boy, Kenji and for a girl Kiara." Sakura said thoughtfully.

Tomoyo smiled. "Those are nice names, but I like the names Taihen meaning Tough for a boy and for the girl, Taiyou, meaning Sun."

"Oh wow, those are pretty names!!"

"Why are we thinking of names now? I'm not even pregnant!!"

Tomoyo smirked. "But you do have to get pregnant before Syaoran's 21st birthday. It was in the deal."

"Aww screw the damn deal now, I think I'm gonna be sick again!!!"

And she was…

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura this isn't good, did you eat something there?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, nothing out of the ordinary."

Tomoyo stroked her back as a comfort gesture.

And the rest of the day basically went like that. Sakura and Tomoyo were fine until… puke…

Mei Lin and Ryu were on a date that day so they knew nothing. Sadly.

---That night---

Sakura decided to go to bed early. Syaoran, Shoaling and Xenon would be home soon and Tomoyo decided to get the scoop on Mei Lin's date.

Sakura changed into her nightgown, (the same one she wore on her honeymoon) and climbed into bed. Two seconds later she jolted out and rushed to the washroom.

"FUCKING SICKNESS!!" Sakura yelled as she collapsed onto the bathroom floor.

It was late night now and Sakura was pretty sure half the staff went to sleep. Tomoyo and Mei Lin were on the first floor where as Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom is located on the 3rd floor, and this mansion having a total number of 4 floors.

Suddenly, the door crashed open and Syaoran rushed in.

"Sakura??" He called out worriedly.

Sakura got up, rinsed her mouth and quickly rushed to Syaoran.

"Yea?" She asked as she smiled at him. His worried frown turned into a smiled as he hugged Sakura.

"You feeling better?"

Sakura shook her head. "I think my stomach's detaching it's self from my body."

Syaoran laughed as he lightly pecked Sakura's lips.

"Well, we can go to bed now."

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Staff party today, since it's father's birthday."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I totally forgot."

Syaoran laughed as he took of his shirt and threw it into the bathroom.

"No worries, family party is tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and sat down on their bed. She watched as Syaoran took of his pants and put on his boxers.

"No shower?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran laughed as he walked over to her. "I have to get up later to train any who so no worries on that okay?"

Sakura nodded as she crawled under the covers, Syaoran following.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into him. He shoved his head into the crook of her neck as she wrapped one hand around his naked torso.

"Tomoyo said you've been feeling sick." Syaoran mumbled as he sniffed her hair.

Sakura groaned. "Yea, she got a docs appointment for June 5."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm." Sakura replied.

Syaoran suddenly propped up on his shoulder and looked at Sakura. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and started lightly caressing her. Sakura tickled at his touch but loved it anyways.

"Did I tell you we have a party next month."

Sakura looked at him. "Party?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yea. Remember, I am the Prince of China and you are the Princess, next month is our announcement date, where we officially become King and Queen."

Sakura groaned. "Why?? It's not like we're permanent."

"Yea well, Clan rules."

Sakura smiled nonetheless. "It'll be fun right?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Hopefully better than our Reception night."

Sakura glared at him. "Whore… pfft my ass…"

Syaoran kissed Sakura's nose. "It was a fucking joke, and FYI, Akira and Seiko called the entire bet off cause they were scared that you might kill me."

Sakura giggled. "Do I really intimidate your friends that much?"

"More than you'll ever imagine my sweet."

Sakura laughed. "Sweet, that's a new one."

"Would you prefer me calling you love? Or how about Sexy?"

Sakura playfully glared at him. "Sweet is okay with me."

Syaoran chuckled as he fell back down again. This time he pulled Sakura in deeper. "Good night Sweet."

Sakura smiled and placed a kiss on his bare chest. "Night Syao…"

And them two fell asleep. Well, Syaoran was blushing because Sakura just did kiss him in the chest but oh well…

---Next Week---

A week has passed and Sakura's sicknesses are getting worse and worse by the second. Syaoran had decided to take a day off of Work just so he could watch after Sakura. And boy did he need to watch after her.

"We have a doctors appointment today Sakura." Syaoran said as he stroked her hair. Sakura was leaning over the toilet bowl puking her stomach dry.

"Fuck this shit. Switzerland is evil…evil…" Sakura's words were cut short by another round of puking your guts out…

"How do come up with all this barf?? You don't eat that much." Syaoran's comment earned him a glare from Sakura.

"Get ready, we're going now."

Sakura got up and brushed her teeth and got ready. She wore a baggy black Exco sweater with baggy blue track pants. She had her Nike Runners on and her hair was up in a hight ponytail.

Syaoran was wearing a baggy black shirt and baggy black jeans. He had white Nike Runners on.

**(If you can't tell, my favourite shade is Black… I ain't no Goth tho… I lub Pink and Green!!)**

They drove to the doctors' office, Syaoran driving a Silver Lexus.

"Appointment for Li Sakura." Syaoran said as they walked up to the nurse.

"Li…ah yes, Li Sakura, wife of Li Syaoran?" She quick glanced at the two. They both nodded and she smiled.

"Good. First door to your left."

As soon as the two walked in Doctor Jenny walked in.

"So, your cousin tells me you've been throwing up a lot lately?" she asked as she took heart beat, blood pressure etc…

"Yea," Syaoran replied, for Sakura since the doctor was checking her throat.

"Ok, Sir, I need you to leave the room for a moment."

Syaoran shrugged and left. Inside, the doctor was doing 'extreme' checkups on Sakura.

"You may come in now…" she said.

Syaoran walked in and grabbed Sakura's hand. She was sitting on the examination desk as he stood beside her.

Doctor Jenny smiled as she looked at them both.

"Those morning sickness aren't at all fatal, in fact, they're great news."

Syaoran stared at her as if she was deranged or something. Sakura too was confused.

"I am proud to say that…"

Oh boy we know what's coming next don't we…

"Mr and Mrs. Li, you are going to be proud parents."

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened as they stared at her in disbelief.

The doctor smiled. "Yes it's true, I expect monthly visits so I can check up on both Mrs. Li and the baby. Have a good day."

Was she friggin' crazy??A day CAN'T get any better.

Once the two got into the car, Syaoran looked at Sakura and laughed. "That was pretty fast, we only had it once."

Sakura smiled. "Pregnant… wow that's big."

"And even before my 21st birthday!!"

Sakura giggled. "This is great!!"

Syaoran leaned in and gave her a tantalizing kiss. "All this, because of you my Sweet."

Sakura laughed. "Hey, you were the second half."

Syaoran chuckled as he got the car started. "Well, we better get home, the rest might really wanna hear the news. And then hell will break loose when all of the girls fight for God Mothers."

Sakura grinned. "Yea, too bad the boys can't fight…"

Syaoran laughed again as he stopped at a red. "Well, whichever girl gets to be God Mother, her man is automatic."

Sakura grabbed his hand and held it in her own for the rest of the drive home.

As soon as they go out of the car and entered the mansion, they were bombarded with 'WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH SAKURA?!?!?'

Sakura and Syaoran laughed as the group clamed down.

The group consisted of, Yelan, Xenon, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Ryu, and Shoaling.

"Well… I dunno how to say this…" Syaoran started… "But…" he slowed down and didn't quit complete his sentence.

Sakura thought this was torture so just said it up straight. "I'm Pregnant."

* * *

**This ISN'T as long as my other chapters but it was good nonetheless ne? The chapters WILL be getting longer and longer as the days… erm Pregnancy goes along, but just as a warning, the next 2 chapters might be a bit short since Sakura just GOT pregnant and she's a bit limited with her Morning Sicknesses.**

**But as this story proceeds, so does the problems, twists, horror, danger… and length!!**

**Till next time minna-san,**

**Sakura**


	20. Dance till you Drop

**Pregnant!! Waii all of u knew that it was fast but oh well!! Ppl said women can't get pregnant that fast buh who really does care?? It's a fic… n well that means Saku can get pregnant asap so the kawaii babies can come sooner!!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? SS_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18----------Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**---Chapter 20:** Dance till you Drop

Sakura grabbed his hand and held it in her own for the rest of the drive home.

As soon as they go out of the car and entered the mansion, they were bombarded with 'WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH SAKURA?!?!?'

Sakura and Syaoran laughed as the group clamed down.

The group consisted of, Yelan, Xenon, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Ryu, and Shoaling.

"Well… I dunno how to say this…" Syaoran started… "But…" he slowed down and didn't quit complete his sentence.

Sakura thought this was torture so just said it up straight. "I'm Pregnant."

The entire room went deadly silent.

"Pregnant…?" Yelan whispered. Sakura and Syaoran nodded as they witnessed their family go crazy before them.

"AN HEIR!!" Yelan yelled with happiness as Xenon smiled with pride.

"AN AUNT!!" Tomoyo shrieked as Eriol tried to keep her calm.

"SECOND COUSINS!!" Mei Lin roared as Ryu ran away from her, in fear of his life.

"WAII!!!" Mei Lin and Tomoyo tackle glomped Sakura.

"Oi, get off of her, you want something to happen!!" Syaoran said in panic.

"He'd make a great father." Xenon whispered to Yelan, who giggled at his observation.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo decided to listen to Syaoran and helped Sakura up.

"But wow!! That was really fast!!" Tomoyo giggled.

"I know, Syaoran kinda said the exact same thing." Sakura said.

"But… wow…this is HUGE!" Mei Lin squealed.

Currently, Xenon, Syaoran, Shoaling, Eriol and Ryu were having major headaches from all the shouting.

"I'm Godmother!!" Tomoyo declared.

Mei Lin gave her cut eyes. "Excuse me? I'm the Godmother!!"

"Aww, but you're the second cousin!!" Tomoyo said.

"Excuse me?? I'm Syaoran's cousin yes, that makes me their second cousin, but you Tomoyo, you're Sakura's cousin, making YOU their second cousin as well."

"Aww shit, she got me there." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Oh come on, I just found out I'm pregnant and you're already fighting over who gets to be the God Mother?!?" Sakura asked wildly.

The girls sweat dropped. "Ok fine, no fighting until you're sixth month!! But we have to think of names RIGHT NOW!!" Mei Lin squealed as both Tomoyo and Mei Lin pulled Sakura up to her bedroom.

Syaoran sighed. "Wow… that's extreme." Syaoran mumbled.

Shoaling laughed at his brother's words. Syaoran sighed. "Mom, Dad, can I talk to you two?"

They both nodded, wondering what he had to say.

---Syaoran, Yelan, Xenon---

"Mom, you already know about this but um… dad…" Syaoran bowed his head.

"What is it son?" Xenon asked smiling.

"Me and Sakura married under a contract."

Xenon's smiled was lost. Yelan nodded, already knowing this.

"Contract?" he said.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, Sakura and I will be married for 3 years before we divorce, and she'll give me the heir. It was supposed to be I pay for her eye operation and she gives me an heir."

Xenon's eyes shone with anger. "YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?" He boomed.

Syaoran bowed his head in utter shame. Xenon glared at him. "You may leave for me to think about this."

Syaoran nodded and left. Xenon then turned to Yelan and laughed.

"Gee that boy thinks I'm horrid."

Yelan laughed at her husband's change of attitude.

"Knowing him, he'll fall in love." Xenon said.

Yelan nodded in agreement. "Both of them." She added.

---Sakura and the Rest---

Sakura, Shoaling ,Mei Lin, Ryu, Tomoyo and Eriol were all in the Study. They had a small book with them and started writing names.

"Ok, so far for boys we have Kenji and Taihen." Mei Lin said.

"And for girls we have Kiara and Taiyou." Tomoyo nodded.

"And for me?? I have a head ach." Sakura muttered. The group burst into laughter's before continuing.

"Um… how about we name one after me?" Eriol suggested. The girls looked at him in disgust.

"Eh, in your dreams Hiiragizawa!! I'm not naming my son after you!!" Sakura said in a perfect imitation of Syaoran.

Eriol's eyes widened. "Whoa, you can even tell their married."

And yet again the group went into a fit of laughter's.

"How about Robin?" Sakura suggested while looked at Shoaling.

Shoaling laughed. "Wow, my niece would feel special having Li Sakura naming her daughter of her."

The group laughed again.

**(So much laughing!! I'm getting a head ach just imagining them laughing.)**

"I really like the names Taihen and Taiyou." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yea, those are really nice names."

Mei Lin smirked. "The name Kenji reminds me of Mika's last name, Koji."

Sakura laughed. "Oh god, I hadn't thought of that."

Syaoran slumped in suddenly and sat beside Sakura.

"Sup?" Sakura asked.

"I told father about our deal." He murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened. "And I take it, it didn't go well?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran nodded.

"Cheer up my man, Uncle Xenon will reconsider." Eriol said cheerily.

"Leave it to Hiiragizawa to say something corny like that." Syaoran scowled.

Everybody yet again went into laughter's.

Sakura sighed. "This is really weird. I'd never expect ME to be the first married AND pregnant out of the 5 Sexy dancers!!"

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "Five Sexy Dancers?" he laughed.

Eriol shook his head. "No laughing matter Syaoran. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were all dancers when they were younger. They went dancing up till the point where Sakura lost her vision. They were all accepted to Tomoeda Theatre but they didn't go because of that incident."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding.

"They called themselves the Five Sexy Dancers since they did any type of dance!! You name it, Hip-Hop, Tango, Salsa, Ballet, Jazz, Tap, even Cultural dancing. Sakura and Tomoyo went into Cabaret when they were 14. They danced in school shows and did live performances to Moulin Rouge. Not that sluttish though but they were the only ones brave enough too."

Syaoran looked at Sakura who winked at him.

"Between the 5SD, they all thought Chiharu would get married first because Takashi. After than Ryan Lao came along and they all believed that Rika would get married after that. Their perspectives all changed when Mika proposed to Naoko a few months back but nobody thought that it was Sakura who would get married first."

"Beautiful explanation Eriol." Sakura laughed.

"Oh wow, who would have guessed my wife was a Dancer." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura giggled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Syaoran."

"Then let's get to know it! Everybody get changed, we're going out!!"

"Where?" Mei Lin asked.

"Where? Well, the Night Life of Hong Kong!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean we're going…"

Syaoran laughed. "Yes dear, we're going clubbing."

"But isn't that…harmful." Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "Naw. Sakura still developing, it's safe. And plus, there's no smoking, or drinking where we're going."

"Wha… then were are we going?" Sakura asked.

Eriol knew perfectly well. "Syaoran man, your old Penthouse??"

Syaoran nodded. "Yep."

"Penthouse?" Mei Lin asked. "Syaoran, you sold the Penthouse!!"

"Did you forget I sold it to Koto, the crazy Guitarist that we knew."

Mei Lin and Eriol nodded.

"Yea, he called me up this morning and told me that he was having a 'Dance till you Drop' night today. I thought that none of you wanted to go so I declined. But since now I know that my Wife and her Cousin are Dancers… we can go."

"But… Sakura's pregnant." Tomoyo said.

"She isn't far yet, she can survive a few hours of partying. You up for it?" Syaoran smirked.

The group cheered.

"Ok, great!!!" Syaoran grinned as he got his cell out.

"Hey Tomoyo, shouldn't we tell my family that I'm pregnant??"

Tomoyo laughed. "That can wait, we need to get ready now."

---15 Minutes Later---

Mei Lin walked down it a stunning Red dress. It was spaghetti strapped and landed just below her knees. She had red high heels on and red lipstick. She also had black eyeliner and mascara on. Her hair was done in the usual.

Tomoyo had a Mini jeans skirt on and a tight black tank top. He hair was braided and she had runners on. She had sparkly lip-gloss on and no other make up.

Sakura came down next. She had a tight pink shirt and landed just above her belly button. She had leather pants that flared to match. She had white tennis shoes on to match. Her hair was down and she had light pink lip-gloss on.

"DAMN!!" Syaoran hooted. Sakura blushed as she stood beside Syaoran.

"Wow Tomoyo… you look…stunning." Eriol sighed.

"MEI LIN!!! YOU LOOK… FINE!!" Ryu boomed as Mei Lin pecked her lips.

Shoaling laughed at his friend's reaction. And now they left.

---Koto's Party---

"SYAORAN!! MY MAN!!" Koto hooted over the loud music.

"Koto, what's up?" Syaoran said as he hugged his friend Koto.

"Nothing, just chilling here with my crew and my girl."

Syaoran was shocked. "You have a girl???"

Koto laughed. "My girlfriend, Keiko, no big deal."

Syaoran laughed.

"So where's your chic?"

"Sakura?" Syaoran called as Sakura stepped forward.

"Boy, she a boy magnet that's what she is. She so sexy."

"Don't be hating." Syaoran laughed.

"So, ready for Dance till you Drop?"

Syaoran smirked. "Am I ever. And guess what, do you know the dance group Five Sexy dancers?"

Koto laughed. "Yea I do why?"

"Sakura and her cousin Tomoyo are dancers in it so be prepared."

"Shit!! Your wife and your cousin-in-law?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Shit, this will be tough!! Ok guys get seated, party beings in a few minutes okay?"

The crew nodded and took a seat.

"So… ready to dance?" Syaoran asked.

"You're making a pregnant woman dance… you're really nice." Sakura muttered.

The crew laughed.

**---And the Party BEGINS---**

"OUR FIRST DANCERS!!" A somebody's voice boomed.

"GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO JANICE AND HER BOYFRIEND JACOB!!!"

The two dancers started getting their groove on.

Sakura's cell started ringing and she decided to take the call outside.

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura here."

"SAKURA!!" Screamed Nadesiko.

"HI mama!!" Sakura greeted.

"Yelan told me you're pregnant!!"

Sakura giggled. "Yea I am. I would have told you sooner but it kinda slipped my head."

Nadesiko laughed. "No problem eh Sakura. We're all excited here. All of your friends and Eriol's cousin are here!"

"Tell them I said hi. Mom, I'm kinda at a party right now so I'll call you all later?"

"Ok, by honey, love you."

"Ja Ne mama… oh wait, Mom, how's dad?"

"Your father's fine, no signs yet."

"That good. Ok bye."

"Bye."

Sakura walked back in to find her friends all being bored at the current dance. It was a slow long so seeming, everybody was asleep.

Finally that dance was over.

"NEXT WE HAVE SYAORAN AND HIS WIFE SAKURA!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You put us up??" She hissed in his ear.

Syaoran smirked. "Yea. So?"

"TANGO TIME YA'LL!!!"

Sakura glared at Syaoran as they walked up on stage and started doing a Tango.

"You're pretty good." Sakura whispered as they took a sharp turn.

"My wife is a dancer, obviously. And besides, ma made me take Tango lessons when I was younger."

Sakura giggled as they finished.

They walked back to find their friends in applause.

"Dance till you Drop night is fun!!" Mei Lin cheered.

They all had to agree.

"NEXT WE HAVE…"

Everybody was awaiting the next dancers.

"HIRO SU AND HIS SISTER HITOMI SU!!"

The crew's eyes widened as they saw Hiro and his sister Hitomi walk up on to the floor…

* * *

**Uh oh… what now???? Things are getting tense!! What did you expect???**

**Hiro is back but with his sister Hitomi??? I'm seriously going crazy!! So did you like Dance till you Drop night? My friend's brother had that once and we were up till 3 in the morning dancing. My cousin was the first to drop.**

**So, I can't wait till the next chapter can you??**

**Lub, Sakura**


	21. Reminder of the Promise

**HIRO AND HITOMI! CALL ME EVIL! Ohh… what now?**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**-Chapter 21: Reminder of the Promise**

"NEXT WE HAVE SYAORAN AND HIS WIFE SAKURA!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You put us up?" She hissed in his ear.

Syaoran smirked. "Yea. So?"

"TANGO TIME YA'LL!"

Sakura glared at Syaoran as they walked up on stage and started doing a Tango.

"You're pretty good." Sakura whispered as they took a sharp turn.

"My wife is a dancer, obviously. And besides, ma made me take Tango lessons when I was younger."

Sakura giggled as they finished.

They walked back to find their friends in applause.

"Dance till you Drop night is fun!" Mei Lin cheered.

They all had to agree.

"NEXT WE HAVE…"

Everybody was awaiting the next dancers.

"HIRO SU AND HIS SISTER HITOMI SU!"

The crew's eyes widened as they saw Hiro and his sister Hitomi walk up on to the floor…

"What's he doing here?" Mei Lin hissed. Ryu had to stop her from killing Hiro, not that he didn't want to but right now wasn't a good time. I mean at a party? They'd kill Hiro in privet... muwahahah!

Syaoran was glaring daggers at Hiro as he started doing a Hip Hop dance with Hitomi.

Silence…

"Hiro has a sister?" Tomoyo was the first to break the silence.

The crew looked at Tomoyo… while Shoaling looked at Hitomi.

"You didn't know that?" Syaoran asked dumbstruck.

Sakura shook her head. "No, when I was engaged to Hiro, he was an only child."

Everybody was suspicious now. "Hitomi Su… never heard of her…" Eriol muttered.

"That's because they aren't bio." Shoaling said.

They all turned and faced him. "Meaning?" Sakura asked.

"Hitomi is his step-sister." Shoaling murmured.

"How'd you know?" Sakura whispered.

"Because, she used to be my girlfriend."

Now that was a surprise…

"Shoaling…" Sakura murmured. Shoaling shook his head.

"Hitomi and me dated for 3 years ago, um… before her father married Hiro's mother. I didn't know Hiro, all I knew was that Hitomi was gonna have a brother and her soon-to-be brother was engaged."

Sakura snorted. "Yea, that was me…"

Shoaling looked at her. "You?"

"Long story, continue." Syaoran said.

"Yea so before her mom got married, Hitomi broke up with me saying that her soon-to-be bro didn't approve of me. I was pissed at him but I've never seen them since. What's the history with you?"

"He's my ex-fiancé." Sakura started. "He hit me on the head with a baseball bat when we were 15 and I lost my vision. My cousin and my brother drove him outta town, but he never told me about his step-family."

The group watched as Hiro and Hitomi danced up on stage.

"I find that nasty." Ryu started. They all looked at him.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"How they're grinding and their siblings." Ryu said in utter disgust.

The group laughed.

"What is he doing here though?" Mei Lin asked.

Everyone had to agree, Hiro being here was strange.

"STALKER!" Tomoyo roared as soon as they finished the piece. The group burst into laughter's. Unfortunately, Hiro and Hitomi noticed them and walked their way.

"Sakura, my love…" Hiro said as he approached them.

"Love?" Sakura snorted as she clutched onto Syaoran's arm.

"Tell me dear, when are you going to be mine?" Hiro snarled.

"Dear? Excuse me its Li to you. And yours? Hello, I'm married and with child."

Hiro's eyes widened. "You're…you're pregnant?"

Syaoran smirked. "Duh, with my child."

Hiro laughed. "All the better, when I get Sakura and her child, all the Li riches will come to me."

"Keep dreaming, it'll save ya from reality." Mei Lin hissed.

"Shut it whore." Hiro glared at her.

"Man whore." Sakura hissed.

Hiro glared at her. "What did you say?"

Sakura smirked. "Man whore, I kinda figured you were dating Ami while you were dating me but dumped her after we were heavy for a year."

Hiro chuckled. "And you still accepted to marry me."

Sakura shrugged. "Who would have thought you were going to hit me on the head just because I was giving Yukito pointers on how to propose to Nakuru."

Hiro grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into him. "You listen here, Li," he spat, "your stupid husband WILL hand you over to me, that was my promise then, this is my promise now."

Syaoran was ultimately pissed now. He got up and pulled Sakura away from him and punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Syaoran roared as he kicked him in the stomach.

"BASTARD!" Hitomi roared as she ran towards her brother.

Syaoran smirked. "You? Shoaling told us you dumped him."

Hitomi glared at him. "I don't even know you guys and you're already accusing me of faults I didn't do."

Syaoran shrugged. "Xiao Chen is my bro and I know. What you don't know is your bro is a fucking man whore and I swear the day Sakura and me were married I will kill him. Let's go."

Hitomi glared at the group as she helped her brother up.

"Koto, we're bouncing." Syaoran said as he walked up to Koto.

Koto frowned. "Nani?"

"We're in China." Sakura giggled. Koto winked at her and then turned to Syaoran. "Why man?"

"Encounter with the mother fucker. Why the hell is Hiro Su here?"

Koto grinned. "Is that all? We were buds since middle school. Cool guy."

Syaoran snorted. "Cool? Koto snap outta it man, we hate his ugly, rat face and uh… if you ever invite him to any more of your Dance Till you Drop nights, don't even mention it to us."

Koto frowned. "Why, what's the beef with you two?"

"Family matters Koto. Bye." And the gang left.

Eriol smirked as they left for the Limo. "That was fun, we should do that more often."

Everybody looked at him. "Gentleman Eriol Hiiragizawa is talking?" Sakura asked impressed.

Eriol chuckled. "Yea, there's the sweet side ya'll know, and there's the evil side that only Tomoyo knows."

"I bet she does." Mei Lin winked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo blushed tomato red as she playfully slapped Mei Lin's arm. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Argh…" She groaned as she keeled over and barfed. Syaoran bent down beside her.

"You okay?"

Sakura glared at him. "I'm carrying your brat, do you really think I'm okay?"

The group burst into laughter's. "You told him there Sakura!" Mei Lin howled like a wolf.

Syaoran pouted. "Oh fine then…"

Sakura shrugged. "Fine…"

After Sakura recuperated, they were off.

-Home-

Sakura slumped in remembering what Hiro had said earlier.

"_You listen here, Li, your stupid husband WILL hand you over to me, that was my promise then, this is my promise now."_

Sakura shuddered as she walked up to the washroom. Everybody watched her go and sighed sadly.

"I seriously do feel sorry for her. Hiro is such a ugly, fucking, turtle fucker." Eriol hummed.

"Hiro isn't ugly. It's pretty hot, but his stupid attitude is ugly." Mei Lin mused. Ryu got fire in his eyes.

"SINCE WHEN HAS HIRO BEEN HOT!" He roared.

"Since your mother went up your ass doofus. He's always been hot, and I've seen his picture before this entire deception thing happened. I was Sakura's pen pal remember?" Mei Lin smirked.

Tomoyo groaned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Hey wait, when do we plan YOUR wedding Tomoyo?" Mei Lin laughed.

Tomoyo went wide eyed. "The day I get over Sakura and Syaoran's wedding."

The group burst into laughter's they went to bed.

-Sakura and Syaoran-

Sakura lay in bed as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. 'Pregnant.' She thought happily.

Then dark thoughts of Hiro came into her head.

'No, he won't do anything. Syaoran won't let him.' Sakura thought as she shut her eyes. She heard the door creak open and she pretended she was asleep. She heard Syaoran shuffle in. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

A few minutes later he came out and towel dried his hair. Sakura, not for an instant dazed off. She heard all of his movements and still pretended to sleep.

Suddenly she felt the other side of the bed go heavy. He lay down.

He moved over towards Sakura and hugged her. Sakura inwardly smiled. 'Can a contract husband GET any fluffier?' she thought.

Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's stomach and smiled. "My kid." He whispered.

Sakura opened an eye and smiled at him. "Don't you mean our kid?"

Syaoran gasped. "You're awake?"

"Seems like it."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not after Hiro, nope."

Syaoran sighed. "Who would have guessed that Shoaling knew Hitomi. We live in a small world."

Sakura moved into his chest. "Don't we. By chance I marry THE Li Xiao Lang."

Syaoran chuckled. "Yea, all because of your cousins boyfriend being my cousin."

"Yea, small world alright."

Silence…

"Syaoran," Sakura started.

"Mmm…"

"What do I wear?"

"For what?" he asked.

"For our announcement next month."

"Wear your wedding dress."

"Ah no." Sakura giggled.

Syaoran chuckled. "Then get Tomoyo to make you something."

Sakura sighed. "Might as well."

"Or I can buy you a dress and save you from her torture."

Sakura looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can you?"

Syaoran laughed as he moved his head to the crook of Sakura's neck. "We'll see." Came his muffled answer.

"Night Syaoran."

"Night Sakura."

And they both fell asleep.

-Sakura's Dream-

_Sakura was in a white mother's dress, with her stomach puffing out. Probably she was months into her pregnancy._

_She was looking out her bedroom window as she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist._

"_Syaoran." She moaned as Syaoran placed soft kisses on her neck._

"_I don't wanna go to work. I wanna stay here with you." He groaned._

_Sakura giggled. "If you don't go to work, then the baby will have nothing to take over."_

_Syaoran sighed. "I suppose you're right."_

_Sakura turned around in his arms and kissed him. Syaoran instantly replied._

"_And if you don't leave now, Xenon will get mad."_

_Syaoran growled. "Yea, you're right on that too."_

_Sakura giggled. "Oh please, all you do is sit in your office, talking to me on the phone."_

_Syaoran chuckled. "Are you ever wrong?"_

_Sakura laughed. "Nope."_

"_I love you." He murmured as he kissed her._

"_I love you too my little Wolf." She moaned in his kiss._

"_And now I do have to go. Bye Koishii."_

_Sakura laughed. "I love you, bye!"_

_And Syaoran left._

_Sakura sat on the couch. Wei was gone out shopping with Kitty and the other workers were in the far end of the mansion. Sakura was in her bedroom watching the fireplace. Suddenly she heard glass shatter and screams._

_She stood up and rushed to the door only to find Hiro._

"_Hiro…" She gasped._

_Hiro smirked. "Goodbye Sakura." He cackled as he took a knife and slit Sakura's throat._

"_Hi…ro…" Sakura whispered as she fell dead._

_Hiro laughed as he left her head figure on the floor._

_-End of Dream-_

Sakura screamed as she awoke. Syaoran stirred a little and also awoke. Sakura put her hand on her neck. Yea, she was still alive.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he got up.

"Syaoran!" She started crying as she jumped into his chest.

**(FYI, Syaoran shirtless with only boxers on.)**

"What happened Sakura…" Syaoran asked as he stroked her hair.

"I had a dream… Hiro killed me."

Syaoran gasped. "What?"

Tears spilled endlessly out of Sakura's eyes.

"Shhh, baby it's ok. He won't come near you, I promise."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran laid her down again. He moved in closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sakura intertwined her left hand with his left hand as his head was in the crook of her neck.

And again they fell asleep, Sakura this time having sweet dreams.

* * *

**Soo, did you like this chapter? Gomen for the length but I'm working on it! All the juicy stuff begins soon and I just need to get some by-info outta the way!**

**Sakura having a dream that Hiro kills her? What can this mean… Well, I already know what that means but you don't, so that means you have to stay tuned and hope I update fast because sooner or later… I just might think to torture you and not update for a month!**

**Eek! Just kidding! I'll always update fast! Hopefully**

**-Receives glare from Readers-**

**Ok, so, hope you enjoyed it and the longer chapters are coming their way!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	22. Goodbye Fujitaka

**Lol, the dream wasn't a premonition, or a foreshadowing or what ever you guys just thought it was. It was basically a sign that told Sakura that Hiro is going to do something bad.**

**You'll understand what I meant later on in the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin… 

**-.-.-.-Chapter 22:** Goodbye Fujitaka

Sakura screamed as she awoke. Syaoran stirred a little and also awoke. Sakura put her hand on her neck. Yea, she was still alive.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he got up.

"Syaoran!" She started crying as she jumped into his chest.

"What happened Sakura…" Syaoran asked as he stroked her hair.

"I had a dream… Hiro killed me."

Syaoran gasped. "What?"

Tears spilled endlessly out of Sakura's eyes.

"Shhh, baby it's ok. He won't come near you, I promise."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran laid her down again. He moved in closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sakura intertwined her left hand with his left hand as his head was in the crook of her neck.

And again they fell asleep, Sakura this time having sweet dreams.

-.-Next Morning-.-

The two woke up in each other's arms. But in a very awkward position that left Sakura, who woke up first, blushing like friggin' hell.

For Syaoran's (shirtless only boxers) leg was pressed against Sakura's womanhood. Sakura was on top of Syaoran, her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. Her left leg was on the side of his leg as his right leg was pressed against her.

Sakura's stomach started rumbling.

'Crap.' She thought as she tried to get loose from Syaoran's grip. He moaned as his grip tightened. Sakura blushed as she felt Syaoran's right leg move.

"Syaoran, move…" she choked.

"Sakura," He moaned.

"Syaoran, your brat's acting up." She mused as Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Sickness?" he whispered. Sakura nodded, as she felt last night's dinner rise up.

Syaoran let go of her, blushing at their position. Sakura rushed to the bedroom washroom and kneeled over the toilet, puking the remains of last night's party food. Finally, after her horrid throw ups were done with, she brushed her teeth and took a short shower as Syaoran brushed his teeth.

"What are we doing today?" Sakura asked as she wrapped a towel around her self and got out, rummaging through her closet, looking for perfect, loose cloths.

"Traveling is dangerous, Dr. Jenny said that when we found out you were pregnant, so not a lot of traveling. Do you want to explore the property?"

Sakura shrugged. "Sounds fun. When are we moving out?"

"I bought a piece of land, a bit bigger than this property, so I was thinking after we can check it out."

Sakura grinned. "Great. How many rooms are you getting?"

"A few hundred."

Sakura laughed. "That's like, exactly like this place."

"Exactly." Syaoran laughed, showing his fangs.

Finally, Sakura dressed in a pale yellow floral dress with matching flip flop sandals. She had her hair tied in a high ponytail and she had a hint of lip-gloss.

Syaoran was wearing khaki shorts and a loose black t-shirt. He had white socks on and a white wristband on his left hand.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and they both walked to the kitchen. Mei Lin, Ryu, Tomoyo, Eriol, Xenon, Yelan and Shoaling were already there, eating.

"You know, the place seems empty without your sisters Syaoran." Sakura smiled as she poured herself cereal.

"Thank your brother for that." Syaoran laughed.

Sakura glared at him before starting to eat.

"So, where to today?" Mei Lin asked.

"Taking Sakura to see the new house."

Mei Lin's eyes widened. "You mean the one by the beach? Or the one near the ocean? Or is it by chance the one near the forest…"

"Oh shut up. It's the one beside the forest and a beach a few miles down."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How many places do you own?"

"Not a lot. Half of them belong to my sisters and we're building one on behalf of Xiao Chen. But I built a house under our name near a beach and by a forest, that fortunately, I own. So you don't have to worry about insane male whores trying to strip you of your innocence."

Sakura slightly slapped his head before the group erupted into laughter's.

"Yelan and I are taking Shoaling down to meet the elders and get his training started." Xenon said.

Syaoran looked worriedly at Shoaling. "Stay strong man. Those elders are a pain."

Shoaling laughed. "Are they really?"

"You bet." Mei Lin and Syaoran said simultaneously.

"Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol and I are going out shopping, do you guys wanna come?" Ryu said.

Syaoran shook his head. "Naw, me and Sakura are heading down towards the house so Sakura can check it out. When you be back?"

"Around 7." Mei Lin answered.

"Ma?" Syaoran asked turning to Yelan.

**(It was around 9am in the morning now.)**

"The elders take a long time to study people so we're guessing around 2."

"Ok, Sakura and I will be back around 5 alright?" Syaoran said as Sakura got up finishing her cereal. Syaoran put his bowl in the sink and those two left.

Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Ryu finished eating a few minutes later and left to go shopping for the day.

Yelan, Xenon and Shoaling went to meet the elders.

-.-.-Sakura and Syaoran-.-.-

Before those two left to see their own house, they decided to explore some of Yelan and Xenon's property. They were currently in the back yard that is thrice the size of a football field.

They were currently walking towards a Gazebo that was located on the far end of the back yard.

"Why the hell is there a gazebo back here?" Sakura asked as it came into vision.

"Dad made it for Ma before they got married. They used to eat a lot here until my sisters were born."

Sakura smiled as Syaoran helped her up into the Gazebo.

"It's pretty high up on a stand."

"Yea, dad didn't want stupid bugs crawling up into here."

They both sat down and were admiring the Property.

"Syaoran?" Sakura started

"Hmm?"

"How long were we married for?"

"A week and a half. Doushite?"

"In three days is our Two week anniversary."

Syaoran chuckled as he moved in closer towards Sakura. "What do you wanna do then?" he asked suggestively.

"Hentai! You're heir is coming so no more fun for you."

Syaoran pouted. "Awww. That not nice."

"Yea well, you making me puke my stomach out isn't nice. But the soul that's growing in me is."

Syaoran smiled as Sakura started dazing off, staring at her stomach.

"Thought of names yet?" Syaoran asked.

"Me, Tomoyo and Mei Lin all agreed that if I get a boy, he'll be Taihen and if I get a girl she'll be Taiyou."

"Strength and Sun?" Syaoran asked wonderingly.

"Well yea, unless you want to name it something else."

"I was aiming more towards either for a boy, Xiao Hu and for a girl, Ying Hua."

Sakura laughed her ass off. "You're gonna it them after us? Get real!"

"Eh, why?"

"Because, it needs an identity. If you name them after us, then they practically won't have a damn identity."

Syaoran sighed. "I suppose you're right. I over heard you guys saying something about a Kenji?"

"Yea, we were thinking that the boy would be named Kenji but that reminded me of Mika since his last name is Koji."

Syaoran laughed. "We're not naming our kid after your friends boyfriend."

Sakura giggled. "Nope, we're not."

After a few minutes of silence, Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura up. "Where are we going?" she asked as she jumped down the stairs.

"To see the new property. If the stupid builders aren't building it right, I'm making them re-do."

Sakura giggled. "Evil, evil, evil."

"That I am." Syaoran chuckled as the two left for the Limo.

-.-.-Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Ryu-.-.-

The crew right now is at the Central Mall shopping for unneeded items.

"Why are you two buying crystal wineglasses?" Ryu asked exasperated.

"Because, in a few days is Sakura and Syaoran's two week anniversary and they need wineglasses for their new home." Tomoyo said sensibly.

"She got you their man." Eriol said as he carried a few hundred bags.

"You know, I'm not proposing to Mei Lin until after she gets her shopping habits under control." Ryu murmured.

Big mistake.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Came a booming roar.

"Eep…" Ryu was ultimately freaked.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT UNTIL I GET MY STUPID SHOPPING HABITS UNDER CONTROL YOU AREN'T GONNA PROPOSE TO ME?"

Mei Lin the devil.

"No darling, I said I will marry you no matter what."

Mei Lin turned around and huffed off, with Tomoyo on her trail.

"Never say that man. Tomoyo's my fiancée but I was scared of her from before we were dating."

Ryu gulped.

"Never make Mei Lin mad." He murmured.

"True. That should be a law of life." Eriol whispered.

"I already think it is."

"In the lives of the Li's that is." Eriol amended.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Came Mei Lin's voice.

The boys shuddered before going off after Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

-.-.-Yelan, Xenon, Shoaling-.-.-

They were currently at a meeting with the elders in the far building on the Li property.

"He would have been a great leader," said an elder, "but Syaoran's already wed with a child coming."

Shoaling shrugged. "I really don't care."

"Why boy? You would have been King of China as well as leader of the Li Clan, why let your brother?"

"'Cause he's been working for this the day we were born and I was with my adoptive family. Syaoran knows the training, the expectations, he already got him self a wife and a kid, he deserves it."

"My, what a respectable boy. Xenon, why did you let him go?" Growled the eldest of the elder.

"For…for his heart…" Xenon whispered.

The elders glared at him. "Heartless." Whispered one.

"Well then, let's get a training regimen set out for the boy." Said an elder as they started getting swords and training out fits out.

-.-.-Sakura and Syaoran-.-.-

Sakura and Syaoran were currently in the limo driving towards the new place.

"How far away is it?" Sakura asked.

"An hour drive from Ma's place."

"That far?" Sakura whined.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Because Mei Lin and Tomoyo are living with your mother."

Syaoran chuckled. "Mei Lin, Ryu, Tomoyo and Eriol are going to live with us while you're pregnant."

"Aww, such a sweetie."

"Yep that's me."

Sakura giggled as the Limo pulled up in front of a beautiful house.

Sakura's eyes widened. "How long ago did you start building the house?"

"While we were wedding prepping. They still have to finish the house as it primer paints, and finish carpeting it and such but the basic skeleton is done."

Sakura grinned. "Can we see?"

Syaoran laughed. "Sure we can."

The two got out of the Limo and walked towards their house. They entered it and found a few workers busy at work.

"Who's there?" Came a demanding voice. "No one enters the house unless you work here."

"Sorry but I'm here with my wife to check out my house."

The man's elderly expression softened. "Li-sama, Mistress Li?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, we came here to inspect the house to see if it's built to our standards."

The old man nodded and allowed entry to the two.

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the grand hall and Sakura gasped.

"Syaoran, this is twice the size of Yelan's grand hall."

Syaoran smirked. "Yea I know, I wanted it like that. Just wait till you see the rest of the house."

The two walked into the kitchen and gasped. This was bigger then Yelan's kitchen as well. Soon they explored almost the whole first floor, with two more floor remaining. They got the study; training room, dance room (ordered after Syaoran found out Sakura danced), bathrooms, and child nursery number 1.

Now they were in their bedroom.

"Damn this place is huge. Bigger then our bedroom right now." Sakura said in admiration.

"Yea, I kinda figured that after you became pregnant so I made some changes last week."

Sakura smiled. "How smart."

Syaoran puffed his chest out proudly. "Aren't I?"

"Dream on slugger."

"Aww meanie."

Sakura laughed as they went to check the nursery number 2.

"Aww the nurseries are so cute. They're baby colours, but no stuff in them yet?"

"Well duh Sakura, we're gonna have to choose the cribs, beddings, drapes and… basically not even me. You."

Sakura laughed. "Yay me!"

"How bout we check out the back yard now?"

"Sounds amazing." Sakura grinned before following Sakura.

-.-Hours later going home-.-

Sakura and Syaoran finished exploring their property. "This place is huge." Sakura gasped as they finally had the overview of the blue prints.

"Yea I know. We should get home now."

Sakura nodded as they did.

-.-.-Home-.-.-

Upon entering the home, they saw the solemn faces of Yelan, Xenon and Shoaling.

**(Remember, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Ryu aren't home until 7. Yelan, Xenon and Shoaling were home at 2 and Sakura and Syaoran got home at 5.)**

"What happened?" Syaoran asked as Sakura and him entered.

"We just got a phone call from Nadesiko." Yelan whispered.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there for the news.

"Fujitaka died a few hours ago."

* * *

**Perfect place to stop ne? Did you guys forget the itty bitty fact that Fujitaka had a third degree heart attack? I hope not because that's why their wedding was so damn rushed!**

**So did you enjoy this chapter? A bit longer yes but sadder. S/S fluff was included –a bit- for you guys, but the major fluff begins in a few more chapters… hehe!**

**Sakura's pregnancy will be fast because I still have two years after this year to get by and her kawaii kids AND her contract deal thingie!**

**Soo, stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW can you guys do me a HUGE favour? Can you check out my BIO page and read my 'Fanfics Currently Working On' section? Can you read the summaries and tell me which fic you want me to post next? Because the Enemy Spy, my fanfic that I have right now is all planned out, I have the ending all done and based on the Updating rate, the fic will be ended ASAP. **

**Right now I'm working on an Inuyasha fic called **_'Business Over Family_' **that I'm planning to post but I wanna know what you wanna read. I have around 5 summaries so tell me which one you want ok? It'll be a GREAT deal of help!**


	23. Erg, Cravings

**Pregnancy… deaths… oh joy… I've seriously done it this time! And remember, this IS a rushed pregnancy!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 (On his birthday coming up in this fic)

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**-.-.-Chapter 23:** Erg, Cravings

-Home-

Upon entering the home, they saw the solemn faces of Yelan, Xenon and Shoaling.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked as Sakura and him entered.

"We just got a phone call from Nadesiko." Yelan whispered.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there for the news.

"Fujitaka died a few hours ago."

Sakura felt her heart stop beating. Her blood ran cold. Her foot couldn't support her weight any longer. Sakura fainted.

Syaoran grabbed her just in time before she hit the ground. "CALL THE DOCTOR!" Syaoran roared as everybody scrambled about.

Shoaling and Wei called Dr. Jenny as Yelan and Xenon called Mei Lin, Ryu, Tomoyo and Eriol home.

-. -. Hours Later -. -.

Sakura finally woke up to her bedroom. She looked around to see Syaoran leaned up against the bed, sleeping. Shoaling on a chair sleeping. Mei Lin and Tomoyo huddled together in front of Sakura's closet asleep only remaining Eriol and Ryu, who weren't sleeping.

"Guys?" Sakura croaked.

Eriol and Ryu scrambled towards her. Eriol placed a hand on her head, feeling for a fever. A spread of relief showed on his face.

"You're awake." Ryu said as a whole load of pressure just lifted of his chest.

"We thought that…" Eriol trailed off. Ryu walked over to Syaoran and kicked him in the stomach.

"ARGH!" Syaoran roared, causing Shoaling, Mei Lin and Tomoyo to wake up.

"Sakura's up." Ryu said as everybody scrambled to see her.

"Sakura." Syaoran said with relief as he too placed a hand on her forehead feeling for a fever.

"Baby, are you okay?" Tomoyo cried as she hugged Sakura. Mei Lin too managed to hug Sakura and squeeze some tears out.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm fine… but Otou-san…"

Sakura then… right then burst into tears. She cried on the sheets. Ryu, Shoaling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Lin thought it would be best to leave husband and wife alone for a while. They left as Syaoran crawled into bed, embracing Sakura.

"Sakura?" he whispered. Sakura latched onto his neck, crying her heart out.

"Syaoran! He died!" She cried as Syaoran stroked her back.

Syaoran kissed her temple. "Shh… Everything's going to be alright."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Sakura shrieked. "MY FATHER JUST DIED!"

Syaoran started caressing her cheek. "Shh… I promise everything will be okay."

"Can… can I visit him?" Sakura sniffled.

"Dr. Jenny said no travels." Syaoran whispered. Again Sakura burst into another batch of tears. "So… I can't visit him?"

Syaoran stroked her hair. "I promise, when the baby is born, we'll visit his grave."

"Pinkie promise?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes." Syaoran replied as them two fell asleep.

-. -. Downstairs-. -.

Tomoyo was crying her heart out as Eriol tried comforting her. "Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered as she started panting.

"Uncle Fuji died." She cried in her fiancé's arms.

Mei Lin too cried a bit. Yelan, Xenon, Shoaling, Ryu and Shoaling were all mournful too, but they didn't cry like Tomoyo and Sakura.

"How will Sakura take it? She's pregnant for Kami-sama's sake!"

Eriol brushed the hair off of her face. "Knowing my cousin, he'll help her."

Tomoyo sighed heavily. "You sure?"

Eriol nodded, "Positive."

-. -. Morning-. -.

Sakura woke up in the arms of her ever-faithful husband Syaoran. She shifted a bit as she felt her stomach act up. She jumped over Syaoran and puked her remains out. Without Syaoran knowing, Sakura brushed her teeth and took her shower.

She walked out of their bathroom to find Syaoran sitting on the bed, scratching his head in the cutest way.

"Hoe?" Sakura smiled sadly.

"You okay?" he asked as he walked over to her and hugged her.

Sakura nodded. "Hai. I've been thinking about it, and I don't think my father would want me sad."

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Same here."

"So get ready. I'm hungry." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran chuckled and did as his wife ordered.

The two descended down the stairs to come face to face with perky people.

"You guys are so happy because?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we're not happy, we're just trying to cheer Tomoyo up." Said Shoaling.

Sakura walked over to her cousin and hugged her. "Hey, Otou-san wouldn't want us to cry, so don't make him sad."

Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "Sakura…"

Sakura too started to shed some tears. "Tomoyo…"

And yet again, two cousins burst into tears. Eriol and Syaoran rushed over to help their 'women'. Syaoran led Sakura upstairs to their bedroom as Eriol decided Tomoyo needed some fresh air.

-. -. Eriol and Tomoyo-. -.

Eriol hugged Tomoyo as they were walking in the gardens.

"Tomoyo, cheer up."

"HOW?" She shrieked.

"Like Sakura said, her father wouldn't want all of you to cry over his death."

"But…"

Eriol silenced Tomoyo with a kiss. "No buts… I want you to be happy. Now smile for me?"

Tomoyo let out a weak smile.

Eriol hugged her. "That's better baby. Now let's go and eat."

Tomoyo nodded and silently agreed. 'Uncle Fuji wouldn't want us to mourn over his death.'

-. -. Sakura and Syaoran-. -.

Syaoran took out his cell phone and started dialling Sakura's home phone number.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Calling up your home. You need to talk to your family."

He handed the phone to Sakura who started talking.

"Okaa-san?" She greeted.

"My SAKURA!" Nadesiko wailed as she started crying.

"Okaa…" Sakura too started shedding tears.

"Oh Sakura, he was in so much pain. His heart just attached him during lunch and he stopped breathing. By the time we went to the hospital… he was…"

Nadesiko couldn't continue so Touya did.

"Hey Sakura."

"Onii-chan…"

"Mom's seriously depressed. Think you can come?"

Sakura wiped the tear from her eye. "No. The doctor said heavy traveling isn't good for the baby."

"Ok…" Touya's voice cracked.

"I… I gotta go." Sakura cried as she hung up and launched her self at Syaoran who rubbed her back.

"Mom… Touya… they sound so broken. And I can't be there for them…" She cried.

Syaoran caressed her cheek. "It'll be okay. I promise." He whispered as Sakura settled down.

And for the rest of they day, few minute break downs started. And that's how it went for a few days until they all settled down.

-. -. One month later -. -.

**(Remember I told you, considering how LONG this fic will eventually be, I'm rushing the pregnancy. In the month that Sakura's been pregnant, she's now over the fact her dad died and she doesn't cry any more, her morning sickness died down and now she's on cravings. Hiro and Hitomi no longer made any more appearances and the Li sisters are still in Japan. Sakura and Syaoran's relationship did grow but, as we know, Syaoran loves Sakura yes, but he didn't confess, and Sakura don't know she loves Syaoran yet.)**

It was a hot July afternoon and Sakura and Syaoran were packing. Wait… did I just say PACKING?

"Hey, did you get the comforters?" Sakura asked as she folded her dresses.

"For the millionth time Sakura, yes I god damned did!"

"Geez, don't have a cow."

Syaoran snorted as she stuffed his boxers into his suitcase. Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryu and Mei Lin rushed upstairs. They found Syaoran and Shoaling trying to pack Syaoran's stuff and Sakura trying to zip up her suitcase.

"Still packing?" Tomoyo asked as she sat on Sakura's suitcase and Eriol zipped it up for her.

"Well if Syaoran had told me earlier that the house was built then maybe I would have packing earlier." Sakura said as she shot a glare at Syaoran.

"Well excuse me Miss. I-can't-do-last-minute-packing, but the stupid contractor called me up the same day I told you."

"TWO DAYS AGO?" Sakura screamed.

Everybody covered their ears.

"Her hormones are acting up." Ryu said. Mei Lin stifled a giggle as Sakura shot Ryu a dangerous death glare. Ryu winced and leaned into Mei Lin, "She got that off of Syaoran." He added.

Mei Lin burst into laughter's as she punched Ryu in the stomach. "Shut up, Sakura's gonna have a seriously emotional pregnancy."

Sakura grimaced as Eriol carried her suitcase to the door. "Don't say that." Sakura muttered.

"Hey Ryu," Syaoran started. "Didn't your mom like wanted you married a month ago?"

Ryu laughed. "Yea, I told her about Mei and she said that she liked her so we can get married when ever we wanted."

Sakura laughed. "I remember when you told us that, we were still in England."

"Yea and I suggested both Sakura and Mei Lin." Syaoran smirked.

"And is still hate you for that." Sakura stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, her face turned pleading.

"What do you want…" Syaoran asked frightened.

"A banana split with anchovies, bacon on top, ketchup and pickles."

Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked seriously sick.

"WHO HAS A SPLIT WITH ANCHOVIES, BACON AND KETCHUP?" Shoaling roared.

"Don't forget, pickles." Eriol reminded.

Syaoran sighed. "Ryu, Eriol… word of advice. Never get your women pregnant."

Sakura snorted. "You're one to talk. You're the sex deprived looser."

"Excuse me, I just wanted my heir's as soon as possible."

"Excuse me Mr. High and Mighty, but if I remember correctly, you're my contract hubby."

The group burst into laughter's.

"So, where's my split?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran groaned as he called up Wei and told him to get what Sakura wanted.

Eriol, Syaoran, Shoaling and Ryu carried all of the suitcases downstairs. Yelan and Xenon were at a Li Co conference and the Li sisters were still in Japan.

Sakura got her split and started pigging out. "Syaoran you should try some." Sakura said from the sofa.

"Thanks but I'll pass." Syaoran grunted as she carried two suitcases to the door. Shoaling went to get Syaoran's Lexus started and Mei Lin started playing with Sakura's hair.

"So, moving to your new house eh Sakura?" Mei Lin teased.

"Yep." She replied with a mouth full of… ketchup.

"We're coming in after a week or two, after you and Syaoran settle in." Tomoyo said as she brushed Sakura's hair.

"I pho." Sakura mumbled.

The three girls burst into laughter's as the boys came back.

"Ready mi'lady." Syaoran said as he held his hand out.

Sakura took his hand and handed her little bowl to Tomoyo.

"Bye everybody, I shall take my leave." Sakura giggled as Syaoran took her to the Lexus. Eriol and Ryu were taking the suitcases in another van and Shoaling, Mei Lin, and Tomoyo were all gonna play monopoly.

-. -. Sakura and Syaoran's place -. -.

Sakura and Syaoran got out in front of a majestic house. I mean the front lawn had two water fountains. They got out of the car and walked inside to the huge, spacious house they call theirs.

"Damn Syaoran, how much did you pay them?" Ryu asked.

"A few million." Syaoran replied with a shrug. Ryu and Eriol exchanged surprised glances.

"Sakura, you aren't surprised?" Eriol asked.

"I saw this place a month ago, the day dad died." Sakura replied as she walked into the nursery.

"Syaoran-kun, when are we going baby shopping?" Sakura asked as she walked around the baby blue room.

"When I figure out the genders." He replied from the Grand Hall.

"And when's that?" Sakura asked.

"Three more months."

Sakura silently cursed before joining the boys.

"This place is wicked awesome! And we're coming in a few weeks." Eriol said with happiness.

"Yea, and you two gotta help me find security." Syaoran said.

"Meaning?" Ryu asked.

"Well I can't really have Hiro barging in on us right? So we're getting Wei and Kitty as our maid and butler, and then we'll have a few Li bodyguards and obviously we need security. This place is under heavy surveillance." Syaoran said.

Sakura sighed. "I told you not to get this placeunder surveillance."

"Well like I said, I don't want Hiro and Hitomi walking in on us."

"They won't stupid, they don't know where we live." Sakura said.

"She has a point." Eriol muttered cheekily.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa."

"Ouch."

And the four laughed.

"So, you have the furniture?" Ryu asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, the design team got it done for us for a few extra thousand bucks."

Ryu and Eriol gasped. "It's hard to believe we're related to such a wealthy guy." Ryu said in mock surprise.

"Don't you think Sakura?" Eriol asked.

Sakura laughed. "It's hard to believe that I'm married to the Prince of China."

"King in a few days." Syaoran corrected.

Then Ryu brought up a good point. "Hey Syaoran, isn't your announcement day a day before your 21st?"

Syaoran grinned. "Oh shit you're right."

Sakura laughed. "So King Syaoran celebrates his 21st eh?"

Syaoran chuckled. "You betchya."

Eriol laughed. "Hey, we better get going, leave you two alone to unpack."

Sakura and Syaoran hugged Eriol and Ryu before they left. Now it's only husband and wife left.

Sakura walked around the house, taking in what was hers, for a few years that is. "Damn this place is so huge." She whispered. Syaoran chuckled, "You think?"

Sakura walked around, into the kitchen, study, grand hall, nursery… the two story building was just too much for her.

"This place looks better than a month ago." Sakura mumbled.

"Of course, it actually has structure now." Syaoran said lamely.

"Gee, I'm from a poor family stupid, I wouldn't know about your stinkin architectural structure."

Syaoran laughed as he led her upstairs. She almost died seeing their bedroom. Decorated in Mahogany coloured comforters and French Vanilla furniture… it was perfect.

"Picture Perfect." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran smirked. "I know eh? My choice."

Sakura giggled as she walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Who would have guessed."

Syaoran laughed as they started unpacking.

-. -. Next Day -. -.

Sakura woke up to a loud grumble. "Syaoran…" She moaned as she shoved Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" She tried again as Syaoran didn't budge.

"BAKA!" She shrieked as she pushed Syaoran off of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He cried.

"Get me noodles."

Syaoran frowned. "Why the hell do you want noodles in the morning?"

"JUST GET IT FOR ME!" Sakura shrieked as Syaoran scrambled to get Sakura's noodles.

'Erg, damn cravings.' Syaoran thought as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**See, not so much of a cliffy, and I'm trying to rush the pregnancy. The next chapter will be the Announcement and Syaoran's b-day and after that, I'm jumping to 4th month pregnancy.**

**The pregnancy chapters aren't gonna be that many, just a few, and then I have two more years, since pregnancy takes around a year (7-9 months)**

**So, stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	24. Happy Birthday King Li

**Yep, I know her cravings are hella nasty but come on, my best friend's cousin was like that… I almost died gagging when I went to visit! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**-.-.-Chapter 24:** Happy Birthday King Li

-. -. Next Day -. -.

Sakura woke up to a loud grumble. "Syaoran…" She moaned as she shoved Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" She tried again as Syaoran didn't budge.

"BAKA!" She shrieked as she pushed Syaoran off of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He cried.

"Get me noodles."

Syaoran frowned. "Why the hell do you want noodles in the morning?"

"JUST GET IT FOR ME!" Sakura shrieked as Syaoran scrambled to get Sakura's noodles.

'Erg, damn cravings.' Syaoran thought as he walked to the kitchen.

-. -. Noon -. -.

Sakura's cravings did die down but she still had those nasty quirks here and there. I mean, one time she asked for a muffin with mayo topped with cherries and a little bit of raspberry jam. And then, like two hours ago she asked for a pizza, with broccoli, sardines, bacon, cherries, strawberries, ice cream, chocolate and a bit of essence.

Syaoran didn't know how much more of this he could take.

In a week, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryu and Mei Lin here coming, but already in a day, he was dead.

Sakura was right now in the shower, washing up, as Syaoran was on his cell-phone, talking to Ryu.

"Yea, I'm telling you man, Sakura's a slave driver. Does demanding-ness come with pregnancy?"

"Hah, Syaoran you crazy loon. I don't think being demanding comes with Pregnancy, it just probably runs in her genes."

"Than I hate to think how our kids would turn out."

"Yea, considering it's Ms. Bossy and Mr. Grouchy."

"Fuck off Ryu."

"Jokes. But seriously man, are you okay? Like you ain't eating that shit Sakura eats are you?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'd die before I put that crap in my mouth."

Ryu sighed. "Ok good, I was afraid there for a sec dude. I mean, Sakura's seriously… strange."

"Gee, you're one to talk, I just hope she's not that obsessive wife type of person, murdering any woman that talks to me."

"I doubt that, you do go to work and interact with your secretary don't you?"

"Well yea, but that's different."

"How so?"

"Well, my secretary works for me and well, I ain't gonna screw her."

"Are you kidding? Half the men out there cheat on their wives with their secretaries. A secretary at work and a wife at home, two very good companions."

"Shut up Ryu, did you forget me and Sakura aren't permanent?"

"Ah, but who say's you're temporary? You could just as well fall in love and have lots of babies, and at the end dump them on me and Eriol."

"Or I can just shove all the crap Sakura eats down your throat."

"That's murder man!"

"Exactly."

Ryu and Syaoran laughed at their little stupid joke.

"Hey listen, Mei Lin and Tomoyo wanna go shopping and buy you two some stuff. As always the guys have to carry the stupid bags. Bye dude."

"See ya man." Syaoran said as he hung up. He turned around to find Sakura flying down the stairs. She was wearing a loose white skirt, with flower patterns all over and a tight baby blue top that was shoulder sleeved with a collar.

"You're looking stunning." Syaoran gaped.

"As always." Sakura giggled as she walked up to Syaoran.

"So, a month into pregnancy, and only four days remaining until our Announcement." Syaoran mused.

Sakura smiled. "Yea I know, and your 21st birthday is right after."

"Yea, King Li."

"And Queen… queen what exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on what you want." Syaoran said as he went to pick up the keys to his Lexus.

"If you want to be called Queen Li, than that's what everybody would call you. But if you prefer Queen Sakura, or Queen Ying Fa than that's what it will be."

"What are you calling yourself?" Sakura asked as she took out her jean jacket.

"King Xiao Lang." Syaoran murmured as he started exiting the mansion.

"Why Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked as she followed him.

"Because, that's my name duh."

"Chinese… ooo…" Sakura felt stupid. They both got into the car before Sakura realized she had actually ummm got into the car.

"Hoe? Where are we going?"

"We're going out to buy you a dress." Syaoran laughed. Sakura looked at him with big, happy eyes.

"Seriously? How did you get Tomoyo to agree?"

"I didn't. I just didn't tell her I'm buying you a dress."

Sakura frowned. "That's mean. In the end she'll make me a dress and cry if I don't wear it."

"What's so bad about her dresses though?" Syaoran asked as reversed the Lexus.

"They're a bit revealing." Sakura muttered.

"But you're pregnant, she won't really make you wear that."

"Than you don't know Tomoyo that well, do you?"

"She's your cousin not mine."

"But she's dating your cousin." Sakura pointed out.

"Than ask Eriol not me."

"Ask Eriol what? I only said that you don't know Tomoyo that well and you go saying 'Ask Eriol'. What the hell are you high on?" Sakura asked, feeling his forehead for a fever.

"Nothing. Apparently waking up at the most absurd time to get your food has taken a toll on my poor brain."

Sakura snorted. "Syaoran, you're anything but poor."

"Oh shut up." Syaoran pouted. Sakura laughed as they drove out to the Mainland.

-. -. Minako's Gown -. -.

"Oh dear God, why are we here?" Sakura moaned as Syaoran pulled up in front of Minako's Gowns.

"What, you're Wedding Gown was perfect, why not look for a Queen's gown here?"

"Syaoran, there's a big difference between Wedding Gown and Queen's Gown."

"Well, there's no more dress shops for a few kilometres."

"Shut up." Sakura mumbled as she slumped inside.

"Stand up straight. Slouching is bad for the baby." Syaoran ordered.

"I'm only a month in stupid." Sakura growled as she straightened her back.

"Mr. Li, Mrs. Li!" Minkao exclaimed as she saw her richest customer walk in.

"Hey Minako." Sakura said happily, hiding the fact that she didn't wanna shop here. She wanted to go someplace new and exciting. Exotic probably.

"You are just in time for our Summer Line of gowns." Minako said happily.

"Great. Do you have anything for… well… basically Queen Material?" Syaoran asked as he stood beside Sakura who was muttering curses in Japanese.

"Queen? Dear God, we're not that fancy."

Sakura grinned with happiness. "Told you Syaoran! Now we have to go someplace more… exotic."

"Not so fast Sakura. Listen Minako, Sakura and me have an Announcement Date in four days. We're being pronounced King and Queen of China. I wanted something fancy, elegant, yet proper for Sakura as she's in her first month of pregnancy."

Minako thought for a moment. She put her finger on her chin and stared into the tube lights on the ceiling. She snapped her fingers with an excited look on her face. "I think I have three dresses that you may like."

"Great… three." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Wait here." Minako said as she rushed to the back.

"I thought she said she didn't have any!" Sakura whined.

"Well, maybe now she does."

"Stupid ness. After she finds she dealing the future King and Queen, dresses appear into her backroom?"

"Stop being so harsh."

"Stop being so bossy."

"I'm not the one forcing you to go get noodles first thing in the morning."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who's so fucking sex deprived."

"Sex deprivation is not a bad thing."

"Oh really Syaoran? So than I shouldn't worry that you're gonna go sleep with the next _whore that bends at your fancy_?" Sakura struck it. She had seen Syaoran wince.

"Damn it Sakura, that was a stinkin' joke."

"Not for deprived losers."

"If I'm such a looser, than why'd you marry me?"

"If I had known that you were gonna be suck an ass fuck before we married, I would never have. But hello, me being blind, I didn't have much choice did I?"

"Yea you did, marry me or save money."

"Saving money was out of the question. Or are you that stupid to know that we've been saving for 3 years, yet not half way close to our goal."

"It's not my fault your family spends a lot."

That struck Sakura. She glared at Syaoran coldly before walking off to Minako.

"Here you go Mrs. Li." Sakura frowned. "Call me Sakura." She said as Minako smiled kindly.

"Here are the three dresses that I think you may like." She said as she handed Sakura three dresses.

The first dress was a golden mahogany colour that had a tight bodice and flared down to the legs. It had a puff on the shoulders and while the sleeve flared down, it puffed again at the elbow. It had patterns with gold embroidery all over the bottom in flower patterns.

The second dress wasn't as fancy yet elegant at most. It was a light pink dress, almost white. It had a looser bodice, with folded collars that rounded to the front, making almost a heart shaped neckline. It flowed beautifully down to the floor where is rested like a picture. The colours contrasted on the way down, the white and pinkish colour transformed into a honey golden colour that finished off with dark laces, hanging off the bottom. The dress had no embroidery at all, but look beautiful all the same.

The third dress however was beyond Sakura's taste. It came with a corset, so the bodice can fit the woman wearing the dress. It was a dark Oak colour that blended nicely into a fine woody colour, a bit lighter than the Oak. It tightly flowed to the bottom, hugging every curve of the woman wearing the dress. It had black lace pooling out of unnecessary areas and leafy patterns decorating it.

Sakura stared at the three dresses and frowned. All of them were mighty too elegant for her, especially the third one. Dammit she was pregnant.

"Can I try on the first two?" She asked. Minako smiled as she took away the third dress, leaving Sakura to try on the first two.

Sakura carried the dresses into the change room, avoiding Syaoran all the same. She quickly got into the first dress and walked out for Minako and Syaoran to inspect.

"Whoa Sakura, this one hit the jackpot." Minako gaped. The dress looked ravishing on Sakura.

Sakura frowned. "No." She said finally.

Syaoran looked at her. "No?" he asked.

"Minako, this gown is way to tight around the stomach area. It's kind of hard to breath, and well… I'm in my first month." Sakura said.

Minako nodded understandingly. "Alright than Sakura, wear the second one."

Sakura walked inside the change room and changed into the second one. She examined her self in the Change Room mirror before walking out.

She personally really did like this dress. In face, she really wanted to buy it. It was perfect, not to tight, yet not to loose, not to fancy, but not less fancy, just right with the perfect combination of elegancy to match.

She walked out and she swore she saw red coming out of Syaoran's nose.

"So?" Sakura quivered as she twirled for Minako and Syaoran.

"Drop dead." Syaoran whispered. Minako giggled as she walked up to Sakura. "You're eyes go perfectly with this dress."

Sakura looked nervously at Syaoran. Yea they'd just been in a fight, but that doesn't mean he can't help her out.

"This one's perfect. Want me to charge?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Do you have shoes?" Sakura asked.

Minkao shook her head. "Unfortunately, these dresses were by them selves. But I'm pretty sure your wedding shoes will match. And the Jewellery that you had for your wedding, that would go nicely with this gown as well."

Sakura smiled slightly while she touched the fabric of the dress.

"We'll take it." She said finally.

Sakura was changing as Syaoran charged his Platinum card. Minako bid them farewell as the two left.

"Sorry." Sakura whispered as reached the car. Syaoran looked at her as she got into the car.

"I guess, being pregnant… I mean… my emotions aren't under control. I'm still not fully over the fact that Otou-san died, and here I'm becoming Queen of China, something that I never dreamt about, with a child that I'm carrying… you… you won't understand." Sakura whispered again as she looked out the window.

Syaoran cupped her chin, and made Sakura face him.

"I won't understand you, yes, but that doesn't mean I'll try. I can picture how you feel right now, with everything happening to you. Becoming Queen you never even dreamt would happen to you, but for me? It was expected that I become King. But, I accept your apology, but I also wanna say I'm sorry."

"S'ok." Sakura whispered, while she lowered her eyes. But before she knew it, Syaoran lifted her face with his hand and placed his mouth firmly above hers. He slightly butterfly kissed her, his tongue caressing her lips. He finally nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance, which Sakura gave almost instantly. Syaoran's tongue coaxed Sakura's mouth as his tongue entered her. Their mouths moved perfectly as Sakura entered her tongue into Syaoran's mouth.

Their tongues had a battle royal as heat and tension was released into the car. Syaoran's arm moved down to Sakura's waist as she moved her hands up to his shoulders. Sakura's hormones screamed as she pulled him in deeper. Their kiss intensified as Sakura swore here lungs was punching her. Finally, pulling back for air, Syaoran's thumb ran over her swollen lips.

Sakura was panting as Syaoran smirked. "Too much?"

Sakura pushed him away and pouted. "You wish." She mumbled. Syaoran chuckled as he started the car and drove away. "That I do my dear." He said as they drove off home.

-. -. Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin and Ryu -. -.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin were in dress shops, shoe shops, gold shops, any type of damn shops you can imagine in all of Hong Kong, they were there.

The four had driven 4 hours to get to a good Dress shop so Tomoyo and Mei Lin can buy them selves dresses.

"Aren't you gonna make one?" Mei Lin asked as she touched a gorgeous silk dress.

"I would, but my stuff are at Japan, and I'm way to lazy to get all the fabric. For once, get a dress already made." Tomoyo said as she turned a dress rack.

"What about Sakura?" Mei Lin asked.

"Knowing her, she'd already buy a dress and try to break it to me, without making me cry."

"Awww…"

"I know, Sakura's a sweetie, I'm proud to call her my cousin."

"So, when's your wedding?" Mei Lin asked as she walked to a hanger full of cloths.

"I don't know, I wanna get started on the planning after Sakura's announcement date."

"That's good. All of Sakura and Syaoran's stress would be out of the way, and yours would being."

"Oh shut up." Tomoyo giggled.

"When do you want the wedding?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Believe or not, I want it on Christmas Eve."

"Get out? Seriously? Isn't that way to much… excitement for one… eve?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I dunno, I'm not rushing my wedding like Sakura did, but I don't want to slow it down. I want to get Eriol's name and have lots of babies with him."

Almost like magic, Eriol appeared in front of them. "Did I just hear my lovely Tomoyo say she wants a lot of babies with me?"

Tomoyo frowned. "No stupid, I just said I want a lot of babies with Ryu."

"Jackpot SCORE!" Ryu pumped a fist into the air.

"Ryu Ling, you're dead." Mei Lin said glaring at Ryu.

"I mean… I prefer Mei Lin over Tomoyo any day." Ryu said nervously as he started backing away.

"Who wouldn't? Mei Lin's a good fuck." Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo glared hardcore at Eriol. "Do you want me to dump you?" She said dangerously.

"I was just joking. Syaoran kids about these things all the time."

Ryu walked up to Eriol and gave him a manly pat on the back. "Dude, that was before he married Sakura, when we were still playboys."

Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed at Eriol's stupidty.

"And for being so stupid, Eriol can carry all of Ryu's bags." Tomoyo said sweetly as Mei Lin and her ran off.

"What? NOO!" Eriol sobbed as he sank to his knees.

"BOO YEA!" Ryu boomed as he danced around Eriol.

People were giving them odd looks.

"We don't know them." Mei Lin muttered as they walked off.

"Jack asses." Tomoyo whispered as she picked up a Violet dress.

-. -. Sakura and Syaoran -. -.

Sakura and Syaoran had gotten back to their place, put Sakura's dress in the closet, all without a single craving. Oops… spoke too soon.

"Syaoran… Milkshake with chocolate, strawberry, vanilla extract. Blend it well. Pour it in a wine glass, top it with whipping cream, cherry on top."

Syaoran sighed. "Finally, real food."

"Did I forget to say that I want raisons, prunes and a bit of sausage on top too?"

Syaoran fell anime style. "Spoke to soon." He grumbled as he told Wei and Kitty to make Sakura's food.

"Shit, how does the baby stand all that?" Syaoran asked, staring at Sakura's stomach.

Sakura placed a hand protectively on her stomach and playfully glared at Syaoran. "Well excuse me Syaoran, it is your child that's asking for all this."

"Then apparently it got your appetite not mine."

"Oh really? Almost everything I've asked for today had chocolate. Your favourite flavour."

"Really? And almost everything you wanted today had Vanilla, your favourite flavour."

Sakura giggled. "Than it's a mix flavour?"

Syaoran chuckled as Wei brought up the wine glass. Kitty brought up a bottle of Red Wine and a second wine cup for Syaoran.

"Thanks." Syaoran said as Kitty bowed and left. Sakura took her milkshake concoction and looked at it longingly as Syaoran poured his Red Wine. They clinked glasses and grinned foolishly.

"Cheers." They said as the guzzled down their drinks.

Finally, after Sakura's cravings died and Syaoran was still at the brinks of being sober, his cell rings.

"Hello?" Syaoran said gruffly into the phone.

"Syaoran? Listen, me and Shoaling are headed down to the Empire. There's been a huge drop in our accounts and we're down by a few million dollars. Either one of our partners bailed on us or we have an unfaithful ally. Come down right now." Xenon said.

"Shit. Ok, see you in a few."

And the two hung up.

"Sakura, I have to go to the empire. I'll be back in a few hours okay?" he hiccupped.

"But Syaoran, you're hardly sober."

"Get me coffee, it'll help." He demanded. Sakura told Kitty to brew up some black coffee.

**(eww! Black? How can Syaoran drink that? I'm fine with my Double Double coffee thank you! In case you dun know that that is, Double Double is two sugars and two cream in my coffee.)**

After Syaoran drank is coffee, he became a lot more sober than before. He kissed Sakura goodbye and left. As soon as he did, Sakura took out her cell phone and rang up Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

"Hey Moyo?" Sakura said urgently.

"Hey Kura, what's up?" Tomoyo said happily.

"Nothing really. Hey, do you or Mei Lin know any good restaurants here?" Sakura asked as she stared out the window of her bedroom, looking at the water in the horizon. Their mansion was located near a forest that was part of Syaoran's property, and built right beside a beach.

"Doushite?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran's birthday is in five days and I want to go out for dinner with all of us."

Tomoyo squealed. "What a wonderful wife."

"Shut up, so do you?"

"Let me ask."

Tomoyo put Sakura on hold for five minutes before picking up again.

"Mei Lin says that Syaoran's favourite restaurant is 'Heavens Touch'."

"Seriously? Syaoran likes a restaurant named Heavens Touch?"

"Yea, here jot the number and get reservations."

"Ok." Sakura said as she wrote down the number.

"So what are you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

"Preparing for the Announcement Day. And we also got Syaoran birthday presents. Four, from all four of us."

"Great. Hey, is it only us?"

"Yea."

"No Xenon or Yelan?"

"I dunno… their…"

"Old." Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo laughed. "Yea, but I dunno… do you wanna?"

"Not really, having your in-law's there is a different type of feeling."

"Then just us guys."

"Ok then, continue with what you were doing."

"ERIOL COME BACK HERE, WE AIN'T FINISHED YET!" Tomoyo joked.

Sakura burst into laughter's as she heard Eriol say. "REALLY? YAY!"

"Whoa, you two are something."

"Haha! Ok, bye Kura."

"Ja Ne Tomoyo."

Sakura hung up and dialled up Heavens Touch's number. A masculine voice was heard.

"Hello, Thank you for calling Heavens Touch, my name is Tai, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, umm, I would like reservations for 7 in for July 13th please."

"For seven… hmm… what time Ms?"

"After 7 preferably."

"And what's the name?"

"Li."

"L…L…Li?" He stuttered.

"Yea."

"You mean, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa Li?"

"Yea that's us."

"Great… see you then." He said nervously as he hung up.

Sakura laughed as she placed her cell phone down.

"Wei, can you drive me to the mall?" She asked. 'I need to get Syaoran a present.' She thought as Wei and her left for the mall.

-. -. That night -. -.

Sakura was in her nightgown, brushing her hair in the washroom when she heard her bedroom door open. She hurriedly rushed to greet Syaoran standing there, looking terrible.

"What happened?"

"Our stocks crashed."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Yea, some looser was working with the Company that runs against us and sold our stocks."

"That's terrible."

Suddenly Syaoran gave a goofy grin. "But that's ok, we got them back."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Are you mad? Making me worry like that."

Syaoran chuckled as he went to take a shower. After his shower, Sakura and Syaoran lay in bed, talking.

"One day down, three to go…" Sakura murmured.

"Yea," Syaoran whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, as they both fell asleep.

-. -. 3 Day's Later: Announcement Date -. -.

Sakura and Syaoran were basically running around the house like crazy lunatics.

"Where are my shoes?" Sakura screeched as she tore the bedroom apart.

"Where is my god damned tie?" Syaoran roared as he found a pair of white shoes. Sakura found a black tie and turned to Syaoran. They both nervously laughed as the exchanged their items.

"My dress…" Sakura mumbled as she went to put on lipstick. Sakura had curlers in her hair that would curl it. After that she would hair spray it so it would stay. She had gotten a manicure the day before so her nails her perfect. She had eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and a tint of blush.

She took her dress (the second choice in Minako's Gowns) and put it on as Syaoran stumbled into the washroom to put on his suit. The two would have to arrive at the Stage in exactly an hour, which doesn't leave them much time seeing as it takes half an hour alone to get there.

Sakura put on the dress, straightened it out, and started taking off the curlers in front of her dresser. She put them in a pile and went to bang on the washroom. Syaoran swung it open and rushed out to find his socks. Sakura walked in, got her hairspray and basically bathed her hair in that gunk.

She walked out after fanning her hair, as she took out her bottle of perfume. She spritzed some on and took her purse. She was done.

Syaoran tired to comb his hair but no such luck.

"Leave it, it looks good." Sakura said as she messed his hair up again.

"Gee, thanks." Syaoran muttered as he sprayed on his cologne and he was done. They walked down to the Limo, as the driver opened the door for them.

"Ready?" Syaoran whispered as he squeezed Sakura's hand.

"I hope." Sakura murmured.

**(You probably might be thinking, 'Why didn't Sakura go to the parlour?' Let's just say she didn't wanna… hehe… I feel lazy as it is to type up an entire parlour scene…)**

-. -. Announcement Place -. -.

The place was packed. It was in indoor stage, and Yelan had taken the liberty to invite almost everybody the Li Empire knew. There were aunts, uncles, allies, bosses, everybody.

Sakura and Syaoran spotted Mei Lin and Tomoyo standing on the red carpet.

"Did your mom plan all this?" Sakura asked.

"Looks like it." Syaoran gulped.

As soon as the limo came to a halt, Shoaling opened the door.

"Welcome Brother, Sister-in-law."

Syaoran had to hold in a laugh. "Mom made you say that?" he whispered as he hugged his brother.

"Yea." Shoaling whispered back.

Syaoran and Sakura linked arms and walked on the red carpet into the building. Up on the Stage was Yelan and Xenon, preparing the King and Queen speech. Behind them, on the stage were chairs set up. There were 7. One for Shoaling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin, and Ryu. The other two were for Sakura and Syaoran, as soon as these two went to give their little speech, Yelan and Xenon would take their seats.

"I'm scared." Sakura mumbled.

"Believe it or not, so am I." Syaoran whispered back.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take a seat. King Xenon and Queen Yelan are ready to pass down the throne to Prince Xiao Lang and Princess Ying Fa." Came the voice of the announcer dude.**

"So I take it I'm going to be Queen Ying Fa?" Sakura mused.

Syaoran chuckled as he led her to the stage. "I guess you are."

And the ceremony beings.

"We're here today for the passing of the Throne from Yelan and I, to my Son Syaoran and his wife Sakura." Xenon said as Yelan stood beside him. Sakura and Syaoran were at the seats at the far end of the stage.

"Syaoran, or Xiao Lang if you prefer, has been training from the Elders and by the Li Clan for his whole life. He was devoted to get this position. Up till recently, we found out his older, twin brother Xiao Chen is still alive, but as it was, Syaoran was training for the position all his life, so the Elders commanded him to get the Throne, along with Ying Fa."

Sakura blushed hearing her Chinese name.

"And now, I would like to call up my Son Syaoran and his wife, Sakura."

Applause.

Sakura and Syaoran stood up and walked over to Yelan and Xenon. The four exchanged hugs before Yelan and Xenon retired to their seats.

Syaoran stood in front of the mic, with Sakura right beside him. She gave him a reassuring squeeze since she was holding his hand. He slightly smiled and looked at the audience.

"I'm happy, no, ecstatic that this day has finally come. After hard days of training, endless torture by those old people who run our Clan, I'm finally proud to say that I will be King, with of course my wife Sakura, by my side who will be Queen. We've both have been awaiting this day, anticipating everything. And now that it's finally come, we don't know what to say." Syaoran said.

"But, all that I want to tell you China, is that I will try to continue all of what my father was doing. I will try and follow in his footsteps as he has done my grandfathers. And I hope that my son," Syaoran paused and smiled Sakura who giggled slightly, "will someday too follow in our footsteps."

Everybody held their breath, waiting for Syaoran's next words.

"And I don't wanna wait any longer, neither does Sakura, so can we please get the crowns?" Syaoran pleaded. The audience burst into laughter's. King Syaoran was such a child. Well, King-to-be.

A man walked up on stage, followed by a woman. They were both holding a red pillow each, with a crown on each pillow.

They walked in front of Sakura and Syaoran and bowed. Yelan, Xenon, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Ryu and Eriol walked up and stood behind Sakura and Syaoran.

Yelan picked up one crown, Sakura's crow, as Xenon picked up Syaoran's crown.

"And now, with the powers that I hold as King, I shall pass them down to you my son, King Li Xiao Lang." Xenon said strongly as he placed the crown on Syaoran's head.

Yelan smiled. "And with the powers that I posses as Queen, my daughter-in-law, you have been granted the position as, Queen Li Ying Fa." And the crown was placed onto Sakura's head.

Sakura and Syaoran bowed at Yelan and Xenon, who bowed back. They bowed at Mei Lin, Ryu, Eriol and Tomoyo who too bowed back. Now they faced the audience and bowed. The entire building burst into applause.

**"Please, give a warm round of applause to the new KING XIAO LANG and QUEEN YING FA!" said the voice in the background.**

Applause was never ending. Sakura was getting a migraine, and her baby was also hating this.

Finally, after everything ended, Sakura and Syaoran were headed home, but they had to wear the crown until they reached home.

"King Xiao Lang." Sakura giggled.

"Queen Ying Fa." Syaoran replied with a chuckle.

"Syaoran, tomorrow at 7 we have reservations, wear your tux okay?" Sakura said.

"Sure, but where?"

"It's a surprise.

-. -. Next Day: 6:30pm -. -.

Sakura had the oddest cravings today.

"Holy shit! Does being Queen give you extra craving privileges?" Syaoran shot as he brought Sakura noodles and chocolate syrup.

"I guess. Didn't I say yesterday to get ready by 7?" Sakura shot. She had make up on, and her hair was still in curls.

"Yea you did…"

"So…"

"Ok, ok, don't have a baby."

Sakura looked at him awkwardly. "Uh… don't have a baby?"

Syaoran slapped him forehead. "I'm and idiot."

"That you are."

So around 7, Sakura wore her Queen's dress again, Syaoran wore his tux and they got into the limo.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

"If you don't shut up, I won't tell you." Sakura replied.

A few minutes later, as the limo took a turn. "Hey Sakura, you do remember it's my birthday today?" Syaoran asked.

"You told me that a million times and I've told you a million times, Happy birthday." Sakura said as she pushed a little box deeper into the seat.

Syaoran sighed as he stared out the window.

Finally, the Limo pulled up and opened the door.

"Where are we…" Syaoran asked. Suddenly, a huge van pulled away, revealing 'Heavens Touch'.

"Heavens Touch?" Syaoran asked astonished.

"Happy Birthday." Sakura said as she kissed his cheek. They walked inside to be caught in incense and candles. They say the crew and they went to join them.

"Happy Birthday King Li." Eriol teased.

Syaoran was way to amazed to retort.

"He's 21 and he act like a 2 year old." Mei Lin laughed.

Syaoran glared at her as he sat down. "Well, who could have thought my wife had gotten me reservations at Heaven's Touch."

"Anybody?" Tomoyo replied cheekily.

The group as a waiter came by with water and champagne.

The crew chattered and laughed at stupid jokes. They ordered food and it came by in a whiff.

"Whoa, this place has better food than I remember." Syaoran said as he chewed his chicken wing.

Mei Lin laughed. "And the last time you came here was last year."

"Shut up." Syaoran murmured as he ate a spoonful of rice.

The day was perfect and it came time for a cake. Sakura ordered a Chocolate cake for Syaoran.

There were the numbers 21 in candles on the cake that were lit. Syaoran blew out the candles and cut the cake, everybody applauded. There was a group gathered around them, the staff of Heaven's Touch and a few customers that were currently eating there.

Syaoran cut the cake and everybody ate a piece. Finally, after a few minutes of relaxing, Tomoyo dumped 6 presents on the table.

"Pick, 6 presents, from the six of us."

Syaoran chuckled as he picked up the biggest box.

"From Eriol." Syaoran read the little tag as he opened the box. It was a Shaving Kit.

"Gee… thanks." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"I wanted to piss you off." Eriol jittered as they all laughed.

He then opened Ryu's. He gave him a pair of Nun chucks.

"NUN CHUCKS? Ryu I ain't a ninja." Syaoran grumbled.

"Yea, but Eriol and I just wanted to piss you off."

"Thanks," Syaoran huffed as he put the nun chucks back into the box. He then opened Tomoyo's.

"Whoa, a new Battle Outfit?" He asked as he pulled it out of the wrapping.

"I sewed it up." She said energetically as Syaoran examined it.

"Finally, a decent present." He mumbled. Everybody laughed as he picked up Mei Lin's.

He unwrapped it to find Cologne set.

"More cologne from Mei Lin. Don't you get me this every year?" He asked.

Mei Lin laughed. "And I intend to keep getting you something like that every year."

Syaoran laughed as he picked up the smallest present, Sakura's.

He opened it to find a velvet box. He opened the box and found a necklace. It had a Wolf insignia on it and it was heavy silver. If you flipped the Wolf around there was 'Li Xiao Lang, Master Wolf' engraved on the back.

Syaoran looked at Sakura in awe. "You got me this?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. He leaned over and gave her a killer hug and a small kiss.

"See, you guys should get me something like this." He said as he put the necklace on.

"Remind us next time, since we ain't your wives." Mei Lin retorted. Everybody laughed, it was a perfect night.

-. -. Sakura and Syaoran's place -. -.

They had changed and gotten into bed. "Thanks again for the present." Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura.

"No problem, besides, I was crushed on what to get you, I haven't known you that long."

"The insignia was perfect."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really." Syaoran answered back. They were quiet for a few minutes before Syaoran felt Sakura's breathing go even.

'She's asleep.' He thought as he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you, my Ying Fa." He said before going to sleep.

Unknown to him, Sakura was dreaming about a special somebody.

"Xiao Lang," she whispered, "I love you…"

Unknown to both of them, Sakura's feelings have surfaced without realization.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I was 21 pages, not including the AN's. Was it long enough for your fancy? I tried to add in the SS romance and I hope I did a good job!**

**Anyways, over 1400 reviews! OMG THAT IS AMAZING! Thank you all SOO MUCH for reading and liking my story. I can't thank you enough! You all have stuck with me! THANKS!**

**Anyways, by next chapter, I'm jumping Sakura's pregnancy to her 4th month. By then we'll be able to know gender, and the next chapter or perhaps the one after that, BABY SHOPPING!**

**So stay tuned, this story is spicing up! And Hiro comes out real soon my friends… real soon!**

**Plz click the purdy purple button… it's tempting isn't it?**

**Lub, Sakura**


	25. Baby Shopping

**GENDERS AND BABY SHOPPING! WHAT COULD BE BETTER?**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**.-.-Chapter 25:** Baby Shopping

. -. Sakura and Syaoran's place -. -.

They had changed and gotten into bed. "Thanks again for the present." Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura.

"No problem, besides, I was crushed on what to get you, I haven't known you that long."

"The insignia was perfect."

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really." Syaoran answered back. They were quiet for a few minutes before Syaoran felt Sakura's breathing go even.

'She's asleep.' He thought as he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you, my Ying Fa." He said before going to sleep.

Unknown to him, Sakura was dreaming about a special somebody.

"Xiao Lang," she whispered, "I love you…"

Unknown to both of them, Sakura's feelings have surfaced without realization.

.- 3 months later -.

**(They haven't told each other that they loved each other in the last 3 months.)**

"SYAORAN YOU SON OF A GUN!" Sakura screamed, her voice piercing the house. Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Shoaling, Eriol and Ryu cringed hearing her.

"What did he do this time?" Tomoyo whispered to Mei Lin as Shoaling and Syaoran rushed upstairs.

"I think he messed up Nursery number two." Mei Lin replied snickering.

"Really, how so?"

"He tried to paint it green."

Tomoyo frowned. "Who the hell paints a baby's room green? Baby blue was perfect."

Mei Lin nodded agreeing. "Sakura saw the empty paint cans, and she saw a paint mixer. Luckily, Syaoran didn't start yet."

Tomoyo grinned as she got her Video Camera ready. "This is perfect footage. I'll call it, The King's Sentence."

"Good one." Mei Lin laughed as she gave Tomoyo high five.

"What?" Syaoran asked as he rushed to his bedroom to find his wife sitting there, looking like a mad bull.

"You tried to pain the nursery green, didn't you?" Sakura asked, murderously.

Syaoran shrank as he hid behind his brother. "Um… no?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I TOLD YOU NOT PAINT THE NURSERY!" Sakura roared, suddenly, she started crying; she sank to her knees, her exploded stomach, looking bigger than before.

"You… you don't… Syaoran you meanie… you didn't listen to me." Sakura cried, tears spilling out of her eyes. Syaoran groaned. "Stupid emotional shit." He murmured before going to comfort her.

"Aww, baby Sakura… please… I won't paint it…"

"Promise?" Sakura asked looking up.

Syaoran nodded and sighed. "I promise."

Sakura grinned as she got up and hugged him. "Thank you! Now I'm gonna go play." She grinned before running off.

"Play?" Shoaling asked surprised.

Sakura frowned "She's only 18." Syaoran reminded Shoaling before following her downstairs.

Sakura was downstairs playing Chinese checkers with Eriol when Syaoran came down, with a coat.

"Going somewhere?" Sakura asked as she moved her piece.

"Yes we are, all of us in fact, genders today." Syaoran said warmly. Sakura's eyes brightened as she grinned looking at Syaoran.

"Genders?" Sakura squeaked as Syaoran nodded.

Tomoyo sighed sadly. "Why today Syaoran?"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Why?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo had a few tears fall from her eyes. "I can't be there…"

Sakura frowned. "Doushite?"

"Mama called from Japan. She wants me back there as soon as possible. Seemingly, she wants to meet me before I get married."

Sakura and Syaoran frowned. "Sonomi-san said that? Now?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yea, and I'm leaving tonight."

Sakura jumped and hugged Tomoyo.

"NO! WHY! WHYYYYYYY!" Sakura squeaked as she started crying.

"Yep, emotional alright." Shoaling muttered.

Mei Lin patted Sakura's back. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll be back."

Sakura looked at her. "You're going too?" She asked.

"Only me, Tomoyo and Eriol. Ryu and Shoaling are staying with you."

Sakura sniffled. "Promise?" She said facing Ryu.

Ryu grinned and nodded. "Promise babe." He relied winking at Sakura.

"So, you aren't coming with us then?" Sakura asked as Syaoran helped her put on her coat.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin shook their heads. "Naw, we gotta pack. How about you two go, and after you get the genders, get some baby shopping outta the way. Then come back and tell us the great news." Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura took that thought into consideration and grinned. "Okay! Ja ne!" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo and Mei Lin good-bye.

"Better not leave without telling me." Sakura said as she and Syaoran got into his Lexus.

"Ready?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura grinned. "Yea, but I wonder why they didn't tell us earlier."

"Maybe because they didn't want to hurt you. You are pretty emotional."

Sakura sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go." She said as they left.

.- Doc's -.

Sakura was lying on the bed, with jelly all over her exploded stomach. Syaoran sat on a chair, staring at the screen. Dr. Jenny was reading what was happening.

"Ok, well they're healthy and don't seem to have any physical disabilities." She said fondly. Sakura frowned. "They?" She asked.

Dr. Jenny looked at them bewildered. "Didn't anybody tell you two? You're having twins."

Sakura didn't remember how to breathe. As for Syaoran, he didn't remember how to be alive dammit!

"Twins…" Sakura voice was high pitched and in squeals.

Dr. Jenny grinned and nodded. "Yes, twins."

Syaoran looked like he had seen a ghost, in a good way I mean.

"Can… can we know the… the… genders?" Sakura stuttered.

Dr. Jenny looked back and smiled. "Well, I see a boy."

Syaoran jumped off the chair and pumped his fist in the air. "YES!" He roared.

"Syaoran shut up." Sakura said warningly.

"And his sibling?" Sakura asked.

"A girl." Dr. Jenny replied.

Sakura squealed. "A GIRL?"

"Sakura, shut up." Syaoran said mockingly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Dr. Jenny wiped the jelly off of Sakura's stomach and helps her get up. "I suggest you do your baby shopping while you still can, because after a few weeks, your husband will have to carry you."

Sakura grinned. "And the old fart will break his back."

Syaoran pouted as he held Sakura's hand.

"Sayonara." Sakura said as they walked out.

"Wanna go baby shopping now?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura grinned. "You bet."

.-Tomoyo and Crew -.

"I feel sorry for leaving Sakura at such a critical stage." She sniffled as she shoved her shorts in a corner.

"We all do, but your mother wants to meet you and Eriol before we start planning your wedding." Mei Lin comforted.

Tomoyo sighed. "I hope your right…"

"I always am." Mei Lin said cockily as they continued to pack.

.- Syaoran and Sakura -.

They were currently in a store called 'Babies R Us'. They were in the newborn sections looking at all the stuff.

"Good grief, how do people shop for all this?" Sakura asked.

"They have a good idea in what they're doing?" Syaoran replied stupidly.

"And we don't?" Sakura growled. A woman, seemingly in her mid 40's appeared in front of them.

"Hello, need some help?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, we're first timers and we're having twins."

The ladies eyes widened as she started at Sakura. "Lucky lady, twins to accompany you in."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Here, look around while I get you a cart." She said as Sakura and Syaoran headed off to the department.

"Leave it to you to get me pregnant with twins." Sakura mumbled.

"Hey, I'm a twin and my sisters are quads." Syaoran said defensively.

Sakura giggled. "No worries, now we have two brats."

"One being you." Syaoran said mockingly. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and stomped off, to the girl's section.

"Wai, this is kawaii." She murmured as she saw a pair of pyjamas. It was pink with little white bunnies on them.

"I want this." She said as she picked it up and took it to Syaoran. Syaoran on the other hand, had a hand full of clothes.

"Whoa… you really do want a son." Sakura said observing the clothes he had. There were shirts that were green, obviously, with wolves, martial artists, swords; anything the Son of the King could want was there.

Syaoran grinned. "Come on, my first son, I need to spoil him."

"Well you aren't spoiling my daughter."

"Who says she's only yours?"

"Shut it Syaoran."

Syaoran laughed as the lady came back with the cart. Syaoran and Sakura put their items in the cart and continued to look for clothes.

Sakura picked the girls items. Dresses, pants, hair bands, shoes, shirts. Anything a baby girl needed, Sakura got.

Syaoran got the boys items. Pants, shirts, shoes, hats, just about anything Syaoran liked, he got.

Diapers would be given from the hospital, when the twins were born.

Finally, they come to the cribs and beddings section. The lady that was helping them was having a great time; she knew that she'd get extra money from the boss for helping these people. She still is yet to recognize them as King and Queen.

How can she not know who they are? Eh, some people are just plain idiotic.

"Whoa, that's cute." Sakura said pointing to a pair of Dark Oak, cribs. They were on stands, with bars that were carved to perfection. It was covered in pink bedding, with small pillows and a small pink blanket. The second one was in green, matching the pink one.

"I want that…" Sakura said as she trailed her fingers over the top of the bars.

"But it's expensive." She murmured looking at the tag.

Syaoran shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm limitless."

"So you're saying we're getting two cribs with all the bedding."

"Nope, I'm saying we're getting two cribs with all the bedding, but the bedding is in four sets."

Sakura's eyes widened. "FOUR?" She shrilled.

"Hey, I don't want my kids to sleep in dirty bedding."

Sakura sighed. "I suppose you're right."

So the two bought bottles, pacifiers, everything.

Finally, after hours, and hours, the two paid for everything. They'd all come delivery next week.

Sakura and Syaoran drove home, talking about what a day they had.

"I swear we spent to much." Sakura murmured.

"Come on, we're King and Queen, our kids deserve the best."

"For two year and a half years." Sakura pointed out.

Syaoran frowned. "Sakura, forget about the stupid contract now ok? We don't have to drag the twins into it just yet."

Sakura sighed, mentally agreeing with him.

"So, think of names yet?" Syaoran asked.

"Me and Tomoyo, as I told you before, were going for the names Taihen and Taiyou, but I was thinking, the names Ying and Yang would be cute."

Syaoran chuckled. "Ying and Yang?"

"Yea, so? It does work…"

"I would, but then you're implying the fact that our son is Yang."

"So, he's your brat." Sakura mumbled, giggling at the same time.

Syaoran chuckled. "We'll decide on names when we get home. Here, take my cell and tell our parents about the twins. Tomoyo and them will know when we get home."

That's what Sakura did. Yelan and Xenon were ecstatic to hear that they were having two grand children. A boy and a girl. Touya and Nadesiko were equally hyped up.

Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa went to Kawaii lockdown mode and Sakura swore her eardrums broke.

Finally, they reached home.

Sakura walked in and found Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Shoaling, Eriol and Ryu sitting on the sofa, waiting for them.

"WELL?" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Twins, girl and boy."

Hell broke loose… in literal terms.

Tomoyo couldn't stop squealing, Mei Lin too. Eriol, Syaoran, Shoaling and Ryu got headaches.

Finally, they stopped.

"What are you naming them?" Mei Lin asked.

"I wanted Taihen and Taiyou, but then again, me and Syaoran want Ying and Yang." Sakura said, as Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"We can mix it." Tomoyo said.

Everybody looked at her.

"Taihen Yang Li, Taiyou Ying Li." Tomoyo said smugly.

Everybody laughed. "I like it!" Sakura giggled.

Syaoran chuckled, "Me too."

The day ended pretty swiftly, and they were all at the airport biding their friends' farewell.

"Bye!" Sakura cried as she hugged Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

They cried too, but finally, it was time to leave.

.- Home -.

Sakura had calmed down and they had come home, Ryu and Shoaling retired to their rooms, ready to sleep. Sakura and Syaoran too went to their room.

They snuggled into bed as Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's stomach.

"My kids." Syaoran smiled. Sakura laughed. Syaoran moved his head into Sakura's neck, his arm still around her stomach.

They both shut their eyes, expecting nothing, until Sakura felt something against her stomach and Syaoran felt it against his hand. They both opened their eyes, looked at each other and then at Sakura's stomach.

Sakura squealed. "They kicked!"

Syaoran couldn't believe it. His brats just kicked, and right when they were about to go to sleep too.

"Oh my gosh, they kicked!" Sakura squealed again as she placed a hand on her stomach, in time to feel another thump.

Syaoran smirked. "Mommy and Daddy are so close, that's why."

Sakura laughed as she snuggled in closer to Syaoran.

"I can't wait… two…" Sakura hummed as Syaoran's hair tickled her neck.

"Neither can I." Syaoran replied casually as he slightly tightened his grip around her stomach.

"Syao-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"You said I can go to school."

Syaoran's eyes snapped open. "You're 4 months pregnant, you want to go to school?"

"But you said, it's mid October, and I didn't want to bother you about it until I really wanted to…"

Syaoran frowned. "Sakura, what if something happens."

"You can keep a bodyguard with me, or around me. How about until I reach 6th month pregnancy?" Sakura compromised.

"We'll see."

Sakura pouted. "Every time you say, we'll see, it's a no."

Syaoran sighed, "But I don't want anything happening to your or the twins."

Sakura kissed him, soundly on the lips. "I promise," she whispered, "that nothing will happen."

Syaoran looked dazed by the kiss. He leaned forward and kissed Sakura again. "Ok then Queen Ying Fa, I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Syaoran chuckled.

"Night Syao-kun."

"Night, Cherry Blossom."

And the two drifted into dreams, dreams about happiness, paradise… and love.

* * *

**This is a short chapter, yes… but it was cute nonetheless neh? Hehe, did you like it? The baby shopping is done, the genders, and the names… what more? Ah yes… Hiro.**

**He is out in a chapter or two… just as a prior warning so you all dun die of a heart attack when he comes… and then I have to fulfill the promise he made to Syaoran, that Syaoran WILL hand Sakura to him…**

**How will he manage to do that? Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**P.S: HAPPY EARLY B-DAY NEE-CHAN! Your b-day is tomorrow I know, but I was updating today, so why not say it today! Btw, guys, check out her Inuyasha story, it is the BOMB! Her penname is Winged Shadow! HAPPI B-DAY!**


	26. Student Bodyguards

**Oh, ya'll gonna love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**.-.-Chapter 26:** Student Bodyguards

Syaoran sighed, "But I don't want anything happening to your or the twins."

Sakura kissed him, soundly on the lips. "I promise," she whispered, "that nothing will happen."

Syaoran looked dazed by the kiss. He leaned forward and kissed Sakura again. "Ok then Queen Ying Fa, I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Syaoran chuckled.

"Night Syao-kun."

"Night, Cherry Blossom."

And the two drifted into dreams, dreams about happiness, paradise… and love.

.- Next day: Afternoon -.

Shoaling, Ryu and Sakura were all playing Syaoran's Play Station 2.

"Ack… no... KILIK!" Sakura wailed as Ryu killed her Soul Calibur II character, Kilik.

Ryu pumped a fist in the air. "Who! Go Nightmare, go Nightmare, go, go, go Nightmare!" He sang as he did a little victory dance.

Shoaling laughed. "Alright Sis, let's see the pro in action." He said as Sakura handed him the controller. Syaoran was at work now and the three had been playing Soul Calibur II all day.

"Player 1, Maxi. Player 2, Nightmare." Said the machine as the two got into an all out battle.

Shoaling was Maxi, as Ryu was Nightmare.

**(For those of you who haven't played Soul Calibur II, you wouldn't know what the hell I was talking about. It's just basically a game, is all.)**

"HI YA!" Shoaling wailed as he did a perfect combo, killing Nightmare.

"Perfect, not a scratch on me!" Shoaling pumped his fist into the air. Ryu glared at him. "You sure?" He asked as he tackled Shoaling.

"AI! RAPE!" Shoaling shrilled like a girl. Sakura laughed as Ryu straddled Shoaling and started punching his face.

"Hey Ryu, if you kill Shoaling, than Ying and Yang won't have a bio uncle."

Ryu grumbled. "You should thank Sakura and Syaoran for having sex, or else you wudda been…"

Sakura threw a sock into Ryu's mouth. "Instead of saying sex, you could have said, 'Thank the twins'."

"Aww, but Saku, I wanted to piss you off."

Sakura stood up, obviously Shoaling helping her, and she ruffled Ryu's hair. "Boy, you can't ever piss me off."

Ryu pouted cutely. "Right, pissing Mei off is easier."

"But Mei Lin isn't here." Sakura said goofily.

The two boys laughed as they followed Sakura into the kitchen for a mid October ice-cream fest.

.- Hour Later-.

The three had this entire Ice-Cream fest, with choco ice-cream, vanilla ice-cream, strawberry, raspberry, mint, pineapple, chocolate swirl, and just about everything.

"Shit, why the hell does Syao buy so much cream?" Ryu asked.

"Because Sis here is so obsessed with ice-cream," Shoaling mumbled, with a spoon in his mouth.

Sakura playfully slapped Shoaling and giggled. "Hell no, its for when Tomoyo and Mei Lin get cravings," She said winking at Ryu, who blushed crimson before turning away.

"Oh! 5!" Shoaling said laughing giving Sakura a high-five.

"Me and Mei are still virgins." Ryu defended.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Have you forgotten our little incident in London when me and Syaoran HEARD you fuck each other, or should we, ahem… verbalize all the sounds that we hear, yet again?" Sakura asked smirking.

Ryu blushed before going to wash his spoon. "I… dunno… what you're…"

"OH! BURN!" Shoaling laughed as he started snorting.

"What?" Ryu said, with fire in his eyes.

"Boys, boys… you should set a good example for the stomach!" Sakura said playfully.

She felt a thump on her stomach and she laughed, "See, even the twins agree!"

The three laughed, and just as they walked into the living room, they saw Syaoran standing there, grinning goofily, his hair messed up, and his tie loose. His shirt was half tucked in and his coat was hanging in his hands.

"Wai, he looks so sexy standing like that, damn, where's Tomoyo's camera when you need it." Sakura giggled. Shoaling and Ryu laughed as they went to greet Syaoran. Sakura's back was killing from the extra weight so she sat down, waiting for Syaoran to come up to her.

"Hey watermelon!" Syaoran greeted as he leaned forward and kissed Sakura soundly on the lips.

Ryu and Shoaling sniggered in the background.

"Hey, at least my baby is here, Ryu's girl ditched him long time." Syaoran smirked.

Ryu's face fell and Shoaling burst into laughter's.

"Whoa, when Shoaling laughs, you can hardly tell the difference from Syaoran to Shoaling."

"How do we tell the difference?" Ryu asked.

"I dunno, we're used to them…" Sakura said.

Ryu frowned.

"Hey I know, Syaoran's eyes are a bit more… darker and mysterious while Shoaling's eyes are lighter and… bouncier…" Sakura said, trying to come up with some difference.

Ryu stared into both of their eyes and laughed. "Oh fuck, Saks, you're right."

Sakura popped her collar and grinned, "As always."

Syaoran laughed. "Hey Sakura, get ready, we have to go someplace. Ryu, Shoaling, you two need to go down to the Empire at exactly 6pm. There's a party hosted next month at the Private Beach, and you two need confirmation."

The two nodded and walked off, probably off to train.

**(It was 3pm now.)**

Sakura changed into a loose pair of black jeans and a baggy blue shirt that landed right above her knees. She had a bandana on, with sunglasses.

"Whoa, when did you become Ms. Thugette?" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura flicked her wrist and popped her collar. "When I became Queen."

Syaoran laughed. "That wasn't long ago, come on, we're expected at Hong Kong High School."

Sakura's eyes widened. "WAI! REALLY?"

Syaoran nodded smiling. "Yea, I went through a lot of options, first home-school, but I knew you wouldn't go for that, since you've been home school since forever."

Sakura smirked. "Damn straight."

"Then I went for a private tutor, but that's like home schooling. So I'm admitting you to your Senior year in high school, with bodyguards around the premises at all times, and a personal bodyguard, never leaving you within a 12 foot radius."

"Sheesh, so close," Sakura whined.

"Hey, be happy I'm letting you go."

Sakura laughed. "Yea true…"

.- The School -.

Sakura and Syaoran walked in, hand in hand. The school finished at 2:25, and only a few students remained, those who are on teams, or just extra curricular work.

"We need to visit the Principal, Mr. Xiong."

Sakura laughed. "Why do Chinese people have such… oingish names?"

Syaoran chuckled. "God knows, and we always have X's in our names, Xenon, Xiao Lang, Xiao Chen…"

Sakura giggled. "Yea, that too!"

**(EEP! Don't take me seriously! My stupid cousin (horny boy) told me to do that, and since I'm a looser who lets my cousins sleep over half the time, I went with it! If you wish to commit a murder, Ryu (cousins FF name, as like mine is Sakura) is the guy u shud kill!)**

They walked to the principal's office and walked in, after being calling in. They sat down, and started talking with the principal.

"Hello Mr. Xiong." Sakura and Syaoran slightly bowed before taking their seats. Mr. Xiong, first name being Leo, looked to be in his mid fifties. He bowed too before taking a seat.

"Now, Li, you've told me on the phone that your wife here wants to do her final year of High School?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Not entirely. She's 4 months pregnant, she wants to stay in school until her 6th month."

Leo wrote something down on a pad of paper and smiled. "And you told me she would have a personal body guard and extra bodyguards around the school?"

Syaoran nodded.

"I wish to meet him." Leo said. Syaoran took out his cell phone, and within seconds, a muscular, 6"2, well built man walked in.

"Sir Li, Madam Li, Mr. Xiong. Names Ken."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Syaoran, he chuckled and told Ken to shake sit down.

"Mr. Xiong, this is Ken, Sakura's personal body guard."

Leo raised an eyebrow and looked at Ken, "Are you sure he won't kill every male that looks at her?"

The three laughed, Ken shook his head. "No sir, only if the male tries to do something."

Sakura snorted. "Just hope Hiro comes a long now."

Syaoran laughed as he turned to Ken. "You know about Hiro and Hitomi Su right?"

Ken nodded, cracking his knuckles. "If those son of a bitches gets a mile distance of Madam Li…" and the rest was for us to fill out.

Leo nodded. "Ok, now that all of that is done, Li, you've done our info check over the phone, your wife may begin school tomorrow."

Sakura grinned, Syaoran turned to her.

"Limo, pick up, drop of. Special occasions, Ryu, Shoaling or I will pick or drop you off. Ken's in the car with you at all times, and the driver is our regular."

Sakura faked a yawn. "Gee Syaoran, you don't have to be that worried, I have Ken here, if I tell him to kill the next thing that looks at me…"

"I will." Ken finished growling playfully.

Leo nodded and stood up. "Thank you Mr and Mrs. Li, we are grateful you've joined us."

Sakura turned to the principal and asked for a favour. "Can you make sure none of the children give me the Queen treatment?"

Leo laughed and nodded. "Will do."

Syaoran turned to Ken, "You may go home. Duty begins tomorrow."

Ken saluted the two and left home.

.- Syaoran's mansion -.

Syaoran and Sakura walked in, more like Sakura sagged in. She was dead beaten tired.

"When all this pregnancy stuff if over, Syaoran is taking care of the twins." Sakura declared as Ryu and Shoaling walked in laughing.

Sakura looked at Shoaling and gasped. He stared at her wondering what happened.

She walked up to him and slapped her forehead. "Shoaling, where were you, July 13th?"

"I was at home… I didn't go to the after party with you guys, Ma and Dad wanted me to train that night."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"You two are stupid." Ryu mumbled as he sprawled on the sofa.

They both scrunched their faces. "Twins." Ryu said pointing a finger at both of them before flicking on the T.V.

Shoaling's eyes widened. "I can't fucking believe I training on our birthday."

Syaoran laughed. "I can't believe you trained on our birthday!"

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe he trained on his birthday."

Ryu snorted. "Shut up with the I can't believe crap, it's pissing me off."

Sakura snarled. "You're pissing me off fuck head!"

Ryu pumped a fist in the air. "Told ya I can!"

Sakura tried to tackle him, but the twins (husband and bro-in-law) held her back.

"Oh, if only these guys weren't here…" Sakura said menacingly.

Syaoran diverted his gaze between Sakura and Ryu.

"Uh… Shoaling, Ryu, don't you have to be someplace… the empire?" Syaoran said.

Ryu jumped up and scrambled to his bedroom, he knew when Syaoran wanted him to leave he wanted him to leave.

Shoaling shrugged and went to get ready.

Sakura and Syaoran retired to their room for some 'serious' alone time.

"Sakura," Syaoran started.

"Hmm?" She asked as she tied her hair up in a messy bun.

"Remember we have a doc appointment in 2 weeks?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you remember what the doc said last time?"

Sakura turned around and looked at him. "What?"

He came close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "The doc said that the twins love it when mommy," he lightly kissed her lips, "and daddy," he now kissed he base of her neck, drawing his tongue out, and licking her, "get intimate."

He then fully kissed Sakura on the lips, hard, rough and pleasing. Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back equally fierce.

Syaoran pulled back and started placing kisses on her neck. "Why so obedient today?" he asked, more like moaned.

"Emotional pregnancy." Sakura replied.

Syaoran pulled back and laughed. "Are you saying your in a mood for sex tonight?"

Sakura gasped. "Oh god no,"

Syaoran chuckled. "I see, only in the mood for intimacy."

"God that right." Sakura replied as Syaoran kissed her again. His tongue probed her mouth as his hands slid down her back and rested at the base of her hips.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's shoulder, and pulled him in deeper. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they pulled back for air. Syaoran leaned in again and placed soft, tender, butterfly, chaste and loving kisses as Sakura tried to get her breath back. As soon as she did, it was round two of tonsil tag.

Suddenly there was a nock on the door. "Damn," Syaoran hissed as he pulled back and opened the door. There was Ryu and Shoaling.

"We're out, ciao." Ryu said as they left.

"MAKE SURE YOU DON'T KILL THE DAMN COMPANY!" Syaoran yelled after them.

They waved their hands and left, Syaoran turned around back to Sakura and grinned wolfishly, "Now, where were we?"

Sakura grinned as she placed her hands on her hips, in a sexual type of way, "I'd say we were in the middle of something."

Syaoran's hormones got the best of him as he grabbed Sakura and started showering her with intense kisses. Oh no, it didn't help when Syaoran suddenly found himself shirtless, and Sakura found her self only in her bra.

Somehow, just some how they ended up on the bed, Syaoran propped up lightly over Sakura, kissed the skin around her breast.

"Uh… how did this happen?" Sakura asked looking down. Syaoran looked at both of them and laughed. "Wow, I guess I'm not the only sex obsessed person, eh Sakura?"

Sakura shooed him off of her, as she grabbed her shirt and tugged it on, only finding that it was backwards, she heaved a heavy sigh and turned to Syaoran.

"Help?" She squeaked.

Syaoran chuckled as he helped Sakura put her shirt on. For the rest of the day, they spent talking about the babies.

.- Morning -.

Sakura woke up to the deafening sound of Syaoran's alarm clock. Syaoran woke up, along with an ultra pissed of Sakura.

"You just HAD to get me admitted on a Friday eh? Why not Monday?" She whined. Syaoran chuckled as he pushed her into the shower. They both got ready, and luckily, this school had no uniforms, so Sakura wore free, comfortable cloths for the twins.

After and hour, Ken arrived, and they both left for School. Syaoran left for work, Ryu accompanied him, and Shoaling went to the hospital. (Remember, he's a doc.)

.- School -.

Ken was guarding Sakura all right, some kids thought he was some gang leader here to kill them. He did however manage to get Sakura to her first period classroom without bashing some poor kids skull.

"Class, we have a very important new student today, who will only be joining us for two months." Said the teacher.

The teacher looked outside and smiled, "Ying Fa Li."

Sakura and Ken walked in, to be greeted by gasps and squeals.

"Queen Li?" A girl shrieked fainting.

"Shit, she's a babe up close." Said a particular cute boy.

The teacher laughed and smiled. "She's in her 4th month pregnancy, and will be joining us until her 6th month. This is her personal bodyguard Ken, under King Li's orders."

Everybody greeted Ken.

"Li, you may take a seat anywhere you like. Ken, you may sit there on the empty chair."

And the class proceeded. Sakura did have to catch up with some things, but everybody was being ultra nice with her.

Finally, at mid-break where the entire school gets a 30 minute break, a bunch of students greeted her, with Ken growling in the background.

"Ying Fa," A boy panted, "the principal made an announcement this morning that you're gonna attend school with us, we didn't know it was us!"

Sakura smiled sweetly, "It took a lotta pursuing for Syaoran to get me here."

The boy chuckled, "Names Ting Me, captain of the soccer team."

Sakura giggled, "Ying Fa, 18."

Ting's eyes widened. "You're only 18? Good grief you look younger."

"I was supposed to go to University, but Syaoran thought it was 'unsafe'."

Ting and his crew laughed. His crew consisted of his entire Soccer team, and the cheerleaders, his baby brother and two younger sisters that were freshman and grade 10. There was also a bunch of people from class.

"Unsafe eh? We're the most popular kids in school! My names Yoyo Fei." Said a pretty brunette.

"I'm Lisa Kim."

"I'm Jason Un."

"Sara Ziko."

And the names continued until Sakura somehow got half their names memorized. Yoyo's eyes went 'Tomoyo' mode as she examined Sakura.

"Wai, you don't look 4 months pregnant! So, what's the gender?" Yoyo asked.

"Twins, one boy one girl." Sakura giggled.

Yoyo, Sara, Lisa and all the other girls eyes went wide and starry.

"TWINS!" They squealed as they congratulated Sakura. Sakura laughed, 'This isn't bad,' she thought.

Ting laughed as he walked up to Lisa and Yoyo, he stood between them and grinned at Sakura, "I think they like you! I heard your bodyguards have this place down."

Sakura grimaced and frowned. "Stupid Syaoran didn't want anything happening to me."

Ting laughed. "Nothing will now Ying Fa, you've got us, and we're your Student Bodyguards. From now on you're my younger… I mean, older sis, if you don't mind."

Sakura laughed. "No probs, I have an older bro, not a younger one."

Ting chuckled as he gave Sakura a high-five, "Alright Ying Fa, the entire Soccer team, Cheerleading squad, my bro and sis's, and the others will be your student bodyguard, 'sides we already love you."

Sakura giggled as she placed a hand over her heart and gave out a quaint sigh, "The cutest boy in school likes me," She said jokingly.

Ting and the others laughed so hard, they swore they started crying.

"Just beware of Kiyoumi though, she always claims Xiao Lang, since forever." Ting said seriously.

Sakura snorted. "He's my husband, what better claim is there?" The others laughed in complete agreement.

"Hello Sakura," Came an irritating voice. Sakura's blood ran cold as she whirled around, terror all over her face. Ken was told of this person and knew by instinct who he was.

The others didn't know, but judging by Sakura and Ken's expressions, they knew it was bad. Ting, Jason, Mark and Teho, four of the most well built boys stood in front of Sakura like bodyguards, they would let Ken handle this, unless things got ugly.

"Who is he?" Ting asked quietly.

"A bastard who wants me dead." Sakura replied. No use in telling the entire story now, the only thing that mattered now is to get this 'thing' outta the way.

"Oh Sakura, dear… why are you avoiding me so?" he asked.

"Fuck off Hiro." Sakura growled.

Hiro smirked. "Such language, tell me, does Syaoran remember my little promise."

Ken growled even louder than Sakura, "Didn't she tell you to fuck off?"

Hiro glared at Ken, "Who are you?"

"Her bodyguard." Ken replied coldly.

Hiro glared at the students, "Who are they?" He asked.

"Her student bodyguards," Ting replied coldly, he knew this guy was bad new, judging by the happy genki Sakura, growling at him.

Hiro made a move towards Ken, as if to smack him, but a sickening crunch was heard. Hiro painfully whirled around to find Syaoran there, his fist still clenched.

Syaoran punched the looser in the back of the head, hoping to give him some brain damage, hopefully more than he already has.

"She told you once, fuck off." Syaoran growled as Hiro glared at him painfully and stocked off.

Syaoran rushed towards Sakura and hugged her, "You okay?"

Sakura grinned. "Of course, Ken and my other bodyguards are here."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, "Other?"

Ting laughed. "You must be the all mighty Li Xiao Lang. I'm Ting Me, Ying Fa's personal Student bodyguard."

Syaoran laughed. "I like you kid, need a job?"

Ting chuckled, "When I do need one, being the Li bodyguard is my second priority, after soccer that is."

"A soccer fanatic, Sakura I like the kind of friends you make." Syaoran laughed.

Sakura giggled. "Why you here?" she asked.

"Your first day of school, just thought I'd drop by, good thing I did too. But even if I didn't, your hundreds of bodyguards, led by Ken would have killed him… come to think of it, Hiro dieing is a lovely picture."

Sakura laughed. "You idiot. Don't you have to go back to work? You told me this morning that we have some stupid Beach party next week, but isn't that when the baby stuff comes?"

Syaoran shook his head, "The party is a day before the baby stuff arrives. Maybe I should go, I left Ryu in charge, he might kill the empire. By babe!" He said before kissing Sakura goodbye.

"What a god." Sara said as Xiao Lang left.

Sakura smirked. "Of course, Li Ying Fa deserves the best."

The crew laughed as the bell rung, but in the shadows, a very bad conversation happened…

"So can you?" asked a harsh voice.

"Of course," Said a girly voice.

"You sure?" came a feminine voice.

"Duh sis, leave it to me." Said the girly voice again.

"You do this, and we'll let you take one of our cars," Said the harsh voice again.

"Goodness, Hiro, Hitomi, you two are my favourite cousins, I'll do this, no worries okay?" said the girly voice.

Hiro smirked, "Good girl, Kiyoumi…"

* * *

**Hummed Pink Panther music- Oh hi! You guys, I'm sorry for stopping at such a good spot, but hello… this story is made for suspense! But don't worry; Kiyoumi is not as evil as Hiro and Hitomi, actually, Kiyoumi is gonna be a good guy, when I actually get round to the good guy part!**

**Anywho, I'm planning on exactly 4 more chapters of pregnancy, so around chapter 30, (which is only 4 chapters away) Sakura and Syaoran will be happy parents of twins! That only leaves us 2 years to deal with… hmm… two years…**

**Any ways stay tuned!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura**


	27. Mission Miscarriage

**Aww! Ya'll like the student bodyguards! Trust me, there's gonna be a lot of Students bodyguarding Sakura! And what's this about Kiyoumi related to Hiro and Hitomi? What's she gonna do? Heck I know, but do you? Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**.-.-Chapter 27:** Mission Miscarriage

The crew laughed as the bell rung, but in the shadows, a very bad conversation happened…

"So can you?" asked a harsh voice.

"Of course," Said a girly voice.

"You sure?" came a feminine voice.

"Duh sis, leave it to me." Said the girly voice again.

"You do this, and we'll let you take one of our cars," Said the harsh voice again.

"Goodness, Hiro, Hitomi, you two are my favourite cousins, I'll do this, no worries okay?" said the girly voice.

Hiro smirked, "Good girl, Kiyoumi…"

.- Home -.

The day was over and Sakura got a limo ride home, with Ken in the car. Ting, Yoyo, and everybody else bid Sakura farewell, and as a joke, Sakura had said, "I'm expecting you all on duty tomorrow!" they all laughed and Sakura got in to the limo, followed by Ken.

"We have to stay clear from Hiro." Ken said seriously.

"I already know that Ken." Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her stomach. Something was tensing Sakura up. That Kiyoumi bitch was giving her the evil eye all day.

'She looks so much like Hiro,' Sakura thought absently. Before she knew it, the limo pulled up beside their house. Sakura saw two more limo's pulled up and knew that Yelan came to visit along with some of her friends.

"Ken, you can go home now." Sakura said. The Limo would drop Ken off and come back to the mansion.

The butler opened the door for Sakura as she quietly walked in.

**(I think I told ya'll that Sakura's school doesn't have uniforms right… I'm pretty sure I did… in case I didn't her school doesn't have uniforms! Heh!)**

Sakura was wearing a loose peach coloured skirt that reached up to her ankles. She had yellow flip-flops and a white button up shirt that had pink flowers all over it. Her hair was let out all day.

She saw Syaoran, Shoaling, Ryu, Xenon, Yelan and a man and a woman that Sakura didn't know sitting in the Grand hall.

"Afternoon." Sakura greeted as she slightly bowed. The man and the woman stood up and bowed at Sakura. Syaoran, Shoaling and Ryu all greeted Sakura. They got up and walked, in Shoaling and Ryu's case, more like hopped, over to Sakura and helped her sit down.

"What's got you so happy?" Sakura asked Shoaling and Ryu.

"Syaoran promised us a full day at the arcade." Ryu grinned.

"Good grief, you two are children."

"Get used to it." Shoaling said laughing as he sat on Sakura's left side. Syaoran as on Sakura's right side and Ryu was leaning over the sofa, hovering above Sakura's head.

"Sakura, darling," Syaoran started, Sakura had to stifle a giggle because he rarely ever called her darling, and when ever he did, it was usually for show, "this is Yoshiwa Ichiru and his wife Katie Ichiru, my biggest business partner."

Sakura smiled, "Hello."

"Yoshiwa, Katie, this is my wife, Sakura who is 4 months pregnant with twins."

Katie grinned madly, "TWINS? KAWAII!" She screamed.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled bitter sweetly, "Leave it to you to have a business partner whose wife is exactly like Tomoyo." She whispered so only he can hear. He smiled nervously and only shrugged.

"They will be attending our Beach party next week." Shoaling said as he glared at Syaoran, who was feebly trying to smack Ryu in the face because Ryu tried to pull Syaoran's hair.

Upon seeing his older brother's glare, Syaoran ceased.

Sakura smiled, "That's great." She smiled diligently.

Katie eyed Sakura up and down and her smiled widened even more, "Kawaii! I can make clothes for you Sakura-san!"

Sakura's eyes widened as did Syaoran's, Shoaling's and Ryu's.

"Clothes?" Sakura repeated, carefully.

"Do you buy chance know Tomoyo Daidouji?" Ryu asked.

Sakura glared at Ryu, "Stupid, if she did, so would I, we're cousins remember?"

Ryu frowned and then got smacked in the head by Shoaling.

"No, wait, you're Tomoyo's cousin? Wai! That is so cool!" Katie said laughing.

Sakura stared at Katie, "You know Tomoyo?"

Katie nodded, "Yea, I worked with her fashion line for three years."

"I'm guessing it was the last three years." Shoaling said.

Ryu and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Anyways," Xenon's mighty voice boomed, "Yoshiwa and Katie are staying with us for the next three days, and going to the Private Li Beach for our Beach Business Party."

"Why?" Sakura asked with keen curiosity.

"Our place is under renovation." Said Yoshiwa.

Yoshiwa was a well-built man, didn't seem much older than Syaoran. He had light brown hair with blond streaks. He was a bit shorter than Syaoran and his body wasn't at all that sexy. Yoshiwa had deep brown eyes.

Katie on the other hand was big, broad and damn did she have a big bust! She was taller than Sakura, but shorter than Yoshiwa. Katie was 20, had short shoulder length blond hair and pretty blue eyes. So far, Katie and Yoshiwa weren't planning on having any kids.

Sakura nodded, "I see. Do you two by chance know Chinese?" Sakura asked as she just noticed that they were talking Japanese.

Yoshiwa shook his head, "No, we just arrived to Hong Kong two days ago. Katie and I only know Japanese."

Sakura grinned, turned to Syaoran, glared at him, and said in swift Chinese, "Why our place, why not Mom's place?"

Yelan laughed, "Because Sakura, we're thinking that Shoaling and Ryu's company is to masculine for you."

"But Tomoyo version two?" Sakura whined. There were two reasons why she didn't want Yoshiwa and Katie to stay.

She was getting very emotional.

She didn't want to get cramped with all the butlers, servants, cooks, drivers and now houseguests.

Xenon chuckled, "You don't have to worry! Oh by the way, while Syaoran and you were at school, Tomoyo called."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Apparently, Ryan proposed to Rika."

Sakura squealed. "Chiharu and Takashi are getting married, Naoko and Mika are getting married, Ryan and Rika are getting married and so are Tomoyo and Eriol." Sakura grinned.

"Seems like all this is happening after we get married." Syaoran mumbled cutely.

Sakura laughed as she gave a soft peck on his cheek, "We're such role models." She giggled.

Finally, Ryu reverted backed to Japanese. "You guys should see the look on Ichiru-sans faces! Priceless!"

They all looked at Yoshiwa and Katie and laughed their asses off. They both were looking at them wide eyed since they didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"Gomen ne Ichiru-san." Sakura said mildly.

Xenon's cell phone suddenly rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? Yea… really? Does Syaoran have to come? Shoaling, Ryu and Yoshiwa only… I see. Ok then, we'll be there soon." Xenon hung up and looked at them all.

"The second partner of the Li Corp bailed on us for the Beach party. My secretary just called and said that he expects either Syaoran or Shoaling should come, accompanying him with Ryu, Yoshiwa and I. So, since Sakura just got home, Syaoran should stay home and have some private time with her, while Katie and Yelan get to know each other. Come on boys." Xenon said as they all left.

"Come on Katie, we'll get a personal ride around Syaoran's property." Yelan said as they went to get a golf car. (Syaoran had two in the mansion if they wanted to explore the property.)

Sakura smiled as Syaoran got up and helped her up. They walked up two flights of stairs to the sanctuary that is their bedroom.

.-Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom -.

Sakura sat on the bed while she eyed Syaoran closely as he took off his shirt and walked up to her, his bare muscles rippling.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Sakura asked comically.

Syaoran laughed as he sat down beside her, "Depends on your definition of seduce."

"My definition? Well, Mr. Li, now that you ask," Sakura was feeling REALLY bold today, sides, even if she did make the moves on Syaoran, who cares, he IS her husband, "this is my definition of seduce." She said as her lips crashed on top of Syaoran's.

Syaoran was shocked for a moment but then melted into her kiss, 'Must be her hormones.' He thought as his hands slid down to her bloated waist. He pulled her in deeper as the kiss intensified. He heard Sakura gave a moan of content and he couldn't help but start laughing.

Sakura pulled back and glared at him, "You know how to ruin the mood."

"Hey, it's your hormones, not mine."

Sakura suddenly had tears in her eyes, "You don't love me anymore?" She said crying. She scooted to the far end of the bed and started crying.

"Stup…stupid horm… hormones." Sakura cried harder. Syaoran groaned as he rushed over to her side, got down on his knees and tilted Sakura's face up.

"Hey, what gave you the impression I didn't love you Sakura, I love you and I always will." He said silently.

"Promise?" Sakura sniffled.

Syaoran nodded as he got up and hugged her, 'If only you knew how true my words were Sakura…' he thought. 'You just think this love is a friendly love…'

"Hey," Sakura said finally calming down, "I forgot to tell you, there's this girl named Kiyoumi at school and she reminds be of Hiro. She was giving me bitch looks all day today."

"Punch her in the face… oh no… slap her!" Syaoran said goofily.

"I'll leave the punching to you." Sakura said dryly.

Syaoran chuckled, he then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and nuzzled her neck, "So, does she seem much of a threat?" he asked.

"With Ken around, not even the Emperor of China is a threat."

Syaoran chuckled even louder, if possible.

"Come on Sakura, you haven't eaten, Katie and Mom are probably waiting for us."

"Probably, but my seducing game isn't over yet honey." Sakura said winking at him.

Syaoran laughed out loud as he stood up and helped Sakura.

"The games will begin soon my dear, but for now…" Syaorans' stomach completed his phrase for him.

Sakura laughed as they went, and enjoyed the day as it was.

.- Monday Morning -.

The weekend past and something special happened to Sakura. Syaoran showed her the horse stables, where a bunch of horses will come down when the season turned warmer. Sakura squealed with outmost happiness and gave Syaoran a shower of kisses, in which he complied.

Now it was Monday morning and Syaorans' alarm clock rang.

Sakura woke up groggily, followed by her equally lazy husband.

"Syaoran, you have work, and I have school." Sakura murmured. Within half an hour, Sakura was ready in a flowing mothers dress and Syaoran was in his tux. They came down to find Katie, Yoshiwa, Shoaling and Ryu at the dinner table.

Ryu waved at them, "Hey! Driver called in sick today, I'm dropping the baby off."

"OI!" Sakura pouted.

Syaoran grinned, "Oh, she ain't no baby, more like a kaijuu!"

That was it. Sakura stomped on Syaoran's foot and had fire surrounding her, "Sakura no kaijuu!" She said dangerously as she walked over to eat breakfast.

All the while, Syaoran was hopping on one foot, "For Christ's sake! How did Touya survive all those stomps?" He roared.

"Easy, he wasn't a wimp."

"GOT YOU THERE!" Ryu boomed as he and Shoaling exchanged a high five. Sakura laughed as they all ate breakfast and went their separate ways.

.-Sakura and Bodyguards -.

Amazingly, today all of Sakura's friends were wearing black.

"Why the Goth outlook?" Sakura asked.

"Because, we heard bodyguards always wear black." Ting said.

Sakura laughed, "Oh god now, our bodyguards are very colourful in fact."

At that Yoyo slapped Ting's head, "Told you looser." She snapped.

Ting laughed, "How was I supposed to know."

"Cause you're a looser." Sara said.

Yumiko, Sara's younger sister shook her head, "We have such sad friends."

"Oh really?" Yumiko's boyfriend Toyo cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea really, including you Toyo."

Toyo pouted, and he oddly reminded Sakura of Syaoran.

Everybody laughed as the bell rang, and they all went to first period class, which all of the seniors kinda had together. Ken tagged along as well.

"Class, we have a special School dance next Saturday and you are all expected to attend. Even you Ying Fa." The teacher said, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura was about to nod but then remember the Beach party, "Oh I can't…" she started.

"What can be more important than a School gathering? We're having the School Board there along with a previous student who has passed with flying coloures. It is basically expected you be there Ying Fa."

"Yea I know, but me and Syaoran have a Beach Party next Saturday, for his business agreements and stuff like that."

"But… couldn't you change it? We were all hoping you'd be there."

Sakura shook her head, "No, it was planned for a month now and we're all looking forward to it." Sakura said.

The teacher sighed but then accepted the fact; she only wanted to show off to the other teachers that she was teaching Ying Fa Li.

Anyways, it was Lunch now, and Sakura had it right before the 30-minute school break. Ting, Yoyo, Sakura and Jason all had lunch together, then for 30 minutes the entire school breaks, and they all have classes again, except the ones who have lunch after the break.

"So, Sakura, what's up?" asked Ting as he bit into his hamburger.

"Guys, Kiyoumi gives me the dirtiest looks ever." Sakura said shuddering.

"Cause you have Li and she don't." Yoyo replied giggling.

"Oh shut up Yoyo." Sakura said slightly slapping Yoyo's arm, and then bursting into laughter's.

"Guys, guess what I heard." Jason said as he sipped his juice.

"Your mom's a porcupine?" Sakura said lamely.

"You know, those comebacks get weirder and weirder by the day." Ting said laughing.

Jason waved it off and smiled excitedly. "I heard that the 5 Sexy Dancers are back again."

Sakura chocked on her apple and looked at them, "SAY WHAT?" She shrieked.

Here's the thing about the 5SD, they never gave their real identity. They always wore masks that covered their real face and they used Elemental names:

Sakura-Fire, Tomoyo-Water, Chiharu-Wind, Rika-Earth, and since Naoko was a fifth member, they used Lightening as her element.

"What do you mean? It was all over the news." Jason said.

"Yea, but WHO said that?" Sakura said.

"Some guy named Yam." Jason replied.

Sakura groaned, 'Our fucking manager Yam. Rika's older brother.' She thought.

"Why? Why so surprised?" Ting asked.

"Oh, I kinda forgot to tell you guys, I'm Fire from 5SD."

They all stopped talking and stared at her, she grinned maliciously and laughed, "Oh no worries, I didn't tell Yam to get the 5SD back together, he's Earth's older brother and he kinda probably did it as a practical joke."

Ting's eyes were wide, "No fuck seriously? When I was younger I wanted to _marry_ Fire."

Sakura laughed out loud, "Yea, I got proposals, tones of them."

Yoyo squealed, "Oh gosh, my friend here is first the Queen of China, and now Fire, my fav dancer!"

"You know the rest?" Jason asked dumbly.

Ting thawked him on the head, "Duh, she's the lead dancer."

Sakura giggled, "Just don't tell anybody okay?" she said.

They nodded, promising.

They all got up to walk to the cherry blossom tree when Sakura felt somebody push her. Ken was in front of her and turned around just in time to catch her.

"WHAT THE…?" He roared.

They all whirled around and found Kiyoumi standing there smirking.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BITCH?" Ting roared.

"For stealing my Xiao Lang away from me," She sniggered.

"STEAL? HELL, HE KNEW HER LONGER… no wait, HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Yoyo roared.

"Oh he will! And the second reason is," Kiyoumi smirked.

"What bitch, cat got your tongue?" Jason hissed.

"Second reason is for breaking the marriage off with my cousin."

"When the hell was I supposed to marry your cousin?" Sakura asked confuzzled.

"Oh? You don't know my last name do you?" Kiyoumi asked.

"Uh, NO." Sakura said.

"Names Kiyoumi Su…"

Sakura gasped, "Hiro's cousin?" she whispered.

Kiyoumi grinned, "Yea, and you'll be sorry for ever meeting Hiro." She said as she walked off.

"I'm scared." Sakura squeaked.

Ting wrapped a comforting arm around her, "Don't worry, as long as Ken and us are here, the Emperor of China can't touch you."

Sakura burst into laughter's, remembering her conversation with Syaoran, earlier that week. 'That was ironic.' She thought as they continued to walk to the tree, this time making sure no rat named Kiyoumi was there.

As for the rest of the day, it went by fairly well, but Kiyoumi was hiding in the shadows.

'Watch it Li. Mission Miscarriage commences.' She thought.

* * *

**I've turned purple will evilness! Wai! I can't kill the twins! LMAO I prolly won't! All right, next chapter is the Beach Party and the Baby stuff arrives and the chapter after that, Kiyoumi becomes nice! I can't stand to make a person evil for too long, unless they're the MAIN evil bad guys.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub Ya'll,**

**Sakura**


	28. Beach Party Blues

**Kiyoumi isn't all that bad… just… influenced by bastardish people! Lol!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin… **

**.-.-Chapter 28:** _Beach Party Blues_

"I'm scared." Sakura squeaked.

Ting wrapped a comforting arm around her, "Don't worry, as long as Ken and us are here, the Emperor of China can't touch you."

Sakura burst into laughter's, remembering her conversation with Syaoran, earlier that week. 'That was ironic.' She thought as they continued to walk to the tree, this time making sure no rat named Kiyoumi was there.

As for the rest of the day, it went by fairly well, but Kiyoumi was hiding in the shadows.

'Watch it Li. Mission Miscarriage commences.' She thought.

.- End of School day -.

For the rest of the day, Ken, Yoyo, Jason and Ting have been more protective of Sakura. When it was the 30 minute school break, Lisa, Yumiko, Sara, Toyo and just about everybody else was more careful than ever.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Ok, Syaoran and his brother is enough, I don't need my friends to look after me."

Ting laughed, "Yes you do. You're defenceless with watermelons in your stomach."

Sakura pouted cutely, "Aw come on, you guys are worse than my cousin!"

"Who? Water from 5SD?" Jason laughed.

Sakura giggled, "Yea, Yoyo somewhat reminds me of her."

Yoyo pumped her fist in the air, "YAY!"

"What are their real names?" Yumiko asked.

"I was fire, my cousin Tomoyo was Water, Naoko was Lightening, Rika was Earth, and Chiharu Wind."

"And this Yam guy is Rika's brother right?" Toyo asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, I still gotta call them up and ask what the deal is with the group reforming. If I don't know any better, it could be a ploy from Hiro."

The limo pulled up in front of them and Sakura bid them farewell. Ken and her boarded the Limo as she let out a sight of frustration.

"Ken, should I tell Syaoran about Kiyoumi?"

Ken nodded, "Yes Mistress, she did something unforgivable today and she might try to again."

Sakura frowned, "Yea but… oh god, Syaoran doesn't know Kiyoumi is Hiro's cousin."

Ken shrugged, "Tell him." He said. The limo pulled up in front of Ken's house as he got out. Then, a few minutes later, it pulled up in front of the mansion. The driver opened the door and the butler opened the house door.

Sakura walked in with shock. Inside, not only were Yoshiwa and Katie present, along with Shoaling, and Ryu –since Syaoran was at work- but with them was Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Ryan, Mika, Naoko, and Mei Lin.

Sakura squealed. "OH GOSH! WHEN DID YOU COME?"

Tomoyo laughed, "This morning! We wanted to surprise you! Guess what, Ryu proposed to Mei Lin this morning, when she arrived."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Don't tell me ALL of you are engaged now?"

They all laughed and nodded. Sakura squealed some more as she hugged the rest of her friends.

Finally after calming down, they all sat on the sofa, grinning like pure idiots.

"Hey Rika, did Yam do something utterly stupid?" Sakura asked.

Rika's eyes darkened, "You heard? That bastard reformed 5 Sexy Dancers."

Sakura nodded, "Doesn't he know I'm pregnant? I mean it would have been ok if I wasn't…" Sakura pointed to her stomach.

Katie's eye widened with delight, "You guys are 5 Sexy Dancers? How come you didn't give off your true identity?"

They shrugged, "I dunno, never appealed to us." Naoko answered.

"So, did you guys beat Yam to a bloody pulp?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo grinned, "Oh did we ever. Mei Lin even beat him up, for you that is."

Sakura laughed as she hugged Mei Lin.

"But… now that word is out, we can't cancel it… can we?" Sakura asked.

Rika shook her head, "No, Yam finalized it. We have a show Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened in pure horror. "That son of a bitch." She cursed.

Yoshiwa, Eriol, Ryu, Mika, Ryan and Shoaling laughed at Sakura's cuss.

"I can't dance!" Sakura shrieked.

The girls nodded, "Yea we know. We tried cancelling it but they can't to it, they've already spent a couple of thousand dollars on a huge stage broadcast."

"When's the show?" Sakura asked.

"That's the good part, it's somewhere in mid march, and since you got pregnant in June, you're due sometime in February." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded, "Great. Can I kill Yam?"

"Sure." Ryan laughed as he sat beside Sakura.

She laughed as she felt the babies kick her stomach.

"Aww, the aunts are by, the babies are happy." Sakura squealed.

Everybody laughed. Wei than came and said food was served. Just as everybody got up, Syaoran walked in, looking murderous.

Everybody faced him and their smiles vanished.

"What happened?" Shoaling asked as he approached his brother. He put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder but Syaoran ripped it off.

He than proceeded towards Sakura, who's eyes widened in horror. Syaoran fiercely grabbed Sakura's chin, made her face him and he dipped his face into a ferocious and hard kiss.

A few seconds later, he pulled back and growled, "Much fucking better."

Everybody stared at him, "What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, in a mouse like manner.

"That bitch Hitomi fucking barges into my office, ignoring my damn secretary, fucking sits on my table like there's no damn tomorrow and kisses the shit out of me. She tasted like fucking worms damnit!" Syaoran growled.

Sakura's eyes widened when she finally understood why Syaoran demanded a kiss.

"Shoaling, how the fuck did you stand her?" Syaoran growled as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

Shoaling shrugged, "You'd do anything for love."

Sakura giggled and faced Syaoran, "Sweetie, go wash your mouth."

Syaoran and everybody else laughed, "Good idea. I'll be back. Don't start eating without me ok? I have news about our Beach party next week." And he left running to get washed up.

Finally after 5 or so minutes of sitting around the table, talking about how late Syaoran was, he finally came down. He took his seat beside Sakura and they all started eating.

"Ok, so what's the news?" Shoaling asked.

"Before we get there, welcome back guys." Syaoran laughed looking at his cousins and Tomoyo.

"Happy to be back." Eriol chuckled.

"Heard Ryu proposed to you Mei?"

Mei Lin blushed and nodded.

"Syaoran, did I forget to mention that Ryu thinks both him and Mei are still virgins?" Sakura said laughing.

Syaoran raised a brow, "Oh really? Did you forget what happened in London?"

"SHUT IT ALREADY!" Ryu said plugging his ears.

Everybody burst into laughter.

"Nice to see you guys again." Syaoran said, acknowledging Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi.

"But who are they?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Ryan, Rika's fiancé, this is Mika, Naoko's fiancé and well… that's it." Takashi said.

"I swear, did you guys like follow in our footsteps?" Syaoran laughed.

Everybody burst into laughter again.

**(I know life's perfect right now… but when I'm done for the day; life will be ANYTHING but perfect! Muwahaha! –cough- I should cut down on the coffee…)**

"So, what's with the Beach Party?" Ryu asked.

"Oh yea, we're hosting it by the beach right beside the house since Sakura's pregnant, I can't risk having her to far away from the house."

"Smart." Sakura giggled.

Syaoran chuckled, "And second of all, I got the phone call from the baby store, and I'm happy I have 8 guys including my self because…"

Yoshiwa, Ryan, Ryu, Mika, Takashi, Shoaling, and Eriol gulped, hating the look on Syaoran's face.

"The baby stuff arrives today."

All you hear are 7 different crashes. Every male –excluding Syaoran- fainted.

Sakura whistled low, "Are they men or wusses?"

The girls laughed hard at her comment.

The men all got up and shook their heads.

"TODAY?" Eriol roared.

"BUT WE JUST ARRIVED TODAY!" Takashi screamed.

Syaoran shrugged, "You're men, start acting like…" Syaoran's words were cut short when a honking noise was heard.

"It's TORTURE!" Ryan screamed as he hid behind Rika.

The door opened and big bulky men wearing the store uniform came out with a clipboard in their hands.

"Hello. Just sign here." The first man said. He was bald and was pretty fat in the mid section.

The second man was tall, gaunt and haunted looking.

Syaoran signed the paper and looked at the van… no wait… THREE VANS?

"Did we seriously buy that much?" he whispered to Sakura.

Sakura gulped nervously.

"Do you want us to bring it and set it up or do you want to?" asked the second man.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who shook her head.

"We'll take it out. You can take out the cribs and big accessories." Syaoran ordered.

"Which one is the clothing?" Sakura asked.

The first man pointed to a small van. Sakura instructed all the girls to follow her.

"Rika and Naoko, get the boys clothes. Chiharu and Mei Lin, get the girls clothes. Katie, Tomoyo and I will be in the bedroom, organizing the clothes that come up ok?" Sakura said. They all nodded and got to work.

All the while, Syaoran was instructing his crew, "These two cribs are nursery number 1. Eriol and Shoaling take that, along with the bedding and bookcase. Those two cribs are for nursery two; Mika and Ryan take them along with the dressers and stuff. All the rest, the rest of us will take to the grand hall and ask the girls from there."

They all came to an agreement and finally, in basically an hour and a half, they moved everything out of all three trucks and set the two man free to take the vans back.

Finally, after hours of working, and more hours of cursing at the 'STUPID ANNOYING FUCKING RETARDED' cribs, the nurseries were finally set.

The entire group was admiring their work.

"I never knew, stupid, annoying, fucking, retarded beds could look so well, eh Mika?" Sakura laughed.

Mika blushed in embarrassment. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

Everybody turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "Hey, why us?" Syaoran asked, partly amused, partly ticked off.

"This IS your house, and this IS your nurseries, and this IS your country." Tomoyo said laughing.

"Country?" Sakura asked, almost forgetting that she's…

"Queen Ying Fa." Rika smirked.

Sakura slapped her forehead, "ALMOST forgot." She laughed.

"Why don't you just unpack and stuff." Syaoran suggested shrugged. They all looked at each other and decided that getting some rest is the best thing for now. But before they parted their ways…

"SAKURA! PARTY DRESS SHOPPING!" Tomoyo sang from her end of the hall.

"Oh great mother of water balloons." Sakura moaned as she entered her room, with Syaoran hot on her trail.

As they entered the bedroom, Syaoran shut the door as Sakura waltzed over to her bed and lay down.

"Good grief, I'm getting so much more tired these days." She yawned as she pulled the blanket over her.

"That's because you're pregnant." Syaoran reminded chuckling. He got under the covers with Sakura, but he first took of his shirt, showing his muscular, smooth, rippling chest.

**(Don't you just drool when authors explain Syaoran like that? Hehe!)**

Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura's bloated waist as his other hand played with strands of her hair.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

"Hmm?"

"The girl Kiyoumi, the one who gave me bitch looks, remember?" Sakura started, nervous.

"Yea, what about her?"

"She's… Hiro's cousin." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran stopped playing with her hair and propped up on his elbow, looking seriously at Sakura.

"Say what?" He whispered.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, she told me today after she… she…"

Syaoran sat up and grabbed Sakura's shoulder, "After she what?" He hissed.

"Tried to kill the twins." Sakura whispered weakly.

"HOW?" He roared.

"Pushed me. Ken in time caught me and everybody piled on her."

Syaoran broke into a sweat as he started worrying for both Sakura AND the twins' life.

"She did what?" he hissed in pure murder mode right now.

"Tried to kill the twins." Sakura replied more quietly this time.

Syaoran sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands as his breathing seemed shallow and uneven.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she got up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Syaoran grabbed her hands and turned around, crushing her into a soft, yet tight hug.

"Sakura… nothing happened… right?"

Sakura could only nod as she felt Syaoran's hand tremble on her back.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

"I dunno… but all I know is I do not… and I repeat do NOT want you going back to school with… that…that…KUSO! With that bitch around!" Syaoran roared.

Sakura winced as she backed away, her back now pressing against the headboard. She was in NO state to argue. She almost lost her twins and her husband was trying to keep his cool. All she could do is agree… and nothing more.

"Are you… I mean… ok." She squeaked.

Syaoran turned to her and sighed as he made his way back to the bed. He helped her lie back down on the bed as he hugged her waist again.

"Sorry for the outburst… I just didn't want you or the twins to get hurt Sakura… please."

Sakura sighed softly, "It's ok. If you don't want me to go, I won't."

"Thanks." Syaoran said softly as he suddenly felt his eyes droop. They both feel asleep.

.- Morning/Afternoon -.

"They're tired." Tomoyo whispered as she crept into Sakura and Syaoran's bedroom.

"What have they been doing all night?" Eriol asked in a VERY perverted voice.

"Hentai! You've been watching to much Miroku you here!"

Eriol chuckled as he scratched his hair, "To much Miroku AND Mushin." He laughed.

Tomoyo walked over to their bed and noticed that Sakura snuggled right up to Syaoran.

"Aww, how sweet… to bad it's lunch time and we have visitors, EH GUY?" She called.

On call, Sakura and Syaoran shot up and glared at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "Sakura, you have friends over?"

Sakura frowned and then it dawned to her, "Shit… I didn't go to school which means the student bodyguards are here."

Syaoran moaned as he looked at the digital clock. "Oh fuck. Is Shoaling and Ryu at the company?" he asked Eriol.

Eriol nodded, "Yoshiwa too. Now hurry, you have a board meeting about the Party to get to in exactly half an hour."

So, in half an hour, Syaoran was gone and Sakura slumped downstairs to find, Ting, Yoyo, Jason, Sara, Yumiko, Lisa and Toyo.

She raised a brow, "Are you guys skipping?" She asked.

They laughed as they all went to hug her.

"Why didn't you come?" they asked.

Sakura frowned, "Syaoran found out about Kiyoumi and said I can't go to school any more… which means… I'm back to being little old lonely me with my ANNOYING friends."

"ANNOYING! OH SAKURA DEAR I'LL SHOW YOU ANNOYING!" Rika roared.

"AH! WRATH OF THE WRETCHED RIKA!" Sakura hollered as Chiharu walked in. Sakura ran and hid behind Chiharu who was eating a Popsicle.

"WRETCHED! OH WRETCHED ALL RIGHT! DID YOU FORGET I'M EARTH?"

"WELL FIRE BURNS EARTH SO HAH!" Sakura hollered back.

"SHUT UP!" Naoko boomed. Rika and Sakura instantly shut up. Naoko turned to the kids and smiled, "Sorry. Even if them two are best friends," She said jerking a thumb towards Rika and Sakura, "you can never tell."

Ting's eyes bulged, "The 5 Sexy Dancers… in the same room… with me in it? Oh dear go, Yoyo I'm gonna die."

Yoyo snorted, "Go ahead and do us a favour."

They all laughed.

"How did you find my place?" Sakura asked.

"Oh puh-leeze! The biggest house of this area is knowing to be owned by the present King and Queen."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Oh yea. So what's the biz with Kiyoumi?"

"Bitching as usual. She came up to us and asked where were you, we said that you were anywhere but by her." Jason laughed.

Sakura raised a brow, but laughed it off, "Oh that's precious."

So, for an hour or so, they enjoyed and the student bodyguards even got to know the 5SD. Time came, they left, Shoaling, Yoshiwa, Ryu and Syaoran retuned… and life passed on.

.- Day of Beach Party: Saturday -.

The week passed easily, and no threats from Hiro, Kiyoumi or Hitomi came by. Neither did Hitomi barge into Syaoran's office and fucking kiss him. EWW!

Tomoyo made dresses for the girls since she was in the mood for doing it on Wednesday. Ryan, Mika and Eriol all bought the colour and type of material she wanted and she was done.

It was evening 5 and the girls all dressed up in beautiful clothing thanks of Daidouji Designs.

Sakura was wearing a loose emerald summer dress that was sleeved to the wrist and landed just above her ankles. It flared down, but it basically wasn't tight and, DUH didn't hug EVERY single curve. It hardly showed that Sakura was pregnant. Light make-up applied and she was wearing flip-flops to the party.

Tomoyo was wearing a tight purple/violet dress that didn't have sleeves or shoulders for that matter. It landed mid-thigh and it was a solid colour. Tomoyo wore violet eye shadow, accompanied with eyeliner and red lipstick.

Chiharu and Naoko were wearing similar dresses. Naoko wore a beige dress that was shoulder less, but had sleeves. There was a small flower on her right shoulders and the dress landed just mid thigh in the front, but kept on going on the back. Chiharu's dress was the same, except hers was a pale yellow. Both of them weren't wearing make up, but light lipstick.

Mei Lin was wearing a sparkling red dress that was spaghetti strapped and landed just under her knees. Her hair was done up in a bun with curls coming out. There was a small bow near the breast, and the collar was a low V-cut.

Rika and Katie decided to go for the same look as well. Katie was wearing a pale blue dress that was sleeveless but hugged each curve on her body. It landed just by the knees and had a slit running up until high thigh. Rika had a pale, golden orange coloured dress of similar style.

They all walked downstairs to find the men wearing tuxedos.

"Aww, our little boys are all grown up." Sakura laughed.

Each of the ladies burst into laughter's as they walked to their escort and walked to the Limo.

.- Beach -.

They all arrived to find dozens of families all playing, splashing, eating, just plain enjoying.

Sakura got out with the help of Syaoran. They walked to the beach, towards a towel which Syaoran had set up and basically… umm… made sure nobody else took…

Sakura sat down and smiled as Syaoran took off his pants revealing his swimming trunks. He took of his shirt and lay down beside Sakura.

"Put suntan lotion on me please?" He murmured.

Sakura laughed as she squirted some lotion on her hand and rubbed it on Syaoran's back.

**(MAJOR DROOL!)**

Finally, after Syaoran and the guys got some swimming out of the way, Sakura got acquainted with some of his partner's wives and their children.

"Twins? How cute." One said.

"Xiao Lang must be proud." Said another.

"I only wish I had two at once… but then again, what goes on BEFORE having babies is also fun." Said a very perverted lady.

Finally, around 7, the men settled down and started having their little discussion.

"This is getting boring." Sakura moaned towards Rika, who was sitting with her. The other girls decided to go for another dip.

"Tell me about it." Rika murmured as Syaoran's secretary was giving a small presentation about the new promotion.

Suddenly a gunshot broke them all out of their little jobs. Rika felt her self being lifted and thrown against the hot sand.

Sakura looked up scared as Hiro approached her, with a gun in his hands. He roughly lifted her up and growled, "I see Kiyoumi couldn't do her job." He roared. Hitomi stood close behind him, but Kiyoumi wasn't in sight.

"HIRO!" Syaoran roared as he started running towards Hiro. But he got a gun out and held it beside Sakura.

"Take a step and she dies." He hissed murderously.

Syaoran stopped as everybody else got up and started inching forward.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed as she started running towards her.

"A STEP AND SHE GETS IT!" Hiro roared.

Everybody now stopped dead, and Sakura was crying now.

"Now Li," Hiro spat, "I do remember saying that you will hand her over to me, and this is where my promise will be fulfilled. Hand her to me, she won't get hurt. Don't and she dies." He said.

Syaoran's eyes widened in pure horror and shock. "What?" He hissed.

"Hand her over, or she gets it." Hiro replied, smugly.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried but Hiro seemingly pushed the gun harder into her temple.

"You wouldn't dare…" Syaoran hissed.

"Try me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Syaoran take a step closer. She heard Hiro unlock the trigger.

"SYAORAN DON'T! JUST… JUST…LET ME GO! HE WON'T HURT ME!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura like she was insane or something, "HURT YOU? HE GOT YOU BY A GUN DAMMIT!" He roared.

Sakura's tears spilled faster now. "Syaoran… please…" Sakura cried.

Syaoran growled as he lunged towards Hiro, but Hitomi stepped in the way with a gun in her hand.

"Let the girl come with us, or each and every single one of you will fucking rot on this damn beach." She hissed.

Sakura looked pleadingly at Syaoran, "Please, I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura cried.

"AND I DO?" Syaoran roared. He charged towards Hitomi who pulled back the trigger and a bullet planted itself into Syaoran's leg.

"AW SHIT!" He cussed as he fell down, grabbing his leg. Eriol, Shoaling and Ryu advanced towards Syaoran. Syaoran got up all wobbly and glared at Hiro.

"Hurt her, you die!"

Hiro laughed, "You're in no position to send threats Li."

Sakura was crying now as she started struggling. "Syaoran… no! You're hurt fuck it!" She yelled.

Syaoran glared up at Hiro and shot daggers towards him, "I won't let you have her… EVER!" he roared.

Hiro raised a brow, "Is that so?" He said. Hitomi threw a small ball onto the floor and smoke covered them all.

"SHIT NO!" Syaoran yelled as the boys ran to where Hiro just stood. After a few minutes, the cloud evaporated and where Hiro, Hitomi and Sakura once stood…

They weren't there anymore.

"HE TOOK SAKURA!" Syaoran roared as he got up, but the poison from the bullet was too much.

He fainted.

* * *

**I truly have a bad… bad case of 'TORTURE THE CAST'. I basically tore Inuyasha and Kagome apart in All it Took was A Simple Mistake. I'm making Sakura think that she's feeling her ancient grandmothers feelings in Haunted… I got Sakura to confess to Syaoran in his sleep, but he wasn't asleep in A Price to Pay.**

**The only fic their happy in is The Enemy Spy… kinda… sorta…not really…no.**

**Oh well… so, Sakura's gone… boo hoo! Syaoran fainted… Sakura's pregnant… and I'm dead. –gulp-**

**A question I just got…**

**How long is this story?**

**No idea. I'm planning on making it at least END by chapters 40-50, no more. I know this fic won't go on for that long, because I'm getting Sakura to go into labour by Chapter 30, which is two chapters away and basically chapters 30-45 will be the remaining two years Sakura lives with Syaoran with their kids. Feelings get stronger and blah blah blah.**

**So my goal is around chapters 45-50. Hope that helps!**

**So stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	29. Keep your filthy hands off

**I'm dead… I've done INSANELY bad things here… -eep!- don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer:** _Neh, not owning it… glad too… CCS is WAYYYY better off in the Hands of CLAMP._

**Title**: _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary**: _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** Sakura: 18-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Syaoran: 21 

**And Now, for this heartfelt story to begin…**

**.-.-Chapter 29:** _Keep your filthy hands off_

Sakura was crying now as she started struggling. "Syaoran… no! You're hurt fuck it!" She yelled.

Syaoran glared up at Hiro and shot daggers towards him, "I won't let you have her… EVER!" he roared.

Hiro raised a brow, "Is that so?" He said. Hitomi threw a small ball onto the floor and smoke covered them all.

"SHIT NO!" Syaoran yelled as the boys ran to where Hiro just stood. After a few minutes, the cloud evaporated and where Hiro, Hitomi and Sakura once stood…

They weren't there anymore.

"HE TOOK SAKURA!" Syaoran roared as he got up, but the poison from the bullet was too much.

He fainted.

.- Two hours later -.

Syaoran woke up, gasping for air.

"SAKURA!" He roared as he whipped his head in every direction. He grabbed the closest person by the collar, which was Eriol, and gave a death threat.

"Where's my wife Eriol?" He growled.

"Where's is my SAKURA?" Syaoran screamed as he shook Eriol, who, somehow, remained calm.

"Syaoran… Hiro has her… Shoaling and Ryu went after her, along with Yoshiwa and Takashi… but the rest of us, Ryan, Mika… the girls, your partners, your parents… we're all here…" Eriol coughed.

Syaoran couldn't take it any longer. He pulled back his fist and gave it to Eriol in the jaw. Eriol's head snapped to the left as blood dripped out of his mouth, just a little, yet he said nothing.

Syaoran dug his head into his hands for a few seconds before jumping up. He grabbed the nearest keys, no caring who's it was, but it had an auto start so it would be easy. Before he could walk out, Ryan and Eriol grabbed his arms.

"No, we just got the bullet out of your leg man!" Ryan roared.

"I DON'T FUCKING GIVE! MY WIFE IS OUT THERE WITH SOME CRAZY ASS HOLE WHO MIGHT FUCKING KILL HER! MY LIFE MEANS NOTHING RIGHT NOW, ALL THAT MATTERS IS, IS SAKURA!" Syaoran growled as he pulled his way loose and ran outside, his leg wrapped up in a bandage. He basically limped, not run.

He hit the start button and Eriol's car started. Syaoran walked towards it and opened the door, jumping in. Just as he went into drive gear, Eriol jumped into the passengers seat, with Ryan, and Mika in the back.

"What the hell? First you wanted to stop me, now you wanna join me?" Syaoran scowled.

"You have no fucking idea where Sakura is do you? Shoaling, Ryu, Yoshiwa and Takashi kept us informed. They found the necklace Sakura was wearing by the main street by her high school." Eriol said.

"So we go to the school?" Ryan asked.

"That's logical…" Mika muttered.

"Ok, the school." Syaoran hissed as he sped off.

.- Hiro and the others -.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed as Hiro pulled her into a white room.

"I don't think so my dear," Hiro smirked, "at fourth month pregnancy, you can do things."

"Yea right! At fourth month I'm also horny, so don't you fucking dare dance in a g-string in front of me." Sakura spat.

Hiro laughed, "Oh don't worry, that'll be saved till after your twins are born."

Sakura tried to pull the strings that tied her hands loose but it was just way to tight and it cut her wrists. She stopped struggling, realizing her stomach was hurting.

"Itai…" She winced as she felt her twins kick hard, for being under pressure.

Hiro smirked as he left the room, slamming it shut.

"YOU SON OF THE DEVIL! BASTARD! ASSHOLE! MOTHER FUCKER!" Sakura screamed, tears spilling freely from her eyes.

'Syaoran, please… find me.' She thought as she tried to cut loose again.

.- Syaoran's Mansion -.

"THAT NO GOOD BASTARD!" Tomoyo screamed as she tried to run out of the door. Chiharu and Rika were holding onto her.

"Why don't you just call the police?" Katie asked.

Yelan shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. Even if we are the Li's, the police follow the rule, of being gone for at least 24 hours."

Naoko frowned, "How come the guards at the party didn't stop Hiro?" She asked.

"It was Syaoran's personal beach, so he didn't need the guards. We however do not know how Hiro managed to get past the security at the gates and the camera's around the area." Yelan sighed.

Xenon was pacing in Syaoran's living room, growling every now and then.

"If that warthog does anything to my daughter-in-law, than he has the entire Li Family to answer to." He growled.

"We know darling. Syaoran and the others are on it, so we don't have to worry." Yelan soothed, but deep inside, she was hurting from pain.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo dropped crying.

Mei Lin stroked her back, in soothing gestures.

.- Syaoran and co. -.

"Shoaling, where is she?" Syaoran roared into his phone as he sped a red light.

"We have no idea… her school is closed but Takashi, Yoshiwa, Ryu and I are searching the school… but nothing."

"She has the back building… you search the school, Eriol, Ryan, Mika and I are gonna search the second school building."

"Ok." Shoaling said as he hung up.

He whipped his head towards Eriol, "We're going to the second school building. When we go there, you and Mika will go to the east wing and Ryan and I will take west, got that?"

Everybody nodded, quietly.

"If that pussy fucker did anything, ANYTHING to my wife, he will die." Syaoran hissed as he swerved a car, and dodged a candy stand.

.- Sakura -.

Sakura sat there, panting. Hiro left her in a white room, no windows or anything. However, there was a black board at the far end of the room.

'Must be some school or something.' Sakura thought as she felt her babies kick.

"Hush little ones," She whispered, "daddy is coming soon." She said softly. Just then the door clicked open, Hiro, Hitomi and Kiyoumi walked in.

Sakura pressed herself against the wall, trying to blend in, no such luck.

Hiro walked up to her, and crouched beside her, he than trailed his hand across Sakura's stomach.

"Twins… a boy and a girl…"

Sakura frowned, "How do you know? Stalker!"

Hiro chuckled, "Stalker? Hardly."

Sakura frowned again as Hiro's hand went up to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You will listen to me," He hissed darkly, "and when I say your stupid husband isn't gonna be able to come… he won't. We're someplace he wouldn't ever fucking find!" Just then Hitomi's cell rung and she left the room to answer it. As she left, Hiro tilted Sakura's face up and kissed her sharply.

Sakura kept her mouth shut, 'NO!' she thought desperately.

Hiro pulled back and slapped Sakura, "You bitch! After you left me 3 years ago, all you could think of is you, you, you?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes but she glared at Hiro. "Me? Excuse me, you were the one you fucking made me blind!"

Kiyoumi's eyes widened as Sakura said that, 'Cousin Hiro made Sakura blind…?'

Hiro smirked, "It was your punishment for cheating on me."

Sakura spat blood, "Cheating on you? Yukito is my cousin, he wanted pointers on how to propose to his now wife damnit!"

Hiro slapped Sakura again, "Don't fucking raise your voice with me bitch! I got you and nobody, not even god can fucking save you now!"

Sakura smirked, "You defy god do you? You'll rot in hell you piece of shit!"

"Hell? My dear, I'll go to hell when I," he ran his hands over her stomach again, "kill your twins, and make you conceive mine!" He cackled as he reared his fist aiming for Sakura's stomach.

Sakura's eyes widened, as she struggled like mad, "NO!" She screamed as Hiro's fist descended the air…

.- Syaoran and Co -.

"Syaoran, where are you going?" Eriol asked as he saw trees fly by.

"DOES IT FUCKING LOOK AS IF I KNOW?" Syaoran roared.

Mika winced, "Didn't you go to Saks's school?" he asked.

"…" Syaoran said nothing as he took a quick turn, leading them back to the main street.

Eriol's cell rung this time.

"Ryu, what?" He said.

"Listen, we found a white car with the plate name as 'HiroSu' by the second building. We're guessing he's there."

Eriol frowned, "What kind of idiot leaves his car parked where he was?"

"I dunno, but we're contemplating on either going in or now, what's Syaoran's idea?"

Eriol told Syaoran what happened.

"Bust in and fuck his ass! Kill that looser!" Syaoran hollered as he got back on the main street and took the turn to Sakura's school.

"Will do." Ryu said. Eriol hung up as Mika got his cell he dialled the police.

"Why?" Ryan asked as he saw what Mika did.

"Let's just try, I know the girls probably didn't but maybe it would work." Mika said as the lady picked up.

"Hong Kong police…" She said.

"My sister's just been kidnapped!" Mika said in a frightened voice.

"How old, physical and anything else." She said.

"Sakura, 18, emerald eyes and auburn hair and she's pregnant, 4th month."

"How long has it been?"

"Three hours."

"I'm sorry sir, but it must be a 24 hour…"

"Listen lady, she's the wife of Li Xiao Lang, now if you don't fucking find my sis RIGHT NOW I will PERSONALLY get my brother in law to hurt you!"

"…Ok sir…" She said.

"Good." Mika growled as he hung up.

Syaoran raised a brow, "That was good actually…"

Mika smiled lightly, "Sakura is my sister, and if anything happened I will kill Hiro."

"That makes the three of us." Eriol said dryly.

.- Syaoran's place -.

Yelan growled loudly as Xenon paced the floor for the hundredth time.

"Xenon, stop pacing!" Yelan shrieked.

"I can't help it…" Xenon sighed.

Tomoyo cried, "Shouldn't we tell Auntie Nadesiko and Touya?" She asked.

Chiharu shook her head, "No, not until we get serious. I don't want Auntie Nad to get a heart attack…"

Rika and Naoko and Mei Lin nodded as they got tea for everybody, since the servants were seemingly no help at the moment.

"What if he rapes her?" Tomoyo wailed.

"SHE'S PREGNANT! THAT BASTARD SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH COMMON SENSE!" Katie boomed.

Everybody remained quiet, "Shouldn't we call Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked.

Xenon shook his head, "He'll inform us when he needs too…"

"Please be okay…" Mei Lin said silently.

.- Sakura -.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as Hiro's fist plummeted. But the impact never name. Sakura opened her eyes to see Kiyoumi holding Hiro's hand.

"Hiro, don't… that's just to dirty." Kiyoumi hissed.

Hiro got up and slapped Kiyoumi, "You bitch! You're supposed to fucking be on my side! I told you if you didn't help me I'd tell your parents that you slept with Ting!"

Kiyoumi's eyes widened, "Hiro…"

Hiro glared at her before leaving the room. Sakura stared at Kiyoumi as she sank to her knees.

"Kiyoumi?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san… I really am! I'm not like this… it's just that Ting was drunk at a party one night and I slept with him… Hiro and Hitomi are the only ones who knew and Hiro threatened to tell my parents if I ever said no to him." Kiyoumi cried.

Sakura looked at Kiyoumi softly, "Listen here, untie me and help me escape and I promise you that that bastard of a cousin you have will never be able to do anything to you…"

Kiyoumi looked at her with teary eyes, "After all that I've done?"

Sakura smiled, "Hey, my motto is forgive and forget, now let's forget and start not forgiving Hiro?"

Kiyoumi giggled as she untied Sakura, but just as she did, Hiro and Hitomi burst in… with guns.

Kiyoumi stepped in front of Sakura and glared at her cousins.

"Keep your filthy hands off of us!" She hissed.

.- Syaoran and co -.

Syaoran rounded into the school zone that Sakura was 'hopefully' kept captive.

Just then, Mika and Eriol's cells rung.

"Hello?" Eriol said.

"We can't get in, all the doors are lock!" it was Ryu.

"We're here, don't worry…" Eriol said.

All the while…

"We have no traces of a Hiro Su Mr. Koji." Said the lady from the police department.

"He's in the Hong Kong high school second building…" Mika said.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Fucking positive! Now get your bloody asses down there right now!" Mika said hanging up.

'We're coming Sakura…' Syaoran said.

"Hey Ryan, call up my place and tell them the situation."

Ryan nodded.

.- Syaoran's house -.

"Hello?" Xenon said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi, Uncle it's Ryan… here's the sit…" Ryan said as he explained everything. About a few minutes later Xenon's mouth was agape.

"So you're all there… even the police?" Xenon asked.

"Hai… but we're not outta the woods yet… Sakura's condition remains a factor."

Xenon groaned desperately, "You have our wishes…" He said before hanging up. He then explained the situation to the rest.

.- Sakura -.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Hiro asked Kiyoumi as he unlocked his gun.

"Do you have no damn self respect Hiro? Even you Hitomi!" Kiyoumi asked murderously, "She's pregnant for God's sake! Can you not damn understand what she's going through? And besides," Kiyoumi smirked, "she is Shoaling's sis-in-law… and I know you still feel him Hitomi…"

That was it, Hitomi pulled back the trigger to fire the gun, but just before she did…

.-Syaoran -.

His parked his car and jumped out, basically limping towards where the other guys were.

"Did you find a way?" Eriol asked running their way. Shoaling shook his head, "No…"

Syaoran looked at his car and then at the double door…

"Eriol, ram your way in." He said before telling the guys what to do. In a few minutes flat, Eriol crashed Syaroan's car into the double door… Takashi, Shoaling, Syaoran and Eriol went to the basement as Mika, Ryan, and Ryu went to the upper floors. They found the basement door open to find…

Hitomi pulling back the trigger to a gun. Shoaling jumped forward, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the floor.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of her husband, "Syaoran!" She shrieked running towards him, but Hiro caught her.

"Shut up bitch! Tell me, how'd you find us?"

"Easy, Sakura dropped her necklace at the main intersection…"

Hiro send a glare towards Sakura, "How the fuck did you do that?'

"You didn't tie me up until we reached the school… I just threw my necklace out the window." Sakura choked out.

Hiro grabbed Sakura's neck squeezing. Kiyoumi lunged forwards and thomped him on the head.

"KIYOUMI!" Hiro roared as he lunged towards Kiyoumi, but Eriol grabbed Kiyoumi in the nick of time and pulled her out of harms way.

"Kiyoumi Su, the girl who almost killed our babies?" Syaoran said glaring.

"No Syaoran, she's good." Sakura said panting as she walked slowly towards her husband.

"Sure?" Syaoran asked hugged Sakura.

Sakura nodded before breaking down crying; just then the police came running downstairs, with Mika, Ryu, and Ryan behind them.

"Hiro Su, you're under arrest for the kidnapped of Li Ying Fa." Said the man before cuffing Hiro.

"WHAT! SHE WAS A PART OF IT TOO! BOTH OF THEM!" Hiro said pointing towards Hitomi and Kiyoumi.

Sakura frowned, "He's insane officer! She's my sister and he took both of us." Sakura said pointing to the shivering Kiyoumi, who just snapped her gaze towards Sakura.

The police officer nodded before going towards Hitomi. Shoaling glared at him, "Beat it, she's my girlfriend." Shoaling said. Hitomi's eyes widened as everybody was shocked.

"But was she or was she got apart of the kidnapping?" He asked.

"No." Syaoran spoke up, giving his brother a glare.

The man nodded, "You will be contacted with trial information… we'll contact your lawyer."

Syaoran thanked the man before he left, with Hiro cuffed.

"Let's go home…" Sakura croaked.

.- Home -.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo cried as she clutched onto Sakura.

Syaoran pushed her back, "Everybody, leave… Shoaling, Sakura, Kiyoumi, Hitomi and I need to talk. After you can meet and greet."

Tomoyo glared at him before hugging Sakura and then leaving with everybody.

"Syaoran… I want to take a shower." Sakura said softly.

"Sweetheart, this is serious… why did Shoaling protect Hitomi and why did Kiyoumi save you… unless you want to put it off…"

Sakura shook her head, "No, apart from the dozen slaps Hiro gave me, I'm fine."

Syaoran's eyes raged with fire, "Slaps? HE fucking slapped MY wife? That FILTHY NO GOOD…"

"Shh…" Sakura said holding his hand.

Syaoran calmed down and looked at Kiyoumi, "Speak…"

"You know Ting Me right?"

They nodded.

"Well, we went clubbing and Ting got drunk. I had an obsessive crush on him so I slept with him. He found out and ignored me, we were best friends from before and I knew he liked Yoyo. Hiro found out and blackmailed me… so I… I'm sorry." Kiyoumi said cracking.

Syaoran nodded, "It's ok… I believe you… as for you," He said glaring at Hitomi.

Hitomi cried, "Hiro basically did the same thing to me! I didn't want to break up with Shoaling but Hiro made me, saying he'd tell our parents that I snuck around late at night clubbing…"

"What a black mailer." Syaoran said darkly.

Sakura hugged Syaoran, letting his body warmth engulf her. 'How I love him… to bad he doesn't love me.' She thought as she closed her eyes, very sleepy.

"So both of you were black mailed… Shoaling found his girlfriend; Kiyoumi is forgiven by our family, and Hiro's in trial. How about Shoaling show Kiyoumi and Hitomi to two bathrooms and get Mei Lin to get them clothes… I want some time alone with Sakura."

Shoaling nodded as he showed the two girls to two bathrooms. Sakura and Syaoran were alone, going to their bedroom, at last.

.- Sakura and Syaoran -.

Sakura walked into their bedroom, loving the scent of honey and oak. She right away walked into the bathroom, took a long bath and changed into her pyjamas. It was 10pm now and everybody kept on knocking wanting to meet with Sakura. After she came out, she saw everybody in her bedroom.

"Sakura!" Mei Lin cried as she hugged Sakura, Tomoyo came around to the back and hugged her from there.

As they let go, everybody else managed to get their share of hugs.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Chiharu cried.

"She needs rest. We'll talk in the morning." Yelan said as she hugged Sakura before leaving. Sakura lay down in her bed as Syaoran walked in, after everybody leaved.

"They missed you." He whispered as he crawled into bed, already in boxers.

"I missed them too. Especially you." She whispered as she snuggled into the familiar and warm embrace of her husband.

"I don't know what would have happened to me if Hiro did something to you."

Sakura looked up as Syaoran captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss. He broke it and caressed her cheeks.

"You're okay? You and the twins?"

Sakura nodded, wrapping her arm around his torso, "We're all okay, and we're happy we're with you."

Syaoran smiled as he clicked his lamp off,

"I'm glad you're back, with me, in my arms… Sakura." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

Sakura fell asleep instantly and Syaoran just adored her beauty.

'I'm happy she's alright… Hiro you bastard, if you did anything to her…' Syaoran let his threat hang in the air as he closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

"Syaoran," Sakura murmured.

"You're awake?" Syaoran said.

"Yea… I couldn't go to sleep… how's your leg?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Eriol called a doctor and he removed the bullet and wrapped my leg. It wasn't serious so they didn't need a leg cast."

"Are you sure?" Sakura whispered.

"Positive love, now go to sleep."

"Night Syaoran."

"Night Love." He replied, closing his eyes.

'Love.' Sakura thought before shutting her eyes.

* * *

**I couldn't bear to keep Sakura and Syaoran separated for long. However, Hiro's on trial… hehe in JAIL! FINALLY!**

**Kiyoumi and Hitomi are good… that god…**

**And the next chapter the twins are here! Wai!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	30. Taihen Yang Li, Taiyou Ying Li

**BABY TIME! YAY!**

**Oh btw, some questions:**

_Is Mika really Sakura's brother?_

**No, he's just really close to her, so he is like a brother.**

_Why did Ryan call Xenon uncle?_

**A form of respect. I call my parents' friends Auntie or Uncle, so I just used it with my characters.**

**Disclaimer: **_Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary: **_Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages: **_Sakura 18, Syaoran 21_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 30: **Taihen Yang Li, Taiyou Ying Li

"Yea… I couldn't go to sleep… how's your leg?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Eriol called a doctor and he removed the bullet and wrapped my leg. It wasn't serious so they didn't need a leg cast."

"Are you sure?" Sakura whispered.

"Positive love, now go to sleep."

"Night Syaoran."

"Night Love." He replied, closing his eyes.

'Love.' Sakura thought before shutting her eyes.

.- 4 months later: Sakura's 8th month-.

**(Oh yea, just so you know, Hiro is in jail since he lost his trial. He'll be in jail for a year and a half for kidnapping and attempt murder. And remember, I'm rushing the pregnancy…)**

It was Sakura's 8th month into her pregnancy. It was currently February 2nd and her due date was nearing.

"Wai, I can't wait!" Sakura squealed as she sat on the sofa, her friends surrounding her. Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Eriol, Shoaling, Ryu, Mika, Takashi, and Ryan were all sitting around talking. Syaoran was at the office.

"Neither can we! Is Touya and Auntie Nadesiko flying down?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, they're supposed to come by the 10th, since my due isn't until the 26th or something. Syaoran's sisters are coming with them too."

"What about Yam?" Chiharu asked Rika. Yam is Rika's older brother, as well as the manager of 5SD. It was him that called for the show, for no particular reason.

"He's coming down in a week. And that's when he feels the wrath of Ying Fa Li." Rika sniggered.

Sakura and the group laughed as Rika cracked her knuckles.

"So Sakura, how does it feel like to tug around two of Xiao Lang's twerps?" Shoaling asked.

Sakura grinned, "Heavy."

The grand hall boomed with laughter.

"But sooner or later, the twins will come out." Rika smiled.

"Taihen and Taiyou." Sakura grinned.

"Ying and Yang." Tomoyo smiled.

"Wow, you two are such planners." Takashi chuckled.

Eriol looked at him, "Than you should see Fanran."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Wow, does she ever plan."

So what can I say? Life goes on…

Ok, so a week passed, and it was Yam Sasaki's arrival date. Oh yea, Sakura was gonna box him down she was! Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Tomoyo went to pick him up, accompanying them were their fiancé's (they were all engaged.)

Shoaling, Ryu, Mei Lin and Syaoran stayed home, with Sakura. Kiyoumi and Hitomi also lived with the Li family in Syaoran's mansion, but they were out shopping.

"When is mom and dad gonna arrive?" Sakura asked Syaoran as they snuggled up on the loveseat.

"Tomorrow night. The Li Clan was fighting about the twins birth and how Taihen wouldn't follow the Xiao Lang, Xiao Chen, Xenon X rule thingie, but mom and dad shut them up saying it was our children, and as long as we're getting an heir, they should be happy."

Sakura laughed, "I'm glad! I would hate it if I had to rename my twins!"

Syaoran chuckled, "That's what I thought too!"

Ryu and Shoaling were eating popcorn and Mei Lin was making Sakura a fruit drink.

Mei Lin walked in and grinned, "Oh, remember Sakura, 5 Sexy Dancers has a show next month!"

Sakura grimaced, "I haven't danced in well over3 years!"

Eriol stopped fighting Ryu and turned to them, "And the band isn't tuned as well!"

"What band?" Syaoran asked.

"The 5 Sexy Dancers had a band too with Eriol, Takashi, Mika and Ryan. They called them selves the Rayns Fyre. Spelt R-A-Y-N-S F-Y-R-E." Sakura grinned.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, "Raynes Fyre?"

Eriol frowned, "Hey, we had an obsession with rain and fire alright…"

Sakura laughed, "Yea. So the band is out of tune, the dancers are our of shape… and so are our voices."

"Voices?" Ryu asked as Mei Lin sat next to him.

"Well yea, Tomoyo, Chiharu and I sing too…" Sakura said.

"Not Rika and Naoko?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No. Rika and Naoko couldn't multitask like how Tomoyo, Chiharu and I can do, so they dance with us. Our formation was pretty simple. It was basically an upside down V, so an A without the line in the middle. I was the peak, on my right was Chiharu and on my left was Tomoyo, behind Tomoyo was Rika and behind Chiharu was Naoko."

"So you three sing?" Syaoran reconfirmed.

Sakura nodded, "Yea… but if we actually did a show, we would need 6 songs, tops."

"Then no worries, Yam has the songs you need." Came a deep voice.

Eriol, Ryu, Sakura, Syaoran and Mei Lin diverted their gaze to a blond cutie.

Yam Sasaki, naturally red head, died his hair blond. He had brown eyes and was a bit taller than Syaoran, two inches at the most. His build was tight, a 6-pack abs with muscular arms.

"Yam!" Sakura squealed as she got up and walked towards him, he too walked towards her. She hugged him before slapping him.

"Kura-chan, what?" Yam asked aghast.

"For making a show for the 5SD and the Rayns Fyre."

Yam rubbed his head, "Oh come on! The guys at the club seriously wanted you girls to get a show, and how was I supposed to know you're pregnant?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE ME! YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" Rika roared.

Yam rubbed his temples. "Now I know why I stayed in Japan."

Some people laughed, others just stared at him.

"I'm going to unpack. Rika where do I sleep?" Yam asked.

"On my ass. C'mon." Rika murmured as she showed her brother to his bedroom.

"Now I remember why I moved out of Rika's apartment." Chiharu murmured.

Everybody laughed as they sat down to watch a movie. They'd first wait for Rika and Yam to come down and Kiyoumi and Hitomi to return form shopping.

.- An hour later -.

The group: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Ryan, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Mika, Hitomi, Shoaling, Mei Lin, Ryu, Kiyoumi and Yam were watching the movie, The Legend of Van Hellsing.

"This movie is kick ass wicked!" Syaoran hooted.

"Honey calm down, you'll get a high blood pressure." Sakura teased.

"Oh shut up, I'm only three years older than you." Syaoran pouted.

"Look, Hellsing is turning into a werewolf!" Ryu roared as they all snapped their gaze towards the T.V.

"EW, he's ripping his skin!" Sakura grossed out as she dug her face into Syaoran's chest.

"Cool, he's ripping his skin!" Mika grinned.

"Nasty!" Naoko squeaked as she covered her face with her hands.

The girls all cowered in the arms of their men while the men enjoyed the fell of their women… and Hellsing ripping his skin…

Soon after, the movie ended and half the girls were asleep. Eriol, Takashi, Ryan and Ryu had to carry Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Mei Lin to bed while the rest of them were barely holding onto the brinks of being awake.

"I'm sleepy…" Sakura yawned.

"Let's go to bed." Syaoran whispered as he helped her up.

"Good night." They said as they walked to the in home elevator, since Sakura can't climb two flights of stairs.

.- Sakura and Syaoran -.

Sakura was already in her nightgown. She was lying in bed, absentmindedly stroking her stomach when she felt the other side of the bed sink down.

"Hey Syao." She murmured as he embraced her tightly.

"Have I told you you're the most beautiful woman alive?" Syaoran breathed.

"Nope." Sakura giggled.

"Well then, you're the most beautiful woman alive."

"Thank you, but I hardly think carrying your twins around is beautiful. I'm exploded."

Syaoran bent forward and caressed her lips, "And that's what makes you look beautiful."

Sakura blushed as she dug her face into his chest, "Mou… stop it." She murmured.

Syaoran chuckled, "Alright. Goodnight Beautiful."

Sakura smiled, "Night sexy." She winked.

Syaoran laughed before shutting his lamp and going to sleep.

.- Eriol and Tomoyo -.

**(People complain I don't put enough ET, so… that I do… ET-NESS!)**

Tomoyo moaned as Eriol put her softly onto her bed. He got up, kissed his fiancée on the forehead before turning to leave. But a soft, yet firm grip on his wrist prevented him from doing so.

"Wha?" He murmured before turning around to see Tomoyo's mischievous grin.

"So you were faking it, eh?" Eriol chuckled before sitting on the bed.

"You bet! I like it when you carry me." Tomoyo smiled.

"Than you should have said something."

"I try," Tomoyo whispered before kissing Eriol.

Eriol instantly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Tomoyo moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, than grabbing him by the shoulder before pressing her body right up against his.

"I see you're more hornier than Syaoran." Eriol commented chuckling as he kissed her navel.

"Yea right! You're a billion times more hornier than me and Syaoran combined." Tomoyo giggles, than shrieked as Eriol touched her ticklish spot, her sides.

"Eriol… Eriol stop it!' Tomoyo giggled. Tomoyo's room was on the far end of the mansion, and there weren't any rooms for a long while so they were positive nobody could hear them.

Eriol smirked as he raised a brow, "Stop what, darlin'?" he asked grinning.

Tomoyo gasped, but well… the gasp was cut short when Eriol's mouth closed the gap between them. Tomoyo moaned silently as she kissed him harder. Eriol placed his hands on her shoulder before pushing her down onto the bed.

Tomoyo giggled slightly before pulling him on top of her will kissing his face madly.

"We aren't honeymooning yet, darlin'." Tomoyo smiled.

"But a taste of what'll happen on our honeymoon, babe." Eriol said in an Aussy accent.

Eriol's hand went up onto Tomoyo's inner left thigh as he started softly caressing her there. Tomoyo groaned as she subconsciously spread her legs wider. Eriol smirked, liking this reaction.

Eriol was just about to kiss lower onto Tomoyo's body, -ahem- mainly the mid-chest area when he heard somebody call his name.

"Yo, Eriol… are you fucking Tomoyo good? I hear moaning." Shoaling growled as he stopped in front of Tomoyo's door before knocking.

Eriol jumped of off Tomoyo, who quickly hid under the covers, feigning sleep.

Eriol opened the door to find Shoaling standing there, yawning.

"What's up?" Eriol asked, breathing heavily.

"Yam wants to talk to the so called 'band' members. He says something about the music sheets."

Eriol groaned, "Oh yea, the Rayns Fyre need the music sheets. Alright, let's go."

Eriol walked back into the bedroom, kissed Tomoyo lightly on the forehead, before whispering, "You gotta sing babe."

Shoaling didn't hear but Tomoyo swore that she felt like swearing.

.- Yam and the Band Members -.

Yam, Eriol, Takashi, Mika and Ryan were all sitting in the Study, with 10 sheets in Yam's hands. It was currently 10:42 pm now.

"Ok, you guys seriously need fine tuning. The girls will do their stuff two weeks after Sakura gives birth. Yes I know I'm pushing it, but hey, they're Li's kids and I know they'll survive. You boys however, need the 10 songs down and finished with got it!" Yam said.

The boys nodded.

"Alright, the 10 songs are Future Girls, Kissy Kissy, Butterfly, Dragon Fly, Not me Not I, Dancing All Alone, Dancing All Alone Kimono Grandale Mix, Tokyo Girl, Counting on You and Doo-Be-Di-Boy."

Eriol nodded, "Alright, we already know Future Girls, Kissy Kissy, Butterfly, Tokyo Girl and Doo-Be-Di-Boy… it's just the rest we gotta practice."

Yam nodded. "Yea. Now if I remember… Eriol was on drums, Takashi on base guitar, Mika on the second guitar and Ryan on keyboards right?"

The boys nodded.

"Alright. I brought the guitars with me. They're in my car, however the drums and keyboard, we have to buy."

Eriol and Ryan looked at each other, "Tomorrow we'll go drum and keyboard shopping ok?" Ryan suggested.

Eriol nodded.

"So, you guys are set. Here are your music sheets for each of the 10 songs, study them, memorize them ok?" Yam said.

The boys yawned, nodded and went to their respective rooms… yes even including Eriol.

'He pushes us to hard.' Ryan thought before falling asleep.

.- Tomorrow morning -.

Syaoran, Ryu and Shoaling went off to the Empire. Mika, Eriol, Ryan and Takashi went to buy drums and keyboards, and that only left Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Sakura, Mei Lin, Yam, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura asked as she ate some cereal.

"Syaoran, Ryu and Shoaling are off at the Empire. Mika, Eriol, Ryan and Takashi are off at some music stores." Yam said.

"Music Stores? Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eriol and Ryan need keyboards and drums."

"Oh yea… the show." Rika snorted.

"What are the songs?" Naoko asked.

"A list of 10." Yam smirked.

"TEN? YAM YOU FUCK FACE, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rika shrilled.

"No, but 10 is seemingly okay. It'll be a short show, not to long, but not to short. Sakura gets off early, gets to her kids, the end."

"That's like a what… 30 minute show?" Sakura said.

Yam shrugged, "Not like it matters, Rayns Fyre, and the Five Sexy Dancers are doing a show, so they should be happy."

"But the show is like… a month after I give birth." Sakura wailed.

"Yea, and you practice two weeks after you give birth. Sakura, you're strong, and I bet your kids will be too." Yam whined.

Sakura glared at him, "If I die of exhaustion, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Yam laughed, "I'll be looking forward."

The girls shook their head before continuing to eat.

"A show, eh Sakura?" Kiyoumi giggled.

"Yea, and no Hiro to piss me off." Sakura laughed.

Hitomi chuckled lightly.

"Oh yea, Ting and his crew called my cell phone. They want to visit you but I said no, since well… no tension." Kiyoumi smiled.

Sakura giggled, "Thanks! I have enough hooligans to last a life time, eh guys?"

The grand hall laughed (everybody's in the grand hall).

"But tell them, to visit me when I practice for the show." Sakura said.

Kiyoumi smiled and nodded.

Sakura yawned as she placed both her hands on her stomach, "Oh… I wanna go out on the golf carts and drive around the back yard."

Mei Lin's eyes widened, "Sakura, your back yard is Jurassic!"

Sakura laughed, "Duh, it'd be a blast!"

Chiharu sighed, "I wanna get stretching. God knows how we're gonna memorize 10 dances and 10 songs after 3… wait no, 4 years!"

Rika and Naoko nodded, "Yea, we'll practice with Chiharu in Sakura's dance room."

Mei Lin and Tomoyo grin, "We'll go with Sakura, what about you girls?" Tomoyo asked Kiyoumi and Hitomi.

"I'll take them shopping." Yam said as he walked in.

Kiyoumi blushed a little. Sakura noticed this and grinned, "Oh no worries here Kiyoumi, Yam is only like… a year older than Syaoran."

"22 my good lady." Yam grinned. Sakura thwaped him on the head. Yam laughed as he, Kiyoumi and Hitomi left.

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko left to the dance room. Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Lin went off to drive around like mad women.

.- Later that day -.

Sakura and the girls all walked in, laughing.

"That little bunny was so kawaii!" Sakura squealed.

"It was so white! I'm calling him Snowball." Tomoyo grinned.

Mei Lin laughed, "His little stubby tail was a snowball."

Sakura laughed.

They turned the corner to find Syaoran and Shoaling smiling and talking with Yelan and Xenon.

Sakura squealed, "Mom! Dad." She grinned as she hobbled over towards them and hugging them.

"Mou, walking is so difficult." Sakura pouted.

Xenon laughed as he kissed her forehead. Yelan did the same.

"But you're carrying two heirs." Yelan laughed.

"True, so what names did the elders want to name my twins?" Sakura asked.

"They wanted to name your son Xi Sao instead of Taihen. The girl could be named whatever you wanted."

Sakura frowned. "What, they're now gonna discriminate against my baby girl? And what kind of name is Xi Sao?"

Xenon chuckled, "We assumed you would say something like that dear, that's why we said as long as they're getting an heir, they should just… shut up?"

The grand hall boomed with laughter.

Sakura turned to Eriol and Ryan and said, "Got your drums and keyboards?"

They nodded and grinned, "Delivery tomorrow afternoon."

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were all taking showers since they were sweaty from dancing so much. Kiyoumi, Hitomi and Yam walked in a little later, and greeted Yelan and Xenon.

All that was needed was Touya, Nadesiko, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa. They would arrive in exactly a week.

.-Exactly a week later -.

"Onii-chan and Mom are here today!" Sakura squealed as she hopped up and down on the sofa.

Yelan laughed, "Dear, if you keep on… hopping, you'll hurt yourself."

Sakura stopped but couldn't help grinning.

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo went to pick up everybody. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Yam, Ryu, Shoaling, Takashi, Mika, Ryan, Xenon, Yelan and Sakura were waiting in utter anticipation.

**(Shit, there are SOO many people, I have a migraine. Plus more are coming, the Li sisters, Sakura's brother, Nadesiko, the twins, and remember Katie, Yoshiwa, Syaoran's cousin is also coming back, remember his cousin from earlier, Shin Hugh, his wife Hanna and their daughter Mira, as well as Eriol's cousin Mickey and his wife Kim… phew…)**

Sakura yawned and started dozing off when she heard the limo pull up.

"THEY'RE HERE!" She squealed.

Fast forward to the meeting…

"ONII-CHAN!" Sakura squealed as she saw her brother, mother and her sisters-in-law walk in.

"Hey kaijuu!" Touya grinned as he walked up to his sister and hugged her.

Sakura pouted, "Just because I'm pregnant, I'll let that pass."

Touya ruffled her hair, before holding Fuutie's hand again.

Sakura laughed, "Aww, young love."

Fuutie laughed as she hugged Sakura.

Sakura returned it before facing her mother, "Mama!"

Nadesiko hugged her daughter. In time, everybody got to hug Sakura, and the rest. Sakura smiled at her husband and hugged him.

"Thanks!" She whispered. Syaoran kissed her temple, "Anything for my beautiful love."

Sakura laughed.

.- Days Later: February 14th -.

Sakura lay in bed, 6 am in the morning. 'Valentines day!' her mind squealed.

Syaoran was in the bathroom and walked out smiling, he walked over to Sakura and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "I have no work today, but Shoaling, Ryu and I have some work to do, so you won't see me until noon."

Sakura groaned, "Ah flup. Ok."

Syaoran left and Sakura lay in bed, yawning like a maniac.

"I'm so tir…ouch." Sakura winced as she put a hand on her stomach. For the past week, she's been getting false contractions. A few times they thought she went into labour and called the doctors and stuff.

"You two are moving aren't you?" Sakura smiling as she put a hand on her stomach. She felt movement and her smile deepened.

"I can't wait for you two to come out. Me, a mommy?" Sakura squealed delighted.

Sakura yawned again as she shut her eyes to fall asleep again.

Two hours later, Sakura woke up, feeling… wet.

Sakura frowned and pushed the covers off of her to see the bed wet.

'Did I piss in my sleep?' she thought. But whatever she was going to say or do was cut short when...

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed. 'Contraction again?' she thought as she grabbed her stomach. She saw her cell phone and grabbed it before feeling her stomach hurt again. No… this wasn't a contraction…

She speed dialed Syaoran's cell number. He picked up in one ring.

"Hi baby!"

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered out.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked worried.

"Baby…labour…MOMMY!" Sakura screamed, the cell phone falling from her hands.

Where Syaoran was, his eyes widened. "Shoaling, call the ambulance. Ryu, get the house awake. Sakura's in labour."

Shoaling and Ryu ran to do what Syaoran told them to do. Syaoran ran upstairs to find his wife sitting on the bed, pale, and in pain.

"Sakura?" He called as he ran towards her and cradled her in his arms.

"SYAORAN!" She screamed clutching her stomach again.

Syaoran gulped as he picked her up bridal style. She wasn't all that heavy but she still was. He walked to the elevator and walked in, taking her down. Sakura screamed again, this time, everybody came rushing towards her.

Shoaling ran in saying, "The Ambulance is here. The man says only Sakura, Syaoran and Sakura's mom can go with them."

Nadesiko and Syaoran rushed to the ambulance van, Sakura with them.

The rest of them got their spring coats before piling into cars and limos.

.- Hospital -.

Nadesiko and Syaoran were both in with Sakura in the labour ward. The doctors and nurses got the machines hooked up. Nadesiko was on Sakura's left and Syaoran was on her right.

"Alright Mrs. Li, I need you to give the first push." Said the doctor.

Sakura screamed as she crushed Syaoran's hand. Syaoran winced as he saw his hand starting to change colours.

"Good, I think I see the head, another push Mrs. Li." Said the doctor.

Sakura pushed with all her might as Nadesiko stroked her head.

"Sakura… you're killing my circulation…" Syaoran mumbled out.

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! OH GOD I WANT MY DIVORCE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura screamed as she felt her innards stretch as a being pushed it's way out.

"It's head is out Mrs. Li, another push." The doctor said. Sakura gave another push and the doctor had the baby around the head.

"Nurse, push on her stomach lightly." He said urgently to the nurse. The nurse nodded, walked over to Sakura, put her hands over the belly button and applied some pressure.

"OH GOD NO!" Sakura screamed as the baby slid out.

There was a loud, ear shattering wail as the baby started kicking.

The doctor nodded as the baby gave an ear piercing wail. "Good Mrs. Li. The eldest is a healthy boy, now another push."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "No… I can't."

Syaoran looked at his wife, "Yes you can." He said tenderly.

Sakura shot him a glare, "WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU? YOU AIN'T THE ONE GIVING BIRTH SO SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, giving him a tight squeeze.

Syaoran wince. He looked out the door window to see Eriol smiling at him. He gave Eriol the finger before turning to his wife.

"Mrs. Li, if you don't push now, than the afterbirth will have complications." Said the doctor. The nurse applies a bit more pressure on Sakura's stomach as she pushed again.

"I see her head Mrs. Li, c'mon, another push." The doctor said.

Sakura pushed harder as she squeezed Syaoran's hand. Nadesiko smiled at Syaoran who gave a weary looked back.

"SYAORAN! LOOK AT ME, NOT MY MOTHER! SHE ISN'T THE ONE IN PAIN HERE YOU DAMN…AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she pushed harder, feeling her daughter slide out.

"It's a girl."

Sakura breathed heavily as the doctor and nurse cleaned the children. And then the doctor stopped.

"Why isn't she crying?" The doctor said. He held the girl and gave her the spank of life, but the child still wouldn't cry.

Syaoran and Nadesiko's eyes widened as Sakura went frantic.

"What…why…why isn't she crying?"

The doctor's eyes widened… "She died…before birth." He said, feeling for a pulse in the girl.

Sakura couldn't take it. "NO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE!" She cried.

Syaoran grabbed her and held her closely. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's shirt and cried. "No…no…not my daughter…no…"

The nurses and doctor looked solemn. They placed the baby girl in a blanket, and just as they did, the girl gave a heart stopping cry.

Sakura pulled out of Syaoran's grasp and saw a little red blob on the counter, surrounded by nurses.

The doctor gave a sigh of relif as Nadesiko thanked the lord. "She's alive. It was just the entire young mother prospect. Now Mrs. Li, can you give one more push?"

Sakura frowned, "Why?"

"Afterbirth."

So Sakura gave another push and the afterbirth was made.

The doctor and nurses took the twins out of the room as Nadesiko helped Sakura to sit up, nicely under a blanket.

Syaoran opened the door and a billion people pooled in. They all hugged Sakura, kissed her, and hugged her some more. Finally they decided to leave, but first they see the children.

The doctor walked in again, this time, two cleaned up kids in her arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Li, here are your children, two very healthy twins. The daughter gave us quite a scare."

Sakura laughed as she held her son in her arms, and Syaoran held their daughter.

The doctor had two tags with Li written on them. "Any names thought of yet?"

"A middle and a first." Sakura replied.

The doctor nodded as she got out her pen. "Alright, your son?"

"Taihen Yang Li." Sakura said, smiling at her son that had chocolate brown hair on his head. 'Syaoran's hair.' She thought.

"Cute. And your daughter?"

"Taiyou Ying Li." Syaoran replied smiling. Taiyou had a mix of auburn and chestnut coloured hair. Her hair looked like it had some natural streaks, but being a newborn, Syaoran's couldn't tell.

The doctor nodded as she placed the tags on the children. "You all, I'm afraid have to leave." She said to the family.

Tomoyo sighed in content, "Such kawaii babies!"

The girls had to hold in a squeal.

Finally everybody left, leaving Syaoran, Sakura, and two very cute twins.

The twins had opened their eyes a little a little while ago and the proud parents found out that Taihen had hazel eyes, a mix of green and amber whilst Taiyou had light brown-coloured eyes.

Syaoran kissed his wife on the forehead, "I'm proud of you, my cherry blossom."

Sakura smiled, "I'm proud of us."

The doctor walked in and smiled, "Sir, I'm afraid your wife and kids need sleep. You can come back tomorrow. Mrs. Li, the nurses will help you with breast feeding tomorrow."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded as Syaoran gave his family good-bye kisses. The doctor placed Taiyou in her bed as Syaoran placed Taihen in his bed.

Sakura smiled and gave a silent thank you to her father above.

'Thank you Otou-san… for saving my daughter.' And Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

**Happiness, sadness, all in all… everything is cool!**

**Next chapter, the Show… and then… Sakura and Syaoran's 1st anniversary! Can't wait!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**Oh yea… HAPPI BIRTHDAY SAKURA! Yay! Omg, do you guys know how old she is? I have no damn idea… I wanna know!**


	31. 5SD and Rayns Fyre

**Time for the show! Yay! BTW, the songs that 5SD will be dancing to, I'm putting the lyrics up! I DO NOT OWN ANY PIECE OF MUSIC I PUT IN!**

**Disclaimer: **_Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary: **_Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages: **_Sakura 18, Syaoran 21_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 31: **5SD and Rayns Fyre

Syaoran kissed his wife on the forehead, "I'm proud of you, my cherry blossom."

Sakura smiled, "I'm proud of us."

The doctor walked in and smiled, "Sir, I'm afraid your wife and kids need sleep. You can come back tomorrow. Mrs. Li, the nurses will held you with breast feeding tomorrow."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded as Syaoran gave his family good-bye kisses. The doctor placed Taiyou in her bed as Syaoran placed Taihen in his bed.

Sakura smiled and gave a silent thank you to her father above.

'Thank you Otou-san… for saving my daughter.' And Sakura fell asleep.

.- 2 weeks later -.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tell me… Syaoran tell me I'm friggin dreaming and the twins aren't crying at 2 am." Sakura moaned as she snuggled up against her husband.

"Erg… you ain't dreaming and neither am I. Let's go." Said Syaoran as he lifted his wife out of bed.

"Mou…" Sakura huffed as she put on her robe and followed her husband to the nursery.

Ever since the twins arrived home two weeks ago, all they've been doing is crying, pooping, eating, and crying some more.

"Sakura…" Syaoran moaned as he shoved his wife into the nursery.

Sakura walked in and sighed as she saw Kitty and Tomoyo tending to the babies.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura hastily said as she took Taihen from Tomoyo. Sakura then sat on a rocking chair, lifted up her tank top and placed Taihen under her breast. Within seconds, Taihen sucked the milk out of his mother before falling into another slumber.

Taiyou was still sniffling as she noticed her brother stopped crying. After a few minutes, Sakura handed Taihen to Tomoyo, who placed him in his crib and got Taiyou from Syaoran. Sakura then again breast-fed her daughter before she fell asleep.

"Don't count on falling asleep again." Tomoyo yawned as she left back to her bedroom.

"How come all you're other friends are heavy sleepers?" Syaoran asked as he and Sakura left back to their room.

"They aren't. It's Tomoyo's turn tonight when the babies cry. Tomorrow it's Mei Lin."

Syaoran cringed, "Oh, she's gonna do it to her second cousins!"

Sakura giggled, "They're Tomoyo's second cousins too."

"Yea well, sleep…" Syaoran yawned as he and his wife fell back to sleep.

.- Morning -.

No more interruptions during the night. Syaoran got up early to leave for work and Sakura got up with him, knowing the twins will wail out any second now.

"Oh my god, breast feeding twins is hard. Can't we pump the milk?" Sakura asked as she adjusted her baggy t-shirt.

"We could, but I don't think the twerps would like pumped bottle milk. They like sucking on you."

"Ew, you make it sound so nasty!" Sakura shrilled.

A boom, a crash, and a cry.

"There're the twins." Syaoran sighed.

"Who the hell crashed so loud which woke them up?" Sakura asked, exasperated.

Sakura and Syaoran walked out to find Yam hopping on one foot.

"What you do?" Syaoran asked.

"Stubbed my toe and your vase fell."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You idiot! You woke up Ying and Yang!"

"I'm sorry!"

Sakura sighed as she and Syaoran walked to the nursery to find all the girls cooing with the babies.

"They seem to like the ladies more than the actual parents." Syaoran whispered to his wife.

Sakura chuckled, "Yea right. Are my pretty babies hungwey?" Sakura asked in a baby voice.

The girls turned around and grinned at Sakura, "Doing diapers is stinky." Mei Lin said with a cloths pin on her nose.

Sakura laughed as she threw away the dirty diapers.

Syaoran kissed his wife and kids goodbye before leaving for work.

Sakura fed her kids again before taking them downstairs with her, Mei Lin carrying Taiyou.

They took the twins to the little cribs and placed them in there. The twins fell asleep as the 7 girls –5SD, Kiyoumi and Hitomi- sat down to eat breakfast.

"Where are the guys?" Sakura asked.

"Getting your dance studio ready. Yam is going to be doing sound in the sound proof room. Which means the twins can be in that room and still see you, but they can't hear you unless they have the head phones on." Kiyoumi said.

Sakura nodded, "Great! A lady who's just given birth two weeks ago is gonna dance."

"But you and the twins are pretty good now. The twins seem to sleep most of the time and you seem up and perky already." Naoko said.

Sakura grunted, "Yea right, keeping up with Ying, Yang, Syaoran and Shoaling is no walk in the park."

At the name of Shoaling, Hitomi blushed, not going unnoticed by Tomoyo.

"Ohohoho! Are you and Shoaling winking it yet?" Tomoyo asked.

Hitomi grinned before turning into a tomato.

"Wait, you two are back together?" Mei Lin asked.

Hitomi nodded. The girls shared a short squeal of excitement, making sure not to wake the twins.

After breakfast, the girls all headed to the dance studio. The twins were still sleeping and were in rolling cribs. Eriol positioned the cribs so that if the twins woke up, they'd see their mother first.

"Alright, you girls ready?" Eriol asked.

Eriol, Mika, Takashi and Ryan were all in the dance studio with the 5SD in front of them. Mei Lin, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Shoaling, and Ryu were all in the sound room with Yam, watching.

"A one, a two, a one two three GO!"

.- Day of performance: A month later -.

After a month long prep, dancing, singing, playing music, intense training, the dancers and musicians were ready!

Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were all backstage with Eriol, Takashi, Mika and Ryan. The 5SD had almost matching dresses.

They were all wearing their signature colours: Sakura-pink, Tomoyo-violet, Chiharu-yellow, Rika-Orange and Naoko-Silver.

They had on, tight halter-tops with the signature colours. Matching the shirts was black pants that were slightly baggy, yet, not so much in which they couldn't dance. Since Chiharu, Sakura and Tomoyo had waist length hair, their hairs were tied in half pony tails, and since Rika and Naoko had shoulder length hair, they had extensions on for that day, and their hair was up in high half pony tails.

The Rayns Fyre group was wearing army cargo pants with bondage straps hanging out from around the hips. The were wearing muscle shirts with their signature colours: Eriol-blue, Takashi-Red, Ryan-Black, Mika-White.

Kitty, Wei, Yelan, Xenon and Nadesiko were all backstage with the twins. Since Ying and Yang were comfortable around Kitty, Wei and their grandparents, they decided to tag along and keep the twins company as their mom preformed.

Touya, the Li sisters, Shoaling, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Kiyoumi, Hitomi and Ryu were all in front row seats. Yam was just behind the curtains, directing the back stage crew.

"AND NOW THE GROUPS YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…" Came a booming announcers voice. The voice doesn't leak into the back stage so the twins can't hear anything, however, they can see everything perfectly on a T.V screen.

"THE FIVE SEXY DANCERS AND RAYNS FYRE!"

Applause boomed as the Rayns Fyre ran out bowed and took the seat around the instruments.

Everybody went quiet as the lights snapped off around the stage. (outside show) It was late, around 7pm, and the twins were basically half asleep.

Suddenly, the three familiar voices run through.

**We are the Future Girls…**

The crowd started cheering again as 5 girls ran out, took their dance positions and finally, as the music started, started singing.

**Diamonds and castles  
Heroes, kings and battles  
A world full of shiny stones and pearls  
Times are now changing  
All of this means nothing  
In this crazy universe  
Cause we're the future girls  
And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future  
And the future never ends  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends  
Space crew recruiters  
Data and computers  
All part of modern life on earth  
Faster and better  
Nothing lasts forever  
In this crazy universe  
Cause we're the future girls  
And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future  
And the future never ends!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends!  
Round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future (future)…..  
And we move round and round in circles  
Round and round again  
Cause our mission is the future  
And the future never ends  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
The future girls - Oh-oh-oh!  
We are the future girls - A whoa-oh-oh!  
And the future never ends!  
We are the future girls!**

The crowd cheered as hell as Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu finally stopped singing, and Mika strummed some low notes on his guitar.

"MISSED US?" Chiharu asked panting.

The crowd cheered even more.

"This time, WE GOT NO MASKS!" Tomoyo shrieked. Every time the dancers did a show, they always had masks not, never showing their real identities.

The crowd cheered even louder.

"They seem to be having fun." Shoaling whispered to his brother. Syaoran chuckled.

"Ready for our next song?" Sakura asked.

"IT'S… Kissy Kissy, dedicated to my sexy Eriol." Tomoyo said winking at her fiancé. The crowd laughed as the lights dimmed again.

**I'm a girl, and you're a boy - we're too old to play with toys  
****Won't you tell me what's your name? You could be my brand new game  
****You begin and roll the dice, I would smile and break the ice  
****Tell me how could I resist, when you're my favorite kiss?  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy take my hand, and come along with me  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar bee.  
****See the moon, and see the sun, shining down on everyone  
****They know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a star  
****There's no mountain, there's no sea, to keep your love away from me  
****No matter what the distance is, you're still my favorite kiss.  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy take my hand, and come along with me  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar bee  
****Dah, nah, nah - Tell me what your secret is  
****Dah, nah, nah – Oh, won't you let me know?  
****Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like this  
****Dah, nah, nah - Cause you're my favorite kiss  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy take my hand, and come along with me  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar beet  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy take my hand, and come along with me  
****Kissy kissy makes me happy, honey, honey, sweet as candy  
****Kissy kissy love is grand with you, my sugar beet  
****Dah, nah, nah - Tell me what your secret is  
****Dah, nah, nah – Oh, won't you let me know?  
****Dah, nah, nah - Nothing makes me feel like this  
****Dah, nah, nah - Cause you're my favorite kiss.**

Mei Lin was laughing, "That song! Tomoyo really knows her stuff!"

Ryu was snorting with laughter and Shoaling was holding onto his brother for support to stand.

Sakura winked at the crowd, "Time for a song… that's dedicated so somebody very near and dear to me, rotting in jail."

Everybody stopped talking as Sakura went on, "This looser tried to kill me and my twin babies and this song is SOO dedicated to that stupid worm! My ex fiancé whom I love very much… NOT! Hit it Eriol! Hiro you chicken dropping, this song's for you!"

Mei Lin hooted the loudest as the keyboards started off…

This was a solo song by Sakura.

**You mixed me up for someone  
Who'd fall apart without you  
Yeah you broke my heart for the first time  
But I'll get over that too  
It's hard to find the reasons  
Who can see the rhyme?  
I guess that we where seasons out of time  
I guess you didn't know me**

Syaoran grinned when he heard his wife sing. 'This song so suits her relationship with that stupid man whore.'

If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not me, not I, not I, no not me, not I

The story goes on without you  
And there's got to be another ending  
But yeah you broke my heart it won't be the last time  
But I'll get over them too  
As a new door opens we close the ones behind  
And if you search your soul I know you'll find  
You never really knew me

Mei Lin was jumping for joy as she heart her chika sing the song that expressed her hearts feelings. 'This song is SO for that looser jack!'

**  
If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not me, not I, not I, not I, not I **

All you said to me  
All you promised me  
All the mystery never did believe  
No I never cry no I never not me not I

Sakura was sweating as she did a pirouette. The drums did a canon as Sakura sang the last verse…

If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprised that I caught you out  
On every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry No not I, I won't cry  
No not me, not I, not I, Not I  
No not me, not I

The girls stopped, panting as the group burst into sheer claps again.

'This is a piece of cake!' Sakura thought giggling.

"Alright then gang! Two more songs until intermission!" Chiharu mocked. The audience booed with the thought of an intermission.

"Anyways, the next song is called Dancing all Alone. After that, we'll be singing the Kimono Grandale Mix! HIT IT ERIOL!" Sakura roared.

The music began as the 5 Sexy Dancers started…

**Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****No more ringing on my phone  
****No goodbye and not a sound or letter  
****Maybe you don't love me anymore  
****Foolish me thinking we would last forever  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Listening to the music from the radio  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****When I feel lonely I sing dam di do  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****When I feel lonely I sing dam di do  
****No more flowers at my door  
****No more dinners in the magic moonlight  
****The wind blows colder than before  
****Foolish me dreaming that  
****You're holding me tight  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Listening to the music from the radio  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****When I feel lonely I sing dam di do  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****When I feel lonely I sing dam di do  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Listening to the music from the radio  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Listening to the music from the radio  
****Dancing all alone singing dam di do  
****Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****When I feel lonely I sing dam di do  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****When I feel lonely I sing dam di do**

They finished dancing, panting for air.

'My stomach hurts from dancing, and I wanna see the twins!' Sakura's mind whined.

"READY FOR THE MIX?" Tomoyo yelled. Naoko and Rika always loved the enthusiasm Tomoyo, Chiharu and Sakura put into their… screaming.

"YEA!" Screamed the audience.

"ERIOL, CARE TO DO IT AGAIN?" Chiharu boomed.

"YOU BET!" Eriol roared as he started drumming again.

"THE KIMONO GRANDALE MIX!" Sakura, Chiharu and Tomoyo yelled as the music began.

**No more ringing on my phone  
****No goodbye and not a sound or letter  
****Maybe you don't love me anymore  
****Foolish me thinking we would be forever  
****Dancing all alone in my kimono  
****Listening to the music from the radio  
****Dancing all alone in my kimono  
****Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****I feel so lonely in my kimono  
****No more flowers at my door  
****No more dinners in the magic moonlight  
****The wind blows colder than before  
****Foolish me dreaming that you're holding me tight  
****Dancing all alone in my kimono  
****Listening to the music from the radio  
****Dancing all alone in my kimono  
****Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
****Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh  
****I feel so lonely in my kimono**

Cheers started exploding. The crowd went wild, dancing, singing along and cheering.

"HEY YA'LL! COME BACK IN 15 MINUTES FOR THE NEXT HALF OF THE SHOW! LATER!" Tomoyo yelled as the curtains closed. The girls sighed with tiredness as they took off the ear microphones. They slouched as the boys ran over to congratulate them.

"Great show so far, seeing as it's been 4 years." Eriol said.

"Yea, yea… I wanna see my babies." Sakura moaned.

The guys laughed as they walked down some steps and opened a door, leading them to the back stage. The twins saw their mother and started hopping in their stroller.

Sakura giggled as she ran up to her son and daughter, unfastened the belts and lifted them both up.

"Missed mommy?" she asked, grinned.

Ying started drooling. Sakura giggled, "You're just as messy as your papa, you know Ying?"

"I resent that." Came a joking voice from behind her.

They all turned around to see Touya, the Li sisters,Shoaling, Syaoran, Ryu, Mei Lin, Kiyoumi and Hitomi.

"You know you're messy." Sakura smirked. Syaoran laughed as he took long strides to his wife and kids. He took Yang from Sakura as she cuddled with Ying.

"You girls looked beautiful." Syaoran said as he cradled his son.

"Seriously? Like have 4 years of dancing, and cramming 10 songs in 3 weeks, we did decent?" Naoko asked Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded, "Yep. The girls were good, you guys were faltering though."

Eriol coughed, "Yea, at one point during the Kimono mix, Ryan faltered on his keyboard so I had to quiet down on the drums. Mika and Takashi, for some odd reason went off tune at one point."

Tomoyo nodded, "I noticed that too. The Kimono mix was our most perfect song and you guys faltered!"

"Yea well, you know us… seeing you girls dance… whoa!" Mika teased.

Sakura laughed. She walked to her mom and parents-in-law and hugged them, lightly because Ying was in her arms.

"You were beautiful, as always Sakura." Nadesiko smiled.

"Arigatou mama."

"Kawaii!" Fanran whispered.

"Tooooooo peeeerfect!" Fuutie cried softly.

"Teach me, teach me!" Feimiel whined.

"Shut up." Sheifa said annoyed, "The twins are falling asleep."

Syaoran smirked, "I always knew Sheifa was the sensible one."

"You too baby brother." Sheifa grinned at her brother. Sheifa walked up to Syaoran and took Yang.

"Your twins are SOOO cute!" Sheifa said as Taihen's fingers wrapped around Sheifa's pinky finger.

"Like me." Syaoran said cockily.

Sakura snorted, "Dream on Syaoran, it'll save ya from reality."

"Ouch." Takashi grinned.

"You guys are so mean." Syaoran pouted.

Everybody laughed quietly, since the twins were dozing off.

"Alright, the second half of the stupid performance! Where the hell is Yam, I promised my self if I made it through the first half, I'd stomp his feet like I do Touya." Sakura groaned.

Touya chuckled, "I feel sorry for Yam."

"Save it, even if the devil felt sorry for him would I forgive him." Sakura snarled.

Sakura handed her daughter to Nadesiko as Sheifa handed Taihen to Yelan.

"See ya after the second half." Tomoyo said. The girls quickly rushed into the change room and changed into matching white shirts with their names imprinted in black on the back. In the front of the shirt was a flower imprinted with their signature colour.

They were wearing Capri's now, all a beautiful shade of oak gold.

They all stood at the edge of the stage and when the announcer called them in, the boys ran in first, followed by the girls. Touya, the Li sisters, Syaoran, Shoaling, Ryu, Mei Lin, Kiyoumi and Hitomi were back at their seats.

"MISSED US?" Chiharu grinned.

The crowd boomed.

"Alright then, for my boy… I have a song! Takashi, you be my Doo-Be-Di-Boy!" Chiharu laughed as Eriol started off the song. This was a Chiharu solo.

**Baby I've been missing you  
****And I hope you've missed me too  
****You're my treasure you're my love  
****You will always be the one for me  
****'Cause I know, you are my superstar  
****Like a heaven high  
****Whenever we're together you & I  
****You are my superstar  
****So glad that I found you  
****He's my doo-be-di-boy, my doo-be-di-boy  
****Ai-ai-ai what a wonderful joy  
****He's my doo-be-di-boy, my doo-be-di-guy  
****Ai-ai-ai he's my sweet samurai  
****Every time you call my name  
****You move me like a hurricane  
****Like a flower in the spring  
****Fun and happiness you bring to me  
****'Cause I know, you are my superstar  
****Like a heaven high  
****Whenever we're together you & I  
****You are my superstar  
****So glad that I found you  
****He's my doo-be-di-boy, my doo-be-di-boy  
****Ai-ai-ai what a wonderful joy  
****He's my doo-be-di-boy, my doo-be-di-guy  
****Ai-ai-ai he's my sweet samurai**

"AWW CHIHARU!" Takashi teased as he played the last notes on the guitar.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were all panting hard now, getting extremely tired.

'Four more songs, till we're home free.' Was kept them going on, and on.

"Now here's a song all of us girls can relate too!" Sakura laughed.

"Who here's from Tokyo?" Sakura asked as lots of girls started shrieking.

"So then, for all my TOKYO GIRLS!" Eriol started drumming…

**Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
You can't forget that stunning face  
Smiling at you it's your destiny  
She's got the face sweet as a baby  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
Her yes is no, no is a maybe  
Her language is so hard to learn  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
In Tokyo  
Though there's a fire burns inside here  
Outside is ivory, silk and ice  
Nothing she wants is denied her  
You'd better take my advice  
Many has tried to get near her  
Deep in the heart of Tokyo  
Found nothing there but a mirror  
She's no one you'll ever know  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
In Tokyo  
She's got the face sweet as a baby  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
Her yes is no, no is a maybe  
Her language is so hard to learn  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
That cute inscru-tability  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
You can't forget that stunning face  
Smiling at you it's your destiny  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby  
Sweet as a baby**

The actual Tokyo girls started screaming for joy when Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu finished.

Right now, in their current position, was Chiharu doing the splits with Tomoyo behind her, her hands on Chiharu's shoulder leaning forward. Rika and Naoko had their backs against both of Tomoyo's arms and Sakura was behind Tomoyo, her arms wrapped around her shoulder.

They got out of that position and Tomoyo started talking.

"Alright, how many of you girls count on your men?"

More than half the girls screamed.

Tomoyo laughed, "Hey, no worries, I depend on Eriol too. What about you girls?" Tomoyo asked turning to her fellow dancers.

"Yep!" Rika nodded.

"Of course! Mika is my baby!" Naoko giggled.

"I prefer to pound Takashi, rather than depend on his lies." Chiharu smirked.

"Depends." Sakura smiled.

"Depends? How so Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, curious.

"He can be sweet, kind and of course lovable, but at other times, boy… if you saw him you'd swear he was PMSing."

Everybody burst into laughter and Syaoran swore he felt himself go red.

"Oh la la, PMS on a guy? You gotta invite me when Syaoran does that, ok Sakura?"

Sakura laughed, "You live with me Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sweat dropped before saying, "Oh yea… anyways… the next song is called, COUTING ON YOU!"

The music started playing.

**My situation is like an equation  
****An answer so hard to find  
****Mmm, figures and numbers how can I solve them?  
****I can't get you out of my mind  
****Oh, it's so systematic, strange mathematics  
****I'm totally lost in you  
****I know I'll be okay (I'll be okay)  
****Cause I'm counting on you  
****You, you know one and one makes two  
****And so I'm counting on you  
****(On you, you) You make my sky so blue  
****I'm in seventh heaven, close to the clouds  
****You're my number one baby I can't live without  
****1, 2, 3, 4-ever, I'm counting on you  
****Multiplication is causing frustration  
****And I don't know where to go  
****Mmm, I feel so divided, I just cannot hide it  
****Honey, I love you so  
****Oh, it's so systematic, strange mathematics  
****I'm totally lost in you  
****I know I'll be okay (I'll be okay)  
****Cause I'm counting on you  
****You, you know one and one makes two  
****And so I'm counting on you  
****(On you, you) You make my sky so blue  
****I'm in seventh heaven, close to the clouds  
****You're my number one baby, I can't live without (I can't live without)  
****1, 2, 3, 4-ever, I'm counting on you  
****Oh, it's so systematic, strange mathematics  
****I'm totally lost in you  
****I know I'll be okay (I'll be okay)  
****Cause I'm counting on you  
****You, you know one and one makes two  
****So I'm counting on you  
****(On you, you) You make my sky so blue  
****I'm in seventh heaven, close to the clouds  
****You're my number one baby, I can't live without (I can't live without)  
****1, 2, 3, 4-ever, I'm counting on you  
****1, 2, 3, 4-ever, I'm counting on you**

Eriol laughed as he finished playing the drums. That song was mainly for Sakura and Tomoyo, since they were the lyricists for that song. Chiharu turned off her mic when the song was happening and turned it back on just now.

"So, you like?" Chiharu asked sweetly. Guys and girls of all ages boomed with applause as the girls started breathing heavily.

"Alright, how many of you like… bugs?" Sakura asked.

A few shouts were heard.

"Dragonflies?" Tomoyo asked.

A bit more than a quarter of the crowd cheered.

"Butterflies?" Chiharu asked.

A little more than a half shouted.

"Then, you'll love our last two songs… BUTTERLY AND DRAGONFLY!" Sakura yelled as the keyboard started.

**I've been searching for a man  
****All across Japan  
****Just to find, to find my samurai  
****Someone who is strong  
****But still a little shy  
****Yes I need, I need my samurai  
****Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
****Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
****Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
****Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
****I've been searching in the woods  
****And high upon the hills  
****Just to find, to find my samurai  
****Someone who won't regret  
****To keep me in his net  
****Yes I need, I need my samurai  
****Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
****Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
****Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
****Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
****Ay, iyaiyai,  
****Ay, iyaiyai  
****A-a-a iyaiyai  
****Where's my samurai  
****Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
****Ay, iyaiyai,  
****Ay, iyaiyai  
****A-a-a iyaiyai  
****Where's my samurai  
****Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly**

"Have you noticed, half these songs are about samurai's?" Tomoyo asked after Chiharu finished singing.

The girls nodded.

"Of course," Sakura grinned,

"We are in Japan." Chiharu finished.

"Aw yes… sweet Japan… but sadly… our last song has come…"

"DRAGONFLY!" The girls roared as the music blasted.

**Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May  
****Babe, you make me feel so hot  
****Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky  
****Feels like a star that I'm not  
****You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
****So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
****Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
****One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above and beyond you and I  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above you and I  
****Like a small paradise, like a scent of a spice  
****Yes, I guess I understood  
****Like a flower so sweet, like a lover of me  
****Boy, you make me feel so good.  
****You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
****So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
****Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
****One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above and beyond you and I  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above you and I  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above and beyond you and I  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above you and I  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above and beyond you and I  
****Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
****There is light above you and I**

The song ended as the crowd started screaming, hooting, whistling, and clapping. Syaoran was beaming at his wife.

The girls finished and lined up, the band members, Rayns Fyre also joined them.

"Hey, YOU LIKE?" Tomoyo screamed.

The crowd went wild again.

"That's good… I know what you're thinking, ONLY 10 songs, but you remember our dancer Fire," Tomoyo said pointing at Sakura, "her twins are waiting for her, baby twins."

The crowd awwww'd.

"Yea! So, we're sorry, no autographs, Fire and her babies need to get home… knowing the twins they're crying for mommy!" Chiharu laughed.

"We're so happy we did this and hopefully, in the near future we'll see you again! BYE!" Sakura roared as the curtains fell and the crowd started screaming.

They turned off their mics and panted for air, "Near future? How about FAAAAAR future." Tomoyo complained.

"Oh god so true! I don't know how we did this for hours! We only did an hour today and we're pooped." Rika moaned.

They all slouched into backstage to see Xenon, Yelan and Nadesiko beaming.

"Girls, you were excellent." Yelan said as she hugged each and every one of them.

**(Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that it's March 27th today… I mean March 27th in the fic.)**

"We're so tired! I am not dancing until the twins turn 5." Sakura groaned as she sat down on the chair and drank three bottles of water.

"That's a hard promise." Tomoyo laughed as she too drank a lot of water.

"Yea well, no my undivided attention goes to my husband and kids." Sakura said as she tossed her water bottle into the garbage bin.

"I do hope so!" came Syaoran's voice. They all turned around to see the rest of the gang standing there.

Sakura got up and hugged her husband. "I'm tired." She moaned.

"Let's go home." Syaoran suggested softly.

Everybody agreed as they packed everything up, exited the back way and got into cars –they didn't bring limo's because it'd draw to much attention- and left.

'Sleep…' Sakura thought as she fell asleep in the car.

Syaoran saw his wife and smiled. He stopped at a red light and turned his head to check out the baby seats. His twins were sound asleep. So now, in the car was a driving husband, his wife sound asleep and his twins sleeping just as heavily as their mother.

'This is what I call a perfect family.' Syaoran thought.

**

* * *

**

**Perfect family! Wai that's cute! So did you like this chapter?**

**Future Girls, Doo-Be-Di-Boy, Kissy Kissy, Butterfly, Dragonfly, Counting on You, Dancing All Alone and the Kimono Grandale Mix are all owned by SMiLE. DK.**

**Ace of Base owns Tokyo Girl and Delta Goodrem owns Not me, Not I.**

**Glad that's cleared up. Please send a review!**

**Next Chapter, Sakura's 19th birthday!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	32. Happy Birthday Queen Li

**Two more chapters before I jump to a year after the marriage! C'mon, I want the birthday for the twins too!**

**BTW I do not own the songs I used the last chapter. Half of them were own by SMiLE. DK in DDR and Tokyo Girl is copy written by Ace of Bace and Delta Goodren owns Not me Not I.**

**Disclaimer: **_Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary: **_Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages: **_Sakura 18, Syaoran 21_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 32: **Happy Birthday Queen Li

"Yea well, no my undivided attention goes to my husband and kids." Sakura said as she tossed her water bottle into the garbage bin.

"I do hope so!" came Syaoran's voice. They all turned around to see the rest of the gang standing there.

Sakura got up and hugged her husband. "I'm tired." She moaned.

"Let's go home." Syaoran suggested softly.

Everybody agreed as they packed everything up, exited the back way and got into cars –they didn't bring limo's because it'd draw to much attention- and left.

'Sleep…' Sakura thought as she fell asleep in the car.

Syaoran saw his wife and smiled. He stopped at a red light and turned his head to check out the baby seats. His twins were sound asleep. So now, in the car was a driving husband, his wife sound asleep and his twins sleeping just as heavily as their mother.

'This is what I call a perfect family.' Syaoran thought.

.- Next Day -.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came two identical shrieks.

Sakura woke up moaning, "Unnh… breast feeding." She gurgled as she got out of bed. Syaoran was at work this morning. Today's twin check up for the girls was Fuutie. Sakura walked into find her sister-in-law cradling Ying as Yang hooting using all of his lungpower.

"Aww, Fuutie can you hush up Ying while I feed the stingy one?" Sakura moaned.

Fuutie yawned and nodded. It was early 7 in the morning and they were all still tired from yesterday.

"Why did your stupid brother go to work this morning?" Sakura asked as she sat down on a rocking chair, lifting her tank top. Fuutie sat on the sofa and cradled Ying.

"That stupid loser said that they got a business proposal with the second biggest Empire, The Ookami League. Dad, Shoaling and Syaoran both went."

Sakura sniffed as she took Yang from under her shirt. He started snoozing. Fuutie walked up to her and took Yang, handing Ying to her.

Sakura sighed as she placed Ying under her left breast and almost immediately Taiyou started sucking.

Sakura looked up Fuutie and smiled, "Thanks for coming so fast."

Fuutie grinned, "No problem. Tomorrow is Sheifa."

Sakura gulped, "Will she try to breast feed Taihen again?"

Two weeks ago Sheifa 'attempted' to breast feed Taihen because he was screaming to much. Syaoran got to the nursery in time to snatch his son away from his sister. Syaoran banned Sheifa from staying in the same room as the twins for two weeks.

"I hope not. If she does, Syaoran will kill her."

"Was she on crack when she tried that?" Sakura asked.

Fuutie shrugged, "Probably was."

After a few minutes fell asleep. Sakura knew she wasn't going to sleep again so she brought the twins to her bedroom. She lay them down on pillow's and caged them with pillow's around them. She then took a quick shower and walked out to see her brats still sleeping.

'I'll miss you when I leave.' She said toying with her sons' hair.

Taihen was a manly baby. He was chubby but he had this cute scowl on his face when he slept. He now had honey golden brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. His hair was very messy. In a month in being born, he already threatened a few male characters who looked at his mommy.

Taiyou on the other hand was more like her mother. She had hazel eyes, a mix of green and brown. She had dark chocolate coloured hair, which seemed tame enough. She had a cute smile, which reminded anybody who knew her mother of Sakura.

"I know Syaoran will keep Yang, he needed and heir, not an heiress." Sakura said softly as she stroked her sons back while she played with her daughters' hand.

"You better not forget me." She said in a playful warning tone.

Taihen gave a soft snore and Sakura laughed a little, "Cutie." She said before she got up and went to brush her hair. She gave a glance at the calendar and saw it was March 28th today.

'4 more days until my 19th birthday.' Sakura thought.

'To think, I've been kidnapped by my ex fiancé, gotten married under a contract, had twins, married into the family of the KING of China, been announced Queen of China and even paid for my eye operation all in a year.' She thought as she started brushing her partially wet hair.

"Life is to short." Sakura murmured. She went into the nursery, brought the baby monitors. She turned it on and placed it on the side table. She hooked the second one to her belt and quietly walked downstairs for some food.

She walked downstairs to find Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa eating already.

"Hoe?"

"The twins woke us up." Tomoyo announced. Sakura nodded, "What about the guys?" Sakura asked.

Yelan had offered to keep Nadesiko and Touya at her place since Sakura's house was already crammed with the Li sisters, Sakura's cousin, Syaoran's cousins and even two people who attempted to kill Sakura and her babies. Nadesiko agreed instantly because she too didn't want to crowd her daughter.

Touya wanted to stay and protect Sakura from the 'Chinese gaki' until Sakura reminded him that, "Onii-chan wa baka! Syaoran is my husband loser!"

Touya had flushed but agreed to stay with Yelan. Fuutie wanted to stay with the twins rather her boyfriend.

"Traitor." Touya had teased.

Now Sakura and all her girls were eating breakfast.

"The guys are heavy sleepers. Eriol didn't budge when the twins wailed." Tomoyo murmured.

"Syaoran wakes up on the slightest noises." Mei Lin commented.

"He got his paternal instincts and wakes up." Sakura said.

Just as Sakura sat down to eat, her baby monitor went off and the room exploded with sounds of the twins. Sakura moaned, "Great, the devil's spawns have awoken."

Mei Lin laughed, "That's mean 'Kura."

"Syaoran is the damn devil and those are his spawns." Sakura snorted as she went to tend to her babies.

Tomoyo laughed as Sakura left, "She's taking maternity pretty well."

Sakura came down a few seconds later, juggling her twins.

"Help?" She squeaked.

Kiyoumi rushed forwards and took Yang from Sakura. Sakura smiled thankfully as she sat down with Ying in her lap. Sakura spooned cereal into her mouth as Ying sucked on her pacifier.

"Motherhood taking a toll on you Sakura?" Fanran laughed. Sakura glared at her, "'Least I am a mother, and I'm by far younger than you Fanran."

Fanran laughed, "True say. Guys are so idiotic these days."

"Touya isn't!" Fuutie defended.

Sakura snorted, "Yea right."

Everybody laughed at Sakura.

"So what do we do for the rest of the day?" Sakura asked.

"Spin the bottle." Mei Lin suggested. The girls shrugged but agreed to it anyways.

.- Later on -.

The girls just finished playing Spin the Bottle and the twins were in their swinging chair sleeping.

"Are the guys still sleeping?" Sakura asked looking at her wristwatch. It read 3:47pm. The girls watched movies, talked and played spin the bottle all day.

Tomoyo turned around and stared at the second floor. "I swear, knowing all of them, I'd say they're up to something."

"RYU!" Mei Lin yelled. Taihen shook and woke, crying.

Sakura shot a glare to her friend and said, "Wake your fuck buddy later, my son needs his sleep."

Mei Lin snorted, "Fuck buddy? Since when."

Tomoyo laughed, "Since you screwed each other good in London."

Upon hearing that the room laughed, softly since the twins were sleeping.

"Will you drop that?" Mei Lin asked, annoyed.

"Nope." Came a chorus of girls.

Mei Lin sighed, "Alright, I'll go wake Ryu up then."

"Get Eriol too." Tomoyo said.

"Don't forget Takashi." Chiharu chided.

"Mika too." Naoko added.

"Ryan, don't forget him." Rika ordered.

Mei Lin sighed, "You guys are mean."

"Just don't screw them good, eh Mei?" Sakura laughed.

"SAKURA!" Mei Lin screeched before stomping away.

"That was mean." Tomoyo commented.

"But funny." Hitomi confided.

They all laughed and agreed.

In a few minutes, groggy men walked down in sleeping boxers.

"Had a nice nap?" Sakura asked as she cradled Ying who just woke up. Yang had fallen asleep again.

"Unnh. How long?" Mika asked.

"All day." Naoko replied to her fiancé.

"Erg, stupid Syaoran." Ryu murmured as he plopped down beside Sheifa and started playing with her hair.

"OI! HANDS OFF!" Sheifa screamed. Ryu sniggered and said, "Coming from a woman trying to breast feed her nephew?"

Sheifa turned crimson and left the room, a hooting of laughter in her wake.

"So, what'd Syaoran do to make you losers stay up all night?" Fuutie asked the guys.

"Fucked us." Eriol replied cheekily.

"No man, that's Mei Lin's job." Kiyoumi grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Mei Lin howled.

Sakura laughed, "Oh well, 'least she didn't do Syaoran."

"EW, why'd I do my own Cousin?" Mei Lin asked, digusted.

"Because you're a horny ho." Takashi grinned.

"I'll turn you into a horny no Tak, if you don't fuck it now." Mei Lin growled.

"I can see the resemblance of Syaoran in her." Hitomi laughed.

"Syaoran and his brother." Sakura said.

"What about us?" Came two familiar voices, identical if not.

Sakura turned around to find her brother in law and her husband standing at the door.

"Hey guys!" She said as she got up. She had Yang and Ying in her arms as she went to greet the two Li brothers.

"How're the three most important people in my life?" Syaoran said cutely as he took his daughter and son from the arms of his wife.

"We're fine." Chirped Fanran, Fuutie and Feimiel.

Syaoran snorted, "If you three were the most important people in my life, than Shoaling would be my wife."

Shoaling fake cried, "I'm hurt Syao-baby, you were actually laying hints."

"When'd you go gay?" Syaoran asked horrified as he rushed to his wife's side, who was almost dieing of laughter.

"Since I met you, hunny bunny." Shoaling said seductively.

"Hitomi, some advice from a very disturbed man, get a straight one."

Hitomi hit thumbs up, "I'm working on it. I found your head of finance guy pretty cute."

Shoaling made a face, "Gavin is gay."

Everybody laughed.

"Anyways, the guys and I have stuff to talk about, see you girls later." Syaoran said as he kissed his wife and handed his kids back to her.

Sakura frowned, "I swear, marrying him, and I already feel like a widow."

The girls giggled.

"So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Dress up the twins." Fanran suggested. The girls shrugged and went to dress up the twins.

.- 6 hours later: 9:52 pm -.

The twins were finally sleeping. The Li sisters decided to go visit Yelan, Xenon, Nadesiko and Touya at the other Li Mansion. Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Kiyoumi, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Hitomi all thought they'd go around in the golf carts around Syaoran's property.

Sakura lay in bed, yawning.

"Twins are so hard! Syaoran you loser, why are you a twin?" Sakura asked.

"Because my dad had twin older sisters." Came his voice.

Sakura turned her head to find her husband, walking in looking tired.

"Hey, tired?" Sakura asked.

"Shoaling, Eriol and Ryu are a handful. Takashi, Mika and Ryan are the only tame ones."

Sakura giggled, "They always were."

Syaoran chuckled, "Listen, remember by cousin Shin Hugh?"

Sakura nodded, "Yea, his daughter Mira was our flower girl."

Syaoran smiled, "Yea, Shin, his wife Hanna and Mira are coming in a few days, so are Mickey and Kim. Kim is a month pregnant."

Sakura squealed, "I know this now?"

Syaoran laughed, "Yoshiwa and Katie are also coming."

Sakura raised a brow and said, "What's the occasion?"

"No reason, just thought we'd have a get together."

Sakura smiled, "When are they coming?"

"March 31st." Syaoran replied as they got into bed.

"Night." Sakura moaned as she snuggled against her husband.

"Night." He murmured as he shut the lamp.

.- March 31st-.

Sakura was feeding the twins. Everybody, I mean everybody was out.

"I'm such a loner." Sakura murmured as Ying spit her food out.

Sakura smiled, "Darling, it's only because you're one you hate these. Trust me, if you have Syaoran's appetite, you'll eat the house in a day."

"I agree sis!"

Sakura whirled around to find Eriol's cousin Mickey Hiiragizawa and his wife Kim."

Sakura squealed. "Kimi!" and she jumped up, hugging her friend.

"Twins, KAWAII DESU!" Kim squealed as she ran towards the Li siblings. They gawked at the lady who was pouring over them.

Kim suddenly spun around with Yang in her arms and said, "Temme 'Kura, how's breasting?"

Sakura made a face, "The worst. But I have twins, so it might be different for you."

Kim grimaced, "I hope."

Sakura smiled as she turned to Mickey, "The bruise heal yet?"

Mickey rubbed his eye and grinned, "Not yet, give it a year or two."

Sakura laughed as she hugged Mickey, "I missed you."

"I you." He replied smiling.

"And don't forget us!" Came Shin Hugh's voice.

Sakura grinned, "Hanna, Mira, Katie!" She said, hugging the ladies. She shook the hands of Syaroan's male friends.

"Shin Hugh, Yoshiwa." She said smiling.

"Yo Sakkie, wuz happen sis?" Came a very familiar voice. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Taro!" She squealed.

Taro Satsuma, Sakura's cousin who's Sakura's age. He was born the same day as Sakura was, they were born in the same hospital, their wards were right beside each others and heck, they even looked alike.

Taro had short messy dark auburn hair and light green eyes. He was as tall as Syaoran and built in the same way.

"Taro, you monster!" Sakura squealed. Sakura was 3 hours older than Taro so she still had the 'older cousin' rights.

"Aww, shut up sis." Taro grumbled.

"Where's Maya?" Sakura asked. Maya Rio, Taro's 17 year old girl friend.

"She's in Vietnam now, visiting her sick grandfather. She said she'd come when she knew things were settled."

Sakura smiled, "It's so good to see you again."

"YAM YOU FUCKING SPAWN OF THE DAMN DEVIL! GIMME BACK MY…"

"Who's that?" Taro asked.

Sakura sighed, "Kiyoumi, she so has the hots for Yam."

Taro made a face, "Yam Sasaki? Rika's elder bro?"

Sakura frowned, "Yea?"

"That looser made 5SD and Rayns Fyre a show ne?" Taro asked.

Sakura groaned and nodded.

"YAM YOU FUCK FACE, WHERE IS IT?"

"I do not have any idea where I put your beautiful thong and bra my dear Kiyo."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME SON OF A CHICKEN SHIT!"

"Dear Kiyo, chicken shit does not produce offspring."

"LIKE HELL THEY DO! YOU'RE LIVING, BREATHING, SMELLING PROOF! NOW COUGH OUT THE UNDERGARMENTS!"

"I did not swallow your lovely bra and sexy thong."

"IT WAS A METAPHOR."

"Darlin, show me what a metaphor is."

"HENTAI! BASTARD! YOU'RE NO FUCKING LESS THAN MIROKU!"

"You're comparing me with an anime?" Yam asked, surprised.

"SHUT UP! WHERE ARE THEY?"

The group laughed as they heard Yam and Kiyoumi bicker.

"You'd think they're an old married couple." Sakura laughed.

"Any old geezer can guess that." Syaoran hinted.

"Taro, you look so… gorgeous." Sakura grinned.

Taro smirked, "I've always had that effect on women."

"What about me?" Syaoran asked pouting. Everybody laughed.

"You ain't gorgeous Syao, darlin' your down to earth sexy." Sakura smiled.

"Jackpot!" Syaoran goofed.

"So, what we do now?" Sakura asked seeing that everybody was there:

Sakura, Syaoran, Taihen, Taiyou, Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Ryan, Naoko, Mika, Kiyoumi, Yam, Hitomi, Shoaling, Shin Hugh, Hanna, Mira, Kim, Mickey, Yoshiwa, Katie, Taro, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa.

"You do know we have 28 people crowding my kitchen." Syaoran commented.

Sakura smiled, "Then let's move to the study."

Syaoran scooped up his son as Sakura took her daughter, and now they all went for some re-acquaintance time.

Later on, since everybody is bunking at Syaoran's place, exception of the Li sisters who thought staying at Yelan's house would benefit the crowding, everybody went to bed, mainly being jetlagged.

Sakura and Syaoran were in bed and Sakura popped the question, "Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"April fools, yep."

Sakura frowned, "And?"

"And what? April the 1st has always been April fools Sakura, have you forgotten."

Sakura sighed sadly, "Yea sure. Good night."

Syaoran smiled as his wife closed her eyes.

'And your birthday, my love.' He thought before falling asleep too.

.- Morning -.

Sakura woke up, to find the bed empty.

'What time is it?' She thought groggily.

She looked at her digital clocked to find it was 3pm.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY WAKE ME UP?" She screamed.

'Wait, why didn't the twins cry?' she thought. She instantly got up thinking something was wrong, but was stopped by the smell of roses, and seeing the petals on her bed.

"Say what?" She whispered. She saw a pink envelope on her dresser. She got up and opened it, reading Syaoran's neat handwriting.

_Morning Love,_

_Of course today is April Fools day, but it's also your 19th. Tomoyo and Mei Lin have the twins. We've decided that they should try powder milk for a change. Let me tell you, they didn't like it, but they drank it nonetheless. Take a shower and you'll find another envelope on the bathroom door._

_Your loving husband, (cheek grin, yes Sakkie, loving –muwah)_

_Syaoran_

Sakura laughed reading the words in the brackets.

So she decided to do what her husband told her to do. She went into the bathroom and started taking a shower. When she walked out she indeed found another envelope on the bathroom door.

'That cheeky brat must've done it when I was bathroom singing.' Sakura thought. She wrapped her hair in a towel as she opened the second envelope.

_Nice shower love? Yes I did sneak this while you were singing, and lemme tell you, Fire of the Five Sexy Dancers, you have a hot voice! Yes I know, lame line. Anyways, go outside and open our closet door._

_Syaoran_

Sakura frowned seeing the letter had ended there.

'Alright,' she thought openly as she walked out, butt naked and walked to her closet. She opened it and hundreds upon hundreds of flower petals showered on her. Then, Sakura noticed a rose red dress. She smiled, taking it out, and found another envelope pinned on the dress.

_Like the dress? Designed by Tomoyo, under my supervision love, so no worries, it's revealing enough –winkz- Put it on and walk to my study, you have another surprise._

_Syaoran_

Sakura laughed.

"Another surprise? Dear Syaoran, you know how to give it to your wife."

Sakura put on her bra and underwear before putting on the beautiful red dress. It was a tight dress with a open V-cut neck. It hugged Sakura's curves and it landed right by her ankles. It was strapless and it was silvery, as well as red. It shimmered in the light.

Sakura tied her hair in a towel bun before walking down into Syaoran's study. In there were 5 people. An Manicure specialist, a Pedicure specialist, a Hair Stylist, Make Up Stylist and just a person Sakura can order around.

Sakura yelped as she was pushed into a chair and was started being worked on.

The free person brought another envelope for Sakura.

_The Queen of China deserves the best Sakura. After this, put on the shoes the make up lady gives you. You'll get a purse matching your outfit from the Manicure lady. Walk outside and Wei will escort you to the limo._

_Syaoran_

"Your husband is so loving." Commented the pedicure lady.

Sakura smiled and replied, "I know."

After an hour Sakura finished, got her red high heel shoes and a black purse. She walked out and Wei walked her to a black limo.

"Happy birthday Queen Li." He smiled.

Sakura grinned.

When she got in, she found yet another envelope.

_You're going to your surprise deary! Your babies are here, don't worry. See you soon._

_Syaoran_

Sakura smiled, "I can't wait."

Within half an hour Sakura pulled up in front of an airport.

"Say what?" Sakura said.

Sakura got out and the driver took her to the entrance. There she saw a red carpet leading to what read, "LI PRIVET JETS".

"Oh dear no." Sakura said laughing. She walked there, with people applauding her. She got to the gate of her plane and got into the Privet Li Jet. As she buckled in, she saw another envelope.

_Yes I know, how'd the twins come? I talked to a doctor and actually, they're set to go on plane journeys, so long as it isn't far. So I had to make two stops before I actually got to our destination._

_Anyways, this plane is fast so you'll be here in no time._

_Syaoran_

And boy was he right. Within 4 hours flat Sakura was in the heart of.

Venice Italy.

Sakura squeaked, "Venice?"

A limo pulled up to her and she got in, still in awe.

Again another envelope.

_Told you it was fast! Not long now._

_Syaoran_

'His letters are getting shorter and shorter.' Sakura thought.

Finally, the Limo stopped and Sakura got out. She was now in front of a gondola. Sakura laughed out loud as she stepped in, receiving the last and final pink letter.

_Yes this is a bother, my hand hurts from writing all these letters, but you're almost with us now my love._

_Syaoran._

'My love? Dang that's sweet.' Sakura thought.

Finally the gondola stopped in front of a beautiful restaurant. Sakura smiled at the man and got out, walking in, only to be engulfed in.

"HAPPY 19TH SAKURA!"

Sakura grinned with sheer delight as she saw EVERYBODY! Her mom, brother, in-law's, friends, husband and children.

"Oh damn." Sakura smiled.

"Now, we party! Kawaii baby!" Tomoyo said looking at her cousin.

"My, I've outdone my self." She said grinning.

After a few minutes, with Syaoran not insight, Sakura saw her twins and sat beside them. They were in cute little clothes. Yang in a suit and Ying in a frilly pink dress.

"Open the presents now please?" Tomoyo begged.

Eriol nodded, "That is a good idea, Syaoran should be here for the cake cutting."

Sakura smiled, "Alright, but where is he?"

Shoaling smirked, "Oh he'll be here."

.- Else ware -.

"I would like your biggest diamond and the finest golden tiara please." Said a very proud husband.

.- back to the party -.

Now, the naming of the presents.

Tomoyo- New clothes. More like mother outfits, two white dresses and three woven sunhats.

Eriol- A beautiful gold chain that had her name written in beautiful script.

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Mika, Takashi and Ryan- They got Sakura (all of them) perfume kits.

Li sisters- A plasma big screen T.V.

Yelan, Xenon, and Nadesiko- They each got Sakura a 24K gold ring.

Mickey and Kim- Pitched in to get Sakura an anklet.

Yoshiwa and Katie- Since Sakura liked the Ceroberus and Spinal Sun bear set, they got the matching plushies of Yue Moon and Ruby Moon.

Taro- Cheerleading outfit ("Sakura, you need to cheerlead again!" Sakura had laughed at his statement, but loved her present nonetheless.)

Kiyoumi and Hitomi- A shower bath set (bath bubbles, relaxing stuff and whatnot.)

Ryu and Shoaling- A Beckham jersey ("You said you liked soccer." Ryu whined. Sakura laughed.)

"Damn this is a lot." Sakura laughed.

Suddenly the lights went out. Everybody went quiet, even the twins. Sakura suddenly felt something heavy atop her head. Her hair was in a bun with curled locks coming down.

The lights suddenly came on and Sakura saw Syaoran above her, with a golden tiara on her head.

"The best, for the best." He whispered. It had a huge ass diamond on the center of it.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she stood up and faced her husband. She hugged him, and then planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"You're the best husband a girl can ask for." She whispered.

Syaoran grinned, "You're the best wife a guy can want."

The two kissed again, and applauses were heard around them.

'I wish life was always like this.' Sakura thought as the party began.

* * *

**This is a long chapter. I didn't feel like typing any more. Did you like it?**

**Temme what you thought… and OMG I have around 2000 reviews! WAIII! Thanks SOO much for reading and enjoying my story!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura**


	33. Our First Anniversary

**First Anniversary! Already ONE year! Two more to go… whoa! LEMON WARNING THIS CHAPTER!**

**An answer to a question I got:**

_It's been a year and a half, shouldn't Hiro be out yet?_

**Eep? I was sure it's only been 7 months. Hiro was sent to Jail in October, when Sakura was around 4 months pregnant. Then she went into labor in February, she was in her 8th month, which meant Hiro was in jail for 4 months then. Then she had her birthday, which meant Hiro was in jail for 6 months. It's now May in the story, and that means already 7 months. So Hiro has 11 more months left to do… yay! 11 months of freedome!**

**Disclaimer: **_Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary: **_Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages: **_Sakura 19, Syaoran 21_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 33: **Our First Anniversary

"You're the best husband a girl can ask for." She whispered.

Syaoran grinned, "You're the best wife a guy can want."

The two kissed again, and applauses were heard around them.

'I wish life was always like this.' Sakura thought as the party began.

.- Beginning of May -.

"NO! NO! DOUBLE DAMN NO ERIOL!" Tomoyo screamed in her fiancé's ears.

"Oh mother of hamburgers! Sakura didn't pester Syaoran this much when they were planning their wedding."

"Their wedding was on a tight schedule! Besides, we having 3 weddings on the same day doofus!"

Eriol slapped his head in remembrance.

It's been a month since Sakura's birthday was celebrated. The day after they celebrated Taro's birthday. Everybody basically left except Mickey, Kim and Taro. Taro's girlfriend Maya came but she had to leave because her grandfather was still ill.

Now, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Ryu, Chiharu and Takashi wanted their weddings on the same day. They all agreed on a Church wedding with the décor and whatnot as simple yet elegant.

Now Eriol and Tomoyo were making their guest list. The wedding date was held for August 18th but Tomoyo and Eriol wanted their guests alerted ahead of time. Mei Lin, Ryu, Takashi and Chiharu are waiting until July to sent out their invites.

"Why don't we just do what Chi, Tak, Mei and Ryu do?" Eriol asked, tiredly.

"Because you know that you'll slack off every time I tell you about it. Might as well just make the guest list and send off the invites when YOU'RE not being lazy!"

Eriol moaned as he started writing the names again.

"NO!" Tomoyo screamed again.

"What now?" He said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"My grandparents are NOT going to be seated all they way back there."

"Find dammit! I'll put them front row!"

"No, not that close…" Tomoyo said.

"Then beside Sakura?"

"She's in the ceremony."

"What about the twins?"

"Auntie Nad and Auntie Yelan will have them."

"So where do you want your grandparents?"

"How about 3rd row?"

Eriol grinned, "Thank you! At least we agree on something here!"

Tomoyo giggled.

Mika, Naoko, Rika, and Ryan decided that they wouldn't get married until this hassle is outta the way.

"I so cannot believe that Sakura and Syaoran did this in two weeks flat." Tomoyo moaned.

"They have a talent." Eriol chuckled.

"Yea, and their anniversary is the 22nd of this month. I so can't wait!"

"Who can? They deserve this year of happiness… not counting Sakura getting kidnapped by Hiro."

Tomoyo sighed, "Yea, but all good things come to an end. They've been freakishly too happy you know? Like with Hiro attempting to kill Sakura and whatnot, this seems to unrealistic."

"Then leave it at that. The two need the rest they can get. Apart from having twins, Sakura's still tryna cope with Hiro… and we still have a year before he's let out of jail. Besides, he can get a bail."

"What? WHY? HE tried to kill the Queen of China here!"

"I know, but all it'll take is a lot of money and the bail is set." Eriol groaned.

"Can their lives get ANY more complicated?"

"Just hope not."

"Anyways, where are you on our guest list?" Tomoyo asked.

"We're done your family, now onto mine."

"Your family… can't we just invite everybody that Syaoran invited? You two are cousins…"

Eriol chuckled, "You're right…"

"Just don't forget your grandparents…"

"Yea, after my parents died, it was Auntie Yelan, Uncle Xenon and my grandparents…"

"And no me?" Tomoyo squealed.

Eriol kissed her swiftly, "It was always you!"

"Let's go! I wanna see the babies."

Eriol laughed, "Alright."

.- Sakura and Syaoran -.

"YOU ARE GOING WHERE? WHEN? WHY? WHAT? NO WAY!" Sakura screamed at Syaoran.

The twins were with Taro and Kim. Mickey had volunteered to go out and buy diapers (and some beer while he's at it.)

"But Sakura… we've got a very important business proposal and we'll be back that evening."

"I said no! You CANNOT GO!" Sakura shrieked.

"What's the big deal? I said I'll be back that evening." Syaoran said, getting pissed.

"So, an evening is not worth it." Sakura fumed.

"What's up with you? It's not like May 22nd is a bloody national holiday or something."

"It's our anniversary Syaoran! Our FIRST anniversary! I wanted to spend it with you and the kids, not JUST the kids!"

"This deal is important! It'll increase our rates by 25 percent!"

"Bullshit to your percent! You're dumping our anniversary for a measly 25 percent?"

"25 percent isn't measly."

Sakura got up and flared at Syaoran, "Compared to MY anniversary, it is." And she stomped off to their bedroom, making sure to slam the door in the process.

Out of hearing all this commotion, Mei Lin, Ryu, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Shoaling, Yam, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Ryan, Naoko, Mika, Taro and Kim holding the twins, all came out.

"What happened?" Shoaling asked.

"I told Sakura about our 3 day trip to Florida. You know, the one where I'll barely make it back in time for my anniversary?" Syaoran moaned.

"She has the right to be pissed." Eriol said shaking his head.

"It is her first." Ryan mumbled.

"You're the devil." Tomoyo hissed.

"No wonder she's so mad! She wanted to spend this day with her husband and kids but at the end her husband dumps her for a 'measly 25 percent'." Mika shook his head.

"But… ugh! What'll I do?" Syaoran roared.

"Ryu and I'll go. We usually cover for you." Shoaling suggested.

"Will you?" Syaoran asked, looking pleadingly.

Shoaling nodded, "Yea. Just fill me in. I wasn't with you when the meeting was held. Then just, go to Sakura and tell her."

Tomoyo and Mei Lin shook their heads, "No. She thinks you're going. Leave it like that. Do what you did to her on her birthday. Surprise her."

Syaoran arched an eyebrow, "Eriol, Ryu, are you taking notes?"

Everybody turned to the two and indeed saw them writing down everything. They all laughed.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked. He knew he had done it this time. He just pissed off his wife a few weeks before their anniversary. Their first anniversary to top it off.

"Aren't we girls? 'Sides, I'm Sakura's cousin… I know these things." Tomoyo grinned.

Syaoran smiled, "Thanks."

"Just uh… apologies to her or something." Chiharu said.

"Yea, you gotta beg, grovel if you have too." Taro said smirking.

"What? Grovel?" Syaoran said bewildered.

"You should have seen us when we were 10. I stole Sakura's ice skates just for the fun of it and she wouldn't talk to me until our birthday. And it was November!" Taro said cringing.

"Yea, grovel Syaoran. We're her cousins." Tomoyo said nodding.

"I sometimes hate being a married man."

"Aw, but the kids are cute." Kim said, grinning.

"Yea, sex is the only good part." Syaoran mumbled.

"But if I understand correctly. You've only had it with Sakura once, on your honeymoon." Shoaling said grinned.

"Yea, when Akira and Seiko bet you… and Sakura got pissed." Eriol said laughing.

"Don't remind me." Syaoran moaned.

"So, you go grovel. We'll prepare dinner." Tomoyo said smiling.

"But we have the cook to do that." Syaoran said, startled.

"Yea we do, but Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and I have decided to attempt to teach Mei Lin and Kim how to cook today."

Kim grinned, "Oh I know how to cook alright!"

"Yea, rat poison." Chiharu grinned.

Kim laughed, "Did I tell you I killed a rat with my so called vegetable soup?"

"And Mickey hardly attempted to eat it." Eriol said laughing.

"You two, such pain in the asses." Kim laughed.

"That's why we're cousins."

"I'm surrounded by family and family of family." Syaoran moaned.

"GO GROVEL!" The group called. Taihen and Taiyou stared at their father. They were currently toying with Kim's hair, but the expression on their father was so much funnier.

"Alright…" Syaoran mumbled as he went to 'talk' to his wife. More like get a vase hurtled at his head at lightening speed.

"This should be fun." Chiharu whispered.

A murmur of agreement came.

.- Sakura and Syaoran-.

Sakura sat on their bed fuming. 'How **_dare_** he tell me he's going to Florida for some stupid business meeting on OUR anniversary day!' she thought.

'I knew he didn't love me enough to stay on our anniversary…' Sakura thought sadly.

**(They still haven't confessed their love for each other yet…)**

She then heard the door creak open. She huffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Sakura," Syaoran said tenderly.

Sakura didn't respond but shifted further away from him. Syaoran sighed and came and sat closer to Sakura.

"Baby?" he said as he lay on arm on her shoulder.

Sakura hissed and pulled herself away from him.

"Listen, I'm sorry…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? You're GOING to Florida for OUR anniversary! For what? 25 percent?" Sakura cried as her face turned red in anger.

"I-" Syaoran didn't know what to say. Tomoyo and the others told him not to tell Sakura that he's sending his brother… so what does he say?

'I'm not ready to be married… and here I am married for a year!' He thought stupidly to himself.

"I'm sorry… if it makes you feel better, I'll cut my meeting short and come back early on May 22nd?"

Sakura stood up and walked to the mirror, she picked up her brush and started brushing her hair, clearly ignoring Syaoran.

Syaoran walked up to her and encircled her waist with his large arms. He then leaned his head in and started placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck.

Sakura dropped the brush and moved her head so her neck was exposed more.

"See, I knew that would work." Syaoran grinned. He turned Sakura around and passionately kissed her on her lips.

"Forgiven?" Syaoran whispered.

"I suppose…" Sakura grinned.

"That's good… now what time is it?" Syaoran asked, knowing Sakura's instant reaction.

"6:25… why?"

"In five minutes it's 6:30…" Syaoran said smiling.

"What…what's up at… oh shit! Nursing!" Sakura screeched running out.

"Make sure none of the boys are around when you nurse the twins."

"Oh yea, I'm really gonna expose my god damn breast in front of them." Sakura hissed.

She slid down the banister and rushed to Kim.

Syaoran laughed as he lay in bed.

'I have to tell her I love her… if not… then the contract… 2 more years left.' Syaoran thought.

Downstairs, Sakura was nursing the twins, well one by one at least.

'I wish… I wish I could tell him…' Sakura thought as she switched the breast.

.- May 19 -.

Sakura sneezed as she wheezed out of bed. 'Somebody must be talking about me.' She thought.

"Arg… today's when Syaoran goes to Florida." She said to herself as she slouched into the bathroom.

.- Syaoran, Shoaling, Ryu -.

The three were in Syaoran's study.

"Your flights in three hours. Mei Lin, Hitomi and Eriol will take you there… just hope I can pull this off." Syaoran murmured.

"You can! Just pretend to act like me until your anniversary." Shoaling said.

"And Sakura will never suspect anything." Ryu added grinning.

"But she knows I'm her husband." Syaoran complained.

"Listen, apart from the scar on my leg, nothing about us is different." Shoaling said, "Which means you can pull this off and just act like me until it's time."

"And please don't do the whole letter then you did on her birthday. Do something… different." Ryu said.

"Oh don't worry," Syaoran said grinning, "I have the perfect thing planned."

.- Sakura -.

Sakura washed up and checked on the twins. She turned on their monitor before taking hers with her.

She walked downstairs to see Mei Lin, Eriol, Hitomi, Ryu and Shoaling leaving. Syaoran walked out of the study smiling.

"Syaoran… why aren't you in Florida?"

He frowned, "Syaoran? Uh, sis, it's Shoaling."

This time it was Sakura's turn to frown, "No, I would be able to tell _my_ husband from _my _brother-in-law."

Syaoran tried to stop laughing. He put on a confused face, "Really? Because, Syaoran just left."

"He… didn't say goodbye?" Sakura said, amazement in her voice.

Syaoran almost slapped his head, 'Shoaling forgot to say goodbye!'

"Well, he was on tight. He'll call you and the kids up later."

Sakura shrugged, "Alright. Um… are you sure you're not Syaoran?"

"For the last time Sakura, I am NOT Syaoran."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "I guess I'm just paranoid. My anniversary is coming."

Syaoran smiled sadly, "I'm sure Syaoran will be back in time."

Sakura shrugged, "Hope so… anyways, did you see Taro around?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No idea… are you sure he ain't sleeping?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll go jump on him."

Syaoran chuckled, "You do that."

Sakura then ran off to wake up her cousin.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, 'At least the others know about this. Hope Taro remembers I'm pretending to be Shoaling… hope everybody remembers.'

.- Noon -.

To loud cries were heard from Syaoran's office room. Sakura and Tomoyo rushed up to see what's up.

**(Um… oh yea, the Li Sisters are at Yelan's mansion, not Syaoran's mansion. So are Touya and Nadesiko, they're at Yelan's mansion. The others that you know are at Syaoran's place.)**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE DIAPERS!" Sakura screamed at Mika.

"Uh… Sakura?" Mika said uncertainly.

"YOU DO NOT STICK THE DIAPERS ONTO THE BARE SKINS OF THE BABIES YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU FUCKING MADE THEIR SKIN RED!" Sakura shrieked again.

Tomoyo glared at Mika. It was Naoko's turn to change the diapers today… more like Mei Lin's turn but Naoko forced her way into changing times with Mei Lin. Sakura sometimes finds the entire girls fighting over the babies impossible but it's cute nonetheless.

However, Mika thought he'd lessen the burden and change the diapers himself… he stuck the sticky onto the bare hips of the babies, and then tried to pull it off, but got pissed in the face by Taihen. Mika cursed as he tried again, but Taihen screamed… and here we are right now.

Syaoran came rushing in, followed by Eriol, then the girls, and then Kitty, the maid.

"What happened Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Stupid-Mika-diapers-stick-babies-skin-DEAD!" Sakura screamed as she lunged at Mika. He ducked but Sakura pulled his air and swung herself back, kneeing him in the crotch.

"Uh… what?" Syaoran asked.

"She means, that fuck face Mika stuck the diaper sticky on the bare skin of the babies and he basically tore it off when he found he didn't lock the diapers." Said Tomoyo.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to turn angry, "You did WHAT… TO THEM?" He screamed as he face faulted Mika. The kids stopped crying and watched in amusement how their parents were killing Uncle Mika.

"You will NEVER….EVER change the diapers of the twins… EVER AGAIN!" Sakura screamed.

"Why didn't Naoko do it?" Eriol asked.

"I was gonna… like in an hour when I KNOW they poop… but who the hell would have guessed Mika wudda done it?" Naoko asked, pissed at her fiancé.

Mika shuddered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry-don't-cut-it! Don't you dare talk to me ever again Mika." Sakura hissed as she took her babies to her bedroom.

The others glared at Mika and then walked out, continuing with what they were doing.

.- Later that day -.

Sakura managed to get some rub onto the twins' hips. They stayed in their mommy's arms until they fell asleep. They were, only 4 months old, and such cuties!

Sakura laid them in their cribs and rubbed their waists once again. Then she turned on their baby monitors and then took the second monitor to the kitchen with her.

Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko all went out gift shopping for Sakura.

Kim, Mickey, Taro, Eriol and Syaoran stayed home.

Yam, Mika and Ryan out to the gym.

"I am so tired…" Sakura moaned, 'And Syaoran still hasn't called me… though I'm pretty sure Shoaling… or whoever is here is Syaoran… grr if I find out I'm being played, I'm murdering him!' she thought.

It was getting late and Sakura was getting tired, 'Twins.' She thought. She walked upstairs and changed into her nightgown. She checked on the twins before getting the monitor on. She jumped onto her bed and groped the pillow beside her, where Syaoran is supposed to me.

"Baka…" She whispered. But just as her eyes fell heavy, the phone rang.

Sakura groaned as she picked it up and moaned a very gruff, "Eh?"

"Is that someway to greet your husband?" Came Syaoran's voice.

In truth, Syaoran was in the study, using Eriol's cell phone to call the phone in the master bedroom. What they did was the phone in the master bedroom has a different line. There is but only 1 number difference in the digits.

"Syaoran? Why the hell didn't you say bye to us today?" Sakura said as she rolled onto her back.

"Sorry baby, been busy."

Sakura snorted, "Yea right. Ok tell me this, are you here in Hong Kong or there in Florida?"

Syaoran frowned, "Florida why?"

"I've never seen such a similarity between you and your brother… I never got confused between you two but here I am today, thinking he is you."

"It could happen." Syaoran said, panicking.

"Not likely. I'm your wife dumb ass."

Syaoran laughed, "Well you're probably getting funny vibes since it's so close to our anniversary."

Sakura sighed, "Yea, that could be a reason--" Sakura cut off because she yawned, very loudly.

Syaoran chuckled. "Tired?"

"Unnh…" Sakura moaned as she rolled to her side

"Then I'll let you sleep. Don't have fun with the pillow."

Sakura snorted, "You think a pillow can enter me?"

Syaoran laughed, "I hope not!"

"Good night." Sakura giggled.

"Night." And they hung up.

Syaoran sighed as Eriol stood beside him. "She fall for it?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Hopefully. Just hope Shoaling and Ryu can make it back the morning of the 22nd."

Eriol chuckled, "Oh please, Shoaling your brother, and Ryu a family friend, they take after you."

Syaoran laughed, "You said it Hiiragizawa."

"Back to last name basis?"

Syaoran grunted, "Shut up. I have to sleep in Shoaling's bedroom tonight, _without Sakura_."

"What, King Li misses his wife's warmth?"

"'Least I have a wife to warm me up."

"I'm getting on too you know!"

"Yea in 3 months."

Eriol pouted. "Fine, I'm going to Taro."

"I'll tell Tomoyo." Syaoran snickered.

"Bastard." Eriol puffed.

Syaoran chuckled as he sat down on the huge red armchair, 'You're getting a huge surprise on our anniversary dear Sakura… and Shoaling, you best not get my company bankrupt!' Syaoran thought.

.- May 22nd: Anniversary day -.

Sakura woke up early that day. "I never wake up early." She muttered. It was way to early for the twins to cry, at least another hour and a half before they want their food.

Wait…

Take that back, it seems the twins knew it was Sakura's anniversary today and wailed out on her at 5am in the morning. Sakura rushed into the nursery, trying not to take anybody up. She took Taiyou, since she was crying the loudest –with Taihen sniffling in the background- and put her under her left breast. Taiyou instantly started sucking out the warm milk that came from her mother.

Syaoran, who heard his kids cry, came rushing into the nursery to find his wife nursing the daughter.

Sakura looked up, shrieked and pulled her shirt down, over Taiyou.

Syaoran forgot he was pretending to be Shaoling, but remembered when she stared at him in horror and turned around, 'Great, I can't even look at my wife's boob in peace.' He thought.

"What are you doing Xiao Chen?" Sakura asked.

"The twins cried…" Syaoran started.

"You never wake up…"

"I guess I'm just as excited as you are today."

Sakura laughed, "I suppose. You know when Syaoran's return flight is?"

"I think it's 10:55am…"

"Who's going to pick him up?"

"All of us. The girls are staying back." Syaoran replied, trying to hide his laughter. Sakura put Ying back as she got Yang under her right breast. Yang drank a little before falling asleep. Sakura pulled her shirt down and walked to 'Shoaling' who was currently turned around.

"I'm going back to bed." Sakura whispered as she walked right past him.

Syaoran flinched, 'No kiss?' his mind screamed.

'This is the first time I went… 3 DAYS without my wife kissing me.' He thought sadly.

But the sad smile turned to a smirk as he saw Sakura shut the door to their bedroom, "But we'll catch up tonight, my love." He whispered.

As soon as Sakura's head hit the pillow she fell asleep. (didn't know she was THAT tired…)

Sakura again woke up around 9, hearing squeals and squeaks. Sakura opened an eye to find her cousin, Tomoyo, and her friends, Mei Lin, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Kim, Kiyoumi and Hitomi all looming above her.

"Uh?" She mumbled as Tomoyo pulled her up.

'Syaoran, I hope you know what you're doing.' Mei Lin thought as Tomoyo started grinning like a madwoman.

"Sakura, get up! Take a shower! AIIE! Get ready dammit!" Tomoyo and Kiyoumi squealed.

"Uh?" Sakura mumbled again.

"The twins are with Taro, Kim and Mickey so don't worry. We have bottled milk for them and they seem to tolerate it… now do you want to shower on your own or should I help you?" Rika hooted.

"I'll go…" Sakura grumbled as she got out of bed. Her friends pushed her into the bathroom, but not before saying, "10 minutes. You ain't out, we come in."

That snapped Sakura awake. She brushed her teeth, peed, took a shower, all in 7 minutes flat. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out, only to find a blindfold ready for her.

Hitomi grinned, "Have a nice day Sakura." And she forcefully wrapped the blindfold around her eyes.

"Eh? What're you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

"Something that we're going to find enjoyable. Now, drop the towel or Naoko will enjoy cutting it." Mei Lin said.

"Hey, I have no clothes underneath!" Sakura shrieked.

"Doesn't matter. We know you have two boobs, a pussy, vagina and an ass ok, nothing new. Besides Sakura, we took showers when we were younger, together."

"But…Tomoyo, that's when we were youngers…"

"It don't matter Sakura. We're all girls, no guys."

After much fighting, Sakura sighed and let them take over her body. She felt the towel drop. Then she felt the girls push her to the bed and made her sit down.

"Arms up…" Mei Lin ordered. Sakura lifted her arms and felt something soft and velvety around her. She then felt it go tight around her breast and clasp at the back. Right then, she felt soft cotton float over her arms.

"Stand." Chiharu ordered.

Sakura stood.

"Right leg up." Kiyoumi ordered.

Sakura lifted her right leg and again felt something velvety around her leg.

"Down, second up." Rika said.

Sakura put her right leg down and left leg up. She then felt the same material around her left leg.

"Sakura pull that up." Kiyoumi said.

Sakura bent down and pulled it up, securing the panty around her waist.

"Ok, she's covered. Mei Lin and Chiharu, hair. Hitomi and Kiyoumi, fingers and toes, Naoko and Rika make up, Mei Lin and myself, clothes." Tomoyo ordered.

Sakura felt a chair underneath her. She then knew that Mei Lin and Chiharu started blow-drying her hair. She felt Kiyoumi and Hitomi probe her fingernails and toenails. She felt soft cotton on her face and knew that Naoko and Rika were applying the make up.

After what felt like forever, she knew her hair was tied up, with what felt like two locks hanging out in front. Her nails felt knew and her face tight and made up.

"Stand." Mei Lin ordered.

Sakura stood up, the soft velvet material pressed against her body.

"Ok, sit down, legs up." Tomoyo said. Sakura sat down, felt a silky material over her legs and brush its self up.

"Stand." Mei Lin said again.

Sakura stood and she felt Tomoyo and Mei Lin pull up a dress, that landed just below her knees.

"Sit, shoes." Chiharu said. Sakura sat, and she felt somebody strap shoes around her feet. It was a tie up shoe. The dress was tight around her mid-section. It was forest green, and tied up at the back. It was 2 inch thick straps that was tight around her breast. It loosened it a bit down, but it was still fairly tight.

It gave Sakura the hourglass look.

The shoes were silver and really high heeled. Her hair was up in bun and chopsticks.

"Yea, ok, now that I've been turned into a princess, can you take off the blindfold?" Sakura asked.

"No. I'm going to take it off, but keep your eyes closed. I need to put eye makeup on." Naoko ordered.

Sakura grunted but she felt the blindfold being slipped off her face. She was about to open it when Mei Lin said, "No."

Sakura sighed as she felt Naoko apply the make up on her eyes.

"Ok, we can't put the blindfold back on, because of the mascara, but keep them closed." Rika said.

Sakura sighed again and her friends took her downstairs.

"You're going into the limo, but if I find out you open your eyes, and trust me I have cameras set in your limo, I'll hurt you." Tomoyo said playfully.

"Yes mom."

Tomoyo giggled as she helped Sakura get into the car.

"Oh by the way, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" The girls shouted.

Sakura smiled as her eyes remained shut. The limo door closed and Sakura was out of there.

.- Li Private Beach -.

Sakura felt the limo stop and was about to open her eyes when she heard the Limo door opening. She felt strong arms lift her up and she squeaked. She instantly wrapped her hands around his shoulders, resting her head in that familiar crock in the neck.

'Syaoran,' she thought.

She felt them stop and he placed her on her feet.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. Sakura slowly, opened her eyes to find the beach house in the Li Private beach.

She squeaked seeing a banner saying, 'Happy Anniversary' hanging from one window to another.

She whirled around and saw her husband standing there, looking mighty proud of himself.

"When did you get back?" She asked as she placed her right hand on his cheek.

Syaoran raised his right hand and placed it over Sakura's hand.

"I never left."

"Hoe?" Sakura squeaked.

"Shoaling and Ryu went for me. I was posing as Shoaling so I can get this," Syaoran pointed to the beach and house and her dress, "ready."

Sakura finally saw her dress and gasped.

"Happy Anniversary, you look mighty sexy today."

Sakura giggled as she kissed Syaoran, "Happy Anniversary."

Syaoran was wearing a normal tuxedo.

"Where are Ying and Yang?"

"Mom's house."

Sakura nodded then wrapped her hands around Syaoran's torso, "So, what do we do?"

"Go horseback riding…" Syaoran grinned.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"You know I had a stable down here. We were going to get horses when the weather was nice. This is nice weather, so I have 3 horses in the stable. 6 more are coming in next week."

Sakura squeaked, "What are their names?"

"My horse is Lightening, your horse is Thunder and the other horse is Raven."

"What about the six coming in?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, them? We have Quest, Buttercup, Robyn, Bolt, Aqua, and Perry."

"Perry?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

"We'll, it's Periwinkle but to cut it short I call her Perry."

Sakura giggled, "Cute names. So when do we right Thunder and Lightening… and how do _I _ride Thunder?"

Syaoran grinned, "You don't ride him you ride with me, but both your legs swung to one side?"

Sakura looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure Syaoran?"

Syaoran laughed, "Positive…"

And for the time being, they horseback rode, fished, had a candle lit dinner… and now the entire day finished, leaving us at 10:59pm.

They both sat on the sofa of the beach house.

"What now?" Sakura asked. Eventually the chopsticks fell out of her hair and her hair was floating behind her.

"We do what every married couple do." Syaoran said grinning.

Sakura looked at him, "Sex?" She said casually.

"What else? Rub each other."

"That isn't a bad idea." Syaoran said thoughtfully. Sakura playfully slapped him, "Seriously Syaoran, what now?"

"I told you what _I want_ now. I want to have sex with my wife."

"Eep?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Why? Is sex so bad?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"No… it's just that… you know…"

"The contract?" Syaoran said dully.

Sakura nodded.

"Oh please, just because of that stupid piece of paper we both sighed, doesn't restrict us from enjoying our anniversary. Now either you come willingly, or I'll force you like I did on our honeymoon."

Sakura laughed, "I promise you this time, you won't force me."

Syaoran grinned as he got up, "So… you agree?"

"To what? Sex or the forcing bit?" Sakura said playfully.

Syaoran laughed, "You know what I mean."

"Yea I agree." Sakura laughed as she got up, took his hand, and followed him to the Beach House bedroom.

**Lemon**

"You sure about this?" Syaoran said huskily as he shut the bedroom door. He turned to Sakura who was sitting on the bed.

Sakura nodded, "I need my share of the fun too…"

Syaoran dove towards Sakura and right away started kissing her, his hands roaming her body freely. Sakura flung off her shoes and tangled her hands in Syaoran's hair, her legs wrapped around his waist. Syaoran pushed his shaft against her groin as his tongue intensified the kiss. Sakura bit back a moan as she arched her back slightly, pressing her breasts against her husband.

Syaoran pulled her up and trailed the kisses down her neck, to the nape and then down to her chest, he stopped when her dress started covering her. His hands reached back, pulled the string and yanked off the dress. Sakura eyes widened as she saw the velvet pink lingerie she was wearing. 'So that's what it was.' She thought.

Syaoran grinned hungrily, "I see Tomoyo got the right one." He smirked.

"You got Tomo and the others to do this?" Sakura raised a brow.

"I knew I would want you tonight." Syaoran husked as his tongue trailed over the skin on her breast. Sakura shuddered as he started kissing the soft skin that wasn't covered by the lingerie.

His hands trailed down and rested at her folds. He cupped it and ran his thumb over it, causing Sakura to screech in delight. She shuddered when he started rubbing faster and harder. Syaoran pushed back the cloth that covered her entrance and thrust two fingers into her. Sakura went rigid in delight and then melted into his touch, moving in the same rhythm he set, the same pattern he went, the same direction he drove.

Syaoran, with his free hand, went up and ripped off the top of the lingerie. He saw Sakura's plump, red, juicy breasts.

'Still ripe from breasting.' He thought. He gave a final thrust and withdrew his finger, licking the salty substance off his fingers. He then dove in for Sakura's lips, caressing her inner thighs, rubbing himself against her belly. Her lips called for him, taking in, drinking whatever he gave her. She thrust her hips up as she dove her tongue deeper within him.

Syaoran pulled back and trailed soft kisses down her throat, stopping for an instant at her neck to suck on it. He then stopped and continued his journey. He finished kissing between her valley and then kissed up to her left breast. She licked around her nipple, letting it loll between his teeth. He plucked it and licked the tip. He felt Sakura go wet, oh not only between her legs, but at her breasts too.

Syaoran smirked as he looked up at Sakura, "Did you nurse the twins today?" He asked.

Sakura frowned, "No… I was feeling milky all day today, why?"

"Care to nurse me?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "You wouldn't?"

Syaoran grinned, "Oh I would."

And he did. He started sucking on her nipple. For the first few moments, Sakura only moaned and arched her back, but then after a few seconds milk poured out. Syaoran pulled back immediately and gulped what of the milk came into his mouth. He smirked, "No wonder they love sucking on you. Soft and sweet."

Sakura blushed as Syaoran laughed. He thought teasing the right breast would be okay, but no sucking milk. That's the twins' job. He lolled the nipple on his tongue and plucked it with his teeth. He continued to kiss down, stripping whatever of the lingerie was left. He finally got to her hips, they were already rocking.

Syaoran lay a hand on her pussy, caressing it softly, he then bent down and softly kissed her inner thighs, as his hands still toyed with her.

"Syaoran… now…" Sakura moaned as she felt her juices run out of her. Syaoran chuckled as he stood up, he took off his shirt and stripped out of his pants. He positioned himself at Sakura's entrance and laughed, "How many this time? 4? How about eight at once." He grinned.

Sakura pretend to faint, "Oh please, your twins are hard enough."

Syaoran laughed as he rubbed his tip at Sakura's entrance, causing her to scream his name, telling him to take her.

"I will, on one condition." Syaoran smirked.

"What, you want a blowjob?" Sakura said annoyed.

Syaoran gasped, "You read my mind." He said.

Sakura looked at him, shocked. Syaoran chuckled, "No, kidding. No blowjob, not today. I want you… to…" He slightly put himself into her, but then quickly pulled back, causing her to moan.

"Come with…" he did it again.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed getting mad.

"Me to a business meeting…" yet again he did it.

"I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME NOW!" Sakura hollered.

"In three weeks…" And he shoved himself in, causing her being to shatter as she howled in delight.

He started rocking his hips as she rocked hers.

"YES, YES, YES!" She cried as he started thrusting. Syaoran quirked a brow and sweat ran down his back, "Yes to the meeting, or yes to pleasure…?"

"Both." Sakura moaned as her hands flew to the joint and she pushed him in deeper.

"Sakura…" Syaoran moaned. Sakura started breathing heavily as they climaxed. He pulled out and fell softly beside her, his legs tangled with hers, his arm wrapped around her waist. His free hand was caressing her cheek, then toying with the ends of her slick hair.

**Lemon End**

"I must say," Syaoran panted, "that was far off more enjoyable then our first."

Sakura moaned as she pressed her naked top against his body, "You said it."

Syaoran kissed her forehead and said, "I'll buy you a nice dress for the meeting in three weeks."

Sakura groaned, "Hm-mmm." She muttered as she nestled her head onto his naked chest, feeling his heart thud against his ribcage.

With a matter of seconds Sakura fell asleep. Syaoran smoothed out her hair and kissed her forehead again, whispering before he fell into sleep,

"I love you."

And the two slept tight for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I rhymed! The last sentence I rhymed! Tight and night! Tee-hee! So did you enjoy the lemon? I wasn't in a mood today to write a lemon but you guys have been saying this story needed another one so what better time then the anniversary.**

**So, this was a long chapter, did you enjoy it? Hope you did, till next time!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	34. You Can Stay Happy for Only So Long

**Happy life has ended… oh no…**

**Disclaimer: **_Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…I DO NOT OWN _**Playskool**_ EITHER!_

**Title: **_A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary: **_Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages: **_Sakura 19, Syaoran 21_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

**.-.-.-.-.- Chapter 34: **You can only stay happy for so long

"I must say," Syaoran panted, "that was far off more enjoyable then our first."

Sakura moaned as she pressed her naked top against his body. "You said it."

Syaoran kissed her forehead and said. "I'll buy you a nice dress for the meeting in three weeks."

Sakura groaned. "Hm-mmm." She muttered as she nestled her head onto his naked chest, feeling his heart thud against his ribcage.

With a matter of seconds Sakura fell asleep. Syaoran smoothed out her hair and kissed her forehead again, whispering before he fell into sleep,

"I love you."

And the two slept tight for the rest of the night.

Three days has passed since their anniversary and things have been getting a little tense. The business meeting was changed to a week from the anniversary, not three. Syaoran decided he would get Mei Lin, since she was the exact same size as Sakura, to come dress shopping with him for Sakura.

Sakura needed to stay home since the twins were feeling a little off today.

Yea so Syaoran and Mei Lin were at the store picking out clothes for Sakura.

"What do you want for her?" Mei Lin asked Syaoran as she played with the soft pink fabric of one dress.

"Something that'll match the Queens Gold mother has."

"That necklace is HUGE."

"That's the point dumb fuck." He retorted.

Mei Lin growled as she picked up a beautiful powder blue dress.

"Should I try this on behalf of your awesome wife?" She asked Syaoran. He shrugged as he went off to look for dresses.

"Fag." Mei Lin murmured as she went to change into the dress. Twenty-five seconds later she walked out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Syaoran." Mei Lin laughed. Syaoran walked over and his mouth fell open.

It was a powder blue dress with white stripes twisting up the flared sleeves. It was low v-cut dress that was tight all the way around. It has a gold belt that loosely hung from the waist and it landed beyond our average height, meaning you need to wear high, high heels. It had a slit running all the way up to the knees.

"This… is perfect." Syaoran said as he touched the sleeve, imagining his wife in the dress.

"See, Mei is the best." Mei Lin chanted.

"Riiight." Syaoran snorted.

"You are mean. I have no fucking idea how Sakura tolerates you."

"She's an angel."

Mei Lin smiled. "You love her?"

He nodded.

"You should tell her. I mean, two more years left, not a long time."

"If you said I had two more years left with training with the Li clan, it'd be forever."

"But considering what you are dealing with, two years isn't a long time." Mei Lin pointed out.

"Become dumb why don't chya." Syaoran snapped.

"Oh, if I did, then you wouldn't have your lovable cousin giving you such great advice."

"Eriol's better."

"HEY!" Mei Lin screamed as the cashier rung in the dress. They left home.

.- Home -.

"Oh god, the twins don't leave me at all." Sakura murmured as Ying cried to be in her arms.

"Maybe they're coming down with something." Kiyoumi suggested.

Sakura frowned. "I don't know." She mumbled.

Just then Syaoran and Mei Lin came home.

"We're home!"

Sakura got up with the twins in her hands. She walked downstairs to find a big bag in Mei Lin's hands.

Syaoran walked up, worried. "How are they?" he asked.

Sakura grinned. "I finally figured it out."

"What?" He asked.

"Yang, open your mouth…"

Yang opened his mouth. At 5th month in, he was teething.

Syaoran grinned, his eyes widening. "Ying too?"

Sakura giggled. "Yep, her too!"

"Oh damn." He took his daughter from his wife's hand and twirled her around.

"Daddy's girl is getting big eh?" He said laughing as his daughter shrieked with happiness.

Sakura laughed. "Both of them. Mommy's big man ne sweetie." She said as she threw Yang in the air and caught him.

"You guys make great parents." Tomoyo admired.

"I know." Syaoran laughed.

"To bad it's temporary." Ryu said sadly.

They all quieted for a while before Syaoran broke the ice by saying. "Check out the dress we bought you Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she handed her son to Taro. Syaoran handed his daughter to Mickey before taking his wife upstairs.

"They make a great couple." Eriol said watching them.

"I just hope they can admit their feelings before 2 years." Shoaling murmured.

"They will. Syaoran and Sakura are the densest people I know, they probably don't know they love each other yet." Mika said.

"No, Syaoran admitted it today to me." Mei Lin said.

"That leaves him telling Sakura and her responding." Hitomi giggled.

"And just hope Hiro dies before then." Chiharu spat before going with Taro, Mickey and Kim to play with the babies.

"That too." Takashi agreed.

.- 4 days later -.

Sakura was nursing Ying and Yang. Syaoran was sitting on a rocking chair beside the sofa Sakura was sitting in, in the nursery. Syaoran held Yang tightly as Sakura fed Ying.

"We have to get them out of this habit." Sakura murmured as Ying pulled back, not wanting any more.

"Give them until 10 months, then we'll stop." Syaoran said as he got up and switched the twins'.

Sakura sighed. "We have your stupid business meeting, which you unfairly got me to agree to at 6. Where is it being hosted?"

"Yoshiwa and Katie's bungalow."

Sakura whistled low. "That place may be 'diggin awesome' as Katie put it, but it's so far from here!"

"A two hour drive." Syaoran said as Sakura stopped nursing Yang.

"You expect me to leave at 4pm today just to arrive at the bungalow on time, then stay there until like 3 in the morning and come back by 5am? I'll miss nursing the twins and I'll shake with milk!"

"You won't shake with milk and the twins have gotten use to normal milk or powdered milk."

Sakura's eyes flashed. "Who gave them normal milk? As in from the fridge? As in fatal for babies because of the cholesterol?"

"I think… Mika?" Syaoran said unsurely.

"He will be the end of my babies." Sakura growled as the twins start kicking, sucking on their thumb.

"They're so young, and they already started teething?" Syaoran asked, amazed.

"It's normal. They should have their front teeth out by 8 months." Sakura said as she examined two bumps on the gums of the babies.

"When'd you become mistress expert?" Syaoran asked.

"I asked Mama when Touya and I started teething."

"And when was that?" Syaoran asked, interested.

"Touya at 7 months and myself at 6."

Syaoran grinned. "Teething, I can wait for, what I can't wait for are their first steps and first words."

"No parents can." Sakura giggled. Syaoran carried Yang and Sakura took Ying downstairs for breakfast. Sakura's hair was still wet from a shower earlier and Syaoran's hair was already dry.

Sakura and Syaoran placed their babies on the swinging chair where the two rocked to infinite fun. Sakura and Syaoran got their cereal bowl and sat down. The others were already there, eating.

Sakura put the spoon in her mouth and watched the twins kicking while they were rocked. She smiled as the twins giggled, loudly.

Syaoran laughed. "They're cute."

"Of course, they take after Li Ying Fa." Sakura said, cockily.

"Right, believe that why don't you. They take after Li Xiao Lang." Syaoran said smirking.

Tomoyo walked up to them and examined them.

She turned around and grinned. "They officially take after Syaoran."

Sakura pouted. "No fair."

Syaoran laughed. "Life isn't fair baby."

"Says you." She snorted as she finished eating.

Yam, Mika, Naoko and Chiharu also finished and went to put their plates in the sink. Rika then rushed downstairs and glared at Yam.

"You stupid bastard!" She screamed at her brother. Everybody was watching intently, especially Kiyoumi, (since she has a thing for Yam).

"What'd I do?" Yam asked.

"Mom just called." Rika growled. "She just went over to your apartment, remember spare key… YOU MURDERER!"

Everybody gasped.

"Murderer… what'd you kill Yam?" Syaoran asked.

Yam's eyes widened. "Shit… Element died?" He growled.

Rika lunged for her brother. "YOU MURDERER!" She screamed again.

Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Element died?" Sakura squeaked.

"Who's Element?" Mei Lin asked.

"Our mascot. It was the cutest hamster ever… actually she's Element junior, after the original mother but… you…" Tomoyo had the waterworks staring up.

"I thought I put enough food and water in her cage." Yam said scared.

"You-should-have-left-her-with-a-pet-store. She-died-of-lack-of-hygiene." Rika panted out as she choked her brother blue.

"I sor-rree." Yam coughed out.

The twins were screaming in delight as they saw their Aunt Rika kill their Uncle Yam.

Sakura shook her head as Eriol and Shoaling attempted to get Rika off of Yam. It didn't work so Syaoran and Ryu joined the battle. Eventually, Ryu, Takashi, Mika, Ryan, Eriol, Shoaling and Syaoran all had pull Rika off of Yam.

"Rika, it's just a hamster." Mei Lin cooed.

"Just a hamster? Sakura, remember Chiharu's hamster…" Rika said staring at her best friend, teary eyed.

"Yea, you mean Furball?" Sakura said laughing.

"Yea… Furball and Element had a play day… and…"

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. "Element was pregnant?"

Rika nodded. They girls all had fire in their eyes. They lunged at Yam but the men held them back.

"Shh, it's just a hamster."

"ELEMENT!" Sakura screamed as she tried to break free.

"ENAGGABGH." The twins screamed, trying to imitate their mother.

The men laughed as the girls finally cooled down.

"Mom buried Element." Rika finally said.

Yam looked so guilty. "Oh god Rikz, I'm so sorry…"

Rika had tears straining down her eyes. She loved Element the most because it was her own hamster. When the original Element died, it had a few baby hamsters. Rika sold them and kept the youngest, and named her Element.

Rika sniffed and turned around. "Can I take Ying and Yang with me?" She asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded as Rika picked up both the twins and left for her room.

Everybody faced Yam.

"I… sorry dancers." He finally whispered.

Sakura shook her head. "I… Element didn't mean so much to me… but… Rika… our mascot."

Tomoyo looped her arms around Eriol's torso. "Yea, Element meant the most to Rikz."

Chiharu and Rika nodded in agreement.

"And she's your sister. Touya would never do something like that to me. I mean, when he got ME mad, he went out and bought Suppi, or Spinal Sun, the matching set to Kero, or Ceroberus." Sakura said.

"Touya… he's… responsible." Yam said.

"I know, and you aren't as old as Touya is, but you are a year older than Syaoran and he isn't killing things that mean a lot to Sakura." Chiharu said.

"If he did, he'd end up killing the twins and himself." Sakura added, giggling a bit.

"So, do something that'll make your sister not hate you." Kiyoumi finally said. Everybody faced her and she laughed. "What? I am an only child but Hitomi is like a sister to me."

Hitomi giggled as she hugged her half cousin.

"Syaoran and I are going to get ready for the party. I'll nurse the babies and by then I expect you to make Rikz at least leave her bedroom." Sakura said before going to the twins.

Everybody left Yam and Sakura and Syaoran went up to Rika's bedroom, to see how she is and to retrieve the twins.

Sakura lightly knocked on the bedroom door and Rika gave them a sniffling 'open.'

Sakura stepped in with Syaoran close behind her. "Rikz." She said softly.

"'Kura." Rika whispered as she stood up, Yang on the bed and Ying in her arms. Syaoran picked up Yang and Sakura took Ying from her.

"Listen, Element was bound to die one day or another… but I agree, Yam was an idiot."

Rika groaned. "I know. He is my brother and all and I ought to foriv-"

Sakura gasped. "Forgive? Whoever said anything about that? You shouldn't forgive him because he did something unforgivable. But, he is your brother and he will try and get you to talk to him. Coming from somebody who was blind with a brother for 3 years. Don't throw everything back at his face Rikz. It means he loves you…"

Rika sighed and hugged Sakura. "I know. I'm taking this Element death to harshly. She was a sick hamster. This saved her from pain…"

Sakura patted her friends back and left with her twins and husband.

.- Sakura, Syaoran and Twins -.

Sakura fed the twins and laid them in the crib as they fell asleep. She blow dried her hair and straightened them with the iron. She then put on the dress, a pair of heels and a huge queens necklace. Syaoran put on a tuxedo as he walked out of their walk-in closet.

He picked up his sleeping son and Sakura took their daughter. They pressed the button for the elevator and stepped in, the elevator taking them to the main floor.

Everybody was watching X-2: X-Men United. Sakura and Syaoran gave Taro and Tomoyo the twins before Syaoran picked up his keypad. He hit auto start and his Black Lexus boomed to life.

"We'll see ya'll in the morning. Feed the twins, and Mika," Sakura said glaring at Mika, "don't you dare try and change them, feed them, play with them or do anything without the adults nearby."

Mika pouted as everybody laughed. Tomoyo and Taro placed the babies in the swinging chairs as Sakura and Syaoran left, not before kissing their children.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in the car as Syaoran started for the freeway to Katie and Yoshiwa's bungalow. 

"So, what is this agreement for?" Sakura asked.

"We're doing a commercial for new baby products. Since I ended up being a father of two at once, we started hosting diapers, bottles, pacifiers, and stuff like that. We're doing a commercial for a baby jungle gym. We're finalizing it with _Playskool_ today."

Sakura laughed. "And who's going to be in this commercial?"

"I was hoping for a certain Ying and Yang." Syaoran laughed showing his fangs.

"You devil."

"Of course." Syaoran said as he pulled into the freeway.

They were driving in complete silence until Sakura rolled open the window.

"It's nice out." She murmured.

Syaoran admired her beauty as he drove. He took quick glances at her until his smile faltered right away. He shifts his gears and looked at Sakura.

"Your seatbelt fastened?" He said seriously.

Sakura looked at him, her smile leaving seeing his expression. "Yea why?"

"Just pray Sakura. God dammit Pray!" He roared as he swerved the car to dodge two speeding cars. Sakura screamed since they were high atop a bridge.

Syaoran calmed down and got his car under control. But that wasn't it. Two more cars behind him were speeding… and he failed to notice them.

He was taking a left turn to take this exit when the first car collided into the back. Syaoran turned the car instantly to the left as Sakura screamed.

Big mistake. A car speeding from the left hit Syaoran's side causing his car to tumble and fall off the edge of the bridge.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed as she felt the car tip overboard.

'NO!' his mind roared as he saw flashes of his children… his wife… his entire life before him.

Out of pure instincts, he unfastened his seatbelt and flung himself over his wife.

"SYAORAN NO!" Sakura screamed as the car started to fall.

Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes as he felt the car fall.

"Just be ok." He whispered. The car then started to fall, to hit the highway right below the bridge.

"Be ok… and Sakura, **I love you**." And the car fell, both of them falling unconscious upon the impact.

* * *

**Car accident and whoa… an admittance…**

**Details on the crashers next chapter, but they aren't that big in the story. They're just four drunk teenagers who crashed into Syaoran's car.**

**Told you life won't remain happy… But a lot more bad stuff is yet to come!**

**Stay tuned.**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW… don't think a single car hitting Sakura and Syaoran's Lexus is stupid. They're on a highway so they are faster. My daddy was coming home from work last year on the local road when a speeding car hit him. My daddy's car overturned 7 times. He was rushed to the hospital and he, thank god, survived.**

**So, I don't find a single car hitting the Lexus a big mistake. No because my daddy had first hand experience. Sakura and Syaoran's Lexus were hit by two drunk drivers, speeding over limit on the freeway…**

**Yea so, that's my defense to what I just did…**

**But I still expect you guys to burn me on this… dammit I'm in for a lot of threats… -cries- im already scared of the reviews I'm going to get! –hides behind garbage can.-**


	35. Critical Conditions

**Tun dun dun… what now? Car accident? And… and… AND WHAT? You have to continue to figure out what's after the AND.**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 19, Syaoran 21_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 35:** Critical Conditions

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed as she felt the car tip overboard.

'NO!' his mind roared as he saw flashes of his children… his wife… his entire life before him.

Out of pure instincts, he unfastened his seatbelt and flung himself over his wife.

"SYAORAN NO!" Sakura screamed as the car started to fall.

Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes as he felt the car fall.

"Just be ok." He whispered. The car then started to fall, to hit the highway right below the bridge.

"Be ok… and Sakura, **I love you**." And the car fell, both of them falling unconscious upon the impact.

**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…**

"…Loose of blood…"

"Critical Condition…"

"ICU…"

"A coma…"

"Temporarily vision loss…"

Li Ying Fa was just waking up to the sounds of a doctor's report.

She attempted to open her eyes but couldn't because there was a cloth covering her eyes. She had heard moments of the conversation but she was still weary.

"'elo." Sakura rasped, her voice dry because of the lack of water.

The voices stopped right away and she felt somebody rush towards her. A hand was placed on her hand as she felt a doctor stick a thermometer in her mouth.

"Mrs. Li." Said a very unfamiliar voice.

Sakura didn't have the strength to move so she just remained still.

"You were in a terrible car accident. Right now I have your cousin Taro with me. Your brother was it, is with your children in the waiting room and your mother and your cousin Tomoyo are in no condition to meet you right now. So Taro is here with me."

And Sakura was grateful.

"Taro, could you please push the bed to the upright position?" The doctor said.

Sakura was feeling dead, dirty, dreary, mucky, sad, lonely and very, very much in pain.

"Sakura… you were sleeping for a week." Said Taro in Sakura's ear. Her eyes would have widened if she were able to open them.

"I don't think she is in the condition. We'll tell her everything when she regains her strength."

Taro kissed Sakura's temple before leaving with the doctor. Sakura lay back down, in her own darkness…

_Sakura saw herself in a car with her husband, driving to Katie and Yoshiwa's bungalow. Then, there was an impact._

"_SYAORAN!" came her voice._

_Syaoran swerved to get steady but another car hit him, causing his car to go over._

"_Sakura, I love you…"_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you…_

_Sakura, I love you._

Sakura jolted awake from her dream, her eyes still bandaged. Her hands rushed to her head to feel the bandage and it was indeed there, tight, and pressed against her eyes.

'He loves me…' Sakura thought. It had been a week since she first woke up in the hospital and she was getting better. She started talking, but her ribs were cracked, she had a broken arm and a sprained ankle.

And every night she had the same dream.

The last thing that Syaoran ever said to her. Yes, she was conscious when he said it and she heard it and believes it.

'My husband loves me… but…'

'How come nobody is telling me how he is?' Sakura thought as she sat up, her head throbbing like a bitch.

"Sakura!" Came Taro's voice.

"Taro?" Sakura murmured, her voice dry.

"Water." She rasped as Taro gave her a glass of water. Tomoyo and Nadesiko had the twins so Taro and Touya were in Sakura's room.

The only reason Nadesiko, Tomoyo, Taro and Touya can come in is because intermediate family only. Cousins, aunts, uncles, siblings and parents. Sakura's in-laws weren't allowed in yet.

Touya got a glass of water and helped Sakura drink. She then rubbed her mouth and held her brother and cousin's hands.

"It's been a week already. I'm feeling a lot better so can you… tell me?" She whispered.

"I don't think we're the right…" Touya trailed off.

"I don't want a doctor telling me my husband's condition Onii-chan. I want you to tell me…"

"Saku, did Syaoran unfasten his belt at any point?" Taro asked.

Sakura strained to remember.

_Crash…_

_I love you…_

_Be okay…_

Sakura gasped. "He unfastened his belt and threw himself on me."

Taro winced as Touya gasped.

"What happened?"

"Sakura, we'll… we'll tell you your condition first." Touya whispered.

Sakura nodded, not liking how quiet her brother just got.

"First, a few broken ribs, a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Bed rest for a month nearly and well, your arm will be okay in a month or two. The ribs, a few weeks, give or take." Taro said.

Sakura nodded. "What about the bandages." She said.

"The uh… Sakura…" Touya whispered.

"What?"

"Your head hit the side of the car pretty hard and well… you have a temporary vision loss. The doctors are saying a week or two tops."

Sakura gasped as her left hand flew to her eyes.

"Temporary?"

"Yea." Taro said. "So you don't have to worry. Auntie Nad and Tomoyo will help you breast feed the twins."

"Can my babies come in?" Sakura asked.

"No… they can sit in the waiting room but they're to young to come in. Nobody was home and mom wasn't about to leave them with the butlers." Touya said.

Sakura gulped and nodded. "When are the bandages coming off?"

"First thing tomorrow. The gash on your forehead is still healing and the bandages is wrapped around your eyes and your head."

"Ok…"

"You were in the ICU for a long time and you had been dubbed under critical condition."

"Enough about me, what about Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Touya gulped. "Mom and Tomoyo will tell you that much. It's their time now. We'll go look after Ying and Yang." He said before him and Taro left.

Sakura frowned. 'What's wrong with Syaoran?' She asked.

A few minutes later, there came a rush. "Sakura!" Wept Tomoyo as she hugged Sakura.

"Goodness Tomoyo, every time you come you cry." Sakura chuckled as she hugged Tomoyo.

"I know! God knows if you had died Sakura!"

Tomoyo and Nadesiko both hugged Sakura who sat extremely still. Nadesiko and Tomoyo made sure not to touch the ribs, the head, the arm or the leg…

"Mom." Sakura started.

"Yes sweetie." Nadesiko said as she stroked her daughters' hair.

"Taro and Touya wouldn't tell me how Syaoran is."

"Sakura, I don't think you should know yet…" Tomoyo whispered.

"Tomoyo, I have every right to know my husbands state." Sakura warned.

"Sakura, you just woke up a week ago, darling you need more rest." Nadesiko soothed.

"To hell with rest. I swear I will rip these needles out of me if you do not tell me Syaoran's condition." Sakura roared.

"Ok, ok… calm down." Nadesiko choked.

"Mom?" Sakura's voice quivered.

"Sweetheart Sakura… Syaoran's in a coma…"

That came as a huge impact to Sakura.

"The doctors have no idea when he's going to wake up."

The was another.

"Your doctor, Kaho Mizuki has seen Syaoran and said that he might stay in a coma for a month or two."

That was yet another impact.

"He has two broken arms, a broken leg, cracked ribs, internal bleeding, and a sprained neck."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She just had to lie down.

"Sakura, darling… he's still breathing on his own." Nadesiko said.

Sakura's attention snapped. "Still? What do you mean still?"

Tomoyo gulped. "Saku, the week you were sleeping, Syaoran was hooked to an iron lung."

Sakura gulped as she felt everything spin. Clutched her cousin and mother's hands before breathing deeply.

"There aren't any traces of amnesiac brain waves…" Nadesiko murmured.

Sakura chocked back a sob as Tomoyo and Nadesiko hugged her even closer.

'Syaoran…'

The next morning Sakura's bandages were being removed.

"One more snip…" Said the doctor and the bandages unraveled.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see black. She blinked a few times to see pure black. She sighed sadly. 'Back to square one.' She thought as she eased down on her pillow.

"Mrs. Li, I'm sorry to say but you have to remain unmoving for a few days. You're staying hospitalized until you get your vision back." The doctor said before leaving.

Taro and Tomoyo were with Sakura all day, and during the evening time when it was visiting hours, Nadesiko and Touya came. Taro and Tomoyo got special cards that allowed them to remain.

"The others are going crazy to meet you, especially Yelan and Xenon." Tomoyo said.

"But the doctors said only blood relatives and since we're children of brothers and sisters of your parents…"

Sakura sighed as she clutched her cousins' hands. "Is Syaoran okay?" She asked.

"Yea," Tomoyo said. "He's in responsive state right now. His pupils move behind his eyes lids but that's just about it. The doctors inject serum into his body along saline and liquid food."

Sakura winced. "Why'd that idiot have to go unfastening his belt?" Sakura growled.

"He loves you." Taro whispered.

That was a crash for Sakura, remembering what Syaoran had last told her before they both fell unconscious.

"How bad was the wreck?" Sakura asked.

"Total history. Your car just crashed down and luckily, nobody was there right under you. The car's carburetor and engine exploded right after the ambulance came and got you two out. The Lexus is history. Ying and Yang saw it on T.V. and they wouldn't stop crying. Even now they cry at home. It's only at the hospital, I think they sense their parents are there or something that they shut up." Taro said.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Will the doctors allow them in this evening?"

"We'll check. Now Sakura, you need rest. Taro and I will bring up food in an hour." Tomoyo and Taro kissed Sakura before leaving.

Sakura lay down, a swirl of emotions playing in her heart.

It's been three days since the bandages came off and Sakura's starting to see blurry gray. The twins were allowed in and they shrieked of happiness as they lay in their mother's arms. Sakura's ribs were doing better.

"Say Sakura, what do you see right now?" Mei Lin asked. Yesterday, all the other family members were allowed in and they washed in like a wave.

"A big blotchy head?" Sakura questioned.

"That's nice. It's me." Rika pouted.

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry."

"Say, who were the crashers?" Chiharu asked. Right now, the dancers were in along with Mei Lin and the twin babies.

"They were drunk teenagers. They were found another 50 miles up, in a ditch. They were arrested." Naoko said.

"That's sad." Sakura muttered as she kissed her babies heads.

"Visiting time is over. All visitors please leave immediately. Exception of those with special cards."

Mei Lin pouted. "Why does Taro and Tomoyo have them?"

"Because they love me more." Sakura grinned. The girls laughed as they hugged Sakura. They took the twins, not before they put wet kisses on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura lay down and shut her eyes.

'Is this what my life has become? Otou-san… I wanna thank you… for keeping Syaoran and I safe.' Sakura thought as she fell into a light, and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey! This was a Sakura based Chapter as you can see, but we'll see Syaoran next chapter…**

**EEK! –jumps into a dumpster and piles banana peels over my head- You don't have to KILL me because Syaoran's in a coma! Jeez! –readers throw watermelons at me-**

**AHHHH! Violence is not tolerate… AHHHHH! –dodges mack trucks- **

**Fine –snort- I won't update fast then… -sees readers glare at me and gulps- or maybe I will…**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**Lub Sakura…**

**And to think I still love you after you guys will kill me… -pout-**


	36. My own Darkness

**This is a Syaoran chapter! What happens in Syaoran's head when he's in the coma? This chapter'll tell ya all!**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 19, Syaoran 21_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 36:** My own Darkness

"They were drunk teenagers. They were found another 50 miles up, in a ditch. They were arrested." Naoko said.

"That's sad." Sakura muttered as she kissed her babies' heads.

"Visiting time is over. All visitors please leave immediately. Exception of those with special cards."

Mei Lin pouted. "Why does Taro and Tomoyo have them?"

"Because they love me more." Sakura grinned. The girls laughed as they hugged Sakura. They took the twins, not before they put wet kisses on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura lay down and shut her eyes.

'Is this what my life has become? Otou-san… I wanna thank you… for keeping Syaoran and I safe.' Sakura thought as she fell into a light, and dreamless sleep.

It's been two weeks since Sakura's bandages were taken off and well; her vision is 80 percent back. She can see figures that are close to her but things that are far away, such as her desk table, gets a little blurry.

"Mrs. Li, your vision will return a hundred percent in a few more days." Said the doctor.

"I hope. Doc how's Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

The doctor sighed. "Nothing new yet Mrs. Li. Your husband is in responsive state but no signs of his awakening yet."

Sakura groaned. "Kaho Mizuki told me that Syaoran might wake up in a month or something."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Li. It's highly unlikely that Mr. Li wakes up in a month. He has major wounds, internal bleeding, gashes, broken basically everything. His state in the coma is a way for him to heal, but the time it takes depends on how big the mental wound is. He risked his life to save you, and I think his mental wound will take a long time to heal…"

"What do you mean mental wound Doctor?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, his mind. He believes that you died and he doesn't want to live with that so he doesn't want to wake up."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Can I see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "No Mrs. Li, not until you get your entire vision back."

Sakura scowled as she lay down. The doctor smiled before shutting the lights and leaving.

'Syaoran… you have to wake up… I have to tell you… I Love You.' Sakura thought before falling asleep.

.- Else where -.

Running in the darkness… and getting nowhere.

"SAKURA!" came his voice… echoing off the walls of black.

"SAKURA! ERIOL! MEI LIN!" He screamed again, cupping his hands in front of his face to project his voice further.

"MOM! DAD!" He yelled again, now starting to pant…

'Where the fuck am I?' he thought as he sat on the black floor.

'Taihen, Taiyou.' He thought of his children.

Syaoran was trapped in his own darkness.

"CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?" He roared again, projecting his voice.

"SAKURA! MOM! DAD! ERIOL! MEI LIN! TOUYA DAMMIT!"

Nobody. The only thing responding to his roars were his echoes, bouncing, colliding back into him.

Syaoran screamed. Suddenly he felt hot liquid on his right hand. He glanced at his right hand to find blood pouring out of a long scar.

"What the hell?" He muttered. Then from his left thigh blood poured out.

Syaoran started to feel dizzy as he fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Somebody… help." He scathed out before closing his eyes to unconsciousness.

.- Sakura -.

Sakura jolted awake. Something… someone was calling her… calling her to save him.

'Syaoran!' her mind shrieked as she tried to get out of bed. But wires and tubing connected to her body prevented her from doing so.

"Dammit! My husband's dying and all you fuckers can do is tie me up!" She roared as she climbed back into bed.

'Syaoran.' She thought as she fell asleep again.

.- 3 days later -.

Sakura's vision was back. 100 percent of her vision was back. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before the world of colours and unblurryness came into her line of vision.

The first thing she saw were her children.

"Ying! Yang!" She squealed as she took her children from her mother's arms.

"Gumba…" Ying gurgled out as she reached for her mother's face.

Sakura snuggled her kids tightly in her chest. "Oh god I'm so glad I can see you two again!"

Nadesiko, Touya, Tomoyo, Taro, Yelan and Xenon were all in the hospital room with Sakura.

"Oh thank god Syaoran and I survived." Sakura whispered as her son reached and tugged on a lock of her hair. Sakura gave a sad smile.

"Thank the lords." Nadesiko sobbed out as she hugged her daughter.

"Mama, how's Syaoran's status?" Sakura asked as she looked at her mother.

Nadesiko shook her head. Sakura bit back tears as she turned to Yelan. Yelan hid her face in Xenon's shoulder.

Sakura's tear fell onto Yang's forehead who looked at his mother in curiosity. "Still in a coma?" Sakura chocked.

Touya hugged his sister while Tomoyo gave a tight. "Yep."

"Can I see him?" Sakura asked as she handed her twins to Tomoyo.

"When your dispatched sis." Taro said quietly.

Sakura growled. "When I get my vision back, when I get out of the damn hospital, when I feel better, fuck this! I wanna see my husband, is that too much to ask for?"

Yelan chocked on her tears. "Sakura, sweetheart, I promise you as soon as you're let out of the hospital, and get changed, you can see Syaoran."

The tears started falling now. "It's been a month! His birthday is in two weeks, he has to get up… he just… has to." Sakura cried in her mother's shoulder.

"Sakura." Nadesiko said soothingly as she let her daughter cry in her shoulder. Xenon, Touya, Taro and Tomoyo left, leaving Yelan and Nadesiko to all talk for a little while.

Touya and Taro held Ying and Yang while Tomoyo carried the baby carriers.

Sakura sat on the bed while Yelan sat on her right and Nadesiko on her left.

"Sakura?" Yelan said as she rubbed Sakura's back.

"Why? Why did that bastard have to go unfastening his belt? Why dammit!" Sakura cursed as she slammed her hand down on the bed.

"He… he did it to keep you alive Sakura." Yelan said in barely a whisper.

"So? I could have done the exact same thing! In fact I should have, at least he wouldn't be in the coma!"

"Then you would be, or worse dead Sakura! How do you think Xiao Lang would feel?" Yelan said angrily.

Sakura sighed as she dug her face in her hands. "I just can't… he… he said he loved me… his last words before…" Sakura's shoulders started shaking as her hands became soaking wet.

Sakura was crying more then she's ever done in her entire life.

"A month… and no sign of recovery?" She said.

"No." Nadesiko whispered as her and Yelan hugged Sakura tightly.

And for five minutes or so, Sakura cried in both her mother's arms.

.- Else where -.

Syaoran recovered from unconsciousness but when he woke up, his black land turned into a deep and dreary forest.

"What?" Syaoran gasped. He looked at his arm and his thigh and the bleeding stopped. In fact, there was no symbol that he ever did bleed there.

Syaoran ventured into the forest and every so often turned around because he thought somebody was following him.

"Hello?" Syaoran called, cupping his hands in front of his mouth.

"Is anybody out here?"

A cry was heard from far away… Sakuras cry.

Syaoran ran as fast as he can, his legs pumping, the adrenaline was boosting.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed.

"SYAORAN! HELP!"

Syaoran then found Sakura… bloody… and hanging limp from a tree branch.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran roared as he climbed the tree. He reached Sakura and just as he touched her, her body evaporated.

"NO!" He screamed but then the scenery dissolved, bringing him back to his dark reality that he was in before.

"Fuck this! WHERE AM I?"

.- Sakura -.

Sakura was let out of the hospital three days after her vision came back. It was July 2nd today and Sakura was let out. Tomoyo brought her jeans and a loose t-shirt… Syaoran's t-shirt.

Sakura wore her jeans. They were loose on her hips. 'Must be the lost of solid food.' She thought as she slipped into Syaoran's navy blue silk t-shirt. She put on her Nike runners and tied her hair back.

Her ankle was all better and her arm too. She walked out to find everybody standing there.

Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Yam, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, Shoaling, Mei Lin, Ryu, Touya, Taro, Kim, Mickey, Maya, Tomoyo, Ying, Yang, Yelan, Xenon and Nadesiko.

Sakura's eyes welled with tears and she hugged each and every one of them.

Fanran smiled. "Sakura, we'll all go to the limo's… you and the twins can visit Syaoran."

Sakura smiled thankfully as her cousin Taro helped her take the twins to Syaoran's room.

Just outside ward number A216, the Critical Condition floor, Taro handed the twins to Sakura.

"Can you support them?" Taro asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded. "Yea I can. Wait for me out here?"

Taro nodded. "Count on it."

Sakura took the twins inside the room. The room was dark, and stuffy. The curtains were drawn and behind it, was a silhouette.

Sakura had to stop her self from crying or else the twins will start bawling. Sakura walked to the opposite side of the room without opening the curtain that hid Syaoran. Sakura glared at the covers that covered the window. She snapped it open and opened the window, letting a nice breeze wash in.

'No wonder he isn't waking up. This hospital is a dump.' Sakura thought as she picked up the twins from the chairs she placed them on.

Sakura quietly walked into the curtain and found Syaoran, her beloved Syaoran, laying on the bed, pale, unresponsive and… almost dead.

"No." She chocked as she rushed forward, placing the twins on the far end of the bed. There were rails on either side of the bed so the twins won't fall.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said softly as she held up his hand. She let go and his hand fell instantly back to the bed.

"Oh dear god! Syaoran." She cried again. She saw his pupils move behind his eyelids, and she swore she say his eyes flutter before shutting again.

"Oh my god, you're in this state because of me." She said miserably.

.- Else where -.

_"Oh my god, you're in this state because of me."_

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'That's Sakura's voice!' he thought.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" He cried out, but no response.

"Fuck this, I can hear you, but where are you!" He screamed banging the black floor with his bloody arm.

.- Sakura -.

"Ying, Yang… come meet your father." Sakura called out. The twins, as if knowing the condition of their father, crawled nervously towards him, not touching any part of his body.

Ying managed to sit on the bed beside his left ear and Yang was near his right ear.

"Say hi." Sakura whispered.

Ying placed a pudgy arm on Syaoran's cheek. Yang bent down and placed a slobbery kiss on Syaoran's cheek.

Sakura smiled as she removed the drool from Syaoran's cheek and Yang's mouth.

"You should thank daddy. That's why mommy's alive today."

Yang turned from his mother to his father. He opened his mouth and made a gurgling sound.

Sakura blinked back the tears. She opened her eyes and saw Yang leaning over his father.

"Dada?" Yang said slowly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at her son. "What did you say darling?"

"DADA!" Yang shrieked as he tried hugging his father's face.

.- Else where -.

_"DADA!"_

Syaoran's eyes also widened. 'That sounds like… like one of the twins!' he thought quickly to himself.

'They can talk?'

_"DADA! DADA!"_

"THEY CAN TALK? WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHY CAN'T I SEE MY TWINS?" He cried out to the sky.

.- Real world -.

Sakura picked up Ying and Yang. She kissed both their cheeks before turning to Yang. "Dada'll be find sweetheart."

Ying took one last look at her father before digging her face in her mother's neck.

"DADA!" Yang cried out, reaching for his father. Sakura opened the door and Taro was still standing there.

"DADA! DADA!" Yang kept saying.

Taro was shocked. "He can talk?" He said taking Taihen from Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "He just learned how to say Dada."

"Must be some vibe he's getting from Syaoran. Come on big man, let's get you home to sleep." Taro said as he patted Taihen's back.

"DADA! DADA! DAAADAAA!" Yang cried as he fought his uncle to get to his father.

"Oh dear god, he misses Syaoran already." Sakura whispered.

Taro patted Yang's back. "Don't worry sport. You're uncles will be sub daddies for you until the real deal wakes up!"

Yang pouted as he said, Dada, one more time before finally shutting up.

Sakura looked back and stared at Syaoran's door.

'Please Syaoran, please wake up…'

.- Else where -.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed, his emotions finally kicking in. Tears formed in his eyes as he sunk to the floor, punching it.

"Dammit." He said vigorously rubbing his eyes.

"Dammit it all!"

.- Next Day -.

Sakura returned to the hospital alone the very next day.

She was told that even if you're unconscious or in a coma, talking to the person really helps because they can still hear you.

Sakura got into Syaoran's ward and shut the door. She took a seat beside him and started talking, nonsense and sense alike.

"Did you hear Taihen call for you yesterday?" Sakura asked as she stroked Syaoran's wrist.

Both of Syaoran's arms healed and his leg was being healed up. His ribs were okay and the internal bleeding stopped.

"Poor kid, he cried for you all night. When it was very, very dark, Shoaling had to come and pretend to be you. Taihen didn't see Shoaling but his voice his exactly like yours so Taihen assumed Shoaling was you and finally fell asleep."

Sakura tried with her every will power to keep from crying.

"Syaoran, I love you! Please you have to wake up!"

.- Else where -.

_"Syaoran, I love you! Please you have to wake up!"_

Syaoran searched around. He was in his house now, running through, looking for his wife and children, but he can't seem to find them. He can hear Sakura's voice but where is she?

"Where are you? Where am I? When the fuck am I getting out of here?" he roared.

.- Sakura -.

"I wrote a song last night for you, I'll sing it to you." Sakura whispered as she got a piece of paper out.

She cleared her throat and started humming the tune. Then she started singing.

**Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru  
****Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita  
****Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA  
****Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite**

Sakura had tears in her eyes by the end of the first part. She swore she saw Syaoran open his eyes but maybe she just had her hopes risen.

'Dammit! Do I seriously think a song will wake him up?' Sakura thought as she held his hand tight in hers.

**Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo  
****ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake**  
**Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta  
****Te no hira no kioku haruka  
****Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku**

Syaoran was listening to his song… deep…

He was now in a white room, with his wife… Sakura in a wedding dress at an alter.

'I'm… am I thinking of the time I got married to her?' Syaoran thought to himself as he listened to Sakura's voice drift into his mind.

**Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo  
****Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu  
****Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA  
****Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite**

Sakura smiled as she remembered the stage show she had months ago. 'That's so faraway compared to today.' She thought as she sung quietly with all her might.

'Syaoran…' she thought.

**Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de  
****ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni  
****Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo  
****Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku  
****Sayonara no RIZUMU**

"YING FA!" Syaoran roared as the wedding hall dissolved.

"Oh crud this! I've been in this place forever! When am I getting out? Quit playing around with my head God! I've had enough!"

**Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni  
****Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no**

Sakura sighed, as it was a slight interlude. "Syaoran." She whispered.

**Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte  
****ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka  
****Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo  
****Mou ichido te ni suru made  
****Kesanaide tomoshibi  
****Kuruma ha mawaru yo**

The song ended and Sakura kissed Syaoran's forehead.

"I love you! Please get up soon." And she left, since visiting hours were done and she needed to feed her kids.

.- Else where -.

_"I love you! Please get up soon."_

"I love you too… my Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he leaned up against a wall. He was currently seeing himself in his own house, in his own bedroom. Except the walls were slashed with blood.

"I love you too."

* * *

**That was an entirely sad chapter! Yes, It's been a month and Syaoran still isn't awake! Two weeks till his 22nd birthday… and Yang started talking.**

**Hey! I started talking when I was five months old so poopy! Hehehe! Anyways, this story is finally getting somewhere, and Hiro, yes Hiro will be making a show up in around 4 more chapters!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW I don't own the song. It's from Gundam Seed and I really liked the lyrics so I just HAD to add the song! Gundam Seed is a great Anime with totally cool songs!**


	37. Trying to Bring him back

**Alright so… Syaoran's mind we've entered but now what? WHAT NOW? AHHH! I'M SO… GURGANBASH RIGHT NOW! Hoe… what the hell is gurganbash? Damn I'm going crazy! Enjoy!**

**BTW ppl have been asking for the name of the song in the pervious chapter. It's called **_Akatsuki No Kuruma _**in English **_Dawn's Carriage_**. It's the first ending song.**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 19, Syaoran 22_

And now, for this heartfelt story to being… 

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 37:** Trying to Bring him back

"_I love you! Please get up soon."_

"I love you too… my Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he leaned up against a wall. He was currently seeing himself in his own house, in his own bedroom. Except the walls were slashed with blood.

"I love you too."

.- Five days later -.

The five days went by bitterly for the entire Li household. It was late 11:49 pm and everybody was sound asleep… everybody except Sakura and Yang.

Ying was sleeping in her crib but Sakura was walking around with Yang in her arms, patting his back, trying everything to get him to fall asleep.

'Shit, I might have to take Yang to Shoaling again.' Sakura thought as her clock beeped midnight.

Sakura opened her bedroom door with a whimpering Yang in her arms. She walked to Shoaling's bedroom and quietly knocked. After a few minutes Shoaling opened the door, his eyes barely open from sleep.

"Yea sis?" He slurred.

"Yang… please?" Sakura begged.

Shoaling nodded as he straightened, his sleep evaporating at the sound of his nephew whimpering. Shoaling took Yang in his arms, cleared his throat and made it a tad bit deeper. Syaoran's voice was a little deeper than Shoaling's but if the brothers wanted, they could and would be able to imitate each other.

Shoaling patted Yang's back as he walked around his room. Sakura leaned up against his doorframe, trying to watch her brother-in-law working with her son.

"Son, it's me…" Shoaling said in a perfect imitation of Syaoran. Sakura smiled, imaging that it really was Syaoran. She shook her head, fighting the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

A few minutes later Shoaling walked back to Sakura with a sleeping Taihen in his arms. He smiled as he handed him to her.

"If he wakes up… just bring him over alright sis?" He said as he kissed Taihen's forehead.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Xiao Chen." He said to her bro-in-law.

"No big sis." He said before shutting his door. Sakura walked back to her bedroom. Eriol and Ryu had moved the cribs to the master bedroom where Sakura sleeps. In case something were to happen, and the twins woke up early morning, Sakura could access them easily.

Sakura placed Yang in his crib, tucked him in and fell into her bed. She groped the pillow beside her and sighed. 'Syaoran,' she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Seconds turned to Minutes. Minutes turned to Hours. Hours turned to Days. Days turned to Weeks but Syaoran will wasn't awake yet.

Sakura was sitting with Syaoran in a twelve star hospital room. After major surgeries they transferred Syaoran to a private room on a private floor.

Taro and Kim had the twins while Sakura had some alone time with her husband.

She held his hand as she held back her tears.

"Syaoran, your 22nd birthday is in two days. Aren't you going to wake up?" She whispered.

No answer. Sakura saw the rise and fall of his chest and his pupils move behind his eyelids, but no response.

Sakura blinked back tears as she tightened her grip on Syaoran's hand.

"You're all better Syaoran. No internal bleeding and your broken bones are healed… so why are you getting up?" Sakura cried as the battle of fighting back tears was lost and she started shaking.

.- Else where -.

_"You're all better Syaoran. No internal bleeding and your broken bones are healed… so why are you getting up?"_

Syaoran was slouched up against a tree stump, listening to his wife. After the past, god only knows how long, of trying to communicate with his wife, he found it was hopeless.

'I'm stuck here.' He thought bitterly to himself as he threw a pebble at a deer. The deer suddenly grew fangs and a mane and transformed into a lion. It charged at Syaoran but flew right through him.

'I'm living in my own darkness now.' He thought angrily as he got up and kick the stump. The stump wiggle free and flew into the sun.

Syaoran frowned. "WHAT THE HELL? FLYING STUMPS? NOW THAT'S A NEW ONE!"

He growled as he punched another tree.

"SAKURA DAMMIT! SAKURA!"

.- Sakura -.

_'Sakura,'_ a soft whisper escaped Syaoran's lips.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at her husband. "Syaoran? SYAORAN?" She screamed.

Hearing her screams, Ryu, Eriol and Touya rushed in.

"What happened?" Touya asked.

"He…he said my name." Sakura said as tears of happiness trailed down her cheeks.

Touya, Eriol and Ryu exchanged shocked glances as they all rushed to Syaoran's side.

"Syaoran, man say something!" Eriol struggled as he grabbed Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran remained unresponsive.

Sakura sank to her knees as Touya grabbed her around the shoulder. "Cheer up Imoto, him saying your name is a huge news."

Sakura dug her face into her brother's shoulder. "But Onii-chan, his twenty second birthday is in two days! It's been a month since our crash and he… what if he never?" Sakura coughed as she drenched her brother's shirt.

Touya led Sakura to a seat and patted her back. "Listen, he said your name. Give him time, a month more and he'll be up."

Sakura hiccupped and nodded. "I hope you're right." She murmured.

'So do I.' Touya added as an afterthought as he patted his sister's back.

Hours later, when visiting hours ended, Sakura sat in a deserted home with her twins, Taro, Tomoyo, Nadesiko and Touya.

Syaoran's birthday was the day after tomorrow and the guys have gone out to buy presents. Sakura breast fed the twins and lay them in their carrier. She sat on the sofa as they fell asleep. Taro and Touya were doing everything in their might to help Taihen fall asleep. Shoaling wasn't here, to bad, so Yang might cry out of his father any second.

Ying started fidgeting and Sakura went to get her.

"Ma," Ying gurgled as she dug her face into her mother's neck. Sakura smiled, a few days ago, Ying started saying Mama.

It's cute actually, Yang's first words were Dada and Ying's was Mama.

Sakura smiled as she stroked her daughters silky brown hair. "Mom's right here sweet." She said as she cradled her daughter in her arms.

"So what you get Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smiled. "The twins finger painted, supervision compliments to Eriol, Takashi, Mika, Taro and Ryu, and I got a pocket watch, with one side that had a picture of me and the twins."

Nadesiko smiled. "That's cute!"

"What about you guys?"

Nadesiko grinned. "A Rolex wristwatch. I guess Syaoran's going to do some hard thinking, a pocket watch or a Rolex watch."

Touya laughed. "No, Taro and I though it'd be funny to get him boxers."

Taro laughed. "I got Syaoran a Homer Simpson pair of boxers."

Touya grinned. "I got the gaki a pair of Peter Griffin pair of boxers."

Tomoyo raised a brow. "The Simpson's and Family Guy?"

"You boys watch to much American Satellite." Nadesiko shook her head.

"What?" Touya and Taro shared identical grins.

Sakura laughed. "He just might burn them."

Tomoyo giggled. "True. Oh, I got him a training outfit."

"Let me think, green with the Ying Yang insignia on it." Sakura said smiling.

"How'd you guess?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Mei Lin told me." Sakura giggled.

"Curse her…" Tomoyo laughed.

Nadesiko shook her head. "You kids. Now tell me, what do you want to eat?"

"Mama, that's why we have a cook." Sakura told her mother.

"Yes I know, but after arriving at Hong Kong, I've not cooked yet."

Sakura hugged her mother. "Alright mama, tell Kei, our new cook, to let you cook, orders from the Queen."

Nadesiko laughed as she hugged her daughter. "I love you my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura hugged her mother back. "I love you too mama."

Nadesiko got up and walked to the kitchen. Touya had an anime sweat drop on his head. "Does mom like cooking, or does she like cooking?"

Sakura giggled. "I think she likes cooking."

The gang chuckled. "So what is everybody buying?" Taro asked.

"I think Rayns Fyre was going to get Syaoran a groupie t-shirt." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

Taro and Touya laughed.

"Mei Lin was going to get him an expensive new cell phone." Sakura said.

"Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were going to do a 5SD CD remix." Tomoyo said.

"Uh, Taro, your girlfriend, Maya was going to get him a cologne set." Sakura smiled.

"Shoaling and Yam were going to get him a pair of bra's… I think that's what Rika told me." Tomoyo said frowning.

"Bras?" Taro coughed.

Sakura laughed. "You know Yam and Xiao Chen. As for Yelan and Xenon, I think they were getting him a sword." Tomoyo said.

Touya nodded as he took his niece from his sister. "You guys have great taste."

Sakura smiled. "Obviously."

"I wasn't talking about you." Touya teased.

Sakura pouted. "Idiot."

"Kaijuu."

"Baka!"

"Gaki."

"Bakayaro!" Sakura glared at him.

"You just said that." Touya chuckled.

"Fart face."

"Booger breather."

"Poopy man!"

"Boogie Woman."

"Ass picker."

"Donkey fucker."

"Gerbil eater!"

"Rat fryer."

"Paper licker."

"Ass cracker."

"Boob sucker."

"Smelly slut."

"What the hell? Can you get any lamer?" Sakura laughed.

Touya glared at her. "Well we basically went to every and any possible curse."

Sakura laughed. "I guess."

The day went by. The other came back with their gifts and Nadesiko and the cook Kei cooked up a gourmet meal. Everybody dined and finally went to bed.

Sakura decided to get Shoaling to put Yang to bed so nobody wakes up at midnight. That plan worked beautifully…

And today is Syaoran's birthday.

Sakura got up, took a shower, showered the twins and walked downstairs at 1pm.

"Ready?" She said to the group of over twenty people.

They nodded as they all got into the limo's and rode to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital, only four people can go in at once. Sakura, Taro, Tomoyo and Touya went in first, along with the twins. They set their gifts on the side table and said a short happy birthday to Syaoran.

.- Else where -.

_"Happy birthday Syaoran."_

"_Happy returns of the day my son."_

"_Yo, you're twenty two Xiao Lang!"_

"_You're old! HAH!"_

"_Happy birthday man."_

"_What's up Syaoran? Happy birthday bro!"_

"_Hope you like the boxers. Haha!"_

Syaoran kept on hearing well wishes from his friends and family.

'So I guess it's July 13th today?' He thought to himself as he tried to picture his family.

'Which means I've been like this for nearly a two months now.'

Syaoran kicked a tree and splashed a small pond. "This is hell. I swear being in hell would be better than this." He growled.

.- Real world -.

The presents were all placed on Syaoran's bedside and everybody had five minutes with him. Finally it was Sakura and the twins.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura smiled, feeling a lot better now that everybody was acting like nothing happened to Syaoran.

"Dada!" Yang said as he placed a soft hand on Syaoran's cheek.

"Da-da?" Ying strained out, shrieking with happiness.

Sakura giggled. "Yes guys, it's dada!"

"Nammy Obla?" They said.

Sakura laughed hard. "Yes, it's daddy's happy birthday."

The twins looked at each other then grinned, before placing a wet kiss on their fathers cheek.

"NAMMY OBLA!" They shrieked as they hit Syaoran on the chest.

Sakura winced as she picked up her kids. "Careful now."

They looked at their mother as if they understood.

"Dad's 22 today!" Sakura told her twins. The twins squirmed and Sakura placed them beside him.

They touched his cheek and looked at his pupils move behind his eyelids. Ying got scared and almost started crying. Sakura picked her up and cooed her as she watched her son. He was brave, 'A trait from his father.' Sakura thought. Yang watched his father's moving eyes, and the occasional fluttering.

_'Taihen, Taiyou.'_ Syaoran whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh god."

Syaoran blanked back into unresponsive state.

.- Else where -.

"TAIHEN! TAIYOU!" He screamed with all his might.

He fell to his knees and pounded the ground.

'God, get me out of here…'

* * *

**Alright, this chapter went slowly but the next chapter… well it's… getting closer to Syaoran's awakening date…**

**BTW, I'm going to jump 6 months ahead in the next chapters, so that's just a heads up!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**(Lol, people are getting to recognize me as my beautiful sign out, Lub Sakura. It used to be Love, then Luv, and now Lub… and I think I'm going to change to Wubz very soon, so watch out for that!)**


	38. A Wedding for Three and a Twilight Wish

**Wedding time today and a SPECIAL appearance happens by one of my friend and TWO of my sisters! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 19, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 38:** A Wedding for Three and a Twilight Wish

'Taihen, Taiyou.' Syaoran whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh god."

Syaoran blanked back into unresponsive state.

.- Else where -.

"TAIHEN! TAIYOU!" He screamed with all his might.

He fell to his knees and pounded the ground.

'God, get me out of here…'

.- Three days later -.

"Sakura, we have to tell you something." Said Tomoyo. Everybody was sitting in the Grand Hall of the Li Mansion (Sakura and Syaoran's mansion).

"Yea?" Sakura said as she cradled her daughter.

"We're planning on changing wedding date," Chiharu said, "to when Syaoran gets up."

Sakura suddenly looked up to her three pairs of friends whom are getting married. Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Takashi and finally Mei Lin and Ryu.

"Serious?" Sakura squeaked.

Mei Lin nodded.

"That's so… oh god, guys that's so sweet of you, but you should really get on with the wedding date. Tomoyo and Eriol already sent out invites right after my anniversary date."

Tomoyo nodded. "True but we can send out cancellation invitations."

"But isn't that a hassle?"

Eriol shrugged. "Anything for our friend you know."

"He's your cousin Eri." Sakura giggled.

Eriol laughed. "Alright, anything for my cousin."

Mei Lin frowned at Eriol. "I'm your cousin too Eri!"

"Oh god! Next think you know, Ying and Yang will be begging from their second cousin, aka me!" Eriol whined.

"Can't wait eh?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course."

"So what do we do?" Takashi asked.

"We can just go visit Syaoran and see what comes out of his mouth this time." Sakura suggested.

"That's just so crazy it just might work." Hitomi giggled as Shoaling wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to get the twins dressed up while everybody else went to get drivers for the limos.

.- Hospital -.

Sakura, the twins, Shoaling, and the six people that were deciding against their wedding came into the wardroom while everybody else was in the waiting room.

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura greeted softly as she stroked his hair. She kissed his forehead and she thought she felt his muscles relax under her lips.

.- Else where -.

"Yo Sakura," Syaoran said as he walked around in the infinite darkness that was his head.

"So, what's the news today?" He said like a madman.

.- Sakura -.

"Eri, Moyo, Mei, Ryu, Tak and Chi wanna cancel their wedding until you wake up. What do you have to say?" Sakura said like a madwoman.

The others, meaning Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, Takashi, Ryu, Chiharu and Takashi watched in bemusement.

.- Else where -.

"Hmmm…leave it to them." Syaoran laughed. "Just for me? Aw, tell them I love them. What's my answer?"

Over the course of the month, Syaoran figured out that if he yelled something with all his might, the answer comes out of his lips in reality.

"Tell them, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.- Sakura -.

'_No'_ came out of Syaoran's lips. It was hardly a whisper and you had to strain to hear it.

"Oh wow." Tomoyo giggled.

"So, the King of China has spoken. Your wedding will commence." Sakura said as she sat beside Syaoran, rubbing his hand.

"But Sakura," Tomoyo protested.

"Not anything. Syaoran, even in a coma said no to postponing your wedding. Your wedding will go as planned August 18th."

"Are you sure?" Chiharu asked nervously.

"If I wasn't, would I be sitting here with Syaoran talking like an insane chick?"

"She has a point? So everybody with what Syaoran said?" Eriol asked.

"I guess." Ryu murmured.

"Our wedding will go as planned."

"But we have no best man." Mei Lin said.

"Shoaling can do that for you. I mean, if Yang falls for Shoaling's Syaoran act then I guess some people in the audience won't mind." Sakura said.

"She's right." Chiharu said.

"So then, we have a lot of planning left." Mei Lin squealed as she kissed her cousin, Syaoran, on the forehead before taking Yang from Shoaling. "We'll send the others in now." Tomoyo said.

As soon as everybody left, -excluding Shoaling- Sakura looked at her husband and smiled softly. "Hey Syaoran," She whispered, "get up soon. I think Shoaling's getting impatient with taking care of your son every night."

"Hey!" Shoaling whined as he cradled Ying.

"It's true. You're loosing sleep and you aren't even engaged to Hitomi."

Shoaling blushed.

.- Syaoran's mind -.

"You got him there Sakura. Go Sakura!" Syaoran hooted as his mind made a picture of how the scene currently looked like. He saw Shoaling in chibi form cowering in a corner while his wife was blowing fire out of her mouth.

"That's funny," He commented.

He leaned up against what he thought was the wall and thought bitterly to himself, 'Please, I wanna get up now…'

.- Sakura -.

Sakura turned back to Syaoran and just in time saw his eyes flutter. Whenever that happens, her heart jumps into her throat and she thinks that he's getting up. No suck luck. God wasn't on her side this time around.

'So many good things have been happening. My vision, Syaoran finding Shoaling, Touya and Fuutie coming together, my anniversary, mine and Syaoran's birthdays, the twins especially… but now?' Sakura thought sadly to her self as she tightened her grip on Syaoran's hands.

She didn't notice when Yelan, Xenon and Nadesiko stepped in.

"Sakura," Xenon said as he touched his daughter-in-law's head.

"Yea dad?" Sakura murmured.

"Shoaling said you sung a song for Syaoran, sing it for us too?" Yelan asked.

Sakura shot a glare to her brother-in-law. "I don't know."

Nadesiko gestured to her grandson fidgeting in her arms. "For him then?" She said.

Sakura laughed. "Alright then." She said as she got Taihen from her mother. She sat down beside Syaoran and noticed that Taiyou was already half asleep in her Uncle Shoaling's arms.

**(This is the same song from before, remember **_Akatsuki no Kuruma_ **from Gundam Seed. It's the same song from before except translated in English.)**

Nadesiko took a seat with Yelan at her side. Shoaling stood up so his father could take his seat. Shoaling walked to his sis-in-law and stood there. A sleeping Ying in his arms and a semi sleeping Yang in Sakura's arms.

**Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying facedown crying  
****I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize  
****On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on  
****A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again**

Syaoran smiled hearing his wife's passionate voice again. If only he was awake to see her sing. Her voice in his void was beautiful enough but her voice in reality would be so much better.

**Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,  
****all it will do is quietly stir these orange petals  
****Saved on my soft brow,  
****I send the memories in my palm far away  
****An eternal farewell as I keep strumming**

Sakura kept looking at Syaoran, hoping that he would get up at any point of the song. Just get up and kiss her telling her it's all right. But as she said before, God wasn't on her side.

**The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand  
****The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on  
****On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on  
****The strings in my heart being plucked at violently**

Yang fell into a light slumber in his mother's arms. Sakura smiled as she rubbed her sons soft thatch of hair. She then glanced at her husband and her smile widened a bit.

**In the pure white unstained by sorrow,  
****the orange petals stirred in a summer shadow  
****Even if my soft brow is lost,  
****I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand  
****The rhythm of farewell**

Nadesiko, Yelan and Xenon found this song utterly peaceful and they too sent glances at Syaoran, also hoping that he'd wake up.

**Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth,  
****there is something sprouting in remembrance**

Syaoran imagined Sakura wearing a silk white gown on a bright carriage guided by Pegasus. Orange petals were swarming around the carriage as she rode off to the morning sun.

**Sending off the dawn's carriage  
****Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now  
****The peaceful daybreak I once saw  
****Until it is placed in my hands once more,  
****please don't let the light go out  
****The wheels are turning**

The song ended and Sakura smiled at her family. "That's the song," She murmured.

The elderly folks clapped as Sakura took her daughter from Shoaling as well.

"That was beautiful." Xenon commented.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks."

"Alas, Sakura I heard the others talking about Syaoran agreeing to the wedding happening on August 18?" Nadesiko raised a brow.

Sakura giggled. "Yea well, we asked Syaoran and he whispered no when I said to the postponing of the wedding."

Yelan chuckled. "Wow, that's very unusual. You don't hear a person in a coma making decisions every day now."

"That's him for you." Shoaling said as he clapped his brother's arm.

"Well then. Let's leave Syaoran to his decision-making. We have lots of prep to do. We have a month and a half now." Xenon said.

"Be glad it isn't 2 weeks dad." Sakura murmured.

The elders laughed as they left. Sakura placed a soft kiss on Syaoran's lips before leaving.

"Bye Syaoran."

.- Syaoran's head-.

"Later love." He murmured before falling asleep.

.- August 16th-.

The guests arrived endlessly during the last two weeks. Some took hotels and really close family stayed in Sakura's mansion. Today, Hitomi's best friend, Julianne Kimiko and her husband, Michael Kimiko was coming.

Julianne and Michael Kimiko were from Montreal Canada. Michael was a neurologist and Julianne was an editor for Flare Magazine.

Arriving with Julianne was Sakura's friend from Japan, Susan and her husband Chang Ota. With those two were Kiari Lea and her boyfriend Kai Ookami, Tomoyo's friends.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shoaling, the twins and Hitomi were all at the airport to pick up Julianne, Michael, Susan, Chang, Kiari and Kai.

"When's Susan's flight?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"5:30, Kiari?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"5:25, what about Julianne?" Tomoyo asked Hitomi.

"5:45."

"Wow, leave it to them to get tickets around the same timing."

"Flight 216 from Dublin Ireland has arrived." Said the intercom lady.

"That's Kiari's flight!" Tomoyo squealed as they all rushed to the terminal that Kiari and Kai were arriving from.

After a few minutes they noticed a petit woman walk towards them with a muscular and firm man beside her.

She was Kiari and he was Kai. Kiari had short light brown hair with beautiful coral blue eyes. Her hair was straight and brush against her shoulders. Her eyes were framed with dark eyeliner. She had a cute nose and sharp angular features that framed her face perfectly. Kiari was at the tender age of 18.

Kai Ookami, a very straightforward 20-year-old man. He had soft gray hair, (natural btw) with a very angular scar on his left cheek. He was a foot taller than Kiari. He had dark ember eyes with very large triceps. He looked the type to work out. He was wearing a light blue muscle t-shirt with dark baggy track pants. He had on basketball shoes and a red cap on sideways.

"Kiari!" Tomoyo squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Tomoyo! Yo Sakura!" Kiari squealed as she hugged them both.

"Hi Kiari! Nice catch." Sakura winked.

Kiari blushed.

"If I weren't married I would've taken him." Sakura grinned.

"If I weren't getting married I would have taken him." Tomoyo piped in.

"OI!" Eriol frowned.

"Hey, we're young, let us live." Sakura teased.

"I have this growing hatred for both of you." Eriol teased.

"We love you two Eriol." Sakura laughed.

"Aw! Are those Ying and Yang?" Kiari squealed.

"They sure are." Sakura said as she handed Ying to Kiari.

"Oh wow! They're so much more kawaiier in person!"

Sakura and the crew sweat dropped.

"Are you saying they air out day to day life in Dublin as well?"

Kai snorted. "Of course they do. That's all Kia ever talks about."

"They're so kawaii! Hey Sakura-chan, can we visit Syaoran?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure, first let the other guests arrive."

"Flight 501 from San Diego, U.S.A has arrive."

"That's Susan's flight!" Sakura squirmed.

Sure enough, a tall, beautiful girl ran out with her husband tailing on her back.

Susan was 21 years old. She had deep brown eyes and curly black hair. She had soft features with perfect pouty lips. She was wearing a black skirt with a loose yellow t-shirt. Sakura could tell, from very personal experience (and Susan telling her) that she was in her 3rd month pregnancy.

Behind Susan was a tall man, in his early 25's. He had beautiful, tousled light brown hair with playful hazel eyes. He was a few inches taller than Susan and very, very healthy. He was muscular and well built. He was in the navy in the States so that's why Susan and Chang Ota moved there.

"Susan!" Sakura yelled as Susan made her way there.

"Oh damn Sakura, for a mommy of cute twins, you sure are kawaii!" Susan hugged Sakura. Chang then hugged Sakura. "Hey kiddo," he ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Chang," Sakura growled.

"How's Xiao Lang?" Susan asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"He's fine. His eyelids flutter and he whispers but that's just his current state." Sakura whispered.

Susan hugged Sakura again. "Aww, it'll be alright. So who else are we waiting for?" Susan asked as she hugged Kiari. Susan and Kiari have known each other since Sakura and Kiari were 16.

"Julianne and Michael Kimiko. Hitomi's friends." Sakura said gesturing to Hitomi.

"Aw, the ex bad guy and the girl to the twin brother. Nice to meet you." Susan giggled as she shook Hitomi's hands.

"Wow, mood swings." Hitomi observed.

"Yea, they're the best."

"The mood swings I can live with but he cravings…" Chang shuddered.

"You're lucky she's only having one kid." Sakura laughed.

"That's a relief."

"Flight 325 from Montreal Canada is now arriving."

"That's Juli's flight!" Hitomi shrieked with happiness.

And as presumed, out popped a mid sized gorgeous girl and her equally handsome husband.

Julianne was 22 years old, Hitomi's age. She had shoulder length soft honey golden brown hair with tantalizing brown eyes. She had perfectly arched eyebrows and very soft features. She was wearing a pair of beige pants and pink t-shirt.

Her husband, Michael Kimiko was a tall height of 6 feet 4. He had dark brown hair with matching eyes. He had on a pair of black runners with baggy jeans and a button up white dress shirt.

"Juli!" Hitomi hugged her friend.

"Hey 'Omi." Julianne giggled as she hugged Hitomi.

"Hey girl! You already know these guys," Hitomi said pointing to Sakura and the crew.

"That's Kiari and her boyfriend Kai, Tomoyo's friends, that's Susan and her husband Chang, Sakura's friends."

"Hi." Julianne said shaking their hands.

"Since the hospital is on the way back to the house, why don't we go visit Syaoran before going home?" Sakura asked.

"Nice." Eriol said as they all left for the hospital.

.- Hospital -.

Kiari, Kai, Sakura, Susan, Chang, Julianne and Michael were in the room first.

Kiari and Kai were with Syaoran as Susan, Chang, Julianne, Michael and Sakura were standing behind them.

"Dear god, he's so pale and skinny." Kiari murmured, tears in her eyes. Kai wrapped an arm around her waist as she dug her face into his chest. Julianne and Michael got beside Syaoran next. Julianne held Syaoran's hand as tears stung her eyes as well.

"Damn this was very serious, wasn't it?" Michael asked as he held Julianne's other hand.

Sakura nodded, her throat very dry.

"He looks so vulnerable." Julianne squeaked out.

Sakura was about to break down and cry. Kai held Sakura's hand and she smiled, grateful.

Julianne couldn't take it any longer and she cried. Michael led her out of the room as Susan and Chang walked up to Syaoran.

Susan had started bawling before she reached Syaoran, (emotional pregnancy) and Chang was trying to comfort her.

"Oh dear god." She soaked Chang's shirt. Syaoran's eyes fluttered and Susan cried even harder.

"He looks so… innocent." Chang murmured.

"We should go before the girls flood the room." Kai murmured as Sakura led them out.

'Bye Syaoran,' She thought as she left.

.- Day of wedding -.

It was the big day. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Mei Lin, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Julianne, Susan, Kiari, Yelan, Nadesiko, Maya, Naoko, Rika and all the other girls woke up early to go to the beauty salon.

The guys snoozed for an extra hour before they got up.

Sakura was the Maid of Honour and Naoko, Rika and the Li sisters were the bridesmaids. Mira, Syaoran's cousins' daughter was the flower girl yet again, like she was at Syaoran's wedding…

Finally, the hour of holy matrimony has arrived.

Tomoyo was wearing a gallant gown, which had an endless train. It was strapless and flared around her chest and flowed out magnificently.

Mei Lin had a full-sleeved gown, which was tighter fitting. It was tight at her chest and flared to her legs. She was wearing a veil that was long and tangled with her cape.

Chiharu had on spaghetti strapped dress that was loose all the way through. It had white strings tied under her breasts to give it a more full look.

The bridal music began and the ceremony begun.

Mira walked out along with the Maid of Honour, brides, bridesmaids and so forth. The three men were standing at the alter, grinning manically.

Finally they arrived.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining, of these 6 young children in holy matrimony. Should there be anyone who wishes against this binding, speak now, or forever hold you peace…"

The ceremony proceeded and the girls were all giddy with delight. Finally the moment of truth…

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, do you take Tomoyo Daidouji to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"Tomoyo Daidouji, do you take Eriol Hiiragizawa to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

"Takashi Yamazaki, do you take Chiharu Miharu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"Chiharu Miharu, do you take Takashi Yamazaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

"Ryu Ling, do you take Mei Lin Li to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do."

"Mei Lin Li, do you take Ryu Ling to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

"Rings,"

After the vows and more prayers…

"I now present you Mr and Mrs. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Mr and Mrs. Yamazaki Takashi and finally, Mr and Mrs. Ling Ryu. You may kiss your brides."

The three men bent down and kissed their wives tenderly.

Hooting and cheering erupted. They all bridal carried their newly wives to the limos. Just before they got in, Eriol whispered to Sakura who was standing with Shoaling, Hitomi and the twins.

"We're going to visit Syaoran before we leave for the airport."

Sakura giggled and nodded.

Tomoyo and Eriol were going to Dublin Ireland with Kiari and Kai for their honeymoon.

Ryu and Mei Lin were headed off to Cancun for their honeymoon and finally, Takashi and Chiharu were off to Canada to honeymoon.

Sakura leaned against her brother, Touya and muttered. "Life would be considered perfect."

"If the gaki wasn't in the hospital…" Touya finished as he hugged his sister.

.- December 20th, 4 months after the wedding -.

It's been 7 months since the accident and Syaoran still hasn't awakened.

"Christmas is coming." Tomoyo laughed as she hugged her husband.

"Of course, Sakura's second Christmas as a married woman." Eriol agreed.

"And Ying and Yang's first Christmas." Xenon beamed.

Sakura sighed and nodded. After the wedding a lot of people returned home.

Mickey and Kim Hiiragizawa returned to Japan. Taro and his girlfriend Maya also went back to Japan. Kiari, Kai, Susan, Chang, Julianne and Michael went back to where they previously lived. Yoshiwa and Katie went to Russia and Shin Hugh, Mira and Hanna went to Vietnam.

That left, well still a lot more people.

"Luckily we finished our Christmas shopping last month." Tomoyo grinned giving Sakura high five.

Mei Lin was officially two months pregnant and Tomoyo and Chiharu decided no kids until later.

"Yea, or else we'd have died." Naoko giggled.

Rika and her brother Yam were talking about sending Christmas gifts to everybody. Kiyoumi and Yam are officially and item now.

Everybody is planning on getting Naoko and Mika, Rika and Ryan married off, when they get over the other wedding.

"Well, Christmas is in 5 days, and Wei still hasn't found the perfect tree," Touya growled.

"Yes I have." Wei grinned as two huge men walked in with a generous tree. Sakura squealed as Tomoyo pointed to where it should stay.

The men nodded placed it there, collected their cheques and left.

"Let's get decorating?" Hitomi grinned.

"Eriol and Ryan, get the boxes from the garage. Shoaling, get the baby carriers…" Sakura ordered.

Tree decorating commences.

After two hours of decorating, the entire gang stared graciously at their tree.

"That is beautiful." Sakura laughed.

"Tiful!" Ying shrieked. (10 months old)

"Yea darlin', beaitful." Shoaling said as he scooped up his niece.

Mei Lin yawned. "It's late and I wanna sleep…"

"Another day gone," Ryu moaned.

"A step closer to cravings." Mei Lin giggled as she tugged Ryu to bed.

Sakura nodded as she picked up the twins. "We're hitting the sack too,"

Everybody bade everyone good night and left.

Sakura tucked the twins in into their cribs and stared out the window.

She saw a shooting star in front of a deep red sun.

**(Hey, I saw a falling comet in front of a sunset before!)**

She gasped and shut her eyes, 'I wish upon a shooting star. I wish upon a falling sun. I wish my Syaoran came out of his coma. I wish, for my love to return.' She thought. She opened her eyes and she swore she saw Syaoran's face in the sun.;

Sakura turned back and lied down in bed.

"Good night," She muttered to no one.

But, unknown to them…

In the dead of night in the hospital, hours after Sakura made her wish…

The fingers of Li Xiao Lang have moved…

* * *

**Now wasn't that ingenious? X-mas is coming and what? Syaoran MOVED? –readers throttle me- AGH! Ok I am SOO not telling you what happens… you have to WAIT!**

**I mean… -sees readers glare- I mean YEA! –sticks tongue out-**

**Uh oh… -sees readers run after me-**

**I STILL AIN'T TELLIN YA! STAY TUNED!**

… **MOMMY…**

**Lub, Sakura**

**P.S.: I'm currently high off of LOTSA chocolate! MUWAHHAHAHA!**


	39. Twilight Wish Comes True

**THE AWAITED CHAPTER! WAI!**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 19, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 39:** Twilight Wish Comes True

The fingers of Li Xiao Lang have moved…

.- Next Day -.

It was December 21st today and Sakura decided to go visit Syaoran a lone. Taihen and Taiyou would be staying with Tomoyo and Eriol as the other girls were doing last minute shopping.

"Bye babies." She kissed her children. "Mommy will be home soon. And on Christmas, we can visit daddy ok?" Sakura smiled.

"Dada!" Yang bubbled.

"Kimas!" Ying laughed as she tried to say Christmas.

"Bye." Sakura bade farewell to Tomoyo and Eriol before leaving for the hospital. She got into the limo and the driver took off.

.- Hospital -.

Sakura rounded into the hospital and walked up to Syaoran's room. Tears instantly stung her eyes as she saw him in the veggie state, knowing that he won't be awake for the twins' first Christmas.

She pulled up a chair beside his bed and held his hand in hers.

"Syaoran," She whispered softly. She saw his eyes lids flutter and her heart once again jumped into her throat.

"Baby," She murmured.

.- Syaoran's head -.

"A door?" He gasped as he saw a white door appearing a few yards away from him.

Syaoran got up and started running towards the door. But every time he took a step towards the door, the door seemed to move backwards.

"Stupid door!" He growled as he started running after it some more.

.- Sakura -.

"You want to be with us for the twins' first Christmas right? They're taking baby steps. They can stand up but walking is getting there. I want,"

Sakura swore she felt his hands tighten on hers. Her eyes widened as she continued to speak.

"I want you to be here when they walk," Her voice quivered.

"I want you to be here when they start growing up…"

Sakura let tears fall from her eyes.

"I want you to be here when say,"

.- Syaoran's head -.

Syaoran lunged for the door and opened it. He jumped in as white light flashed around him. He felt himself being lifted and he felt himself coming back to reality.

.- Sakura -.

"I love you,"

"Do you?" Came a faint whisper. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Syaoran's eyes barely open.

"Oh my god! Xiao Lang!" She cried as she hugged him, her tears wetting the sheets. She got up quickly buzzed for the nurse before facing Syaoran again.

"Oh god, you're… are you… am I dreaming? You're really awake?" She cried as the tears grew heavier.

"Seems like it." He said hoarsely from the lack of water. Sakura quickly took out her water bottle and helped Syaoran drink it. After graciously drying out the entire water bottle Sakura hugged him again.

"I thought…"

Syaoran hugged Sakura back, trying to use what energy he had.

"You weren't going to be with us for Taihen and Taiyou's first Christmas."

Syaoran frowned. "What day is it?"

"December 21st." Sakura wept as the nurse came it.

"What is…" The nurse stopped dead as she saw Syaoran looking at her.

"Oh dear god. I'll call the doctor." And she rushed out to find Syaoran's doctor.

Syaoran then turned to Sakura and whispered. "Are you telling me I've been in a… coma for 7 months?"

Sakura nodded as she held Syaoran's hands.

"Seemed like forever." Syaoran muttered as he pulled Sakura towards him.

"Dammit I missed you so much! I kept getting these images of you dying in our crash."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I kept blaming my self for your state Xiao Lang."

Syaoran kissed her knuckles. "Never."

Sakura swooped down and tenderly kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you too." Syaoran said before he turned to see his doctor walk in.

"King Li," He rushed over to Syaoran and checked the IV bags and his blood pressure along with his heart rate. He turned to Sakura and said. "When did he wake up?"

"Just now." Sakura said as she tightened her grip on Syaoran's arm.

The doctor nodded as he took out a needle and injected it into Syaoran.

He then turned to Sakura again and said. "I'm afraid we have to run some tests so you need to leave. You may come back tomorrow with family."

Sakura nodded as she up. She lightly kissed Syaoran's arm before leaving.

Sakura decided it would be better if she told her family at home. She got into the limo and the driver quickly drove home.

.- At home -.

Sakura entered the house as everybody stood up and looked at her.

"So how is he?" Eriol asked.

Sakura laughed. "Just fine, just plain fine."

Tomoyo raised a brow. "Why are you so happy?"

Sakura took Taihen from Shoaling before saying. "My sub daddy doesn't have to sub anymore."

Everybody was confused.

"What do you mean child?" Yelan asked.

"Syaoran just woke up." Sakura squealed as everybody burst into excitement.

"When?" Tomoyo asked.

"How?" Rika asked.

"Just now. I was talking to him and he just… woke up!"

"When can we meet him?" Mika asked.

"Tomorrow. The docs are running finalization tests on him! He'll be here for Christmas!" And everybody was talking about Syaoran once again.

.- Next Day-.

Sakura got up early and bottle-feed her children. Throughout the time that Syaoran was in a coma, the twins got out of breast-feeding and into bottle-feeding.

Sakura changed into very casual attire. A pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Her children were in cute clothing too! Taihen had on a pair of jeans and a kawaii green shirt. Taiyou had on a light pink dress with a matching head band.

It was around noon when Sakura and the rest decided to go and meet Syaoran.

"We're off to meet daddy." Sakura told her children in the limo.

"Dada?" Taihen squeaked.

Sakura kissed his nose. "Yes darlin' dada."

They arrived at the hospital and Sakura decided that two people at once should go. Sakura would go in last with the twins. First was Xenon and Yelan. After they came out, 10 minutes later, was Touya and Nadesiko…

And so on everybody went in and had time with Syaoran when it was finally Sakura and the twin's turn. Sakura entered and Syaoran looked at her, his eyes brightening as he saw the twins.

"Oh god they grew." He commented as Sakura placed them on the bed. They crawled up to Syaoran and poked his cheek.

"Dada?" Ying shrilled.

Syaoran's heard soared hearing his daughter call for him (in reality) for the first time.

"Yes honey, it's daddy." He said as he placed both his children on his lap.

"You really are up." Sakura whispered as she moved some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"Of course. And the doc said I can get discharged a day before Christmas. I wanna open my birthday presents and my Christmas presents." Syaoran said cheekily.

Sakura giggled. "Oh you have not changed at all."

Syaoran smirked. "Of course. I'm still sexy Syaoran."

"A long way from sexy. You lost so much weight."

Syaoran touched his abs sadly. "Yea, it's back to the gym for me."

"Not right after you get discharged! You're waiting until February to go to the gym mister." Sakura said warningly.

"Yes mother." Syaoran teased.

Sakura leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I missed having you not in my bed."

"Yea well, I really don't know what I was doing. I was in a parallel universe that's my head."

Sakura laughed. "I can't wait till you come home!"

Syaoran smiled. "Neither can I."

* * *

**This is a short chapter and I apologies for that BUT good and bad news…**

**Hiro is coming in TWO chapters… sadly…**

**But GOOD news is that my LONGEST story ever (meaning this) is about to finish! I have the entire ending planned out! Sakura and Syaoran's 2nd anniversary is coming near and that leaves me one more year left. So that's like another 10 chapters. And as I predicted, this fanfic will end around at 55 chapters… hah and I'm close to 40! So like 10-15 more chapters left.**

**But I have everything planned out so those 10-15 chaps will go fast!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub Sakura**

**P.S: I don't have to run away from ya'll any more! Syaoran is awake and I have nothing to fear! –except Hiro coming back of course. Oh how I cannot wait for threats!-**


	40. Their first Christmas

**After Christmas… my action starts to rebuild once again!**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 19, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 40:** Their first Christmas

Sakura leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I missed having you not in my bed."

"Yea well, I really don't know what I was doing. I was in a parallel universe that's my head."

Sakura laughed. "I can't wait till you come home!"

Syaoran smiled. "Neither can I."

.- Syaoran's discharge day -.

Sakura and Eriol helped Syaoran pack all of his stuff so that he could leave that day. Syaoran wouldn't let Sakura, Taihen and Taiyou out of his sight at all. They basically stayed with him all day for the four days he would be remaining in the hospital.

Today is December 24th, the day Syaoran is released. He was wearing some jeans and a baggy sweater. It was… terribly loose on him but by February, Syaoran would start working out again.

"Now if you could sign here," The nurse ushered Syaoran. He signed and so did Sakura before they walked to the Limo.

Syaoran stretched. "It's soo good to see… light again."

Sakura giggled as Eriol carried Syaoran's duffle bag. Sakura held Taihen in her arms and Syaoran held Taiyou.

"Did you miss us?" Eriol said goofily.

"Anybody but you Hiiragizawa," Syaoran teased.

"That hurt." Eriol laughed as they all entered he limo.

Just so they wouldn't crowd the entire hospital only Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and the twins came. Tomoyo was in the limo with bottles ready for the twins. As Sakura got in, Tomoyo took Yang from him while Sakura took Ying from Syaoran.

"Wow, I missed how my limo's look." Syaoran played.

"Shut up. Christmas is tomorrow and you have double presents." Sakura said.

"Of course, more like birthday presents, Christmas presents and get-well soon presents."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I wonder why he isn't spoiled."

"I've been in a coma for half a year." Syaoran shot.

"And we all missed you, but now it's my babies nappie time eh?" Sakura said as she cuddled Ying.

"DADA!" Yang called as he stretched for Syaoran. Syaoran grinned. "Ah, my Li boy."

He took Yang from Tomoyo and fed him for the rest of the ride. By the time they got home, the twins were asleep.

"It's good to be home," Syaoran breathed.

.- That night -.

Eriol and Ryu moved the baby cribs back to the nursery, since Syaoran being back and all it crowded the master bedroom.

The twins were sleeping and everybody else hit the hay. Christmas was tomorrow and the celebrations were going to start.

Sakura was green shorts sand a black tank top sitting in bed with the lamp on. She was reading a book as Syaoran took a long warm shower.

He walked out with a towel wrapped around him. His hair was dripping with water but Sakura didn't notice, she went on reading. Syaoran quietly put on some boxers and shook his head. He crept into bed and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist.

Sakura smiled as she put the book on her side table and faced Syaoran, planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I missed you," She murmured.

"I did too." Syaoran whispered as he longingly kissed her lips.

"Oh god," Sakura moaned as Syaoran tightened his grip on her waist.

"I love you so god damned freaking much Sakura," Syaoran mumbled as he trailed his kisses down to her throat.

"I love you too," She breathed as her heartbeat hitched a couple billion as he used his tongue to create little wet circles at the base of her neck.

"You… won't leave me after… 3 years?" Syaoran asked nervously.

Sakura sighed as she moved into Syaoran's arm and wrapped her arms around his torso. "What do you think?" She said.

Syaoran shrugged. "Just saying that… since I love you… and well you love me too… that you wouldn't leave me."

Sakura laughed. "Silly, of course I won't leave you… and you just didn't make any sense."

Syaoran kissed Sakura's nose. "Never ever fucking leave me or else I'll put you into a coma." Syaoran whispered.

"Never," Sakura breathed as Syaoran got up and straddled her. "How about some… us time?" He smiled.

Sakura laughed and nodded.

**Mild Lemon**

Syaoran was still pretty weak but he did a great job pleasuring Sakura nonetheless. He leaned forward and placed soft kisses on her lips as his hands worked on pulling her tank top over her head. He grinned seeing her breasts. He cupped one and toyed with it.

"I so missed these," He winked.

Sakura pretended to pout. "Even more then me?"

"Baby, I missed nothing like how I missed you," He said was he crashed into her lips again. Sakura moaned as she pressed her breasts against his naked and muscular chest.

Sakura wrapped her hands around his shoulder as he kissed the junction at her neck. Sakura moaned and arched her body as he created soft circles on her neck. His soft lips caressed her neck as she clawed at his back.

Syaoran quickly slid off Sakura's shorts and ripped off her panties exposing a very naked Sakura. She however has gotten over the shyness of covering her body when around him. He, after all, is her husband… and husband to stay is he.

Syaoran kissed down from her lips, between the valley between her breasts and all the day down to her folds. He licked her as his tongue caressed her nub.

"Syaoran," Sakura moaned as she buckled her hips. Syaoran sat up and used his thumb to rub at her clit. Sakura had to suppress the shriek of pleasure she was getting. Syaoran the, without warning slid two fingers into her causing her closed in walls to separate quickly.

"Ahh," Sakura moaned in utter delight. Syaoran too was feeling incredible with the feeling that he was pleasuring his wife.

He slide his fingers out and quickly took off his boxers. With one swift movement he slid right into Sakura and her walls tightened around him. He thrust as Sakura's movements matched his. She moaned as she gripped the sheets. With a final thrust Syaoran slowly exited.

**End**

"That wasn't the best," Syaoran said as the sweat dampened his body, "but it was something."

Sakura smiled as she moved into Syaoran's arms. "Good night, little Wolf."

Syaoran smiled as he kissed Sakura's forehead.

.- Christmas Day!-.

Sakura woke up 5 in the morning thanks to the twins cry. Syaoran was sleeping soundly and Sakura had to quietly move out of his arms. She got his bathrobe, since it was on the floor and put it on. She used the door in her room that connects to the nursery.

Nobody was awake so Sakura had to take care of the twins herself. She changed their diapers and fed them. But neither of them wanted to sleep again. So she decided to take them downstairs and admire the tree before anybody gets up.

She picked them up and crept back into her bedroom, shutting the nursery door in the process. She put on her slippers and just as she was about to leave the room, she felt Syaoran take Taihen from her arms.

"I'll take Yang." He smiled. Sakura could have died and gone to heaven. She gave him a small peck before wandering into the grand hall.

Sakura and Syaoran sat in front of the tree with their twins in their hands.

"Tempting isn't it?" Sakura mumbled.

"Very," He gruffed back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly they heard elephants bound down the steps. They looked back to find everybody rush downstairs.

Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel Sheifa, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ryu, Mei Lin, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yam, Kiyoumi, Hitomi, Shoaling, Takashi, Ryan and Mika. Nadesiko, Yelan and Xenon came slowly behind them.

Taro, Maya, and the others were in Japan.

"Presents!" Shoaling breathed as he took Taiyou from Sakura.

"My baby!" Sakura whined.

"Give it a rest! You'll have these monsters for the rest of your life," Shoaling complained.

"Then get Hitomi laid. Somebody'd think that Shoaling could have gotten Syaoran's skills at being a player."

Syaoran pouted. "That was so long ago though!"

Everybody laughed.

"Can we open presents now? The babies are awake." Fuutie complained.

"Fine," Sakura grinned as everybody dived for their presents. Ryu and Eriol brought down Syaoran's old birthday presents and he grinned seeing his double presents.

"Boxers? Sakura your brother and cousin are totally out of proportion."

"Who you calling outta proportion gaki?" Touya breathed.

"Touya you'll scare the babies," Nadesiko teased.

Touya blushed. "You're supposed to be on my side mom!"

"I know, but the twins will get scared, your face turns red when you threaten Syaoran." Nadesiko laughed.

"HEY! My life is so unfair," Touya pouted.

"Please stuck that lip back in. You cannot pout." Syaoran grinned.

"Shut up bakayaro."

Syaoran blew a raspberry at Touya's direction.

"You're acting younger then the twins," Xenon frowned.

"Which pair dad?" Fanran laughed.

"Oh very peachy." Xenon chuckled.

"So, what did Sakura get Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she took her video camera out.

"A pack of Trojan condoms." Sakura winked into the camera.

Syaoran fumbled with the present and dropped it. "Say what?"

Sakura started laughing followed by everybody else. Syaoran turned a beautiful shade of pinkish red.

"No really Sakura, what did you get him?" Eriol asked.

"He has to open it." Sakura smiled.

"Which one? The insanely huge one in the corner?" Ryu asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, the little ring box on top of it."

Syaoran smiled as he ripped the wrapping paper open. Inside was a small gold locket. He opened it and saw a picture of his son on the left side and daughter on the other.

"It's perfect," He whispered as he kissed Sakura.

Everybody cheered.

"That is the most beautiful gift ever. Why don't you ever do that for me Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Do we have kids Einstein?" Tomoyo coughed out.

"Excelling point." Eriol said.

"What a jack." Syaoran smirked.

"Excuse me Lord Kingship." Eriol scoffed.

"Lord Kingship? Is that supposed to make sense?" Syaoran asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out." Eriol scratched his head.

"We just opened presents 5 in the morning," Sakura observed.

"Nothing is more funner…"

"Funner?" Sakura asked her husband.

"Shut up Sakura, stop acting smart." Syaoran complained.

That caused everybody to hoot in laughter.

"Let's wash up, then we can really party." Yelan suggested.

Everybody agreed as they got up to wash up.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as he led them upstairs. Touya and Fuutie had the twins.

'My love,' he thought smiling.

.- Elsewhere -.

"I will get you Sakura… only four more months until my trial ends," He laughed in his prison cell…

* * *

**This was short too but I'm getting there… next chapter is uh… yea well Taihen and Taiyou's birthday and then my evilness comes in…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	41. Celebrations upon Celebrations

**OMG! 1 YEARS OLD TWINS! KAWAII DESU! WAIII! –cough- that was a total Li Sisters and Tomoyo moment thank you very much! Hahaha!**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 41:** Celebrations upon Celebrations

"Shut up Sakura, stop acting smart." Syaoran complained.

That caused everybody to hoot in laughter.

"Let's wash up, then we can really party." Yelan suggested.

Everybody agreed as they got up to wash up.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as he led them upstairs. Touya and Fuutie had the twins.

'My love,' he thought smiling.

.- Elsewhere -.

"I will get you Sakura… only four more months until my trial ends," He laughed in his prison cell…

Months passed since Christmas. It was now February 7th and after much persuasion on Syaoran's side, he got permission from Sakura to work out at the in home gym that Eriol, Ryu and Shoaling set up for him.

He's been working out since January 5th and he did get some muscle tone back. Shoaling finally slept in peace as Syaoran took over father duty again.

Over the past two weeks, Tomoyo, the Li sisters, Mei Lin, Sakura, Kiyoumi, Hitomi and the rest of the women have been preparing for a first birthday bash for the twins.

The men however have been busy getting the catering ready. That was the only thing they were in charge of. The party was for February 14th, which happened to land on a Sunday. Everybody had a day off and everybody could make it.

It was exactly 7 days until the Twin's birthday and everybody was hyped up about that day.

"My babies are 1 in a week!" Sakura squealed as she played with her twins.

"Sakura calm down! You'll murder them!" Syaoran said. It was 7pm and the twins were getting really tired.

"Yea well… they're turning one!" Sakura giggled as her husband pecked her cheek.

"And in two months you turn 20."

Sakura pouted. "Gee Syaoran, thanks for making me feel old."

"Old? What? I'm turning 23 this year Sakura." Syaoran said sadly.

"Husbands are supposed to be old." Sakura teased as she laid her sleeping babies in their cribs.

"Old eh?" Syaoran grinned as he pounced on Sakura. He bridal carried her to their bedroom as she went into a fit of giggles.

.- February 14th -.

Today was party day! Sakura dressed the twins in what looked like Syaoran's Li Clan robes. Taihen was wearing a black robe with the Ying Yang insignia and Taiyou was wearing a white one.

They booked the same banquet hall they booked for Sakura and Syaoran's wedding. The babies would never leave their parents. They clung to them like kittens to milk.

Sakura had her daughter in her arms and Syaoran, his son. Everybody was mingling and talking. They invited lots of people and the sound was really getting to the babies.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryu and Mei Lin were all in a small quiet corner.

"Hey, isn't Hiro's trial ending soon?" Mei Lin asked as she sipped some water.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh yea, April 15th was it? Not far away."

Syaoran cursed. "Why isn't he in jail for the rest of his freaking life!"

Tomoyo shook her head. "There's no love story without the antagonist. In this case, if there was no Hiro, then your life would've been amazingly perfect."

"But still," Syaoran frowned, "I can't order to behead him can I?"

"We don't have a guillotine." Ryu pointed out.

"Oh yea,"

"Oh shut up Syaoran. What are we going to do about Hiro?"

"We still have a month. Let's enjoy and then kill him later." Syaoran said as he kissed his wife's lips

Mei Lin and Tomoyo drank water and handed their cups to their men. They took the tired babies from their parents and grinned.

"Yang and Ying are going to have some fun before cake cutting." The girls grinned before running off.

"I hope they survive to see that cake," Sakura said amused.

Syaoran chuckled as he led his wife to meet some clients of his.

"I don't know what got into me when I agreed to invite business clients to my babies birthday."

Syaoran chuckled.

The time went by fast and it was time to cut the cake. Sakura and Syaoran held the twins and the twins had butter knives in their hands. Everybody crowded around them as Sakura and Syaoran helped the twins cut the cake. Everybody applauded. Suddenly Tomoyo rushed towards Sakura with a microphone.

"Now we can't have a birthday for Taihen and Taiyou if their mother, Fire from 5SD doesn't sing for them. Come on Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Tomoyo pushed her up to stage.

Sakura, gasped as Tomoyo handed her a microphone.

"Sing a lullaby." Eriol suggested.

"Sing that one from The Prince of Egypt." Shoaling said.

Sakura glared at her cousin before taking a deep breath in and letting it out with the tune of her voice.

**Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream **

Syaoran smiled hearing the River Lullaby from the movie, The Prince of Egypt. The twins just say the movie a few days ago and they loved the lullaby. Sakura had memorized that song just for them.

**Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too  
**

Everybody smiled as the Queen Li sung a lullaby to her babies. She was on the last verse and the twins seriously were drifting to sleep. Sakura smiled as she rounded into the last verse.

**  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream**

Sakura hoped off the stage to see that the twins actually did fall asleep.

"Oops." She said in a horrified giggle.

.- A month later -.

This time around, Sakura didn't want a big party for her birthday. She just wanted a family get together. It was mid March and Eriol just celebrated his birthday on the 23rd. It was the 31st now and everybody was soundly asleep.

The twins were a year old now and they still haven't learned how to walk. They do however speak broken Japanese.

Tomorrow was April 1st.

Everybody woke extra early the next day to get the house ready for Sakura's home party. Only family was invited.

Syaoran got up, he had gotten all of his strength back form the coma, and went to change and feed the babies, giving Sakura a few extra hours of sleeping. Today, his sweet angle turned 20.

Kiyoumi took the liberty of inviting Ting, Yoyo, and the rest of the student bodyguards, however Sakura didn't know that. It was all just a surprise.

Sakura woke up slowly to find that indeed her husband was gone. She frowned as she slouched into the nursery and found that the twins were gone too.

'That idiot better not take me to Venice this time around,' Sakura thought goodheartedly.

She walked into the bathroom knowing that her babies were with somebody safe. She took a short shower and changed into a pair of black pants and a pink button up t-shirt.

'I'm 20 today!' she thought excitedly as she walked downstairs. It was around 11 now and Sakura was shocked that she actually slept in for that long.

Sakura walked downstairs to see Syaoran, Shoaling and Ryu sit at the table eating. Sakura raised a brow. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, everybody left. Sakura, wanna play Soul Calibur?" Shoaling asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Where are the twins?" She asked her husband, not believing that they couldn't remember her own birthday, even when they were talking about it last night.

"With Tomoyo." Syaoran replied.

Ryu, Shoaling and Sakura all went into Syaoran's game room as Syaoran followed them. Truth be told, nobody was out. They were all in the dance studio preparing for the family surprise party for Sakura. Taihen and Taiyou were with them.

Sakura sat down as Ryu plugged in the controllers. Sakura picked up first player and selected Kilik. Shoaling got the second controller and selected Yoshimitsu.

"Oh, my Korean hottie will whoop your Japanese ass!" Sakura grinned.

"Stop disrespecting Japanese people Sakura! Besides, you are Japanese!"

"Half Japanese! My mother was Chinese." Sakura growled as she performed the Heavens Dance technique on Shoaling.

"HAHAH! I killed you!" Sakura grinned as she used Dirty Bo.

Shoaling frowned as he gave the controller to Ryu. He selected Voldo.

Sakura used her character and jumped in the air as Ryu tired to do a throw attack. Sakura landed on Ryu's character and used a throw.

"Ring out." Said the machine and Sakura squealed.

"My turn," Syaoran grinned as he took the controller from Ryu. He selected Yun Sung.

"Ohh." Sakura grinned as she saw the television screen flash Round 1. Sakura jumped as Syaoran tried to use his White Fang sword on her. Sakura was using the Amud staff that Kilik had so her health started decreasing a little.

Syaoran grinned as he got up behind Sakura and attempted to throw her. Sakura dodged and tired to trip him.

It was a close fight but at the end…

"Double K.O."

"Double knock out?" Ryu stared at the screen.

"Sakura and Syaoran are evenly matched." Said Shoaling as he stared at his brother and sister-in-law.

"I went easy on him." Sakura smirked.

Syaoran snorted. "Oh yea right."

"You bet I'm right!" Sakura said as she tackled Syaoran. Syaoran smiled as he grabbed her waist and countered it, him now pinning her.

"Oh I so should not have given you permission to start training again." Sakura pouted.

Syaoran smiled as he lightly pecked Sakura's lips.

"Remember when it was just you, me, Shoaling and Ryu in the house?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, but don't you think… the guys have been here for two years now. How'd they get so long off of work?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but Yam, Takashi and Mika were telling me that their bosses called and their vacation time was up. Two years vacation time?" Ryu raised a brow.

"Eriol's boss is flexible." Sakura murmured. "Eriol is after all, working for Tomoyo," Sakura winked.

"Huh?"

"Tomoyo designs clothes and Eriol is the market manager. Tomoyo is his boss."

The guys laughed.

"Yam, Takashi, Chiharu, Mika, Naoko and Rika are all returning back to Japan in three days. Rika and Yam's mother is turned totally sick and they really need to go back. Takashi's grandparents wanted to see Chiharu has a Yamazaki so they have to go back and Mika and Naoko are planning on getting married in Japan so they need to go back." Syaoran said.

"And they didn't tell me?" Sakura raised a brow.

"They didn't want to hurt you Sakura. You've been through a lot. They'll be back in a few months." Ryu said.

Sakura sighed. "Alright,"

"Come let's take a walk." Shoaling said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and blew a raspberry at his brother.

"Your wife likes me more." Shoaling teased.

Syaoran snorted. "You wish. You know Hitomi isn't good in bed that's why you're after my wife."

"Ouch!" Ryu laughed as he snapped his fingers.

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Good in bed? Is that all I'm good at?"

Syaoran smirked. "No, you're a hell of a kisser."

Sakura groaned. "Gee, I married a sex crazed loony."

Ryu and Shoaling snickered at Sakura's comment.

"If I'm so sex crazed, why are you still married to me?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Believe it or not, I'm under a contract." Sakura played along.

"Thank god for contracts." Syaoran laughed as he led them all to the dance studio.

The lights were dark and Sakura couldn't see anything. She walked in and instantly Syaoran flashed on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody squealed.

"Mama!" Yang bubbled as he wiggled out of his aunt Tomoyo's arms. He started to stand up Sakura got to her knees and held her hands out for her son. Ying did the same thing and together, the twins took their first steps. They wobbled over to Sakura who's eyes were wide. Lucky for Tomoyo, she had her video tape.

"What a birthday present baby!" She kissed her twins.

"Missed us?" Came a very familiar voice. Sakura turned around to see her student bodyguards, Ting, Yoyo, Umiko, Sara, Lisa, Jason, Mark… the entire lot!

"Oh my god! I haven't seed you guys since… well 2 years ago!" Sakura squealed.

"Yea, University," Ting grinned as he kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Ahh! Ting Me kissed me." Sakura pretend to faint. Yoyo laughed as she hugged Sakura.

"This is the best," Sakura beamed as she hugged everybody. She walked to her husband and gave him and extra special kiss. "Thank you Syaoran,"

He smiled as he took Taiyou from her arms.

"For everything,"

.- Departure day -.

"We'll miss you!" Sakura smiled as Yam, Rika, Naoko, Mika, Chiharu and Takashi all were at the airport.

"Don't forget me," Ryan kissed his fiancée tightly on the lips.

"Of course not. You are coming next month to Japan eh?" Rika smirked.

"Oh yea…"

"Passengers on Flight 320 to Tokyo Japan please board."

"This is it," Sakura murmured as she hugged her friends. Syaoran smiled as Sakura waved good bye.

"We'll be back Sakura!" They waved and they were gone…

"That's a whole lot of people gone. Wonder when they'll be back." Sakura whispered as she wrapped an arm around her husband's arms. Eriol and Tomoyo were at home with the twins.

"Soon enough Sakura," Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead.

The days went by swiftly and soon enough it was April 14th…

.- Else where -.

"Tomorrow I my release date Sakura… hope you haven't forgotten me." He smirked as he lay in his cell, toying with his jail uniform

"I'll get you, my dear Sakura… you will pay for not marrying me!"

* * *

**This is a very crappy chapter and my apologies for that. I will… in face I PROMISE the story WILL heat up NEXT chapter! Meaning Chapter 42 is when things start getting REALLY interesting!**

**Why you ask? Hiro is released in a day… so what does that mean? My bad guy is back in the story!**

**Stay tuned**

**Lub, Sakura**


	42. Welcome Back Hiro

**Nice chapter title eh? Lol lets see you not threaten me after this (it's like I await threats… im totally whacked)**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 42:** Welcome back Hiro

"We'll be back Sakura!" They waved and they were gone…

"That's a whole lot of people gone. Wonder when they'll be back." Sakura whispered as she wrapped an arm around her husband's arms. Eriol and Tomoyo were at home with the twins.

"Soon enough Sakura," Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead.

The days went by swiftly and soon enough it was April 14th…

.- Else where -.

"Tomorrow I my release date Sakura… hope you haven't forgotten me." He smirked, as he lay in his cell, toying with his jail uniform

"I'll get you, my dear Sakura… you will pay for not marrying me!"

.- Next Day -.

Sakura woke up hearing the phone ringing in her bedroom. There were four different areas of the house that had different lines. Sakura's bedroom had it's own phone number, the kitchen, Syaoran's office and the dance room. Those four rooms had different numbers. The rest of the house was connected with the same number.

"'ello," She muttered, her voice hoarse from just waking up.

It was 11am right now and Tomoyo promised to feed the twins. Sakura faintly heard Tomoyo singing to the twins in the nursery.

"Hello dear Sakura,"

Sakura frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember? I was just released 9 in the morning today. It was quit a racket you see. They used metal cups to bang the cell doors. They dragged me to a different room, gave me my clothes and I was out."

Sakura's eyes widened finally realizing who it was. "Hiro?" She whispered.

"The one and only," He laughed as he hung up. Sakura went pale as she hung up the phone and rushed into the nursery to find Tomoyo singing to Taihen and Taiyou.

"Hey Sak- Sakura what's wrong?" Tomoyo said seeing Sakura's face.

"He… he… he just… called." Sakura gasped as she fell onto the bed where Tomoyo was sitting on.

"He? Who h… Hiro?" Tomoyo squeaked.

Sakura nodded as she took Taihen from Tomoyo's arms. The twins were now one year and two months old. They could walk and make little sentences.

Next year would be Sakura and Syaoran's third anniversary and she was waiting for it! Why? The contract had been torn into two pieces right in front of Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes by Syaoran's hands himself. So next year would mark their anniversary of them not leaving each other… but now Hiro was back.

Sakura had tears prick her eyes. Touya and Nadesiko were planning on going back after Syaoran's 23rd birthday but now that Hiro was released… nobody wanted to leave Sakura.

Sakura cradled her son in her arms. Syaoran, Ryu and Shoaling were at the empire right now. Eriol was in the training room training and Touya was watching him. Nadesiko, Kiyoumi and Hitomi were all downstairs eating brunch.

"What… how did he get your number?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Sakura shrugged as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't… I don't know."

Tomoyo stood up as Sakura did. "Let's go tell Eriol and Touya."

"We'll call Syaoran too." Sakura said as she handed Taihen to Tomoyo. Sakura rushed into the bathroom and took a five second shower before putting on some slacks, socks, and a t-shirt. She came out to find Tomoyo still waiting for her.

She took her daughter Taiyou from Tomoyo before following her downstairs, her hair dripping wet.

They rushed into the training room to see Eriol using a sword.

"Eriol," Tomoyo called her husband.

"Touya." Sakura whispered her brother's name.

"What's wrong?" Touya rushed over to his imoto.

"He… he called." She wept as she dug her face into her brother's chest.

"He? Who he?" Eriol asked.

"Hiro." Tomoyo whispered as Eriol took Taiyou from Sakura's arm.

The blood pounded in Touya's temple as he hugged his sister. "That bastard called? When?"

"My bedroom," Sakura whimpered as she hugged her brother tighter.

"That sonofagun." Eriol burned with rage. He patted Taiyou's back, who was whimpering, sensing her mother's tears.

"Should we tell the others?" Tomoyo asked.

Touya shook his head. "No, not yet. Mom would go haywire and well, Hitomi and Kiyoumi are blood related to Hiro, so who knows if they still are with him. They could have been toying with us the time he was in jail."

"That is true, though Shoaling would kill you if he heard you say that about his girlfriend." Eriol agreed.

Touya snorted. "I don't give a fuck what he thinks. Sakura's stalker bastard is out of jail and he might do something crazy. Taihen and Taiyou are also in danger."

Sakura gasped as she looked at her children. "What do you mean Touya?" Tomoyo asked.

"I mean, Hiro was obsessed in killing Sakura for the past 5 years, ever since she was 15 and had turned blind. Now that Sakura is married with two kids, god knows what he will do." Touya whispered as he rubbed his sisters back.

"So we'll tighten security here and tell Syaoran," Eriol said as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Syaoran's office number.

"Hello… yes may I speak to Li Syaoran? Busy… but it's important… he can't? Tell him it's Eriol. What the hell do you mean he's to busy?"

Eriol growled as he gave the phone to Sakura. "That bitch of a secretary of his cut me off. You try," he said.

Sakura dialed Syaoran's office number. She tired his cell first but it was off.

"Hello. May I speak with Syaoran? He's in a conference? Tell him Sakura called, his wife. Emergency yes, it concerns our children. Thank you,"

Sakura looked at the others and nodded as Syaoran came on the phone.

"Sakura? What happened?" He said sounding urgent.

"Nothing, yet." She murmured.

"Yet? What do you mean?"

"Hiro… called our bedroom." Sakura cried as Touya hugged her.

"SAY WHAT? WHO? OUR BEDROOM?" Syaoran roared.

Sakura sniffled. "Yes…"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"Just that he's released."

"Alright, I'm coming home. Tell Eriol to call Ken and tighten up our security. If you want, you can get your student bodyguards to come over."

Sakura cried and said a soft yes before handing the phone back to Eriol.

"Syaoran says to call Ken and tighten up security. Call Ting and Yoyo if they can come over."

Eriol nodded as he quickly called up Ken, the head security man (who was also Sakura's personal bodyguard when she went to school two years ago) and told him to get every security men on the premises.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Eriol and the twins walked into the grand hall to see Kiyoumi and Hitomi talking. Touya nodded as they crept up behind them.

"Hiro is out today Kiyo," Hitomi said, her eyes shining.

Kiyoumi nodded. "Yea, he said he would call Sakura's bedroom today."

"Did you give him her bedroom number?" Hitomi asked.

"Yea I did, and I even told him their gate buzzer number so he can come in with a taxi or anything and the guards won't be able to stop him." Kiyoumi smirked.

"How'd you give Hiro all that information?" Hitomi eyed her baby cousin.

"I went to talk to him yesterday right before jail visiting time was over. I gave him all the info needed to swipe Sakura and the twins,"

Eriol's eyes widened as they rushed out of the room.

"They… they were working for Hiro all along?" Touya roared.

Ying and Yang started crying as Sakura and Tomoyo soothed them.

"Those son of a bitches! They were playing with us all along." Touya screamed.

"Calm down Touya, we'll tell Syaoran and he'll do something." Tomoyo said.

"Syaoran might, but Shoaling… he'll have a tough time knowing his girl bombed twice." Sakura murmured.

"Yam too. He was dating Kiyoumi." Eriol mumbled.

Nadesiko was in the bathroom and came out to see her daughter, her niece and Eriol along with her son.

"What's wrong?" Nadesiko asked seeing their terrorized faces.

"No-nothing." Sakura mumbled as she hugged her mom, her tears falling out of her eyes.

"Sakura, what happened?" Nadesiko asked more firmly.

"Mama, remember what day it is?" Sakura asked.

"April 15 why… oh dear god. Hiro's release date."

Sakura nodded as Nadesiko hugged her even more. Sakura pulled back in time to see Syaoran, Ryu and Shoaling burst into the house.

"Sakura," Syaoran gasped as he rushed to his wife and children. He hugged Sakura tightly before taking both his kids from Tomoyo and Sakura and kissing their foreheads.

"How did he get our number?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I- I don't know."

Syaoran kissed her forehead. "Did you call Ken?" He asked facing Eriol.

Eriol nodded. "Yea. Ken said he'd pull out 35 of our extra guards and put them on duty."

"Good," Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Can you guys look after the twins? Sakura and I need to talk."

Nadesiko took the twins from her son-in-law.

Syaoran led them into his study and softly placed Sakura in the big red armchair.

"What's on your mind Sakura?" He asked softly.

Sakura let her tears fall more freely now. "He… he's back."

"I can always put him in jail again,"

"How is that going to help Syaoran? He can always get a bail if you put him in jail for no reason."

"Who's going to bail him Sakura? We're the king and queen, bailing him out would cost fortunes."

"So Hitomi can do it!" Sakura cried even harder. Syaoran's eyes widened as he hugged Sakura.

"Hitomi? Hiro's step sister?"

Sakura nodded sniffling. "She could ask Shoaling for money, he'd give it to her and Kiyoumi and her could bail him. Shoaling loves her so much; he's blinded by it! He wouldn't know he's helping her."

"Sakura, what do you mean?"

"Onii-chan, Eriol, Tomoyo and myself overheard Kiyoumi and Hitomi talking. They were saying how Kiyoumi went to talk to Hiro yesterday and how she gave him our gate buzzer number and our bedroom number!"

Syaoran cursed. "Kuso! They've been with him all along and we didn't even realize it."

Sakura started crying even harder. "Don't tell Shoaling, please Syaoran?"

"I won't," He hugged his wife.

"I'm scared."

"I'm here for you Sakura… always."

.- Later that day, elsewhere -.

"Welcome back Hiro!" Said a girl.

"Yea cousin! A year and a half is too long." The second one grinned.

"Don't worry Hitomi, Kiyoumi. Sakura will pay for ever dumping me…"

"Hey Hiro, don't you think you're going to unusual circumstances just because she dumped you?" Kiyoumi asked.

Hiro slapped her. "That bitch denied me and I will get revenge, if you do too Kiyo," Hiro held out a pocketknife as Kiyoumi gasped.

"I'll see you soon Sakura,"

* * *

**Yes yes, evilness I know and awkwardness too. But hey? Today was the last day of school and TOMORROW is my baby sister's birthday.**

**Lol she isn't REALLY my sister, more like a net sister. I only have a bio baby brother. However, Kiari-chan can make up for any real sister anyway!**

**Happy early b-day sis!**

**Lub, Sakura –runs behind sister, avoiding the crazed readers-**


	43. Syaoran and Shoaling

**Uh oh! Hitomi and Kiyoumi are with Hiro… what now?**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 43:** Syaoran and Shoaling

"I'll see you soon Sakura,"

Syaoran never, ever left his wife's side. He took a few days off of work, letting his father do the work for him. Actually, Xenon wanted to do the work for Syaoran.

Nobody knew of Kiyoumi and Hitomi's deception and Sakura, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran decided to keep it a secret from everybody else. Syaoran changed the main door buzzer number without anybody knowing (except the ones who knew of Kiyoumi and Hitomi) and the phone numbers to the house.

"Are you to going to tell Shoaling?" Sakura asked as she sat in her bedroom with her husband and her kids.

Syaoran sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't know… he got deceived by her once."

Sakura groaned. "Yam would also be devastated if he found out his girlfriend was a backstabbing bitch."

"You know, I really do hate this." Syaoran said.

"It would all have been prevented if you hadn't married me." Sakura said, casually… in fact too casually. She had a bottle against Taiyou's lips when Syaoran shook her shoulders.

"What?" He growled.

"Uh…?"

"What did you say? All could have been prevented if I hadn't married you? You really are that dense Sakura. I ripped up the contract in front of you, Eriol and Tomoyo. We're married, not a contract marriage but a real marriage where we stay together for the rest of our lives dammit!" he growled.

Sakura sighed. "I know… but all this happened because I dated Hiro…"

"Come to think of it, why did you date Hiro?" Syaoran asked, genuinely curious.

"It was… a blind date." Sakura confessed.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Blind date?"

Sakura nodded.

_.- Sakura flash back -._

"_Sakura, I've found the perfect date for you!" Tomoyo told her cousin. Halloween dance was coming soon and Sakura needed a date for the dance._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Hiro Su, I did some talking around and I found out that this guy has a killer rep!" Tomoyo said._

_Sakura sighed. "Wouldn't hurt to try. Just make sure Touya's busy when he comes over."_

_Tomoyo grinned. "Sure thing…"_

_.- end -._

"And that's when things started going really fast." Sakura said turning to her husband. "He said he really loved me and that he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives when we were 15. He gave me a promise ring but told everybody it was an engagement ring."

"That's stupid." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura nodded. "Yea I know, but what can I do? I was infatuated."

"Infatuated?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Oh please, having the pleasure of being married to you, having your children and falling in love with you really tells a girl what's infatuation and true love."

Syaoran pretend to blush. "So happy you think you love me."

"Think?"

"Then what?"

"Babe, I know I love you." She grinned as Syaoran cradled a sleeping Taihen in his arms.

"Yes I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. So then what?"

"Then? Then you know the rest. I was giving Yuki pointers on how to propose to Nakuru when Hiro thought he was a 'boyfriend'. Though, Hiro's never seen Yuki or known he was my cousin, but he charged at Yuki. He missed and slammed me and there I was, blind."

Syaoran rubbed her back.

"It's ok."

Sakura smiled as the tears formed in her eyes. "I guess it is… I have all of you now,"

"You do, now let's put the twins to bed and see what the others are doing." Syaoran smiled as he and Sakura got up with their kids in their hands.

As soon as they put the twins to bed Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tender sweet kiss. Sakura moaned as she wrapped her hands around his shoulder and instantly replied to his beautiful kiss.

A few seconds later he pulled back and lightly brushed his lips over hers again before walking out with Sakura in his arms.

"Do we tell Shoaling?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell him, you tell Rika who'll tell Yam about Kiyoumi." Syaoran mumbled to her.

Sakura nodded as they walked downstairs to find Hitomi sitting in Shoaling's lap, Touya sitting beside Fuutie, Eriol and Tomoyo together and the other Li sisters scattered about.

Sakura sent a glance towards her brother, cousin and Eriol. They nodded as Sakura took a seat beside Touya and Syaoran beside Shoaling.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"How did Hiro get our number anyways?" Syaoran said playing dumb.

"Phonebook?" Fuutie asked. She too knew about Hiro calling, but nobody except Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Touya knew about Hitomi and Kiyoumi.

"I don't think that our number is listed in the phonebook." Sakura grinned.

"Hey, Syaoran could have registered." Sheifa giggled.

"Like heck I'd do something stupid like that." Syaoran said.

"You've been known to do many stupid things." Sakura teased.

"Name one,"

"Like freak the hell outta me in England when you said Eriol got new drapes."

Eriol laughed out loud. "Yea, Sakura told me about that."

"What? It totally clashed."

"That was two years ago," Tomoyo giggled.

"And I still haven't forgiven Syaoran for that. I thought that Eriol had murdered some ex girlfriend and her corpse was sitting on his armchair."

Eriol winced. "Do you really think so lowly of me Sakura?"

"Even lower then you expect Hiiragizawa." Syaoran smirked.

"Such love from a cousin," Eriol grinned.

"I swear, those two will never grow up." Sakura shook her head.

"I still remember Syaoran and Eriol working together to prank us all." Fanran smirked at her brother and cousin.

"And Fuutie actually fell for one of them." Eriol smirked.

"Which one?" Fuutie asked, not remembering.

"We went Takashi moment and lied up on Fuutie." Syaoran grinned. "We told her that she was a Siamese twin to Feimiel. Feimiel played along and said that indeed she was."

Eriol laughed. Feimiel giggled. "I remember. I have a scar on my left rib and I showed it to Fuutie telling her that's where we got cut."

Sakura and Tomoyo cracked up laughing. "And Fuutie actually believed you?"

Fuutie blushed. "They were acting so… it was too realistic."

That made everybody laugh even more.

Suddenly the baby monitor buzzed and they heard Taihen shrieking. Sakura winced. "Oh boy," She was about to get up when Syaoran gestured her to sit down.

"I'll go, Shoaling my man, time to play daddy again." Syaoran grinned.

"Jesus Christ Syaoran, give me a damn break!" Shoaling laughed as he got up and followed his twin upstairs. Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya and Sakura all exchanged glances.

Syaoran led Shoaling all the way up to the nursery. Syaoran picked up Taihen and Shoaling cradled Taiyou who was sniffling.

"Dada," Taihen murmured as he snuggled up against Syaoran's chest. He smiled as he kissed his son's forehead.

"I would… kill myself if anything happened to them or Sakura." Syaoran murmured as he sat down on a rocking chair that was positioned beside a loveseat. Shoaling sat done on the loveseat as Taiyou fidgeted in his arms.

"What do you mean? Hiro won't be able to get in, we've tightened security."

Syaoran breathed deeply. 'It's no or never Syaoran… either tell your brother and risk loosing a relationship with him or get your wife and kids killed…'

Syaoran went with option number one. He just met Shoaling two years ago but he's known Sakura and everybody else longer… yea the Twin brother feeling was there, but putting his wife and kids at risk was the last thing Syaoran wanted to do.

"Tightening security doesn't matter Shoaling," Syaoran murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"We… there's… well you see… ah… Sa-Sakura overheard…"

Shoaling stared at his brother. "Tell me Syaoran,"

"Touya, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo heard Hitomi and Kiyoumi talking,"

Shoaling dreaded what came next…

"They're still working for Hiro."

"…" Shoaling was quiet. He had nothing to say. His twin brother, (yes younger by a few minutes) was just telling him his girlfriend, the woman he dated, broke up with and then dated again was still with the Royalty's arch nemesis?

"You-you're sure about this ne?" Shoaling said in a quiet voice.

Syaoran nodded as he put his son back into his crib. "Positive, Sakura made me change all the numbers and our buzzer number."

Shoaling was in no position to say anything. His brother and sister-in-law was telling him his girlfriend was backstabbing them all. He knew Hitomi would deny all this, but how can he believe her? She did it once before… how can he trust her to not do it again?

Where did his loyalties lie? Was it with Syaoran and Sakura… or with Hitomi?

Shoaling groaned as Syaoran took Taiyou from him and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight my angel." He said softly before putting his daughter into her crib. He then turned to Shoaling who was standing.

"I-I don't know what-what to d-do Syaoran," He said his voice shaking.

"But… can we just- give – give Hitomi and Kiyoumi anoth-"

"No, I am not about to put my family in danger just because you don't know where your priorities lay Shoaling. Either you believe me or believe Hitomi, I don't care what you do, but if you believe Hitomi, you need to get out of this house and get out fast." Syaoran said before starting for the door. However Shoaling grabbed his hand.

"Syaoran… can we just… pretend we don't know… about Hitomi?" Shoaling said, his face not as distressed as it was seconds ago.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell the others, but I did have my doubts at the beginning. Kiyoumi and Hitomi came to our side a bit too quick. I knew something was going to happen, but this is just low."

Syaoran raised a brow, 'So Shoaling was expecting this all along eh?'

"So what are you saying bro?" Syaoran said smirking.

Shoaling matched his smirk. "I still love her, but let's pretend we don't know of this deception. We'll be ready for him when he comes, but we won't give Hitomi or Kiyoumi any more news about us."

"You didn't react the way I was expecting,"

"Yea well, this was expected. You'd be a fool if you didn't see that they were up to something."

"Are you calling all 26 or what… of us fools?"

"Yes?" Shoaling said.

"You bastard." Syaoran grinned as he and his brother walked downstairs.

'Deception eh Hitomi?' Shoaling thought as he watched his 'girlfriend' laugh at the jokes Touya was saying… he was surprised how cool everybody was at the moment.

'You'll regret going against me Hitomi, I am, after all, a Li.'

* * *

**I found Shoaling's last thoughts… sneaky.**

'**You'll regret going against me Hitomi, I am after all, a Li.'**

**Damn Shoaling, what are you up to? Anyways, stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	44. Faltering Trust

**My action begins pretty soon guys, and my fanfic is closing up! I'd say I have around 10 more chapters left… only 10!**

**AND OMFG! Over 3000 reviews! You do not KNOW how happy I am at this moment! I came home from work and (I burned my self at work) turned on the computer, went to check my stats and there it was… 3000 and counting! –throws Syaoran and Shoaling plushies to all- you guys deserve them for sticking with me for so long! I LUB U ALL TILL DEATH! –not that I wanna die any time soon… I wanna finished my fics first- hehe!**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

.-.-.-.- **Chapter 44:** Faltering Trust

'You'll regret going against me Hitomi, I am, after all, a Li.'

Syaoran and Shoaling went downstairs and this time Shoaling sat beside Sakura, kind of disgusted that Hitomi would have deceived them like that.

"Hey, so you… you know… Syaoran's little secret which he wouldn't tell me?" Sakura playfully shot a glare at Syaoran who held his hands up in defense.

Shoaling knew what Sakura meant. "Yea I do, he also told me Tomoyo, Eriol and Touya know the secret."

Sakura growled. "So them three know and I don't?"

Sakura knew instantly that Shoaling knew that she, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Touya knew that Hitomi and Kiyoumi were lying, cheating scumbags.

"You'll find out soon," Syaoran soothed.

"Ah shaddup! You're so babysitting the twins when the girls and I go out shopping."

"Excuse me, but I have Clan business to take care of."

"Then take Taihen with you, he is the heir to the Li Throne isn't he?" Sakura pondered.

"Sometimes I regret marrying her. She's too smart for me." Syaoran shook his head.

"And I'm 3 years younger than you." Sakura winked.

"See what she does to me?" Syaoran laughed.

Touya got up and stretched then turned to the four Li sisters. "I guess it's time to go guys, I promised Fuutie I'd take you all out shopping."

"WAI!" Fuutie shot up and kissed Touya tenderly on the lips. "That's why I love him."

Sakura giggled as Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa and Touya all went out to his car and went to the mall.

"Wow, that's 5 of us gone." Nadesiko murmured.

"So what do we do about Hiro?" Sakura asked.

"Can't we just kill him?" Shoaling asked getting seriously annoyed of Hiro and how he's threatening the Li family.

"Could work, but we tried that once." Syaoran said.

"It kind of backfired on us and Hiro escaped." Eriol nodded.

"What is he, a living, breathing machine?" Eriol raised a brow.

"Sweetheart, you've been watching too much Terminator." Tomoyo giggled.

"You can never get enough of Arnold Schwarzenegger." Eriol grinned. Sakura's eyes bulged. "You can actually say his last name? I still have trouble saying it."

Eriol pumped his fist. "It's called the power of Eli Moon."

"You still remember that?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Of course," Eriol chuckled.

"I find it amusing that you guys can be so… easy going when Hiro was just released." Hitomi commented.

"That's called the power of being a Li." Shoaling told his… 'girlfriend'.

"Or being related to the Li's." Eriol amended.

"How are you related?" Kiyoumi asked.

"I'm the cousin of the Li siblings." Eriol said.

"I'm Sakura and Touya's cousin." Tomoyo murmured.

"I've just realized that we live in a really tiny world. People we know married people we know." Sakura said.

"Yea and you ended up marrying the King." Tomoyo winked.

"This is a small world, we should move to Jupiter." Nadesiko said.

"Yea and we'll push Hiro into the eye of Jupiter."

Everybody laughed a little.

Sakura stretched. "My muscles are tightening. I'm gonna go up to the twins now, feeding time."

"I'll join you," Syaoran stood up.

"Us too." Tomoyo said as Eriol and herself followed Sakura and Syaoran to nursery number 2.

"I'll see what they're preparing for dinner," Nadesiko said.

"Mom, you can go visit Yelan and Xenon if you want to." Sakura said.

**(Yes, Xenon is an element, hehe I didn't figure it out until after I started writing the story.)**

Nadesiko smiled. "You sure honey?"

"Yea positive, just take Syaoran's limo." Sakura said as Nadesiko grabbed her purse and went to Syaoran's limo where the driver was standing.

Kiyoumi, Hitomi and Shoaling were left.

"So, Shoaling," Hitomi jumped up and sat in his lap. Shoaling was sort of disgusted that Hitomi was backstabbing him of all people.

'First time we broke up, you said that Hiro didn't approve of me, this time we'll break up, is because of my faltering trust.' He thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to keep every suspicion to a minimum level.

"So, what are you guys gonna do about Hiro?" She said bitter sweetly.

"I don't know that's for Syaoran and Sakura to figure out, or much like Syaoran, Touya, Eriol and the rest of the male population that cares about Sakura."

"What would you do?" Hitomi asked.

"Skin him alive if he ever touched Sakura." Shoaling growled.

Kiyoumi nodded as Hitomi snuggled in closer to Shoaling. "Hey, I need a couple thousand dollars; can you… lend me some?"

"Not now." Shoaling said as he pushed Hitomi off of him and walked off, but in time he heard her say,

"Kiyoumi, he will give me the fucking money! Hiro needs it and the only way to get it is through Shoaling."

'Betraying me… Hitomi… faltering trust is step one into revenge.' He thought before searching for his brother.

.- Nursery -.

"Oh my ugh! I just can't stay in the same room as those two… ugh!" Sakura screeched in her bedroom. Sakura was sitting on her bedroom with Eriol leaned up against the door. Tomoyo was sitting beside Sakura and Syaoran just came out of the bathroom and stood beside Eriol.

"Yea, goes to show how your views of people can change with ever secret you learn." Eriol murmured.

"You know I just feel like going down their and choking the living begeezes out of them?" Tomoyo shrilled.

"Join the club Tomoyo-chan," Sakura murmured as she lay down in her bed. Tomoyo sighed as she stood up and stretched. "What do we do now huh? We really can't do anything because Sakura is limited to her activities thanks to those bitches downstairs."

"We can just go down and splash toxic waist on them right?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No, that's against the law," Eriol murmured.

"That can be changed you know." Syaoran piped up.

Sakura giggled. "No I'm only messing."

"But what do we do about the sit with Hiro?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know," Sakura shivered, "But… you know… we have to stay… safe and- MAN I CAN'T THINK!"

Tomoyo patted her back. "It's alright sweetie."

A knock on their door stopped them all from thinking as Syaoran opened it. Standing outside was Shoaling.

"Hey bro," Syaoran said as Shoaling stepped inside.

"Hitomi just asked me for money. Stupid little whore." He murmured.

"Ouch, such change of emotions with one little secret." Eriol observed his cousin.

"Shut it Hiiragizawa," Shoaling snarled.

Sakura laughed. "That was a perfect imitation of Syaoran."

"That's why they're considered twins." Eriol sighed.

"So what are you going to do now Xiao Chen?" Sakura asked her brother-in-law.

"There's nothing we can do. Either we confront them or go along with all this."

"But either way, nothing really happens." Syaoran pointed out.

"Exactly, we can confront them and everything will be out in the open, or pretend that we don't know and let them tell Hiro about all of our small talks." Tomoyo said.

"But we'll just have to be extra careful around them don't we?" Eriol asked.

"Not really helpful," Sakura murmured.

"I agree with Sakura. My sisters, and Sakura's mom doesn't know about the deception." Shoaling said.

"So we confront them?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "Not a good idea either. Then they'll go off to Hiro and our entire family will find out about the deception. Things will start happening too fast, like Hiro could try and attack us and you know the rest of the shit."

"I have this hatred for all that is living at this moment." Shoaling growled. They then heard crying form the nursery.

"That's my cue. So we're not confronting them right?"

Syaoran and Shoaling shook their heads. "Let them believe that we know nothing for a bit longer."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran and herself went to take care of the twins.

Eriol and Tomoyo decided to take a walk in the backyard and Shoaling wanted a little nap.

.- Shoaling's Dream -.

"_You may, kiss your bride."_

_Shoaling lifted the veil to see his new wife, Hitomi Li. He bent forward and rapidly kissed her before pulling back. She looked at him dreamily before they turned to the audience. Sakura squealed as two 6 years old plugged their ears._

"_Mama, you're embarrassing us." Said the boy._

"_Taihen, you can afford to be embarrassed, after all, wasn't it Uncle Shoaling that pretended to be daddy when Syaoran was in a coma?" Sakura grinned._

"_And you promised you'd never say that!" Syaoran roared as his wife. Syaoran was the best man and Sakura was the maid of honour, and then Kiyoumi was the brides maid._

_Hitomi laughed as she latched arms with her husband._

"_I'm so happy I'm married to you Shoaling."_

_Shoaling rubbed his thumb over her wrist. "Me too,"_

_He picked her up bridal style as Taihen and Taiyou threw rice. Everybody clapped as Shoaling carried Hitomi down the steps and into the limo._

"_I still remember when that was us," Sakura whispered dreamily to her husband._

"_We can go through that again you know." Syaoran said cheekily._

"_Oh shut up and be happy for your bro- SHOALING!" Sakura screamed as Hitomi stabbed Shoaling in the stomach._

_Syaoran and Sakura rushed forward but two screams caused them to turn around and find that Kiyoumi killed the twins. Everybody disappeared as there was Hitomi, Kiyoumi, the dead body of Shoaling, Taihen and Taiyou._

_Then from the dark shadows Hiro emerged._

"_I told you you'd regret never marrying me Sakura," Hiro cackled as he took out his gun and shot both Sakura and Syaoran in the throat._

_.- end -._

Shoaling shot up gasping for breath.

He looked at the digital clock and saw it was 7pm. He rubbed his face and sighed. "That was a long nap," He murmured.

He walked downstairs to find Kiyoumi and Hitomi gone shopping and Sakura and Syaoran feeding the twins.

"Hey, nice nap?" Sakura said.

"Anything but," He murmured as he took Taiyou from Sakura and continued to feed her.

"Thanks, I really need to pee!" Sakura said urgently as she shot up and rushed to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked seeing the look on his brothers' face.

"I had this awful dream." He murmured as he repeated it. After finishing it, Sakura came out and her and Syaoran commented.

"That is… that's bad." Sakura murmured as she took Taihen from Syaoran and put him in the swing. Shoaling put Taiyou in her baby swing before sitting down.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Syaoran asked.

Shoaling grinned as his brother and Sakura. "Don't tell anybody, not Eriol, Tomoyo, my sisters, mom, dad… nobody alright?"

The two nodded.

"I have a plan…"

* * *

**Oh… Shoaling has a plan… wonder what it could be!**

**Stay tuned to find out his plan!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**P.S: OVER 3000 REVIEWS!**


	45. Operation Betrayal Part 1

**What is Shoaling's plan hmmm?**

**Oh and somebody asked me that if Shoaling was older, why isn't he the heir? Well that question was answered a LONG time ago in the story. But if you forgot, Shoaling wasn't trained to be the leader since he was sent up for adoption. Syaoran was trained for the leader, married to be the leader, and had kids because he was going to be the leader, he needed secure heirs. So Shoaling was in no way fit to be the leader of the Li Clan because he was never exposed to their training.**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

----- **Chapter 45:** Operation Betrayal Part 1

"I had this awful dream." He murmured as he repeated it. After finishing it, Sakura came out and her and Syaoran commented.

"That is… that's bad." Sakura murmured as she took Taihen from Syaoran and put him in the swing. Shoaling put Taiyou in her baby swing before sitting down.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Syaoran asked.

Shoaling grinned as his brother and Sakura. "Don't tell anybody, not Eriol, Tomoyo, my sisters, mom, dad… nobody alright?"

The two nodded.

"I have a plan…"

So it was set. Shoaling's plan was basically fool proof, unless you knew the Li brothers so well. Sakura really did hate doing this but it was the only way to get Kiyoumi and Hitomi to tell them of their betrayal without knowing it.

"So you guys are ready?" Shoaling said later that night when Syaoran and Sakura put Taihen and Taiyou to bed.

"Yeah… but this is… well… I don't know." Sakura shot a glare to Syaoran, "Remember Syaoran doing this on our first anniversary?"

Shoaling and Syaoran shared a quick brotherly laugh. "But this time you're in on this. It's everybody else that's going to be fooled Sakura." Syaoran chuckled as he brushed his lips over his wife.

"I hope you two," Sakura gestured to the Li brothers, "know what you are doing."

"We do, especially me." Shoaling puffed his chest out.

"Do we tell the others?" Sakura said.

"No. I don't care if Eriol, Tomoyo and Touya know about this, we are not telling anybody, and this is between **only** us three. The more people know, the more of a chance the two find out." Shoaling said.

"I swear Sakura; he's more devious than me." Syaoran said gulping.

Sakura giggled. "Nobody can be more devious then you Syaoran, I swear."

"Tell that to Shoaling." Syaoran laughed, bearing his fangs. Shoaling shared an identical smirk.

"Ok so we go to bed now? Operation Betrayal begins tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

The brothers nodded.

"Hey Xiao Lang," Shoaling started.

"Hmm?"

"To make it more realistic, can I spend the night with your wife."

Sakura tried to stifle the laughter as Syaoran whacked Shoaling over the head. "What do you think Xiao Chen?"

"I take that as a no. Night mi'lord, mi'lady." Shoaling playfully bowed before leaving.

"Night." The couple said before facing each other.

"You really think we can pull this off?" Sakura said.

"We probably can."

"The twins will for sure know who's who though."

"I'll make sure to stay with the twins all day. Shoaling can be with you to make it seem more realistic."

"But the others will surly find out." Sakura murmured.

"We'll keep it up."

"What about the scar on Shoaling's leg?"

"We're wearing pants Sakura, not underwear."

Sakura sighed as she hugged her husband. "I know, I'm just nervous."

Syaoran smiled tenderly as he hugged her back. "Everything will be okay."

"Can we sleep in the nursery tonight?"

"Sure." Syaoran kissed her forehead. Sakura went to set up the bed in the nursery as Syaoran went to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in the warm hug of her husband. She didn't want this blissful moment to end anytime soon. She wanted to sleep in Syaoran's arms forever with her babies close to her. She didn't want any of this betrayal and insane ex-fiancé stuff running around in her head. The moments just as she woke up were the only peaceful ones she got. Just thinking of Syaoran, Taihen, Taiyou and herself… just them four.

"Hey," Came a soft voice. Sakura shifted around to meet the chest of her husband. She blushed before looking up.

"Hi."

Syaoran passionately kissed her as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us… how when I wake up it's the only time everything feels alright. I'm here in your arms, the twins are safe… no two bitches nor some crazed ex-fiancé on my tail."

"I think that's how everybody feels." Syaoran said brushing her tangled hair from out of her face.

"And then when we take our shower and go downstairs, hell beings." Sakura sighed.

Syaoran pressed his lips against her forehead. "I promise everything will be alright."

"Don't make false promises Syaoran." Sakura said tugging his hair.

"Oi! Promising to protect my sexy, darling wife and my two little twins isn't false."

"Ok fine, you win." Sakura said kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Mama…" Ying cried a bit as she started stirring.

"Oh great, feeding time." Sakura said as she got up to ring in Kitty. Kitty said she'd be in the nursery in a few moments.

"Doesn't Shoaling need your clothes?" Sakura asked as she stretched, trying to loosen her muscles.

"Oh yeah… after I take a shower and help you feed the twins."

"Such a sweet kawaii hubby I have."

Syaoran puffed out his chest. "Yes you do."

Sakura giggled as Kitty knocked on the nursery door. She opened it and got two bottles from Kitty.

"Thank you Kitty."

"You're welcome Mistress." Kitty bowed before leaving.

"Here, you take Taiyou." Sakura said handing a blue bottle to Syaoran, "I haven't fed Taihen in a long time."

Syaoran chuckled as he got his daughter from the crib and lightly pressed the bottle against her lips. She opened it and started vigorously sucking on it.

"They're starved." Syaoran said amazed.

"I think we forgot to feed them at 2 am… like we're supposed to." Sakura sweat dropped.

"That's because our alarm clock that wakes us up at two is in our bedroom." Syaoran said as he shook his head.

Sakura giggled. "Oh right, so that means my chubby little ones are extra hungry ne?"

Taihen snuggled against his mother's breasts as he sucked on his bottle.

"Aww! I love how soft baby skin is." Sakura commented as she smoothed out her sons' hair.

"Oi! What about my skin?" Syaoran said cheekily.

"Sorry Syaoran, old ugly men skin doesn't count."

"I'll show you old and ugly."

"Not with Taiyou in your arms you're not."

Syaoran sighed and turned to his daughter. "See what your mother does to me Ying?"

Taiyou stared up at her father, wondering what he was saying.

"They're only 1 man, give it a rest." Sakura said laughing.

Syaoran pouted. "Fine."

Sakura shook her head, not believing her husband at the moment. He's such a child. Sakura took the bottle away from a sleeping Taihen since he finished drinking it. She placed him in his crib as Syaoran did the same thing with Taiyou.

"Sleep tight," Sakura whispered as she turned on the baby monitors. She yawned as she walked to their bedroom and launched into her own bed.

"Oh, the sweet smell of Syaoran." Sakura winked at him before cuddling with her pillows.

"You were sleeping with me all night, and now you savour my scent?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Oh shut up and go take a shower." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Yeah," Sakura mumbled sleep consuming her, "me too."

Syaoran shook his head, finding it utterly hilarious that his wife was falling asleep again. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. But unknown to both of them, Shoaling waltzed into their bedroom to find a sleeping Sakura.

'Might as well start the act,' he said as he sat beside her.

"Hey, Sakura," He said in his most Syaoran-ish type of voice, shaking Sakura awake.

"Leave me alone Shoaling." Sakura mumbled.

"How can you tell I'm me?" Shoaling asked.

"Because Syaoran usually tickles me when he wants me to wa-" Sakura's eyes snapped open as she jumped up. "I just did not tell you I was ticklish."

Shoaling had the evilest smirk on his face. "I think you just did Sakura."

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed as Shoaling jumped at her, and started tickling her.

"Ge-t of-f of m-ee!" Sakura laughed out as Shoaling tickled her. Sakura, helplessly, started flailing around in hopes of hitting Shoaling.

"SHOALING! GET OFF!" Sakura screamed even louder, but her laughter drowned out her own screams. Syaoran came out a few minutes later to find the amusing sight of his twin brother tickling the senses out of his wife.

"Enjoying it down there?" He said referring to the fact that Shoaling tackled Sakura off of bed.

"Very much, you should try it sometime." Sakura teased as she wrapped her arms around Shoaling's neck.

"Kiss me again baby." Sakura winked at Shoaling who cracked up laughing. Syaoran chuckled hopelessly has he pulled his brother off of his wife.

"Next time you guys cheat on me, make sure it isn't my own bedroom when I'm in the shower." Syaoran advised.

"Will do." Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek before going in to the bathroom.

Syaoran faced his brother. "Enjoy tickling her?"

"Very much."

"I usually do." Syaoran laughed as he walked to his closet and brought out a few t-shirts and two pairs of pants. He handed them to Shoaling. "Wear these and give me some of yours alright."

Shoaling gestured to the bed where he placed two of his shirts and three of his pants.

"Our clothes are almost similar; why not just wear our own?" Shoaling asked.

"Mine is neater then yours. Unlike you, I iron after my clothes get washed."

"Excuse me for not being Prince of China as long as you have." Shoaling shot.

"Excused." Syaoran teased.

"Anyways, I gotta go change and then just send Sakura to my room ok?" Shoaling said.

"Yeah, sure." Syaoran muttered as he stood up. "Now leave, Sakura's gonna be done her shower soon."

"Sure thing man." Shoaling and Syaoran stood up and clapped each others back.

"Break a leg." Syaoran said.

"You too." Shoaling smiled.

"No, I was serious, break a leg." Syaoran teased.

"You stupid little-" They heard the shower turn off and Syaoran pushed Shoaling out of the room.

Sakura walked out with her hair tied up in a bun and with her undergarments on.

"I have come, to satisfy you." Sakura teased in a British accent.

"Satisfy away." Syaoran gestured like a mafia as he sat on his bed.

Sakura walked over, making sure her hips swayed a bit and sat on his lap, Syaoran raised a brow as Sakura dragged her finger over his face. "I shall." She whispered as she pressed her lips against his. Syaoran instantly changed positions and made Sakura lay down on the bed and him on top of her.

**(Just for ref, Sakura knew that Syaoran would push Shoaling out of the bedroom and the bedroom door was closed and locked.)**

"Syao-ran." Sakura moaned out as his kisses trailed down to her chest. She arched her back as Syaoran fiddled with the straps of her bra.

"Oh please tell me we are not gonna have sex first thing in the morning?" Sakura asked as she pushed Syaoran away.

"Can we?" Syaoran pouted.

"No we can't." Sakura pushed him off and walked into their walk-in closet. She grabbed a sundress and put it on. She walked back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair.

"Shoaling said after you're done, go to his room." Syaoran said as he brushed his hair.

"Oh, he wasn't done with Mistress Seductive?" Sakura teased.

"I swear if you kiss him, I'll kill him." Syaoran said winking at her.

"We'll do more then kiss." Sakura teased.

"Serious now, just be careful alright?" Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura.

"I will, after all, I get to see you every night."

"Cute." Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura fully, passionately and lovingly.

After Sakura blow dried her hair, she kissed the twins and Syaoran one last time before walking to her brother-in-law's room.

Sakura hopped along the corridor, wondering if this plan will really follow through.

'I just hope that Shoaling knows what he's talking about.' Sakura thought as she knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said. Sakura walked in to find him wearing Syaorans' clothes.

"Wow, you look exactly like him… it's just-" Sakura walked over to him and messed up his hair.

"There, carbon copy." Sakura smiled as Shoaling inspected himself in the mirror.

"Hmm… you're right." Shoaling said examining him self.

"Tell me again why we're doing this? You guys could just act like yourselves." Sakura said.

"Yes but Syaoran has a way of frightening people. Ever notice his eyes."

"I'm his wife, of course I notice his eyes." Sakura pointed out.

"… oh yeah. Forgot that."

"You idiot." Sakura thawaped his head.

"Watch it!"

"So that's why you and Syaoran trade spaces? Syaoran –using his intense eyes- makes Hitomi and Kiyoumi confess. Well not confess but somewhat to that extent?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

"That's what my plan was. I told you that yesterday didn't I?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes you did, but now I have my doubts."

"Syaoran can do it, don't worry." Shoaling reassured his sister-in-law.

"He can, I know that, it's just that everybody else will figure out who's who. And besides, Syaoran has work this afternoon. Board Meeting."

Shoaling frowned. "Forgot about that, oh well, both of us will go as our real selves."

"I'm getting more and more confused day and night. Don't Syaoran and I kiss in public?" Sakura said grinning.

"What? Don't you want to kiss me?" Shoaling pouted.

"Ew no!" Sakura teased.

"Harsh. Anyways, let's go." Shoaling wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and they both left his room to Sakura's room. They entered and found Syaoran all dressed up in Shoalings' clothes.

"I swear the hair is dead give away!" Sakura shrilled as she walked up to Syaoran and slightly combed it down, making it look somewhat similar to Shoalings'.

The brothers laughed. "Sorry if our hair is so different." Syaoran teased his wife.

"Out of everything God could have given you twins, he doesn't give you the same hair." Sakura shook her head as she gelled Syaorans' hair down and hair sprayed Shoalings' hair up.

"Now you two look like each other."

The brothers looked at each other and indeed it seemed as if they were looking in a mirror.

"Goes to show you what my wife can do." Syaoran chuckled.

"Oh har har." Sakura pouted as she kissed her husband.

"Hey Syaoran, we kiss a lot in public." Sakura smiled.

"Yes I know, so?"

"So if Shoaling as to pretend to be my husband…" Sakura trailed off as Syaoran's eyes widened.

"You are not kissing my brother in public!" Syaoran roared.

"But she –has- to." Shoaling smiled.

"Oh no, just pretend you vowed not to kiss me until Hiro is defeated." Syaoran said.

"Darling, if I do that then I really can't kiss you when this whole act is over."

"I DON'T CARE!" Syaoran roared.

"Heesh, you stubborn mule, alright she won't kiss me." Shoaling said shaking his head.

"Ok so we're doing this because Syaoran has this effect on people that they have to tell him whenever he's mad at them. Shoaling's just to nice for that. Syaoran goes to his 'girlfriend' and somehow manages to get her betrayal out."

"But how does that really help us?" Syaoran asked.

Shoaling smiled. "You leave that part to me."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

'We're in for a hell of a lot of trouble now.' Screamed in the minds of the married couple…

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? You know part 1 of the plan, but what about part two? Alright I'm just really crazy, it's insanely hot right now and I can't think!**

**Just tell me how I did…**

**Lub, Sakura**

**BTW, if any of my old reviewers (like seriously two years ago) have saved or have my chapters of my previous story **_Hawk Eyes_** then could you please contact me? I'm planning on reposting that story eventually but I do not have the chapters. So if you have them I would appreciate you telling me so I can repost it. Thank you.**


	46. Operation Betrayal Part 2

**Part two time! OH YES AND GUESS WHAT? –watches you guess- hehe! NO WRONG ANSWER!**

**This fanfic… wait for it… wait for it…**

**Are you still waiting? Heesh…**

**Is ending in 5-6, may I say again, FIVE TO SIX more chapters… -sigh- wow…**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

----- **Chapter 46:** Operation Betrayal Part 2

"Heesh, you stubborn mule, alright she won't kiss me." Shoaling said shaking his head.

"Ok so we're doing this because Syaoran has this effect on people that they have to tell him whenever he's mad at them. Shoaling's just too nice for that. Syaoran goes to his 'girlfriend' and somehow manages to get her betrayal out."

"But how does that really help us?" Syaoran asked.

Shoaling smiled. "You leave that part to me."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

'We're in for a hell of a lot of trouble now.' Screamed in the minds of the married couple…

It was time for Operation Betrayal to begin. The three actors walked downstairs as how they would normally, except this time Shoaling had Sakura in his arms and Syaoran had the twins.

"Morning you two… you two look different." Tomoyo commented on Syaoran and Shoaling.

"We do?" Syaoran said.

"They do?" Sakura asked looking between the brothers.

"We do not." Shoaling said in his most Syaoran-ish voice ever.

"Yeah… I just can't put my finger on it… but you two do look different." Tomoyo said examining them both very closely.

"Hiiragizawa, get your wife away from me!" Shoaling said.

Syaoran snorted. "Give it a rest Syaoran, you know Tomoyo's like that." Syaoran said in his most Shoaling voice ever.

"Where did all the brotherly love come from?" Touya asked his brother-in-law.

"Shut up." Shoaling said as he led Sakura to the kitchen. Sakura elbowed his rib and smiled up at up. He smiled back as they sat down for some breakfast.

"MOMMY!" Taihen screamed as he toddled towards Sakura. Sakura grinned as she picked up Taihen. "Hello big man!" She said.

"I'll see you later." Sakura said as she placed Taihen on her hip and walked out of the dining room.

"Syaoran, you eat, I'll take Taiyou." Syaoran offered to Shoaling as he took Taiyou out of the room.

"Don't kill her." Shoaling called.

Everybody sniggered but Tomoyo still kept on poking Shoaling. "Are you or are you not up to something?"

"Fine, fine you win. I am up to something."

"I KNEW IT!" Tomoyo said.

"I'm trying a new hair product to tame my hair, is it working?" Shoaling asked. Eriol, Touya and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran were in nursery number one, putting the twins in their playpen. "You think these two will blow our cover?" Sakura asked.

"I hope not. You two going to be ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah!" Ying shrieked.

**(If you guys have forgotten, the twins have middle names which I use sometime. Taihen Yang Li, Taiyou Ying Li.)**

"Kitty," Sakura called. Kitty, the maid rushed in. "Yes Mistress?"

"Watch the twins." Sakura said as she and Syaoran left the room.

"So when do you propose we begin?" Sakura asked.

"When Eriol, Tomoyo and Touya leave the house leaving you, myself, Shoaling and the other two."

"Uh… how about I let Tomoyo take the twins out to the park, Eriol's going to go with her no doubt." Sakura said.

"And I'll just tell Touya that Tomoyo and Eriol aren't trustworthy enough with the kids."

"Ok then." Sakura said as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Shoaling said as Sakura walked back in.

"Hey Syaoran." Sakura said as she kissed his cheek. Syaoran winced but tired to hide his true feelings.

"Tomoyo, the twins are getting restless, wanna take them to the park?" Sakura asked.

"CAN I?" Tomoyo squealed.

"Just make sure Eriol goes with you." Syaoran spoke up.

"Oh shut up Shoaling." Tomoyo glared at Syaoran who grinned at Shoaling.

**(I'm using their real names but talking as their characters. So suppose Syaoran is talking as Shoaling, I'll refer to it as "…" said Syaoran, even if he is acting as Shoaling, because if I switched the names, then we'd all get confused.)**

"Oh Onii-chan, can you make sure Tomoyo and Eriol don't kill the twins?" Sakura said sweetly.

"HEY!" Eriol roared.

"You sure?" Touya asked.

Shoaling nodded.

"Oh, where is Hitomi?" Syaoran asked, pretended to be Shoaling.

"Shower, she'll be out soon." Touya said as the three went to the nursery to get the twins and they left.

"Good god." Sakura said as Shoaling let go of her.

"I said no damn kissing." Syaoran hissed.

"It was just the cheek." Sakura muttered.

"Still, no kissing!" Syaoran said.

"Do you want us to blow the act? You do know you have to French Hitomi." Shoaling grinned.

Sakura raised a brow in her husbands' direction. "Syaoran, care to explain?"

"I love you Sakura."

"Yes, yes we call know that." Sakura said.

"Aww," Syaoran hugged Sakura and Shoaling cracked up. "Dude, you're going low for your wife."

"It's called love Shoaling, get some." Syaoran said.

"I would, only if my, oh so dear girlfriends doesn't keep fucking off." Shoaling growled. As if on cue, Hitomi and Kiyoumi walked down stairs.

"Hey babe." Syaoran said quickly in his most Shoaling attitude.

"Hey Shoaling." Hitomi said as she hugged Syaoran and lightly pecked his lips. Sakura elbowed Shoaling and whispered in his ear, "Can't she tell the diff?"

"What you can?" Shoaling whispered back.

"I've had sex with him, yes I think I can." Sakura said.

"Then maybe she doesn't love me." Shoaling said.

"So, did you think of giving me the thousand yet?" Hitomi said.

"Thous-" Syaoran looked at Shoaling who nodded. "Oh the Thousand, you have to ask Syaoran on that." Syaoran said. It was pretty weird referring to himself.

"I do?" Hitomi asked. Syaoran nodded. She shrugged as she turned to Shoaling. "Can I borrow a thousand?" She asked.

"When do you plan on returning it?" Shoaling said in the most Syaoran like manner.

"A month or two."

"Then no." Shoaling said simply as he led Sakura to the grand hall.

"Say what? Shoaling talk to your brother." Hitomi urged Syaoran.

"Come to the grand hall babe." Syaoran said as they followed Sakura and Shoaling. Sakura sat with Shoaling, Hitomi sat with Syaoran and Kiyoumi sat on a lone sofa.

"Yeah, what's up?" Hitomi asked as Syaoran sat beside her.

"Do you need to tell me something?" Syaoran asked looking Hitomi straight in the eye. His eyes were intense and very rough to look at and in fact, Hitomi was getting pretty frightened.

"Um, Shoaling, you're freaking me out." Hitomi said.

"Am I?" Syaoran said sternly, "Tell me Hitomi, are you hiding something from me?" Syaoran said once again.

"Hid- no way in hell!"

"Swear on our love." Syaoran said. Sakura snorted as Shoaling diverted his gaze and looked at the family portrait hanging on the far wall. It was a picture of Syaoran, Sakura and the twins.

"Yes, I swear on our love."

That caused both his gaze and Sakuras' gaze to whip in Hitomi's direction.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that for?" Hitomi asked.

"You're lying," Syaoran barked. "You know you have something to tell me."

"Like what?"

"A betrayal is what." Syaoran said dangerously. "Tell me, are you not betraying me."

"Betraying you? WITH WHO?"

"HIRO THAT'S WHO!" Syaoran roared as he stood up, hovering over Hitomi.

"Hiro…" Hitomi's eyes widened.

"Have you or have you not been trading secrets with him? Have your or have you not given him the number to the master bedroom? Have you or have you not given him all of our buzzer numbers?"

"YES! YES I HAVE! JUST STOP SCREAMING!" Hitomi said, not being able to take the pressure any longer.

"HITOMI!" Kiyoumi screamed as she stood up.

"Shut up! Just shut up Kiyo! I don't know how you did it Shoaling-"

"Li, it's Li to you," Syaoran glared at her.

"Fine, whatever, Li. I don't know how you did it, but somehow you did."

"Neither do I, sure dumb luck I suppose. Get your ass out of my house. Now." Syaoran said grinning.

"I would love too!"

"Don't bother taking your clothes, I'm going enjoy burning them." Syaoran called after them as they ran out of the house.

"JUST WATCH OUT FOR YING AND YANG!" Hitomi screamed.

Sakura's heart beat increased as she stood up. "What?"

"Ying and… OH SHIT!" Syaoran roared as took out his cell phone. He dialed Eriol, Touya and Tomoyo's phones but nobody picked up.

"Oh my god." Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, no… this can't be happening." Syaoran said as he stood up and looked at his brother and wife…

The phone rang…

"WHAT?" Syaoran roared as he picked it up.

"DADDY!" Came the voice of his twins…

"Ying… YANG?" Syaoran screamed.

"Cool down Li," Came that disgusting pig.

"They aren't hurt. It's just the three that were with them. I think I shot the two men and the girl got knock out cold. I was also helpful enough to call the ambulance for them. But as for your twins…"

"YOU WILL NOT DARE TOUCH THEM!" Syaoran screamed.

"Oops, already did. If you want them, bring Sakura to me."

"WHERE?" Syaoran roared.

"Tomorrow night, at the harbour."

"You fucking got it. Don't you fucking dare touch my kids or else,"

"Else what? You aren't in any position to send threats Li." Hiro said before hanging up. Just as he hung up a phone call came from the hospital saying Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa and Touya Kinomoto have been admitted into the local Hong Kong hospital…

Syaoran growled as he turned to see his brother and wife only to meet his brother catching his fainted wife…

* * *

**I love me… no I don't… what now?**

**What will I do in 5-6 more chapters? Tun dun dun…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**Oh and Shoaling is now single... for all of my female buddies out there!**


	47. Her or Them

**What now –GULP- **

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

----- **Chapter 47:** Her or Them

"YOU WILL NOT DARE TOUCH THEM!" Syaoran screamed.

"Oops, already did. If you want them, bring Sakura to me."

"WHERE?" Syaoran roared.

"Tomorrow night, at the harbour."

"You fucking got it. Don't you fucking dare touch my kids or else,"

"Else what? You aren't in any position to send threats Li." Hiro said before hanging up. Just as he hung up a phone call came from the hospital saying Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa and Touya Kinomoto have been admitted into the local Hong Kong hospital…

Syaoran growled as he turned to see his brother and wife only to meet his brother catching his fainted wife…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOMMY!" Yang screamed for his mother. Hiro held him an arms length away.

"Hitomi, how do I make it shut up?" Hiro asked.

Hitomi shrugged. "Hey, I'm only the messenger, Hiro you're the one who made up the stupid plan of kidnapping the twins. How the hell does this affect Sakura?"

"Stupid, the twins are Sakura's life. They're her kids." Kiyoumi shot to her cousin. Hitomi sighed. "But did it mean I had to go against Shoaling?" Hitomi asked.

"What, do you love him?" Hiro asked his stepsister.

"No duh. He's my everything." Hitomi said dreamily.

"Ugh, Hitomi's gone gaga over the eldest Li twin." Kiyoumi said as she patted Taiyou's back, making her quiet a little bit.

"I kidnapped these rats to lure Li and his wife, not fucking baby sit them!" Hiro roared. That caused Ying and Yang to cry again.

"Damn! Kiyoumi, you take care of the stupid twins." He said as he gave Taihen to his cousin.

"I'll go call up Li."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Syaoran, Shoaling, Nadesiko, Yelan, Xenon, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa were at the hospital visiting Touya, Eriol and Tomoyo. After Sakura fainted, Shoaling called everybody at the other Li Mansion. Sakura woke up an hour or two later and after a bit of resting; they're at the hospital now, seeing how the other three are.

Sakura clung onto Syaoran for her dear life as they made it to Tomoyo's ward first.

"Tomoyo?" Nadesiko called for her niece gingerly. Sonomi was in Japan right now and was informed of Tomoyo's state. She would be flying in asap.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Tomoyo cried as Sakura walked beside her. Sakura hugged Tomoyo, trying to keep her tears from running.

"It's… Tomoyo it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was! If I had at least taken Ken, we could have stopped Hiro from taking the twins."

Sakura sighed, knowing Tomoyo, Eriol and Touya didn't take any bodyguards with them. Syaoran walked up to Tomoyo and put a hand over hers. "It isn't your fault Tomoyo."

"Yes it is!" Tomoyo cried every harder in Sakura's lap. Sakura send a look of 'HELP' to Yelan and her mother. Nadesiko and Yelan stepped forward and soothed Tomoyo.

"You guys go on and see how Touya and Eriol are," Yelan started but Tomoyo gasped.

"Eriol and Touya got shot…" She started to cry even harder.

Sakura got up and swayed a bit. Syaoran and Shoaling supported Sakura as the Li sisters and them three walked out. Nadesiko would see her son a bit later. Xenon stayed with the two elderly women.

"Where are rooms 32C and 22B?" Shoaling asked.

"Ask that nurse." Fanran told her brother. Shoaling walked up to a woman with flowing dark brown hair. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around, frowning slightly at being disturbed. Shoaling was amazed at the wonderful shade of oak that her eyes were. He looked at her tag and saw that her name was 'Rini'.

"Um… yes, can you tell us where rooms 32C and 22B are?" Shoaling asked her. He was mesmerized by her eyes and well… just plain everything about her. Rini blushed as she pointed down the hall. "22B is that way and 32C is the floor about this."

Shoaling flashed a killer smile. "Thanks Rini."

Rini's eyes widened as she saw Li Sakura, Li Syaoran, the Li sisters and Li Shoaling rush by her…

"Pinch me; did Li Shoaling just flirt with me?" She asked as she shook her head. She looked at her schedule and saw that she was now checking up on Kinomoto Touya, in room… 22B?

'Oh dear god,' she thought as she quickly walked in that direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Fuutie advanced towards Touya.

"'Nii-chan?" Sakura said quietly. Touya had a big gash that was bandaged up on his stomach. Touya opened his eyes a bit to see his girlfriend and sister right beside him.

"Fuck that Hiro," He blared out, not caring about his wound. He tired to get up but Shoaling and Syaoran held him down.

"Don't get up to damn fast Touya." Syaoran told his brother-in-law.

"That stupid fucker took Ying and Yang." Touya growled.

"Did he ransom yet?" Touya asked his sister. Sakura nodded.

"What did that bastard want?" Touya asked.

"Me for exchange of the twins…" Sakura said quietly. Touya's eyes widened. "YOU SAY WHAT? YOU FOR THEM?"

Sakura had tears dripping down her cheek. "Yes…"

Touya glared at Syaoran. "Are the Police involved?"

"Yeah. We called Inspector Kyoto and he's men are on the case. They're searching for Hiro, Hitomi and Kiyoumi at the moment." Syaoran said.

"That evil fucking, conniving bastard." Touya growled. A soft knock on the door caused them to all look around.

"Sorry, but I have to check on Kinomoto-san." Rini said softly. Shoaling smirked as they moved aside.

"We should check on Eri now." Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded as he wrapped n arm around his wife's waist leading her out of the room. Shoaling's cell phone at that moment started ringing.

"Who the… who the hell is Hito?" Shoaling raised a brow.

Sakura snorted. "That's Hiro, his 'R' on his phone doesn't work…"

Shoaling shook his head as he picked up. "Why the hell are you calling?"

"I just want to know, is it her or them?"

"You'll fucking know when it's tomorrow night bastard." Shoaling growled. Hiro chuckled. "Very well then." And he hung up, but Shoaling hear Ying scream. He paled.

He chucked his phone to Syaoran who quickly did some button pressing but found that Hiro's number wasn't coming onto caller ID.

"Why did he call me?" Shoaling said.

"We changed all of our numbers. Hitomi knew yours and you didn't change it." Fuutie said.

"What did he say?" Syaoran asked his brother.

"If it's Sakura or the twins."

"That stupid idiotic bastard!" Syaoran growled. Sakura's heart was beating a billion beats a nanosecond.

"Let's just see Eriol and leave." She said.

They made it to Eriol's room to find that he was sleeping. Syaoran told the doctor to give Eriol a message after he wakes up. The 7 went back to Tomoyo's room to tell Yelan, Xenon and Nadesiko that they're going home now. Syaoran will send another limo to pick them up when they're ready to leave.

Sakura started crying again as they got into the limo. "What if he does something to my babies?" She cried.

Syaoran rubbed her back. "He won't." But even Syaoran wasn't sure…

"Trust me Sakura, he won't." Shoaling said as he rubbed her arm.

Sakura dug her face into her hands and started crying harder. Syaoran and Shoaling exchanged worried glances as they both tried to sooth Sakura. Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa were also trying to sooth Sakura down a notch or two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I'm listening to Inuyasha and Kagome's theme right now and man am I in a very sad mood…)**

They arrived at home but everybody was quiet… Sakura's sniffles were heard and you could hear the gears clicking in Syaoran and Shoaling's heads.

"So, what do we do? Dress Fuutie like Sakura and hand her over to Hiro? They are the same height." Shoaling said.

"Shut up and be serious." Fuutie growled.

"What the fuck, I am being serious!"

"BE EVEN MORE SERIOUS STUPID!" Fanran slapped Shoaling across the head. He glared at his sisters and then turned to his brother. "What now?"

Syaoran cracked his knuckles. "All we do is wait, and just pray to god that he doesn't touch the twins, or else I'm skinning him alive!"

Sakura hiccupped as Syaoran led her to their bedroom.

"I won't be able to fall asleep." Shoaling told his sisters.

"Neither can we." Sheifa said.

"Then all we have to do is sit here…" Feimiel said as they sat down and stared at their hands… only one single thought in their head…

'God let the twins be alright…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half way through the night, Sakura walked outside of her bedroom. Nobody could fall asleep. The Li sisters and Shoaling were downstairs, Syaoran was with Sakura in their bedroom the entire time. While he was in the bathroom Sakura walked to the balcony to get some fresh air.

She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and she leaned in against him. "Syaoran,"

"Nothing will happen to them. Hiro knows that if he touches them he dies… like he's not dead already."

Sakura let the tears fall again. "Syaoran! They're my babies!"

"They're mine too Sakura. You think this isn't tearing me up? Everything inside is boiling, my brain is on overdrive; my body is aching to punch Hiro right now but… Inspector Kyoto is doing his job, and tomorrow we'll do ours."

"What is our job exactly? Hand me over? I think I will go with Hiro… only to keep my babies safe."

"No, Shoaling and I have thought of something." Syaoran said.

"What is it?"

"You'll see tomorrow…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is now tomorrow and today was yesterday and today is tomorrow…

In other words, today was the day Sakura and Syaoran got to see the twins at the harbour.

"Syaoran," Sakura said as she hugged her knees. Nobody slept last night. Yelan, and Nadesiko kept Sakura company while Xenon, Syaoran and Shoaling thought up way more ideas. The Li sisters were trying to stay secluded… all 4 of them fearing for the worst and Inspector Kyoto called up last night saying that no information on the Li twins (baby Li twins) have come yet…

Syaoran nodded. "Tonight is the time."

------------------------------------------------

That night Sakura, Syaoran and Shoaling all went to the harbour. Everybody else wanted to come but the three thought it would be best if the three main victims go.

Syaoran stopped driving and they got out.

"Where would they be?" Sakura asked. Just then Shoaling's cell rung. He picked it up and saw that it was 'Hito' calling.

"What?"

"Walk to the end and then you'll get to see the twins." And he hung up.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He said walk to the end."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances as they all started walking across the boardwalk all the way to the end… and indeed at the very end they saw Hitomi and Kiyoumi holding onto the twins and Hiro in the middle of them.

"HIRO!" Syaoran roared. Shoaling had his eyes on Hitomi and Sakura trembled seeing her twins…

"What'll it be then Li, her or them?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GOMEN NASAI! But once you get to the end of a story, ideas just seem to run out… -sigh- maan this is a crappy chapter but I only have 4 left…**

**STAY TUNED!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	48. On the count of Three

**FINAL BATTLE TIME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN-KUN! What is he, 19 now?**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

----- **Chapter 48:** On the count of Three

That night Sakura, Syaoran and Shoaling all went to the harbour. Everybody else wanted to come but the three thought it would be best if the three main victims go.

Syaoran stopped driving and they got out.

"Where would they be?" Sakura asked. Just then Shoaling's cell rung. He picked it up and saw that it was 'Hito' calling.

"What?"

"Walk to the end and then you'll get to see the twins." And he hung up.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He said walk to the end."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances as they all started walking across the boardwalk all the way to the end… and indeed at the very end they saw Hitomi and Kiyoumi holding onto the twins and Hiro in the middle of them.

"HIRO!" Syaoran roared. Shoaling had his eyes on Hitomi and Sakura trembled seeing her twins…

"What'll it be then Li, her or them?"

Sakura looked at her husband and her brother-in-law to see them staring at Hiro. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Hitomi and Kiyoumi walk forward with the babies in their arms. "Syaoran," She whispered. He looked down at her and raised a brow.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. He shook his head in a gesture of 'not now' before turning back to Hiro. Shoaling put his hand in his pocket and rested it there for the time being.

"Answer Li, will it be Sakura, or your twins?" Hiro asked.

Syaoran sighed as he turned Sakura around and swiftly planted his lips onto hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened, causing him to go in for a split second and then let go of her lips. "The twins," He said as he pushed Sakura forward.

Sakura screamed slightly at the sudden jolt. She ran a few feet forward before recomposing herself. She was shocked that Syaoran handled her so roughly but, it had to be done. She walked forward as Kiyoumi and Hitomi did with the twins. Syaoran walked behind Sakura up until the half way point where they all met.

"Give me the twins, and you can get Sakura." Syaoran said roughly. Kiyoumi and Hitomi looked at Hiro and he nodded. They gave the twins to Syaoran who held them tightly to his body, letting his body warmth spread into them. They both looked up at Syaoran as they calmed down, their tears stopping. "Daddy!" They cried as the latched onto his neck.

Kiyoumi and Hitomi grabbed Sakura by the arms and dragged her over to Hiro.

'What are they up to?' Sakura thought as she allowed herself to be taken to the devils' spawn.

"Sakura," Hiro breathed as he quickly placed his arm around her waist and placed his lips onto hers. Sakura stayed rigid, not wanting his tongue anywhere near her. Syaoran's blood was boiling, seeing how that man treated his wife.

"When Shoaling?" He asked quietly.

"Wait for it," Shoaling whispered as he caressed Taiyou's head.

"Dammit woman! Fucking kiss me back!" Hiro said as he slapped her. Syaoran's eyes twitched as he saw Hiro's hand descend onto Sakura's left cheek. It took everything in his will power to stop from running up there and clobbering Hiro.

'When all this is over, I'm giving Sakura the biggest reward a husband can give a wife.' Syaoran thought as he saw Sakura's cheek look red. Hiro once again put his lips onto hers and this time she opened her lips, allowing him to enter her.

"Dammit Shoaling, when?" Syaoran asked his brother once again.

"Wait,"

"How? That fucker is kissing my wife!" Syaoran whispered again.

"What are you two still here for? Leave. Hiro will send the divorce papers a.s.a.p." Kiyoumi said.

"Divorce papers?" Shoaling questioned, not understanding at all.

"Well, Sakura can't very well stay with Hiro with Li's name can she? She'll have to divorce Li and then take up Hiro's last name." Kiyoumi said again.

"Ew! How nasty does Sakura Su sound?" Syaoran asked his brother. Shoaling snorted. "Just as nasty as Hitomi Li sounds."

Hitomi flinched as she turned her head. Sakura breathed as she pushed away from Hiro taking a step back, out of his arms.

"Shoaling," Syaoran whispered once more.

"When Inspector Kyoto gets here." Shoaling reminded Syaoran. Their plan was going as planned and within three minutes, Inspector Kyoto would arrive and everything would commence then.

"What are you two still DOING HERE?" Hiro roared. "You have the stupid twins now LEAVE!"

"Not until we get one more thing," Shoaling smirked.

"One more- what thing?" Hiro asked.

"Sakura," Came a voice from behind them. Syaoran and Shoaling moved to show Inspector Kyoto behind them all. He had blond hair and deep brown eyes. He was a bit shorter the Li brothers but just as strong.

"Sakura, you aren't getting her!" Hiro screamed as he pulled out a gun and shot it. It hit Shoaling and lodged itself into his chest.

"What?" Hiro said.

"Bullet proof vests." Syaoran smirked as he held the twins tighter towards his body.

"Well the twins aren't protected are they?" Hiro smirked.

"How are you so sure?" Kyoto asked as he took a step forward.

Hiro's eyes widened as he looked at the twins. "Wha-what're you talking about? They were with me the entire time! I didn't put no vests on them!"

"Any vests Hiro, get your grammar correct." Syaoran smirked. "It's you didn't put any vests on them, not no."

"SHUT UP LI!"

Shoaling raised a brow. "I didn't say anything."

"Not you, him!" Hiro said pointing to Syaoran.

"But Taihen didn't say anything either." Syaoran shook his head. "What a deranged freako."

Sakura was trying her best to not burst into laughter on the spot. Syaoran and Shoaling were messing with the man and it was hell a funny to watch.

"On the count of three," Shoaling whispered as Syaoran slightly angled his body so if Hiro were to shoot, it wouldn't hit the twins.

"Are you sure we're not going to jail for this?" Syaoran asked Kyoto.

"Positive." He said as Hiro glared at them.

"LEAVE BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!" Hiro screamed once again.

"You can't, we're protected." Kyoto said.

"Not you're heads." Hiro smirked. Syaoran slightly inclined his head and Sakura got the message. She high kicked Hiro's arm so his gun flew out of his hand.

"One," Syaoran said quietly as Kiyoumi and Hitomi turned around and ran to aid Hiro.

"Two," Kyoto said as Sakura ducked all of their attacks and ran towards the three men.

"THREE!" Shoaling said as Sakura launched into his arm. Shoaling held her around her waist as Kyoto and Shoaling took out guns and shot Hiro.

"HIRO!" Kiyoumi screamed as she launched herself in front of the bullets. They also planted themselves into her body causing her to fall lifeless. However Hiro stood up with bullets lodged into his chest…

"You think you're the only ones with bullet proof vests?" Hiro smirked.

"No, but we're the only ones smart enough." Syaoran smirked as Hiro fell dead. Hitomi gasped as she turned around to find Xenon, the father of the Li brothers standing behind Hiro with a gun clutched in his hand.

There on the ground of the boardwalk lay Hiro Su and Kiyoumi Su, in a blood puddle, their lives had come to and end.

"My babies!" Sakura cried as she ran to Syaoran and hugged her twins. They both grabbed her around the neck and placed their heads on her shoulders. Sakura sniffled as Syaoran planted a kiss in her forehead.

"Nice plan Li," Kyoto said as he took off the wig revealing brown hair and blond high lights.

"Yoshiwa?" Sakura gasped seeing one of Syaoran's business partners stand there with a gun clutched in his hand.

"Hello Sakura," Yoshiwa smiled.

Xenon ran over and kicked Hiro's head before managing to get to the family. Hitomi stood there, surprised as ever to find that they killed Hiro and Kiyoumi so easily.

"Sakura," Xenon hugged her.

"Oh man that was so freaky." Yoshiwa said.

"So there was never an Inspector Kyoto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes there is," Said the original Inspector Kyoto from behind Yoshiwa.

"Wha?" Sakura said her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Syaoran thought it would be better if somebody he trusted did the killing," Shoaling said.

"Oh so you get Yoshiwa?" Sakura raised a brow.

"What?" Syaoran laughed sheepishly.

"Shoaling," Came a soft voice. Everybody looked to see Hitomi with tears in her eyes. She ran up to Shoaling and looked right into his eyes.

"Get away," Shoaling said dangerously.

"What?"

"Get as far away as you can from Hong Kong, as far away as you can from China. If you catch you anywhere around Hong Kong, I will not hesitate to murder you. You use me to get the twins? What kind of low down bitch are you?"

"But Shoaling, I still love you!"

"If you loved me, you would never have betrayed me like how you did."

"But your brother readily gave Sakura away to Hiro!" Hitomi screamed.

"Sakura trusted Syaoran enough to know he has something planned. Besides, I've never heard of a case that Sakura and Syaoran betrayed one an other." Shoaling raised a brow. "Have you?"

"SHOALING!" Hitomi cried as she grabbed him around his neck.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Shoaling roared. Xenon chuckled as Yoshiwa and Kyoto pulled Hitomi off of Shoaling.

"Hitomi Su," Kyoto said, "you are under arrest for kidnapping of twins, Taihen and Taiyou Li." And he handcuffed her.

"And betrayal of Li Shoaling." Shoaling muttered as he hugged Sakura.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Hitomi cried. "I STILL LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah well I don't." Shoaling said as he turned his back to Hitomi. All you can hear are the screams that echoed throughout the harbour…

"It's finally over." Sakura breathed as she leaned against Syaoran's chest with Taihen in her arms and Taiyou in his…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I think I did pretty well for a final chapter kind of thing on Syaoran's birthday! Only 3 chapters remain… I mean I still need to hook Shoaling up with somebody… and that person is, Nurse Rini… haha well actually Rini is my wolf sister who wanted it SOO bad I had to give it to her!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI XIAO LANG!... And Shoaling too... wow! Happy Birthday Syaoran and Shoaling! -squeals-**


	49. Doctor Shoaling, Nurse Rini

**YAY! Hiro and Kiyoumi died!**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**Ages:** _Sakura 20, Syaoran 22_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

----- **Chapter 49:** Doctor Shoaling, Nurse Rini

"SHOALING!" Hitomi cried as she grabbed him around his neck.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Shoaling roared. Xenon chuckled as Yoshiwa and Kyoto pulled Hitomi off of Shoaling.

"Hitomi Su," Kyoto said, "you are under arrest for kidnapping of twins, Taihen and Taiyou Li." And he handcuffed her.

"And betrayal of Li Shoaling." Shoaling muttered as he hugged Sakura.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Hitomi cried. "I STILL LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah well I don't." Shoaling said as he turned his back to Hitomi. All you can hear are the screams that echoed throughout the harbour…

"It's finally over." Sakura breathed as she leaned against Syaoran's chest with Taihen in her arms and Taiyou in his…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 6 (Sakura, Syaoran, Shoaling, Xenon, Yoshiwa, Ying and Yang) all returned to the hospital. Sakura, Syaoran, Shoaling, Yoshiwa and the twins got a routine check up.

"So Dr. Shoaling," Sakura teased her brother-in-law, "what do think of Nurse Rini?"

Shoaling's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Cute ne? Li Xiao Chen, a doctor with Kawasaki Rini, a nurse." Sakura shook her head.

"Shut up Sakura."

"I mean-"

"Shut up!" Shoaling roared. Sakura giggled. Tomoyo was released and Touya would be hospitalized for a few days longer. Eriol woke up and everybody went to visit him.

"Hey Eriol." Sakura grinned.

"Aunt Nadesiko told me you guys killed, as in dead, Hiro?" Eriol said smirking.

"Oh we sure did." Sakura said patting Taihen's back.

"Congrats." Eriol smiled hugging his cousin-in-law.

"Now we're free, free, FREE!" Sakura squealed.

"Calm down Sakura," Eriol chuckled. The twins started fidgeting and Sakura and Syaoran had to start patting their backs. Sakura yawned. "Oh man I'm tired."

"Let's go home and we'll come visit them tomorrow." Syaoran suggested. Sakura nodded as she kissed Eriol's cheek. Tomoyo was right now at home sleeping because she was till a bit sore from the knock out Hiro gave her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Syaoran, Xenon, Yelan, Nadesiko, Taihen and Taiyou were all at Syaoran's mansion right now. Tomoyo was sleeping in her bedroom in Syaoran's mansion while everybody else was getting ready to get into bed. Sakura put her babies in bed and got ready get into hers. She changed into her night gown and got into bed, following her was Syaoran.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. "I'm sorry for pushing you baby."

"It was needed."

"You okay? Did Hiro scar you too much?"

"That kiss was scarring enough." Sakura said dully.

Syaoran got up and straddled her hips. "How about a treat?"

"If it's a treat from you," Sakura winked, "I'd probably love it."

"Oh it is." Syaoran grinned as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**There WOULD have been a LEMON here only if I was sure that FFN supported them. However, I'm not sure if FFN support LEMONS which mean I will not risk my story to put one up… but in this portion of this story there is a LEMON…**

* * *

Sakura panted as Syaoran lay down beside her. "A good treat?"

Sakura laughed. "The best."

Syaoran hugged her around her naked waist and kissed her again. "Good night my love."

"Good night, Syaoran."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, Shoaling decided to go to the hospital to visit Touya and Eriol. Everybody was still sleeping and Shoaling checked up on the twins before leaving. He took Syaoran's car and quickly drove to the hospital.

He drove through the streets thinking of Hitomi.

'She's in jail now and she probably can't do anything even after she gets released. Hiro and Kiyoumi are dead and basically everybody is getting married, except me.'

Shoaling remembered his adoptive sister, Meiko, his niece Robin, his mother and father… but he didn't have contact with them for a long time. He's the Prince of China now, the uncle to the heir, Taihan.

'Hey, I'm also a doctor.' He thought.

'And Rini is a nurse,' Shoaling slapped his head. 'Why are thoughts of that nurse coming into my head?' he thought.

"Because she's cute," he replied to himself.

"Can't I ever shut up?"

'No.'

"Shut up!"

'No.'

"SHUT UP!"

'Ok fine, but you like her!' his mind taunted before leaving.

He arrived at the hospital and walked inside to see Nurse Rini walking by the counter. He sped up and caught up with her before mentally smacking himself.

'Now why'd I go do something stupid like that.' He thought as the young woman looked up at him.

"Oh, Li-san,"

"Call me Shoaling." He said giving her a melting smile.

"Al-alright," She stuttered as she pushed the trolley further.

"So, you work here?" Shoaling asked. He would go visit Touya and Eriol later, right now, this girl needs attending to.

"For a year now,"

"Oh a year so you started pretty young."

Rini giggled. "I started at 19."

"So you're 20?"

"Never ask a girl about her age, but yes, I'm 20."

"Then you're the age of my sister-in-law,"

"Oh I turn 21 in three days."

"You're birthday too? Damn girl, you're gonna make me waste all my money for you."

Rini laughed. "Really Shoaling-kun."

"How perfect does Shoaling sound from your lips," He smiled.

"Flirt." She murmured before walking off towards Touya's room.

"A flirt you say?" Shoaling laughed. "Alright then Miss. Rini, I'll show you how much of a non flirty person I am."

Rini turned around. "How so?"

"I'll pick you up at 7 today,"

"A date?" She raised her brow.

"Yes ma'am. I'll pick you up at your place, just give me your address."

Rini swore she was hyperventilating. The prince of China was asking her out. She nodded. "Ok," She said.

"Great, dress fancy" Shoaling smiled as he went into the greet Touya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Shoaling got dressed in a tuxedo and Sakura was teasing him about loving a nurse.

"Sakura shut up!" Shoaling groaned.

"But it's so kawaii! In the famous words of Tomoyo."

"Hell yeah!" Tomoyo joined in.

"A nurse and a doc?" Xenon raised a brow.

"Dad," Shoaling said warningly.

"Leave it to the Li brothers to get such weird people," Syaoran said.

"Weird?" Sakura asked.

"You were blind!" Syaoran whined.

"Weird?" Sakura asked again.

"I love you."

Sakura laughed. "I love you too."

"Such a weird couple." Tomoyo said.

"You and Eriol are no exception, so tell me Tomoyo, when were you planning on telling us you were a month in pregnancy?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Tomoyo gasped. "You figured out?"

"Being a doctor helps," Shoaling spoke up.

"Oh man! I wanted to keep it a surprise until my stomach starts exploding." Tomoyo pouted.

"You evil girl," Sakura hugged her cousin. "Now the twins can have cousins to play with."

"Playmates that are two years younger than them?" Syaoran said as the twins ran behind him.

"Yes! Now Shoaling, it's almost 7 and your beloved nurse is waiting." Sakura said.

"Shut up already!"

Syaoran chuckled as his brother left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoaling picked up Rini at her apartment and started for the fanciest restaurant in town, Heavens Touch.

"Oh my god, but this is so expensive! I can't come here for my first date!" Rini said.

She was wearing a beautiful knee length black dress that was strapless. It had a slit running up to her upper thigh and she wore a matching black choker.

"But I can, come let's go. This is where Sakura brought Syaoran for his birthday." Shoaling said as he opened the door for Rini and she got out.

"But, but,"

"Stop saying such an awful word." Shoaling teased. Rini blushed as they entered.

"Reservations for Li." Shoaling said as the waiter took them to a secluded area.

"Such respect," Rini said in awe.

"Yeah well, being the brother of the King does help."

Rini giggled. "You don't seem like how I thought you'd be."

"And how'd you think I'd be?"

"Mean, egoistical, rough."

"Mean, maybe in the case of backstabbing ex girlfriends, egoistical, when my brother and I accomplish something and rough, baby I'm rough in bed."

"And a flirt,"

Shoaling chuckled. "Yes well, Syaoran was a playboy."

"That was all over the news years ago."

"He stopped."

"Because of Sakura ne?"

"No, because he needed a wife to take over he Li Clan."

Rini laughed. "Typical."

The waiter came and took their orders. Rini sighed as she played with the ends of her dress.

"So,"

"It's really awkward," Rini said, "that I'm on a date with you."

"Why, is there anything wrong with me?" Shoaling asked.

Rini giggled. "No, it's just I have posters of you up in my bedroom."

Shoaling cracked up. "Oh that's awkward alright."

Their orders came and they silently started to eat.

"So, you aren't much of a flirt as I expected."

Shoaling chuckled, "Told you."

Shoaling had to admit, being with Rini did make him happy, unlike Hitomi, she was just a tornado in Kansas.

Shoaling drove them to the park after they had dinner and they started walking around, side by side.

"Today was great," Rini said.

"I agree."

Rini sighed as she looked up at the sky, the wind making her locks caress her face. "Hey Rini,"

"Hmm?" She said turning to him.

'Maybe she's the piece of the puzzle in my life,' Shoaling thought.

"Syaoran and Sakura are having a 2nd anniversary party next month, I want you to come with me."

Rini squealed. "Oh my god really?"

Shoaling nodded. "Yes."

Rini hugged him. "I'd love too!"

Shoaling chuckled as he hugged her back. 'Yes, life has taken a turn for the better.'

After the quiet walk at the mark, Shoaling drove Rini home. They stood in front of her apartment, and stared at each other.

"Nice time," Shoaling said.

"Yes," Rini smiled. Before she knew it, Shoaling pressed his lips against her for a short one second kiss before retracting. "Good night, Rini."

Rini stood there dumbfounded. 'Oh- my- GOD!' her mind screamed. Shoaling shoved his hands into his pocket and walked to the elevator to get to his car.

'Man, these feeling are so fucking weird.' Shoaling thought.

* * *

**TWO MORE CHAPS LEFT! –sob-**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	50. Our Third Year and so much more

**I lied… this is the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer**: _Neh, I don't own anything. CLAMP owns CCS…_

**Title:** _A Sight for Sore Eyes_

**Summary:** _Sakura is blind. For her operation, she needs a lot of money. Sakura is desperate now, but she knows she can't do it. One day a man appears he has a deal for Sakura. He will marry her and pay for her operation, only if she bears him an heir. Will she accept? S+S_

**And now, for this heartfelt story to being…**

----- **Chapter 50:** Our Third Year and so much more

After the quiet walk at the mark, Shoaling drove Rini home. They stood in front of her apartment, and stared at each other.

"Nice time," Shoaling said.

"Yes," Rini smiled. Before she knew it, Shoaling pressed his lips against her for a short one second kiss before retracting. "Good night, Rini."

Rini stood there dumbfounded. 'Oh- my- GOD!' her mind screamed. Shoaling shoved his hands into his pocket and walked to the elevator to get to his car.

'Man, these feeling are so fucking weird.' Shoaling thought.

------------------------------------------------_A Year Later_--------------------------------------------

It's been a year since that incident. Eriol and Tomoyo had a beautiful baby girl named Meiya. Shoaling was pretty much obsessed with Rini. Rini's older sister Ria had come to visit her in Hong Kong. Shoaling found out that Ria had married a man named Hideki Tenyo and they had a young 2 year old named Keitaro.

Ria was a year older than Rini but they virtually looked alike. Ria had taken an instant liking to Shoaling, much to Rini's pleasure.

The twins were now 2 years old and were running around the house for this special occasion, the 3rd anniversary of their parents…

Sakura had gotten ready earlier that morning thanks to Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Mei Lin, the Li sisters and the women from her pervious student bodyguards. Syaoran slept in for an hour extra before all the men created a hurricane in his bedroom.

Today was a very special occasion. Today was the day where Sakura and Syaoran were supposed to leave each other, but au contraire, today marks the day of the 3rd year Sakura and Syaoran have loved each other for..

It was around noon now and everything was set. It was a personal party for family members only. Shoaling invited his long term girlfriend Rini and her sister's family to join this occasion. The twins and Keitaro went along really well together but Meiya preferred to stay with her mother.

Sakura was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly, designed by our one and only, Hiiragizawa Tomoyo. However Tomoyo did go nicely loose around the stomach area, can't get the anniversary present mushed up right?

Syaoran came downstairs a few minutes later and smiled seeing his family, his twin children and his beautiful wife. He had dreaded this day ever since he found out he loved Sakura but after their admittance of love, this day would mean nothing but happiness of 3 full years.

"Happy anniversary." He smiled as he hugged her tightly and soundly kissed her lips.

"Happy anniversary," Sakura smiled as she snaked her arms around his shoulder and soundly kissed her lips.

Ting and Yoyo, two pervious student bodyguards of Sakura were engaged and were pretty excited upon the arrival of their wedding. They watched the couple and sighed, thinking of their life ahead.

The day went by grandly. The twins were excited, running around, talking to random people with their childish blabber. But mostly, climbing onto the laps of Auntie Fuutie and Uncle Touya.

About them, Fuutie and Touya had gotten married a few months ago and now Fuutie is in her 2nd month pregnancy. The other Li sisters were currently married as well, except Sheifa, she's engaged.

Fanran has two sons, Xin and Jin. Her husband is the owner of one of the business partners of the Li empire, Henryu. Fuutie obviously married Touya and was now pregnant. Feimiel married a man she met as Syaoran's office named Tenoko and was thinking of getting children. Sheifa is engaged to a man named Kenji Yamato.

Everybody was enjoying the moment of life and finally it was present. Oh how Tomoyo was anticipating this moment.

Everybody handed their gifts to the couple and now it was time for them to exchange gifts. Syaoran gave Sakura a beautiful golden necklace set that must've cost a fortune.

"Arigatou!" Sakura squealed as she hugged him. Tomoyo zoomed in with her camcorder as Sakura held Syaoran's hand.

"Time for my present," She whispered.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Darling,"

Everybody was on the edge of their seat.

"I'm a month pregnant."

Everybody was quiet as Syaoran stopped breathing. He tightened his grip on Sakura's hand as he stared deep into her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes,"

Syaoran laughed as he stood up and hugged his wife. "Pregnant?"

"Yes silly, pregnant!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh my god," He cracked a big grin as he twirled Sakura around in the air. Last time they had twins, but that was three years ago… this time around, she'll be pregnant with no worries of divorces or custody…

No this time around, Sakura will be pregnant and she'll be sure she's a Li. Forever.

"Party time!" Eriol whooped as Tomoyo patted Meiya's back. Syaoran kissed Sakura hungrily as his tongue ravished her mouth. Sakura moaned as she allowed him to do what he pleased. A few seconds later he pulled back and smirked. "Let's party?"

Sakura squealed. "Oh yeah!"

Syaoran picked up his twin kids and smiled. "Ready to party guys?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison as the started to eat some cake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months passed since the anniversary and it was time for the second Li son to get married. Xenon and Yelan were happy that they were going to get a third grandchild from Sakura and Syaoran and another daughter-in-law from Shoaling.

Rini's sister Ria was also in the ceremony along with other family members and friends that Sakura didn't recognize. Syaoran was Shoaling's best man and Ria was the maid of honour. The ceremony began.

Sakura smiled remembering her wedding with Syaoran. She never expected to fall in love with him and have 3 beautiful kids with him, but who can test fate?

The priest did the ceremony and now it was the ring time.

"Do you, Li Xiao Chen take Kawasaki Rini to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kawasaki Rini take Li Xiao Chen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Sakura remembered when she put the ring onto Syaoran's finger. It was after she regained her vision, after those evil two weeks of wedding preparations. She almost laughed when she remembered the flowers had died and they had to replace them…

Yes, life did go by fast, to think it's been three years since her wedding…

Felt like eternity…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

'Li Rini.' Sakura thought giggling. 'Sounds French.'

Syaoran wound his way to Sakura as his brother picked his wife up bridal style. "Happy?"

"More than," Sakura replied as she tightened her grip on her husband. Taihen and Taiyou wanted to stay with their grandparents during the ceremony so now they were in the arms of Xenon and Nadesiko.

"Good," Syaoran said as he tenderly kissed Sakura's lips.

"I am too," He whispered.

* * *

Years passed after that day and now Sakura was groaning as Syaoran drove herself and himself to a stupid business gathering. Her four kids, Taihen, Taiyou, Selena and Aphrodite (one son, eldest, and three daughters) were also to come to this gathering with them. 

Taihen and Taiyou were 15, Selena was 12 and Aphrodite was 10. Taihen was ultra protective of his younger three sisters, especially Taiyou because she was a beautiful teenager and guys tend to flirt with her a lot. After Taiyou, Taihen had to worry about his second sister Selena. Aphrodite was still young so no worries on her, yet…

"Mom, when do we get back?" Aphrodite asked her mother. Aphrodite did live up to her name. She was as beautiful as the stars and as bright as the sun. She had wonderful auburn hair with tresses that caressed her lovely face. She had dainty fingers and a soft touch with glowing amber eyes. She had high cheek bones and a pouty lip. She had two piercing on her ears.

Selena was more after her mothers looks. She had emerald eyes and auburn hair yes, but her hair had natural chocolate brown streaks, giving her that vixen look. Selena had two ear piercing as well as a nose ring. Taiyou has one ear piercing and a nose ring.

Taiyou didn't want to feel left out so he got a stud.

"Around midnight Aphrodite," Sakura said.

"Does Uncle Shoaling, Aunt Rini and Umi have to go?" Selena asked referring to her uncle, aunt and cousin who was 11 years old.

"Of course, they are Li's after all." Syaoran said.

"What about our aunts?" Taiyou asked.

"Your aunts aren't Li's anymore Ying." Sakura said.

"Oh god blammit it all." Taiyou said. Taihen sniggered. "Blammit?"

"Meiya says that so shut up," Taiyou shot at her brother.

"Chill Ying."

Syaoran chuckled, a day with his kids was never a dull moment.

They arrived at the Li mansion where Xenon and Yelan lived.

"Oh yay, Grandma's place." Selena said.

"Don't be mean sweetie," Sakura said tiredly to her daughter.

"I'm not mean!"

"Understatement of the year Lena," Taihen grinned.

"Shut up Onii-chan," Selena said, hating the nick name Lena.

"What? Lena it's only true." Taihen shrugged.

"Baka,"

Taiyou hit her brother on his arm. "Don't tease Selena."

"Thank you Nee-chan," Selena hugged her sister. Aphrodite watched her siblings quarrel, shaking her head, so happy she was nowhere near the age of the twins.

They exited the car and Syaoran opened the doors revealing a much clustered grand hall.

"Oh no," Taiyou said as she grabbed her brother's arm.

"What?" Taihen asked.

"It's crowded and,"

"And what?" Aphrodite asked her sister.

"Niku is in there." Taiyou moaned. Niku is a boy who has been after Taiyou since she started school. He was the son of a friend of Syaoran's and he had the biggest crush on her.

"Oh ew, you mean the guy who stares at you all the time?" Selena asked her siblings.

"Yes." Taihen said, growling.

Syaoran chuckled. "Oh c'mon kids, Niku isn't that bad,"

"Sweetie, he isn't bad at all." Sakura amended.

"You got me there, I'm off." Syaoran said as he walked towards his brother.

"Oh I cannot believe he ditched me." Sakura said. Taihen and Taiyou laughed. "Go with Aunt Rini then."

"Might as well, stay close to Aphrodite; remember the last time what happened?" Sakura teased.

"Mom!" Aphrodite moaned. Last time she tipped over the punch bowl and created a huge mess.

"Bye sweetie,"

"Moms are evil." Aphrodite murmured. Selena giggled as Taiyou hid behind Taihen.

"Save me guys! He's coming this way,"

Aphrodite shrugged. "I'm off, I see Umi." And she left.

"That leaves us three." Taihen said as he wrapped his arms around his sisters.

"We love you too Yang." Selena said.

"'Evening Taiyou." A very handsome young man said. He had soft brown hair and amazing inhumane red eyes. He was as tall as Taihen who reached his father's neck.

"Evening Niku." Taiyou said. Taihen and Selena shared identical Li smirks. They knew Taiyou lusted him, but she was in major denial.

"Onii-chan, I want some cake, can you help me?" Selena asked. Taiyou glared at her but Taihen caught on.

"Alright, later Ying."

"Yang, Selena…"

"Bye!" Selena waved as she left.

'Evil,' she thought but when she faced Niku, her face erupted into a blush. 'This is not good,'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think Ying likes Niku!" Rini squealed as Sakura and her watched the two. Ria sighed at her sisters' act.

"Calm down Rini!" Ria shouted.

"But it's so kawaii!" Rini squealed.

"I think acting overly hyper at 5th month pregnancy is expected Ria," Sakura shook her head. Ria laughed, after Keitaro, she had two daughters, Kaya and Hiruki. Keitaru is the same age as the twins, 15 while Kaya is 14 and Hiruki is 11. They were somewhere at the party.

"But I think Keitaru likes Selena." Sakura observed the young man talk with her daughter.

"I do too, even the age factor doesn't matter to him." Ria said too.

"WAI! KAWAII!" Rini squealed.

"Alright there, calm down." Ria sweat dropped.

"Leave it to Shoaling to leave his wife when she's in this state." Sakura shook her head. Ria giggled. "Men,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran, Shoaling and Hideki were all sitting in the smoking room talking. Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Ryan, Naoko, Mika, Takashi, Chiharu and all their kids were in Japan.

"Hey Shoaling," Hideki said.

"Yeah?"

"Rini's pregnant,"

"So?"

"You're officially dead." Syaoran smirked.

"Oh crap!" Shoaling moaned as he jumped up and ran towards his wife. Hideki and Syaoran laughed at his motions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran were finally alone in their bedroom in their own mansion. The party finished and somehow, Niku and Ying had a date the next day.

"Odd, to think she hated him." Sakura said.

"She's in denial." Syaoran murmured as he caressed her soft skin.

"You can tell she's my daughter." Sakura grinned.

"It's obvious."

"And Keitaro has an itty bitty crush on Selena." Sakura murmured.

"And he's three years older than her?"

"So, we're three years separate." Sakura whispered.

"All that leaves is Aphrodite."

"Yes." Sakura said softly.

"How's things with Taihen and his girlfriend going?"

"Taihen and Lilly are doing fine Syaoran, they have a date in two days."

"How do you know these things?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"I'm their mother," Sakura replied as she soundly kissed his lips.

"I love you so much Sakura," Syaoran said, happy that everything was finally over…

"And I you," Sakura replied as she allowed Syaoran to kiss her senseless.

'You're my Sakura,' Syaoran thought, 'my Sakura, a sight for sore eyes…'

* * *

**The end! It's over guys! I swear it is! Hitomi stayed in jail and when she did get released she didn't bother doing anything else since Shoaling was happily married to Rini!**

**STATUS:**

**Sakura & Syaoran Li: Taihen Yang Li, Taiyou Ying Li, Selena Li and Aphrodite Li.**

**Tomoyo & Eriol Hiiragizawa: Meiya Hiiragizawa**

**Rini & Shoaling Li: Umi Li, Ukato Li**

**Fanran & Touya Kinomto: Toro Kinomoto**

**So much more characters, I'd rather not bother going through them… This is seriously the end… -smiles- No sequel however, I like how I ended!**

**This story was the bomb! I enjoyed writing it and I made over 3000 reviews! –squeals-! I want to thank all the people who read this story and who stuck with me the entire way through! Big shout outs to my sisters, Miko, Susan, Kiari and my Wolf sister, Rini! And well… I guess my brother Ryu deserves some credit… LOL!**

**I hope you guys continue reading my fanfics in the future to come!**

**I love you all!**

**Sakura**


End file.
